A la croisée des chemins
by Arianrhod34
Summary: L'histoire débute à l'arrivée d'Esca dans la villa et raconte la manière dont Marcus et Esca vivent cet évènement. Comment, par la suite apprennent-ils à vivre ensemble ? Et pourquoi Marcus choisit-il de placer sa vie entre les mains de son esclave ?
1. Chapitre 1

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**N. B. : les points de vue s'alternent jusqu'au chapitre 5 inclus. Ensuite, on s'éloigne du film et la narration redevient classique. Mais à la la fin de l'histoire on rattrape bien sûr le film. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

****Galerie des personnages**_ :_**http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée d'Esca à la villa.<strong>

**Point de vue romain. **

* * *

><p>Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit lui. Il ne voulait pas de son propre esclave. Non seulement il ne comprenait pas la vanité des hommes à vouloir toujours en posséder un plus grand nombre mais en plus, cela lui rappelait trop sa condition. Oh, cela il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. La douleur était là, permanente, lancinante, elle le rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne lui laissait que peu de répit, quand elle disparaissait, il se rendait compte à quel point elle était présente, pesante, horrible et la raison de la fin de sa carrière militaire qui ne faisait pourtant que débuter.<p>

Du coin de l'œil il vit son oncle pousser l'esclave dans sa chambre.  
>- Son nom est Esca, lui indiqua-t-il avant de se retirer.<br>Marcus vit son regard appuyé avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, entama Marcus en se levant péniblement.<br>- Je ne voulais pas être acheté, répondit-il doucement du tac o tac d'un ton neutre.  
>- Tu aurais dû t'enfuir. Mon oncle ne t'aurait pas arrêté. <em>J'aurais préféré cela plutôt que de t'avoir dans ma chambre<em>, pensa Marcus.  
>- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette d'honneur envers vous.<br>Il ne semblait pas heureux de le reconnaître mais c'était la vérité. Sans son intervention, il serait mort. Qu'il parle d'honneur était étonnant, il n'y avait même pas pensé en le sauvant ... Il n'aimait pas les combats de gladiateurs, de ce point vue il n'était pas un bon romain. Il avait suivi son oncle uniquement pour sortir un peu de la villa. Ces simulacres de combats pouvaient être intéressants mais certainement pas un esclave contre un gladiateur comme l'avait dit son oncle.  
>- Contre ta volonté, fit remarquer Marcus.<p>

- On n'implore pas la merci, finit par ajouter le celte la voix empreinte d'émotion.  
>- Tu ne l'as pas fait, rétorqua Marcus bien fort, je l'ai fait pour toi. Sans aucune autre intention ... fit-il évasif sans regarder l'esclave.<br>C'était faux bien sûr, il avait souhaité lui sauver la vie et il l'avait exigé avec force et conviction son regard planté dans celui de l'esclave qui gisait au sol. Il avait vu tellement de morts dans de véritables combats … que la sienne lui avait semblé vaine. En tant que soldat et tout comme son oncle, il savait reconnaître la bravoure et le courage et cela méritait la vie et non la mort. Et puis … il avait été touché par cet homme sans qu'il sache vraiment dire si c'était son attitude ou autre chose. Cette étrange sensation l'avait poussé à prendre son parti.  
>L'esclave sortit une dague de nulle part et s'approcha lentement de lui.<br>- Je suis un fils des Brigantes, murmura-t-il toujours menaçant, qui tiennent toujours parole.  
>Il jeta la dague à ses pieds.<br>- Je le jure sur le poignard de mon père, reprit-il. Je déteste tout ce que vous représentez, tout ce que vous êtes. Mais vous m'avez sauvé, fit-il en déglutissant difficilement. Et pour cela, je dois vous servir.

Il baissa les yeux mais Marcus ne pouvait détacher les siens de ce breton. Il n'en revenait pas. Son courage dans l'arène l'avait étonné mais ce n'était apparemment pas terminé. Pour une première conversation avec son esclave personnel, elle était plutôt inédite.  
>- Tu me jures obéissance et fidélité ? Tu me donnes ta parole ? répéta-t-il toujours abasourdi par cette entrée en matière.<br>- Je le jure, répondit-il en levant puis rebaissant rapidement ses yeux.

Non seulement il ne voulait pas d'esclave et en avait un, mais en plus il fallait que ce soit un original. Il semblait néanmoins croire à ce qu'il disait, peut être le pensait-il. En tout cas, il lui faisait forte impression. Marcus le reconsidéra longuement, ses cheveux châtain clair, sa peau blanche comme la plupart des barbares* qui habitaient ici. Il parlait étonnement bien leur langue, presque sans accent, peut être cela faisait-il longtemps qu'il vivait parmi les romains. Pourtant il se revendiquait toujours du clan Brigantes. Marcus s'assit et saisit la dague en question en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur que ce simple geste avait déclenchée. N'allait-elle donc jamais cesser … peut être que son oncle avait raison, il devait se résoudre à rester un estropié qui avait besoin de son esclave personnel pour l'aider dans tous ses gestes quotidiens. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout … Marcus sortit de ses pensées moroses pour reporter son attention sur la dague qu'il venait de saisir, elle était très belle, celte nul doute. Jamais un romain n'aurait sculpté pareilles volutes.  
>- Je voudrais que tu défasses mes lacets, demanda-t-il après avoir posé la dague sur ses cuisses, acceptant ainsi le serment du celte.<p>

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant lui et, en quelques instants, il défit les lacets récalcitrants puis lui retira ses chaussures. C'était vraiment à contre cœur que Marcus acceptait cette aide. Rien n'avait changé, il se sentait toujours soldat dans l'âme, centurion jusqu'au bout de l'épée et tout ce qui lui rappelait la fin de son service lui était douloureux.  
>- Que t'a dit mon oncle ?<br>- Que je devais servir Marcus Flavius Aquila mon nouveau maître, fit-il toujours agenouillé devant lui les yeux braqués sur le sol, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses nues.  
>- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce que tu vois, répondit Marcus plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. As-tu mangé ?<p>

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas dû manger depuis la veille en vu du combat et quand bien même, ce ne devait pas être un repas copieux. Dans l'arène il l'avait trouvé petit, maigre bien que musclé. Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant lui, il le trouvait moins chétif et sa mâchoire était bien carrée, il était agréable à regarder. Bien sûr il portait les marques du combat dans l'arène mais son oncle avait dû le cueillir avant que son maître ne le punisse pour son attitude. Il ne valait plus grand-chose, personne ne paierait pour le revoir après sa prestation. Son oncle n'avait pas dû débourser beaucoup pour l'avoir, en revanche ils avaient dû être bien étonnés de voir un acheteur potentiel se présenter après ce spectacle.  
>- Demande à Stephanos, fit Marcus en soupirant de lassitude.<br>Il était tellement fatigué … fatigué de tout et en particulier de vivre ainsi en souffrant sans cesse.  
>- As-tu déjà vécu dans une villa ? questionna le romain.<br>- Oui.  
>- Bien, Stephanos te montrera tout ce que tu dois savoir. Va maintenant.<br>Le jeune homme se releva lentement, Marcus se dit que les coups du gladiateur devaient être douloureux.

Il ne le revit pas jusqu'au soir repas où il se tint derrière son oncle pour les servir. Il s'était changé, les vêtements étaient moins rustres, en revanche l'attitude était toujours la même. Il prenait grand soin à garder ses yeux baissés, il semblait vouloir se fondre dans le paysage. Il paraissait un peu gêné, un peu gauche dans ses gestes. Marcus écouta d'une oreille distraite son oncle tout en mangeant, la sortie à l'amphithéâtre l'avait épuisé.  
>- Marcus ! s'écria Aquila en posant sa fourchette et en souriant. Suis-je donc si ennuyeux ?<br>- Non mon oncle, pardon. C'est seulement …  
>- C'est ta blessure ?<br>Marcus serra la mâchoire. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir un témoin pour cette conversation, c'était décidément une bien mauvaise idée que cet achat. Il ne put réprimer un coup d'œil sur l'objet de sa frustration … pourquoi cela l'ennuyait-il ? Il ne le savait pas, après tout que lui importait son avis ? Mais impossible de se raisonner et de réussir à verbaliser une réponse à son oncle.  
>- Cela fait plusieurs semaines, ce n'est pas normal, décida Aquila sans attendre une confirmation de son filleul qui ne venait pas étouffée par sa fierté. Je connais un chirurgien d'excellente réputation, je vais le faire quérir. Il habite loin d'ici mais il viendra pour moi …<br>- Une vieille connaissance ? questionna Marcus en coupant la parole à son oncle, craignant de voir débouler un vieux praticien aux yeux fatigués et aux mains tremblantes.  
>- Non ! se récria Aquila en riant.<br>Son rire irrita immédiatement Marcus, son oncle semblait tout prendre à la dérision et c'était agaçant mais, il savait aussi que sa blessure le rendait susceptible et colérique. Il le savait mais ne pouvait rien y faire, juste subir et serrer les dents en ravalant sa colère.  
>- On m'en a simplement parlé, reprit Aquila, il a semble-t-il une dextérité et un diagnostic comme nul autre. Si j'envoie un message demain, nous devrions le voir dans une semaine.<br>- Bien. Fais-le. Cela ne peut être pire.  
>Aquila le dévisagea un instant, il allait ajouter quelque chose mais s'abstint finalement. Marcus lui en était gré, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Ils reprirent le cours du repas dans un silence pesant.<p>

Marcus resta un long moment dans le jardin après le repas. L'esclave l'avait aidé à descendre les marches et à s'installer, puis il l'avait renvoyé. Seul avec lui-même, il suivit la lente déclinaison du soleil à l'horizon, cherchant dans ce spectacle somptueux la force de continuer. La douce caresse du vent lui rappelait les bonnes choses de la vie, il aimait ces moments de calme où la beauté du lieu était sublimée par les derniers rayons de l'astre, tantôts dorés tantôts rougeoyants. Cette immensité l'obligeait à relativiser ses propres problèmes, ce n'était que dans ces conditions qu'il arrivait à redevenir maître de lui-même. Devant ces rayons du soir, majestueux, qui se reflétaient dans les nuages, il ne pouvait qu'accepter le destin que les dieux avaient choisi pour lui. Et lutter, continuer à se battre … mais en faisant quoi ? Là était toute la question. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie, son avenir s'était brouillé à l'instant même où le char s'était écrasé sur sa jambe et rien n'était plus clair. Mais comment atteindre alors le but qu'il s'était fixé ? Il se devait de restaurer l'honneur de sa famille … il pensa douloureusement en serrant l'anneau autour de son poignet que tout était perdu.

La nuit tomba et il n'y eut finalement plus rien à voir, il se releva et eut immédiatement le bras de l'esclave pour le soutenir et lui donner sa cane. Il ne devait pas se tenir loin et guetter son départ car il avait été surpris de le trouver si vite près de lui. Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent la chambre de Marcus. Une bassine avait été remplie d'eau et des vêtements propres étaient posés sur son lit. Ce n'était certainement pas Stephanos qui avait organisé tout cela, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de changer de vêtements aussi souvent que le désirait Marcus et n'avait pas caché le travail en plus que cela lui causait. Il apprécia l'attention d'Esca, l'esclave de son oncle était incapable de ce genre d'initiative même après avoir été si longtemps au service de son oncle. Ou peut être était-ce à cause … Stephanos répondait à toutes ses attentes pourvu qu'il les ait formulées, un peu d'initiative était très appréciable. Il s'aspergea le visage et enfila les vêtements propres avec l'aide d'Esca bien que cela lui déplaise. Marcus allait lui demander un verre d'eau pour la nuit quand il constata que celui-ci était déjà posé près de lui. Stephanos lui avait bien expliqué ce dont il avait besoin.  
>- Tu sais où dormir ? s'enquit le romain.<br>L'esclave acquiesça.  
>- Alors vas-y et ne reviens pas avant demain matin.<p>

Il était certain de passer encore une nuit épouvantable et il était hors de question que le breton l'entende gémir. Il allait se réveiller tremblant, en sueur, seuls les dieux pouvaient lui venir en aide au cœur de la nuit, quand ses craintes et ses espoirs fanés se perdaient dans le silence de sa chambre.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, la nuit avait été effectivement comme la précédente : mauvaise. Il était fatigué au petit matin, n'était-ce pas le moment où l'on devait se sentir reposé ? Il attendait dans son lit tout en somnolant vaguement qu'on lui apporte son petit déjeuner. Deux petits coups sur la porte le firent sortir de sa léthargie. Esca fit son entrée avec un plateau …

Le reste de la semaine fut à l'image des premières heures d'Esca dans la villa. Marcus ne lui en voulait pas personnellement mais il ne supportait ni son aide ni sa présence et le breton l'avait immédiatement compris. Il s'était organisé pour effectuer ses corvées sans que Marcus ne le voie jamais faire et quand sa présence était indispensable, il savait rester très discret. Il ne parlait quasiment jamais, parfois il l'interrogeait du regard, leurs échanges s'arrêtaient là. Rien de tout cela n'était ordinaire, les esclaves restaient près de leurs maîtres pour les servir, ils étaient là pour cela. Un maître qui refuse de faire assister pouvait être déroutant … mais cela ne semblait pas offusquer Esca. Comme un accord tacite entre eux, le breton s'était adapté aux exigences de Marcus sans qu'il les ait formulées et sans qu'elles soient évidentes ... c'était avec soulagement que le romain avait découvert que son esclave était doté d'intuition et d'une intelligence fine.

Il savait se faire oublier mais ni son oncle ni Stephanos ne l'oubliaient lui. Il s'était rendu compte au détour de ses déambulations qu'il ne restait pas inactif malgré son peu de considération. Un après-midi, agacé par un bruit régulier et persistant il avait suivi le son. Il avait retrouvé Esca, à genoux, en train de nettoyer le carrelage du sol de la terrasse particulière de son oncle à l'aide d'une brosse. L'esclave avait cessé sa tâche en voyant son maître surgir, il l'avait scruté attendant probablement un ordre. Marcus lui avait fait signe de reprendre et il s'était exécuté. Un autre jour, il l'avait surpris dans les écuries en train de s'occuper des chevaux. Cette fois là, il s'était trouvé un siège et l'avait regardé faire. Quelque chose dans ses gestes l'avait hypnotisé. Il aimait les chevaux, cela se voyait et ils semblaient déjà le connaître et l'apprécier. Marcus aimait aussi ces bêtes, il espérait vraiment pouvoir remonter en selle un jour.

La veille de la venue du chirurgien, Marcus était nerveux, il se promenait dans la villa ne sachant que faire pour tromper son ennui et son appréhension. Il surprit son oncle en grande conversation avec Esca. Il lui expliquait comment ranger les provisions à sa convenance dans le garde-manger et ce qu'il attendait de lui. Cela déplut à Marcus, dans ses tripes il sentit que cela n'allait pas.

Esca était son esclave et pas celui de son oncle. Malgré tous ses efforts voire son déni, il avait pourtant accepté cette possession.

* * *

><p>* Barbare : désignait un étranger pour les Grecs et les Romains sans que cela ne soit encore péjoratif.<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu ... un p'tit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?<br>__Vous vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre ce sera le point de vue d'Esca ^^_


	2. Chapitre 2

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _ arianrhod34 . livejournal 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée d'Esca à la villa.<strong>

**Point de vue celte.**

* * *

><p>Concentré sur l'épée du gladiateur, Esca attendait avec la peur au ventre le coup fatal. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il pensait à sa famille dont il était le dernier représentant, ses parents, ses frères, tous morts au combat. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance, celle d'une mort honorable, il s'était fait capturer dans des conditions qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier… mais aujourd'hui il pensait à sa mort qu'il espérait digne. Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur, juste le contact froid de la pointe de la lame sur son torse… il fixait le gladiateur qui allait le tuer, il entendait la foule clamer, réclamer sa mise à mort. Les secondes semblaient des heures, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ce visage de métal serait le dernier qu'il verrait et soudain, dans toute cette confusion il entendit une voix, une voix qui s'élevait contre les autres, qui réclamait sa vie et qui devenait de plus en plus forte… il lâcha enfin des yeux le gladiateur pour chercher cette personne qui implorait avec force et conviction qu'on épargne sa vie. Leurs regards se soudèrent tandis que le romain tentait de convaincre la foule.<p>

Et il avait réussi… Esca s'était relevé abasourdi, perdu, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de cet homme qui avait détenu sa vie entre ses mains et qui avait choisi de le sauver.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… mais rapidement il pensa à son père, sa force et sa sagesse qui lui manquaient tellement. Il avait tant espéré le rejoindre aujourd'hui...

En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, son maître l'avait poussé dans sa cellule sans ménagement et lui jetant sa tunique, mécontent de sa prestation mais satisfait malgré tout de retrouver sa possession en vie. C'était parfait, il avait besoin de penser, il sentait soulagé alors qu'il ne le devrait pas… Il se cala dans un coin de la cellule, en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait encore vite. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Il allait probablement être vendu. Pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il défendu ? Il ne le saurait jamais et peu lui importait : il venait de lui voler la mort honorable à laquelle il aspirait et qu'il venait d'éviter de justesse.

Mais là encore, le destin lui joua un tour. Un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas vint le chercher. Il l'entendit discuter avec son maître, marchander son prix d'achat. La colère refit son apparition et surpassa tout autre sentiment.

Il cacha la dague de son père dans sa ceinture, c'était sa seule possession et il y tenait plus que tout. Son acheteur l'observa longuement avant de lui expliquer qu'il le ramenait chez lui pour servir son nouveau maître Marcus Flavius Aquila, son filleul et l'homme à qui il devait la vie.

Le destin est facétieux et parfois terrible, Esca comprit en cet instant qu'il avait une dette d'honneur envers son nouveau maître, c'était pour lui un lien autrement plus fort que celui entre un maître et son esclave. Il était peut être sa possession mais c'était cette dette qui lui assurerait un serviteur fidèle et dévoué. Pouvait-on imaginer obligation plus lourde ? Pour le breton il n'y en avait pas et il se résigna à passer le restant de ses jours –qu'ils devaient à cet homme- à le servir alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Comment était-il ? Comment allait-il le traiter ? Cette dette était un bien lourd fardeau sur ses épaules qu'il traîna le long du chemin qui le conduisait à son nouveau maître.

Arrivé à la villa, l'homme qui s'était présenté comme « l'oncle Aquila » lui demanda de l'attendre et de ne le rejoindre qu'à son appel. Il le laissa seul et Esca en profita pour observer la maison qui allait être son nouveau domicile. Pas très grande mais elle semblait agréable, le jardin qui donnait sur un petit lac était magnifique, nul doute qu'un esclave y officiait. Mais peu lui importait la beauté des lieux, ici il n'y avait que la servitude qui l'attendait. A l'arène il avait espéré que cette vie d'esclave, ingrate et déshonorante, allait enfin prendre fin. Ce romain avait contrarié ses espoirs et… il allait le rencontrer.

- Esclave !  
>Ne pouvait-il l'appeler par son nom ? Esclave, était tellement plus commode et tellement plus douloureux, <em>cela donne le ton<em>, pensa Esca.  
>Il se présenta en prenant soin de baisser les yeux comme l'aimaient les maîtres romains. Jamais il n'avait possédé lui-même d'esclave mais il était certain qu'il ne voudrait pas de ça. Il préférait un contact franc et direct, les yeux dans les yeux, on pouvait y lire tant de choses… son père lui répétait souvent que l'on pouvait mentir mais que la vérité se lisait toujours dans les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait voulu passer à côté de la vérité d'un homme.<p>

L'oncle Aquila l'obligea à entrer un peu plus dans la chambre en le poussant… toute sa vie se résumait maintenant à cela : une personne étrangère qui décidait de tout pour lui. Il n'avait pas voulu aller combattre dans l'arène, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas fait, on l'y avait poussé tout comme venait de le faire son acheteur. Mais il devait s'y résoudre, il ne déciderait jamais plus, on l'avait dépossédé de son libre arbitre. Mais, il savait toujours ce qu'il voulait et ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être présenté à un romain à qui il devait tant.

- Son nom est Esca, indiqua l'oncle Aquila avant de se retirer.  
>Il prit quelques secondes pour examiner son nouveau maître, sa vie dépendait de lui à présent. Même si cela ne changeait rien, il était anxieux et curieux. Il découvrit qu'il était blessé, il ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte à l'arène, qu'il était grand et fort… un soldat probablement.<br>- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, entama le romain.  
>- Je ne voulais pas être acheté, répondit Esca doucement du tac o tac. <em>Ni être ici contre mon gré avec une telle dette<em>, pensa-t-il.  
>- Tu aurais dû t'enfuir. Mon oncle ne t'aurait pas arrêté.<br>- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette d'honneur envers vous, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.  
>Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pour avoir côtoyé longuement les romains, il savait d'expérience qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas qu'un breton puisse être un homme d'honneur. C'était une qualité qui ne pouvait être attribué qu'à leur race.<br>- Contre ta volonté.  
>Ça, c'était la vérité. Un sentiment de honte envahit Esca en cet instant. Il n'était pas fier, ni de sa prestation ni de son statut. Avait-il seulement compris ses raisons ?<br>- On n'implore pas la merci, finit-il par ajouter la voix empreinte d'émotion pour tenter un début d'explication.  
>- Tu ne l'as pas fait, rétorqua le romain d'une voix forte, je l'ai fait pour toi. Sans aucune autre intention...<br>Esca ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et il comptait bien assumer cette dette que le romain le veuille ou non. Il sortit la dague de son père et s'approcha de lui. Il était temps qu'il sache vraiment qui il était.  
>- Je suis un fils des Brigantes, murmura-t-il, qui tiennent toujours parole.<br>Il jeta la dague aux pieds du romain.  
>- Je le jure sur le poignard de mon père, reprit-il. Je déteste tout ce que vous représentez, tout ce que vous êtes. Mais vous m'avez sauvé, fit-il en déglutissant difficilement. Et pour cela, je dois vous servir.<p>

Esca avait le sentiment d'avoir accompli une partie de ses obligations, le romain connaissait maintenant ses intentions. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait réagir, jamais il n'avait parlé à un romain de cette manière, son maître qui plus est… il garda les yeux baissés, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère et à son entier service. Il sentait le regard du romain sur lui, il était en train de le jauger. Il remarqua alors son bracelet, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître cet objet dont il connaissait la signification. Le romain était bien un soldat.  
>- Tu me jures obéissance et fidélité ? Tu me donnes ta parole ? répéta le romain le tirant de ses pensées.<br>- Je le jure, répondit Esca en levant puis rebaissant rapidement ses yeux.  
><em>Il hésite, il ne veux pas de moi… je vais repartir au marché aux esclaves<em>, pensa tristement Esca.

Après un moment d'observation, le maître s'assit et ramassa la dague. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, il tentait de le cacher mais cela était évident. Il la posa sur ses cuisses, voir cet objet s'éloigner de lui était un crève-cœur, il s'y était attaché plus que de raison depuis qu'on l'avait arraché à ses landes et emporté pour le sud du pays. Le romain n'avait rien dit, il avait accepté l'objet sans se moquer d'Esca, sans le punir pour l'avoir caché et presque menacé avec… ce romain n'était décidément pas comme les autres.  
>- Je voudrais que tu défasses mes lacets, demanda-t-il.<br>Esca reçut cette demande avec un certain soulagement.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait plus faire certains gestes seuls, il était là pour l'aider, mais cela semblait lui déplaire, _il est fier_,_ très fier,_ pensa immédiatement le breton. Comme lui avait pu l'être il y a longtemps, mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre. Que dirait son père s'il le voyait s'agenouiller ainsi devant son ennemi ? Et lui donner sa dague ? Ses conseils lui manquaient cruellement ainsi que son approbation. Il ne pouvait plus que se souvenir, suivre son cœur et son instinct.

- Que t'a dit mon oncle ? reprit le romain.  
>- Que je devais servir Marcus Flavius Aquila mon nouveau maître, fit-il toujours agenouillé devant lui les yeux braqués sur le sol, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses nues.<br>- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce que tu vois, répondit le romain sèchement. As-tu mangé ?  
>Esca secoua la tête. Il sentait la colère de son maître, il valait mieux faire profil bas dans ce cas.<br>- Demande à Stephanos, fit-il en soupirant.  
>Qui était donc Stephanos ? Un autre esclave sûrement, la villa ne semblait pas trop grande et Marcus n'avait pas d'esclave puisque son oncle l'avait acheté lui. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux ou trois autres esclaves, il ne serait pas difficile de trouver le Stephanos de la maison. Le maître semblait exaspéré, était-ce sa faute ? Sa jambe ? Ou tout autre chose ?<br>- As-tu déjà vécu dans une villa ? questionna le romain.  
>- Oui.<br>- Bien, Stephanos te montrera tout ce que tu dois savoir. Va maintenant.  
>Esca se releva lentement, les douleurs s'étaient réveillées et se rappelaient à lui les unes après les autres. C'étaient ses côtes qui le faisaient souffrir le plus mais il savait d'expérience que ce n'était rien de grave.<p>

Il trouva le dénommé Stephanos en cuisine qui s'affairait autour de la préparation du repas. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant, lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de le servir copieusement. C'était le repas du soir, le repas principal de la journée, mais tout de même, il avait eu la main lourde. Esca ne savait pas s'il pourrait tout ingurgiter mais il allait essayer c'était certain.  
>- La cuisine est grande et bien garnie, fit Esca entre deux bouchées en regardant autour de lui.<br>- Oh oui, répondit Stephanos, Aquila aime manger, bien manger.  
>- Est-ce toi qui cuisines ?<br>L'esclave acquiesça tout en continuant ses préparatifs.  
>- Depuis vingt ans ! ajouta-t-il.<br>Cela laissa Esca dubitatif, il en suspendit ses gestes. Vingt ans de servitude… cela lui sembla un bien long malheur. Comment pouvait-il supporter cela depuis si longtemps ?  
>- Es-tu affranchi ? le questionna-t-il.<br>- Non, répondit Stephanos en le regardant étrangement.  
>- N'aspires-tu pas à la liberté ? insista le jeune celte abasourdi.<br>- Eh bien, commença-t-il en suspendant ses gestes, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais, maintenant à quoi cela servirait-il ?  
>Esca ne sut quoi répondre, les mots lui manquaient tout à coup.<br>- Je suis vieux, mon maître également... Et puis, on est bien ici. Tu verras tu y seras bien toi aussi, ajouta-t-il sincère en reprenant sa cuisine.  
>Cette courte conversation avait déprimé Esca, il finit son repas en silence en regrettant amèrement de l'avoir commencée. Il lava sa vaisselle et Stephanos interrompit ses préparatifs pour lui faire une visite de la villa. Elle était finalement plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé, décorée simplement mais il ne s'y trompa pas. Dans les détails il vit que l'oncle Aquila devait disposer d'une rente confortable. Stephanos lui montra le bureau de son maître, une pièce dans laquelle il n'entra pas, elle regorgeait de parchemins en tous genres vaguement rangés dans une bibliothèque mais beaucoup jonchaient le sol autour d'un bureau qui trônait au milieu. Il y avait également plusieurs chaises et méridiennes. Stephanos l'avertit qu'il ne devait jamais y pénétrer, c'était l'antre du maître des lieux et il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à ses papiers. Esca acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre, dans sa culture on n'écrivait pas, il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt ni la valeur... mais il avait appris il y a longtemps déjà que pour les romains cela était parfois aussi précieux que l'or.<br>En dernier lieu, Stephanos l'amena dans sa propre chambre. Il sortit une nouvelle tunique pour lui et Esca enleva sans attendre celle qu'il portait. Elle n'était pas agréable à porter, trop grossière la laine piquait sa peau. Celle que lui avait choisie Stephanos était simple mais bien plus douce. Il surprit le regard de Stephanos sur ses hématomes qui s'affirmaient sur sa peau blanche, mais l'esclave ne posa aucune question.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite la cuisine et Esca suivit les consignes de Stephanos pour terminer le repas des maîtres. Le cuisinier en chef semblait ravi d'avoir un assistant et décréta que ce serait lui qui se servirait les plats et le vin.

- Marcus ! s'écria Aquila en posant sa fourchette et en souriant. Suis-je donc si ennuyeux ?  
>- Non mon oncle, pardon. C'est seulement…<br>- C'est ta blessure ?  
>Esca n'osa regarder son maître mais il devinait que la question l'embarrassait, un sentiment qu'il partageait avec lui. Il ne savait trop comment se tenir, qui regarder, quand resservir du vin… il ne connaissait pas encore les habitudes et les goûts de chacun, il voulait bien faire le premier jour. Il avait déjà servi dans une riche maisonnée mais rarement les repas. Et heureusement car cela se serait forcément mal fini… son passage chez Lucius Cornelius Minor avait été un vrai cauchemar pour le celte, il ne s'était entendu avec personne. Ni avec ses camarades d'infortune, ni avec son maître, un odieux personnage, tout comme sa femme et même ses enfants gâtés. Il s'était battu à de nombreuses reprises et il avait été battu à de nombreuses reprises. Son maître avait alors décidé de le vendre comme gladiateur compte tenu de son caractère belliqueux. Mais il y avait vraiment peu de chances que cela se passe de la même manière dans cette maison. Son jeune maître lui avait sauvé la vie, il se préoccupait de savoir s'il avait mangé ou pas… Stephanos avait probablement raison, le lieu devait être presque agréable à vivre. Mais il y serait toujours un esclave avec ses maîtres romains et cela suffisait à ruiner tout bonheur.<p>

- Cela fait plusieurs semaines, ce n'est pas normal, décida Aquila sans attendre une confirmation qui ne venait pas. Je connais un chirurgien d'excellente réputation, je vais le faire quérir. Il habite loin mais il viendra pour moi…  
>- Une vieille connaissance ? questionna Marcus en coupant son oncle.<br>- Non ! se récria Aquila en riant. On m'en a simplement parlé, il a semble-t-il une dextérité comme nul autre. Si j'envoie un message demain, nous devrions le voir dans une semaine.  
>- Bien. Fais-le. Cela ne peut être pire.<p>

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence le plus absolu, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune celte. Après avoir aidé son maître à s'installer dans le jardin, il partit préparer son lit. Stephanos lui avait donné les grandes lignes, pour le reste il fit à son idée. A son retour dans la chambre, son maître ne dit rien, c'était donc que ses dispositions lui convenaient. Il était tôt, pourtant il l'envoya se coucher.

Stephanos lui avait préparé un couchage dans sa propre chambre. Il avait simplement posé un matelas sur le sol et dessus un drap et une couverture. L'esclave grec avait un vrai lit romain, il lui faudrait probablement patienter longtemps avant d'avoir la même chose mais en attendant, il ne comptait pas partager la chambre de l'esclave. Ils se couchaient tôt dans cette maison car Stephanos l'avait rejoint pour également se coucher. Tandis qu'il se déshabillait pour se coucher, sans un mot, Esca tira le matelas dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Marcus. Il s'installa derrière la porte qui donnait près de la tête de son lit. Il attendit un peu assis sur le matelas une réaction de Stephanos, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, il en conclut qu'il avait le droit de dormir où bon lui semblait.  
>La bougie de Marcus n'avait pas été soufflée, il le voyait au travers de la porte. En prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit, il arrangea le drap, retira sa tunique puis éteignit sa propre bougie. En s'installant, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le confort, la douceur des draps sur son torse et ses jambes nues. Il détestait cette vie et pourtant il appréciait d'avoir bien mangé, de dormir sans craindre un réveil brutal, d'avoir un matelas et des draps propres… il comprit aussi où résidait le danger et pourquoi Stephanos était resté esclave si longtemps. En prendre conscience lui éviterait probablement de tomber dans le même piège. Si seulement il pouvait encore prendre ses propres décisions... En pleine nuit il fut réveillé par de faibles gémissements, ils étaient à peine perceptibles, mais Esca avait le sommeil léger. Il tendit l'oreille, son maître souffrait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager cela. Il mit un certain temps à se rendormir.<p>

Esca comprit vite que son nouveau maître ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne cachait pas son impatience ou son irritation à chaque fois qu'il se présentait à lui. Il ne l'avait pas choisi, son oncle l'avait fait pour lui et cet arrangement ne lui convenait apparemment pas. Clairement, il voulait le voir le moins possible, dès qu'il le pouvait il le renvoyait. Cela ne rendait pas sa tâche plus facile, au contraire il ne savait pas quand intervenir et quand laisser le romain faire les choses par lui-même. En quelques jours, il s'était organisé pour prendre soin des affaires de son maître sans que celui-ci ne le voie faire, de cette manière il minimisait au maximum sa présence. Quand bien même, Esca se posait beaucoup de questions et jour après jour il finit par se convaincre qu'il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre le marché aux esclaves.

Même si son maître réduisait ses tâches au minimum, il ne manquait pas pour autant d'occupations, l'oncle Aquila ayant pourvu à la chose. Il avait longuement soupiré quand Esca lui avait expliqué à demi mots que sa présence ne semblait pas souhaitée par son filleul. Il l'avait alors entraîné avec lui pour lui attribuer différentes tâches à réaliser. Stephanos était le seul que cette situation rendait clairement heureux.

Esca fit la connaissance du jardinier, encore un esclave grec un peu plus jeune que Stephanos mais pas tellement. Il avait alors compris que l'oncle Aquila l'avait aussi choisi pour son jeune âge, il devait penser qu'ils pourraient bien entendre. Mais il s'était trompé et Esca en venait presque à le regretter. Le romain était différent des autres parce qu'il l'avait sauvé dans cette arène et il ne voulait pas croire qu'il l'avait fait sans aucune arrière pensée. Tous les romains réclamaient sa mort et lui, blessé, fatigué, il s'était dressé contre eux.  
>Il avait accepté la dague de son père et en avait pris soin sans se moquer ou dénigrer les bretons comme le faisaient tous les autres romains. Il l'avait emmaillotée dans un chiffon puis rangée dans un coffre. En rangeant des vêtements qui venaient de sécher, il l'avait retrouvée.<p>

Le romain avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux par ces gestes là, car sa loyauté avait ses limites. Jamais il ne pourrait servir un homme qu'il haïssait, quelque soit le serment qu'il lui avait fait. Les romains étaient arrivés en conquérants, ils avaient fait des promesses aux clans bretons pour mieux les _briser_. Car aucune n'avait été tenue, ils avaient pillé et massacré des villages entiers, violé les femmes et tué sans distinction. Aucun breton ne l'avait oublié, comment le pourraient-ils en vivant sous la domination constante des romains.

Il avait fait un serment à son maître, mais Esca se réservait lui aussi le droit de le _briser_.


	3. Chapitre 3

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _ arianrhod34 . livejournal 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le chirurgien.<strong>

**Point de vue romain.**

* * *

><p>- Qui a examiné cette blessure ? demanda le chirurgien que l'oncle Aquila avait fait quérir.<br>- Le chirurgien du fort, répondit Marcus tout en retenue.  
>- Etait-il soûl ? Quel gâchis incroyable. Vous devez souffrir constamment.<br>- Il a fait 200 lieues dans une charrette. Il a failli en mourir, surenchérit l'oncle Aquila.  
>- Je vais devoir rouvrir la plaie. Il reste du métal à l'intérieur.<br>Marcus fut étonné il se s'y attendait pas, _quelle mauvaise nouvelle, _pensa le romain.  
>- S'il faut le faire, laisse-le faire, pas vrai ? fit Aquila presque joyeux en se levant.<br>Marcus ne partageait pas le sentiment de son oncle, cette annonce le renvoyait plusieurs semaines en arrière. Il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire réexaminer par cet inconnu mais, découvrir qu'il allait devoir repasser par toutes les souffrances qu'il avait déjà endurées était une immense déception. Il avait espéré qu'il lui prescrirait un quelconque médicament et que les choses s'arrangeraient vite … Il faillit le faire remarquer à son oncle mais celui-ci quittait déjà sa chambre.  
>- Ce sera terminé très vite, l'encouragea le chirurgien, j'ai les meilleurs couteaux sur le marché, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.<br>Etait-ce sensé lui remonter le moral ? Et bien ce n'était pas le cas ! Etre blessé dans le feu du combat était une chose, s'y soumettre volontairement une autre.  
>- Du vin, demanda Marcus les yeux braqués au plafond.<p>

Son oncle était arrivé avec Esca, ce qui ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit à son oncle, c'était tout à fait inutile. Il ne comprendrait pas ce que de toute façon lui-même ne concevait pas bien. Marcus avait bien saisi que sa manière anti conventionnelle de traiter son esclave personnel déplaisait à son oncle, par ses regards lourds de sens, ses soupirs, ses sourcils levés … mais peu lui importait. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis en lui achetant, il ne lui demandait pas le sien sur la manière dont il le traitait. Surtout qu'il le traitait bien.

Il n'avait jamais possédé d'esclave personnel, d'esclave qui le suive comme son ombre et, il ne l'avait jamais désiré. Mais dans cette période sombre de sa vie, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule compagnie : celle de ses soucis. Ils occupaient son esprit, l'assiégeaient, l'opprimant sans relâche. Il menait un combat contre cet assaillant et personne d'autre que lui-même ne pouvait l'aider, certainement pas un esclave celte. Son oncle avait voulu bien faire mais, le moment avait été fort mal choisi.

L'esclave sortit de la chambre et Marcus se retrouva enfin seul avec lui-même. Allongé sur son lit il fixait le plafond en attendant que sa colère éclate, espérant qu'ensuite elle disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, comme le ferait un orage d'été. L'atmosphère était lourde mais l'orage n'éclatait point … impossible allongé ainsi ! Marcus écrasa ses poings serrés sur le matelas. Il avait besoin d'une épée … de se défouler physiquement, il n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi limité dans ses déplacements et ses gestes. Crier pouvait être utile mais en cet instant il n'en éprouvait même plus l'envie. Et dire que cela allait être pire demain …  
>L'esclave revint par la porte sur sa gauche mais se tint à l'embrasure, il le fixait de ses yeux clairs. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, il savait garder un visage impassible et indéchiffrable. Il lui fit signe d'entrer tout en se redressant dans le lit. Esca posa son plateau et saisit son bras pour l'aider.<br>- Lâche-moi, ordonna Marcus.  
>Maintenant plus que jamais, cela le rendait malade de se savoir si faible.<br>L'esclave lui servit un verre de vin et il le renvoya. Il avait la carafe à sa disposition, parfait pour s'enivrer et tenter d'oublier cette vie devenue à ce point misérable. Il n'était plus que l'ombre d'un centurion.

Le chirurgien ne revint que deux jours plus tard, deux jours d'enfer pour Marcus. L'attente le rendait nerveux, lui pourtant si calme la veille d'un combat … mais il se raisonnait et maîtrisait ses nerfs. Son oncle tenta une discussion sur ce sujet mais il lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur ce point, douloureux à plus d'un sens. Aquila l'entreprit alors sur un sujet qui les passionnait tous deux au plus haut point : les sièges de villes fortifiées. Il écrivait au sujet des techniques romaines un livre et Marcus, qui avait une grande expérience en la matière, accepta de lui livrer ses réflexions. Ils eurent ces conversations dans le bureau feutré d'Aquila, bien installé sur une méridienne regorgeant de coussins, ce furent finalement de bons moments.

Quand enfin le chirurgien se présenta à la villa, tout était prêt pour l'opération qui aurait lieu sur la table du salon, celle où ils mangeaient tous les jours. Le chirurgien y avait lui-même placé des clous sur la tranche pour tendre des lanières de cuir censées le retenir. Marcus avait le cœur qui battait vite sous l'effet de la peur, il embrassa l'aigle qui pendait à son cou comme il le faisait à chaque fois avant un combat, pour se porter chance et se donner du courage.

- Prêt ? demanda le chirurgien.  
>Prêt il l'était et depuis longtemps, malheureusement plusieurs semaines. Que de temps perdu ...<br>- Prêt, répondit Marcus fermement.  
>Il avait hâte maintenant, il voulait en finir. Avec le chirurgien, avec la douleur, avec la faiblesse de son corps pourtant si fort. Il jeta un œil à son esclave et pour une fois il lut clairement ses pensées sur son visage, il était impressionné par ce qui allait se dérouler. Il y lisait une certaine peur, était-ce le reflet de la sienne ?<br>- Tu peux y aller, lui dit-il comme à son habitude.  
>- Non ! rétorqua le chirurgien, j'aurai besoin de l'esclave pour vous tenir.<br>- Mon oncle ne peut-il pas faire ça ?  
>Il détestait l'idée d'être faible en présence de son esclave, aujourd'hui plus encore que d'habitude. Il exécrait l'idée que le breton puisse lire dans ses yeux son appréhension, qu'il le voie souffrir, et pour finir perdre toute dignité. Chaque bataille est différente, qui pouvait prédire sa réaction et la force de sa volonté avec un couteau planté dans le genou ? Son assurance en cet instant ne serait qu'orgueil.<p>

- Moi ? questionna Aquila étonné. Non, fit-il en riant. Non, j'en suis venu à détester la vue du sang. Surtout le sang de quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Sois fort, l'encouragea-t-il le poing sur son torse.  
>- Rapidement, ordonna le chirurgien à Esca, tiens-le. Mets ton poids dessus, esclave !<br>Marcus trouvait cela terriblement embarrassant et ne put le cacher.  
>- Plus fort ! exigea le chirurgien et Esca posa sa main sur son front appuyant de tout son poids sur son torse.<br>- Prenez une grande respiration. Quand je dirai "maintenant", expirez. Maintenant !  
>Le visage de l'esclave qui, étrangement, le regardait dans les yeux se brouilla tandis que le chirurgien enfonçait son couteau dans son genou. La douleur était atroce, pire que sur le champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, de bouger, de souffrir encore et encore … jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans son lit.<p>

En quelques instants, il comprit que tout était fini. Il faisait noir autour de lui, il ne percevait aucun bruit, il était donc resté évanoui longtemps … Du coin de l'œil il vit son esclave se lever, il le veillait. Il lui fit boire un peu d'eau, il en avait bien besoin sa bouche était pâteuse. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment la manière dont cela s'était passé. Mais lui avait assisté à tout, il savait.  
>- Ai-je perdu ma dignité ? réussit-il à articuler.<br>Comme à son habitude l'esclave ne parla pas, il secoua simplement la tête, l'air sincère. En cet instant, il le trouva très jeune, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, arrivé au mauvais moment.  
>- Merci, lui dit-il.<br>Il le remerciait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la villa.  
>On ne gratifiait pas un esclave mais, cette nuit, il en avait eu envie. Marcus espéra qu'il avait compris qu'il le remerciait pour tout. Il se rendormit difficilement, son genou le lançait mais il avait l'espoir -à nouveau- de guérir.<p>

Son réveil fut moins pénible qu'il ne le pensait. Il se redressa difficilement dans le lit, il voulait examiner sa blessure. Il défit lentement le bandage curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait maintenant son genou. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir mais la cicatrice ressemblait enfin à autre chose qu'une carte de routes. Le chirurgien n'était pas loin de la vérité, le médecin du fort avait un ventre bien rond qui dénotait une addiction certaine aux boissons locales. Tandis qu'il examinait sa blessure et fondait de nouveaux espoirs de guérison, l'esclave fit son entrée avec un plateau. Marcus n'avait fait pourtant aucun bruit, mais il semblait avoir un sixième sens pour sentir ses humeurs et détecter ses réveils. Il partageait avec son maître les mêmes traits tirés, il l'avait veillé jusqu'au milieu de la nuit pour lui donner ce verre d'eau dont il avait eu besoin. Le celte remarqua le bandage défait, il l'interrogea du regard mais Marcus ne dit rien. Il l'aida à s'installer pour manger puis, lentement et avec douceur, il refit le bandage.  
>- Il va revenir te voir, fit savoir Esca concentré sur le genou de son maître.<br>- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Marcus.  
>Esca haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas prévu cette question apparemment.<br>- Etre payé ? suggéra-t-il.  
>- Hum, probablement.<br>- Il m'a expliqué comment nettoyer la plaie et les exercices à faire …  
>- Les exercices ? répéta Marcus en coupant Esca.<br>Celui-ci hocha la tête.  
>- Il a dit que tu pourrais courir dans 20 jours, fit Esca en se levant, et remonter à cheval, ajouta-t-il.<br>_Monter à cheval … un rêve ! Serait-il à porté de main ?_ espéra Marcus. Peut être … sûrement.  
>- Marcus ! s'exclama son oncle en entrant dans la chambre, tout sourire.<br>Esca qui allait repartir apporta une chaise à l'oncle Aquila et Marcus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement quand il le vit l'accepter. Esca se cala bien entendu dans un coin de la chambre, le regard baissé. Les dieux en étaient témoin, tout dans cette scène agaçait Marcus.  
>- Je suis heureux de te voir éveillé et tu as bonne mine. Comment te sens-tu ? entama Aquila.<br>- Pas trop mal …  
>- Ce chirurgien m'a fait forte impression. Il a affirmé que tu pourrais remarcher normalement dans très peu de temps !<br>- Et monter à cheval.  
>- Il n'a point parlé de cheval, mais si tu peux marcher, tu pourras certainement monter à cheval, réfléchit Aquila, même peut être plus vite.<br>Marcus jeta un coup d'œil à son esclave sans pouvoir croiser son regard. Il avait bien entendu compris son amour des chevaux. Quel petit malin … qui avait été vite démasqué.  
>- N'est-ce pas extraordinaire ! s'exclama Aquila en tirant Marcus de ses pensées.<br>- Attendons de voir, répondit Marcus prudent, en quittant son esclave des yeux.  
>Il n'avait pas affronté son regard.<br>- Oui, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Aquila un peu déçu du peu d'enthousiasme de son filleul. J'ai une amie, reprit-il après un silence, qui voudrait te voir. Une jeune veuve, fort agréable …  
>- Ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa Marcus exaspéré.<br>Tout à coup, Aquila sembla comprendre, enfin, qu'il soufrait toujours le martyr et que, comme ces dernières semaines, il préférait être seul. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche et se leva enfin, Esca remit la chaise à sa place.  
>- N'oublie pas de manger Marcus, fit-il avant de sortir, Esca à sa suite.<br>Marcus relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenue inconsciemment quand il entendit son oncle ordonner à Esca de retourner dans la chambre. Il soupira en entament son petit déjeuner tandis qu'il vit du coin de l'œil son esclave particulier traverser sa chambre, ouvrir les portes qui donnaient sur sa terrasse et s'y installer. Assis par terre, personne ne pouvait deviner sa présence. _Vive les autodidactes_, pensa Marcus nullement offusqué par cette attitude.

Dans la journée, l'esclave se présenta à nouveau lui, avec un air plein d'excuses et un plateau de jeu entre les mains. Marcus sourit intérieurement devant la mimique de son esclave, encore une idée de son oncle probablement.  
>- Reste, ordonna-t-il pour le retenir alors qu'Esca avait fait volte-face prêt à repartir devant son absence de réaction.<br>L'esclave parut étonné, il y avait de quoi. C'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait un tel ordre, mais sa gêne évidente l'avait amadoué. Il avait pitié de lui ainsi tiraillé ainsi entre deux maîtres.  
>- Est-ce que tu sais jouer ? se renseigna Marcus.<br>Il fit non de la tête.  
>- Va chercher la chaise, ordonna le romain en se redressant un peu dans son lit.<br>Les règles n'étaient pas si simples, mais le celte les comprit vite après les explications de Marcus et quelques exemples. Il avait gardé ses yeux baissés comme d'habitude mais, Marcus décida que cela ne lui convenait plus. Sur la table du salon, alors que le chirurgien le malmenait, il avait aimé son regard franc, il y avait vu une lueur … peut être de la compassion mais c'était surtout sa force qui y brillait, cela l'avait aidé à se montrer fort à son tour.  
>- Esca, fit Marcus.<br>L'esclave releva la tête et Marcus lui saisit le menton pour le maintenir dans cette position.  
>- Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux, réclama-t-il les siens braqués sur son esclave, l'air très sérieux.<br>Esca le regarda étrangement, Marcus crut déceler dans ses traits de la fierté. Il hocha la tête pour seule réponse en déglutissant difficilement avant de se concentrer sur la partie qui venait de débuter. Il déplaça une pièce avant de regarder son maître.  
>- Et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses gagner, c'est compris ? le prévint Marcus d'une voix forte.<br>- Oui.  
>- Bien, alors le jeu peut commencer.<p>

Marcus était chagriné de le reconnaître mais, l'après-midi passa vite. Esca au fil des parties commençait à devenir un bon joueur et chaque partie était de plus en plus intéressante et difficile à jouer. Le celte prenait un plaisir manifeste à jouer, il était concentré et il cherchait à gagner. Cela plaisait à Marcus, les parties étaient bien accrochées et la tension entre les deux hommes palpable. Esca venait de remporter une partie pour la première fois quand l'oncle Aquila fit son entrée sans s'être manifesté, comme à son habitude. Esca troublé par le bonheur d'avoir gagné et surpris par cette arrivée inopinée, se leva d'un bond devant le maître de maison et renversa le plateau.

L'oncle Aquila leva un sourcil en regardant Esca bafouiller une excuse et ramasser les pièces à genoux au pied du lit de Marcus. Ce dernier souriait devant son esclave maladroit mais décidément touchant.  
>- Comment vas-tu Marcus ? Est-ce que cette partie était intéressante ? fit-il taquin.<br>- Oui mon oncle, admis Marcus, elle l'était.  
>Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher le plaisir qu'il avait pris, la présence d'Esca à ses côtés et son attitude un peu étrange étaient déjà de bons indices, autant avouer.<p>

Concentré sur le jeu, Marcus l'avait été beaucoup moins sur la douleur. Mais en cette fin d'après-midi, elle se réveillait avec force. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas bougé et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en cherchant une position plus confortable. Son oncle soupira en le voyant encore souffrir, cela lui était pénible. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le fils de son frère. Mais sa vie était difficile, malgré toute sa bonne volonté les dieux semblaient s'acharner sur lui. Il n'aspirait qu'à la vie militaire, faite d'honneur, de bravoure et de victoires. Il voyait tous les jours combien son filleul était affecté par sa blessure bien sûr mais, surtout la fin prématurée de son service. Son caractère s'en ressentait mais, Aquila ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il devait ressentir. C'était tellement injuste, il n'avait rien fait pour être puni de la sorte. Alors il acceptait sa mauvaise humeur passagère, ses longs silences et ses retraites solitaires. Il ferait tout pour l'aider dans la nouvelle vie qu'il se choisirait. Aquila était optimiste, Marcus était un battant, un vainqueur, il allait se remettre et briller dans la nouvelle voie qu'il choisirait, quel qu'elle soit.

- Je te laisse te reposer, fit Aquila doucement avant de quitter la pièce suivit de près par Esca.  
>Marcus tenta de se concentrer sur la douleur, il n'avait que cela à faire. C'était minant à la longue, mais penser à tout autre chose était désespérant alors …<p>

Il ne reste pas longtemps seul, Esca revint vite les bras chargés.  
>- Il faut nettoyer, expliqua-t-il à Marcus.<br>Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il supposait que le chirurgien savait ce qu'il faisait et par délégation, Esca également. L'esclave défit son bandage, passa un produit sur la plaie, qui piqua d'ailleurs, puis refit le pansement avec un bandage propre de manière tout à fait savante, les explications du chirurgien supposa le romain.  
>- Et l'amphore ? interrogea Marcus en désignant d'un signe de tête l'objet posé au sol.<br>- C'est pour la douleur … fit-il hésitant.  
>- C'est-à-dire ? Explique-toi.<br>- Elle est fraîche, si je la glisse sous ton genou, le froid te soulagera un peu, expliqua-t-il doucement.  
>- Vas-y, ordonna Marcus en soupirant.<br>Esca recouvra l'amphore remplie d'eau d'un tissu puis il la glissa délicatement sous son genou. Après seulement quelques minutes, Marcus sentit la douleur très nettement reculer. Il se détendit un peu, la douleur le maintenait éveillé, mais à présent qu'il avait moins mal la fatigue resurgissait plus forte que jamais. L'envie de se reposer devenait impérieuse.  
>- Ça va mieux ? osa demander l'esclave ses yeux plein de compassion tournés vers le romain.<br>Il semblait respecter sans difficulté la requête du romain, il avait cessé de baisser les yeux en sa présence. C'était bien mieux ainsi, nul doute.  
>- Oui, murmura Marcus. Ce chirurgien n'est finalement pas si mauvais ... Laisse-moi, et que personne ne me dérange, ajouta-t-il avant qu'Esca ne ferme les portes de sa chambre.<br>- Oui maître, l'entendit-il répondre avant de sombrer dans un sommeil plus que bienvenu.

oOoOoOoOo

- La plaie est nette, elle est déjà bien refermée, elle ne suinte plus. Je suis très optimiste, déclara le chirurgien en relevant le nez du genou de Marcus.  
>Il était revenu voir son patient le surlendemain de son opération avant de quitter définitivement la ville.<br>- C'est impressionnant, déclara Aquila qui avait observé en même temps. Mais il souffre toujours … ajouta-t-il récoltant un regard noir de Marcus.  
>- C'est un passage obligé, les chairs se reforment. Il n'y a rien à faire, juste laisser la nature faire son œuvre.<br>- L'amphore fraîche m'a fait du bien, fit remarquer Marcus.  
>- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le chirurgien.<br>- Esca, l'esclave, corrigea immédiatement Marcus devant les sourcils froncés du médecin, a glissé une amphore remplie d'eau bien fraîche sous ma jambe et cela a atténué la douleur, termina-t-il en regardant Esca qui en présence de son oncle et du médecin avait repris son attitude soumise.

Il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et avait relevé la tête en entendant parler de son stratagème.  
>- C'est une bonne idée, réfléchit le chirurgien à haute voix, qu'il a dû voir dans une autre maison romaine. Il peut le refaire mais d'ici quelques jours la douleur devrait diminuer jusqu'à disparaître. Esclave, fit-il en faisant signe à Esca de s'approcher. Le bandage était correctement fait, lui dit-il. Il faut continuer à nettoyer et refaire le bandage pendant cinq jours. Ensuite, il faudra commencer les exercices de musculation. Voyons si tu as retenu la leçon.<br>Esca refit les exercices avec la jambe valide de Marcus sous l'œil expert du chirurgien et celui curieux du blessé. Il n'était pas au fait de ces soins mais le chirurgien lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas attendre plus longtemps pour commencer sa rééducation, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de muscle.

Le chirurgien quitta définitivement Marcus, il lui demanda simplement de lui donner de ses nouvelles dès qu'il marcherait à nouveau sans boiter. L'oncle Aquila assurément fier d'avoir trouvé cet homme providentiel raccompagna le médecin et lui paya ce qu'il lui devait, un tribut à la hauteur du talent de l'homme.

Esca n'avait pas bougé, il se trouvait toujours à son chevet. Marcus le considéra longuement. Assurément il n'était pas un esclave personnel comme les autres, pas un celte comme les autres. Ce qu'il avait entrevu, deviné dans l'arène se confirmait avec plus de force que jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ? ^^<em>_  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 4

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le chirurgien.<strong>

**Point de vue celte, partie 1.**

* * *

><p>Le chirurgien arriva en début de soirée, une semaine après que l'oncle Aquila l'ait fait quérir, exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Le maître de maison l'accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, lui proposa immédiatement quelques mets pour qu'il se remette de son voyage. L'homme accepta et déposa alors brusquement dans les bras d'Esca ses affaires de voyage avant de s'installer à la table du salon avec l'oncle Aquila. Esca les rangea sur une banquette.<p>

D'emblée celui-ci décida que cet homme ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait même pas eu un regard pour lui. Tout en rangeant soigneusement ses affaires, il se dit que ce chirurgien avait tout du romain arrogant et sûr de lui qui haïssait les bretons ou, plus probablement, tout ce qui n'était pas romain. Le repas englouti, l'oncle l'invita à le suivre pour qu'il examine Marcus, il n'oublia pas Esca à qui il fit un signe.

Après avoir salué le blessé, le médecin s'installa sur le lit, sortit quelques instruments pour examiner la cicatrice ou plutôt la plaie. Aquila s'assit sur la chaise et Esca se tint près de la terrasse, les yeux baissés, peu à l'aise.  
>- Qui a examiné cette blessure ? demanda le chirurgien après quelques minutes.<br>- Le chirurgien du fort, répondit le blessé très calmement.  
>Esca devinait pourtant une colère contenue.<br>- Etait-il soûl ? Quel gâchis incroyable. Vous devez souffrir constamment.  
>- Il a fait 200 lieues dans une charrette. Il a failli en mourir, surenchérit l'oncle Aquila.<br>Esca ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux, il ignorait tout de ce qui avait causé cette blessure. On ne lui avait rien dit mais il était très curieux. Comme lui avait exposé Marcus le jour de son arrivée, il ne pouvait qu'observer pour comprendre. Stephanos en savait un peu plus que lui, mais il répondait évasivement à ses questions alors que lui brûlait de connaître l'histoire de son maître. En insistant il avait compris que l'esclave grec n'avait pas envie de lui livrer ses maigres connaissances, il fit valoir que cela n'était pas son rôle ... En filigrane, il était clair que l'esclave ne serait pas un allié. Il supposa que comme son maître Aquila, il désapprouvait son attitude. L'imagination d'Esca avait alors pris le relais, il avait inventé une ancienne vie à son maître à partir des éléments qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, en quelques minutes, il en avait appris beaucoup.

Parfois Marcus paraissait si triste, ses yeux se voilaient mais l'instant d'après, c'était de la colère qu'on y lisait. Esca en avait conclu que son maître avait connu un grand malheur, mais que c'était un battant peu enclin à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il portait un bracelet militaire, une décoration pour faits de bravoure, il était donc un soldat, mais là s'arrêtaient ses connaissances, en fait il ignorait tout de sa vie de soldat. En revanche il connaissait bien sa vie actuelle et ses maux. Son maître ne se plaignait jamais pourtant le médecin venait de le confirmer, il soufrait tout le temps. Il était brave et courageux au combat comme maintenant. Allait-il repartir dans sa légion une fois rétabli ? Probablement, et Esca lui, repartirait vers le marché aux esclaves.

- Je vais devoir rouvrir la plaie. Il reste du métal à l'intérieur.  
>Le romain ne dit rien mais Esca lut sur son visage son étonnement puis, forcément, sa déception.<br>- S'il faut le faire, laisse-le faire, pas vrai ? fit Aquila presque joyeux en se levant.  
>Esca se poussa légèrement pour les laisser passer, le sort de Marcus était scellé, la consultation terminée.<br>- Ce sera terminé très vite, encouragea le chirurgien, j'ai les meilleurs couteaux sur le marché, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Aquila avait demandé à Esca d'assister à la consultation et de rester dans la chambre après leur départ pour servir son maître. En partant à son tour, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour lui rappeler son devoir. Il lui avait ordonné sur un ton de reproche qui avait ennuyé Esca. Il ne faisait qu'obéir à la volonté de son maître, le celte savait bien que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée alors, comment faire ? Il n'y avait pas de solution. Il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre donné directement par le maître des lieux tout en sachant très bien, que sa présence contrariait Marcus. Qu'Aquila ou Stephanos ne le comprennent pas lui importait peu, en revanche il craignait la réaction du maître de maison. Il l'avait acheté, sans consulter son filleul, il pouvait le vendre à n'importe quel moment. Il devait, absolument, se montrer utile.

- Du vin, demanda Marcus les yeux braqués au plafond.  
>Il partit en cuisine, il remplit un verre et décida finalement d'emporter également la carafe. La nouvelle était désagréable et Marcus allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus qu'un verre pour dépasser sa déception. Il se présenta à la porte de la chambre mais attendit que Marcus remarque son arrivée, il ne voulait pas l'indisposer. Esca le trouvait courageux, rester aussi longtemps inactif devait être insupportable. Lui-même souffrait de ne jamais quitter la villa. Comment pouvaient-ils, d'ailleurs, aimer vivre de cette manière ? Lui détestait. Il rêvait de partir chasser, de retrouver cette communion avec la nature, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la dénaturer comme le faisaient les romains. Il rêvait de galoper sur un des chevaux d'Aquila dont il s'occupait. Il avait tellement besoin de sortir … le soir venu, l'envie d'aller se baigner était très forte mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas osé. Cela le démangeait et pourtant il n'était pas alité comme son maître. Marcus devait avoir les mêmes rêves, Esca en était certain. Il se mettait à sa place et le plaignait sincèrement.<p>

Il maître lui fit signe d'entrer tout en essayant de se redresser dans le lit ce qui lui posait semblait-il quelques difficultés.  
>- Lâche-moi, ordonna Marcus en se dégageant alors qu'Esca avait saisi son bras pour l'aider.<br>Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas entre lui et Marcus, il semblait tout faire de travers. Il quitta la chambre, congédié par Marcus, dépité, il prévint Stephanos qu'il se trouvait à l'étable. Prendre soin des chevaux était son occupation favorite, puisque son maître ne voulait pas de lui autant profiter de ce temps « libre » du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il y passa deux bonnes heures. Aquila était sorti avec la jument et comme il avait plu la veille, ses sabots étaient pleins de boue sans parler de sa robe. Il passa du temps à tout nettoyer et à récurer ses sabots. Mais cela n'était pas du travail, il aimait leur compagnie, bien meilleure que celle romaine … Au moins eux le laissaient parler en celte tandis qu'il changeait la paille, leur donnait du foin, de l'eau, les brossaient. Le temps passait vite avec eux alors qu'à la villa, malgré ses tâches, il s'ennuyait terriblement. Esca observa les chevaux un moment avant de les quitter, en traînant les pieds.

Le chirurgien ne revint que deux jours plus tard, deux jours pendant lesquels Marcus passa beaucoup de temps avec son oncle au grand soulagement d'Esca. C'était plus simple ainsi. Il en avait profité pour changer ses draps et nettoyer sa chambre, cela faisait dix jours maintenant qu'il était arrivé dans ce lieu. Il ne se plaignait pas, jamais sa vie n'avait été plus agréable depuis qu'il avait été capturé. Malgré tout, il vivait dans l'appréhension qu'un de ses gestes finisse par venir à bout de la patience d'un de ses maîtres romain et qu'il ne le revende. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être une marchandise, à chaque fois que cela lui était rappelé, c'était un coup de poignard de plus dans sa fierté d'homme.

Le chirurgien exigea des linges propres, de l'eau chaude et s'attela à une petite transformation de la table du salon. Habilement il plaça des clous sur les côtés de manière à pouvoir tendre des lanières de cuir. Il déposa différents couteaux qui firent froid dans le dos à Esca qui observait la scène, curieux et inquiet.  
>- Va chercher ton maître, lui ordonna-t-il.<br>Esca se rendit à la chambre de Marcus pour constater que celui-ci s'était changé sans son aide et avait déjà attrapé son bâton il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il repartit sans même que Marcus ne s'aperçoive de sa venue.  
>Il retourna au salon en prévenant le chirurgien que son patient arrivait, celui-ci lui demanda une bassine d'eau froide pour se laver les mains. Marcus s'installa sur la table en même temps qu'Aquila arrivait les bras chargés de linge propre et Esca avec la bassine. Stephanos s'était attelé au repas, il n'y avait décidemment rien qui ne le perturbait dans ses habitudes. Le celte avait déjà remarqué l'aigle qui pendait au cou de son maître, il le vit l'embrasser. Il n'aima pas cette vision … une vague de haine le submergea. C'était le symbole de Rome, la haute autorité qui avait décidé un jour que leurs terres seraient romaines ou ne seraient plus rien, qui avait asservi tout un peuple. Mais … son maître n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé aux celtes, il s'obligea à se concentrer sur lui. Il le trouvait brave, vraiment courageux pour se soumettre ainsi sachant que des couteaux allaient s'enfoncer dans son genou. Etrangement, un sentiment de fierté chassa le ressentiment qui l'avait envahi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la détermination du romain et la dangerosité de ce qui allait suivre.<p>

- Prêt ? demanda le chirurgien.  
>- Prêt, répondit Marcus fermement en regardant droit devant lui. Tu peux y aller, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un œil à son esclave.<br>- Non ! rétorqua le chirurgien alors qu'Esca s'en allait, j'aurai besoin de l'esclave pour vous tenir.  
>Esca s'arrêta pour se placer à droite de Marcus en face du chirurgien, prêt à aider.<br>- Mon oncle ne peut-il pas faire ça ?  
>Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit … il ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi.<br>- Moi ? questionna Aquila étonné. Non, fit-il en riant. Non, j'en suis venu à détester la vue du sang. Surtout le sang de quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Sois fort, l'encouragea-t-il le poing sur son torse avant de les quitter.  
>- Rapidement, ordonna le chirurgien à Esca, tiens-le.<br>Esca posa ses mains sur les épaules de son maître.  
>- Mets ton poids dessus, esclave !<br>Il n'aimait pas cet homme, cela se confirmait. Il posa son torse sur celui de Marcus, ce qui déplut clairement au romain.  
>- Plus fort ! exigea le chirurgien et Esca posa sa main sur son front appuyant de tout son poids sur son torse.<br>- Prenez une grande respiration. Quand je dirai "maintenant", expirez. Maintenant !  
>Esca le retint de toutes ses forces, il le regardait intensément dans les yeux, peu lui importait en cet instant que ce soit son maître. Voir un homme souffrir n'est jamais agréable, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux du romain. Il lui aurait semblait lâche de regarder ailleurs, il affrontait sa souffrance en espérant que Marcus trouve dans son regard la force nécessaire pour endurer cette torture. Lui, trouvait dans sa résistance et sa bravoure, une raison de plus de le servir avec loyauté.<p>

L'opération sembla durer une éternité et Marcus s'évanouit à plusieurs reprises. Il finit par s'endormir grâce au médicament que lui administra le chirurgien pour soulager ses souffrances.

Quand tout fut terminé ils le transportèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.  
>- Tout s'est bien passé, expliqua le chirurgien à l'oncle Aquila en rangeant ses outils. Esca n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, il était vraiment impressionné par la science de cet homme. A sa décharge, il semblait vraiment un expert en chirurgie.<br>- Pourra-t-il remarcher comme avant ? s'inquiéta Aquila.  
>- Je vous l'assure. D'ici à vingt jours il marchera tout à fait normalement.<br>- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama l'oncle Aquila.  
>- Il faudra nettoyer la plaie tous les jours, est-ce que l'esclave peut le faire ?<br>- Oui, oui tout à fait, confirma Aquila. Esca approche.  
>Le chirurgien sortit un petit flacon de son sac ainsi que plusieurs bandages propres.<br>- La plaie était infectée, j'ai retiré le métal mais il faudra nettoyer avec cet acide de vinaigre tous les jours, fit-il en s'adressant à Esca. Le bandage doit être remplacé également tous les jours par un bandage préalablement bouilli. As-tu compris esclave ?  
>Esca acquiesça, cet homme le prenait pour un incapable.<br>- On ne peut jamais être certain avec ces barbares, dit-il en s'adressant à Aquila, plein de mépris pour le celte.  
>- Ça va aller, Esca est digne de confiance, ajouta Aquila sans le sourire qui accompagnait habituellement ses paroles.<br>Son attitude toucha Esca, cela le réconforta, Aquila finalement ne le haïssait pas tant que cela ...  
>L'attitude grave de l'oncle moucha le chirurgien qui néanmoins sembla douter de ses paroles. Il le regarda hautainement avant de lui montrer sur son propre genou comment refaire correctement le bandage, ainsi que quelques exercices pour Marcus. Toujours aussi impatient et désagréable, naturellement.<p>

Aquila le raccompagna enfin et Esca partit en cuisine manger, avant de servir le repas de l'oncle. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi puis sa soirée dans la chambre de Marcus à attendre son réveil. Ce fut au milieu de la nuit qu'il le vit enfin bouger.  
>- Ai-je perdu ma dignité ? demanda-t-il après qu'Esca lui ait fait boire un peu d'eau.<br>Cette question en disait long sur la personnalité de son maître et Esca se sentit fier de servir un homme qui plaçait le courage au-dessus de toute autre considération. Il secoua la tête et Marcus le remercia, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel.

Le lendemain, Esca guetta son réveil. Il craignait qu'il ne soit difficile, il avait préparé un petit déjeuner conséquent, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Mais aurait-il faim ? Il ne le savait pas, dans le doute il avait préférait garnir généreusement le plateau. Quand enfin il le vit émerger, il allait le chercher, tout était déjà prêt. En entrant dans la chambre, il remarqua immédiatement le bandage défait de Marcus. Ce n'était pas prudent avec l'infection, y avait-il un problème ? Marcus ne dit rien tout en se tortillant dans son lit pour trouver une position confortable. Esca se remémora la dernière fois où il avait aidé son maître et où il l'avait repoussé rudement. Néanmoins, il n'hésita pas longtemps, il se décida venir à son secours. Marcus accepta simplement son aide, ce qui étonna le celte. La veille il l'avait remercié, ces mots l'avaient d'ailleurs choqué dans la bouche de Marcus … il avait supposé que le romain n'avait pas l'esprit clair après l'opération. Aujourd'hui il acceptait son bras sans manifester de mauvaise humeur ou d'agacement … Ce n'était peut être rien, il n'y avait probablement que lui pour remarquer ces détails, mais cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir.

Il se mit en devoir de refaire le bandage, il essaya d'être le plus doux possible en manipulant cette jambe si capricieuse. Il se remémora les instructions du chirurgien et tenta de les suivre à la lettre. Esca avait appris que plus il détestait un homme, plus il lui fallait être prudent.  
>- Il va revenir te voir, fit savoir Esca concentré sur le genou de son maître.<br>Marcus ne s'était pas vraiment impliqué dans la venue du chirurgien, c'était Aquila qui avait tout organisé, il lui semblait normal de le prévenir.  
>- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le romain.<br>Qu'en savait-il lui ? Il l'avait entendu, c'était tout.  
>- Etre payé ? suggéra-t-il.<br>- Hum, probablement.  
>- Il m'a expliqué comment nettoyer la plaie et les exercices à faire …<br>- Les exercices ? répéta Marcus en coupant Esca.  
>Le celte hocha la tête, il avait raison, son maître ne savait rien de ce qui allait se passer !<br>- Il a dit que tu pourrais remarcher normalement dans 20 jours, fit Esca en se levant, et remonter à cheval, ajouta-t-il.  
>Le chirurgien n'avait point parlé de cheval mais, il avait lu dans les yeux de son maître son désir de remonter en selle et son amour des chevaux tandis qu'il s'occupait d'eux. Il avait le même … en parler lui semblait une bonne idée pour aider son maître à affronter la douleur, encore.<p>

- Marcus ! s'exclama son oncle en entrant dans la chambre, tout sourire.  
>Esca partit chercher la chaise pour qu'Aquila puisse rester un moment au chevet de son filleul. Pour sa part, il se mit aussi loin que possible des deux romains.<br>- Je suis heureux de te voir éveillé et tu as bonne mine. Comment te sens-tu ? entama Aquila.  
>- Pas trop mal …<br>- Ce chirurgien m'a fait forte impression. Il a affirmé que tu pourrais remarcher normalement dans très peu de temps !  
>- Et monter à cheval.<br>Esca sourit intérieurement, il avait raison. Il avait plus envie de chevaucher que de remarcher sans boiter.  
>- Il n'a point parlé de cheval, mais si tu peux marcher, tu pourras certainement monter, réfléchit Aquila, même peut être plus vite. N'est-ce pas extraordinaire ! s'exclama-t-il.<br>Esca sentit le regard de son maître sur lui, il venait de comprendre son stratagème. Tant mieux. Il était totalement dans son rôle d'esclave, au moins il se rendait compte cette fois, des efforts qu'il faisait sans cesse pour être à son écoute et le servir du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
>- Attendons de voir, répondit Marcus.<br>- Oui, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Aquila un peu déçu du peu d'enthousiasme de son filleul.

- J'ai une amie, reprit-il après un silence, qui voudrait te voir. Une jeune veuve, fort agréable …  
>- Ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa Marcus brutalement.<br>Le silence se fit dans la chambre et comme toujours Esca ne se sentit pas à sa place, ici dans l'intimité d'une chambre romaine. Que faisait-il là, à assister à cette conversation ? Il n'avait rien à y faire, il voulait tellement partir. Son esprit s'échappa vers ses landes, belles et sauvages, elles lui manquaient terriblement. Mais cela le rendait triste aussi, terriblement nostalgique, il n'avait plus de famille, personne ne l'attendait là-bas. Il fallait être réaliste, il ne retrouverait la liberté qu'en perdant la vie.

- N'oublie pas de manger Marcus, ajouta l'oncle Aquila en se levant.  
>Esca le suivit sans même réfléchir, le cœur lourd. Repenser à son pays, à sa famille, à sa misérable condition était une torture qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'infliger.<br>- Où vas-tu ? demanda Aquila en se tournant brusquement vers lui.  
>- Je ne sais pas … je pensais … bafouilla Esca avant de se taire.<br>Aquila était immense, plus grand que Marcus et donc bien plus qu'Esca. Cette montagne blanche et grise le jugeait à présent sévèrement comme s'il n'avait pas compris son rôle ou quelle était sa condition.  
>- Retournes-y voyons ! ordonna-t-il les sourcils froncés.<br>Il le traitait comme un enfant. Oh il avait eu pire, on l'avait aussi traité comme un animal. Esca tourna les talons et repartit vers la chambre de Marcus en étouffant sa colère. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui pour se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de l'oncle, il traversa la chambre de Marcus sans un regard pour lui, et s'installa sur la terrasse privée. Il ne voulait plus aucun regard sur lui.

Mais il n'eut pas de chance, l'oncle lui retomba dessus au milieu de l'après-midi. Il avait passé du temps dans la réserve après une livraison. D'ailleurs, il avait découvert que la maison était approvisionnée par des bretons, libres. Il parla en celte avec la jeune femme qui dirigeait la petite exploitation et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il l'a trouva très jolie et ses sourires, son accent, tout contribua à remonter un moral tombé bien bas. L'oncle le cueillit après son rangement et lui colla un plateau de jeu et un petit sac en tissu rempli de pièces dans les mains. L'entêtement était décidément un trait de famille chez ses maîtres. Il retourna donc dans la chambre de Marcus, connaissant évidemment déjà sa réponse, devinant son regard qui se rétrécirait en découvrant le plateau de jeu, certain de l'exaspérer. Marcus n'avait pas besoin de ça, il devait souffrir terriblement et il se battait, solitaire, digne. Esca respectait cela, profondément. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'ennuyer … mais Aquila lui avait lancé un regard sévère, Esca n'avait pu faire autrement que de se présenter à son maître avec le plateau de jeu.

Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, il se sentait gêné un fois de plus. Marcus ne disait rien lui non plus, cela était vraiment superflu. Esca fit demi-tour, prêt à affronter la déception d'Aquila quand le romain lui demanda de rester. Il ne put retenir sa surprise, elle s'imprima sur son visage.  
>- Est-ce que tu sais jouer ? se renseigna Marcus.<br>Il secoua la tête. Il avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises des soldats s'affronter à ce même jeu, mais jamais on ne lui avait enseigné les règles.  
>- Va chercher la chaise, ordonna le romain en se redressant un peu dans son lit.<br>_Pas vraiment un jour comme les autres, mais pas un jour pire que les autres_, pensa Esca.  
>Le romain lui expliqua comment jouer, il lui fit faire quelques essais et ils commencèrent leur première partie quand Marcus fut certain qu'il avait bien compris.<br>- Esca, fit Marcus.  
>Jamais il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom.<br>Jamais.  
>Alors il fit ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, planter son regard dans le sien, il y cherchait une réponse.<br>- Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux, réclama le maître en saisissant son menton.  
>Il était soudain si sérieux … soudain Esca comprit, il eut un flash où toute l'attitude du romain prenait un sens nouveau.<p>

Il voyait l'homme qu'était Esca alors que les autres voyaient l'esclave sans valeur.

Marcus voyait aussi esclave -il ne lui donnait que des ordres- mais, contrairement aux autres personnes, il se souciait de ce qu'il pensait. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses depuis le jour où il lui avait sauvé sa vie … aussi étrange et inhabituel que cela puisse paraître, sa vie comptait pour ce romain, son avis aussi, il n'y avait qu'à voir avec qu'elle gravité il lui demandait de ne plus baisser son regard en sa présence.

Maintenant qu'il allait guérir, Esca se dit que, peut être, les choses allaient changer. _Pas un jour comme les autres, mais un jour meilleur que les autres_, pensa-t-il plein d'espoir. Il n'aurait pas dû douter de son maître, il lui avait sauvé la vie alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, alors qu'il était si mal en point. Il avait accepté son serment, la dague de son père … il était si différent des autres romains, c'était très troublant. Son espoir de guérison faisait maintenant écho au sien.

Mais Esca n'oublia pas le jeu, il ne devait pas montrer à quel point tout cela le touchait. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. C'était une question de survie qu'Esca avait apprise dans la douleur mais qui était maintenant inscrite en lui aussi sûrement que son tatouage.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses gagner, c'est compris ? le prévint Marcus d'une voix forte.  
>- Oui.<br>- Bien, alors le jeu peut commencer.  
>Esca se dit alors qu'il n'y avait pas que le jeu qui commençait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ... une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? <em>  
><em>A bientôt pour la suite ! <em>


	5. Chapitre 5

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _ arianrhod34 . livejournal 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le chirurgien.<strong>

**Point de vue celte, partie 2.**

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, Esca réussit à oublier ce qui faisait l'essence même de sa condition : son ilotisme, en compagnie pourtant de son maître, un comble ! Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé, il devait reconnaître que c'était très agréable de déposer pour quelques heures ce fardeau. Toute l'après-midi, ils s'étaient confrontés au jeu dont Marcus venait de lui enseigner les règles. Son maître lui avait demandé de ne pas le laisser gagner et Esca s'était pris au jeu. Il désirait plus que tout vaincre ce romain. Bien sûr cela n'était pas facile, Marcus connaissait bien le jeu et il avait déjà ses stratégies, mais le celte sentait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Concentré, il perfectionnait sa technique en jouant et en observant le jeu de Marcus. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se lasser et à chaque fois qu'il gagnait une partie, il en proposait une nouvelle, à la grande satisfaction d'Esca qui lui ne pouvait demander la même chose. Mais il le souhaitait ardemment, le sourire de satisfaction qui s'imprimait sur le visage de Marcus a chaque victoire relançait vivement son intérêt. C'était d'ailleurs probablement l'effet escompté, le romain ne disait rien mais son attitude était tout à fait provocante, il s'était pris au jeu lui aussi. Esca se lançait alors dans la compétition encore plus motivé. L'après-midi passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, seul le jeu comptait, seule sa victoire l'importait.<p>

Quand enfin, au terme d'une lutte acharnée et tendue, il gagna une partie, il ne sut de quelle manière il réussit à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il dut réprimer un cri de victoire, il ne laissa même pas échapper un sourire… pourtant, sur l'instant il se sentit heureux, et satisfait. D'abord pour lui-même : il avait atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, ensuite, il fallait bien le reconnaître, contre Marcus : il était ravi d'avoir gagné un romain. Une bien maigre revanche mais, c'était si rare, qu'il fallait s'en satisfaire. Il planta son regard dans celui de Marcus, un interdit mais il lui avait demandé d'agir ainsi, il ne faisait que lui obéir. Néanmoins, les maîtres ordonnaient puis changeaient d'avis… pour mieux punir.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lut dans son propre regard, en revanche il fut étonné de par celui de son maître. De la satisfaction, toujours cette détermination à toute épreuve… nulle colère d'avoir perdu contre son esclave, nul reproche, il vit juste un maître satisfait des progrès de son disciple. Cela le troubla d'autant plus, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un sourire amusé planer sur ses lèvres…

L'oncle Aquila choisit ce moment là, où un maelström d'émotions le submergeait, pour faire son entrée. Esca ne s'y attendait pas et se leva précipitamment, comme un gosse prit en faute, il n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Ce bond spontané entraîna malheureusement avec lui le plateau de jeu ainsi que les pièces qui se renverseraient sur le sol. Oh, cela n'allait probablement pas plaire aux romains…

Esca bafouilla une excuse avant de ramasser les pièces, il aurait voulu trouver un trou de souris pour s'y cacher. Un esclave maladroit n'est pas un bon esclave. Sans parler qu'il se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes avec une tunique en lin usée, et aucun pantalon. Vraiment, la position était tout à fait inconfortable.  
>- Comment vas-tu Marcus ? Est-ce que cette partie de dames était intéressante ? lança Aquila.<br>Esca n'osa pas relever les yeux, il tachait de récupérer au plus vite les pièces qui avaient roulées fort loin. Quel idiot il faisait… un coup d'œil lui révéla que son maître n'avait pas perdu le sourire qui était apparu après sa victoire. Décidemment, il ne comprenait rien dans cette maison, même Aquila souriait de toutes ses dents.  
>- Oui mon oncle, admis Marcus, elle l'était.<br>Il se releva enfin avec toutes les pièces rassemblées dans le petit sac brodé que lui avait donné l'oncle. Celui-ci regardait Marcus, il suivit son regard pour constater que son maître cherchait une position plus confortable dans le lit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bougé pendant l'après-midi, Esca se dit que comme lui, le jeu lui avait fait oublier pendant un moment ses maux. Le sourire disparut du visage de Marcus, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'en voir un, il fut remplacé par une expression bien plus familière. A présent, ses traits étaient tirés et sa mâchoire serrée, la douleur se rappelait à lui sans doute possible. Cela rappela à Esca ses devoirs.  
>- Je te laisse te reposer, fit Aquila doucement avant de quitter la pièce suivit de près par le celte.<br>- Je vais refaire le pansement, fit Esca à l'attention de l'oncle qu'il avait suivi.  
>Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, l'air soucieux.<p>

Dans la petite remise, seul avec lui-même, Esca ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'après-midi qu'il venait de passer et surtout à l'attitude de son maître. Il lui semblait que beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

Depuis que les romains avaient détruits son village, il avait appris jour après jour à les détester un peu plus. Capturé alors qu'il venait d'assister à la mort de ses parents, il ne s'était jamais pardonné de s'être laissé capturé vivant. Sa vie n'avait plus été qu'un enfer, à peu de choses près. Après ce spectacle terrifiant et cruel, il était resté longtemps en état de choc pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Même la douleur physique ne le faisait pas sortir de la prison mentale dans laquelle il s'était lui-même enfermé. Il avait assisté impuissant à la mort atroce de ses semblables, aux exactions des soldats romains qui se prenaient pour des dieux. Ils en avaient les pouvoirs mais, contrairement à eux, ils ne faisaient preuve d'aucune miséricorde. Des machines à tuer, des voleurs, des violeurs, des menteurs... La faiblesse momentanée d'Esca s'était estompée, sa colère avait grandie en lui tout comme son envie de vengeance.

Soumis dans la douleur par son ennemi, la pire période avait été celle où il avait vécu parmi les soldats. Vendu comme esclave à la fin de leur virée punitive, il avait travaillé chez un boulanger qui ne l'avait traité ni bien ni mal, juste comme une marchandise. Revendu pour cause de baisse de vente de pain, il avait ensuite servi dans une grande maison romaine. Il avait appris à connaître son ennemi de l'intérieur, à le haïr profondément. Mais au fil du temps, sa colère s'était transformée en rancœur, même son désir de vengeance avait disparu, il ne rêvait plus de sang romain sur ses mains. Il n'était pas ainsi. Il n'avait pas vraiment abandonné la lutte, il ne sentait pas lâche pour autant, ni même découragé.

Sa vie avait simplement perdue tout son sens.

Le temps d'un éclair qui zèbre le ciel, il avait été gladiateur. La famille romaine qui l'avait acheté était en passe de changer beaucoup de choses. Il était toujours privé de sa liberté mais, sa vie avait à nouveau un sens : celui de servir l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Esca plaçait cette dette au-dessus de beaucoup d'autres considérations, en particulier au-dessus de son amertume. Marcus semblait différent, plus il apprenait à le connaître moins il ressemblait aux romains qu'il avait appris à détester.

Comme si Marcus défaisait tout le mal fait par ses congénères, comme on tire sur une pelote de laine emmêlée, aucun nœud n'y résiste.

Esca posa son front sur le bois des étagères en soufflant pour tenter de retrouver un certain calme intérieur. Il ne devait pas aller trop vite en conjonctures, il ne devait pas oublier que Marcus était un soldat romain, verrait-il une différence sur le champ de bataille entre lui et tout autre soldat ? Non, il n'y en aurait pas.

Mais il était lié à cet homme qu'il le veuille ou non, il semblait avoir eu de la chance mais peut être, un jour, révélerait-il sa vraie nature de romain, sauvage et destructrice. Et alors, l'enfer le rattraperait une fois de plus.

Esca s'obligea à mettre de côté les questions qui le taraudaient, pour se concentrer sur les directives du chirurgien. Il allait quitter la petite remise quand il eut une idée. Il dégagea du sol une trappe pour en remonter une petite amphore remplie d'eau. Stockée à quelques mètres de profondeur, elle était très fraîche. Pendant les hivers rigoureux, dans sa tribu, il était fréquent d'appliquer sur les blessures ou même un simple coup, de la glace. Peut être que le froid –tout relatif- de l'amphore serait quand même efficace sur la blessure de son maître… Il l'emporta, incertain malgré tout de l'utiliser.

Il retourna rapidement dans la chambre de Marcus et il comprit immédiatement à son regard qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait y faire.  
>- Il faut nettoyer, expliqua-t-il.<br>Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, il ne devait pas avoir envie qu'il touche à sa plaie, comme il le comprenait ! Esca partageait ses réticences. Cette blessure semblait la cause du désespoir de son maître, il aurait largement préféré ne rien avoir à y faire. Mais il avait des directives alors, il défit lentement le bandage sous le regard attentif de son maître qui s'était redressé dans le lit. Il était tendu, tout comme lui. Esca y appliqua le désinfectant, puis refit le bandage avec du coton propre. Il relâcha sa respiration en terminant celui-ci, satisfait de son travail et soulagé d'en avoir finit. Dans sa tribu, seuls les druides avaient le droit d'effectuer ces gestes et ils avaient l'appui des dieux… qui soutiendrait Esca si, par malheur, Marcus ne guérissait pas ? Il en serait tenu pour responsable, il était certain que le chirurgien n'hésiterait pas un instant à accuser l'esclave de service plutôt que de prendre ses responsabilités. Et alors, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…  
>- Et l'amphore ? interrogea Marcus en désignant d'un signe de tête l'objet posé au sol tirant Esca de ses pensées moroses.<br>- C'est pour la douleur… fit-il hésitant.  
>Cela serait probablement efficace mais, Esca doutait à présent. Si le chirurgien l'apprenait, il n'apprécierait probablement pas son initiative…<br>- C'est-à-dire ? Explique-toi, exigea le romain fermement.  
>Le romain ne comprendrait pas ses hésitations, il était trop tard pour reculer. <em>Je n'aurais pas dû l'amener<em>, regretta Esca.

- Elle est fraîche, si je la glisse sous ton genou, le froid te soulagera un peu, expliqua-t-il doucement.  
>- Vas-y, ordonna Marcus en soupirant.<br>Esca recouvrit l'amphore d'un tissu, le froid piquait la peau, il fallait la protéger, puis il la glissa délicatement sous son genou. Après quelques minutes il vit le visage de Marcus se détendre, il en éprouva une grande satisfaction, au moins son maître souffrirait moins. Il lui devait bien cela après l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.  
>- Ça va mieux ? osa-t-il demander toujours concentré sur le visage de son maître.<br>- Oui, murmura Marcus. Ce chirurgien n'est finalement pas si mauvais... Laisse-moi.  
>Esca hocha la tête en sortant de la chambre, les paupières de Marcus semblaient lourdes tout à coup.<br>- Et que personne ne me dérange, ajouta-t-il la voix alourdie par le sommeil alors qu'Esca refermait déjà les portes de sa chambre.  
>- Oui maître, s'entendit-il répondre en réfrénant une envie soudaine de sourire en voyant Marcus sombrer si vite dans les bras de Morphée.<br>Il était certain d'avoir bien fait. Il partit en cuisine aider Stephanos à préparer le repas du soir.

Marcus le prit dans sa chambre, l'oncle dans le salon, chacun servit par son propre esclave. Esca constata, en ramenant le plateau de son maître, qu'Aquila avait le même regard sombre qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il s'inquiétait pour son filleul, Marcus ne supportait pas ce genre de démonstration mais cela ne changeait pas les sentiments de son oncle. Esca aussi avait eu un oncle qui s'inquiétait pour lui, qui l'avait épaulé dans toutes les étapes importantes de sa vie dans le clan… cela semblait si loin, c'était une autre vie. A présent, il n'avait plus personne et, cela lui manquait. Même si Marcus ne supportait pas que son oncle s'apitoie sur son sort, il devait néanmoins sentir l'amour qu'il lui portait, même si cela était subtil Esca le ressentait. Il était pour lui un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer pour se relever de sa blessure, il l'accueillait sous son toit et mettait tout en œuvre pour sa guérison. Esca, lui, n'avait que sa propre carcasse sur laquelle compter, et elle ne pesait plus tellement lourd.

Marcus l'avait congédié, Aquila était perdu dans ses pensées, d'ailleurs Stephanos lui tournait autour sans savoir que faire. Toute la maison semblait tourner au ralenti, comme si son rythme était calqué sur celui du fils blessé.

Le celte, le cœur lourd une fois de plus, partit se coucher accompagné de ses fantômes, une bien triste compagnie. Son oncle, son père, ses frères… les hommes de la famille, unis, rien n'était plus important que la famille, que le clan. Esca se sentait seul, isolé, un étranger dans son propre pays qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Sa langue maternelle lui manquait même s'il parlait couramment le latin, presque sans accent, les baies sauvages, la bière, la forêt, la chasse, la musique, les rires… la liste était sans fin. Tout lui faisait défaut au point d'en être physiquement douloureux.

Comme tous les soirs, il emporta son matelas dans le couloir et s'y installa. Tout près de Marcus. Il était dans un courant d'air mais cela lui convenait. Pourquoi venait-il là tous les soirs ? Il le savait mais avait du mal à l'accepter… Que ferait son père à sa place ? Que penserait-il de son fils ? Esca ne cessait d'y songer avec angoisse. Marcus était un romain certes, mais un homme de bravoure et de courage. Esca se couchait tout près de lui parce qu'il avait besoin de se rapprocher d'une personne, parce qu'il avait été élevé ainsi, au sein d'un clan. Il suivait son cœur et sa raison mais ce lien d'honneur entre eux entraînait beaucoup de questions. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour le rompre, bien au contraire... à tord ou à raison, seul l'avenir pourrait le lui dire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- La plaie est nette, elle est déjà bien refermée, elle ne suinte plus. Je suis très optimiste, déclara le chirurgien en relevant le nez du genou de Marcus.  
>Il était revenu voir son patient le surlendemain de son opération avant de quitter définitivement la ville. Esca assistait à la visite, anxieux de connaître l'avis du chirurgien.<br>- C'est impressionnant, déclara Aquila qui avait observé en même temps. Mais il souffre toujours… ajouta-t-il récoltant un regard noir de Marcus qui n'échappa à personne.  
>- C'est un passage obligé, les chairs se reforment. Il n'y a rien à faire, juste laisser la nature faire son œuvre.<br>- L'amphore fraîche m'a fait du bien, fit remarquer Marcus.  
><em>Aï<em>, se dit Esca, _cela ne va pas leur plaire_…  
>- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le chirurgien.<br>- Esca, l'esclave, corrigea immédiatement Marcus devant les sourcils froncés du médecin, a glissé une amphore remplie d'eau très fraîche sous ma jambe et cela a atténué la douleur, termina-t-il en le fixant.  
>Le celte avait légèrement relevé la tête en attendant la réaction du chirurgien, il n'était néanmoins pas trop inquiet, il avait déjà annoncé que Marcus allait guérir. Il était trop tard pour s'offusquer.<p>

- C'est une bonne idée, réfléchit le chirurgien à haute voix, qu'il a dû voir dans une autre maison romaine.  
>C'était faux bien sûr, comme si les bretons ne pouvaient avoir aucune bonne idée !<br>- Il peut le refaire mais d'ici quelques jours la douleur devrait diminuer jusqu'à disparaître. Esclave, fit-il en faisant signe au breton de s'approcher.  
>Esca conserva une attitude contrite pour plaire à l'homme.<br>- Le bandage était correctement fait, dit-il. Il faut continuer à nettoyer et refaire le bandage pendant cinq jours. Ensuite, il faudra commencer les exercices de musculation. Voyons si tu as retenu la leçon.  
>Esca refit les exercices avec la jambe valide de Marcus sous l'œil expert du chirurgien et celui curieux du blessé. Il n'était pas au fait de ces soins mais le chirurgien lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas attendre plus longtemps pour commencer sa rééducation, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de muscle.<p>

Le chirurgien quitta définitivement Marcus, il lui demanda simplement de lui donner de ses nouvelles dès qu'il marcherait à nouveau sans boiter.

Esca pour sa part était sous le feu du regard de Marcus, à son chevet, à sa place dans ce nouveau monde façonné par les romains.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu... une p'tite review pour me le faire savoir ? ^^ Non ? Si, si... come on !<br>Sinon, comment je me motive moi ? ! Si vous voulez la suite... vous savez quoi faire ;-)_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs, et particulièrement aux revieweurs ^^_


	6. Chapitre 6

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

N. B. : plus de points de vue alternés et plus de scènes coupées, on s'éloigne du film ... pour le rattraper bien sûr à la fin.  
>Désolé pour le délais, vacances oblige ... Je n'oublie pas The long way home non plus.<br>J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Une visite pour Marcus, partie 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Esca n'avait pas bougé après le départ du chirurgien, il restait, stoïque, à son chevet. Marcus le considéra longuement. Assurément il n'était pas un esclave personnel comme les autres, pas un celte comme les autres. Ce qu'il avait entrevu, deviné dans l'arène se confirmait avec plus de force que jamais. Par deux fois au moins, ses initiatives avaient été à la fois audacieuses, pertinentes et étonnantes, particulièrement s'agissant d'un celte. Il le surprenait et … cela était plaisant dans cette vie monotone qui était maintenant la sienne.<p>

Esca ne semblait pas gêné par son regard qu'il savait pénétrant, Marcus réalisa qu'il attendait tout simplement. Il était le maître, c'était à lui de lui dire quoi faire … si seulement il le savait ! Il se jeta en arrière en soufflant de dépit, il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette grande chambre. Il en venait à spéculer sur son esclave, cela prouvait son degré d'ennui. Les journées semblaient interminables, creuses dans tous les sens du terme. Son regard se posa sur les portes qui donnaient sur le jardin.  
>- Mets la chaise sur la terrasse, je veux sortir, ordonna Marcus.<br>Une chose était certaine : il ne supportait plus cette chambre.

L'esclave obéit puis revint l'aider à s'assoir dans le lit, puis à se déplacer jusqu'à la chaise en le soutenant. Marcus n'essayait même plus de faire ces choses par lui-même ... et puis, il hésitait maintenant à poser sa jambe à terre, le chirurgien n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de ruiner tout ce qu'il avait fait, et qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances. Il s'était appuyé sans éprouver de honte sur son esclave plus petit que lui, mais qui avait plus de force qu'il y paraissait.

Esca n'avait pas hésité à aider son maître, à présent il l'aidait chaque fois que cela était nécessaire. Il avait saisi que Marcus avait dépassé ce stade, comme il avait compris qu'il était un maître très permissif. Après le départ du chirurgien, il s'était attendu à des représailles, des remontrances ou au moins une remarque sur ses initiatives. Tandis qu'il les attendait sous le regard évaluateur de son maître, son silence l'avait étonné puis, il avait compris. Marcus appréciait son attitude, son silence avait été aussi éloquent et étonnant qu'un long discours.

Certes, il ne connaissait pas encore les limites, mais il comptait bien les découvrir.

En sortant sur la terrasse, Marcus admira la vue un instant. Toujours soutenu par son esclave, il sentit la brise caresser son visage, le soleil réchauffer ses mains froides, il ferma les yeux et huma l'air empli d'odeurs familières. L'herbe fraîchement coupée, le lac, le pommier, le châtaignier … son oncle avait planté certaines essences importées qui lui rappelaient son pays. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. L'esclave l'aida à s'installer puis s'éclipsa sans un mot. Il revint avec un tabouret et un coussin, un air de déjà vu qui déprima littéralement Marcus. Esca l'aida à y déposer sa jambe puis, il s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait au jardin.

Autant expérimenter tout de suite ce que Marcus autorisait et ce qu'il considérait comme dépassant les limites. Manifestement, il ne souhaitait pas d'un simple esclave qui ne faisait qu'obéir, comme l'avaient exigé ses autres maîtres romains. Alors, comme Marcus, Esca s'installa -certes moins confortablement- sur la terrasse pour profiter du jardin. Il sentait le regard de Marcus posé sur sa nuque, car il lui tournait le dos, le regard tourné vers le jardin et non vers lui … assurément pas ce que l'on attendait d'un esclave.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et se reflétait sur le lac qui s'agitait sous l'effet de la brise. Le cadre était idyllique, la beauté des lieux atténua quelque peu la déception de Marcus d'en être toujours au même point. Il pensa à ses hommes restés au camp, son instinct les avait sauvés. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'oublier, pas après ce qui c'était passé ni le laurier doré qui ornait dorénavant leur emblème … il l'espérait vraiment car il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de se distinguer ou de laisser une trace dans la longue histoire romaine. Seul son père l'avait fait et, il avait passé toute sa vie d'adulte à essayer de d'effacer cette humiliation.

Son regard quitta le spectacle du jardin parfaitement entretenu, pour venir se poser sur les épaules de son esclave. Il ne voyait pas son visage et la réciproque était vraie, lui aussi semblait se perdre dans ce paysage dont le calme était contagieux. Marcus se sentit soulagé de ne pas être seul en cet instant, il n'avait rien demandé à Esca mais, c'était très bien ainsi. Il se tenait bien droit, toujours si digne … _bien que_, pensa Marcus en souriant, _il l'avait été beaucoup moins quand il avait renversé le plateau de jeu_. Y penser lui redonna envie de jouer, mais c'était aussi par dépit, il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose à faire.  
>- Va chercher le jeu Esca, voyons si tu peux me battre à nouveau.<br>L'esclave se tourna son visage vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, pendant un instant il crut y lire de l'étonnement mais cela disparut si vite qu'il en douta.

Esca se leva d'un bond à la recherche du plateau de jeu. Assurément, il ne s'attendait pas à cela et Marcus avait dû s'en rendre compte, il avait laissé échapper sa surprise avant de se ressaisir. Au moins cette fois, il portait un pantalon sous sa tunique … en cas de nouvelle maladresse, il serait moins ridicule.

Ils jouèrent une partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que le jardinier leur rende visite. Les joues rougies, trempé de sueur, il vint demander la permission d'emprunter Esca. Il défrichait une nouvelle parcelle et les mauvaises herbes résistaient à ses mains fatiguées et son dos douloureux. Marcus libéra immédiatement l'ilote en lui ordonnant d'aller l'aider le temps qu'il fallait.

Il l'avait dit avec une désinvolture toute feinte. Intérieurement, il le faisait à contrecœur : il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul. Les parties de jeu étaient à présent équilibrées et accrochées. Esca était un excellent adversaire, il savait masquer ses émotions, il était donc très difficile de lire son jeu. Il l'avait étonné déjà plusieurs fois ; assurément, il était malin. Ces parties étaient mille fois plus distrayantes que de rester dans son lit à détailler le plafond dont il connaissait déjà toutes les irrégularités et fissures. Cela l'occupait et lui vidait la tête de ses soucis, ce n'était pas un luxe mais une nécessité vitale. Il avait maintenant besoin de penser à autre chose, seul dans cette chambre, ses pensées tournaient en rond et cela ne donnait lieu qu'à un seul résultat : il se morfondait. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter sa situation et, à présent, son désir de solitude avait disparu.

L'attitude de son oncle, vaguement paternaliste lui était insupportable, elle lui rappelait trop son état de dépendance et l'absence de son père. En revanche, il commençait à apprécier celle de son esclave. Il n'éprouvait plus de honte devant lui, il était corvéable et malléable à merci mais, bien plus intéressant qu'un simple ilote. Il s'exprimait peu, du fait de sa condition, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Marcus de se faire une opinion. Tout comme il avait accepté sa nouvelle vie civile, il avait également accepté sa présence à ses côtés. Finalement son oncle avait eu raison, et pas uniquement sur cette acquisition. Son genou le faisait déjà moins souffrir qu'avant son opération, il avait réussi à trouver l'homme de la situation. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il réalisait se chance. Il avait perdu énormément dans cette bataille, mais il avait gagné un oncle, pour un orphelin ce n'était pas rien.

Il regarda son esclave s'éloigner tandis que le jardinier grec lui expliquait ses soucis du moment, à grand renforts de gestes. Esca se tourna vers lui avant de disparaître de sa vue, il le regarda longuement comme s'il hésitait. L'esclave grec s'arrêta également à ses côtés en le fixant, se demandant probablement ce qu'il faisait alors que tout ce travail les attendait ... Avait-il deviné son humeur? Peut être allait-il revenir … mais non, il continua finalement, laissant Marcus seul.

Esca avait choisi égoïstement d'aller faire un peu d'exercice plutôt que de continuer à tenir compagnie à Marcus qui en avait manifestement besoin … la perspective de se dépenser était plus que séduisante. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Cela lui avait un bien fou de se servir de ses muscles, il s'était défoulé, vidé la tête par l'effort. Ces romains vivaient d'une manière qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas, tout le temps enfermés. Cela lui avait manqué et même si les mauvaises herbes piquaient la peau l'irritant, si le soleil chauffait sa peau blanche, il avait apprécié. Cela mettait un terme au jeu mais il était certain qu'ils auraient d'autres occasions de se distraire. Et puis maintenant qu'il était un expert, qu'il pouvait gagner toutes les parties, cela était moins amusant … mais c'était toujours mieux que de récurer les sols. D'ailleurs, ce serait définitivement terminé si son maître apprenait qu'il le laissait gagner … il s'en était douté et cela lui avait déplu, bien sûr. Il allait falloir être beaucoup plus subtil.

Il ne restait plus que quelques pièces sur le jeu, Marcus les replaça toutes. Esca et lui avaient remportés le même nombre de victoires. Il s'était demandé, pendant leur seconde partie, si Esca ne le laissait pas gagner intentionnellement. Il avait mal joué plusieurs fois et cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait alors observé son esclave. Il avait adopté sa position favorite : son menton posé sur ses mains jointes, ses doigts qui effleuraient ses lèvres, le regard focalisé sur le plateau de jeu. Il réfléchissait et semblait si sérieux dans ces moments là, que cela l'amusait. Marcus lui avait alors rappelé, le visage grave, qu'il ne devait pas le laisser gagner. Mais impossible de savoir s'il l'avait fait ou pas, s'il le referait ou pas … Esca avait acquiescé sans laisser échapper d'émotion, sans démentir ni confirmer.

Stephanos vint le voir au moins trois fois après le départ d'Esca, apparemment le jardinier l'avait prévenu qu'il se retrouvait seul. Il lui apporta du vin, du pain, du raisin … toujours à sa manière, que Marcus jugeait maladroite et agaçante. Au bout d'une heure, il retourna à sa contemplation murale dans sa chambre qu'il était en passe de haïr … fort heureusement Esca réapparut très vite. Marcus, qui était assis dans son lit, le détailla alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, ou plutôt de s'y précipiter : le visage rougi par l'effort et la chaleur, torse nu, couvert de sueur et de terre, les muscles gonflés par l'effort, les cheveux collés par la sueur … Il venait probablement de courir car, avant de parler, il tenta de reprendre son souffle courbé en deux. Il l'envia.  
>- Désolé maître, commença-t-il toujours à la recherche de son souffle, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible*.<br>Marcus allait rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas à se presser, que c'était de toute façon ce qu'il lui avait ordonné mais Esca ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
>- Je vais nettoyer ta plaie, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de traverser la chambre.<br>- Stop ! ordonna Marcus, tu te décrasses d'abord. Stephanos !  
>- Oui bien sûr, pardon … bafouilla-t-il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa tunique qu'il portait à la main.<br>- Et que cela soit clair, tu n'avais pas à te presser. J'espère que tu as terminé ton travail, crut bon d'ajouter Marcus.  
>Même si cela était malheureusement assez évident, il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il avait besoin de son esclave pour se distraire.<br>Esca acquiesça. Stephanos les rejoignit pour repartir aussitôt chercher le nécessaire.

Marcus sourit intérieurement tandis qu'il le détaillait en attendant le retour de l'esclave grec. Il respirait encore vite, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration tandis que son ventre restait plat. Il avait repris un peu de poids, il était moins maigre que dans l'arène lui sembla-t-il. _Les repas de Stephanos lui profitent bien_, pensa-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il appréciait peu l'esclave grec, tout comme lui. Cela ne changeait pas son gabarit, il restait mince et pas très grand, bien sûr. De son passage dans l'arène il ne conservait plus que quelques traces, mais c'était à présent très léger, il fallait avoir assisté au simulacre de combat pour, tout au plus, les deviner.

Stephanos les rejoignit avec une bassine d'eau qu'il déposa sur la terrasse, dans son champ de vision, ainsi qu'une nouvelle tunique propre et un linge. Il saisit la tunique sale du celte en râlant tandis que celui-ci se nettoyait consciencieusement les mains, mais quand Esca saisit sa nouvelle tunique, Stephanos lui ordonna de continuer sa toilette. De quoi se mêlait-il celui-ci ? pensa Marcus, il choisit néanmoins de ne rien dire, il avait saisi que l'esclave grec se plaisait à diriger le jeune celte. Sans un mot Esca retira alors lentement ses sandales, puis son pantalon, son regard planté dans celui de l'autre esclave, le défiant clairement -ce qui semblait mettre Stephanos quelque peu mal à l'aise- avant de se vider la bassine sur la tête, chose à laquelle l'esclave grec ne s'attendait apparemment pas et qui ne manqua pas de le tremper. Il sautilla sur place sous l'effet de surprise et Marcus se retint d'éclater de rire, Esca s'ébroua la tête, l'arrosant encore un peu plus. Cette ultime provocation fit fuir l'esclave grec qui pesta vertement en latin, puis dans sa langue maternelle, en des termes qui étaient encore pires** et qui firent sourire Marcus. Jamais il ne pensait l'entendre parler ainsi.

Le celte, nu comme un ver, devait être satisfait bien qu'il n'y paraisse rien, en tout cas Marcus l'était. Ils étaient à présent débarrassés de l'esclave pour un certain temps.

Malgré cela il lui jeta un regard désaprobatteur, il se le devait. Esca se rhabilla rapidement et partit chercher le nécessaire pour les soins. Le romain appréciait la douceur et le sérieux avec lesquels celui-ci traitait sa jambe, lui-même détestait voir cette blessure. Elle était la cause de tous ses maux, moins il la voyait mieux il se sentait. C'était idiot mais … elle lui faisait peur. Bizarrement, il avait peur qu'en la voyant sa guérison s'arrête et qu'il reste boiteux toute sa vie. Alors, voir Esca officier avec tant de sérieux, de dévotion le rassurait dans ce moment difficile où il devait l'affronter.

Cette fois, le rituel changea quelque peu puisqu'Esca lui fit faire les exercices préconisés par le chirurgien. Il avait raison, ces quelques exercices lui parurent difficiles et très douloureux … le chemin de la guérison serait long. Il termina sa série sous les encouragements du celte. Ce fut alors son tour d'avoir les joues rougies et le front trempé de sueur. Quand Esca lui amena une bassine d'eau pour se rafraîchir, l'espièglerie dans les yeux de son esclave ne lui échappa pas.

Le lendemain, ils eurent la visite de la jeune veuve dont Aquila avait tenté de lui parler. Marcus comprit rapidement que son oncle l'avait invitée sans lui demander son avis, ce n'était pas une visite impromptue et cela le faisait enrager. S'il l'avait interrogé, elle ne serait pas là, tout comme Esca ne serait pas son esclave. Mais, Aquila était chez lui, il faisait donc comme bon lui semblait et cela irritait d'autant plus Marcus. Invalide, privé de carrière militaire et sans domicile, difficile d'envisager pire situation.

- Savais-tu, Esca, qu'elle allait venir ?  
>L'esclave acquiesça sans mot dire.<br>- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? ! lui reprocha Marcus outré. Tu aurais dû ! lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant où il avait laissé surgir toute sa colère. Qu'as-tu fais de ta loyauté ? !  
>Il aurait pu tenter de parlementer avec son oncle si seulement on l'avait mis au courant … toute la maisonnée avait été prévenue sauf lui … et maintenant il devait se préparer à la va vite en les entendant discuter et rire dans la pièce à côté. Cela était extrêmement désagréable, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ces mondanités, ces futilités. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été d'ailleurs.<br>- Je ne pouvais pas … expliqua Esca, en attrapant la toge de Marcus.  
>- Oh … je vois.<br>Il aurait été donc inutile de parlementer, son oncle était tout au fait déterminé au point de demander à Esca de ne pas lui en parler. Il croisa le regard de son esclave qui le dévisageait, le tissu sur les bras, prêt à l'habiller. Il semblait pour sa part tout à fait remis et nullement impressionné par sa colère passagère. Elle n'était pas tournée vers lui, mais il en faisait quand même les frais. Néanmoins, avoir une personne toujours si calme, si mesurée près de soi avait un effet plutôt apaisant.  
>- Aucun moyen d'y échapper ? soupira Marcus en se résignant.<br>Le celte ne répondit pas, cela n'était pas à lui de dire ce qu'il pouvait faire ou pas. Il posa le tissu sur l'épaule de Marcus avant de savamment le draper dedans.

Esca avait déjà habillé de nombreuses fois ses maîtres à la romaine, il le faisait pour la première fois sur Marcus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas adonné à cet exercice mais il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il fit vite pour ne pas attiser le mécontentement de Marcus puis, termina son ouvrage en plaçant une fibule qui maintiendrait le tissu dans sa position. Esca fit en pas en arrière puis de côté pour vérifier les plis du tissu mais heureusement, cela tombait bien. Marcus avait de l'allure ainsi drapé, il avait un visage typiquement romain qui lui faisait penser aux statues hérissées dans le centre de Calavella. Esca le jugea très beau, pour un romain bien sûr.

La veuve se présenta à Marcus et Aquila accompagnée de sa fille. Marcus trouva celle-ci fort jeune, peut être de l'âge d'Esca, probablement une vingtaine d'années, soit une dizaine d'années de moins que lui. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, à la romaine : allongés sur des méridiennes qui avaient été apportées et garnies de coussins colorés. Esca l'aida à s'y installer confortablement, ce qui n'était pas aisé, face à leurs invitées. Il n'était pas ravi de se donner ainsi en spectacle, il craignait de devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions. Les deux esclaves de la maison garnirent alors une table basse placée au centre de leur petite réunion, et c'était un verre de vin en main qu'ils firent connaissance.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Marcus pour comprendre que la femme en face de lui, Atia, ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Elle était pourtant très belle et, au vu des regards que lui jetait Aquila, sa beauté ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il en avait probablement conclu qu'il en serait de même pour son filleul, pourtant, il n'en était rien. Son discours haineux ne lui plaisait guère et la mise en valeur de ses atouts était bien trop flagrante pour ne pas être vulgaire. Pourtant, sa beauté ne pouvait être discutée. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, épais, ondulés, savamment coiffés. Ils mettaient en valeur un visage harmonieux, aux pommettes hautes et remarquable par ses yeux : en amande, d'un bleu clair qui tranchait avec la couleur de ses cheveux, ils attiraient le regard, tous les regards. Son maquillage, léger, mettait en valeur son teint et ses lèvres parfaites. Mais cette poitrine opulente, qui s'agitait dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement, qui menaçait de surgir de son décolleté, déplaisait grandement à Marcus. Tout comme ces bijoux bruyants qu'elle portait aux oreilles, au cou et aux poignets, il y en avait tant que cela en était écœurant.

Sa fille en semblait tout aussi gênée, elle rougissait à chaque fois que sa mère prenait une position que Marcus jugeait indécente, puis prenait une lampée de vin pour cacher sa rougeur. Marcus trouvait cela amusant mais à ce rythme là, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir se lever de sa méridienne pour peu que la discussion s'éternise. Moins belle que sa mère mais non dénuée de charme, elle semblait timide ou alors était-elle effarouchée ? Marcus ne savait dire. Son regard glissa vers l'esclave d'Atia qui s'était placée dans son dos, tout comme Esca s'était placé derrière lui. Il n'y avait guère que Stephanos qui avait la bougeotte et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours en cuisine, comme à son habitude. Son regard se posa donc sur la jeune esclave qui accompagnait les deux femmes, une italienne probablement vu sa chevelure d'un noir profond et sa peau mate. Elle portait une robe légère, si légère qu'elle laissait deviner sa nudité, simple mais qui mettait en valeur des formes que Marcus devinait parfaites et appétissantes.

Il avait eu le temps de la détailler étant donné qu'il participait peu à la conversation, il se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps. Elle portait sur le pays qu'ils avaient semblait-il adopté, mais qui regorgeait de défauts : trop froid l'hiver, trop pluvieux, pas assez de thermes, pas assez de temples, trop de celtes, de druides menaçants … en résumé. Il ne prenait pas parti, il ne connaissait pas assez de pays pour émettre un avis et il leur fit savoir. De la résistance, il en avait connu partout où, en tant que soldat, on l'avait envoyé combattre. Les celtes avaient acquis une solide réputation en la matière, ce qui était certes déplorable mais tout à leur honneur. Marcus considérait que les victoires en étaient que plus belles. Il s'y était frotté il est vrai, ce peuple ne manquait pas de piquants mais jamais il ne leur reprocherait ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne devait sa blessure qu'à lui-même. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait -et ne voulait juger- tout un peuple sur ce seul épisode, qui lui avait pourtant coûté sa carrière militaire et l'avait cloué au lit de nombreux jours. La gaulle avait été elle aussi difficile à conquérir, mais en la traversant, il avait constaté à quel point le peuple s'était romanisé. Il ne doutait pas qu'il en soit de même avec les bretons.  
>- Ce sont des sauvages, voilà tout ! s'exclama Atia, le tirant de ses pensées. Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux, d'ailleurs, regardez ! Comment pouvez-vous posséder un de ces sauvages ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant Esca.<br>Marcus vit le visage de la romaine se transformer, ses lèvres qu'il trouvait fort bien dessinées prirent alors un rictus de dégoût qui lui fit le même effet à son encontre.  
>- Il me regarde ! dit-elle, outrée.<br>Marcus se tourna vers Esca en même temps que celui-ci relevait définitivement la tête et il fut extrêmement surpris. Jamais il n'avait vu son esclave se déparer de son calme, quelques soient les situations, il avait toujours su conserver un visage impassible. Mais là, il était plus qu'expressif … il avait laissé surgir tout le mépris qu'il devait ressentir pour la romaine qu'il dévisageait. Son visage s'était coloré sous le coup des émotions, jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. Ses poings étaient serrés … jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Dans ses prunelles dansait un feu qui troubla Marcus. Il réalisa, à ce moment précis, qu'il avait un guerrier sous son toit, qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux, il le lisait dans ses yeux déterminés. Esca déglutit difficilement sans quitter la romaine des yeux tandis que Marcus le dévorait du regard, subjugué par ce qu'il découvrait.  
>- Va-t-en Esca ! ordonna Aquila un doigt pointé vers la porte.<br>Marcus, tout occupé à détailler son esclave qui se présentait sous un nouveau jour, en avait oublié Atia.  
>- Je suis désolé … s'excusa Aquila tandis qu'Esca quittait le salon à grandes enjambées colériques.<br>- Bien sûr, commença Atia en retirant des mèches de cheveux de son visage, je vous l'avais bien dit. Nous n'arriverons jamais à rien avec eux … j'espère qu'il sera fouetté, ajouta-t-elle sur un air de défi.  
>- Cela va de soi, acquiesça Aquila.<p>

Esca partit se calmer dans la remise. Il attrapa un tabouret et s'assit dessus. Il tentait de calmer son cœur qui s'était affolé, il n'avait pu retenir son dédain et sa rage … Il avait eu tord bien sûr, cela ne pouvait rien amener de bon. Mais tant de bêtise l'avait révolté, le discours de cette romaine était insupportable, il n'avait pas réussi à cacher ses sentiments. Elle vivait ici et pourtant ne comprenait rien au pays, aux coutumes, aux hommes qui y vivaient -eux- depuis des siècles. Elle voulait tous les réduire en esclavage ou les tuer, c'était elle la sauvage assurément. Il avait vu à l'œuvre la cruauté romaine, ce discours reflétait les actes monstrueux dont il avait été le témoin. Les romains écrasaient, dominaient, imposaient leur mode de vie. Tous … du simple citoyen au légionnaire. C'était écœurant … il en avait la nausée. Elle avait déversé son flot d'immondices sans que, ni Marcus ni Aquila, ne l'arrêtent. Qui ne dit mot consens … tous romains, tous ennemis des bretons.

Cette femme lui rappelait son ancien maître, ils semblaient tellement détester vivre ici qu'Esca ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils venaient y faire. Dans ces moments là, il avait envie de reprendre le combat pour tuer. Il souhaitait plus que tout avoir une épée ou une dague en main et en finir avec ce genre de personnes. Il ne put empêcher un flot d'images envahir son esprit, du sang il en avait vu, beaucoup … beaucoup trop. Du celte mais aussi du romain, des gorges tranchées, des hommes massacrés … il saisit un seau juste à temps pour y vomir tout son dégoût.

Il soupira de lassitude en glissant à terre, essoufflé et toujours nauséeux … ces excès de colère n'étaient pas ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne voulait pas apparaître comme le sauvage que cette femme décrivait. La tuer ne changerait rien, son désir de vengeance assouvi, il ne resterait qu'un meurtre. Il y avait tant de romains et surtout tant de soldats en Bretagne … il fallait apprendre à vivre en leur compagnie, s'adapter en attendant des jours meilleurs. Esca se mit à prier les dieux, peut être entendraient-ils son vœu pieux.

Il quitta la remise à nouveau maître de ses nerfs, vidé dans tous les sens, prêt à affronter ses maîtres romains.

* * *

><p>*J'ai finalement choisi le tutoiement entre Esca et Marcus pour que tout le monde se parle de la même manière, comme dans le film.<br>** Marcus comprend très probablement le grec comme la plupart des romains éduqués.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapitre 7

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _ arianrhod34 . livejournal 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Une visite pour Marcus, partie 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans le salon, Atia trouvait dans cet incident de nouveaux arguments en défaveur des celtes et en particulier d'Esca.<br>- Savez-vous de quelle tribu il fait partie ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas un picte !  
>- Brigantes, répondit Marcus les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés.<br>- J'en étais sûre, j'avais reconnu le tatouage ! s'exclama la fille d'Atia dont le visage s'était soudain éclairé.  
>Sa mère la dévisagea, l'air outrée, à nouveau. Mais cette fois, cela était grossièrement feint.<br>- Figurez-vous qu'elle les trouve intéressant, dénigra-t-elle en attrapant quelques grains de raisin.  
>Ce qui ne manqua pas d'embarrasser sa fille qui plongea son nez dans son verre de vin que Stephanos venait de remplir, une nouvelle fois. Marcus se détendit un peu en la voyant, sa mère crispait dangereusement ses nerfs.<br>- Moi, je les trouve laids en plus d'être bêtes. Mais laissons cela, balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main, ce sont des erreurs de jeunesse, n'est-ce pas ? termina-t-elle en souriant.  
>- Assurément, fit Aquila avec un sourire bienveillant, elle se trouvera bientôt un mari romain.<br>- Marcus, fit Atia en changeant de sujet, vous ne nous avez pas raconté la bataille qui a eu lieu au camp ! s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant intensément, un sourire aux lèvres.

Marcus sourit à son tour, poliment, en se forçant. Pour la première fois, il conta ce qui lui était arrivé. Se replonger dans ces événements dramatiques ne fut pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait imaginé, il avait pris suffisamment de distance pour pouvoir les raconter sans se laisser emporter par l'émotion. Il captiva les deux femmes, donna du grain à moudre à Atia contre les tribus celtes mais alluma une petite flamme dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle avait manifestement apprécié l'histoire et lui posa quelques questions sur la vie des soldats. Elle semblait très curieuse, mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assouvir sa soif de connaissance. Elle re-monopolisa très vite la discussion et Marcus retomba dans l'ennui. Il prétexta de la fatigue pour rejoindre sa chambre avec l'aide de Stephanos. Atia leur vint en aide et dans un murmure, elle le supplia de la laisser revenir, seule. Marcus se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu, celui qui le rendit la jeune romaine lui fit un immense plaisir.

Aquila le rejoignit assez vite, apparemment son absence avait fortement contrarié Atia au point de quitter la villa. Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, qu'elle se vexe, lui ne voulait plus la revoir.  
>- Ne l'as-tu pas trouvé belle ? s'étonna Aquila en s'asseyant sur son lit.<br>Aucun esclave n'était pas là pour lui amener un siège.  
>- Assurément mon oncle, mais elle n'est pas à mon goût.<br>- Et sa fille ?  
>Marcus sourit devant la curiosité de son oncle.<br>- Essaies-tu de me marier ?  
>- Loin de moi cette idée ! s'écria Aquila alors que son sourire et ses yeux disaient l'inverse. Alors ? s'enquit-il, têtu.<br>- C'est mieux… répondit vaguement Marcus.  
>Son oncle baissa la tête en souriant, tout cela l'amusait manifestement. Son regard embrassa alors la chambre vide.<br>- Veux-tu que je me charge d'Esca ? demanda-t-il, prenant conscience de l'absence de l'ilote.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Veux-tu que je le punisse moi-même ? clarifia-t-il.  
>- Ah, fit Marcus en comprenant enfin où voulait en venir son oncle, le corriger… répéta-t-il pour lui-même.<br>- J'ai un fouet rangé quelque part, je vais le retrouver, fit-il en se levant doucement.  
>- Non.<br>- Tu ne veux pas que le cherche ? s'étonna Aquila en suspendant ses gestes.  
>- Non, répéta Marcus. Je m'en charge, répondit-il fermement pour clore le sujet.<br>- Comme tu veux… si tu penses que… enfin, soupira Aquila, je te l'envoie. Le plus vite sera le mieux, ajouta-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Marcus n'avait pas repensé à Esca depuis son départ précipité, il avait trouvé Atia désagréable mais, le celte lui, avait été blessé par ses paroles. Contrairement à son oncle, Marcus considérait qu'il n'avait rien fait de si terrible. Peut être même, qu'il aurait pu lui faire un peu plus peur… elle ne serait jamais revenu et alors, il aurait été débarrassé de cette relation tout à fait inintéressante. Etant donné qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se rendre chez elle, quelque soit la raison invoquée par son oncle, cela aurait été un moyen rapide de ne plus la revoir. Le fouetter pour si peu, lui semblait disproportionné. Elle l'avait exigé mais c'était à lui de décider, il était SA responsabilité, non la sienne. _Esca est intelligent, il lui suffit d'une mise en garde_, décida Marcus.

Esca rangeait du linge quand Aquila le somma de rejoindre la chambre de Marcus, le ton, alourdi par mécontentement de l'oncle, ne soufrait aucun délai. Esca s'y attendait, pourtant, il n'était pas inquiet et la colère l'avait définitivement quitté. Il avait prié, invoqué les dieux pour l'aider à trouver une certaine paix intérieure et son chemin dans ce monde romain. Il se sentait apaisé, en accord avec lui-même et il ne regrettait rien : parfois il est bon de monter sa vraie nature, il en assumerait les conséquences. Il avait levé le voile un instant, oh si peu… car sa vie n'était qu'imposture et souffrance. Plus jamais autorisé à parler ou agir selon sa propre volonté. Il avait vite appris les nouvelles règles, comment se comporter avec ses maîtres romains dans ce nouveau monde mais cela n'était facile pour autant. A nouveau, il portait son masque familier, celui qui convenait à son rôle dans cette maison. Il espérait, un jour, ne plus avoir à se cacher de cette manière, sa crainte était de se perdre sur ce chemin là… Il repoussa cette idée inquiétante et saisit le linge propre de Marcus, soigneusement plié, pour rejoindre la chambre de son maître.

- Entre, répondit Marcus depuis son lit alors qu'Esca avait frappé pour annoncer son arrivée.  
>Celui-ci entra les bras chargés de linge qu'il alla prestement ranger. Il vint ensuite faire face à Marcus. Celui-ci l'observa. Il semblait calme mais peu repentant…<p>

Il sortit alors lentement un poignard caché sous son oreiller, ils savaient tout deux qu'il était toujours caché là.  
>- Veux-tu me tuer Esca ? demanda Marcus en lui tendant le poignard qu'il tenait par la lame, son regard planté dans le sien, attentif à sa réaction le visage insondable.<br>- Non, répondit rapidement le celte en restant aussi calme que possible tandis que son cœur entamait une course folle.  
>Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager le romain, il ne s'attendait pas à cela et cela était déstabilisant.<br>- Cette femme romaine alors ? proposa alors Marcus sa main toujours tendue, usant d'un ton neutre.  
>Marcus était satisfait de son effet. La surprise l'obligeait à se révéler, la peur à être honnête. Sa poitrine se soulevait plus vite, il prenait cela tout aussi au sérieux que lui.<br>- Non, répondit fermement l'esclave en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête.  
><em>Maintenant il est repentant<em>, pensa Marcus.

Cette seule réponse lui suffisait. Esca n'était ni belliqueux, ni haineux, ni provocant, il avait pondéré sa colère, ce dont Atia était probablement incapable.  
>- Cela ne se reproduire pas, affirma Esca en ouvrant les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.<br>Il baissa à nouveau son regard, croisa un bras en posant une main sur son tatouage, assurément il n'était ni fier ni à son aise. C'était une attitude que Marcus connaissait bien, il s'était souvent tenu de cette manière à son arrivée à la villa... Marcus réprima un petit sourire en réalisant qu'il le connaissait bien, et que la réciproque était probablement vraie. Ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre mutuellement à se connaître. A dire vrai, l'un comme l'autre n'avaient eu que ça à faire...

Marcus venait d'entendre exactement ce qu'il voulait. Esca l'avait convaincu, il voyait à nouveau l'esclave obéissant, méticuleux et dévoué, celui qui lui avait fait une promesse d'honneur. Mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant le guerrier qu'il avait entrevu. Le feu qui dansait dans ses yeux, la furie qu'il y avait lue… était plus qu'intéressante. Il se jura de le tester dès qu'il le pourrait. Et puis ce serait une erreur d'oublier sa vraie nature sous cette docilité contrainte, comme sous-estimer son ennemi, même si Marcus en était convaincu : Esca ne constituait pas une menace pour lui ou pour son oncle, ni même pour Atia.

Esca quitta la chambre de Marcus troublé, en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre, il se demandait pourquoi diable il ne l'avait pas puni… Il avait, très justement, mis le doigt sur l'inutilité de son attitude, Marcus était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui et il avait posé les bonnes questions… assurément son maître avait les idées claires. Sa propre colère lui avait semblé juste, qu'en était-il de Marcus ? Aquila n'avait pas caché son mécontentement mais, l'attitude de son jeune maître était plus équivoque.

Il soupira en rejoignant la cuisine. Les regards en biais de Stephanos ainsi que ses gestes brusques lui firent comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Le repas des maîtres était en cours de préparation, les esclaves grecs avaient apparemment déjà mangé, et rien n'avait été mis de côté pour lui. Esca eut soudain envi de rire, l'esclave grec lui en voulait ? Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, cela finit de faire disparaître tout la tension accumulée. Il savait cuisiner, cela lui donna l'occasion de se préparer son propre repas et d'ennuyer Stephanos.

Après le repas, Aquila demanda à son filleul de passer un peu de temps avec lui pour relire certains passages de son livre. Esca aida son maître à s'installer sur une méridienne dans le bureau, puis s'éclipsa avant même qu'on lui ordonne, non seulement aucun esclave n'était autorisé à rester dans cette pièce, mais le regard gris perçant d'Aquila posé sur ses épaules était brûlant. Ce soir, il valait mieux se faire discret.

- Ne l'as-tu donc pas puni ? s'étonna Aquila après qu'Esca ait quitté la pièce.  
>- Si, à ma manière, répondit Marcus évasivement, le regard perdu parmi les parchemins étalés un peu partout dans la pièce.<br>Des cartes militaires, des récits de batailles, des livres, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Il aurait d'ailleurs largement préféré discuter tactique militaire avec son oncle, il voulait éviter de discuter de son esclave avec lui. Leurs points de vue divergeaient sur la manière de le traiter et de toute façon cela ne le regardait pas.  
>- Tu sais pourtant combien cela est nécessaire… surtout avec un breton. Tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables dès ton arrivée. Ils sont dangereux, ce pays est dangereux, insista Aquila.<br>- Tu vis pourtant dans ce pays, fit remarquer Marcus avec lassitude.  
>Cette conversation ressemblait bien trop à celle qu'ils avaient eu avec Atia seulement quelques heures avant. Il aurait aimé profiter d'un répit un peu plus long…<br>- Oh, tu sais, j'ai passé toute ma vie de soldat ici. Quand on a mon âge et que l'on est resté autant de temps loin de son pays… on s'adapte.  
>- Tu as adopté ce pays dans ton cœur, non ? questionna Marcus en quittant du regard les ouvrages pour se concentrer sur son oncle.<br>Comme Atia, il ne semblait pas vouloir le reconnaître.  
>- Peut être… il n'en demeure pas moins que ce sont des sauvages, Esca est l'un d'eux : un sauvage.<br>Marcus tapa du poing sur la méridienne, voilà deux fois qu'on le qualifiait de sauvage alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser Atia, mais que son oncle le voit ainsi l'ennuyait. Cela était pure spéculation de sa part, la réalité était tout autre. Il ne doutait pas qu'Esca soit un redoutable combattant, il se réjouissait d'ailleurs à l'avance de tester ses capacités, mais un homme capable de le soigner avec autant de doigté et de douceur ne méritait pas ce qualificatif. C'était… injuste.  
>- Il ne l'est pas. J'ai eu le temps de l'observer.<br>Aquila renifla sur cette dernière remarque.  
>- Il n'a pas besoin que je lui enseigne nos coutumes ni même la servitude, tenta d'expliquer Marcus, je pense que d'autres l'ont fait avant moi. Il me sert bien.<br>- Peut être… dans certaines tribus les enfants servent leurs frères aînés, je l'ai déjà vu. Mais tu es son maître et je ne suis pas certain qu'il le sache suffisamment, tu le traites trop bien Marcus…  
>- Ça suffit, le coupa son filleul. J'ai écouté tes avertissements, la discussion est maintenant close.<br>- Comme tu veux Marcus, n'en parlons plus, mais… sois prudent et ne t'attache pas à lui.

Quand il traitait Esca par le dédain, cela ne convenait pas à son oncle, et maintenant, il le trouvait trop bon à son égard. Ces désaccords ennuyaient Marcus, après tout son oncle l'avait recueillit, nourri et logé. Il lui avait demandé de profiter de son logis aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et il était ravi de rendre service au fils de son frère. Mais il se trompait sur Esca, il était un bon compagnon qui savait s'adapter à ses humeurs, il était son esclave mais cela allait au-delà… il n'avait parlé à personne de la promesse du celte. Il lui avait juré fidélité et Marcus avait choisi de le croire.

Son oncle avait raison, il était certainement moins sévère qu'il ne le devrait, il lui autorisait probablement beaucoup mais… il s'appuyait sur ce serment autant que sur sa domination de maître, Aquila n'avait qu'une vision partielle de leurs relations. Ce qu'il prenait pour de la faiblesse n'était que la confiance qu'il avait choisie de donner au celte.

Esca était un bon petit soldat sous son commandement, jamais il n'avait puni un homme sans raison valable, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant quoiqu'en dise son oncle, même s'il s'agissait d'un esclave. Esca connaissait sa condition et sa place, nul besoin de lui rappeler pour le moment. Si cela était nécessaire il saurait le faire, il avait déjà maté des rébellions dans le rang de ses légionnaires. Mais il n'avait jamais commandé par la terreur, il préférait de loin gagner le respect.

Se trompait-il en traitant un esclave celte de cette manière ? Seul l'avenir le lui dirait mais, il faisait confiance à son instinct et à ses observations. Esca lui était fidèle et dévoué.

Marcus venait de se coucher quand ils eurent une visite plus que tardive, l'esclave d'Atia. Quand la jeune femme fit son entrée dans la chambre de Marcus, Esca y pénétra également. Marcus lui demanda immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne répondit pas, elle le regarda simplement dans les yeux puis, lentement, connaissant parfaitement l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le romain, elle détacha les bretelles de sa robe en voile qui tomba au sol, à ses pieds. Comme Marcus l'avait deviné la veille, elle était nue sous celle-ci et… fort belle.  
>- Quel est ton nom ? finit par demander le Romain en reprenant ses esprits.<br>- Maria.  
>- Esca, fit Marcus sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la belle esclave romaine.<br>Il n'obtint pas de réponse et se tourna donc vers son esclave qui semblait tout aussi subjugué que lui.  
>- Esca, répéta-il, laisse-nous.<br>- Méfie-toi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en se penchant vers lui, puis il obéit.

Il décida, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, d'aller se baigner dans le lac. Il était tard, l'eau serait probablement froide mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Cette femme était très belle et elle avait réveillé en lui des pulsions qu'il fallait calmer. En restant à la porte de la chambre de Marcus, en entendant leurs ébats, cela aurait été impossible et extrêmement frustrant. Sans bruit, il rejoignit le bord du petit lac. Il se déshabilla entièrement et, lentement, s'enfonça dans l'eau noire. La lune à trois quart pleine éclaira sa baignade interdite qui eut l'effet escompté. Il plongea à plusieurs reprises, il aimait l'eau même dans ces conditions un peu rudes… Il ne put y rester longtemps, même en nageant il commençait à grelotter. Il se rhabilla sans pouvoir se sécher et rejoignit rapidement la villa, juste à temps pour entendre son maître l'appeler. En entrant dans la chambre, il constata que la jeune esclave se trouvait toujours dans le lit de Marcus. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son corps sublime éclairé par les bougies. Couchée sur le ventre, il ne pouvait voir son visage, en revanche son corps nu s'offrait à son regard.  
>- Esca, je veux que tu la raccompagnes chez elle, demanda le romain qui lui aussi couvait l'esclave du regard, tout en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs qui couvraient une partie de son dos nu.<br>- Mais… pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Esca.  
>C'était une esclave, les esclaves n'étaient pas raccompagnés, qu'ils aient couché avec le maître ou pas !<br>- Obéis Esca c'est tout, rétorqua Marcus en se tournant enfin vers son esclave qu'il n'avait pas regardé depuis son entrée dans la chambre. Mais pourquoi es-tu mouillé ? fit-il en réalisant que les cheveux d'Esca dégoulinaient.  
>- Je… hésita-t-il, je suis allé me baigner, avoua-t-il rapidement en espérant que Marcus comprenne à demi-mots.<br>La jeune esclave rit alors à gorge déployée, en regardant à son tour le celte qui détourna son regard. Elle s'était redressée dans le lit, lui offrant une nouvelle vision tentatrice.  
>- Habille-toi Maria, tout de suite, ordonna Marcus fermement.<br>- Je ne veux pas ! Je suis bien ici, fit-elle langoureusement, on peut remettre ça si tu veux.  
>- Dépêches-toi ! s'énerva le romain surprenant l'esclave.<br>Il la poussa du lit si bien qu'elle faillit en tomber. Mais ce fut efficace, elle s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter la chambre suivie par le celte. Étonnée, elle lui jeta quelques coups d'œil aguicheurs, mais Marcus resta de marbre.

Esca aurait préféré aller se coucher mais il la raccompagna, sans répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui soumettre. Elle voulu savoir ce que son maître avait pensé de sa maîtresse, elle posa des questions sur la maison d'Aquila et même des questions sur lui-même... Esca ne desserra pas les dents. Il avait déjà assisté à diverses coucheries dans la précédente maison romaine où il avait vécu, et il savait d'expérience que cela n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Il avait préféré mettre en garde son maître, même si le poignard caché sous son oreiller l'avait rassuré. Il refit le chemin inverse en se pressant, ses vêtements étaient mouillés et il avait froid. Quand il revint, Marcus avait soufflé sa bougie, il partit donc se coucher.

Le lendemain après-midi, tandis que Marcus faisait ses exercices de musculation, Atia se présenta à la villa, accompagnée de son esclave. Stephanos vint les prévenir.  
>- Esca, je ne veux pas la voir, prévint Marcus.<br>Le romain était en sueur dans son lit et concentré sur son ilote.  
>- Et ? finit par demander Esca ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire.<br>- Vas-y et invente n'importe quoi.  
>- Moi ? ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…<br>- C'est moi qui décide, le coupa Marcus. Fais ce que je te dis, maintenant.  
>Le celte se leva convaincu que cela était une erreur, qu'Atia allait prendre tout cela fort mal… Il pourrait refuser d'y aller, tenter de raisonner Marcus, mais en même temps, il était ravi de ce pied de nez fait à la romaine qui se croyait si importante. Non, finalement cette folle décision lui plaisait bien. En allant les prévenir, il se sentait tout simplement fier de servir Marcus.<p>

- Maître Aquila… fit doucement Esca en ouvrant la porte du salon.  
>Celui-ci se leva et rejoignit l'ilote qui était resté à l'entrée, les yeux baissés. Inutile d'en rajouter, contrairement à son maître, il mesurait parfaitement l'absurdité de la situation.<br>- Marcus se sent mal, fit-il à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour que Atia l'entende. Il vient de vomir son repas…  
>Aquila comprit immédiatement la manœuvre de son filleul, et Esca ne pensait pas tromper la romaine non plus.<br>- Laisse-nous, ordonna Aquila. Quel dommage Atia, fit Aquila en se tournant vers la femme romaine qui s'était déjà métamorphosée en entendant la mauvaise nouvelle, Marcus se sent mal…

- Alors ? s'enquit Marcus tandis qu'Esca le rejoignait pour terminer les exercices.  
>- J'ai dit à Aquila que tu étais malade et que tu venais de vomir.<br>- Parfait, murmura le romain le regard perdu dans le vague.  
>- On reprend ? proposa le jeune homme au bout de quelques secondes.<br>- Oui, fit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, prêt à souffrir. Finissons-en.  
>Il ne pouvait pas le deviner, mais les représailles seraient terribles.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Si vous aimez l'histoire, je serais plus que ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez en quelques mots, merci !<em>


	8. Chapitre 8

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _ arianrhod34 . livejournal 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Représailles<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus craignait un peu la réaction d'Aquila. Son oncle soignait sa réputation et Calavella était une petite ville où les nouvelles allaient vite… l'affront d'Atia ne resterait pas longtemps secret. Stephanos se rendait régulièrement en ville, il finirait par raconter l'histoire, même si Aquila le lui avait interdit... Ses appréhensions s'avérèrent infondées, Aquila ne lui fit aucun reproche, il n'aborda même pas le sujet avec son filleul. Si bien que ce soir là, Marcus se coucha sans aucune appréhension, ravi d'avoir évité cette compagnie déplaisante.<p>

Esca fit de même, sans imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Comme tous les soirs, il tira son matelas contre la chambre de son maître, installa ses draps de lin et s'endormit bercé par des musiques celtes qu'il avait toujours en mémoire et qu'il fredonnait pour ne jamais les oublier. Enveloppée par la nuit noire, personne ne remarqua cette ombre, pourtant menaçante, qui tournait autour de la villa. Esca avait l'ouï fine, mais comme le reste de la maison, il n'entendit pas l'intrus se glisser à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois entré, à pas feutrés et mesurés, il avait cherché la couche du celte. Ce dernier ne réalisa sa présence que trop tard, alors qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche, pour étouffer un cri de surprise, tandis qu'une autre projetait sa tête contre le mur avec une force décuplée par l'effet de surprise. La douleur paralysa Esca, sa vue se troubla, une nausée soudaine le saisit et il s'évanouit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit pas vraiment le poignard, seule la lame brilla un instant au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'abattre sur lui. Esca se protégea avec sa main droite qui fut entaillée profondément. Une nouvelle douleur vive vint rejoindre celle causée par sa blessure à la tête qui saignait abondamment. Le celte tenta alors de prendre le dessus, il déstabilisa son agresseur dont il immobilisait toujours le poignard, en le poussant contre l'autre mur du couloir, en face de lui. Il eut alors quelques secondes pour reconnaître la jeune esclave romaine qui avait partageait la couche de son maître la veille.

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui, bien décidée semblait-il à lui ôter la vie. Malgré ses blessures, Esca l'évita facilement et ne récolta qu'une coupure sur l'épaule. Il n'en revenait pas… il dévisagea à nouveau la romaine qu'il avait projetée loin de lui, les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Sa maîtresse avait dû l'envoyer pour le tuer et laver sa réputation… Elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui, une vraie furie qui avait perdu toute sa beauté. Après un corps à corps qui dura tous au plus quelques secondes, il réussit à s'emparer du poignard et à lui donner un coup au visage qui l'assomma. Il n'avait pas appelé Marcus, sa fierté d'homme l'en avait empêché, mais les bruits de la lutte l'avaient néanmoins sorti de son lit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva un intrus baignant dans une flaque de sang et Esca sur son lit, un poignard à la main. Esca aurait voulu tuer l'esclave romaine, mais la force lui manquait.  
>- Mais qu'as-tu fait ? ! rugit Marcus.<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle m'a attaqué, se défendit Esca en posant sa main valide sur sa tête.  
>La blessure saignait toujours abondamment lui obstruant la vue, à moins que sa vue ne se brouille sans cela… il s'évanouit à nouveau.<p>

- Stephanos ! hurla Marcus en comprenant la situation.  
>Son genou le faisait trop souffrir, il ne pouvait pas se baisser. Quand celui-ci arriva, il eut un cri de surprise.<br>- Retourne-la, vite ! ordonna Marcus en désignant l'intrus dont il avait deviné l'identité.  
>Stephanos s'exécuta et Marcus eut la confirmation que c'était bien l'esclave d'Atia. Pourtant, elle était habillée comme un homme : tunique courte, pantalon et ceinture. Mais ses cheveux enroulés dans un chignon parfait n'avaient laissé aucun doute au romain. Marcus se ressaisit, il fallait agir.<br>- Nettoie son visage, vérifie si elle est blessée.  
>Stephanos utilisa sa propre tunique pour enlever le sang qui maculait le visage de la jeune femme, puis secoua la tête : elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente.<br>- Réveille-la, donne-lui une claque !  
>Aquila, réveillé par le bruit, fit son entrée. Il se figea, bouche bée devant ce spectacle inattendu.<br>L'esclave grec hésita puis gifla la jeune femme, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Elle se recroquevilla devant les regards interrogateurs.  
>- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? exigea de savoir Aquila qui ne cessait de passer d'Esca à la jeune esclave romaine puis à Marcus. A qui est tout ce sang ? !<br>- A Esca, elle l'a tué. Amène-la dans ma chambre, demanda, d'un ton décidé, Marcus à son oncle.

Ce dernier saisit le bras de l'esclave, elle se laissa emmener dans la chambre, un sourire de satisfaction figé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lorgnait sur Esca. Marcus prit soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Il posa un doigt sur le cou d'Esca pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours.  
>- Emmenons-le dans ta chambre, murmura Marcus.<br>- Il n'est pas mort ? s'étonna Stephanos.  
>- Non… pas encore, soupira Marcus. Faisons-vite Stephanos.<br>Celui-ci hocha la tête pour seule réponse. A eux deux, ils réussirent à le transporter dans la chambre des esclaves, là où il aurait normalement dû se trouver. Marcus laissa Stephanos s'occuper des blessures du celte pour rejoindre, en boitant son oncle et la jeune femme. Jamais il n'aurait suspecté Atia capable de telles représailles… à moins que ce ne soit l'esclave qui ait pris l'initiative ? Marcus pressa le pas bien que cela soit difficile sans sa cann … et sans Esca. Il contourna la flaque de sang rouge vif qui ornait le couloir redevenu silencieux.

- Elle dit que c'est Atia qui lui a ordonné de tuer ton esclave, déclara son oncle tandis qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre.  
>Marcus était accablé, jamais il n'avait voulu cela. Son oncle ne semblait guère mieux, les mains posées sur ses hanches il était tout aussi étonné que lui. Aquila s'approcha de lui, son choc devait être plus que visible.<br>- Laisse-moi gérer Atia, murmura Aquila à l'oreille de son filleul, une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule.  
>Marcus acquiesça, son oncle connaissait bien sa famille, de plus il avait son réseau d'amis et de connaissances. Il était mieux placé que Marcus pour gérer ces incroyables complications. Mais cela attendrait le lendemain. Aquila renvoya l'esclave romaine chez elle, sans escorte cette fois. Sur ses lèvres s'attardait un sourire cruel... Marcus regrettait de l'avoir fait raccompagner la nuit dernière. Il avait voulu bien faire après avoir profité de ce qu'elle lui avait offert, sans savoir qu'elle ne méritait aucune considération. Elle était bien assortie à sa maîtresse.<p>

Tous deux visitèrent Esca avant de retourner se coucher. Aquila découvrit que celui-ci était vivant et Marcus le vit sourire en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait eu raison de le cacher à l'esclave, au moins Atia serait calmée et satisfaite pour quelques heures.  
>Stephanos avait fait son possible en bandant les blessures d'Esca mais il n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller.<br>- C'est mauvais signe… déclara-t-il.  
>Marcus le savait bien.<p>

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par Stephanos qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner, en lieu et place de son propre esclave.  
>- Alors ? s'enquit-il à peine sorti des limbes du sommeil.<br>Stephanos posa le plateau tandis que Marcus tentait de chasser sa fatigue en se passant une main sur le visage.  
>- Pas de changement, lui fit-il savoir en arrangeant les fruits, ce qui irrita immédiatement Marcus.<br>- Lui as-tu parlé ? As-tu tenté de le réveiller ? le pressa-t-il.  
>- Oui, oui…<br>- Quelle heure est-il ? se renseigna Marcus en se relevant, il lui semblait que le soleil était déjà haut.  
>- Dix heures, fit Stephanos en le regardant tranquillement, prêt à quitter la chambre.<br>- Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt !  
>- Je ne savais pas, se défendit l'esclave en prenant manifestement la mouche.<br>Le flegme de l'esclave titillait dangereusement ses nerfs.  
>- Où est mon oncle ?<br>- Parti, tôt ce matin. Pour régler le problème.  
>Aquila ne pouvait résoudre qu'une partie du problème et encore… Il ne connaissait pas l'influence d'Atia, ni celle de sa famille, cela pouvait s'avérer compliqué voire dangereux.<p>

- Va chercher un médecin, ordonna Marcus sèchement. Un bon médecin, précisa-t-il.  
>Il se devait, lui, de régler l'autre pendant du problème et il comptait bien tout faire pour y parvenir.<br>- Quoi ? ! Un romain ? s'exclama Stephanos.  
>Marcus ne répondit pas à la question légitime de l'esclave. Heureusement, celui-ci comprit que le jeune maître ne changerait pas d'idée saugrenue.<br>- Quel médecin ? demanda-t-il en se résignant.  
>- Peu importe le médecin ! s'emporta Marcus, excédé.<br>Son ton, presque désespéré, l'étonna autant que l'esclave grec, il ne pensait pas être autant affecté.  
>- Ne lui dis pas que c'est pour Esca, reprit-il plus posément, en revanche dis-lui que c'est urgent.<br>- Comme tu veux… Ça va encore compliquer les choses, marmonna Stephanos en quittant la chambre.  
>- Et fais vite ! ajouta Marcus d'un ton menaçant où il avait laissé surgir sa colère et toute sa frustration. Crois-moi que tu le regretteras si tu ne me ramènes pas un bon médecin !<br>Stephanos se figea à la porte de la chambre. Au regard qu'il lui lança, Marcus comprit qu'il lui avait fait peur. Suffisamment peur pour qu'il lui obéisse.

Le romain ne fit que picorer les fruits de son petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas faim et peu d'énergie. De la colère, il était passé à la culpabilité et elle l'accablait. Un son, dont il devinait aisément l'origine le poussa à quitter son lit. Précautionneusement il se leva, saisit son bâton puis ouvrit la porte à droite de son lit. Il découvrit le jardinier à genoux dans le sang. Il suspendit un instant ses gestes scrutant son visage, puis il reprit ses coups de brosse bien sonores. Marcus le regarda longtemps, il vit petit à petit disparaître toute trace de la lutte qui s'était déroulée seulement quelques heures auparavant. Il souhaita en cet instant que cela soit aussi facile avec ses propres sentiments qu'avec cette tâche de sang sur le sol.

Quand le médecin arriva, Stephanos le conduisit au chevet d'Esca où Marcus se trouvait.  
>- Est-ce pour lui que vous m'avez appelé ? ! réalisa le médecin en passant d'Esca à Marcus en ouvrant des billes sous l'effet de la surprise.<br>- Il a été attaqué cette nuit, il est inconscient depuis, expliqua Marcus d'une voix tremblante.  
>Il n'avait pu cacher son émotion. Il n'avait bien sûr pas avoué que cela était sa faute mais il y pensait ardemment. Marcus ne pouvait quitter du regard Esca qui semblait plus blanc que jamais et tellement immobile… qu'il paraissait mort. Cette vision lui tordait les entrailles. Il y avait neuf chances sur dix que le médecin quitte la pièce, un médecin romain ne soigne pas les esclaves, encore moins les celtes. Que pouvait-il faire ou dire pour le convaincre ?<p>

Mais contre toute attente, le regard du médecin convergea lui aussi sur Esca. Il ne disait rien mais il semblait concentré. Marcus n'osa pas briser ce silence de peur de le faire partir, pourtant il brûlait de lui poser certaines questions. Le médecin posa sa sacoche, s'assit sur le lit et lentement saisit le bras d'Esca. Il posa ses doigts sur son poignet, l'ilote était torse nu.  
>- Est-il toujours aussi blanc ? finit-il par demander.<br>- Non, il l'est plus que d'habitude, répondit Marcus avant que l'esclave grec n'ouvre la bouche. Laisse-nous Stephanos, ordonna-t-il.  
>Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un témoin gênant ? C'était sa culpabilité qui le faisait agir de la sorte, il l'assumait parfaitement au point de faire quérir un médecin romain mais, devoir supporter les regards parfois vides, interrogateurs, méfiants ou désapprobateurs de Stephanos était au-dessus de ses forces. Le médecin attendit que la porte soit fermée pour reprendre ses questions.<p>

- C'est rare de voir un maître si soucieux.  
>C'était une affirmation, son ton indiquait clairement qu'il appréciait l'intérêt de Marcus pour son ilote.<br>- C'est ma faute… avoua Marcus dans un murmure. J'ai contrarié une femme et voilà le résultat, ajouta-t-il dégoûté.  
>Il l'avait dit... même si cela ne changeait rien, il se sentait mieux, même si ce médecin était un parfait étranger.<br>- Les femmes… pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? répliqua-t-il avec un triste sourire que Marcus peina à lui rendre.  
>Marcus vit alors son regard se poser sur son genou bandé.<br>- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il en quittant le romain des yeux pour inspecter le celte.  
>- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là. Quand je suis arrivé, il a juste eu le temps de me dire qu'il avait été attaqué avant de s'évanouir et depuis il ne s'est pas réveillé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il a une blessure à la tête, une autre à la main et une entaille à l'épaule.<br>Le médecin acquiesça avant de lentement défaire le bandeau sur la tête d'Esca. Il remarqua le flacon de vinaigre que le chirurgien avait laissé et il en appliqua sur chacune des blessures. Il fit quelques points de suture à sa main, ce qui le fit réagir, puis refit les pansements.

- Alors ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Marcus impatient de connaître l'étendue des blessures et surtout l'avis du médecin.  
>- Il a une commotion cérébrale. L'entaille dans la tête est profonde, elle a beaucoup saigné mais c'est la force du coup qui a fait le mal. Mais il réagi à la douleur, c'est plutôt bon signe … il peut se réveiller dans une heure ou jamais. Je ne peux rien faire, il faut attendre. Ne pas le bouger, ne pas faire de bruit dans la chambre.<br>Marcus prit une inspiration en entendant ces mauvaises nouvelles.  
>- Ce sera fait.<br>- Surtout rappelle-moi s'il se réveille.  
>- Mais… hésita Marcus, quel est ton pronostic ?<br>- Il semble bien nourri, bien traité, ce qui indispensable pour guérir. Il est jeune… et volontaire ?  
>Marcus confirma.<br>- Alors, je pense qu'il peut s'en sortir.  
>- Merci docteur, fit-il en se levant de sa chaise et en saisissant son avant-bras pour le saluer.<br>- De rien. Je connais le chemin, pas la peine de me raccompagner.  
>Marcus se rassit au chevet de son esclave.<p>

Juste avant le repas de midi, Aquila revint à la villa. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de Marcus.  
>- Ah te voila, fit-il en trouvant Marcus sur la terrasse en pleine contemplation du jardin.<br>- Qu'en est-il d'Atia ? demanda-t-il tandis que son oncle allait se chercher une chaise.  
>- Je suis allée voir ses parents, d'anciennes connaissances, fit-il en s'installant et en soufflant bruyamment.<br>Tout cela semblait l'avoir fatigué, à moins que cela ne soit la nuit agitée... Marcus s'en voulait de tourmenter ainsi son oncle.  
>- Ils ont vraiment été désolés d'apprendre ce qu'avait manigancé leur fille. Mais pas tellement étonnés… je ne pense pas que ce soit la première fois que cela se produit. Ils ont bien entendu insisté sur notre discrétion et ils veulent réparer le préjudice.<br>- De quelle manière ? s'étonna Marcus.  
>Le mal était fait, nul ne pouvait venir en aide à son esclave.<br>- Ils voulaient absolument que je reparte avec un esclave de leur maison… ce que j'ai refusé. Il n'est pas encore mort, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Marcus secoua la tête sans prononcer un mot.<br>- Je suppose qu'ils trouveront autre chose, reprit Aquila. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils envoient Atia dès aujourd'hui à Aquae Sulis*.  
>- Et sa fille ?<br>- Je n'ai pas pensé à leur poser la question mais… ils n'ont parlé que d'Atia et de son esclave qu'ils m'ont promis de châtier sévèrement. Une esclave romaine… elle a probablement un passé criminel. Nous aurions pu y penser, ajouta Aquila fort à propos.  
>- Merci, finit par lâcher l'ancien centurion avec lassitude. Tout cela est de ma faute, murmura-t-il.<br>- Pas du tout, s'exclama Aquila, comment imaginer ce qui allait se passer ? De toute façon, tout est maintenant réglé, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr, admit-il a contre cœur.<br>- La guérison d'Esca est entre les mains des dieux, ajouta son oncle sentant les réticences de son filleul. Allons manger Marcus, cela va te faire du bien. Je t'attends, le pressa-t-il.  
>- J'arrive…<br>Aquila se leva en souriant et en gratifiant Marcus d'une petite claque sur la cuisse. Celui-ci lui lança le regard rassurant qu'il attendait et qui le fit partir. Pourtant l'esprit de Marcus était ailleurs, loin de cette villa.

La nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars et depuis le départ du médecin, le jardin prenait des airs de champ de bataille. La blessure d'Esca faisait écho aux blessures des soldats sous son commandement, sous sa responsabilité. Le soleil qui l'éblouissait lui rappelait celui du petit matin où le chef des barbares avait coupé la tête d'un de ses soldats. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour les ramener mais cela n'atténuait pas le coup de poignard qu'il avait senti quand sa tête avait roulée sur le sol. Il savait que ces images le hanteraient longtemps, elles ne faisaient que remplir une coupe déjà pleine. Il avait alors agi sur le champ, mais pour Esca il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il détestait avoir à subir les évènements de cette manière. C'était rageant et cumulé avec cette inactivité, insupportable. Il n'était décidément pas fait pour cette vie, il savait comment réagir sur un champ de bataille mais à cet instant précis, sa vie semblait lui échapper et par là même celle d'Esca qu'il possédait entièrement. Il avait failli, et ici comme sur le champ de bataille, le prix à payer était élevé.

La journée passa lentement, Marcus eut la confirmation que son esclave se révélait un compagnon indispensable pour égayer son quotidien. Il refusa que Stephanos touche à son genou, il pouvait attendre un jour sans soins. Aquila finit par apprendre qu'il avait fait quérir un médecin, il ne cacha pas sa surprise et le gratifia d'un air « je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'attacher » qui n'étonna pas Marcus. Car contrairement à son oncle et à beaucoup de romains, il attachait une grande importance à la vie humaine, particulièrement celles qui dépendaient de lui.

Que ce soit celle d'un simple soldat, d'un gladiateur, d'un ilote… peu lui importait, elles étaient toutes précieuses. Non pas qu'il hésitait à tuer, mais il connaissait le prix d'une vie. Il en avait été toujours ainsi, et jusqu'à présent il en avait été récompensé. Il avait sauvé Esca dans cette arène, ce n'était pas pour qu'il meure maintenant à cause de son erreur de jugement, simplement pour un regard déplacé. Si seulement il avait pu sortir de cette villa pour se changer les idées… mais tout était trop calme et finalement déprimant.

Son oncle finit par lui proposer d'aller lui choisir un nouvel esclave sur le champ. Marcus était dans la fleur de l'âge et il savait pertinemment qu'il avait non seulement besoin d'aide, mais aussi de compagnie et pas la sienne, non il fallait accompagner sa jeunesse par la jeunesse. A seulement trente ans, on a besoin de distraction, il pensa à lui proposer un autre esclave, peut être une ? Mais Marcus refusa arguant qu'ils seraient vite fixés et qu'il pouvait patienter.

Si Aquila avait pris l'initiative avec le jeune celte, il choisit cette fois de respecter la décision de son filleul. Assurément il avait une forte personnalité des plus surprenantes. Il prenait l'attaque de son esclave tellement à cœur, Aquila se mit à craindre la mort d'Esca…

_A suivre._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu... n'oubliez pas de partager votre avis avec moi ! Si ça m'intéresse au plus haut point ^^<br>Merci ! _


	9. Chapitre 9

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _ arianrhod34 . livejournal 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Un médecin atypique et providentiel<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Marcus entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Son léger crissement était caractéristique, elle annonçait la fin de la nuit et un petit déjeuner qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le simple fait d'imaginer Stephanos portant son repas était désespérant alors, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller… Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis très longtemps et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il avait tellement mal dormi que le sommeil ne le quittait pas aussi facilement que d'habitude.<p>

- Maître ?  
>Cette voix n'était pas celle de Stephanos. Il releva rapidement la tête et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Même ébloui par la lumière crue du matin qui pénétrait dans la chambre, il reconnut Esca qui se tenait devant lui, un plateau contenant son petit déjeuner dans les bras. Il se passa la main sur le visage, peut être rêvait-il... mais non, l'esclave était toujours là quand il rouvrit les yeux.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! s'exclama-t-il incrédule.  
>La question sembla passablement déstabiliser l'ilote qui ne répondit pas.<br>- Pose ce plateau, exigea-t-il plus calmement, comprenant qu'il effrayait son esclave blanc comme un linge.  
>- Stephanos a dit que tu serais content de me voir, se justifia Esca sans toujours bien comprendre la réaction de son maître.<br>Marcus semblait furieux, ce que le celte comprenait aisément, même avec l'esprit embrouillé. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, voilà tout. Et à présent, il ne sentait pas prêt à affronter cette colère…

- Bien sûr que le suis ! s'exclama Marcus le surprenant.  
>Il avait sursauté. Pas la surprise, non, la voix forte de Marcus s'était douloureusement répercutée sous son crâne.<br>- Prends un siège, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Quelle andouille celui-là, murmura-t-il tandis qu'Esca s'exécutait, tremblant.

Le romain ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il s'était donc réveillé… il n'y croyait plus. La veille, en se couchant, il avait perdu tout espoir de voir le jeune celte à nouveau à ses côtés.  
>- Tu as failli mourir Esca, expliqua Marcus. Stephanos ! appela-t-il.<br>Les yeux fermés et son visage grimaçant confirmèrent à Marcus que ce n'était pas prudent du tout de le faire lever si vite.  
>- Va chercher le médecin, commanda-t-il rudement alors que Stephanos était apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.<br>Il ne s'était pas approché, il n'était même pas entré dans la chambre… sa prudence l'avait sauvé d'une belle correction qui démangeait terriblement Marcus.

Il aurait pu attendre avant de le remettre au travail, Marcus jugeait cela dangereux, voire cruel, peut être pas délibérément mais il suffisait de le regarder pour saisir qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Stephanos avait pourtant compris qu'il tenait à son esclave... il aurait au moins pu respecter cela. Mais pour lui, comme pour Aquila probablement, c'était sa propre attitude qui pouvait paraître excessive. Il n'en avait que faire, il était bien décidé à sauver sa vie. Il était sur la bonne voie…  
>- Et toi, fit-il en s'adressant à Esca tandis que Stephanos refermait la porte de la chambre, va te recoucher.<br>L'ilote fronça les sourcils marquant toujours son incompréhension mais obéit. Il se leva lentement et quitta la chambre. Marcus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait, même heureux, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Esca se demandait si son maître lui en voulait. Probablement. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, il lui semblait qu'elle allait exploser. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires, il avançait dans un espèce de brouillard indéfinissable. Il regarda sa main tandis qu'il rejoignait le lit de Stephanos en traînant les pieds. Elle aussi était très douloureuse. Il défit le bandage, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire. Il découvrit que la plaie avait été recousue, c'était fort bien fait… qui avait bien pu le recoudre ? Il ne se souvenait de rien… à part de la douleur. Avant même de se réveiller ce matin là, il l'avait ressentie. Vive, localisée elle l'avait poussé à ouvrir les yeux pour trouver un moyen de l'arrêter… Mais cela n'avait pas été facile, ses yeux lui avaient semblé tellement lourds, il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour les commander. Il avait posé une main sur sa tête, elle était bandée tout comme sa main droite. Il était resté un moment les yeux dans le vague, à fouiller sa mémoire. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette chambre et ne se rappelait pas ce qui avait causé ces blessures…

La panique l'avait alors envahi, crispant chacun de ses muscles, lui tordant les entrailles… jusqu'à ce que tout lui revienne dans un flash. L'arène, Aquila, son maître… son attaque nocturne. Soulagé, il s'était détendu autant que son corps malmené le lui avait permis. _Toujours dans le monde des vivants alors_, avait-il pensé tristement.

Il avait ensuite réalisé qu'il mourrait de soif mais fort heureusement un verre l'attendait juste à côté du lit. Il l'avait saisi, maladroitement et l'avait porté à ses lèvres. Jamais un verre d'eau ne lui avait semble aussi délicieux. Il avait senti les bienfaits parcourir son corps, comme si la vie se rependait en lui au rythme de ce petit cours d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

Stephanos avait malheureusement découvert son réveil très vite et, après lui avoir brièvement expliqué toutes les complications que sa bagarre nocturne avait engendrées, lui avait proposé de porter le petit déjeuner à Marcus. Il avait ajouté que cela lui ferait plaisir, en lui faisant comprendre que c'était le prix à payer pour le rachat de ses maladresses. Se lever n'avait pas été aisé et n'avait fait qu'accentuer encore un peu sa migraine mais, il avait suivi l'esclave grec jusqu'à la cuisine sans flancher. L'odeur des mets en préparation avait réveillé son appétit, mais d'après Stephanos il était déjà tard et il n'avait pas le temps de manger. Il aurait pourtant voulu s'asseoir et manger un peu mais la force lui manquait pour s'opposer à l'esclave grec. Il avait tout de même croqué quelques fruits en amenant le plateau de Marcus.

A présent, il reprenait le chemin de la chambre, le ventre toujours aussi vide, la tête toujours aussi douloureuse et le ventre noué par la colère de Marcus. Savait-il seulement que l'esclave romaine l'avait attaqué ? Il soupira de dépit, tout semblait trop compliqué ce matin. Avec ses précédents maîtres romains, il n'avait que faire de les contrarier, au contraire il faisait tout pour mais, cela l'ennuyait avec Marcus. C'était bien malgré lui, sa raison lui dictait que Marcus était un ennemi romain et pourtant il était contrarié. Ses sentiments pour Marcus l'étonnaient encore et toujours. Ils étaient au-delà de tout raisonnement, au-delà de la loyauté qu'il lui avait jurée. C'en était très troublant.

Malgré cela, il n'était pas mécontent de rejoindre le lit douillet de Stephanos, même si cela retardait une confrontation inévitable avec son maître. En s'allongeant, il sembla fusionner avec les draps tellement cela était bon. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit instantanément.

- Esca… réveille-toi.  
>Il entendait cette voix, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'appeler mais il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller. Après tout dormir était peut être <em>la<em> solution, dormir jusqu'à ce la mort daigne s'intéresser à lui et enfin l'emporter vers sa famille qui l'attendait dans l'Autre Monde. C'était moins difficile que de quitter ce demi-sommeil.  
>- Esca… c'est important, tu dois te réveiller maintenant.<br>La voix se faisait pressante mais il n'en avait que faire, c'était trop dur.  
>- Esca… ouvre les yeux.<br>Cette fois c'était Marcus, il en était certain. Au ton de sa voix, il semblait inquiet.

- C'est bien, continue.  
>La chose lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces, comme si ouvrir les yeux n'était plus naturel. Mais Marcus était là, il voulait le voir. Esca papillonna des yeux et vit un homme, un inconnu, qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Pourquoi ne le reconnaissait-il ? Il eut un mouvement de recul, il agrippa les draps, une peur panique le saisit. Perdait-il à nouveau la mémoire ?<br>- Tout va bien, je suis médecin et ton maître est là.  
>Le celte suivit la direction indiquée, lentement, des aiguilles torturaient son cerveau sans relâche et chaque mouvement semblait les multiplier. Il découvrit Marcus assis, à son chevet… un frisson le parcouru, était-il dans un rêve ? Il déglutit difficilement, cette scène lui semblait irréelle. Il reporta son attention sur le médecin qui lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il ne se lassait décidément pas de se breuvage qu'il avala avidement. Mais quand le médecin fit mine de l'ausculter, il ne se laissa pas faire.<br>- Ne me touche pas ! réussit-il à articuler son regard planté dans le sien.  
>Il était hors de question qu'un médecin romain le touche. Il allait peut être mourir, mais peu lui importait, il ne se laisserait pas faire.<p>

- Tu préférerais un druide n'est-ce pas ? questionna le médecin fort à propos. _Tu peux me faire confiance, je te guérirais comme un celte si c'est ce que tu souhaites_, lui dit-il en celte.  
>L'esclave ouvrit des yeux comme des billes sous l'effet de la surprise tandis qu'un sourire taquin étira les lèvres du médecin. Il avait pourtant tout du romain, avec sa toge, sa coupe de cheveux, son accent mais… ses traits s'adoucirent tandis qu'il l'étudiait du regard. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'arrogance du chirurgien qui avait soigné Marcus, il semblait amusé par sa propre stupeur et… il avait appris sa langue ! C'était le premier romain qu'il entendait parler celte, du celte avec l'accent romain. Tout à fait incroyable.<br>- _Comment sais-tu ? _demanda Esca toujours soupçonneux.  
>-<em> Je suis romain mais je suis né ici et j'ai appris votre médecine et à utiliser vos plantes avec l'aide d'un druide. Un ami<em>, insistât-il dans un celte parfait.  
>Entendre parler sa langue était toujours une bénédiction, une douce musique qui le charmait. Esca osa lancer un regard à Marcus, son silence lui semblait étrange. Non seulement celui-ci ne réclama pas de traduction mais en plus il lui fit signe de continuer. Marcus semblait si sûr de lui … Esca décida de se laisser faire.<p>

Le médecin lui posa quelques questions pour tester sa mémoire, en latin, et Esca ne lui cacha pas son trou de mémoire du matin. Le médecin le rassura, lui indiquant que l'inverse aurait été étonnant. Il sortit différentes plantes de son sac et prépara sous les yeux d'Esca une boisson pour atténuer ses maux de tête. Ce dernier reconnut la camomille, la marjolaine, la verveine… le médecin tenait parole. Il se détendit un peu tandis qu'il continuait sa préparation. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ainsi allongé dans ce lit et Marcus assit sur un siège, à son chevet… ce renversement des rôles ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait toujours peur des représailles et le visage de Marcus, indéchiffrable, ne le rassurait pas.

Le médecin le fit boire et lui laissa la préparation avec la posologie en lui expliquant. Il massa ses tempes avec une herbe* qu'il ne connaissait mais dont il aima l'odeur. L'effet relaxant fut immédiat… C'était étrange de se trouver ainsi au centre de l'attention. Il savait bien sûr que cela ne durerait pas mais… cela ne l'empêchait pas de se remémorer le temps où il était un fils aimé et choyé.  
>- Si cela est possible, commença le médecin d'un ton hésitant, il faudrait qu'il reste couché...<br>- Combien de temps ? se renseigna Marcus d'un ton neutre.  
>- Une journée se serait bien…<br>Le ventre d'Esca se manifesta bruyamment à cet instant attirant les regards.  
>- Je crois que tu vas guérir Esca, déclara le médecin à son patient. Dès que tu souffres trop tu prends la préparation.<br>Esca acquiesça en luttant contre le sommeil qui revenait le happer.  
>- Est-ce que tu as mangé depuis ce matin ?<br>La réponse était clairement non.  
>- Il sera nourri, je vous l'assure, les coupa Marcus. Stephanos va s'en occuper, fit-il en se levant.<p>

Il raccompagna le médecin, il était vraiment ravi des nouvelles. Son esclave serait bientôt à nouveau sur pied, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.  
>- Blessure de guerre ? se renseigna le médecin en désignant le genou bandé tandis qu'ils quittaient la chambre.<br>- Oui, un chirurgien m'a opéré il y a une semaine.  
>- Il semble avoir bien réussi.<br>- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu parlais le celte.  
>Le médecin eut un haussement d'épaules. Pour une raison que Marcus ignorait, il ne semblait pas vouloir se justifier. Décidément, Stephanos avait ramené un drôle de médecin.<br>- Que lui as-tu dis en celte ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.  
>Le médecin ne put cacher un mince sourire, il avait été impressionné par le respect qu'avait montré le jeune maître romain en présence de son esclave, mais leur courte conversation avait bien entendu éveillé sa curiosité.<br>- Les druides ont une très grande importance chez les celtes. Peut être s'imaginait-il maudit dans cette vie et dans L'Autre Monde ainsi soigné par un médecin romain… Et pour répondre à ta question, je lui ai dit que je le soignerai à leur manière.  
>- Et c'est le cas ? fit Marcus sceptique.<br>- Oui.  
>La réponse sans ambages du médecin l'étonna grandement.<br>- Mais… mais pourquoi avoir appris les remèdes celtes ? demanda Marcus tandis qu'il fronçait involontairement les sourcils. Nous avons la meilleure médecine possible, ajouta-t-il incrédule.  
>Cette fois le médecin rit franchement ce qui irrita quelque peu le romain.<br>- Il te reste beaucoup à découvrir… Il vaut mieux travailler avec les plantes locales et…  
>Le médecin fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Aquila. Les familiarités passées le médecin abrégea sa visite mais promit de repasser le lendemain pour voir son patient ce qui laissa un Aquila <em>pantois<em>…

* * *

><p>* De la lavande.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2 612 mots plus tard, vous voilà au bout du chapitre... quelques mots de plus pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? !<em>  
><em>Non seulement je suis curieuse mais en plus j'aimerais savoir si cela vous plait ou si c'est juste bof... une histoire avec Esca et Marcus en Français ;-)<em>  
><em>Thanks ^^<em>


	10. Chapitre 10

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _ arianrhod34 . livejournal 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Octavia<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquila suivait du regard le médecin qui quittait la villa d'un pas pressé.<br>- Esca s'est réveillé ? demanda-t-il finalement bien qu'il ait compris seulement en regardant son filleul.  
>Marcus acquiesça tout en suivant également le médecin du regard. Assurément il était l'homme de la situation mais quelque chose, chez lui, le gênait l'empêchant de l'apprécier pleinement.<br>- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! ajouta Aquila dont le sourire reflétait le soulagement.

Pour Esca ou pour lui ? Marcus connaissait la réponse mais peu lui importait. Tant qu'Esca serait son esclave, il ne serait jamais traité comme une quelconque marchandise.  
>- Et ce médecin alors ? Comment est-il ? réclama un Aquila fort curieux, comme toujours.<br>- Vraiment singulier...  
>- Tant que cela ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers lui, tout sourire.<br>- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… il parle le celte et il l'a soigné à leur manière !  
>Le vieux romain ne cacha pas une surprise bien légitime puis éclata de rire.<br>- Effectivement, c'est un original, reprit-il en essuyant des larmes de rire. Es-tu certain qu'il est romain ? !  
>Marcus sourit à son oncle, lui aussi se posait cette même question.<br>- Quel dommage… jugea Aquila, il semblait sympathique.  
>- Je pense qu'il est compétent…<br>- Dans ce pays, ils n'ont pas de médecine ! le coupa le vieil homme. Rien ne soutient la comparaison avec la notre alors, je ne risque pas de lui demander de nous soigner.  
>- Il est certain que j'ai dû mal à le comprendre… J'aimerais te parler de tout autre chose, fit Marcus soudain sérieux.<br>- Allons-nous asseoir, proposa son oncle.

- Que se passe-t-il alors ? fit-il en prenant un siège en face de son filleul à la table du salon.  
>- C'est Stephanos, je n'aime pas la manière dont il traite Esca, déclara Marcus d'une traite.<br>Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot, Marcus n'était de toute façon pas doué pour la diplomatie.  
>- Ce matin, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'Aquila fronçait les sourcils, il a fait lever Esca pour qu'il m'apporte mon petit déjeuner…<br>- A-t-il réussi ? le coupa son oncle.  
>- Oui…<br>- Alors, où est le problème ?  
>- C'était trop tôt, il a eu une commotion cérébrale. Il n'avait même rien mangé.<br>- Bien sûr. Je comprends.  
>Marcus en doutait, mais il continua quand même.<br>- Ce n'est pas la première fois, ajouta-t-il.  
>- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?<br>- Je te laisse décider, tu le connais mieux que moi. Tu dois sans doute comprendre son attitude…  
>Lui ne la saisissait pas bien mais il n'avait pas laissé son oncle interférer dans sa manière de traiter son esclave, il se sentait maintenant peu à l'aise pour lui dicter sa conduite avec le sien.<p>

- Oui… fit Aquila les yeux dans le vague, manifestement perdu dans son passé. Je n'ai pas toujours vécu de cette façon tu sais Marcus. Cette villa a été témoin de nombreux banquets et fêtes… j'avais alors bien plus d'esclaves, beaucoup dans les cuisines, j'aime toujours autant manger ! D'autres qui me servaient moi et mes invités. Stephanos cuisine plutôt bien, il a toujours régné en maître dans la cuisine. Pas au sens figuré comme maintenant, non, il a possédé d'autres esclaves. Je lui avais donné cette opportunité, il avait gagné de l'argent, j'ai complété pour qu'il achète ses propres esclaves cuisiniers. J'étais ravi de cette situation, je n'avais pas à m'occuper d'eux, Stephanos gérait tout. Cette période faste a eu une fin, le grand âge arrivant, je me suis lassé de ces grandes réceptions et du commerce de chevaux.  
>- Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une affaire à toi, fit remarquer Marcus qui découvrait l'ancienne vie de son oncle.<br>Elle n'avait plus à rien à voir avec celle rangée qu'il menait à présent.  
>- J'aime les chevaux, tout comme toi il me semble. Tu n'as jamais trouvé les écuries un peu grandes pour mon seul usage ? Oh, cela n'a jamais été une grande affaire mais cela m'a permis tous les excès… pour en revenir à mon esclave, je pense qu'il garde une certaine nostalgie de cette époque, l'envie de commander les jeunes recrues. Il est certain qu'il les dirigeait d'une main de fer… je lui parlerai et au moindre écart je sévirais. Est-ce que cela te convient ?<br>- C'est parfait. Cette affaire est close. Je vais voir Esca, déclara Marcus les mains à plat sur la table pour s'aider à se relever.

Il sentit le regard de son oncle dans son dos tandis qu'il quittait le salon. Il ne doutait pas des raisons invoquées pour expliquer l'attitude de l'esclave grec mais il savait aussi, qu'il partageait certaines de ses idées concernant le traitement de son esclave. Comme à cet instant précis, il devinait de que son oncle réprouvait son attitude trop attentionnée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Esca s'était rendormi quand Marcus rejoignit la chambre de Stephanos. Celle-ci était plongée dans une pénombre relative, le soleil réussissait malgré tout à s'immiscer dans la pièce à travers les persiennes toutes simples de la pièce. Marcus ne put s'empêcher d'observer le jeune homme, dans un silence qui soudain l'inquiéta. Il pencha son visage au-dessus du sien pour vérifier qu'il respirait bien... sa respiration était à peine audible, mais elle était bien là. Il se rassit, ce calme était propice à la réflexion.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de percer la dureté habituelle de son visage. Même alité et mal en point, Esca ne se serait pas laissé soigner par ce médecin romain, il en était convaincu. Quelle tête de mule… savait-il au moins la chance qu'il avait de se faire soigner et bien soigner ? Il était fier, même si cette fierté était souvent ravalée, elle était tapie au fond de ses yeux… prête à bondir à la moindre occasion. Le médecin en avait fait les frais mais contre toute attente, cela avait révélé sa vraie personnalité. Pour Marcus, il était hors de question de se laisser surprendre, il préférait de loin affronter cet amour-propre celte que l'occulter.

Il l'avait pourtant fait. Une faiblesse qu'il avait tolérée tandis qu'il était trop soufrant pour s'exposer à ce regard parfois si pénétrant. Le respect et l'humilité de son esclave se gagnent aussi. Ceux qui réclamaient un tel comportement sans rien faire pour le mériter n'étaient que des lâches qui préféraient le mensonge à la vérité.

Il resta encore un long moment au chevet de son ilote perdu, dans ses pensées.

- Marcus ? fit une voix enraillée par le sommeil.  
>Il allait quitter la pièce mais au lieu de cela à mi-chemin, il se figea sur place. Il se retourna lentement, c'était la première fois qu'Esca utilisait son nom pour l'appeler. L'entendre prononcé, avec cet accent celte si caractéristique, suscita en lui des sentiments tout à fait étranges. Une voix d'outre tombe, nul doute.<br>- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il en se redressant difficilement dans le lit, luttant visiblement contre la douleur et le sommeil.  
>- Je sais qu'elle s'est introduite dans la maison, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le coupa immédiatement Marcus en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste ample de la main.<br>Il venait de réaliser que son esclave ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé après sa perte de connaissance, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en inquiète. Le problème était réglé, Esca n'avait aucun besoin de se soucier de cela. Cela sembla plonger le le jeune blessé dans une intense réflexion le rendant muet par la même occasion. Marcus décida de se rasseoir, il était curieux et amusé par la réaction de son ilote.

- Je voulais la tuer, déclara enfin Esca dans un souffle en scrutant son maître. Je l'aurais fait… mais je n'avais plus assez de force.  
>- Je te crois. Elle savait comment s'y prendre et elle avait l'avantage de la surprise.<br>En le voyant gêné, Marcus se mit à la place du celte pour la première fois. Oui, c'était évidemment embarrassant de se faire ainsi malmener par une femme, il le comprenait aisément, il partageait ce sentiment. Lui aussi s'était fait avoir par une femme.  
>- Tu aurais eu raison de la tuer, ajouta Marcus le visage durci par la rancoeur, pleinement conscient de ses paroles.<br>Elle était venue le tuer, femme ou pas, c'était un combat à mort. Atia l'avait envoyée en toute connaissance de cause, il aurait aimé qu'Esca leur prouve à quel point il était dangereux de s'en prendre à un membre de cette maison. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir failli, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cette femme n'en était probablement pas à son premier meurtre et Esca avait peu de chances de survivre ainsi attaqué dans son sommeil. Non, il s'en était bien sorti, Marcus était fier de son esclave. Il n'aurait pas fait quérir un médecin romain pour un lâche. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais gardé un couard à ses côtés.

Esca se détendit un peu en entendant ces paroles réconfortantes. En voyant Marcus quitter la chambre, il avait craint de manquer à nouveau cette explication qu'il désirait tant avoir avec celui qui avait sa vie entre ses mains. Il l'avait appelé par son nom, cela lui avait échappé… mais Marcus n'avait pas relevé et il s'était montré si compréhensible qu'Esca était soulagé, presque euphorique.

Il aurait vraiment aimé tuer cette romaine, elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal mais heureusement, au final, il n'avait perdu qu'un peu d'orgueil. Marcus ne semblait pas lui en vouloir du tout… _ce n'est rien de grave,_ pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Marcus avait même trouvé un médecin romain tout à fait étonnant, qui avait vraiment soulagé son mal de tête. Avec un peu de recul, il aurait pu s'y attendre… Marcus était un homme singulier, il en avait une nouvelle preuve et quelle preuve. Il mesurait tous les efforts qu'il avait fait, pourrait-il jamais rembourser une telle dette ? Soudain, il désirait plus que tout reprendre son rôle auprès de Marcus, remplir son devoir. Il remarqua alors son bandage, c'était le sien, il en était certain. Stephanos ne serait certainement pas capable de le bander de cette manière.  
>- Ton bandage… n'a pas été refait ?<br>- Ah, ça non. Je n'allais pas laisser Stephanos s'en occuper n'est-ce pas ?  
>Esca ne répondit pas, il partagea avec Marcus un petit sourire complice. Il était ravi d'être le seul en qui Marcus avait assez confiance pour toucher à son genou.<br>- Il faut le refaire, cela fait deux jours…  
>- Le médecin t'a clairement ordonné de rester au lit, le coupa le Romain. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas désobéir ?<br>- Non… _domine_. Mais je peux le refaire depuis ce lit.  
>Sur ce, il attrapa le vinaigre et un bandage propre. Il était certes un peu au ralenti, mais tout à fait capable de refaire un simple bandage. De plus, tout était disponible sur une petite table près de son lit. Marcus étendit alors délicatement sa jambe sur le lit. Il fut alors très facile pour Esca, une fois bien redressé, de s'occuper comme d'habitude de la plaie de Marcus. Cette routine fut néanmoins interrompue par une arrivée impromptue.<p>

La fille d'Atia se matérialisa à la porte de la chambre et ce fut Esca le premier qui la remarqua. Il se figea, Marcus comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait et en suivant le regard fixe du celte, il saisit vite le désappointement de son ilote. Elle attendait à la porte, inquiète, le visage fermé. Marcus lui sourit, un sourire qui échappa à Esca et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et soudain, comme si une guêpe l'avait piquée, elle se précipita littéralement dans les bras de l'ilote.

Marcus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle, la jeune romaine sanglotant sur le torse d'Esca qui avait levé ses bras à l'horizontale, évitant ainsi de la toucher. Marcus lisait dans ses yeux combien la situation le laissait perplexe, il l'interrogeait du regard ne sachant clairement pas comment réagir… mais cela était trop comique, Marcus n'avait pas envie d'intervenir. Contre toute attente, il se leva malgré les regards désespérés d'Esca. Octavia était venue le voir, il l'y avait autorisé, il n'avait plus sa place.

Il quitta donc la chambre mais après quelques pas, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir jeter un œil, discrètement. Il n'était pas inquiet, simplement curieux. Finalement, le celte avait fermé ses bras sur la jeune romaine qui ne semblait pas pour autant s'être calmée, ses épaules tressautaient toujours légèrement. Esca avait fermé ses yeux… Marcus soupira, attendri et touché par la scène. Son esclave avait dit détester tout ce qu'il représentait, tout ce qu'il était… Il se demanda à quel point, Octavia ou le médecin romain pouvaient le faire changer d'avis.

- Marcus ?  
>- Rejoins-moi Octavia.<br>Marcus était sur la terrasse de sa chambre, un livre sur ses genoux. La lecture n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il fallait bien occuper tout le temps libre que sa blessure lui imposait. Octavia était suivie par Stephanos qui installa un siège à côté du sien.  
>- Il ne m'en veut pas ! s'exclama-t-elle dès que Stephanos fut parti.<br>Elle l'avait suivie discrètement du regard, cela n'avait pas échappé à Marcus.  
>- De qui parles-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il perplexe.<br>- D'Esca, répondit-elle tout sourire.  
>- Comment veux-tu qu'il t'en veuille, c'est un esclave, la sermonna-t-il gentiment.<br>- Bien sûr, fit-elle soudain déçue.  
>- En même temps, reprit-il, Esca est honnête, tu as déjà constaté à quel point il cachait mal ses idées… je pense qu'il était sincère.<br>- Je l'espère vraiment, la honte m'accable Marcus. Je n'osais venir vous voir… quand j'ai appris que ton esclave était vivant, je ne pouvais faire autrement que venir m'excuser pour le tord qu'à pu vous causer ma mère...  
>Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure empreint de son émotion évidente.<br>- Je te présente toutes mes excuses Marcus… fit-elle en se mettant en à genou devant lui.  
>- Elles sont acceptées Octavia, se pressa-t-il de répondre en lui tendant sa main pour qu'elle se relève. Mais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.<br>- Si, bien sûr que si. Les dieux m'en sont témoin, je prie tous les jours mais…  
>- Tu dois continuer, l'encouragea-t-il.<br>Ses prières ne portaient pas ses fruits de toute évidence, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se décourage. Le dessein des dieux est parfois complexe, souvent incompréhensible et hors de portée des mortels. Elle devait continuer à se fier à eux.  
>Elle hocha la tête puis se releva.<p>

- Ce jardin est magnifique, fit-elle pour entamer la conversation avec un doux sourire un peu triste. C'est si reposant, ajouta-t-elle.  
>- En effet, il m'est d'un grand secours.<br>- Tu dois trouver cela tellement ennuyeux… Passer d'une vie de soldat à celle-ci ne doit pas être facile. Tout doit te paraître si futile… fit-elle le regard perdu vers l'horizon.  
>Marcus la considéra avec plus d'attention, elle disait vrai, mais ces mots dans la bouche d'une femme si jeune, n'ayant jamais connu la vie de soldat, révélaient une grande sensibilité qui ne manquait pas de charme.<br>- Esca m'a raconté ton opération, continua-t-elle, comme tu as souffert et comme tu as été si courageux.  
>- Il t'a raconté cela ? fit Marcus incrédule en écarquillant les yeux.<br>Il n'en revenait pas. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas agréables, déjà il les partageait avec son ilote, quelle idée avait-il eue d'aller les lui raconter ?  
>- Il ne devait pas ? Ne le punit pas, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle, il ne faisait que répondre à mes questions...<br>Elle avait tourné son visage vers lui et son regard triste fit céder Marcus immédiatement.  
>- Non, bien sûr que non.<br>- Merci Marcus, murmura-t-elle avec ce sourire dont il ne se lassait décidément pas.  
>Ils restèrent un long moment côte à côte et silencieux. Octavia ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère, même physiquement Marcus peinait à trouver un trait de famille. C'était un bon point pour elle. Il la trouvait plus jolie qu'à sa première visite, cela tenait probablement au fait que cette fois elle était venue seule. Elle avait de beaux cheveux, souples et frisés, impossible de dire si cela était naturel ou pas. Marcus avait une expérience très limitée en ce qui concernait les femmes, mais il savait qu'elles pouvaient métamorphoser leur apparence. Sa tenue lui plaisait bien, elle portait une jolie robe de couleur parme, brodée, simple, mais élégante.<br>- Veux-tu que je te fasse un peu de lecture ? finit-elle par proposer en regardant le livre posé sur les genoux de Marcus.  
>- Je veux bien… la lecture n'a jamais été mon fort. Mais je crains que cela ne t'intéresse pas.<br>- De quel livre s'agit-il ?  
>- Bellum Gallicum*.<br>- C'est un très bon choix, je l'ai déjà lu. Avant que je n'oublie, fit-elle en saisissant le livre, demain tu recevras une livraison qui devrait te plaire, un cadeau.  
>- Octavia, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau. Le mal a été réparé, tu as passé assez de temps avec Esca pour le constater toi-même.<br>Elle lui lança un regard… pénétrant qui, associé à un sourire en coin, la firent paraître bien moins naïve et fragile qu'elle ne lui avait semblé de prime abord. Pourquoi donc le regardait-elle ainsi ?  
>- Qui y a-t-il ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.<br>- Rien !  
>- Quelle est ce cadeau ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.<br>- Mes grands-parents et moi-même avons choisi tout un panel d'armes au marché de Calavella. Certaines sont de grande valeur, certaines romaines, d'autres celtes. Mais peu d'entre elles sont en bon état, je pense que vous aurez un important travail de restauration.  
>- Vous ?<br>- Toi et Esca, bien sûr.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>* Bellum Gallicum : La Guerre des Gaules de Jules César.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris et qui bien sûr ont pris le temps de me laisser un message. Ils sont la source de ma motivation... si vous saviez à quel point ! Bon ou mauvais, j'espère lire votre avis sur ce chapitre ^^ <em>


	11. Chapitre 11

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Escapade<strong>

* * *

><p>Esca se remit étonnement vite de ses blessures, le médecin qui revint plusieurs fois le voir, le confirma à Marcus. D'une tape sur l'épaule il l'avait félicité de posséder un esclave de si bonne constitution. Cela lui avait grandement déplu, il n'y avait aucune fierté à en retirer surtout qu'il avait lui-même contribué à ses blessures. Il n'avait pas caché son désappointement qui avait grandi quand le médecin avait éclaté de rire. Il avait alors déclaré que c'était ce, qu'en général, aimaient entendre de jeunes maîtres romains. Marcus le savait bien, il ne lui apprenait rien … se moquait-il de lui ?<p>

Il ne savait que penser de ce médecin romain. Il était repassé plusieurs fois vérifier qu'Esca n'avait pas de séquelles et il avait refusé de se faire payer … étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été même à deux doigts de lui interdire de remettre les pieds à la villa quand il l'avait surpris avec Esca dans le jardin. Il ne prévenait jamais de sa venue, il passait à l'improviste quand ses visites le conduisaient près de chez eux, c'était la raison qu'il lui avait donnée. C'était déjà désagréable, mais cette fois là, il eut pire. Il ne savait même pas que le médecin était à la villa, il s'en était aperçu en jetant un coup d'œil inopiné au jardin. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait figé sur place. Le médecin se tenait sur le chemin de graviers, prêt à quitter la villa. Il semblait en grande discussion avec Esca mais il était trop loin pour les entendre, il ne pouvait deviner ni le contenu de la discussion ni la langue utilisée. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus était cette main. Le médecin avait posé une main sur la nuque d'Esca ... et ce dernier ne faisait rien pour l'enlever. Au contraire, il souriait, ce qui était très rare. Cette image lui rappela son propre père, il eut la nette impression que le médecin allait l'attirer à lui ...

Cette familiarité était étrange, leur proximité était désagréable, leur complicité insupportable. Il avait évité de réfléchir aux divers sentiments qui l'assaillaient et il avait bondi hors de la villa. Le médecin, en le voyant sur le perron, le salua de loin et partit sur le champ sans même prendre la peine de lui parler. Marcus ne sut jamais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ... et ne posa jamais la question.

Il ne put s'empêcher alors de se rappeler un fait similaire survenu seulement quelques jours après l'attaque nocturne d'Esca. Une fois encore, c'était le hasard qui l'avait amené à le surprendre avec cette femme celte qui s'occupait de leur ravitaillement en nourriture. Il cherchait son ilote et plutôt que de demander à Stephanos de le trouver, il avait décidé de marcher un peu. Ses pas l'avaient conduit logiquement dans les quartiers des esclaves, c'est alors qu'il les avait vus. Ils se tenaient tous deux devant la porte de la remise, dans un couloir faiblement éclairé par la lumière du jour. Il ne pouvait voir leurs expressions, mais ils se regardaient tous deux droit dans les yeux. Ils ne parlaient pas mais il y avait une tension palpable dans leur immobilité parfaite. Esca portait toujours ses bandages, la jeune femme leva alors sa main et lui caressa doucement la joue. C'était à la fois tendre et doux, cela démontrait aussi une certaine intimité, exactement comme avec le médecin. C'est pourquoi il y avait immédiatement pensé.

Marcus pensait être le seul à avoir cette relation avec Esca et il découvrait qu'il se trompait. Mais le pire était la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses entrailles. Après ce doux effleurement, la femme lui avait parlé en celte. Esca n'avait pas répondu et ils avaient repris leur rangement comme si rien ne s'était passé. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, cela avait été un drôle de hasard qu'il arrive juste à ce moment là. Il les avait alors rejoint, jamais il n'aurait pu deviner ce qui venait de se passer sans l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, ils agissaient tous deux tout à fait normalement. Cela l'avait mit en colère … il avait alors traité le celte plus durement qu'il ne le fallait, il l'avait renvoyé à ses corvées manu militari. Il était resté un moment avec la jeune celte, qui parlait un latin plus qu'approximatif avec un accent épouvantable, pour terminer le travail commencé. Marcus avait alors compris aisément pourquoi cette tâche avait été confiée à Esca ... Cela lui prit un temps fou de comprendre combien il devait la payer et pourquoi il manquait certains produits … il regretta son coup de sang sans chercher à l'analyser.

Il avait refoulé ses sentiments, encore et encore … mais il avait fini par être honnête avec lui-même. Il était jaloux car possessif … si certains souhaitaient une soumission sans faille de leurs esclaves, lui désirait non seulement la loyauté que devait tout esclave à son maître mais en plus une certaine exclusivité. Il n'y avait qu'un seul commandant et maître dans cette maison, il voulait tout contrôler.

oOoOoOoOo

Marcus avait ménagé son esclave comme l'avait demandé le médecin, mais plus longtemps qu'une seule journée. Cela déplaisait à son oncle, c'était à la fois clair et subtil. Dans ses regards, dans son attitude, il était évident que les petites attentions de Marcus lui déplaisaient grandement mais rien n'avait jamais été verbalisé, il était bien sûr libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait dans cette maison. Rien de nouveau … mais ces sous-entendus étaient pesants particulièrement dans cette situation inédite où Esca avait besoin d'un d'attention.

Marcus et son esclave étaient tombés dans une routine qui, pourtant, leur seyait à merveille. Si le matin passait rapidement entre le petit-déjeuner, les exercices musculaires, la toilette et parfois les jeux de société, l'après-midi était occupée à réparer et astiquer les magnifiques armes qu'il avait reçues en cadeaux. Octavia n'avait pas menti, elle avait choisi de très belles pièces : dagues, épées, sabres, boucliers, casques, lances … il y en avait pour tous les goûts et tous les usages. Tous étaient richement décorés, cela avait dû coûter fort cher, assurément la famille d'Atia était fortunée. Octavia avait choisit son cadeau judicieusement, Esca comme lui mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage. L'après-midi passait en général sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Stephanos était obligé de venir chercher Esca pour qu'il l'aide en cuisine. Non, vraiment aucun d'eux ne voyait le temps passer.

Surtout que les après-midi étaient souvent ponctués par la venue d'Octavia. Elle apportait une touche féminine que Marcus appréciait beaucoup, ses tenues toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres et son parfum délicieux n'y étaient peut être pas étrangers ... Il avait cru déceler qu'il en était de même pour son compagnon de travail. Elle était d'une curiosité insatiable, elle arrivait même à tirer de vrais discours à Esca … ce qui n'était pas gagné. Il était de nature peu loquace et tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il avait dû le contraindre à s'arrêter et à prendre le temps de répondre aux nombreuses questions d'Octavia. Si au début, il y avait mis de la mauvaise volonté, la persévérance d'Octavia (et les gros yeux de Marcus) avait eu raison de lui ... ses sourires et sa gentillesse également. Il faut avouer que d'eux deux, Esca était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience et Octavia était surtout intéressée par tout ce qui touchait à la culture celte ... la plupart de ses questions étaient pour lui.

Marcus l'avait d'ailleurs laissé tout organiser et il lui était souvent d'une grande aide, plus rarement l'inverse. En tant que soldat Marcus avait manipulé un grand nombre d'armes mais d'autres que lui les entretenaient.

Il n'avait jamais posé de questions, mais il était évident qu'Esca avait une grande expérience en la matière et il se révélait aussi minutieux qu'habile. Au fur et à mesure de leurs réparations, ils ornaient un mur de la chambre de Marcus. La collection allait être magnifique.

Cet après-midi là, il faisait particulièrement beau et chaud. Marcus comme à son habitude avait pris un peu de repos après son repas, puis avait rejoint le coin dans le jardin qu'ils avaient aménagé pour leur passe-temps. Il pensait y trouver Esca mais il fut un peu déçu de constater que le lieu était vide. Le feu n'avait pas été préparé, les armes gisaient dans le coffre, aucune n'avait été préparée … Il commença à effectuer lui-même ces opérations jusqu'à ce que la curiosité mêlée à un agacement grandissant ne le poussent à chercher son esclave. Il le trouva dans l'écurie.  
>- Esca ! fit-il sur un ton contrarié en s'approchant de l'homme qu'il cherchait depuis un bon quart d'heure.<br>Celui-ci tourna la tête vivement, mais ne le regarda qu'un instant.  
>Parfois Marcus trouvait ses yeux aussi froids que de la glace.<br>Parfois, ils lui tiraient des frissons, comme cette fois.  
>- Cela fait un moment que je t'attends, lui reprocha-t-il, mais que fais-tu ? !<br>- J'ai préparé les deux chevaux, répondit-il simplement en continuant à en brosser un.  
>- Et alors … commença Marcus mais il s'arrêta net.<br>Son esclave avait à nouveau daigné lui prêter attention et cette fois, ses intentions étaient claires. Ses yeux étaient chaleureux, il avait un vague sourire aux lèvres et son envie était évidente et contagieuse. Marcus déplaça pour la première fois son regard sur les chevaux, ils étaient magnifiques, grâce aux soins d'Esca et effectivement prêts à être montés …  
>- Oh que oui … fit Marcus tandis qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres, aide-moi à me changer, ajouta-t-il soudain pressé en repartant vers la villa sans même attendre de réponse.<p>

Esca lui emboîta le pas, l'expression du visage de Marcus dansant toujours devant lui … Il s'était douté de sa réaction mais son empressement à oublier son absence l'avait rassurait mais amusé aussi, surtout qu'il faisait écho au sien. Il mourrait d'envie de monter à nouveau, et Marcus ne boitait presque plus … il s'était dit qu'il était temps et il avait un peu provoqué les choses. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait, il passait du bon temps à astiquer et réparer les très belles armes qu'on avait offertes à Marcus mais cela lui rappelait aussi son pays et la nostalgie menaçait de l'engloutir. Il était souvent perdu dans ses souvenirs quand il les manipulait, elles racontaient tant sur son peuple, sur son pays ... Les dessins, les traces des combats, de sang parfois, tout était douloureux. Malgré tout il aimait cela, il avait le sentiment de garder un contact, il se sentait moins isolé en quelque sorte.

Bien que, de ce point de vue, sa situation s'était largement améliorée très récemment. Il y avait Aëla qui, régulièrement, livrait la villa en fruits et légumes plusieurs fois par semaine. Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Elle était douce avec lui … il se laissait faire, à vrai dire chaque contact l'électrisait … lui rappelant combien il en était privé, combien cela lui manquait. Elle avait été très choquée quand elle l'avait découvert avec son bandage qui lui mangeait la moitié de la tête … Il avait lu, dans ses yeux, son effroi sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle avait alors déclaré que sa vie était entre les mains de ses maîtres romains mais que les dieux avaient de grands desseins pour lui. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, Aëla était ainsi. Elle avait des visions … son père était un grand druide, Esca était certain qu'elle avait hérité de ses prédispositions.

Et puis ce médecin romain était d'une impertinence salvatrice, un vent frais de révolte qui venait de l'intérieur du camp ennemi … un vent de liberté qui portait Esca vers de nouveaux horizons. Marcus y avait aussi beaucoup contribué, la manière dont il avait pris soin de lui l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir, passé l'étonnement bien sûr. D'autres maîtres s'étaient soucié des blessures qu'il avait pu avoir (qu'ils avaient le plus souvent eux-mêmes causées) mais c'était par pur intéressement matériel. Un esclave coûte cher, ils pouvaient abîmer la marchandise mais la perdre complètement était simplement un mauvais calcul. De toute évidence Marcus n'avait pas ce raisonnement là, d'abord il ne l'avait pas payé cher et son intérêt n'était pas purement économique, Esca se plaisait à penser que c'était en partie par attachement. Sa jalousie évidente l'avait encore un peu plus surpris et également beaucoup flatté …

Toute la cruauté romaine qu'il avait connue, dont sa famille et lui-même avaient été victimes, trouverait une fin grâce à ce genre de personnes ... il en était convaincu.

Esca suivit Marcus jusqu'à sa chambre. Il boitait encore un peu, il est vrai, mais il avait énormément progressé. D'ailleurs son oncle avait envoyé un message au chirurgien pour l'informer de la bonne guérison de son patient. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans la villa et refirent rapidement le chemin inverse. Esca aida Marcus à monter en selle et une fois la limite de la propriété atteinte, ce dernier accéléra lentement la cadence jusqu'à pousser son cheval au galop, sans bien sûr en avertir au préalable Esca. Le romain lui jeta seulement un regard amusé et annonciateur avant de lancer son cheval dans une course folle. Esca se jeta bien entendu immédiatement à sa poursuite. C'était si bon de sentir l'air fouetter son visage, de voir les paysages défiler à allure enivrante, de sentir la poitrine du cheval sous ses jambes … des sensations grisantes, libératrices, jouissives. L'illusion d'une certaine liberté. Il avait du mal à rattraper Marcus, comme il s'y était attendu il était un très bon cavalier. Ce dernier lui lançait des regards amusés dès qu'il le pouvait ce qui relançait l'intérêt d'Esca d'autant plus. Marcus finit par passer une ligne d'arrivée imaginaire et ralentit l'allure de son cheval ce qui permit à Esca de le rattraper. Ils avancèrent alors tous deux côte à côte en reprenant leur respiration. Marcus avait le sourire aux lèvres, il ne disait rien mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Esca le vit heureux. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi sourire, comme s'il découvrait un nouveau visage. Vraiment il l'entrevoyait sous un nouveau jour.

Ils avaient rejoint un petit chemin à la lisière d'un bois. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sous-bois, c'était une odeur à la fois familière et lointaine … cela faisait longtemps qu'il était un prisonnier enfermé dans des maisons romaines. Mais lui n'aspirait qu'à retrouver ce contact avec la nature sans lequel il ne pouvait vivre. Marcus finit par remarquer ses regards vers la forêt …  
>- La prochaine fois Esca, lui promit le romain à la fois bienveillant et compatissant, son regard planté dans le sien.<br>Les yeux dans les yeux, quelque chose passa entre eux … une certaine compréhension mutuelle ? De la complicité ? Esca ne savait dire mais il fut le premier à détourner le regard droit devant lui en hochant la tête. Il craignait ce regard pénétrant, ce que Marcus pourrait lire dans ses yeux, ce que lui interpréterait dans les siens.

Ils continuèrent silencieusement à suivre le petit chemin de terre. Marcus avait une assiette admirable mais Esca décelait dans ses gestes une certaine raideur qu'il ne pouvait amputer qu'à sa blessure.  
>- Nous devrions rentrer, proposa-t-il à contrecœur.<br>- Oui, probablement, répondit Marcus évasivement en posant une main sur son genou blessé.  
>Ce geste inconscient confirma au celte qu'il était effectivement temps de mettre fin à l'escapade même s'il était évident que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient envie. Marcus caressa doucement la jument puis tira sur les rennes pour rebrousser chemin, Esca fit alors de même.<p>

Sans se presser, en profitant de l'air frais et du soleil qui chauffait leurs épaules, les deux hommes repartaient vers la villa de l'oncle Aquila, inconscient du danger qui guettait ... des voleurs qui les attendaient à l'orée des bois.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai pas trouvé de titre pour ce chapitre ... shame on me ! Si vous avez une idée, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions ^^ Il n'est pas trop tard pour le baptiser ;-)<br>__-Merci à black59 pour sa suggestion qui me convient parfaitement, zou un titre pour ce chapitre ^^_

_Comme toujours, j'espère lire votre avis sur le chapitre. Si vous avez des questions ou des interrogations, n'hésitez pas. Dernièrement, j'ai ajouté des paragraphes non prévus pour répondre à des questions ...  
>A bientôt pour la suite ! <em>


	12. Chapitre 12

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

Galerie des personnages_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Rite de passage<strong>

* * *

><p>Sans se presser, en profitant de l'air frais et du soleil qui chauffait leurs épaules, les deux hommes repartaient vers la villa de l'oncle Aquila. Ils étaient silencieux mais la satisfaction se lisait sur leurs visages détendus. Ils chevauchaient côté à côte, deux hommes de corpulence si différente que l'on pouvait les qualifier d'opposées. S'ils étaient semblables dans leur tenue, n'importe quel romain aurait néanmoins compris qui était le serviteur de l'autre. Ceux qui les observaient de loin l'avaient compris et espéraient que le maître romain avait sur lui les pièces de bronze, d'argent ou même d'or qu'ils convoitaient.<p>

Ils surgirent des bois comme de nulle part, effrayant les chevaux et attaquant leurs cavaliers qu'il firent immédiatement tomber à terre … des cavaliers qui réalisèrent amèrement que dans leur euphorie ils avaient oublié d'apporter ne serait-ce qu'une poignard … C'est donc à mains nues qu'ils se battirent contre ces quatre hommes venus les détrousser. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, Marcus en assomma deux, Esca en fit fuir deux autres … le compte était bon. Quand Esca rejoignit son maître, il le retrouva à terre, un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'il jugea immédiatement étrange.  
>- Esca ! fit-il quand celui-ci se matérialisa devant lui, les chevaux l'avaient empêché de voir son esclave se battre. Fantastique non ? ! Il me semble que cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant !<br>- Vite, répondit Esca en s'approchant, son visage impassible tranchait avec celui de son maître.  
>Il tendit sa main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Mais comme Marcus ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il se pencha donc vers lui avec la ferme intention d'y parvenir. C'est alors, que ce dernier remarqua une marque rouge sur son visage, immanquable sur sa peau d'un blanc laiteux.<br>- Décidément tu prends toujours des coups au visage, fit-il remarquer en acceptant l'aide de son esclave.  
>Il n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire béat.<br>- C'est parce que je suis petit, répondit Esca sans se départir de son sérieux, ce qui fit franchement rire Marcus.  
>- C'est donc pour cela que tu as la tête dure …<br>- Ne trainons pas, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent.  
>- Pourquoi ? ! Ils ne sont plus que deux et un peu d'exercice ne fait pas de mal ! répondit Marcus les yeux pétillants en jetant un regard qu'Esca jugea à nouveau étrange.<p>

Même si le celte ne partageait pas une joie bien naturelle, Marcus était certain que cette balade et même cette rencontre lui avaient autant plu qu'à lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement … ou alors il s'était complètement trompé sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à un quelconque épanchement de sa part, de toute façon là n'était pas son rôle mais ce n'était pas non plus sa nature. Non, il ne l'aurait pas imaginé réagir autrement.

Se relever lui tira une douleur au genou qu'il ne put cacher, une grimace remplaça alors le sourire radieux affiché jusque là. Un dur retour à la réalité. Il ne dit mot quand Esca croisa ses doigts, le dos courbé, juste devant son cheval. Il y plaça son pied, attrapa les rennes et d'un coup de reins il se plaça en selle, il n'avait même pas discuté l'aide proposée.

Ils avaient eu de la chance que les chevaux n'aient pas fui, ils purent s'éloigner rapidement de leurs agresseurs qui, comme le pensait Esca, reprenaient déjà conscience. Il avait eu, pour ça part, son compte « d'exercice », si l'on pouvait parler d'exercice …

Une fois en selle, Marcus retrouva les sensations qu'il affectionnait tant et qui lui firent immédiatement oublier sa condition physique encore limite, la douleur de ses poings qu'il avait utilisés pour frapper. Lui n'avait reçu aucun coup, en revanche ses assaillants se souviendraient des siens. Le seul regret qu'il avait finalement, était de ne pas avoir pu observer Esca à l'œuvre. Il était curieux … ses réflexes d'instructeur remontaient à la surface, il se rappelait cette même curiosité quand il découvrait de nouvelles recrues. Ce qu'il avait vu dans l'arène continuait à l'interpeller et à attiser sa curiosité. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à reprendre son entraînement de soldat mais, le temps viendrait bientôt. Il aurait alors tout le loisir d'évaluer son serviteur.  
>ll jeta quelques regards à Esca qui lui regardait droit devant lui, cheveux au vent ... Marcus nota intérieurement qu'il avait les cheveux beaucoup trop longs.<p>

Il découvrait ses aptitudes à cheval et il n'était pas déçu. Il avait une très bonne position, très académique et il suivait bien les mouvements de son cheval. Un excellent cavalier nul doute, c'était bon à savoir. Leur sortie lui donnait la furieuse envie d'aller chasser mais il lui fallait un porte lance digne de lui. Il n'aurait pas hésité à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre si le celte n'avait pas montré de réelles qualités et aptitudes. Il semblait à la hauteur de la réputation de son peuple.

- Ton genou est chaud, fit Esca une fois arrivés à l'écurie de la villa.  
>- Tu as les mains froides, rouspéta Marcus pour la forme.<br>Il savait qu'il avait raison mais cela l'agaçait de le reconnaître.  
>- Le mien est plus froid. Rentrons, je m'occuperais des chevaux plus tard.<br>Esca quitta l'écurie, ce n'était apparemment pas une proposition, Marcus le suivit un brin contrarié par le ton de son esclave.  
>- Et que comptes-tu faire ? fit-il sur un ton de défi en le rattrapant difficilement.<br>Le gravier du chemin n'était pas agréable sous le pied.

- Le mettre au frais … cela lui fera du bien.  
>En se dirigeant vers la villa, Marcus se remémora une conversation avec son oncle et surtout ses conseils de prudence qu'il avait opposés avec force à ses désirs de sortie …<br>- Ce n'est pas la peine de mentionner cette sortie à Aquila, ordonna-t-il.  
>Esca acquiesça en retenant de justesse un sourire.<p>

- Esca ! lança Aquila.  
>Il venait de quitter son maître, une amphore fraîche sous son genou.<br>Il avait cette excuse pour rester au lit, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais mais cette première sortie l'avait fatigué. Marcus se rassurait en se disant que cela avait été bien mouvementé après plus d'un mois passé à la villa sans quasiment bouger.  
>- Que fait Marcus ? questionna-t-il tandis que le celte refermait consciencieusement la porte.<br>Marcus tendit l'oreille.  
>- Il se repose, répondit-il en baissant la tête.<br>- Maintenant ? !  
>- Il a fait beaucoup d'exercices … proposa Esca.<br>- Ah … fit Aquila en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
>L'une d'elle portait un chapeau léger que le celte n'avait jamais encore vu.<br>- Je voulais lui parler … mais cela attendra. Tu n'as donc rien à faire.  
>- Et bien … commença Esca.<br>- Tu vas m'accompagner, le coupa le vieil homme. C'est la fin de l'été, il y a beaucoup à faire dans mon jardin.  
>Esca soupira intérieurement, les chevaux allaient devoir l'attendre. Il releva la tête et fit un signe à l'oncle en veillant bien à présenter un visage impassible.<br>- Allons-y. Mais … fit l'oncle en s'arrêtant net.  
>Il saisit le menton du celte. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à Aquila, qui le lâcha.<br>- Quelle est donc cette marque ?  
>Esca baissa aussitôt le menton, il cherchait l'inspiration le regard planté au sol.<br>- Que s'était-il passé avec Marcus ? lui reprocha immédiatement l'oncle.  
>Esca connaissait bien ce ton, Aquila en avait usé et abusé à son arrivée à la villa. Suspicieux et plein de reproches … déplaisant et infantilisant. Il ne put réprimer des frissons parcourir son échine. Eux aussi il ne les connaissait que trop bien et ce n'était pas bon signe. La colère faisait son chemin en lui.<br>- Et bien … commença Esca feignant d'être embarrassé et en déglutissant difficilement.  
>Il tentait de se maîtriser et c'était toujours aussi difficile. Il essayait d'abonder dans le sens d'Aquila en luttant contre l'envie de le défier …<br>Puis il se tut. C'était trop dur. Il aurait pu prétendre que son maître l'avait frappé mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il préféra laisser Aquila en arriver à ses propres conclusions. Il agissait souvent de la sorte, son silence était alors immanquablement comblé par ses maîtres qui de toute façon croyaient penser pour lui.

- Oh, je vois, conclue Aquila sévèrement. Je suis certain que cela était mérité.  
>Une pique qui fit son effet, à nouveau une chaleur embrasa son dos lui faisant relever brusquement la tête, le regard débordant d'une haine difficile à contenir. Mais il se ressaisit immédiatement, courbant l'échine comme il se devait de le faire. Bien que cette brève insoumission ait tiré un soupir au vieil homme, il l'emmena avec lui mettre au propre son petit jardin de fleurs.<p>

Esca s'attendait à un travail pénible mais ce fut au delà de ses pires craintes : Aquila ne cessa de lui parler de Rome. Se rendait-il compte que son discours était une bien pire punition qu'un coup de poing ? Probablement pas …

Marcus passa ses bras sous sa tête. De sa chambre, il avait tout entendu. Et heureusement car son esclave ne lui parla jamais du malentendu avec Aquila. Pourtant Marcus retint ce jour comme le point de départ d'une confiance aveugle de son oncle à son égard. Plus jamais il ne ressentit de reproche, de déception, de regard en biais ou même de soupir, Marcus était redevenu un maître romain à part entière. Pourtant il ne changea rien sa manière d'agir ... Il ne comprit jamais le déclic que semblait avoir eu Aquila mais il en loua les effets. C'était un poids de moins sur ses épaules et c'était très bien ainsi, il y en avait d'autres pour le charger suffisamment.

oOoOoOo

- Tu ne vas pas m'accompagner habillé ainsi ?  
>Marcus avait décidé d'aller en ville et la tenue de celui qui allait l'accompagner lui déplaisait. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il y prêtait attention et c'était tout simplement inconvenant pour quitter la villa.<p>

Esca, étonna par la question, détailla ses vêtements. Ils étaient certes usés mais de qualité, il ne voyait pas où se situait le problème.  
>- Je vais mettre un pantalon … proposa Esca.<br>- Ça, c'est certain ! s'amusa Marcus. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, finit-il sérieux.  
>- Ah …<br>Y avait-il un vêtement particulier pour se rendre dans une ville romaine ? Possible, mais il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, cela semblait contrarier Marcus.  
>- Ces vêtements sont trop abîmés. N'as-tu rien de mieux dans ta garde robe ?<br>- Mais …  
>Il mettait ce que Stephanos lui mettait de côté, peu lui importait qu'ils soient usés, ils étaient doux : c'était tout ce qui comptait.<br>- J'ai compris, Stephanos te refile toutes ses tuniques. Stephanos ! s'écria-t-il en se levant.  
>Esca se poussa pour le laisser passer. Marcus chercha dans ses propres vêtements et lui tendit de quoi se changer ce qui laissa Esca interdit.<p>

Le celte paraissait paralysé, la bouche entrouverte. Marcus lui refit signe de les saisir et le celte s'exécuta enfin.  
>- Change-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.<br>Esca posa alors les vêtements qu'il avait lui-même lavés, pliés et rangés sur le lit puis se déshabilla. Marcus ne le quittait pas des yeux … il n'était pas pudique mais le regard que posait son maître sur lui le gênait … en particulier par son intensité. Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas ailleurs ?

Il avait pleinement conscience de lui appartenir entièrement, parfois il l'oubliait mais _pas_ en cet instant. Son regard possessif, la manière qu'il avait de l'examiner tandis qu'il se déshabillait dans cette chambre, tout le lui rappelait désagréablement. Une haine féroce remontait à la surface, jamais il n'accepterait sa condition, il la subissait tout au plus. Chaque rappel était une souffrance. Il savait que dans ces moments là, il n'arrivait pas toujours à se maîtriser … tout dépendrait de ce qu'allait lui demander Marcus.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, peut être étais-ce le fait d'être nu … il se sentait plus vulnérable, plus soumis et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Un jouet entre les mains de cet homme qui l'habillait selon son désir. Non décidément, cela le révoltait même venant de Marcus. Il le voyait du coin de l'œil, il tentait de ne pas le regarder tandis qu'il baissait son pantalon mais l'autre ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
>- Esca … murmura Marcus.<br>Il ne put faire autrement que d'affronter son regard.  
>- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais vu ce tatouage ? murmura-t-il.<br>Marcus venait de découvrir un second tatouage, beaucoup plus petit que celui du bras, qui partait du haut de sa fesse droite et qui descendait le long de sa jambe s'arrêtant très vite. C'était un dessin celte beaucoup plus classique que celui de son bras, il avait vu ce genre de dessin plusieurs fois … il était très beau. Esca se figea tandis que Marcus s'approchait de lui. Il recula de manière instinctive quand il posa ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Reste tranquille, lui ordonna-t-il. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, le rassura-t-il.  
>Il récolta un regard noir, comme s'il avait quelque chose à craindre en cet instant ou comme s'il lui mentait. Cela heurta Marcus.<br>- Reste là, lui rappela-t-il tandis que le celte regardait le sol en respirant un peu plus vite.  
>Il sentait son malaise et en même temps il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Il ne s'expliquait pas son attirance, sa curiosité pour son corps. Il était un peu déçu de devoir le commander ainsi, il pensait avoir dépassé ce stade, il imaginait avoir sa confiance en plus de sa loyauté. Mais apparemment il se trompait.<br>- Que signifie celui-ci ? demanda Marcus en touchant son bras.  
>Tout son corps était tendu, il sentit les muscles de son esclave se crisper quand il posa ses doigts sur lui. Esca luttait pour se maîtriser et ne pas fuir, Marcus en était conscient. Et en même temps cela lui plaisait. Il affirmait son autorité sur lui et Esca lui obéissait même si cela lui déplaisait … c'était un bon test. Un test pour eux deux en fait et cela lui en apprenait un peu plus sur la personnalité de celui qui l'accompagnait jour et nuit.<p>

- C'est pour signifier le passage à l'âge adulte, répondit finalement Esca en opposant son regard au sien.  
>Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'un de l'autre. Marcus lut dans les petits yeux de son esclave un tel maelström d'émotions … qu'il fut troublé. Une tempête glaciale y faisait rage alimentée par la colère, nul doute. Il attrapa le menton de son esclave qui avait rebaissé la tête tout en déglutissant difficilement. Doucement, il le força à le regarder à nouveau. Il se laissa faire, et Marcus le prit comme une victoire. Il replongea dans ses yeux, ils étaient son seul accès possible à ses pensées. Esca savait conserver un visage inexpressif … mais il ne savait pas faire mentir ses yeux. Marcus y lut de l'inquiétude mêlée à peut être de la curiosité et de l'incompréhension … mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Les tatouages d'Esca le fascinaient trop, toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers eux. Ils révélaient sa face cachée, une fougue qu'il devinait, des origines celtes qu'il oubliait souvent tant son latin était parfait, des rites, d'autres coutumes, un pays sauvage … ces tatouages parlaient à son imagination.<br>- Ces cases noircies ?  
>- Des … étapes.<br>- Des rites ?  
>Le celte acquiesça.<br>- Celui-ci est différent, fit Marcus en désignant sa jambe.  
>- C'est l'insigne de mon clan.<br>Marcus en resta abasourdi. Son étendard, il le portait à jamais sur lui. Son père n'aurait jamais perdu l'aigle s'il l'avait eu tatoué sur lui …  
>- Tu peux t'habiller, finit-il par ordonner en s'éloignant de son esclave qu'il rendait nerveux.<p>

Il tenait la porte entre ses mains et le bois dur de la porte le rappela à la réalité.  
>- Stephanos ! héla-t-il.<br>Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, l'esclave grec ne semblait pas avoir entendu son premier appel et finalement … ce n'était pas plus mal. Il les aurait dérangés. Il reporta son attention sur son esclave. Le celte avait enfilé un pantalon et la tunique, il finissait de nouer sa ceinture. Et quand il eut fini, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le regard fermement baissé.

Marcus sourit intérieurement en se demandant ce qui passait dans sa tête … mais lui, ne comprenait pas bien sa propre attitude, alors il lui était vraiment difficile d'imaginer les pensées du celte en cet instant. En revanche il était satisfait de son obéissance même si cela avait été tendu. Il en avait eu d'autres comme lui … certains soldats ont parfois un problème avec l'autorité et la discipline. Il attendait d'Esca la même chose qu'avec ses troupes et même plus puisqu'il lui appartenait entièrement. Il n'aurait certainement pas toléré un refus.

- Je veux d'autres vêtements pour Esca, fit-il quand Stephanos se présenta enfin à lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Des vêtements à lui et mieux que ceux-là, beaucoup mieux. As-tu compris ? exigea-t-il durement.

Peut être plus durement que nécessaire. L'esclave grec avait changé d'attitude lui semblait-il après sa discussion avec son oncle.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils partirent pour la ville de Calavella. Marcus était heureux de pouvoir enfin s'y rendre mais s'il avait su à quel point les choses allaient mal se passer … il se serait probablement abstenu de faire changer Esca et de l'y amener.

_A suivre ..._


	13. Chapitre 13

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

Galerie des personnages_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Visite de la ville de Calavella<strong>

* * *

><p>Esca avait préparé les deux chevaux pour leur sortie mais il n'y avait pas mis le même entrain que pour leur précédente sortie. D'abord pour une question pratique, il portait les vêtements de Marcus, il semblait tenir à sa tenue. Se tacher maintenant … serait une catastrophe. Il était hors de questions de revivre la scène que lui avait faite Marcus une heure avant.<p>

Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa petite démonstration de force … tout en brossant les chevaux, Esca essayait d'évacuer son émotion, ce qu'il venait de vivre lui avait rappelé de fort mauvais souvenirs. Ce qu'il lui avait demandé allait au-delà de ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner, il lui avait forcé la main. Marcus avait sauvé sa vie, il ne l'oubliait pas, comment le pourrait-il … mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait tout lui faire en attendant une soumission aveugle de sa part. D'autres avaient essayé avant lui et n'avaient pas réussi à le briser. Il avait souffert, dans sa chair mais pas uniquement … il brossa un peu durement le cheval qui réagit en levant sa tête et en soufflant bruyamment.  
>- <em>Pardon …<em> fit Esca en celte en lui caressant le museau. _Je ne sais plus quoi penser … mais toi, tu ne m'as rien fait n'est-ce pas ?_

Le cheval se calma et Esca reprit. Marcus non plus ne l'avait jamais vraiment blessé. Contrairement aux autres romains qu'il avait côtoyés, il avait acquis son respect … et pourtant, la haine qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur remontait bien vite à la surface. Et il savait pourquoi ... il s'était senti humilié. Marcus était dans son droit, avait-il seulement agit sciemment ? S'était-il seulement rendu compte qu'il avait eu honte ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Depuis qu'il était seulement spectateur de sa vie, depuis que sa vie dépendait d'un autre, il avait beaucoup appris sur la nature humaine. En tout cas celle romaine. Humiliation, honte, cruauté … tout cela avait fait partie de son quotidien, et était parfois le fruit du hasard, infligés par inadvertance par ceux qui se prenaient pour ses _maîtres_, mais ancrées à jamais en lui. Il changeait, il ne serait plus jamais le même … cela lui déplaisait, il ne voulait pas se laisser dévorer par cette autre personnalité que des monstres avaient forgé pour lui. Ce n'était plus lui.

Mais il avait besoin d'armes pour lutter, sa _liberté_ semblait être la principale.

Il soupira longuement le front posé sur la jument de Marcus. Il fallait maintenant se vider la tête sous peine d'agir bêtement. Il décida de fredonner un chant traditionnel, un chant que sa mère lui avait appris tandis qu'il n'était qu'un enfant … il aurait dû l'apprendre à ses enfants mais cela n'arrivait jamais.

oOoOoOo

- Esca, fit Marcus qui se tenait à l'entrée de l'écurie.  
>Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver perdu dans cette mélodie lointaine il s'évadait … chanter avait ce pouvoir, celui de tout lui faire oublier.<br>- Pardon.  
>- De ne pas m'avoir entendu ou de chanter ?<br>Il avait un air de défi qui fit peur à Esca. Sa convalescence terminée, il semblait découvrir Marcus sous un nouveau jour, à croire que le romain qui sommeillait en lui était en train de se réveiller. C'était bien dommage.  
>- Les deux, répondit Esca sans pouvoir le lâcher des yeux.<br>Il s'y accrochait désespéré d'entendre une réponse qui allait le décevoir.  
>- Tu peux chanter en celte, cela ne me dérange pas, fit Marcus en s'approchant doucement.<br>Il se mit à caresser la jument de son oncle qu'il allait monter. Esca cacha son soulagement en se concentrant soudainement sur la selle du cheval.

Le cheval montra un peu de nervosité sous les caresses du romain.  
>- Ta musique semble l'avoir charmé, fit remarquer Marcus en souriant.<br>Un sourire auquel ne put résister le celte, il le lui rendit. C'est fou comme un rien peut parfois détendre une atmosphère lourde.

Marcus semblait impatient de rejoindre la ville, tout le contraire d'Esca qui lui n'avait que de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit. D'abord le marché aux esclaves qu'il avait expérimenté par deux fois et cette boulangerie dans laquelle il avait travaillé quelques mois. Néanmoins, son expérience était très limitée, n'ayant quitté la boulangerie que pour rejoindre le marché aux esclaves puis la villa de son ancien maître et enfin l'arène où Aquila l'avait finalement acheté. Il n'avait donc que brièvement expérimenté les rues animées de la ville et, à chaque fois, les mains liées. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle il s'angoissait à l'idée d'y retourner, il ne pouvait dissocier cette ville de sa condition.

Après avoir laissé leurs chevaux, Marcus emprunta des ruelles étroites d'un pas décidé. C'était sa manière de faire, l'air grave et le pas assuré … ou alors, était-ce la forte odeur de poisson séché que le faisait accélérer ? Esca hésitait mais ne pouvait lui poser la question même s'il en avait envie. Peu lui importait en fait, il n'aimait pas cette odeur non plus. En observant les étals et les esclaves qui préparaient les poissons, il se sentit quelque peu chanceux d'avoir atterri dans une boulangerie.  
>- Esca, dépêche-toi donc, le gronda un peu Marcus.<br>Son esprit occupé à se rappeler son passé dans cette ville, l'avait fait ralentir sans le vouloir et sans le savoir. En quelques foulées il le rattrapa en zigzaguant à travers la foule. Tant de personnes … Esca se sentit oppressé par ce monde, encadré par ces hauts murs. Ils se rapprochaient du cœur de la ville et cela se voyait … il ne voulait pas perdre Marcus. Hors de question de se retrouver seul au milieu de ces romains.  
>Sans aucun signe précurseur, ils débouchèrent sur la grande place de Calavella. Celle où donnaient à la fois les bains romains, une bibliothèque et un temple ...<br>- N'est-ce pas magnifique ! s'exclama Marcus en s'arrêtant pour admirer l'architecture des bâtiments imposants qui s'offraient à leur vue.  
>L'œil d'Esca fut attiré à nouveau par l'immense sculpture qui trônait au centre de la place. Il l'avait longuement observée tandis qu'il attendait d'être acheté. Il s'était même focalisé sur elle tandis que la peur au ventre il voyait défiler les acheteurs potentiels. C'était un soldat romain, Esca avait immédiatement reconnu l'uniforme, un soldat de haut rang ou bien un empereur, la statue était vraiment immense. Il semblait en mouvement, un pied en avant, il avait une main vers le haut et l'autre tendue … c'était cette main tendue qui avait attiré son attention. L'homme avait un visage doux, encadré par une barbe et des cheveux bouclés … il ne savait qui était représenté mais, il avait envie de répondre à cet appel.<br>- C'est l'empereur Hadrien, lui révéla Marcus.  
>Le celte reporta son attention sur lui, surpris d'avoir été observé à son insu.<br>- Un grand homme assurément, ajouta Marcus.  
>- Un soldat ?<br>- Oh, oui. Mais pas que cela, c'était un amoureux des arts et … plus que tout, de son esclave personnel.  
>- Ah bon ? ! laissa échapper Esca.<br>Il s'en mordit les lèvres ce qui tira un sourire en coin à Marcus.  
>- Oui, au point de lui vouer un véritable culte.<br>- Est-ce lui qui a fait construire le mur au nord ?  
>Marcus acquiesça déjà intéressé par autre chose.<br>- Viens maintenant. Il y a tant à faire ici …  
>Marcus répartit dans sa déambulation, il semblait intéressé par tout, passait d'étal en étal, touchant, sentant ... En revanche Esca n'avait d'yeux que pour cette estrade, celle où s'alignaient d'autres celtes prêts à être vendus. Leurs visages étaient blafards, leurs corps maigres et blessés … leur souffrance devint la sienne. Il se revit à ce même endroit, il se rappela ce que c'était que s'y trouver. Il ressentait à nouveau de la peur, de la haine pour ce peuple venu les soumettre, mais aussi de la honte et de la tristesse. A peine sorti de la forêt, il s'était retrouvé dans cette ville qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu, accablé par la culpabilité d'avoir survécu.<p>

A leurs visages, parfois à leurs vêtements, il reconnaissait les tribus. Son cœur battait vite tandis qu'il assistait à ce marché ignoble quand il remarqua un romain en train de secouer une pauvre esclave celte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il la secouait comme un prunier puis il se mit à la battre rudement.

Marcus se tourna vers son serviteur, une pomme à la main, pour seulement voir ses talons, ce dernier s'était mis à courir sans aucune raison apparente et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il percuta de plein fouet un homme à la stature imposante. Ce dernier s'effondra sur ces fesses. Marcus sentit sa colère monter d'un coup, il regarda autour d'eux, personne ne semblait avoir encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Il posa la pomme et les rejoignit rapidement.

L'homme était toujours à terre et vociférait à l'encontre d'Esca qui tenait une esclave par les épaules et lui parlait en celte. Il se tourna vers l'homme toujours à terre, la mâchoire serrée, un regard déterminé et colérique … mais que faisait-il ? Marcus maudit les dieux d'avoir placé sur son chemin un aussi mauvais esclave.  
>- Esca ! s'écria-t-il en arrivant à son niveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! fit-il en contenant difficilement sa colère et en le saisissant par l'épaule.<br>Mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet, il fixait toujours le maître romain. Il le défiait sans un regard pour lui. Marcus suivit son regard, l'homme se relevait tout juste, son énorme ventre n'aidant pas à la chose. La colère avait rougi son visage et le sol sali sa toge beige.  
>- C'est un malheureux accident, lui dit Marcus en resserrant sa prise sur Esca.<br>La douleur le fit plier et cette fois Marcus avait toute son attention. Le celte tenta de se dégager toute son attention tournée à présent vers lui. Mais marcus ne fit qu'accentuer sa prise, il allait regretter son geste.  
>- Lâche là, ordonna-t-il sans le regarder.<br>Il vit du coin de l'œil le celte hésiter, il maudit à nouveau les dieux. Il était bien trop têtu …  
>- Il la frappait ! se récria Esca.<br>- Là, n'est pas la question, asséna Marcus en se tournant lentement vers lui. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Cette esclave, commença Marcus en pinçant ses lèvres, ravalant manifestement son désappointement, doit être vendue ?  
>- Vous êtes intéressé ? répliqua aussitôt le maître romain dont le sens du commerce reprenait le dessus.<br>- Pas dans cet état.  
>L'homme se renfrogna immédiatement.<br>- Votre homme m'a bousculé, je demande réparation !  
>Il avait un sens du commerce fort étrange … Marcus lâcha enfin Esca qui gémit en retrouvant l'usage de son épaule que Marcus avait maintenue d'une main de fer. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'homme.<br>- Vous n'êtes pas blessé, je vous ai dit que c'était un _accident_, lui dit-il dardant son regard sur lui. En revanche, faites attention à la manière dont vous traitez vos esclaves, finit-il dans un murmure.  
>- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ! Celle-ci ne parle même pas notre langue, elle fait des histoires pour tout … Vous n'êtes plus dans l'armée ! ajouta-t-il avec dédain.<br>Si Marcus était prêt à accepter de punir son propre esclave si nécessaire, voire à donner une réparation, cette remarque venait de gâcher toutes les chances du marchand d'obtenir quoi que ce soit. Marcus avait l'habitude qu'on le respecte un peu plus que cela.

- Peut être, fit-il en se collant à lui, mais je connais beaucoup de soldats. Ils pourraient passer contrôler que tout est en règle. Quel est ton nom ?  
>L'homme s'était figé, Marcus le dépassait d'une tête et ses arguments, en plus du regard furibond de l'ancien commandant, semblaient l'avoir convaincu. Il baissa instinctivement les épaules.<br>- Pas la peine … elle sera bien traitée, je te le jure, fit-il en contournant Marcus. Viens ! l'appela-t-il soudain pressé.  
>Marcus ne bougea pas tandis que le marchand la saisit par le bras. Elle résista un instant puis se laissa emmener sans néanmoins oublier de jeter des regards désespérés à Esca. Marcus leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit le celte en secouant la tête. Ce dernier les regardait s'éloigner, toujours immobile.<p>

- Je t'ai amené pour que tu me sois utile, pas pour que tu me causes des ennuis. Est-ce clair ? !  
>Marcus avait ponctué sa courte remontrance d'un index frappant régulièrement le torse d'Esca.<br>- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as acheté. Tu ne voulais pas de moi.  
>- Ne sois pas insolent Esca, c'est un conseil. Et, ma patience a des <em>limites<em>.  
>Pensant avoir été limpide, il tourna les talons pour continuer sa visite.<br>- Ce n'est pas juste ! lança le celte.  
>Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et quand Marcus se retourna il était prêt à le frapper. Mais il vit le regard du celte tourné vers l'estrade où étaient alignés ses compatriotes prêts à être vendus. Il découvrit un tout autre visage, bien plus juvénile sur lequel tant d'émotions s'étaient peintes … le militaire qui sommeillait en lui comprit en un éclair de lucidité tout ce que son peuple avait enduré. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de la conquête de la Britania se lisait dans la souffrance d'Esca : batailles, sang, trahison ... Il rouvrit les poings qui s'étaient fermés sous le coup d'une colère à présent disparue.<p>

La conquête du pays n'avait pas été aisée … elle avait posé d'énormes problèmes à la plus grande et la plus puissante armée que cette terre ait portée, son armée. Les bretons avaient pris les armes, ils avaient résisté mieux que quiconque et cela leur avait valu d'être punis à la hauteur de leurs rébellion … Leur révolte s'était achevée dans un bain de sang celte et comme toujours les romains avaient vaincu. Il y avait une densité de soldats romains plus importante ici que nulle part ailleurs dans l'empire. Depuis leur arrivée en ville, il avait croisé plus de soldats que de paysans, c'était vraiment frappant.

Ils n'avaient pas compris ce que la civilisation romaine pouvait leur apporter. Ils vivaient encore comme des sauvages alors qu'eux bâtissaient des villas avec l'eau courante et le chauffage au sol, des villes, des thermes, ... Marcus ne doutait pas de la romanisation de ce peuple, un jour. En attendant, ils étaient sous tutelle, une main de fer était posée sur ce peuple pour les maintenir soumis.  
>- La vie n'est pas juste, répondit Marcus en se retournant.<br>Ils en savaient tous deux quelque chose ... Marcus se détourna de lui, il était touché malgré lui par son esclave. Esca avait souffert, son peuple également, mais c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Mais on peut essayer de changer les choses, insista Esca sans bouger d'un pouce.  
>Il poussait sa chance, il en était conscient mais être là, libre de ses mouvements le poussait à agir. Il ne pouvait simplement pas passer devant le marché aux esclaves et détourner la tête …<br>- Si cela avait été une esclave romaine, commença Marcus en se tournant lentement vers lui, est-ce que cela t'aurais révolté de la même manière ?  
>Esca soutint le regard du romain tout en réfléchissant, il cherchait la réponse au fond de son cœur. Voir un esclave quelque soit sa nationalité était un déchirement mais, quand il avait reconnu la tribu … cela l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'agir.<br>- Sois honnête Esca, lui intima Marcus le tirant de ses pensées.  
>- Non, fit-il en baissant la tête.<br>- Ce n'est pas juste non plus, assena le romain durement. Maintenant viens, ordonna-t-il en reprenant sa marche.  
>Il vit du coin de l'œil le celte lui emboîter le pas en se massant son épaule douloureuse.<p>

oOoOoOo

Les rues grouillaient de monde, d'étals, de couleurs et d'odeurs qui réveillaient agréablement les sens de Marcus. Il aimait l'animation des villes romaines qui tranchait tellement avec la vie d'un soldat. Ce changement était salutaire de temps en temps, soldat il avait aimé trinquer avec les hommes, jouer, parier … se détendre avant d'affronter à nouveau leur vie rude. Il avait de bons souvenirs de ses permissions … sauf que cette fois il n'était pas en permission, il en avait juste l'impression. Mais il ne boudait pas son plaisir, pour l'instant il avait faim et se demandait ce qu'allait être son choix parmi toutes les victuailles alléchantes qui étaient exposées. Il jeta un œil à Esca qui le suivait comme son ombre mais qui ne cessait de se faire bousculer … il ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son observant car, une fois de plus il lui faussa compagnie. Une fois de trop.

Esca s'était engouffré dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la ruelle principale, il ne dut faire que quelques pas pour le retrouver assis à même le sol.  
>- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! rugit-il en s'approchant.<br>Le regard hagard de son esclave et son teint blafard l'alertèrent, il se remémora immédiatement sa blessure à la tête.  
>- Mais qu'as-tu … murmura-t-il en se baissant à son niveau et en soufflant de dépit.<br>- Je … suis désolé, bafouilla Esca.  
>Il semblait oppressé, il respirait vite comme si l'air avalé n'était jamais suffisant. Marcus posa une main sur son front, il le trouva chaud et transpirant. Il n'était pas médecin mais Esca semblait faire une sorte de crise, de quelle sorte il n'en savait rien … que devait-il faire ?<br>- Calme-toi, respire, lui proposa-t-il. Qu'as-tu ? insista-t-il.  
>- Tout ce monde … débuta Esca en secouant la tête, je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai la tête qui tourne.<br>- On va partir, décida Marcus sur le champ.

Inutile de tenter de continuer la visite, apparemment l'emmener était une bien mauvaise idée. Le celte se leva, visiblement soulagé et le suivit en titubant. Marcus l'observa tandis que l'inquiétude faisait son chemin. Il rejoignit le cabinet du médecin qui avait soigné Esca en prenant soin de ne pas repasser par la place et d'éviter toutes les rues trop encombrées … Marcus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Le celte le suivait sans rien dire, il ne semblait plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est que devant la porte du cabinet que Marcus le vit s'étonner de cet arrêt. Quand il réalisa où son maître l'avait conduit, il prétendit aller bien mieux … Marcus, d'un geste de la main, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Une jeune femme les fit entrer et patienter quelques minutes, avant de les conduire au bureau du médecin.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Esca dès que celui-ci passa le pas de la porte.  
>- A vous de nous le dire, répondit Marcus déjà agacé par le médecin qui s'adressait directement à son esclave et non à lui.<br>- Rien, ça va beaucoup mieux … répliqua le celte avec l'espoir d'être entendu.  
>Il ne convainquit personne. Résigné, il s'installa sur la banquette que lui proposait le médecin.<p>

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>


	14. Chapitre 14

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

_Terebenthine : whaou ! Merci pour ton message ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.  
>Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, lecteurs et reviewers.<em>

Galerie des personnages_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : un douloureux malentendu<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus rejoignit le cabinet du médecin qui avait soigné Esca en prenant soin de ne pas repasser par la place et d'éviter toutes les rues trop encombrées … Marcus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Agacé, il lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans son dos à Esca … il le suivait sans rien dire, il ne semblait plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte du cabinet que Marcus le vit s'étonner de cet arrêt et sortir de sa léthargie. Quand il réalisa soudain où son maître l'avait conduit, il prétendit aller beaucoup mieux … Marcus, d'un geste de la main, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix et le celte cessa ses protestations. Une jeune femme les fit entrer et patienter quelques minutes, avant de les conduire au bureau du médecin.<br>- Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il d'un ton inquiet à Esca dès que celui-ci passa le pas de la porte.  
>- A vous de nous le dire, répondit Marcus déjà agacé par ce médecin qui s'adressait directement à son esclave et non à lui.<br>- Rien, ça va beaucoup mieux … répliqua le celte avec l'espoir d'être entendu.  
>Il ne convainquit personne.<p>

Résigné, il s'installa sur la banquette que lui proposait le médecin. Ce dernier l'ausculta, longuement, silencieusement ce qui fit monter l'agacement de Marcus d'un cran de plus. Il ne cessait de changer de position sur cette chaise très peu confortable. Cependant, elle lui avait fait très bon effet en entrant dans le petit cabinet cossu du médecin. En fer forgé, finement travaillée, c'était sa couleur qui l'avait surpris. Elle avait la couleur du fer rouillé et pourtant elle était douce sous sa main … Un petit coussin blanc cassé avait fini de le convaincre. Et pourtant, il y était finalement mal installé. La courbure du dossier était trop enveloppante et cela l'empêchait de se tourner pour assister à l'auscultation d'Esca. Il soupira puis se leva légèrement pour tourner cette maudite chaise, ce qui fit un bruit tonitruant et lui demanda un effort surhumain, elle pesait une tonne ! Inévitablement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il les dédaigna en se réinstallant un peu plus confortablement.

- Alors ? rétorqua Marcus à ces regards qui le scrutaient. J'ai d'autres choses à faire moi, ajouta-t-il en feignant son impatience.  
>- Oui, bien <em>sûr<em>, fit le médecin avec un grand sourire.  
>Non, décidément celui-ci ne lui revenait pas. Il ne cessait de jouer avec lui et Marcus avait le désagréable sentiment de ne pas mener la partie. C'était intolérable mais … quel autre médecin romain accepterai de soigner Esca ? Ils en avaient trouvé un, en débusquer un second semblait improbable. Il le savait pertinemment … et profitait de sa position de force.<br>- Est-ce que tu dors bien ? Est-ce que tu as des maux de tête ? Est-ce que tu manges ? A ta faim ?

Une rafale de questions auxquelles Esca répondit gentiment. Il reprenait des couleurs tandis que son maître les perdait. Heureusement que cet individu était un homme de sciences en train de soigner Esca … le poing de Marcus le démangeait furieusement. Il avait manifestement besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place. Il venait de mettre brutalement fin à sa visite de Calavella qui ne faisait pourtant que commencer, il l'emmenait chez le médecin, mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Il portait même ses propres vêtements réalisa-t-il soudain en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Il allait en faire la remarque, quand Esca le prit de vitesse.  
>- Marcus … me traite bien, rétorqua-t-il, mieux que bien.<br>- Bien _sûr_, persifla le médecin. Qu'est-ce que ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant un bleu sur la mâchoire du celte.  
>Marcus n'en revenait pas du toupet de ce médecin … mais il réussit à prendre sur lui.<br>- Le fruit d'une rencontre … sportive, expliqua Esca en se remémorant les mots de son maître, il avait parlé d'exercice si sa mémoire était bonne.  
>- Je vois … Il a un peu de fièvre, il n'est pas totalement remis de sa blessure à la tête et je ne peux que répéter mes conseils de prudence. Prendre des coups au visage est vraiment prématuré …<br>- Des voleurs nous sont tombés dessus, impossible à prévoir, se défendit Marcus.  
>- Cela va de soi. Je crois que le malaise n'est pas dû à la commotion cérébrale. C'est autre chose … finit-il mystérieusement.<br>Marcus devinait que les émotions et l'agitation de la ville avaient eu ce drôle d'effet sur lui, il était rassuré malgré tout d'avoir eu l'avis d'un expert. Ils quittèrent le médecin qui salua Marcus et … prit Esca dans ses bras. L'air que prit alors le celte le fit largement sourire.

oOoOoOo

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, déclara Esca en quittant le médecin. Je peux toujours être utile …  
>- Bien sûr, le coupa Marcus. Je ne te vendrais pas Esca, le rassura-t-il avant de marcher vers leurs chevaux qu'ils avaient laissés quelques pâtés de maison plus loin. En revanche, j'aimerais bien comprendre.<br>- Cela ne se reproduira pas, fit valoir Esca.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ?<br>Esca ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps à l'assaut, sincère lui semblait-il, de Marcus.  
>- Je suis déjà venu dans cette ville, quand j'étais jeune, avec ma tribu … A présent, je me sens un étranger ici, expliqua-t-il honnêtement.<br>- Que pensait ta tribu des villes romaines ?  
>- Il … ne reste plus que moi, je suis le seul qui ait survécu.<br>- Je suis désolé, finit par s'excuser Marcus son regard plongé dans le sien.  
>Perdre les siens était une tragédie, guerre ou pas guerre.<p>

Esca sembla touché par la remarque, ses yeux semblaient plus clairs que d'habitude … ils étaient emplis de larmes. Mais aucune ne coula, il se les essuya avant, trop fier pour montrer sa faiblesse et Marcus fut heureux que cette fierté resurgisse. Il cessa ses questions. Il était inutile de continuer, Esca n'y répondrait pas vraiment, mais il avait désigné sans le vouloir l'origine du problème. Une difficulté que beaucoup de celtes partageaient apparemment … il faudrait bien qu'ils s'adaptent pourtant. La vie à la romaine était leur seul futur possible, même si Marcus comprenait parfaitement ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir -lui-même en avait fait l'expérience. Il avait brièvement combattu en Egypte et des sentiments identiques l'avaient assailli. Tout était si différent de sa propre culture qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre comment ce peuple vivait et pensait. Il avait pourtant essayé et … échoué. Déambuler au milieu de la population lui était devenu si désagréable qu'il ne l'avait plus supporté. Il avait alors été terriblement nostalgique et pressé de repartir au pays.

Etrangement, en arrivant en Britania il n'avait pas eu ce sentiment. Moins éloigné de sa culture que l'Egypte, ce pays n'en restait pas moins dépaysant. Pourtant, il s'y était immédiatement senti chez lui et instinctivement, même maintenant, il était certain de ne jamais repartir. Son père était mort ici, c'était à présent son pays, il l'avait choisi.

Silencieusement les deux hommes rejoignirent les chevaux, Marcus avait eu ses réponses. Mais, ils reviendraient, c'était certain.

oOoOoOo

En attendant ce jour, Marcus se sentait physiquement de mieux en mieux et son moral s'en ressentait grandement. Le jour qui se levait ne l'accablait plus, à nouveau, enfin, tout lui semblait possible. Il sentit alors revenir un besoin impérieux de reprendre un entraînement aux armes. Il avait arrêté si longtemps, plus de deux mois ! Une éternité.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours voulu être légionnaire comme son père. Ce dernier lui avait enseigné les maniements de base très jeune et depuis ce jour, jamais il n'avait cessait de s'exercer. C'était ce qui avait forgé sa force et son physique. Ce travail, journalier, rude, laborieux était nécessaire, seule la discipline de fer qui régnait dans les rangs -les punitions étaient parfois très sévères- contraignait les hommes à obéir, jour après jour. Les exercices ne manquaient pas, tous plus difficiles les uns que les autres, les hommes allaient souvent au bout d'eux-mêmes, mais c'était le prix à payer pour obtenir et surtout conserver la meilleure armée du monde.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait s'entraîner pour retrouver toutes ses aptitudes physiques, retrouver le plaisir de se dépenser et se défouler. Il se leva bien décidé, avec quelques idées qu'il soumit à son esclave personnel et au jardinier de la maison tout en picorant les fruits de son petit déjeuner. Il souhaitait faire quelques aménagements du jardin et il valait mieux avoir le jardinier avec soi. Il était plutôt tatillon sur ses platebandes arborées avec soin. Esca l'écouta religieusement, seul le jardinier se permit des remarques, complètement déplacées, qui montrèrent ses réticences, et surtout qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Malgré cela, ils se mirent tous deux au travail sous l'œil vigilent de Marcus et d'Aquila qui vint conter ses prouesses, plus aucune démonstration n'était envisageable. Marcus l'écoutait avec bienveillance, parfois intérêt et rit à ses nombreuses anecdotes de soldat. A la fin de la matinée, il avait un coin pour son entraînement tout à fait convenable.

Il avait hâte de s'y mettre et demanda à Esca de le rejoindre après sa courte sieste digestive. Il n'avait point entendu le son de sa voix depuis le matin, acquiesçant sans discuter à chacun de ses ordres. Il était clair que quelque chose le chagrinait et Marcus aurait souhaité un peu plus d'entrain. Son visage fermé et sombre, ses regards en biais, l'intriguaient, captaient son attention la détournant de la joie de reprendre son activité favorite.

Esca avait, de lui-même, apporté une lance, une épée, un bouclier et du vin. Marcus nota qu'il n'avait transporté qu'un seul exemplaire de chaque arme et … que c'était exactement ce qu'il _allait_ lui demander d'emmener. Décidemment, il était étrange aujourd'hui.  
>- On va commencer par courir, proposa Marcus en terminant de boire un peu de vin.<br>Une fois de plus son esclave hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Marcus se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de le secouer, au moins verbalement. Lui se sentait excité, heureux et toute sa joie semblait annihilée par la morosité de son camarade. Il l'examina sans toutefois déceler ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il nota, avec satisfaction, qu'il avait des chaussures tout à fait convenables. Depuis sa remarque sur sa tenue vestimentaire, Stephanos s'était rendu en ville acheter différents vêtements et chaussures. Des vêtements neufs, un peu quelconques mais de bonne qualité.

Avant de partir, Esca choisit une dague et Marcus un petit poignard. Ils les fixèrent sur leur ceinture, prêts à être utilisés si nécessaire. Ils quittèrent la propriété, en petites foulées, Marcus accélérait petit à petit. Il ne voulait pas forcer trop vite et risquer de réveiller sa blessure. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il fut rassuré. Son genou tenait parfaitement le coup, même s'il sentait sa jambe encore un peu faible, il semblait vraiment guéri. Il accéléra un peu, retrouvant le rythme dont il avait l'habitude. Esca le suivait, adaptant sa vitesse à la sienne.

L'ancien Marcus sentit néanmoins plus vite que d'habitude la fatigue. Il jeta un œil à son compagnon, lui semblait courir sans effort, léger, en rythme ... Marcus prit un chemin de traverse qui les ramena à la villa. En s'arrêtant dans la petite cour, les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, il comprit immédiatement que le celte aurait pu continuer bien plus longtemps. Lui se tenait bien droit, le regard au loin, toujours aussi mélancolique apparemment. Non seulement il l'avait gagné au sprint final mais en plus il semblait à peine essoufflé.

Le romain fit quelques pas pour rejoindre un petit muret en pierre où son esclave avait déposé une amphore contenant le vin. Les pierres étaient chaudes, mais peu lui importait, il avait besoin de s'asseoir, tant pis si ses fesses allaient chauffer.  
>- Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda Esca en désignant son genou.<br>Marcus cacha son étonnement en se servant un verre de vin qu'il but d'une traite. Ce n'était pas tant la question, il était habitué à sa sollicitude, c'était le ton. Il semblait provenir d'outre tombe, il était empreint d'une telle tristesse, qu'il en était passablement troublé.  
>- Non, fit-il en se servant un second verre.<br>Le troisième fut pour Esca.  
>- Je n'aime pas trop le vin, révéla ce dernier, mais … celui-ci est bien meilleur que ceux que j'ai goûtés auparavant.<br>- Aquila le fait venir d'Italie.  
>- De là où tu es né ? finit par demander Esca.<br>- Oui. Et il n'y a pas de meilleure boisson, le taquina Marcus soulagé au fond de lui que son esclave sorte enfin de son mutisme.  
>- Tu serais étonné, lâcha Esca en regardant droit devant lui.<br>- Nous irons en ville alors, le provoqua un peu Marcus, et tu me montreras.  
>Esca soupira et s'assit à son tour, Marcus ne le lâchait pas des yeux.<br>- C'est chaud …  
>- Oui, le coupa le romain, allez vient.<p>

Ils rejoignirent le petit coin aménagé pour son entraînement, il colla le bouclier à Esca et reprit les mouvements qu'il connaissait par cœur, frappant parfois le bouclier qu'Esca tenait fermement, parfois le tronc d'arbre planté dans le sol à cet effet. Ils furent interrompus par Aquila.  
>- Marcus !<br>- Mon oncle, le salua Marcus en s'arrêtant.  
>- Ça y est, tu reprends l'entraînement ?<br>- Comme tu peux le voir.  
>Esca posa le bouclier à terre, c'était un magnifique exemplaire, trop lourd mais de très belle facture.<br>- Nous avons eu un messager tout à l'heure. Un légionnaire est venu porter ceci, expliqua Aquila en tenant un papier entre les mains.  
>Marcus baissa la tête, il connaissait le contenu de cette lettre.<br>- L'empereur t'accorde une terre ici et une pension des plus convenables … bien supérieure à la mienne ! Tout à fait injustifié, s'indigna Aquila dont l'immense sourire contredisait les paroles.  
>Il tentait d'adoucir le moment, ce papier scellait, définitivement, la fin de la carrière militaire de Marcus.<br>- Je regarderai cela plus tard, merci.  
>- Bien sûr, je te laisse.<br>Le romain suivit du regard la silhouette fatiguée de son oncle, il n'avait pas tord, il avait gagné bien vite cette pension a vie. Il ne l'a mérité pas. Tout s'était passé si vite … c'était effrayant.  
>- Tu ne repars pas dans l'armée ? murmura Esca.<br>Sa remarque le tira de ses pensées moroses, il reporta son attention sur lui, il semblait très étonné. Il le détaillait la bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
>- Non … c'est fini tout ça pour moi.<br>- Je pensais que tu allais partir, avoua-t-il son regard perdu dans le sien.

Le romain le scruta, était-ce la raison de son silence ? En y réfléchissant, il était sombre depuis l'installation de son petit « camp d'entraînement », il pensait probablement qu'il allait reprendre sa carrière là où sa blessure l'avait arrêté net. Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait rien dit et que son rétablissement était total … les décisions avaient été prises à la va-vite et si injustement ...  
>- Tant mieux, chuchota Esca en baissant la tête.<br>Même si cela lui faisait mal, Marcus ne lui en voulut pas, il comprenait son point de vue. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas amené avec lui, le celte serait resté ici et son oncle l'aurait très certainement revendu rapidement. Aquila l'avait acheté pour lui, Marcus était _La_ raison sine qua non de sa présence dans cette maison.  
>- Mais alors … pourquoi tout ceci ? interrogea le celte.<br>- Parce que … parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre la main. D'ailleurs, reprenons.

L'humeur du celte avait changée, Marcus s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Plutôt que d'encaisser les coups comme il le faisait précédemment, il se mit à bouger, à lui rendre la tache plus réaliste : il avait maintenant un véritable adversaire à combattre, cela devint plus difficile et donc bien plus intéressant. Il était agile et vif, Marcus avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à frapper ce fichu bouclier qui le baladait si facilement.

Ils s'étaient tous deux prit au jeu, et c'était bien le terme qui convenait : cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec un entraînement. Dans leur jeu donc, Esca finit par bousculer le romain qui tomba lourdement sur ses fesses. Il ne se releva pas.

Esca sortit alors la tête derrière l'immense bouclier, l'air embêté mais le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Marcus le rassura immédiatement. C'était la fin du jeu apparemment et son maître semblait tout à fait satisfait. Esca posa le bouclier en se disant qu'il allait regretter son petit jeu, il était si lourd qu'il lui avait fallu le tenir à deux mains. Ses bras le feraient souffrir. Il tendit sa main pour aider Marcus à se relever. Il la saisit et, contre toute attente, il tira violement dessus le faisant tomber à son tour.  
>- Ça, fit Marcus en riant, c'est ma vengeance. Tu m'as épuisé, ajouta-t-il en s'allongeant entièrement à même le sol en terre battue.<br>Marcus se sentait bien, éreinté mais heureux et le sourire qu'il avait vu chez son esclave n'y était pas étranger.

Même en campagne ses troupes, jamais aucune autre personne n'avait été aussi proche. Esca se présentait à lui dès son réveil et, tel son ombre, il ne le quittait pas jusqu'au soir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé supporter cela. Sa famille n'avait eu qu'une cuisinière pour seconder sa mère et il n'avait été proche que d'elle. Son père, même de son vivant, n'était qu'une ombre qu'il avait chérie et admirée. Dans l'armée, il n'avait jamais voulu d'esclave, ni même de serviteur alors qu'il aurait pu y prétendre. Son oncle lui avait imposé un choix qu'il n'aurait jamais fait seul.  
>Il ressentait les humeurs du celte comme lui devait s'adapter aux siennes. Il y avait entre eux une proximité étonnante, une relation sans la distance habituelle d'un maître et de son esclave. Il l'avait fait sciemment, peut être était-ce dû à une certaine inexpérience de ce genre de relation, mais il ne pouvait le considérer aussi froidement qu'il le devrait. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Peut être était-ce la faute d'Esca, la faute à son charisme malgré un physique fluet, à son intelligence qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, à une certaine tristesse teintée de force et de courage. Tout cela lui était apparu clairement dès leur première conversation où il lui avait juré sa loyauté.<p>

Oui, la faute à sa personnalité à la fois sauvage et subtile qui ne le faisait ressembler à aucune autre personne.

Que dirait son père ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, ils avaient toujours parlé ensemble de guerres, d'armes, de tactique militaire … Son père avait donné sa vie à l'armée romaine, il était prévu que Marcus fasse de même. Mais la vie de Marcus avait pris une autre direction et il se sentait démuni pour l'affronter. Pourtant, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de restaurer l'honneur de sa famille, l'honneur de son _nom_, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le combat le plus important de sa vie.

L'air était frais, il semblait caresser son corps avec une douceur infinie, il le rafraîchissait agréablement. Le soleil baissait et ses rayons rougeoyaient dans le ciel. Le spectacle était toute beauté, mise en musique par les nombreux oiseaux qui nichaient non loin. Esca était resté assis près de lui, il respectait ce moment de calme et d'intense réflexion. Une autre qualité que Marcus appréciait chez lui ... Tout était calme et il se sentait serein.

Le calme avant la tempête.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>


	15. Chapitre 15

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : La bibliothèque, partie 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus n'avait pas menti, ce soir là il était éreinté et heureux de l'être. Ce n'était en aucun cas une contradiction, c'était une sensation si familière qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Il avait dévoré son repas et à présent il attendait son esclave personnel.<p>

Esca frappa doucement la porte et entra sans attendre une réponse que Marcus ne donnait, de toute manière _jamais_. Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie privée, il pouvait aller et venir en théorie comme bon lui semblait. En le regardant pénétrer dans sa chambre, les bras chargés, il réalisa combien sa vie avait changée et combien elle était éloignée de celle qu'il avait imaginée, que son père avait imaginée pour lui.

L'esclave rangea quelques affaires puis se plaça devant lui, Marcus prit une inspiration pour chasser la déception qui habitait son cœur. Il observa le visage du celte, ouvert et quelque peu concerné … s'inquiétait-il ? Il semblait que oui. Il posa une petite bouteille sur le guéridon placé près de son lit, puis défit la ceinture de Marcus. Il n'avait posé aucune question, il agissait lentement, en laissant le temps au romain de protester, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il ne savait ce que son esclave avait en tête mais, il avait envie de le laisser faire … il était en train de _vraiment_ s'habituer à lui. Ce dernier posa un genou sur le lit pour atteindre sa tunique et la lui enlever. Marcus se redressa un peu dans le lit pour la laisser passer, il était torse nu. Il s'assit au bord du lit tandis que le celte saisissait un gant humide, il le fit courir le long de son torse.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda Marcus en désignant une petite bouteille inconnue tandis qu'on le lavait.<br>- Un baume que Stephanos a préparé.  
>- Pff … censé faire quoi ?<br>- Relaxer les muscles, expliqua Esca en attrapant la dite bouteille.

Il enleva le bouchon et approcha son nez, étonnement la préparation sentait très bon. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du celte et Marcus comprit que cela serait plutôt agréable. Il conservait un mauvais souvenir des décoctions de Stephanos qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de lui administrer à son arrivée la villa. Il conservait un scepticisme pour toutes ses préparations, probablement accentué par son inimitié pour l'esclave grec. Même en cuisine il doutait de lui, ce qui ne manquait pas de franchement le choquer ... c'était un peu fait dans ce but, en vérité.  
>- Oh ! lâcha Marcus quand les mains huilées d'Esca, se posèrent sur ses bras.<br>Il n'avait pu se retenir, elles étaient étonnement froides.  
>- Pardon, fit le celte en se les frottant pour les réchauffer.<br>- Tu es sorti ? s'étonna-t-il.  
>- Parti chercher du bois …<br>- Pour la cuisine, je suppose ? le coupa le romain un peu vexé. _Je t'attendais moi, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même et Stephanos devait le savoir, ce vieux bouc est toujours aussi pénible …_  
>- Stephanos terminait la préparation, j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur demain matin … est-ce que je continue ?<br>- Oui, continue.

Esca souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer et les replaça les épaules larges et musclées de Marcus. Consciencieusement, il les massa, dénouant les tensions, assouplissant les muscles, travaillant ce corps comme il savait le faire.

Marcus ferma les yeux, tout son corps se détendit. Il aimait les massages et le baume de Stephanos sentait bon l'Italie. Il reconnu plusieurs plantes médicinales dont le mélange était fort agréable. Esca se révélait être particulièrement doué, meilleur que les masseurs qu'il avait expérimenté aux bains. Il avait des gestes amples, doux, réguliers ... une vraie invitation à la détente et au sommeil, s'il n'avait pas été assis, il se serait peut être laissé emporter au pays des rêves.

Rien n'était pire qu'un mauvais massage, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. Mais, le celte semblait savoir s'y prendre, il avait clairement l'habitude. Marcus se fit violence pour rouvrir les yeux. Esca était concentré, seulement éclairé par les lampes à huile, ses cheveux blonds brillaient, le romain eut l'impression qu'il avait de l'or dans ses cheveux. Sa peau avait pris une teinte ambrée sous ce doux éclairage. Cela semblait si naturel, ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot et pourtant ... leur proximité, cette compréhension mutuelle, était réconfortante même si elle ne venait pas d'un autre romain. Esca devait savoir que les romains pratiquaient abondamment cet art, il eut l'intuition que ce devait être une tradition qu'ils partageaient entre leurs deux cultures.

Esca, à genoux sur son lit, avait promené ses mains le long de son dos, de ses bras, jusqu'à ses mains qu'il avait également malaxées … Doucement, il se replaça devant lui et appuya lentement sur son torse le romain se laissa guider. Allongé sur le dos, le celte monta à nouveau sur le lit et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il saisit la tunique de Marcus et la plaça sur son torse elle le couvrait jusqu'en-dessous de son aine. Le romain ne le quittait pas des yeux mais Esca était concentré dans sa tache, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en détourner. Il versa à nouveau de l'huile entre ses mains et il reprit ses massages savants sur ses cuisses Marcus ferma à nouveau les yeux. Une main sur son torse, l'autre sur les draps, il se concentra à son tour. Il voulait se détendre au maximum pour profiter des bienfaits du massage et tenter de maîtriser les réactions de son corps. Sous ces mains expertes qui touchaient une partie sensible de ses cuisses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger plaisir. C'était naturel et en même temps un peu embarrassant … mais pas tellement puisque la tunique était judicieusement placée pour cacher son érection naissante. Il l'avait délibérément recouvert, le romain en était certain. Son esclave quitta ses cuisses pour masser ses mollets et enfin ses pieds … sans se presser, sans trop forcer, juste ce qu'il fallait entre force et douceur. Quasiment aucune partie de son corps n'avait été oubliée. Marcus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir reçu un massage aussi complet et … agréable.

Ouvrir les yeux lui demanda un effort surhumain, il ne désirait plus que tout rejoindre les bras de Morphée qui l'attiraient inexorablement. D'ailleurs Esca le recouvrit pensant qu'il allait maintenant dormir et se levait déjà pour le laisser se reposer. Mais, il était trop tôt pour cela, Marcus ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas encore.  
>- Attends, murmura-t-il.<br>Il se savait bien moins doué mais l'envie était plus forte que la peur de mal faire. En cet instant, cela lui parut normal de rendre ce qu'Esca venait de lui donner. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir un camarade d'infortune à ses côtés, comme après une bataille où l'entraide parait une évidence. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne voulait pas descendre du nuage de bien-être sur lequel il était, ni briser la magie qu'avait su instaurer le celte. Il enfila rapidement sa tunique et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, il le fit asseoir sur le lit. Les yeux d'Esca le questionnaient silencieusement, sans briser le silence qu'il avait instauré. A son tour, Marcus défit sa ceinture et retira sa tunique. Le celte se laissa faire, il n'y avait aucun rapport de force en cet instant, Marcus ne lisait que de la curiosité dans ses yeux et il aimait cela.

Il vida un peu d'huile entre ses mains et entreprit de masser très doucement les épaules et les bras de son esclave. Le bouclier qu'il avait porté était particulièrement lourd, ses muscles le feraient probablement souffrir le lendemain, mauvais massage ou pas. La peau du celte était douce sous ses doigts, il n'osait pas trop appuyer se remémorant combien on pouvait faire mal quand on ne savait pas. Mais heureusement il sentit le celte se détendre, il ne devait pas être si mauvais. Il prit son temps, accentuant petit à petit ses pressions, essayant de copier ce qu'Esca lui avait fait. Il fut surpris de sentir parfois des frissons et la peau s'hérisser sous ses doigts, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'idée et l'occasion de faire cela … pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il avait déjà eu le plaisir de recevoir ce genre de gratification de manière intime, après l'amour en particulier mais, jamais il n'avait eu l'idée ou l'envie de masser en retour.

Aujourd'hui, cela lui avait semblé avoir du sens … après tout, si son esclave ne pouvait pas bouger demain, il serait privé d'entraînement. Oui, rien n'était plus normal. Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Esca, il avait terminé. Ce dernier le comprit et saisit sa tunique, il l'enfila prestement toujours assis sur le lit de Marcus. Ce dernier en profita pour se glisser sous ses draps.

- Laisse la seconde, murmura Marcus tandis qu'Esca éteignait les lampes à huile.  
>Cette douce lumière, l'odeur du baume qui avait envahi la pièce lui plaisait, il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête. Le celte hocha simplement la tête et quitta la chambre sans un bruit.<p>

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, sa journée débuta par la lecture de la lettre que l'empereur lui avait adressée. Elle le mit de fort mauvaise humeur même s'il n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme pension. Là n'était pas la question, il se fichait des biens matériels, de cette récompense. Restaurer _l'honneur_ de sa famille était la seule _récompense_ valable à ses yeux, une récompense chère à son cœur … Ils lui avaient retiré tout ce pour quoi il s'était entraîné depuis des années. S'il avait su … il n'aurait pourtant pas agi autrement. Il avait survécu à cette blessure mais il ne savait s'il allait survivre à cette lettre. Elle le mettait tellement en colère … certes tous ses actes de bravoure y étaient inscrits mais cela semblait si peu en regard de ce qu'il devait racheter. Sa vie, résumée sur ce bout de papier lui sembla bien petite, insignifiante face à l'Histoire, en un mot … vaine. Il avait échoué.

Hier tout lui semblait possible mais aujourd'hui … Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la posa sur la table, conscient du regard inquiet de son oncle sur lui.  
>- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, ramener de la lecture.<br>Sur le moment, cela lui sembla une bonne idée même s'il n'avait jamais trop aimé lire.  
>- Excellente idée, commenta Aquila dont le ton trahissait le soulagement, je voulais justement y aller. Je vais te faire une liste, il y a quelques ouvrages que je souhaite consulter pour mon livre.<br>- Bien sûr. Je vais me changer, Esca, tu sais quoi porter.  
>Ce dernier était dans son dos, Marcus n'avait pas daigné se tourner pour lui parler. Le romain quitta la table du petit déjeuner bien décidé et Esca fit de même, sans cependant partager le même entrain que son maître.<p>

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu, retourner à Calavella semblait une torture pour lui. Il avait espéré autre chose après la journée d'hier, sans parler de la soirée … Esca n'était pas certain de bien comprendre et analyser ce qui s'était passé mais, Marcus avait pris soin de lui. C'était, _à priori_, son travail, son maître _romain_ n'avait certainement pas à faire ce genre de choses. Pourtant, ce matin, il sentait les bienfaits de son massage, il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

La veille, tandis qu'il travaillait à l'installation de son espace d'entraînement il avait cru que le romain se préparait à réintégrer l'armée. Pendant de longues heures il avait envisagé d'être revendu … il avait osé demander et la réponse du romain avait été un soulagement. Il voulait un répit après cette bonne surprise, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se confronter à nouveau à tous ces romains et à leur ville cauchemardesque.

- Maître, fit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Marcus.  
>Il s'était changé, à contrecœur. Il portait un pantalon et une tunique beige, de nouveaux vêtements neufs achetés par Stephanos.<br>- Tu es prêt, fit Marcus en le détaillant.  
>Esca saisit la toge qu'avait sortie Marcus et le vêtit. Il s'éloigna pour vérifier que les plis étaient bien en place.<br>- Est-ce que Stephanos ne pourrait pas t'accompagner ? Il a l'habitude de la ville …  
>- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! le coupa Marcus. Tu n'y échapperas, fit-il en s'approchant.<br>Le celte affronta son regard en espérant que Marcus comprenne à quel point cela ressemblait à une torture. Cette ville ne l'intéressait pas, elle était faite par les romains pour les romains. Il n'y avait rien à y faire.  
>- Et le plus vite sera le mieux. Occupe-toi des chevaux.<br>Esca se retourna brusquement, il repartit silencieusement mais sans cacher son irritation. Il espérait au moins que cette fois la ville n'aurait aucun effet sur lui, il s'était vraiment senti stupide la dernière fois.

oOoOoOo

Esca essaya d'apprécier autant que possible la chevauchée jusqu'à la ville. Il ne voulait penser qu'au cheval et certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre, il lui semblait de toute façon ne pas avoir de prise sur l'effet que produisait la ville sur lui.  
>- Pense à respirer, lâcha Marcus en attachant son cheval.<br>Il avait raison, lui semblait-il. Il était si nerveux et la dernière fois, il avait eu l'impression de manquer d'air. Il prit une grande inspiration en regardant Marcus. Il se sentait vulnérable en ce lieu, seule sa fierté l'empêchait de supplier Marcus de le laisser là. Mais il avait raison, tôt ou tard il faudrait bien affronter une ville romaine. Il repoussa la panique qui le saisissait, il luttait contre elle, il ne voulait certainement pas que Marcus la voie.  
>- Bien, fit Marcus en souriant.<br>Il était satisfait de ses efforts. Il avait craint le pire quand il l'avait vu quitter sa chambre furibond.  
>- Allons-y, décida-t-il.<p>

Ils empruntèrent le même chemin mais cette fois Esca se concentra sur son maître et uniquement sur lui. Il tacha de faire abstraction du reste ... Des esclaves celtes, encore et toujours, des romains beaucoup, trop, des légionnaires partout … cette ville était un cauchemar vivant et bruyant. Quand ils débouchèrent sur la grande place, Marcus marqua un arrêt et le celte admira la grande statue une nouvelle fois. Il s'obligea à ne regarder qu'elle, même si cela lui demanda un immense effort. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la visite de Marcus, il ne voulait pas souffrir en voyant ce que faisaient les romains à son peuple. Marcus se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque qui donnait sur la place, Esca sur ses talons.  
>- Tu m'attends ici, ordonna-t-il au pied des immenses escaliers qui y menaient.<br>Esca ne comprit pas le pourquoi … et du coup, la nécessité de sa présence. Il aurait très bien pu rester à la villa dans ce cas ! Cela lui déplut grandement et il ne fit rien pour le cacher.  
>Marcus pénétra dans l'édifice sans attendre la réponse d'Esca qui, il en était certain, ne viendrait pas.<p>

La façade extérieure de l'édifice était somptueuse, très imposante et de style grec*, Marcus la détailla tandis qu'il gravissait les marches. Elle était constituée d'un alignement de colonnes, sur lesquelles reposait un fronton triangulaire surbaissé largement décoré de sculptures. Il ne pouvait néanmoins correctement les voir, il était trop près. Marcus nota intérieurement qu'il lui faudrait penser à les observer en quittant la bâtisse.

L'alignement des colonnes était particulièrement bien choisi, Marcus eut l'impression qu'elles formaient un rideau séparant l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Il aimait particulièrement leur architecture, il s'arrêta près de l'une d'elle. Elles étaient immenses, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. On se sentait petit devant elles, tout le bâtiment dégageait une puissance qui sied bien à une bibliothèque et tout le savoir qu'elle renfermait. Ces colonnes n'avaient pas de base, le fût était pourvu de cannelures sur lesquelles Marcus promena ses mains. Le contact était froid mais ce n'était pas du marbre, une autre roche claire qu'il ne reconnut pas. Le chapiteau, de type ionique, ajoutait une touche d'élégance à tant de sobriété. Cette façade donnait le ton : classique, sérieux, majestueux.

L'intérieur du bâtiment lui réservait d'autres surprises. Passé de gigantesques portes en bois, on se retrouvait dans un large couloir dans lequel donnait différentes pièces dont les portes de fer étaient ouvertes. Chaque pièce renfermait des ouvrages, mais l'intérêt de Marcus fut immédiatement happé par l'histoire qui était racontée le long de couloir : l'histoire des douze travaux d'Hercule. Chacun des travaux était représenté par une sculpture à taille humaine avec un décor, vraiment un travail magnifique très impressionnant. Marcus était agréablement surpris, il eut le sentiment de se trouver ailleurs, à Rome tant ce lieu regorgeait de trésors. Au bout du couloir, une salle en particulier attira son attention : elle renfermait une série de bustes d'empereurs. Ils étaient placés en cercle au centre de la pièce plongée quasiment dans le noir. Seules quelques lampes à huile disposées sur des pieds ça et là éclairaient ces visages, leur donnant presque vie. Marcus pénétra dans ce lieu comme on pénètre dans un lieu de culte, en retenant son souffle. Il observa en particulier longuement l'empereur Hadrien qui venait de mourir deux ans auparavant. La sculpture, plus réaliste que celle immense qui siégeait au centre de la place, montrait un homme plus âgé, un guerrier certes mais plus doué pour les arts et pour la paix. Tout comme l'empereur Auguste à qui l'on pouvait ajouter la beauté à la liste de ses qualités. L'artiste lui avait rendu hommage et Marcus resta un long moment devant l'empereur décoré de la couronne civile, faite de feuilles de chêne. Marcus n'eut pas besoin de lire l'inscription pour savoir que c'était en 27 qu'il avait ainsi été décoré pour avoir ramené la paix. Ce jour là, son règne débutait. Marcus quitta cette pièce plus malheureux que jamais, certain d'avoir failli à sa tâche, pour lui-même, pour Rome.

Il déambula, visitant les lieux, incertain de ce qu'il cherchait, écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite. Il n'y avait que des romains « pure souche » dans ce lieu, il avait bien fait de laisser Esca, il n'avait pas sa place dans ce lieu, quoiqu'il en pense. Il sourit en se remémorant son air outré, il savait être limpide quand il le voulait.

Il finit par trouver les ouvrages qu'il cherchait dans une des salles donnant sur le couloir central. Il laissa son regard se perdre parmi la multitude d'ouvrages, cette bibliothèque était très bien fournie. Il sélectionna les livres que son oncle lui avait demandés puis choisit les siens. Il le fit un peu au hasard et ne choisit pas que des livres ayant trait à la guerre, il choisit de tout en espérant trouver un sujet capable de retenir son attention. Il en ouvrit quelques-uns, lut quelques passages … et sa démarche lui sembla tout à coup grotesque. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par cet art, pourquoi le serait-il maintenant ? Toutes ces personnes autour de lui, des politiciens, des érudits, de jeunes hommes n'ayant jamais connu la guerre … ils n'étaient pas comme lui. Ils n'avaient pas la peau tannée par les longues et difficiles marches sous le soleil, ils n'avaient aucune blessure, ils n'avaient aucune conscience des dangers qui les guettaient passé les remparts de cette ville. Il les méprisait pour cela.

En sortant, les bras chargés, il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Un homme imposant était assis près d'Esca et celui-ci se tenait le bas ventre.

* * *

><p><em><em>* Largement inspiré par l'architecture du British Museum<br>http : / / dl . dropbox . com/u/11085446/photo-british-museum-2 . jpg == supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse.__

__Feedback ? Yes please !__


	16. Chapitre 16

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages** : http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : <strong> La bibliothèque, partie 2<strong>**

* * *

><p>Esca s'était assis sur les marches qui menaient à la bibliothèque, d'abord étonné puis franchement contrarié d'avoir ainsi été abandonné par Marcus. Qu'avait donc de si particulier ce lieu pour qu'il ne puisse y pénétrer ? L'envie de défier son ordre était grande mais il se réfréna, il était probable que les esclaves soient interdits dans ce lieu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Marcus avait été compréhensif avec lui la dernière fois … cela ne se reproduirait certainement pas.<p>

Il y avait tant de monde sur la place, il avait l'impression d'être sur un radeau, légèrement au-dessus de la mer de monde qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il osa jeter un œil au marché aux esclaves et ce qu'il y vit lui serra le cœur et réveilla sa rage. Il détourna le regard et maudit une fois de plus sa condition et sa propre lâcheté. Il fallait s'y résoudre, il ne pouvait rien pour eux. Pas pour le moment.

Concentré sur lui-même, il ne vit pas un petit groupe de 5 légionnaires s'approcher de lui. Il ne réalisa leur présence qu'à l'instant où ils l'apostrophèrent. Son tatouage, son teint, tout trahissait ses origines.  
>- Où est ton maître ? lui demanda l'un deux, un sourire exaspérant aux lèvres.<br>- A l'intérieur, répondit Esca en désignant l'immense bâtiment qui semblait l'écraser.  
>Un autre soldat s'approcha et l'attrapa violemment par sa tunique pour le faire lever.<br>- Tu ne sais donc pas que l'on se lève devant le Capitaine ? rugit-il.  
>Il lui fit dévaler les 3 marches qui le séparaient du sol et l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant les autres hommes d'un coup derrière les genoux.<p>

D'un geste brusque, instinctif, Esca retira la lourde main du soldat qui agrippait son épaule avant de se redresser, affichant une fierté qui ne demandait qu'à s'affirmer. L'homme le dévisagea comme si la course du soleil dans le ciel s'était arrêtée. Esca serra la mâchoire et les poings, ils étaient cinq et lui n'avait pas d'arme.

En un instant, il vit le légionnaire passer de l'étonnement à la fureur. Il fit mine de l'attraper à nouveau mais Esca d'un geste vif, l'évita tout en stoppant net le poing d'un autre légionnaire. Il profita de la surprise pour distribuer tous les coups qu'il put, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus mais peu lui importait, il était hors de question de s'enfuir. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. La haine qu'il ressentait pour ces légionnaires lui donnait la force nécessaire pour les envoyer au sol et il profitait de l'effet de surprise. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il fit tout ce qu'il put, se débattit comme un beau diable mais bientôt un coup au ventre le fit se plier, le suivant dans le dos l'envoya à terre. Un romain se jeta sur lui, posa son genou sans ménagement sur son dos et saisit ses deux mains. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tout juste respirer.  
>-Là, maintenant tu es bien ! s'écria le commandant.<br>Esca l'entendit à peine, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa vue se troublait sous le coup de la douleur mais, il distinguait trois hommes à terre, il était satisfait.

Il retint un haut le cœur tandis qu'un soldat lui donnait un dernier coup dans le dos qui fit rire l'assemblée et lui coupa le souffle.  
>- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t'en prendre à l'armée romaine, susurra un soldat à son oreille.<br>Esca attendait le prochain coup, il savait qu'il allait venir.  
>- Que se passe-t-il ?<br>Il espérait voir réapparaître Marcus mais malheureusement cette voix n'était pas la sienne.

- Qui es-tu ? Son maître ? aboya un des soldat toujours les fesses sur les pavés de la route.  
>Esca sourit le nez dans la poussière, on sentait au ton du soldat qu'il souffrait.<br>- Non, répondit calmement l'homme, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous punissez ainsi cet esclave. De loin, cela ressemblait fort à un lynchage.  
>Esca força pour légèrement relever la tête, il vit un homme, un romain nul doute, à la stature imposante et au regard bien sombre. Il dévisageait les soldats. Il rebaissa aussitôt en étouffant un gémissement, le soldat qui avait vu sa manœuvre lui tordait méchamment le bras.<br>- Il nous a manqué de respect, aboya le tourmenteur d'Esca.  
>- Il nous a attaqué, ajouta un autre, un peu moins malin.<br>- A cinq contre un ? se moqua le romain. Je crois que cela suffit, la leçon est apprise, fit-il sévèrement.  
>Esca ne pouvait voir son sauveur, ni les têtes des légionnaires ainsi que leur état, chose bien dommage. Cela était la seule récompense à laquelle il aspirait.<br>Il perçu quelques protestations mais la pression sur son dos se fit moindre, il put enfin respirer. Les soldats s'en allaient … incroyable. Il reçut malgré tout un dernier coup de pied sur son flanc gauche.

L'homme qui lui était venu en aide l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur les marches où il était seulement quelques minutes avant. Le romain resta debout à le scruter de ses yeux perçants, d'un bleu profond.  
>- Merci, murmura Esca dès qu'il put parler.<br>- De rien. Je m'appelle Octavius Attius Coriolan, tu peux m'appeler Octavius. Quel est ton nom ?  
>- Esca, réussit-il à articuler en reprenant son souffle coupé par la douleur.<br>- Brigantes ?  
>Le celte acquiesça en dévisageant l'homme, il était très curieux.<br>- Esca comment ?  
>- Cunoval. Pourquoi … Pourquoi, reprit-il, avoir pris mon parti ?<br>- Parce que tu semblais en avoir besoin ! rit le romain à gorge déployée. Et parce que j'ai bien aimé ta manière de te battre même si cela n'était pas une très bonne idée. Qu'avais-tu en tête ?  
>- Rien, répondit le celte en s'assombrissant.<br>- Oh, je vois … fit Octavius en souriant. Tu as du caractère mais, un conseil : soit un peu plus prudent ici. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.  
>Esca ne dit rien, il n'y tenait pas tellement que ça à sa peau. Il ne se laisserait humilier impunément, ville ou pas ville.<br>- Comment te sens-tu ? continua le romain.  
>Il s'assit à côté de lui.<br>- Mieux, merci, fit Esca en se déplaçant légèrement.  
>- N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal ...<br>- Je n'ai pas peur, le coupa Esca.  
>Le romain sourit largement, son visage s'adoucit l'espace de quelques instants avant de redevenir tranchant comme une lame.<br>- Je vois cela. Je vais simplement attendre avec toi le retour de ton maître, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
>- Non ...<br>- Et cesse de me remercier, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Ces légionnaires se croient tout permis, c'est devenu insupportable. Tu as eu de la chance que je passe par là, je fuis les villes habituellement.  
>- Ah oui ?<br>- Oh oui. Je ne supporte pas … en fait tout me déplaît ici.

Ce romain commençait à plaire à Esca, il avait un physique remarquable, c'était probablement ce qui avait fait fuir les soldats. Ce n'étaient que des lâches … s'ils avaient été dans leur droit, ils n'auraient pas décampé de la sorte. L'homme avait de petits yeux qui semblaient vous transpercer, un visage aux joues creusées, et les sourcils froncés quand il ne riait pas. Il portait une barbe naissante et ses cheveux étaient coupés court, encore plus court que ceux de Marcus. Il avait la peau mate comme celle de Marcus mais il ressemblait moins un romain, du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Il avait une stature imposante, une musculature impressionnante qui se devinait sous sa tunique sans la classique toge pourtant de rigueur en ville.  
>- Je ne supporte pas cette présence militaire, ils nous étouffent. Je vis par intermittence dans la forêt. Je me suis arrangé pour profiter du système, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.<br>- Comment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Esca dans un souffle teinté par la douleur.  
>- J'organise des jeux pour ces maîtres qui s'ennuient. Tu vois ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ?<br>Esca acquiesça vivement, il était plutôt bien placé et l'expérimentait jour après jour.  
>- A force d'avoir des esclaves pour tout faire, continua-t-il, ils n'ont plus aucune occupation. Tu devrais te redresser Esca, lui conseilla-t-il. Attends, j'ai un médicament qui pourrait te convenir, fit-il en cherchant dans sa besace … contre les coups.<br>- Pas la peine, je n'ai plus mal.  
>Il n'était pas prêt à faire confiance si facilement et à boire n'importe quoi sous prétexte que cet homme l'avait sauvé d'une raclée.<br>- Comme tu voudras, fit-il en souriant et en rangeant le médicament, je comprends tu sais.  
>- Quels sont les jeux que tu organises ?<br>- Hum … cela t'intrigue ? ! demanda Octavius en souriant. Des jeux faciles pour un Brigantes, mais plus difficiles pour les romains qui payent pour que je les perde dans la forêt … étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Il y a de la course d'orientation et de la chasse. Je gagne plutôt bien ma vie et je passe mon temps en forêt, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?  
>- Si …<p>

Ils restèrent un long moment assis côte à côte avant que Marcus ne les rejoigne. Esca entendit son nom de loin et quand il se tourna, il vit un Marcus furibond qui descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Octavius se redressa.  
>- Esca, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>Le celte fit un effort pour se relever.  
>- Des soldats … m'ont frappé.<br>- Qu'as-tu encore fait ?  
>- Rien, lança Esca sur un ton de défi.<br>La remarque de Marcus l'avait piqué au vif.  
>- C'est cela, assena Marcus durement en jetant des regards à l'homme qu'il avait vu près d'Esca.<br>- Je suis Octavius Attius Coriolan, se présenta-t-il en saisissant l'avant bras de Marcus.  
>- Marcus Flavius Aquila.<br>- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, reprit Octavius, je n'étais pas là, mais la remontrance était plus dure que nécessaire, heureusement que je les ai arrêtés ...  
>- Ils ont prétendu que je leur avais manqué de respect, se défendit le celte, mais c'est faux …<br>Esca ne put continuer, une gifle l'arrêta net. La main de Marcus avait fendu l'air à toute vitesse et s'était abattu avec force sur son visage. Celui-ci avait vacillé sous l'impact. Il releva son visage, une main posée sur sa joue qui se colorait, le cœur battant vite. Il darda son regard sur Marcus, sentant sa haine remonter à la surface. En face, il ne voyait que colère, stupeur et incompréhension. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire ou à faire, il détourna son regard de cet homme, craignant de ne pouvoir se maîtriser s'il continuait à le défier. Sa vie était liée à la sienne, il avait juré de le servir … cette promesse le muselait maintenant.  
>- Partons, décida Marcus. Au-revoir Octavius.<br>- Oui … bon retour Marcus, au-revoir Esca.

Marcus colla quelques livres dans les bras de son esclave et lui ordonnant d'y faire attention avant de repartir vers leurs chevaux. Esca le suivit, il n'était même pas déçu, tout cela était écrit à partir du moment précis où ces légionnaires s'en étaient pris à lui. Il aurait dû prévoir la réaction de Marcus, un ancien officier de l'armée ne désavouerait jamais d'autres soldats. Il avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion, sans réfléchir, il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il aurait pu être un peu plus malin que cela. Maintenant, il allait en payer les conséquences.

Il cherchait les limites de Marcus et venait violement de les percuter. Il passait après tous les romains que la terre portait, à fortiori tout soldat romain … et ils étaient nombreux. Là se situait une limite claire à ne pas dépasser. Il pouvait tuer une autre esclave, Marcus ne trouvait rien à redire à cela, en revanche il ne pouvait pas avoir raison contre un romain.

- Toi tu rentres à pied, fit Marcus en détachant son cheval.  
>Esca s'était figé, Marcus saisit les livres des ses bras et les agença dans les sacs placés de part et d'autre de son cheval. Esca jugea cela cruel mais le romain semblait déterminé.<p>

Il suivit tant bien que mal son cheval, dont Marcus tenait les rennes. Le chemin lui parut interminable, les coups le faisaient souffrir, sans parler de ses pieds qui ne supportaient pas ces chaussures romaines. Il ne pouvait les enlever, le chemin était caillouteux mais les liens rentraient dans sa chair et le blessaient. Tout le chemin, il maudit les romains dans sa langue maternelle.

Il ne pensait pas un jour être si heureux de voir la villa de l'oncle Aquila … Il accompagna Marcus à l'écurie prêt à s'occuper des chevaux mais Marcus lui redonna les livres et lui ordonna de le suivre.

Une fois dans la chambre du romain, il était bien incapable de deviner ce que Marcus allait faire.  
>- Fais-moi la lecture, déclara-t-il en s'affalant sur le lit et en lui tendant un livre.<br>Cela laissa Esca bouche bée, il saisit machinalement le livre tendu sans quitter Marcus des yeux. Il n'y vit pourtant aucun défi. Il ouvrit le livre et tenta de déchiffrer la première ligne. Il parlait peut être bien le latin, il connaissait l'écriture romaine mais de là à lire couramment … il en était bien incapable. Il releva la tête du papier cherchant les mots pour s'expliquer mais il ne savait comment faire sans s'attirer à nouveau le courroux de Marcus.  
>- Tu ne me sers à rien ! s'exclama le romain en se levant d'un bond.<br>Il l'attrapa par sa tunique et le fit sortir de sa chambre sans ménagement. Il ferma la porte.  
>- Occupe-toi des chevaux, il n'y a que ça que tu fasses bien, lui ordonna-t-il à travers la porte.<p>

En prononçant ses paroles, Marcus se remémora de la veille au soir. Il se revit les mains expertes du celte sur sa peau. Il se souvint aussi de la raison qui l'avait poussé à le masser, il se rappela leur petit jeu de l'après-midi. Il rouvrit la porte mais Esca était parti.

Il ne revit pas. Au repas du soir, il interdit à Stephanos d'aller le chercher. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui, il était allé un peu loin mais maintenant il était trop tard, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas encore. Il n'avait pas encore les idées suffisamment claires. Sa colère l'avait guidée et elle n'était pas de bons conseils. Marcus repensa alors à l'homme avec qui il avait trouvé Esca, cela aussi lui avait grandement déplu et avait attisé sa colère. Il faudrait qu'il interroge le celte à son sujet. Cette gifle … était-elle là pour prouver que l'homme lui appartenait ? Peut être, probablement. Il avait besoin de ce contrôle et il l'avait perdu en le laissant seul.

Après le repas, il partit prendre l'air, cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. En revenant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver Esca à la table du salon avec Aquila et devant eux un livre. En le voyant arriver, le celte se leva précipitamment et après l'avoir salué, il les laissa.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? le questionna Aquila.  
>- Rien, je t'assure, éluda Marcus en s'asseyant en face de son oncle.<br>Ils entendirent alors un cri de Stephanos.  
>- Stephanos ! appela Aquila tranquillement.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il quand celui-ci les rejoignit.  
>- C'est Esca, il essayait de voler un moreau de pain, expliqua-t-il. Il est puni, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Oui, confirma Marcus, mais cela suffit. N'a-t-il donc pas mangé ?  
>Stephanos fit non de la tête.<br>- Amène-lui une assiette de fromage, du pain et des fruits, ordonna Marcus. Maintenant, exigea-t-il pour faire bouger l'esclave grec.  
>Celui-ci renifla mais repartit vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Ils le virent repasser avec une assiette bien fournie.<p>

- Que faisais-tu avec Esca ?  
>- Je lui apprenais à lire, expliqua Aquila. Tu n'y es pas opposé au moins ?<br>- Non …  
>- Je l'ai trouvé endormi au pied de ta porte ce livre entre les mains. Est-ce que tu savais que j'avais enseigné ?<br>- Non, je l'ignorais.  
>- Dans ma jeunesse, il y a fort longtemps. Mon père, ton grand-père, m'a vendu à une autre famille* …<br>- Je croyais que cela avait été interdit ? le coupa Marcus.  
>- Pas à mon époque, une époque difficile où nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent. Ton père … était déjà le plus doué de nous deux. Notre père m'a donc envoyé enseigner dans une famille, oh pas très loin mais je ne les ai pas revus pendant deux ans.<br>- Quel âge avais-tu ?  
>- Seize ans quand je suis parti et dix-huit à mon retour. Ton père avait déjà rejoint l'armée, il ramenait de l'argent … c'est ce qui m'a permis d'être racheté et de revenir. Marcus … Ton esclave ne va pas bien alors c'est que toi non plus. Il en est toujours ainsi, on peut savoir ce qui se passe dans une maison simplement en les observant, ce que personne ne fait jamais. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?<p>

Devant la mine sombre de son filleul, Aquila changea très légèrement de tactique.  
>- Il s'est drôlement excité à l'écurie.<br>- Comment ? ! Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?  
>- Il a tout nettoyé.<br>L'air choqué de Marcus le fit sourire, il se retint de rire. Apparemment, il s'attendait à autre chose.  
>- Jamais je n'aurais cru les revoir dans cet état de propreté, continua-t-il, même les chevaux en étaient perturbés. Les écuries ont retrouvé leur jeunesse, si seulement c'était si simple avec mon pauvre dos ... Enfin, quand je l'ai trouvé, il récurait les sols à s'en faire saigner les mains. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui a donné cette frénésie ?<br>- En ville, commença Esca, il m'attendait tandis que je choisissais des ouvrages à la bibliothèque. Soi-disant que des soldats l'ont frappé sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour les provoquer.  
>- J'en doute.<br>- Moi aussi.  
>- Qu'as-tu fais ?<br>- Je l'ai fais rentrer à pied.  
>- Voilà pourquoi il a les pieds en sang. Et ensuite ?<br>- Je lui ai demandé de me faire la lecture.  
>- Il ne sait pas lire.<br>- Il parle si bien, je pensais que oui, … Il me cause trop d'ennuis, soupira Marcus un peu à contrecœur.  
>Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas tout à fait juste.<br>- Vends-le. Je l'ai acheté pour ta convalescence, pour qu'il t'aide et te tienne compagnie …  
>- Non, le coupa Marcus fermement. Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne au marché … <em>ce serait cruel<em>, pensa-t-il. C'est simplement … hésita-t-il, que je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie … finit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Aquila lui sourit, son filleul venait de lui révéler un secret de polichinelle mais il appréciait l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Le reconnaître était déjà un pas important.  
>- Tu as toute la vie devant toi, voyons. Qu'aimerais-tu faire ?<br>- Je ne le sais pas !  
>- Tu aimes les chevaux, pourquoi ne pas en faire le commerce ?<br>- Peut être, hésita Marcus … essentiellement pour ne pas contrarier son oncle.  
>Il se leva, l'air lui manquait tout à coup, il se sentait écrasé par les murs de la pièce. Comme si son avenir que son oncle disait si ouvert, s'arrêtait pourtant là.<br>- Mais cela ne rachètera pas l'honneur de notre famille, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le jardin et la nuit noire.  
>Il avait besoin de cette obscurité pour cacher des larmes de frustration qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>* Source : "Legal History of Rome" by George Mousourakis, which seems to imply that a Roman father could sell his son into slavery for a set period for possibly financial reasons. There were from the Twelve Tables, which dates from 450 BC but Mousourakis mentioned that there were changes by the pontiffs over time to adjust the original intention of the law. http :  / ninth-eagle . livejournal . com__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Feedback ? Yes please !<em>__


	17. Chapitre 17

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Leçon de lecture<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus se sentait mal, se promener dans cette bibliothèque n'avait fait qu'accentuer son malaise.<br>Il avait honte, honte de sa faiblesse, honte de ne plus savoir quel sens donner à sa vie. Il se trouvait dans le pays qui avait vu disparaître son père, si proche de son but et si loin à la fois … ici, sa frustration atteignait des sommets. Cette absence de solution était bien cruelle, il en concevait une honte terrible. Il était arrivé en conquérant et le destin avait brisé ses perspectives comme il l'avait fait avec son genou. Tout était sa faute, il était faible, comme l'avait été son père avant lui. Il en était de plus en plus convaincu et cela le révoltait de plus en plus. Une vraie torture à laquelle il ne voyait pas d'issue, pas de fin.

Il arpentait le jardin de son oncle d'un pas nerveux qui l'aidait néanmoins à se calmer… en tout cas suffisamment pour analyser la situation. Il n'arrivait pas à renoncer à sauver l'honneur de sa famille, comment le pourrait-il ? Il était trop jeune et en trop bonne santé, rien n'était plus important que cela. Cette frustration le dévorait de l'intérieur, elle lui faisait perdre la raison. Il avait toujours eu des coups de sang mais ces humeurs ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il décida d'y remédier, de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. La raison devait reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

Il resta encore un moment à profiter de la nuit qui l'enveloppait de son manteau froid, il fallait bien cela pour froidir son bouillonnement intérieur. Comme toujours, les étoiles très nombreuses par ce ciel clair l'aidaient, la tête tournée vers le ciel, il échangeait ses idées moroses contre les histoires extraordinaires racontées par les constellations. Il gagnait au change. Plongé en pleine mythologie, il partit finalement se coucher en espérant que la nuit lui apporte conseil, lui montre le chemin à suivre qui pour l'instant resté caché.

oOoOoOo

La lumière du jour le fit doucement sortir de son rêve, un rêve où il était un jeune enfant. C'était très souvent le cas, dans son sommeil il était rarement à l'âge adulte et presque toujours avec son père. Parfois, il imaginait ce qui avait pu lui arriver et, à la lisière de la conscience, il espérait qu'il soit toujours vivant … mais quand il se réveillait vraiment, il savait que cet espoir était absurde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui avait pu le contraindre à abandonner l'aigle, il brûlait de connaître la vérité. Dans son monde onirique, il s'était arrêté à cette époque là, ce moment précis où son père était parti et jamais revenu.

Pourtant, il avait grandi, pris ses responsabilités et assumé son nom. Mais dans ses rêves il en était tout autre chose et … l'aigle, l'aigle était toujours là. Le symbole de l'empire, perdu par sa famille. Marcus serra le bout de bois entre ses doigts, tout comme Esca chérissait la dague de son père lui tenait plus que tout à cet aigle qu'il avait sculpté pour lui.

Encore somnolent, il entendit son esclave entrer dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit un œil et même flou, il distingua sa silhouette ainsi que le plateau qu'il avait entre les mains. Il l'entendit alors ouvrir les portes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin, comme il le faisait tous les matins en attendant qu'il finisse de se réveiller. Marcus, allongé sur le ventre, tendit la tête et vit qu'il faisait gris. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et referma les yeux juste quelques instants. Pour cette journée où il comptait bien appliquer les résolutions qu'il avait prises la veille au soir, il fallait que le temps soit contre lui. Il se redressa finalement dans le lit, s'étira puis s'assit. Esca posa son petit déjeuner sur ses jambes, sans un mot. Il aimait le prendre de cette manière contrairement à son oncle qui s'asseyait à table, et très souvent avec Stephanos qui petit-déjeuner également. Il n'avait jamais proposé à son esclave de faire de même, il ne savait même pas s'il prenait un petit déjeuner en fait. Marcus le détailla tandis qu'il ajoutait de l'huile à ses lampes qui avaient brûlées toute la nuit, il ignorait beaucoup de choses mais il imaginait très bien qu'il devait lui en vouloir. Il avait les yeux brillants mais Marcus ne put rien lire d'autre sur son visage ni dans son attitude. Il remarqua en revanche qu'il avait protégé ses mains blessées par des bandages.

Il posa alors le plateau à côté de lui, après avoir attrapé quelques raisins qu'il engloutit immédiatement. Il s'assit au bord du lit.  
>- Esca, l'appela-t-il alors qu'il quittait la chambre, attends, ajouta-t-il d'un ton volontairement doux.<br>Celui-ci se retourna, le visage toujours aussi peu expressif et vint se placer devant lui. Que pensait-il ? Marcus n'en avait aucune idée, son visage ne laissait échapper aucune émotion ... Il saisit ses mains et lentement, défit les bandages pour découvrit ses écorchures. Il les tint dans ses propres mains pour les examiner puis les relâcha avant de s'adresser à lui.  
>- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses cela, dit-il en levant ses yeux vers lui.<br>- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il de manière neutre.  
>- Te faire mal. Volontairement, ajouta Marcus.<br>- _Mais je dois laisser faire tous les autres romains,_ ajouta mentalement le celte.  
>L'ironie de la chose sautait aux yeux, lui semblait-il. Mais bien sûr, il ne dit rien.<p>

Il avait évacué sa haine, sa colère et son ressentiment hier en se lançant corps et âme dans une activité physique qui lui avait permis de se vider la tête. Il avait nettoyé à fond les écuries … Lui n'avait pas un esclave sur lequel passer ses nerfs, il avait donc cherché une occupation qui ne mettrait pas à nouveau ses maîtres romains en colère … quel autre liberté avait-il ? Aucune. Cela avait été tout à fait efficace, il s'était fait mal mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et puis, peu lui importait, de toute façon il avait mal un peu partout. Il s'était senti moralement beaucoup mieux ensuite.

Il n'en voulait pas à Marcus, il en voulait aux soldats que les dieux avaient placés sur son chemin. Il en voulait à ce peuple qui l'avait réduit en esclavage. Hier soir, il craignait simplement d'être revendu, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau cette humiliation ultime. Cette peur là était bien pire que tous les coups qu'on lui avait donnés. Il avait été plus que surpris quand Stephanos s'était présenté à lui avec un repas ... plutôt agréablement étonné et quelque peu rassuré. Marcus semblait être passé à autre chose s'il prenait soin de le nourrir. Alors ce matin, il n'avait pas été spécialement inquiet en se présentant à lui.

- Enlève ta tunique, ordonna Marcus.  
>- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Esca en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Tu sais pourquoi, fais-le.  
>Il le devinait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lui faciliter la tâche. Il défit sa ceinture et enleva sa tunique. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses, il n'aimait pas se dévêtir. Cela le mettait toujours dans une position d'infériorité … enfin, encore plus qu'habillé. Marcus glissa ses doigts sur ses hématomes, Esca en profita pour les inspecter lui aussi. Il s'était habillé à la va vite ce matin sans prendre le temps de regarder ce que ça donnait. C'était bleu, par endroits noir et parfois violacé. C'était peut être impressionnant à voir, Marcus semblait prendre la mesure de ce qui s'était passé, mais finalement pas aussi douloureux qu'il le craignait. Peut être s'habituait-il à être battu ... Marcus saisit sa taille pour le faire tourner. Dans son dos, les clous sous les chaussures du soldat avaient entaillé sa chair. A quoi servait cette inspection ? Ne l'avait-il pas cru hier ?<br>- Tu n'as rien mis là-dessus ? demanda le romain en désignant les bleus.  
>Hier soir, il n'avait pas eu la force de le faire et ce matin, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il fit non de la tête.<br>- Viens avec moi, exigea-t-il en se levant.  
>Le romain semblait avoir des remords … tant mieux, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit capable d'en ressentir. Esca attrapa d'abord sa tunique et la remit en gardant sa ceinture à la main, avant de rejoindre Marcus à la porte de sa chambre qui l'attendait.<br>- De quoi as-tu donc peur pour te rhabiller ? lui dit le romain en souriant. Viens, fit-il en secouant la tête sans cesser de sourire.  
>Esca s'exécuta sans laisser paraître son contentement de retrouver son maître de si bonne humeur. A l'avenir, il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter d'aller en ville, elle lui portait malchance. Il lui semblait avoir sa dose de malchance sans avoir besoin d'en ajouter.<p>

Le romain rejoignit la chambre de Stephanos où il trouva le baume qu'il aurait dû se passer la veille, il le fit à nouveau déshabiller. Celui-ci fit glisser sa chemise sur ses hanches. Marcus s'assit sur le lit puis commença doucement à lui passer la préparation sur les hématomes. Cela n'allait très probablement servir à rien, il était un peu trop tard, mais Esca se garda bien d'en faire la remarque. Il appréciait à sa juste valeur ce que faisait le romain pour lui, il y voyait là une sorte de pardon pour son propre comportement quelque peu belliqueux, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, même s'il pensait avoir eu raison d'agir comme il l'avait fait.

- Tu m'arrêtes si je te fais mal, demanda Marcus qui venait de voir la mâchoire du celte se serrer.  
>- Oui, souffla-t-il.<br>Cela n'était effectivement pas très agréable mais ce qui l'intriguait en ce moment c'était plutôt qu'il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre la sollicitude qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Marcus. La veille il semblait enragé et aujourd'hui il était si attentionné … il en perdait son latin. Cela allait au-delà du pardon … mais alors, pourquoi ? Il décida de profiter de la bonne humeur du romain.  
>- Maître, murmura-t-il pour attirer son attention.<br>- Quoi ? Je t'ai fais mal ?  
>- Non … ce n'est pas ça, bafouilla Esca de plus en plus troublé. Pourquoi … tout ceci ?<br>Marcus dardait son regard sur lui et … l'hypnotisa. Parfois, son maître lui faisait cet effet, parfois sa beauté le laissait sans voix.  
>- Je suis désolé Esca, commença Marcus. Pas pour les légionnaires, ajouta-t-il rapidement, je leur fais confiance. Pour t'avoir fait revenir à pied, dit-il d'une voix claire, sûr de lui. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été … que tu étais, reprit-t-il, autant blessé.<p>

C'était la stricte vérité. Il ne remettait pas en cause la décision des légionnaires même s'il n'avait pas assisté à l'altercation. Esca était opiniâtre et avec ce que subissaient les soldats, ils avaient été probablement prompts à réagir. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il avait été battu aussi rudement. Octavius avait donc raison … En voyant les hématomes, les images d'Esca frappé par le gladiateur s'étaient imposées à lui. Il n'avait pas apprécié le spectacle dans l'arène, pas plus que de voir Esca dans cet état ce matin.

Il avait alors réalisé combien le retour à la villa avait dû être difficile. Pourtant, il avait été obéissant, docile … pas un mot, pas une plainte jusqu'à ce matin où il avait été si calme. Marcus appréciait le courage et la maîtrise dont il avait fait preuve. Il s'était senti observé tandis qu'il examinait ses mains et il n'avait pas réussi à déceler d'animosité. Pourtant, il avait dû lui en vouloir pour en venir à se faire mal ainsi … le réaliser lui avait déplu. Il avait été un peu trop dur, il s'était vengé sur lui, c'était si facile de reporter sa colère sur son esclave …

Quoiqu'Esca ait fait, il avait été bien _assez_ puni par les soldats. Il l'avait réalisé un peu tardivement, sa propre colère ayant altéré son jugement. A la lumière de ses blessures, il se trouvait injuste. Ce sentiment là était le pire de tous, il l'avait maintes fois constaté dans l'armée. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais il savait d'expérience, qu'il fallait essayer de se montrer juste et impartial, il en allait de la loyauté des hommes. Il avait toujours agi ainsi par le passé et les hommes lui en avaient témoigné de la gratitude. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se passe différemment avec un celte.

L'attitude exemplaire et courageuse du celte l'avait poussé à agir, il ne voulait pas que son esclave lui en veuille. Il voulait s'expliquer, autant que possible parce qu'il le voulait à ses côtés pour affronter sa nouvelle vie. Pour le moment, il n'avait guère que lui pour l'accompagner.

- Tu comprends ?  
>Esca acquiesce vivement, le comportement du romain était tout à coup beaucoup plus clair. Esca se sentit extrêmement chanceux d'avoir un tel maître. Reconnaître qu'il avait eu tord … pas totalement mais dans une certaine mesure, était un exploit plus qu'intéressant. Jamais il n'avait entendu un romain s'excuser mais Marcus le faisait quand cela lui semblait nécessaire. Il était décidemment bien différent. Il se sentit bêtement fier, pourtant il n'y avait aucune fierté à en retirer, c'était pourtant le sentiment qui le domina. Le romain finit de le soigner et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Entre-temps la pluie se mit à tomber.<p>

oOoOoOo

Aëla fit son apparition au bout de la propriété, sa carriole remplie de fruits et légumes pour sa distribution. Esca rejoignit l'arrière de la maison, presque en courant, comme à son habitude pour l'attendre mais il fut très étonné de voir arriver Marcus quelques minutes après lui.  
>- Un problème ?<br>- Aucun, je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux partir, répondit le romain.  
>- Non ! se récria Esca. Pourquoi ? ! demanda-t-il en fusillant Marcus du regard.<br>Oui, pourquoi … Marcus n'avait pas de bonne raison, il avait agi sur une impulsion irrationnelle. Il s'était simplement remémoré la relation entre eux deux. Il voulait … quoi au juste ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut être garder l'exclusivité de leur relation, cette proximité inhabituelle entre un maître et son esclave. Ce qui s'était passé la veille ne changeait absolument rien. Il s'attachait à lui, il n'aimait pas le voir proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il craignait de le perdre ... c'était une peur absurde mais elle était bien là. Parmi toutes les autres.

- Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il les dents serrées. Fais comme d'habitude, fit-il avec une décontraction toute feinte.  
>Esca se concentra sur Aëla qui les rejoindre sous une pluie battante. Elle était une bouffée d'oxygène dans son quotidien <em>si romain<em>, c'était cruel de vouloir l'empêcher de voir la seule autre celte qu'il pouvait côtoyer. Il reporta son regard sur son maître. Il l'observait lui aussi, fuyant clairement son regard … pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour elle ? Il n'avait pas de réponse et n'avait pas envie, non plus, de lui demander. Il se mit lui aussi à suivre l'arrivée de son amie en faisant taire son brusque emportement. Tout était mouillé, les fruits, les légumes, Aëla … la carriole était pleine de boue, Esca maudit ce temps qui allait lui donner plus de travail que d'habitude. Et pourtant, la jeune femme souriait comme jamais.  
>- <em>Bonjour Esca<em>, fit-elle en celte … oh, bonjour Marcus Flavius Aquila, ajouta-t-elle en réalisant la présence du maître romain.  
>Elle avait suivi le regard d'Esca, elle se pinça les lèvres, certaine d'avoir fait une gaffe.<br>- Tu peux m'appeler Marcus, répondit-il avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Elle entra en secouant sa cape, elle était trempée et tremblait légèrement. Sa chevelure blonde d'habitude volumineuse était bien réduite. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins très belle, avec ses yeux verts, sa bouche très fine et son nez un peu pointu. Son visage était harmonieux, ses pommettes hautes, sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Esca avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas ces tâches de rousseur comme beaucoup d'autres femmes. Il appréciait la jeune femme et la dévorait du regard, il ne la voyait que si peu de temps … alors, il en profitait.  
>- <em>Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?<em> désira savoir Esca.  
>Spontanément, sans même réfléchir, il parlait sa langue natale.<br>- _J'aime la pluie ! Elle annonce de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui_.  
>- <em>Tu dis vrai<em>, réalisa Esca en souriant à son tour.  
>Il sortit saisir les caisses qu'avait préparées Aëla pour la maison Aquila. Il se trempa, trempa la remise, salit le sol mais peu lui importait. La présence de la jeune celte lui faisait un plaisir fou. Il en avait oublié la présence de son maître romain qui, d'ailleurs, ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il resta planté là, près d'Aëla, sans prononcer une parole. Mais Esca le vit lui décocher des regards, tout à fait discrètement.<p>

- _Tu es à nouveau blessé Esca_, lui reprocha-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.  
>Ses grimaces ne lui avaient pas échappé, de toute manière, rien ne lui échappait jamais.<br>- Esca demande-lui pourquoi il n'y a pas de sanglier, réclama Marcus après avoir bien observé la livraison.  
>- <em>Ce n'est pas lui, je suis tombé sur des soldats à Calavella<em>.  
>- <em>C'est quand même de sa faute à lui.<em>  
>- Cela n'a pas été commandé, fit Esca en s'adressant à Marcus. <em>Il est bon avec moi, je t'assure.<br>_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord ?_ demanda Aëla curieuse.  
>- Dis-lui d'en ajouter, exigea le romain.<br>- _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais … il fait ce qu'il veut, il est chez lui_.  
>- <em>Moque-toi Esca, rétorqua Aëla en riant. Il te regarde d'une drôle de manière<em>, ajouta-t-elle en caressant sa joue comme elle en avait l'habitude.  
>- <em>C'est parce que je lui appartiens. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit.<em>  
>- Que dit-elle Esca ? réclama de savoir Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Elle l'avait caressé comme la dernière fois … il n'en revenait pas.  
>- Que se sera cher.<br>- Hum … nous irons chasser. Mais dis-lui d'en apporter.  
>Ce n'était certainement pas la teneur de leur conversation, à l'évidence intime, mais il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de cette maudite langue aux sonorités étranges et qui semblait si complexe. Il donna l'argent à Esca, salua la celte et les laissa.<p>

- _Il agit étrangement ce romain_, fit Aëla un peu interloquée en le regardant s'éloigner.  
>- <em>Si tu savais<em>, soupira Esca en comptant l'argent qu'il devait à Aëla. _Son cœur est bon_, ajouta-t-il.  
>- <em>Peut être mais il saigne, rongé par quelque mal<em>.  
>- <em>Quel mal ?<em> interrogea-t-il immédiatement, vraiment curieux.  
>- <em>Difficile à dire mais il est clair aussi qu'il tient à toi. Sois prudent. Ces romains sont des usurpateurs, observe le tant que tu peux, fais-toi ton opinion et en dernier recours suis ton cœur<em>.  
>- <em>Merci Aëla, <em>fit Esca sincère. _Oh … et apporte du sanglier la prochaine fois_.  
>Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte, il avait envie de continuer à parler avec elle. Il avait tant de choses à lui demander, tant de sujets qu'il souhaitait aborder … à commencer par Calavella, comment faisait-elle pour y vendre ses légumes ? Mais il était temps pour elle de partir, elle devait continuer sa tournée.<br>- _Il pleut Esca, sois heureux_, finit-elle en souriant. _Fais-le pour moi_, ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
>Esca eut alors un violent désir pour la jeune celte, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes … Elle plaça ses mains sur son visage et le baiser, ne dura quelques secondes. Ils se séparèrent et Aëla partit sans un mot mais son sourire était doux et réconfortant. Esca la regarda quitter la propriété jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une ombre dans le brouillard. Il se toucha alors les lèvres qui avaient encore le goût exquis de la jeune femme.<p>

Il se changea de vêtements, en mit de plus chauds, une tunique à manches longues sous sa tunique habituelle et un pantalon. L'atmosphère s'était rafraîchie avec la pluie qui tombait. Ce n'était pas une pluie fine, elle était drue et le ciel était bien noir. Il y en avait probablement pour la journée. Après avoir rangé les courses et nettoyé le sol, il rejoignit la cuisine pour aider Stephanos. Aquila y était, il donnait ses instructions pour le repas du midi.  
>- Non Esca, tu viens avec moi, fit-il arrêtant net le celte.<br>Il sortit de la cuisine sans attendre de réponse, et Esca le suivit à contrecœur. Ils rejoignirent ensemble le petit bureau d'Aquila.  
>- Tu peux entrer, l'autorisa-t-il en s'asseyant sur une banquette.<br>Le celte se souvenait très bien des conseils de prudence de Stephanos, ce lieu lui était interdit.  
>- Mais rentres donc ! s'exclama le romain en riant. Assis-toi, là, fit-il en tapant à côté de lui. Tu veux toujours apprendre à lire ?<br>A dire vrai, Esca avait déjà oublié l'exigence de Marcus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt des romains pour l'écriture mais il était curieux, très curieux. Il avait d'ailleurs repéré un livre en particulier qui l'intéressait. Alors, oui il allait profiter de l'intérêt qu'Aquila semblait lui porter.  
>- Oui.<br>- Bien … c'est très bien Esca, le félicita-t-il tandis que le celte s'installait à côté de lui.  
>Il se sentait petit face à ce romain, même assis, ils ne semblaient pas être faits suivant le même modèle. Aquila saisit un livre posé sur une petite table, il semblait avoir préparé cette leçon. En ouvrant le livre, Esca en eut la confirmation, l'écriture était bien plus simple que celle des livres de la bibliothèque. Apparemment fait pour apprendre. Aquila lui expliqua les secrets de la lecture, lui enseigna les associations de lettres. Il en connaissait les rudiments et savait déchiffrer les mots mais il lui fallait beaucoup de temps. Aquila lisait à une vitesse incroyable et lui expliqua qu'il devait apprendre d'abord les combinaisons et qu'ensuite ses yeux pourraient prendre de l'avance sur sa parole. Ainsi, il lirait vite. Au début cela lui sembla compliqué mais, patiemment, Aquila lui fit répéter des centaines de fois les combinaisons jusqu'à ce qu'il les mémorise. Il fit ensuite lire de petits textes. La leçon se termina quand Stephanos vint les chercher pour le repas. Esca réalisa alors que le vieux romain avait usé une bonne partie de la matinée à lui enseigner la lecture.<p>

- Tu progresses bien, très bien même … Tiens, garde-le, lui proposa-t-il en lui donnant le vieux livre. Prends-en soin, c'est un livre auquel je suis attaché. Esca, fit-il pour attirer son regard, c'est comme pour tout, il faut s'entraîner régulièrement et longtemps pour lire vite. Dès que tu as un moment, je veux que tu relises toutes les pages que nous avons vues aujourd'hui.  
>- Oui. Merci, fit Esca en mettant dans ce mot toute la reconnaissance qu'il pouvait.<br>Même s'il était curieux, il détestait cette habitude qu'avaient les romains de vouloir toujours _imposer_ leur culture parce qu'elle était tellement _supérieure_ aux autres. Tant de condescendance l'écœurait, comme souvent.

Il quitta le bureau pour rejoindre le quartier des esclaves. Il déposa le livre sur sa couche, puis resta un moment concentré sur lui, mais c'était tout autre chose qui s'était matérialisé dans son esprit. Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface lui faisant oublier la réalité de cette chambre. D'autres avant Aquila avaient agi de la sorte avec lui. Après s'être fait capturer, il avait suivi l'armée avant de rejoindre le marché aux esclaves de Calavella. Il avait tant de mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait choisir le pire d'entre eux. Il avait été le serviteur du commandant et il lui avait appris à parler le latin. Oh, pas à la manière d'Aquila, le commandant avait d'autres méthodes bien plus douloureuses qu'il avait usées avec Esca comme il le faisait de temps en temps avec ses légionnaires.

Il l'avait gardé avec lui, promené enchaîné, Esca avait été un trophée parmi d'autres ... Il se souvenait que très peu de temps après sa capture, à l'occasion du pillage d'un village, où aucune résistance ou combattant n'étaient pas là pour cautionner ses actes, il avait décapité les chefs du village et exposé leurs têtes aux villageois. D'autres bien tristes trophées qui lui avaient fait réaliser le monstre à qui il avait affaire. Alors Esca avait appris vite pour survivre. Les coups de fouets, de bâton, les humiliations étaient sont lot quotidien. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à tout faire pour sauver sa peau ? L'instinct de survie. Il vivait pourtant moins bien que les chiens du commandant, attaché et battu quand bon lui semblait. Même si le commandant aimait « jouer » avec lui, le fils du chef du clan Brigantes, il aurait facilement pu déchaîner sa colère et en finir avec cette vie. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, il n'avait jamais emprunté ce chemin facile, le chemin des lâches lui avait-il semblé. Il avait enduré.

Esca était submergé par ce passé, par ses yeux … les yeux du commandant avaient hanté ses rêves ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Il les revoyait distinctement. Il avait de nombreuses fois affronté son regard, il l'avait même supplié, il avait hurlé sa douleur et, pas une fois, pas une seule fois, il n'avait lu une once de _pitié_. Non, il n'y avait vu que le _plaisir_ que la souffrance d'autrui lui procurait.

Tout cela était du passé mais, Esca savait que ce romain qui, aujourd'hui, lui apprenait à lire pouvait tout aussi bien, demain, le tuer. Il ne verrait aucune différence.  
>Cette leçon là était apprise.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Comme toujours, les <em>reviews <em>sont grandement appréciées !_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Déclaration **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Un sentiment de liberté<strong>

* * *

><p>Esca chassa de sa tête les mauvais souvenirs que la leçon d'Aquila avaient fait surgir et rejoignit les cuisines. Il servit le repas comme à son habitude mais au lieu de débarrasser et d'aider au rangement, Marcus lui fit signe de le suivre.<br>- Tu peux prendre ton après-midi, lui dit-il une fois dans la chambre, à l'abri des regards de la maisonnée.  
>- Quoi ? fit Esca en déglutissant difficilement.<br>- Il pleut, il n'y a rien à faire alors … tu peux faire ce que tu veux cet après-midi et en aucune façon tes corvées. Est-ce plus clair ?  
>- Oui … bafouilla Esca toujours décontenancé.<br>Il se remettait à peine des souvenirs qui l'avaient submergé malgré lui et Marcus lui faisait le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il puisse imaginer, dans sa condition. Les deux situations étaient d'un contraste si saisissant que, sur l'instant, il en fut déstabilisé.  
>- Tu peux y aller, le congédia Marcus avec un sourire en coin.<br>- _Cet homme agit étrangement_, se dit Esca en quittant la chambre.

Personne à regarder ce qu'il faisait, personne à attendre après lui, personne pour lui quoi faire, comment … il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était un cadeau inestimable, Esca n'était pas certain que Marcus mesure à quel point ce moment de liberté était jouissif, néanmoins il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire tout à l'heure, il espérait en avoir l'occasion plus tard.

Passé l'exaltation que ce sentiment de liberté avait causée, Esca resta un moment pensif, appuyé contre un mur, caché dans l'obscurité d'un couloir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il entendait le tonnerre, il pleuvait et bientôt cela allait être pire : une tempête arrivait. Il décida d'aller voir les chevaux, ils devaient être effrayés.

Il resta un long moment avec eux, au moins personne ne viendrait le chercher ici. Il doutait que Marcus ait mis Stephanos ou Aquila au courant de son étrange idée, il se voyait mal leur expliquer qu'il avait un après-midi de liberté. Il changea leur foin, leur remit de l'eau puis les brossa longuement. Les chevaux étaient effectivement nerveux, ils entendaient comme lui le tonnerre se rapprocher. Mais ses caresses les apaisèrent, à moins que ce ne soit ses chansons celtes, lui profita de leur présence lumineuse et sauvage.

C'était effrayant et beau à la fois, quand la nature se déchaîne ainsi et reprend possession des terres. Pour Esca, les romains oubliaient ce détail, ce rapport à la nature si fondamental, en la transformant comme ils le faisaient, mais cela leur était rappelé maintenant. On ne pouvait lutter contre elle, sa force était trop grande. Esca se perdit dans la contemplation de ce ciel gris où défilaient les nuages. Comme toujours, Aëla avait eu raison, ce mauvais temps était un cadeau. Ce don du ciel avait donné à Marcus une idée géniale et si saugrenue pour un romain, qu'Esca considérait cela comme un vrai miracle. A l'entrée de l'écurie, malmené par le mauvais temps, il comprit pourquoi Aëla était si heureuse et il le fut à son tour. Chaque bourrasque lui apportait un peu de son pays, il se mit à humer l'air, à se laisser fouetter par le vent. Bien à l'abri dans la villa, il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait … c'était bon, c'était son ancienne vie, chez lui. Cette force lui rappelait celle de ses contrées sauvages aux conditions de vie bien plus difficiles qu'à Calavella. Ce mauvais temps le faisait rêver. C'était bon parfois de simplement se laisser aller, se remémorer les paysages, les odeurs de terre mouillée et de sous-bois. La nature … la nature lui manquait.

Sous cette pluie encore fine et tandis qu'il observait le ciel, il vit arriver Octavia suivie d'un serviteur.

Il hésita à rejoindre Marcus, il allait détester être servi par Stephanos … un nouvel éclair illumina l'obscurité qui progressait en ce début d'après-midi. Oh, et puis tant pis, il s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'on l'autorisait à faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas y renoncer si facilement. Cela ressemblait trop à de la domestication. Il espérait seulement que Marcus tiendrait parole et ne viendrait pas le chercher pour cause d'arrivée impromptue.

Il se décida finalement à rejoindre la villa avant d'avoir à affronter un rideau de pluie. Il fut malgré tout trempé jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes. Il pensa à nouveau à Aëla qui devait être, elle aussi, à peu près dans le même état. Il rejoignit la chambre de Stephanos, se changea pour la seconde fois de la journée, puis s'assit sur sa paillasse. Le ciel grondait tant et plus, un vent d'orage s'était levé. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel le rendant aussi clair qu'en plein jour et bientôt la pluie se mit à tomber avec rage. Elle faisait un bruit assourdissant sur le toit de la maison mais c'était un doux son à son oreille. Il ne pouvait dissocier la pluie de son pays, de sa tribu, des temps heureux. Malgré la porte fermée, l'eau passait dessous et la température se fit plus fraîche. Plutôt que de faire un feu, Esca préféra attraper un plaid. Il s'en couvrit et saisit le livre d'Aquila. Il se sentait bien, le poids qu'il sentait toujours dans son estomac n'était plus là, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger …

oOoOoOo

- Octavia ! s'exclama Marcus en accueillant la jeune femme. Quelle idée de sortir par un temps pareil.  
>Il n'eut qu'un sourire désarmant en retour, il la fit entrer. Elle fit signe à son serviteur de la laisser et celui-ci rejoignit les cuisines.<br>- Ma cape m'a bien protégé, fit-elle en l'enlevant avec élégance.  
>Sa fragrance se répandit agréablement dans la pièce tandis qu'elle l'époussetait, Marcus la conduisit dans un petit salon où Stephanos s'affairait déjà, la tête dans le foyer de la cheminée.<br>- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? fit Marcus en s'asseyant sur une méridienne.  
>- De mauvaises nouvelles, je le crains, fit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. Oh, rien de trop grave, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant la mine concernée de son ami. C'est simplement … que ma mère revient, finit-elle par avouer en se pinçant les lèvres.<br>Elle semblait sincèrement ennuyée.  
>- Il fallait bien que cela arrive, rétorqua Marcus.<br>- C'est bien trop tôt à mon goût, le coupa-t-elle, mais c'est ainsi.  
>- Revient-elle avec … l'esclave ?<br>- Ce n'était pas dit dans la lettre, mais cette femme ne la quitte pas, malheureusement. Mes grands parents ont déjà essayé de la vendre, murmura Octavia, mais ma mère ...  
>Elle fit une pause, cette confession ne semblait pas facile. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, elle semblait si triste. Marcus réalisa combien cela avait dû être difficile de grandir auprès d'une personne si dangereuse.<br>- Elle a tenté de se tuer, reprit-elle.  
>- C'est horrible Octavia. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien tenter.<br>- Tu en es sûr ? fit-elle pleine d'espoir.  
>- Bien sûr, merci de nous avoir prévenus, n'aie pas d'inquiétudes.<br>- J'aurais voulu le dire à Esca, n'est-il pas là ?  
>- Je … je lui ai donné son après-midi , finit par avouer le romain.<br>- C'est curieux … Tu n'es pas comme les autres Marcus Flavius Aquila, fit-elle avec fierté et un sourire éclatant. Meilleur que les autres, murmura-t-elle perdue dans les yeux de l'homme allongé en face d'elle.

Marcus ne savait que répondre à ces flatteries … il aurait pourtant voulu être plus fort pour embrasser le destin qu'il avait imaginé. Seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait accueilli cette déclaration la tête haute et le regard digne mais à présent … Non, il n'était pas meilleur que les autres.  
>- Je peux le faire venir si tu le souhaites.<br>- Non, non. C'est très bien ainsi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant et en prenant ses aises sur la méridienne.  
>Le feu commençait à diffuser une douce chaleur bienvenue par ce mauvais temps, Stephanos quitta la pièce les laissant seuls.<br>- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir de drôles d'idées. Mon oncle lui apprend à lire le latin.  
>- Effectivement ! s'exclama Octavia. Cela doit être de famille alors, ajouta-t-elle doucement avec un sourire charmeur et des yeux pétillants. C'est un domaine qu'il ne peut connaître, chez eux cela n'existe pas. Les traditions, coutumes, histoires … tout se transmet à l'oral.<br>- Je … je l'ignorais, avoua Marcus sans pouvoir dissimuler son étonnement.  
>- Que lit-il ?<br>- Pas grand-chose pour l'instant mais je suis allé à la bibliothèque hier et j'ai ramené des livres. Je ne désespère pas qu'il me les lise …  
>- N'était-elle pas extraordinaire ? s'exclama Octavia.<br>- Cette bibliothèque ? Si vraiment, je ne pensais pas trouver ici un bâtiment d'une telle qualité.  
>- Tu verras, les bains sont tout aussi extraordinaires. Calavella est une très belle ville, ma mère et ton oncle ne l'ont pas choisie par hasard. Quoiqu'ils en disent. Ils ont ici, une parfaite ville romaine.<br>- Oui, effectivement …  
>- Je voulais m'y rendre demain, d'ailleurs. Il y a toutes sortes d'épices et de plantes que je ne connais pas. Ma mère m'a toujours interdit d'en acheter mais … j'aimerais beaucoup les goûter avant qu'elle ne soit là. Je suis curieuse, ajouta-t-elle comme pour s'excuser. Il n'y a bien sûr aucun celte à la maison et faire le marché ne t'intéressera pas, je pensais que je pourrais t'emprunter ton esclave quelques heures. Qu'en dis-tu ?<br>- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée … sauf si bien sûr tu y tiens.  
>- Pour quelle raison ?<br>- Parce que Calavella est justement une parfaite ville romaine, soupira Marcus. Je m'y suis rendu à deux reprises avec Esca et ça ne s'est pas particulièrement bien passé.  
>- Oh … quel dommage. Mais avec moi, crois-tu que cela se passera identiquement ?<br>- Je ne sais pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il t'accompagnera et moi aussi, décida Marcus.  
>- Oh … je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle. Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais lui parler demain avant d'y aller, je ne veux pas que tu le forces. Est-ce que tu veux bien ?<p>

Et Marcus bien sûr acquiesça, Octavia était à la fois jolie, intelligente et parfois si triste qu'on ne pouvait décemment rien lui refuser. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment, rejoints par Aquila en fin d'après-midi. Il avait passé un moment dehors à tenter de protéger les plantations qu'il venait de mettre en place. Avec les pluies diluviennes qui s'abattaient, elles n'avaient aucune chance de survivre sans un petit coup de pouce. Le jardinier l'avait aidé mais le vent violent qui s'était levé leur avait bien compliqué la tâche. Le jardinier avait alors cherché Esca sans réussir à le trouver … Marcus éluda le sujet en parlant vaguement de corvées qu'il lui avait confiées et changea rapidement de sujet en ignorant le sourire malicieux d'Octavia et le regard incrédule de son oncle mais en culpabilisant quand même un peu d'avoir laissé son vieil oncle lutter seul contre les éléments.

Complètement gelé, Aquila venait profiter du feu mais surtout de cette compagnie féminine devenue rare. Stephanos leur amena des fruits et du vin et ils passèrent un excellent après-midi à bavarder et rire. Octavia profita d'une accalmie pour rejoindre son foyer. Marcus partit à la recherche de son esclave.

oOoOoOo

Il l'avait retrouvé dans la chambre de Stephanos. Il s'était approché silencieusement et avait eu le temps de l'observer à son insu. Il n'y avait pas de feu dans la pièce qui était pratiquement plongée dans le noir, à l'exception d'une seule lampe à huile posée près de lui. Il y faisait froid, en quittant le petit salon surchauffé des frissons le parcoururent. Assis sur sa couche, Esca avait le dos appuyé contre le mur. Même s'il avait un plaid sur les épaules, Marcus fut frappé du peu de confort qu'il s'était imposé.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.  
>Esca leva brusquement la tête, comme prit en faute.<br>- Désolé, fit-il simplement en posant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains près de lui et en se redressant un peu.

Marcus s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui. Il lui avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait et il le retrouvait avec un livre dans les mains … il lui avait apparut bien absorbé, tellement qu'il avait réussi à le surprendre. C'était bien souvent l'inverse qui se produisait, en cela la scène était inédite et plaisante.  
>- Pas la peine de t'excuser, il te suffit, à l'avenir, de me demander la permission, déclara Marcus. Ces livres sont fragiles et doivent être manipulés avec précaution.<br>- Je n'allais pas l'abîmer, s'empressa-t-il de rétorquer, j'ai les mains propres, fit-il valoir.  
>Mais Marcus ne les regarda pas, c'était plutôt l'impertinence de son esclave qui monopolisait toute son attention. Il attrapa le livre et vit du coin de l'œil que cela l'ennuyait.<br>- Ah … Hadrien, fit-il en souriant comprenant l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à l'ouvrage.  
>Pour une personne qui prétendait tout détester de sa culture, il agissait <em>curieusement<em>.

- Je … il fait mauvais, alors … bafouilla-t-il en guise d'explication.  
>Il ne voulait donc pas reconnaître que cela l'intéressait … cela amusait beaucoup Marcus. Mais le livre était conséquent, il parlait de nombreux empereurs même s'il était concentré sur Hadrien, la lecture n'était pas destinée à un débutant.<br>- Est-ce que tu arrives à lire ça ? s'étonna-t-il.  
>- J'y arrive … mais je ne vais pas très vite.<br>- C'est bien … Tu peux lire Esca, cela ne me dérange pas, indiqua Marcus. Quelle idiotie t'interdire cela aux esclaves … Au contraire, j'aimerais que tu me fasses la lecture, dès que tu le pourras.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que je te le demande, rétorqua le romain, cela devrait te suffire, fit-il remarquer les yeux dans les yeux.  
>- Octavia te le fais déjà, s'entêta le celte.<br>- Cela semble te _plaire _et ne dis pas le contraire ! le prévint immédiatement Marcus coupant court à toute nouvelle remarque.  
>Il vit la mâchoire du celte se serrer, le regard oblique sur sa couche, oui il semblait avoir bien deviné. C'était drôle de le voir tiraillé de la sorte. Avait-il l'impression de se renier ? Ou était-ce sa fierté qui l'empêchait d'avouer qu'il trouvait finalement un intérêt aux livres qui n'existaient pas dans sa culture ?<br>- Puisque tu en parles, Octavia est passée, reprit Marcus. Sa mère revient à Calavella dans quelques jours.  
>Les traits d'Esca changèrent, il tourna son visage vers lui et le fixa. Leur petit jeu était terminé, Il prenait la nouvelle très au sérieux, ce qui était bien compréhensible. Marcus lui laissa un peu de temps pour répondre mais il ne dit rien, alors il continua.<br>- Elle revient toujours aussi mal accompagnée. Bien sûr, son esclave ne remettra pas les pieds dans cette maison, mais je voudrais que tu gardes ceci sur toi, finit-il en saisissant une dague cachée dans sa ceinture.  
>Il lui donna. Il avait choisi un petit modèle, celte, parmi la collection qu'ils avaient restaurée. Il l'avait lui-même aiguisée, elle était bien tranchante.<br>- Merci, murmura Esca en saisissant l'objet.  
>Marcus le détailla du regard.<br>- Tu la gardes avec toi tout le temps … je te fais _confiance_ pour l'utiliser à bon escient, ajouta-t-il sur un ton menaçant, se remémorant l'altercation de la veille.  
>Esca acquiesça touché profondément par le geste du romain malgré leur différent à Calavella. Même si un celte et un romain ne pouvaient être d'accord sur tout, ni partager la même vision du monde, il ressentait des sentiments forts pour cet homme qui ne cessait d'essayer de le protéger. Marcus le fixait de son regard pénétrant et sévère et le celte se demanda s'il attendait une réponse de sa part.<br>- J'ai compris, fit-il aussi sincèrement que possible.  
>- Bien, fit Marcus satisfait.<br>Ce dernier se releva mais ce fut difficile après être resté un moment dans une position à la fois inconfortable et douloureuse pour son genou. Esca se leva à son secours.  
>- Non, non … fit Marcus en souriant, ça va aller mais en posant malgré tout une main sur l'épaule de son esclave. Ce temps là est révolu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.<br>Il était de bonne humeur après avoir passé un fort agréable moment avec Octavia. Il eut tout à coup envie de savoir …  
>- Est-ce que tu as passé un bon après-midi ?<br>- Oui, oui … bien sûr, merci.  
>- Je vais t'envoyer Stephanos allumer le feu, il va adorer, ajouta Marcus dans un souffle sucré, en quittant la chambre.<br>Il sortit, fit quelques mètres puis, précautionneusement, il revint sur ses pas pour jeter un œil dans la chambre. Le celte avait déjà repris sa lecture, comme il le pensait. Marcus eu la certitude, en cet instant, que d'autres suivraient le même chemin qu'Esca.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Octavia revint les voir, comme elle l'avait proposé. Marcus avait tut cette visite ainsi que son but. Il demanda simplement à Esca de l'accueillir avec lui. Il avait plu toute la nuit, mais ce matin le ciel était clair, seul le jardin pouvait témoigner de la tempête qui avait sévi la veille.  
>- Esca ! fit-elle ravie de le retrouver en descendant de cheval.<br>Celui-ci allait s'occuper de sa monture après l'avoir brièvement saluée, quand elle le serra dans ses bras, ignorante de ses blessures. Il se sentit gêné par cette brusque intimité, sans parler de la douleur. Ces familiarités lui déplaisaient, à l'évidence elle n'agissait pas de la même manière avec lui et avec Marcus. Même si ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, elle n'avait pas le même respect. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle appuya sur ses hématomes.  
>- Tu es blessé, réalisa-t-elle en le lâchant. Que s'est-il passé Marcus ?<br>Esca réprima une soudaine envie de lever les yeux au ciel, ne pouvait-elle lui poser la question directement ?  
>- Calavella … soupira simplement l'intéressé.<br>- Montre-moi, exigea-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

- Non, finit par répondre fermement le celte passé l'étonnement causé par cette requête.  
>Encore une démonstration flagrante de son attitude qu'il supportait de moins en moins … Il n'en avait que faire de ses bons sentiments, d'ailleurs il ne croyait pas vraiment à sa culpabilité ni à sa gentillesse à son égard. Il était simplement un objet de curiosité. Se déshabiller pour elle ? Certainement pas. Déjà, Marcus le lui demandait suffisamment souvent … cela lui était désagréable, mais il s'était fait à l'idée. Il avait besoin de son aide, de ses soins dans ce monde romain où il avait un statut inférieur au sien. Venant de lui, il l'acceptait, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais eu de geste déplacé. Et puis il n'avait pas cette même curiosité <em>malsaine<em>.

Il resta bien droit, rigide même, mais ses yeux glissèrent vers Marcus, il craignait des remontrances … mais quoique son maître dise, il camperait sur ses positions. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, seul Marcus pouvait l'obliger.

Celui-ci ne dit rien malgré le regard appuyé de la jeune femme.  
>- Je comprends, dit-elle immédiatement pour éviter tout problème. Tu as été maltraité par le passé, je comprends vraiment, murmura-t-elle avec ce regard triste qu'elle avait parfois.<br>- Merci, murmura Esca devant les efforts de la jeune romaine, il lui fallait être prudent.  
>- Marcus m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas Calavella … mais avec moi, tu ne m'accompagnerais pas ?<br>Cette fois, le celte consulta son maître du regard, ce n'était pas à lui de répondre à cette question. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il prenait ce genre de décision pour lui. Il lui faudrait ruser pour éviter d'y aller … Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci l'autorisa à répondre d'un geste de la tête.  
>- Non … fit Esca, hésitant, en reportant son attention sur Octavia.<br>Marcus en fut quelque peu contrarié, Octavia se faisait visiblement un plaisir d'y aller avec lui. Mais il s'abstenait de tout commentaire, il connaissait le regard qu'avait Esca en ce moment même, il était déterminé ou plutôt borné. Mais il était aussi suffisamment intelligent et prudent pour lui laisser sa place de maître. Pour le moment, cela lui convenait.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-elle en cachant mal sa déception. J'ai envie de manger du lièvre … peut être, connais-tu une recette de ton <em>pays<em> ?  
>- Oui, fit Esca après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je peux le cuisiner pour toi.<br>- Ce serait fantastique ! s'exclama la jeune femme en retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur. J'achète tout et vous venez manger à la maison, qu'en dis-tu Marcus ?  
>- Que ce ne serait pas raisonnable d'amener Esca chez toi.<br>Esca se rembrunit immédiatement, vexé d'être interdit dans une maison.  
>- Les esclaves pourraient parler ou tes voisins, ajouta Marcus. Esca va te faire une liste et je vais t'accompagner. J'y retournerais avec plaisir, j'ai dû récemment écourter mes visites, fit-il avec un regard appuyé vers son esclave dont le silence était éloquent.<br>Octavia s'assit sur une chaise sur la terrasse, l'esclave grec lui apporta tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour noter les indications du cuisinier nouvellement nommé. Marcus remarqua immédiatement son intérêt ces ustensiles qui lui étaient familiers.  
>- C'est un calame, expliqua Marcus tandis qu'Esca cédait à sa curiosité en saisissant l'objet en bronze. C'est fait pour écrire sur la feuille de papyrus avec l'encre que Stephanos est en train de préparer à partie de suie.<br>Les regards d'Octavia et de l'esclave se tournèrent alors vers le celte, dont les doigts glissaient délicatement sur le papier. Il les retira brusquement sous le coup d'une attention qu'il ne souhaitait visiblement pas. Il croisa ses mains dans son dos et fit un pas en arrière et Marcus se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de le taquiner. Il ne voulait pas de spectateurs pour ce genre de familiarités avec lui. Visiblement, Esca voulait donner une image de lui-même qui n'était pas tout à fait raccord avec ce qu'il ressentait. Sa curiosité semblait l'emporter sur ses dogmes ou peut être était-ce son intelligence ? Peu lui importait Marcus appréciait cette l'ouverture d'esprit dont il faisait preuve, quant à sa manière d'être, elle le divertissait.

Octavia nota, d'une belle écriture, tous les ingrédients dont le celte allait avoir besoin. Satisfaite, le sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit son cheval mais Marcus resta près de son esclave.  
>- Nous en avons pour un moment. Profites-en pour t'entraîner à lire, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.<br>Celui-ci agaça gentiment le celte, il l'avait percé à jour bien trop facilement et le romain en jouait.  
>- Je suis sérieux Esca, ajouta-t-il finalement.<br>Cette remarque le troubla. Voulait-il vraiment qu'il retarde ses travaux ménagers pour continuer son apprentissage ? Passé l'étonnement, Esca constata que Marcus semblait amusé par ses propres réactions. Plaisantait-il alors ?  
>- Est-ce vrai ? murmura l'ilote perdu dans les yeux de son maître à la recherche de réponses, toujours incertain de l'ordre.<br>- Esca, commença Marcus en s'approchant, on apprend à lire et à écrire vers sept ou huit ans quand on est un romain, dit-il à voix basse. Quel âge as-tu ?  
>- Vingt-trois ans, révéla Esca sans sourciller.<br>Il était donc largement un idiot pour _eux_.  
>- C'est important que tu saches lire, tu comprends ?<br>- Oui ... finit-il par admettre en baissant les yeux. _Pour survivre dans ce monde_, ajouta-il pour lui-même.  
>Il renâclait à le reconnaître mais, il voyait très bien ce que Marcus pointait : plus il adopterait de coutumes, plus il s'intégrerait aux romains, plus il avait de chances de vivre ou plutôt de survivre. Chacun de ses mouvements le lui rappelait, douloureusement. Mais, Marcus ignorait son espoir secret, celui de quitter ce monde-ci pour retrouver le sien. Il restait encore des régions reculées qui n'intéressaient pas les romains. Il souhaitait plus que tout les rejoindre … dès qu'il se serait acquitté de sa dette d'honneur.<br>- Le reste attendra, ajouta Marcus très sérieusement.  
>Ils quittèrent la villa et Esca trouva un endroit calme pour lire.<br>Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, il était en passe de tout connaître de la vie de l'empereur Hadrien … mais il se demandait s'il avait raison d'agir comme il le faisait. Que lui demanderait Marcus ensuite ?

* * *

><p><em>As always, reviews are hugely appreciated !<em>


	19. Chapitre 19

**Déclaration **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Un feu jamais éteint<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus et Octavia revinrent avec les victuailles pour préparer le repas. Esca investit immédiatement la cuisine au grand dam de l'esclave grec dont il ignora tous les conseils teintés d'avertissements. Il lui tendit une amphore et du pain pour les maîtres romain et le mit dehors. Stephanos ne cessa pas de râler pour autant … Evincé de <em>sa<em> cuisine, il était de très mauvaise humeur et ne pouvait le cacher, ce qui lui valu de nombreuses moqueries de la part de Marcus, Octavia et Aquila en grande discussion de retour de la ville.

Le repas fut finalement prêt et Esca servit le lévrier cuisiné selon une recette de son clan accompagné de blé. Il avait bien sûr goûté le plat avant de le servir, ses papilles s'étaient alors agréablement réveillées, de lointains souvenirs lui semblèrent tout à coup plus proches. Les odeurs, les bruits tout lui semblait à porter de main … il se remémorait avec une acuité étonnante les repas de famille, sa famille dont il était le dernier représentant. La nostalgie l'avait alors doucement envahi au même rythme que ces saveurs envahissaient la cuisine des maîtres romains. Même s'il était heureux aujourd'hui de proposer cette recette, il était aussi très attristé de ne pouvoir partager ce repas avec celle qui lui avait enseigné la recette, sa mère.

Il assura le service avec un Stéphanos de si mauvaise humeur qu'il lui fit finalement oublier les morts qui s'étaient réveillés dans son esprit.  
>En le regardant tourner autour de la table, servir le vin, râler, il reprit courage, cette spirale vers son passé l'attirait mais il devait toujours lutter contre elle. Sans lui tourner le dos, il devait la distancer pour éviter de sombrer. Le repas fut joyeux, les romains semblèrent apprécier sa préparation. Ce qui se confirma en fin de repas, Octavia en tête, bien entendu.<br>- Esca, vraiment bravo, c'était vraiment très bon, se prononça-t-elle en posant ses couverts.  
>Elle l'enveloppait d'un regard heureux et fort brillant … essentiellement dû à la quantité de vin qu'elle avait bu. Le celte avait remarqué qu'elle avait vidé consciencieusement tout ce qu'il lui avait servi. Il lui avait même semblé que c'était beaucoup trop, surtout pour une femme. S'il le remarquait toujours, cela n'en restait pas moins banal. Ces romains mangeaient et buvaient de manière excessive. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien, ils avaient leurs esclaves pour cela, alors ils étaient bien souvent gros. Dans sa tribu, cela ne se passait pas de cette manière. Jamais un homme ne changerait de vêtements parce qu'il n'y rentrait plus dedans. Non, c'était à lui de faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'à nouveau il puisse les porter … mais, clairement, ici les choses ne se passaient pas de la même manière.<p>

- Oui, je confirme. Stephanos, tu as du souci à te faire, le prévint Aquila avec un grand sourire.  
>Lui qui ne tenait jamais en place, se figea.<br>- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu cuisines le sanglier, ajouta Marcus, enfonçant le clou.  
>Esca fut ravi même s'il ne le montra pas, pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés … Ils quittèrent la table lui laissant la vaisselle et le rangement avec pour seule compagnie, le vieux Stephanos.<p>

Il mangea à son tour puis les rejoignit dans un petit salon où ils avaient pris leurs aises après le repas. Octavia et Marcus jouaient tandis qu'Aquila lisait. Il entra doucement et se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, il aurait voulu se fondre dans le décor mais cela était malheureusement impossible. Après deux allers retours en cuisine pour les ravitailler en vin, il s'attelait maintenant à la préparation d'un feu. Même s'il faisait beau à l'extérieur, la maison s'était rafraîchie avec les intempéries de la veille et le soleil déclinait plus vite à cette époque-ci. Les romains aimaient la chaleur et le confort … encore des coutumes auxquelles il ne s'habituait pas.  
>- Encore gagné, s'exclama Marcus en se jetant en arrière sur son siège.<br>Aquila leva les yeux de son livre et sourit en voyant son filleul si détendu et de bonne humeur.  
>- Tu es une joueuse redoutable et tu ne m'avais rien dit ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'en peux plus, je vais me dégourdir les jambes.<br>- Mais oui, c'est cela … commenta doucement Octavia, en replaçant les pièces, avec un sourire malicieux qui en disait beaucoup.  
>C'était l'égo de l'ancien centurion qui avait besoin de changer d'air et non ses jambes qui étaient crispées. Mais elle s'abstint de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait pour éviter de froisser la fierté de son partenaire de jeu.<br>- Excellente idée, approuva Aquila en se levant. Un peu de marche me fera du bien.  
>- Peut être qu'Esca pourrait prendre ta place ? proposa Octavia, surprenant à la fois l'ilote et les deux romains.<br>- Bonne idée, fit Marcus en se resaisissant. Tu verras, il n'est pas mauvais, ajouta-t-il à l'intension d'Octavia qui souriait tandis qu'Esca approchait précautionneusement abandonnant à contre cœur le feu dont il s'occupait.  
>Apparemment, il avait tenté de se faire oublier et lamentablement échoué. C'était si facile en forêt … et si difficile ici. Macus appuya sur ses épaules pour le faire asseoir en face d'Octavia ce qui ne manqua pas de le gêner quelque peu. Il attrapa alors la manche de son oncle pour l'entraîner dans le jardin. Les laisser seuls semblait l'inquiéter, pour sa part il était serein. Ils les laissèrent.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

- Esca … commença Octavia en hésitant.  
>Elle était sur le point de quitter la maison Aquila, déjà installé sur son cheval dont Marcus tenait les rênes. Il la raccompagnait, seul. Son oncle n'avait apparemment pas abandonné l'idée de le marier et, après avoir envisagé sa mère, Octavia semblait grandement lui plaire.<br>- Oui, quoi Esca ?  
>- Il n'est pas d'une compagnie très … très <em>distrayante<em>.  
>- Est-ce qu'il s'est mal comporté quand vous étiez seuls ? s'enquit immédiatement le romain en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Il ne le tolérerait pas. Il pensa immédiatement aux craintes dont son oncle lui avait fait part. Son manque de confiance en Esca et sa méfiance l'avaient surpris, après tout le celte vivait avec eux et cela, grâce à lui. Clairement Aquila le pensait dangereux, pas pour d'anciens soldats comme eux, mais certainement pour une jeune romaine sans défense. Son oncle lui avait néanmoins réitéré toute sa confiance, il était convaincu qu'il avait su le dompter, l'apprivoiser, bref qu'il le gérait d'une main ferme. Alors, si Marcus avait décidé qu'il pouvait les laisser seuls, il se fiait à son jugement. Mais à présent, les paroles de la jeune femme l'inquiétaient.  
>- Non. Il a même gagné toutes les parties que nous avons jouées …<br>Marcus, quelque peu soulagé, sourit à la dérobée en entendant cela, ravi que son esclave ait pris sa revanche sur la jeune romaine. Il en profita pour caresser le front du cheval.  
>- Mais, je pense, reprit-elle, qu'il est fort bien traité et qu'il n'est pas particulièrement reconnaissant. Il pourrait, par exemple, être de meilleure humeur. Il est toujours si sombre, trop silencieux mais … il observe et ne révèle rien !<br>- C'est sûr.  
>Marcus reprit ses caresses, le cheval s'agitait, sentant probablement la nervosité de la cavalière. C'était un magnifique spécimen, espagnol, à la robe blanche, tout comme l'était son crin. Un pure race, nul doute.<br>- Alors que tu es si bon envers lui, insista-t-elle. Nous avons discuté, je lui ai posé quelques questions sur sa tribu, sur son pays. Ses réponses étaient pour le moins évasives, même sur lui-même ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Il n'a même pas voulu m'expliquer ses tatouages …. Je lui ai pourtant prouvé que je ne lui voulais pas de mal.  
>Ah, ses tatouages … si seulement elle savait qu'il en avait en second, tout aussi fascinant d'ailleurs. Il était d'accord sur ce point avec elle, ils étaient vraiment étonnants et révélaient beaucoup sur Esca, sur les celtes, leurs traditions, leurs coutumes. Lui-même avait voulu en savoir plus. Mais si Esca avait décidé de ne pas coopérer avec Octavia, il n'avait, bien entendu, pas révélé leur signification. Même avec lui, il en avait parlé du bout des lèvres et il était pourtant son maître. Alors … Octavia n'avait aucune chance de recueillir ce genre de confidence. Le contraire l'aurait même, franchement étonné.<br>- Il sait bien que tu ne lui feras aucun mal.  
>Reconnaissant, obéissant … était-ce vraiment ce qu'il cherchait chez son esclave ? Dans une certaine mesure seulement. Il ne supportait pas vraiment la vie qu'il menait mais il était convaincu d'avoir l'esclave qu'il lui fallait, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais à présent, il n'en changerait pas. Il ne pouvait prévoir ses réactions, il s'attirait les ennuis … même s'il trouvait à redire, il fallait reconnaître qu'il pimentait un peu son quotidien. Quant à ses silences qui déroutaient Octavia, lui les appréciait. Clairement, la jeune femme en attendait plus, elle aurait aimé qu'il se confie.<p>

- Alors … Je ne comprends pas, déclara-t-elle sincèrement dépitée. Il est resté très mystérieux, on raconte tant de choses sur eux … et je voulais connaître la vérité, en apprendre plus.  
>- Je comprends, il t'a déçu, résuma Marcus. C'est un esclave, il ne faut pas trop en attendre.<br>Octavia balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.  
>- Je pensais qu'il avait confiance, que nous nous entendions mieux que cela. C'est un celte ...<br>- Oui, justement, la coupa Marcus, tu as un spécimen fier et pas très bavard, résuma-t-il en souriant.  
>Cela lui semblait bien synthétiser l'essence du caractère de son esclave. Et puis … ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il s'abstienne de se replonger dans son passé. Il avait l'intuition que cela n'amènerait rien de bon. Il devait aller de l'avant et accepter le mixage de sa culture avec celle dominante, la culture romaine. Reparler de sa vie d'avant lui semblait une bien mauvaise idée, lui-même s'abstenait de s'y intéresser. Mais si Octavia le désirait, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait.<p>

- L'as-tu acheté au hasard ? demanda-t-elle le tirant de ses pensées.  
>- C'est mon oncle qui l'a acheté et non, ce n'était pas au hasard. Disons … qu'il a piqué mon intérêt et qu'Aquila a trouvé, du coup, ce qu'il cherchait pour moi.<br>Il lui avait plutôt imposé, il les avait tout deux forcé à vivre ensemble.  
>- J'imagine la manière dont il a dû se faire remarquer ! s'exclama Octavia en repensant à son regard, violent, sauvage, qu'il avait posé sur sa mère.<br>- Tu serais surprise.  
>- Raconte-moi, murmura-t-elle soudain très curieuse.<br>Marcus se remémora la scène, concentré sur le bijou* qu'il venait de découvrir sur le cuir que portait le cheval sur son poitrail. C'était une très belle pièce, originale et ostentatoire. En croisant Octavia, nul ne pouvait ignorer son rang et sa richesse. Elle lui faisait justement penser aux combats de gladiateurs … Elle représentait un lion, encadré en cercle d'une crinière volumineuse. Le fauve, représenté la gueule ouverte, était placé au cœur d'une pièce plus importante, deux demi-lunes ajourées de volutes … jamais, il n'avait vu une telle pièce.  
>- Nous étions au colisée, commença-t-il heureux que l'obscurité cache ses émotions, pour assister à un combat de gladiateurs.<br>- Oh, j'y suis allée moi aussi, tu as vu le « Janus** » ? ! Il est vraiment impressionnant.  
>- Je l'ai vu mais … Esca a refusé de se battre contre lui.<br>- Comment est-ce possible ? !  
>- Il a jeté ses armes et encaissé ses coups. Le public était furieux, tu penses. Mais … j'ai réussi à les convaincre de l'épargner.<br>- Quelle histoire étonnante … Il te doit beaucoup Marcus, il te doit la vie ! Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ?  
>Le romain soupira, il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer. Son oncle lui avait posé cette même question, sur le moment il ne le savait pas. Il ne lui avait pas répondu mais à présent, ses idées étaient bien plus claires.<br>- C'était à la fois inconscient et très courageux … Malgré son caractère, ajouta-t-il en changeant rapidement de sujet, je peux l'obliger à te parler.  
>- Cela aurait dû venir de lui ... en le forçant, il n'en sortira rien d'intéressant. C'est dommage, c'est tout. Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ton oncle l'a acheté ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, il fallait un esclave, voilà tout.  
>- Cela te gêne d'en parler ? s'étonna la romaine.<br>- Pas du tout. Il n'y a rien à dire.  
>- Si tu le dis, fit-elle.<br>Malgré l'obscurité, Marcus distingua son sourire.  
>- Rentre bien Octavia.<br>- Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais revenir, mais je ferais aussi vite que possible.  
>- J'ai passé une très bonne journée, j'espère que tu pourras t'échapper, très vite.<br>Il était sincère.

Il resta dehors, dans le froid, à suivre des yeux la belle jeune femme qui quittait, sans se presser, la villa. Peut être imaginait-elle Marcus en train d'admirer son allure, ses cheveux flottant aux vents. Elle aurait été bien déçue si elle avait pu, à cet instant, connaître les pensées inavouables du jeune homme. Point de femme, point de désir ou d'admiration, non il était à nouveau au colisée. Esca était à terre, la pointe de l'épée sur son torse prêt à le transpercer. Il voulait mourir, c'était l'évidence même. Tout comme lui, assis dans les gradins. Blessé, diminué, souffrant le martyr, sa vie semblait s'être arrêtée. Elle, qui pendant des années, ne lui avait pas laissé un jour de repos, elle qui avait été pleine de guerre, de sang, de bravoure, de défaites, d'honneur, de victoires … elle était à présent _vide_. Cette vie il l'avait consacrée à servir Rome, pour Rome il aurait donné sa vie. Que lui restait-il ? Des souvenirs. Dans ce colisée, il avait sauvé cet esclave parce que la vie devait continuer malgré les souffrances. Il ne connaissait pas celles de l'esclave, il s'en fichait d'ailleurs, néanmoins elles l'avaient conduit au même point de non retour. En le sauvant lui, c'était lui-même qu'il tentait de convaincre de vivre. Y repenser était une torture qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'infliger. Octavia ne pouvait pas le savoir et il n'était plus dans le même esprit néanmoins … il pourrait facilement céder, baisser les bras et envisager de mourir à tout juste trente et un ans. Octavia était maline, elle avait bien compris qu'il lui cachait ses sentiments … tout comme Esca l'avait d'ailleurs fait dans l'après-midi. Mais c'était pour mieux lutter contre son destin.

oOoOoOoOo

Marcus retrouva son esclave dans sa chambre, affairé à la nettoyer. Il entra dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Esca ne pouvait ignorer sa présence, pourtant il n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa tâche, ce qui n'était pas très respectueux.  
>- Tu n'as pas été très bavard avec Octavia, fit finalement remarquer le romain après l'avoir longuement observé.<br>Il n'avait plus grand à chose à voir avec l'esclave qu'il avait découvert dans l'arène. Esca se redressa, lui jeta un regard froid mais ne dit rien. Il reprit ses activités.

Là, il le retrouvait, têtu et insolent. Cela lui fit du bien, il eut même envie de rire, cela aurait été tout à fait mal venu étant donné qu'il lui tenait tête, mais … il était toujours aussi peu loquace et tellement comme Octavia et lui venaient de le décrire, que c'en était drôle.  
>- Elle est simplement curieuse … fit valoir Marcus sur un ton décontracté.<br>- Et moi je ne suis pas un _objet_ de curiosité, le coupa l'esclave d'un ton cinglant.  
>Le visage de Marcus perdit toute sa douceur et le celte reprit son rangement.<br>- Elle ne le faisait pas pour mal, insista-t-il en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
>- Tant de choses, murmura-t-il de manière à peine audible en suspendant à nouveau ses gestes, se remémorant l'entretient.<p>

Sa vision de son peuple l'avait heurté, clairement elle les considérait comme des sauvages, avec toutes sortes de rituels mystérieux et sanglants … Rien de nouveau, il avait déjà entendu ce genre de fantasmes, pourtant il ne s'y habituait pas. Cela réveillait un feu jamais éteint et alors, braqué, il avait botté en touche à chacune de ses questions … Peut être que la séance d'Aquila n'y était pas étrangère, elle lui avait rappelé les leçons du passé qu'il avait quelque peu oubliées ces derniers temps. Il était certain qu'elle en parlerait à Marcus, elle n'avait pas caché sa déception. Il s'était alors inquiété des conséquences, il ne souhaitait pas à nouveau déplaire à son maître. Et maintenant, ce qui devait se produire se réalisait.

Marcus observa son esclave qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était tut. Clairement les questions d'Octavia l'avaient troublé, c'était une évidence sous ses yeux. Le visage d'Esca reflétait un maelström d'émotions, ses yeux étaient tristes et sa mâchoire serrée … son intuition se confirmait. Il ne comprenait Esca que trop bien, lui-même préférait taire certaines parties de sa vie. Il n'imaginait même pas en parler … rien que d'y penser, il avait la gorge nouée. Esca avait ce même regard … celui qu'il avait dans l'arène, quand concentré sur le Janus, il attendait sa mise à mort. Ce même désespoir l'habitait.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Marcus en enlevant sa ceinture.<br>Il était soudain si fatigué, il avait envie de se détendre et de se changer, de porter une tunique plus simple et plus confortable que celle finement brodée qu'il avait gardée pour Octavia. Esca lui en tendit une, celle qu'il aurait choisie s'il avait eu à le faire. Il la saisit en souriant, c'était plaisant d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés. Le soulagement mêlé à la gratitude qu'il lut dans les yeux clairs de son esclave, finirent de le convaincre qu'il avait raison d'agir avec clémence. Mais il y vit également une émotion mal contenue qu'il ne comprit pas.  
>- Elle s'y fera, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le cou d'Esca. D'accord ?<br>Celui-ci baissa les yeux, visiblement surpris, un peu gêné. Cette attitude, un peu gauche, toucha Marcus qui ne le lâcha pas, ni du regard, ni physiquement. Au contraire, il accentua un peu sa pression, il voulait qu'Esca trouve la force d'affronter son regard.  
>- Oui, murmura-t-il dans un souffle en relevant enfin son visage vers lui.<br>- Bien … conclu simplement Marcus très sérieusement, presque solennellement.  
>C'était un geste fraternel pour apaiser, pour réconforter celui qui semblait en avoir besoin. Octavia avait noté son manque d'entrain, tout comme lui. Son humeur déteignait sur lui, il n'avait pas besoin de cela … ou plutôt cela ne le laissait plus indifférent. Visiblement étonné par l'attention, Esca n'avait rien fait pour le repousser, son oncle avait en partie raison, il était moins sauvage qu'à son arrivée dans cette maison. Il avait obtenu un sourire franc, chose inédite. Il eut un pincement au cœur, chose qui le surprit.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

Esca était couché, les yeux fixés au plafond, le drap remonté jusqu'au menton. Marcus avait peut être raison au sujet d'Octavia, ce n'était probablement qu'une pure curiosité teintée par sa naïveté et toutes les folles histoires que sa mère avait dû raconter. Les légionnaires, maintenant Octavia … il s'autorisait bien plus de rébellions depuis qu'il était chez les Aquila. Cela frisait l'inconscience. Mieux traité, considéré comme un homme et non une chose possédée qu'il faut battre pour qu'elle soit bien obéissante, il pouvait relever la tête et enfin avoir le luxe de dire _non_.

Marcus … Il avait très certainement les mêmes idées que la jeune romaine et pourtant, il ne ressentait pas les choses de la même manière, tout à l'inverse même. Il avait une sorte de pouvoir sur lui. Celui de réveiller ce profond désir de plaire, sans jamais se renier, il avait cette envie de gagner son approbation. Il avait admiré son courage tandis qu'il était blessé, il aimait sa fierté même si elle était parfois mal placée, son habilité au maniement des armes l'avait impressionné, il admirait sa force physique. Il était tout aussi romain qu'Octavia et pourtant, même quand il était injuste il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il avait ses problèmes, ce mal dont parlait Aëla, néanmoins c'était sa force qui lui entrevoyait à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui. Il voyait le meneur d'hommes, le centurion, chose qui devrait pourtant le dégoûter de lui.

Cette attirance pour lui était spontanée, naturelle, facile. Qui pouvait expliquer l'amitié, l'attirance, l'inclinaison que l'on peut ressentir d'instinct pour certaines personnes ? Tout le monde avait déjà expérimenté cela, sans se poser de question. Les origines de Marcus, le fait qu'il le possède corps et âme, le poussaient à s'interroger. Bien malgré lui, il doutait de ses propres sentiments.

Il n'imaginait pas réussir à surmonter sa haine des romains, une haine féroce qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs jetée en plein visage dès la première minute de leur rencontre. Certainement pas à éprouver de l'empathie pour l'un deux en dépassant leurs différences. Et pourtant, avec Marcus il y parvenait. Ce soir, il avait posé sa main sur lui. Pas comme un maître, pas comme un ami non plus. Ce geste était néanmoins fait pour le réconforter. C'était peu et beaucoup à la fois. Peu, car le geste était anodin, beaucoup parce que, dans sa situation, il était seul contre tous. Mais, apparemment, pas si seul. Elle était chaude et douce, mais c'était la chaleur humaine pour lui qu'il avait ressentie et cela n'avait fait que confirmer ses sentiments. Parce que dans un moment aussi inattendu que celui-là, les sentiments sont à nu, ils ne mentent pas : ils se révèlent. Il ne l'avait pas traité avec le dédain habituel des autres romains qu'il recevait comme une réminiscence permanente de sa condition, mais comme une _personne_ qui peut souffrir.

En y pensant bien, il y avait beaucoup de points communs dans sa relation avec Marcus avec celle qu'il avait entretenue avec son mentor, dans sa tribu.

Il avait eu un maître, qui n'avait pas ce pouvoir fou de vie et de mort sur lui, mais qui par une simple critique pouvait anéantir sa faim pendant des jours, qui d'un simple regard pouvait le pousser à se dépasser. Nul autre, à part son père, n'avaient eu autant d'influence sur lui. Le décevoir était un supplice, le surprendre, l'étonner ou le rendre fier étaient autant de bénédictions. Son _maître d'armes. _Il avait eu pour lui une admiration sans limite, il lui avait tout appris et l'avait aidé à prendre beaucoup de décisions importantes dans sa vie d'adulte. Il avait eu un père aimant, mais fort occupé qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. En revanche il avait toujours beaucoup attendu de son fils. Killian l'avait aidé à devenir le fils que son père attendait. Il l'avait poussé à se dépasser à devenir meilleur, pour lui.

Il respirait cet air grâce à Marcus, dans cette arène on l'avait poussé vers sa mort, sans lui il aurait rejoint l'Autre monde. Cet état de fait n'expliquait pas tout, il sentait qu'il ferait tout pour le suivre, pour le servir loyalement, au-delà de leurs différences. Killian avait la confiance de son père, il savait qu'il agissait toujours pour son bien. Il n'avait pas ces mêmes garanties avec Marcus, ses sentiments le conduiraient peut être à sa perte, en cela c'était parfois effrayant. Comme se retrouver au-dessus d'un gouffre, dont l'immensité vous attire, et pourtant vous savez qu'elle vous perdra si vous y succombait.

Il voyait maintenant le mal qui rongeait son maître comme l'avait perçu Aëla avant lui. Sa blessure avait mis fin abruptement à sa carrière militaire mais Esca sentait qu'il y avait plus que cette déception là. Et puis, il changeait, il n'était plus du tout le même, lui semblait-il, qu'à son arrivée. Son regard sur lui évoluait tout comme le sien. Il le traitait moins en esclave, il y avait des limites claires, ils les connaissaient tous deux, malgré cela il était à chaque fois touché par ses attentions. Elles étaient si peu attendues, qu'elles parlaient à son cœur. Un cœur, devenu froid à force de haine et de souffrances mais qui ne demandait qu'à se réchauffer … comment vivre autrement ? De toute évidence, Marcus soufflait sur les braises, les ravivant …

* * *

><p>*Image : http :  / dl . dropbox . com/u/11085446/lion . jpg  
>Source : http :  / www . scribd . com/doc/6449863/Deux-elements-dun-harnachement-de-cheval-galloromain-trouves-a-La-Manon-Angoulinsmer-CharenteMaritime  
>(supprimer les espaces)<p>

** Janus : Janus est un dieu romain au double visage les deux faces regardant chacune à l'opposé de l'autre. Fait référence au masque du gladiateur opposé à Esca dans l'arène.  
>Duel, il peut représenter l'instant présent pris entre le passé et le futur. Il est le dieu des portes. Son temple, placé sur le forum à Rome était ouvert pendant la guerre, et fermé pendant la paix. On pense que cela marquait la dualité entre autorité spirituelle (la paix) et pouvoir temporel (la guerre).<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et Noël approchant, les occupations ne manquent pas ... je ne sais pas si je serais au rendez-vous le week-end prochain.<em>  
><em>Vous savez quoi faire pour aider ma motivation ;-) <em>


	20. Chapitre 20

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Un choix difficile ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, le médecin s'était présenté à la villa. Il avait prétexté une visite dans le voisinage pour passer voir Esca. Il était tombé sur Marcus qui, pas de chance, se trouvait justement dans le jardin devant la maison. Passé les civilités de rigueur, ils n'avaient rien à se dire … Marcus appela donc sans tarder son esclave.<br>- Esca ! s'enthousiasma le médecin en voyant le celte sortir de la maison et se diriger vers eux.

Marcus darda son regard sur son esclave. Il constata que ce dernier restait de marbre, s'avançait à pas comptés en conservant un visage impassible, impossible de deviner s'il était heureux de revoir le médecin ou pas. En jetant discrètement un coup d'œil à ce dernier, il nota un très léger changement dans ses traits … son sourire se crispa un peu, la commissure de ses lèvres prit un pli légèrement amer tandis que son propre visage se détendait au même rythme, amusé par le dépit évident de l'homme de science qui se tenait à ses côtés. Esca ne se laissait pas apprivoiser si facilement. Clairement il fallait plus que de belles paroles, Octavia s'en était largement rendue compte. Plus que de beaux gestes généreux, apparemment désintéressés, comme ce médecin qui l'avait soigné. L'idée qu'il agisse différemment avec lui, pas uniquement parce qu'il était son maître mais parce qu'il avait du respect, une dette envers lui et une promesse à tenir, lui était plaisante.

En le regardant ainsi approcher il remarqua ses vêtements, un pantalon qui semblait sale à force d'être porté et une tunique grossière … le tout semblait misérable. Il n'y faisait pas spécialement attention d'habitude mais cela le fit râler car, tout ce qui touchait son esclave était de sa responsabilité. On l'avait jugé sur les résultats de ses hommes, on le jugeait maintenant sur la manière dont son esclave se comportait et, entre autres choses, ce qu'il portait. C'était d'autant plus agaçant qu'il lui semblait s'en être déjà occupé. Il avait réclamé de plus beaux vêtements pour lui, il fallait, maintenant, lui faire définitivement comprendre qu'il fallait les porter …

Quand enfin il les rejoignit, le médecin lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin pour l'examiner. Esca ne répondit pas mais le fixa lui, son maître, attendant sa décision. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Marcus ne put réprimer un sourire un coin.

oOoOo

Toutes ces personnes qui l'instrumentalisaient ne se rendaient pas compte que cela était un jeu bien dangereux. Ils imaginaient prendre des risques en agissant comme ils le faisaient, cela les rendait fiers d'eux-mêmes. Toujours cette même condescendance qui l'horripilait, les risques c'était lui qui les prenait, personne d'autre. Esca était certes ravi de revoir le médecin romain, il allait pouvoir parler celte, une bénédiction en soi, lui confier ses maux de tête, qui ne l'inquiétaient pas mais qui le gênaient. Néanmoins ses manières, inadéquates avec un esclave, risquaient de froisser Marcus. Il les appréciait pourtant, c'était même très agréable de recevoir toute cette attention bienveillante mais ce médecin, pourtant romain, risquait de braquer son maître. Il ne serait pas là quand il lui ferait payer cette attitude insultante. Il était sur un chemin de crête fort étroit où le moindre faux pas ne pardonnait pas. Il préférait de loin se débrouiller seul.

Marcus leur fit signe d'y aller, il suivit donc le médecin au pied de petits bassins où un banc en pierre les attendait. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil se reflétait sur le lac, inondant de sa lumière le jardin qui n'en était que plus beau. Les pluies récentes suivies de quelques jours de beaux temps avaient fait pousser la végétation, germer les graines de mauvaises herbes donnant plus de travail au jardinier. Mais il était largement perdant dans cette course contre la nature et Esca appréciait l'état du jardin. Il semblait certes moins bien entretenu, mais un peu plus proche de la nature telle qu'il l'aimait lui, plus sauvage. Le médecin ouvrit son sac et en sortit quelques instruments savants pour l'examiner. Le bruit de l'eau allait les accompagner, ils avaient devant eux tout un système savant de petits bassins qui se succédaient. Une parfaite illustration de la maîtrise des romains, de leur souhait d'hégémonie sur tout … y compris la nature qu'ils ne cessaient de chercher à transformer. Ce jardin était assez représentatif du peuple romain …

Un bruit de sabots sur le gravier de l'allée menant à la villa fit sortir Esca de ses pensées, Octavia arrivait au pas de course. En quelques instants elle fut au niveau de Marcus, descendit de son cheval en sautant et le prit dans ses bras. Le médecin l'observait également, il en avait figé ses gestes. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait particulièrement soigné son entrée, Octavia était une bonne cavalière et une belle jeune femme aux tenues et coiffures toujours très travaillées du moins quand elle se rendait chez les Aquila, ce qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent. Son cheval, qu'Esca connaissait pour s'en être occupé était tout aussi beau que sa maîtresse, de son point de vue. Il avait constaté qu'il était docile, obéissant, un cheval qui n'avait pas vécu la guerre … Et puis il avait une tête très expressive, il était petit, donc très maniable comme tous les chevaux espagnols. Une belle monture qui lui plaisait beaucoup, qui aurait eu sa préférence s'il avait eu à choisir un cheval. Octavia s'assit à côté de Marcus attachant vaguement son cheval à un piquet. Elle portait une très belle robe, pleine de plis avec des dégradés de couleurs, qui laissait ses épaules entièrement dénudées …. Une tenue incroyable. Esca avait quand même une certaine habitude des tenues romaines ayant passé quelques mois dans une autre maison, cette robe était digne d'un banquet ou d'une soirée, certainement pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était venue seule … rien de tout cela n'était normal. Franchement, il n'en revenait pas. Tout comme, semblait-il, le médecin romain dont les yeux s'étaient posés sur la jeune fille et ne semblaient plus vouloir les quitter. Elle avait les cheveux frisés, bien plus que d'habitude, ils retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, sans parler de son sourire resplendissant … elle était magnifique. Elle ne venait pas sans une idée derrière la tête, cela semblait une évidence à Esca. Une spécialité romaine et plus particulièrement féminine.

- _Commençons, _décréta le celte, voyant Marcus et Octavia partir dans une discussion où ils n'avaient semblait-il pas besoin de lui.  
>- <em>Eh … oui, bien sûr. Comment te sens-tu ?<em> demanda le médecin, en quittant enfin le couple des yeux, dans un celte qui chatouillait les oreilles d'Esca.  
>Cet accent romain plaqué sur sa langue maternelle l'amusait.<br>- _Bien. J'ai toujours des maux de tête, tantôt dès le matin jusqu'au soir, tantôt seulement le soir_.  
>- <em>Montre-moi où cela te fais mal.<br>_Esca lui désigna les points douloureux et le médecin promena ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu. Il lui montra comment se masser pour atténuer la douleur et lui redonna une essence de plante dont il devait mettre quelques gouttes sur ses tempes pour se soulager. Ces maux de tête étaient normaux mais il ne pouvait dire s'ils partiraient ou … s'il les garderait toute sa vie. Il lui fit enlever sa tunique, vit les hématomes qui guérissaient et s'en étonna.  
>- <em>Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Marcus.<br>- Qui alors ? !_  
>Esca ne dit rien. Il était hors de question de laisser à nouveau la haine qu'il avait ressentie envahir son cœur et son esprit. Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa glisser son regard sur la surface parfaitement lisse du lac. Il laissa sa quiétude l'envahir, sa beauté l'éblouir, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.<br>- _Esca ?  
>- A quoi cela servirait-il de partager sa peine ?<em>  
>- <em>A aider. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, je peux t'aider !<em> s'exclama le médecin comme une évidence.  
>- <em>Non. Personne ne le peut<em>, rétorqua Esca très lentement. _Je_ _n'ai presque plus mal, ce n'est rien de grave_.  
>- <em>Si tu le dis …<em> murmura le médecin quelque peu dépité.  
>Il vérifia néanmoins ses dires en maugréant que c'était lui le médecin et non lui.<br>_- As-tu d'autres blessures ? s'enquit-il.  
>- Non aucune.<em>  
>Le médecin écouta son cœur ainsi que sa respiration et lui confirma qu'il était en bonne forme. Le celte se rhabilla rapidement.<br>- _Tu es toujours très mince Esca. Trop.  
>- C'est faux, je pense avoir pris un peu de poids … Ta langue est la mienne pourtant ton regard reste romain. Je suis comme je dois être. Je mange à faim, ni plus ni moins.<em>  
>Le médecin sourit franchement en entendant cela, puis se mit à ranger ses instruments.<br>_- Tu as probablement raison, je n'ai pas fini d'apprendre. _

Il ferma son sac puis scruta Esca, celui-ci s'en étonna mais attendit patiemment que le médecin exprime sa pensée._  
>- Il y a des rébellions, dans un village que tu connais peut être …<br>- Je ne veux pas le savoir,_ le coupa le celte durement. _A-t-on fini ?_  
>- <em>Oui, <em>bafouilla le médecin vraiment surpris en fronçant involontairement les sourcils_. Je pensais que tu serais intéressé_, fit-il en se ressaisissant, affichant très nettement sa déception et son incompréhension. Il avait un visage sévère qui ne fit même pas tressaillir le celte.  
>- <em>Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne te dois rien<em>, lâcha Esca son regard planté dans le sien.  
>Le médecin ne dit mot mais le fusilla du regard.<br>- _Tu ne comprends pas …  
><em>Son visage s'était détendu, il tentait une dernière fois de s'expliquer.  
>- <em>Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'en parles<em>, le coupa Esca en le scrutant attentivement.  
>Il voulait être certain de l'avoir convaincu.<br>- _Comme tu veux … mais n'as-tu n'as donc rien appris ? ! _répondit sèchement le médecin prenant la mesure de la détermination de l'homme assis à ses côtés. _J'aurais pu te rendre ta **liberté**_, lâcha-t-il comme un coup de coup de grâce mais qui eut plutôt l'effet d'un coup d'épée dans l'eau.  
>Le médecin plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui du celte et n'y vit pas une once d'hésitation, sa détermination l'impressionna. Il en conçut une violente déception, il avait pourtant la confirmation qu'il était le genre d'homme qu'il cherchait : courageux, brave, résolu, intransigeant … un vrai combattant.<p>

oOoOo

- Octavia … laissa échapper Marcus dans un murmure.  
>Ebloui par l'arrivée de la jeune femme, il en perdait le souffle et les mots qui allaient avec.<br>- Marcus ! s'exclama-t-elle visiblement ravie.  
>De le retrouver ou de le voir si impressionné ? Probablement les deux. Emportée par son élan et une joie manifeste, elle le prit dans ses bras. Son parfum réveilla les sens de Marcus tout comme son contact avec sa peau nue, douce et chaude.<br>- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite. Un problème ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
>- Je me suis enfuie, avoua-t-elle en le lâchant, sans se déparer de son sourire.<br>- Enfuie ? répéta Marcus hébété.  
>- Ma mère est arrivée … je n'ai pas supporté. J'ai attrapé Ludi que voici, fit-elle en désignant son cheval, et je suis partie. Je savais exactement où aller, finit-elle avec un regard espiègle.<br>- Bien sûr … murmura Marcus en réalisant que l'idée était probablement très mauvaise.  
>- Qui est-ce ? fit-elle en désignant d'un coup d'épaule le médecin romain.<br>Le regard de Marcus resta sur cette épaule, fort jolie au demeurant.  
>- Un médecin venu examiner Esca, expliqua Marcus en s'asseyant.<br>- Est-il à nouveau blessé ? s'inquiéta Octavia en l'imitant.  
>- Non. C'est le médecin qui l'a soigné après … après l'attaque de l'esclave de ta mère. Il vient vérifier que tout va bien.<br>Marcus espérait qu'Octavia ne demande pas plus de détails, il ne pourrait expliquer rationnellement la présence du médecin. Il les avait habitués à agir de la sorte et répété que la blessure d'Esca serait longue à guérir, Marcus ne se posait plus trop de questions au sujet de ce médecin qui agissait de manière inhabituelle. Quand il se présentait à la villa, il le laissait voir son esclave et converser avec lui en celte sans se poser plus de questions. Il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier, ou plutôt aucune envie de s'en mêler.  
>- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ? ! s'étonna la jeune romaine.<br>- C'est compliqué, soupira Marcus. Ils parlent en celte, je ne comprends rien, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
>- Ce n'est pas vrai ? ! s'exclama Octavia avec un enthousiasme qui inquiéta immédiatement Marcus. Tu dois me le présenter.<br>- Certainement pas. Je ne le connais pas, comme tu peux le voir Octavia, il soigne un _esclave,_ qui plus est _celte_, fit Marcus en insistant sur les mots.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Il pourrait être … dangereux.  
>- Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi …<br>- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! la coupa le romain. Je l'ai choisit au hasard, expliqua-t-il en tentant de conserver son calme, il se trouve qu'il a accepté de soigner un _esclave_. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est ici aujourd'hui, je ne connais pas ses motivation mais tu comprends bien qu'il en a.  
>- Il aime leur culture, tout comme moi, fit-elle d'un ton déterminé.<br>Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, elle était impossible et naïve. Il vit du coin de l'œil le médecin se lever, il en fit de même.

Esca contourna le banc et se dirigea vers le cheval d'Octavia tandis que le médecin le rejoignait. Il vit alors Octavia tiraillée entre son envie de parler à Esca et celle d'être présentée au médecin. Elle hésitait voyant les deux hommes prendre des chemins différents …  
>Elle choisit malheureusement de rester près de lui tandis qu'Esca amenait son cheval vers les écuries après l'avoir néanmoins saluée. Oh, un très bref et minimaliste salut qui lui valut un regard noir de son maître. Mais comme souvent, cela ne sembla d'aucun effet. Néanmoins Marcus savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à cela, Esca était particulièrement doué pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il n'en fut pas de même avec le médecin romain qui au grand désarroi de Marcus fit honneur à la jeune femme. Il fut obligé de la lui présenter.<br>- Esca se remet bien mais il conserve des maux de tête, déclara le médecin.  
>- Est-ce gênant ? se renseigna Marcus.<br>- C'est douloureux mais cela ne l'empêche pas de faire son travail.  
>- Est-ce que cela va passer ? se permit de demander Octavia l'air concernée. C'est à cause de … commença-t-elle, mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.<br>Une poigne de fer venait de se poser sur son avant bras la faisant taire.  
>- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer ou l'infirmer. Il peut garder ces douleurs toute sa vie ou en guérir, c'est imprédictible.<br>- J'ai moi-même parfois des maux de tête, révéla Octavia en se libérant doucement de la prise de Marcus.  
>- Je pourrais vous examiner, proposa immédiatement le médecin en souriant.<br>Un sourire qui ne surprit guère le romain et confirma son idée. Mais que faire ? Il l'avait prévenue et elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Pourtant, si quelque chose se passait mal il en serait tenu pour responsable …  
>- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? proposa-t-elle. Vous allez me raccompagner et me raconter comment vous avez appris le celte.<br>- Ah, Marcus vous a donc révélé mon petit secret.  
>- Absolument et je dois avouer que cela m'intrigue !<br>- Tu ne restes donc pas Octavia ? fit Marcus en prenant un air déçu pour la taquiner un peu, tenter de la mettre dans l'embarras.  
>Il était maintenant préférable qu'elle reste et que le médecin parte. Mais elle lui répondit avec désinvolture que non, à présent elle partait. Marcus tourna les talons devant la jeune femme au toupet à peine croyable et maugréa qu'il allait chercher son cheval.<p>

Marcus entra dans l'écurie en soupirant bruyamment, il posa son dos contre un mur.  
>- Pas la peine de t'occuper du cheval. Elle part, déclara-t-il.<br>Esca avait retiré la selle ainsi que les rênes, il brossait déjà le cheval qui mangeait un peu de foin, tout à son aise. Il était allé vite … et il se démenait pour ce cheval qui n'appartenait même pas à la maison. Cela confirma une fois de plus que le celte aimait les chevaux, tout comme lui.  
>- Elle repart avec ton médecin … lâcha Marcus tout en suivant les gestes sûrs de son esclave.<br>Esca lui lança un regard étonné mais ne dit rien.  
>- Tu aurais pu venir la saluer, le sermonna le romain.<br>Il n'eut toujours pas de réponse, mais c'était dit, il ne doutait pas qu'Esca agisse avec plus de respect la prochaine fois.  
>- Oh et habille-toi autrement. Tu as des vêtements un peu mieux que cela, mets-les.<br>- Même ici ?  
>- Oui, même à la villa. Quoi ? demanda Marcus tandis qu'Esca le regardait étrangement. Nous avons des visiteurs, je veux qu'ils te voient habillé correctement.<br>Le celte marqua un arrêt comme s'il laissait à ses paroles le temps de faire leur chemin. Il attrapa finalement les rênes de Ludi pour les réinstaller. C'était plus facile à défaire qu'à replacer, Marcus lui vint en aide.  
>- Je ne savais pas que les chevaux pouvaient avoir de tels objets, commenta Esca en touchant la pièce de métal fixée sur le cuir qu'il arrangeait sur le poitrail du cheval.<br>- C'est très inhabituel, révéla Marcus en se plaçant à côté de son esclave. Un vrai bijou … murmura-t-il en caressant Ludi.  
>- C'est une très belle monture, fit Esca comme si cela justifiait le port d'un tel objet.<br>- Ce n'est pas pour le cheval, s'amusa Marcus, c'est pour Octavia. Pour qu'en la croisant, on connaisse, sans doute possible, son rang.  
>- Vu comme elle est habillée, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait échapper à quiconque, chuchota Esca.<br>- Ça suffit, décréta Marcus. Dépêche-toi d'amener ce cheval, ordonna-t-il en reprenant sa position à l'entrée de l'écurie.  
>Même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, il était d'accord avec lui. Esca fit aussi vite qu'il lui était possible.<p>

Ils quittèrent les écuries avec Ludi et, pour Esca, une furieuse envie de le monter. Ils regardèrent côte à côte Octavia quitter la propriété accompagné du médecin qui marchait à ses côtés.  
>- Oh, Marcus, fit-elle en se tournant vers eux. J'allais oublier, tu es invité ce soir chez Livius Metellus, lui servit-elle avec un grand sourire.<br>Elle était manifestement ravie. Elle se retourna aussitôt.  
>Marcus jeta un œil à son esclave qui suivait le couple, celui-ci ne croisa pas son regard.<br>- Ce n'est pas un heureux hasard qui les a fait se rencontrer, lança-t-il en reportant son regard sur le sujet de ses inquiétudes.  
>Esca connaissait mieux le médecin que lui, il était plus à même d'avoir un avis sur cette association. Mais il ne dit rien, simplement il se tourna et partit vers la villa.<br>- Mais où vas-tu, s'étonna Marcus ? !  
>- Me changer.<br>- Bien ... Nous sommes de sortie ce soir.

Esca acquiesça et repartit vers la villa troublé, il se trouvait à la croisée des chemins et venait de faire un choix. Cela avait été facile, il l'avait fait vite, sans même réfléchir. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, elles tremblaient. La liberté, on lui avait proposée et il l'avait refusée … si vite qu'il s'était étonné lui-même. Mais sa détermination était inébranlable, il avait fait le bon choix. Il espérait retrouver sa liberté sans trahir celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, en le servant avec loyauté et en payant sa dette. Pas autrement.

…

* * *

><p><em>J'ai manqué de temps sur ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les autres. Mais je me suis dit que c'était préférable à pas de chapitre du tout ^^<br>___Feedback ? Yes please !__


	21. Chapitre 21

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Le banquet, partie 1<strong>

* * *

><p>- Comprends-tu ? s'exclama l'oncle Aquila en souriant, l'œil vif, concentré sur son filleul.<br>Ils étaient dans le petit bureau d'Aquila, plus en désordre que jamais.  
>- Cette citadelle est imprenable, reprit-il en tapotant sur un papier.<br>Esca qui se tenait à la porte, mais qui n'avait pas encore été remarqué, attendait le bon moment pour interrompre les deux hommes. Néanmoins, l'enthousiasme d'Aquila ne lui laissait pas la moindre brèche pour s'y glisser. Bien au contraire, il l'avait piégé lui aussi … il écoutait son récit ou plutôt buvait ses paroles portées par l'énergie de la passion qui était communicative.  
>- Elle est le résultat de la dualité du pragmatisme du tacticien et des besoins du soldat. Le pentagone est la solution ! Si en plus on l'entoure d'eau, elle devient inaccessible …<br>- Mon oncle … commença Marcus très impressionné, ce traité de fortification est absolument prodigieux, finit-il par déclarer.  
>- Il tient lieu également de guide pour la conduite d'un siège, ajouta l'oncle visiblement fier de lui. Ce livre … peut nous donner la gloire, finit-il dans un murmure. Mais je m'égare, se reprit-il avec un grand sourire.<br>Pourtant la tristesse qui avait traversé ses traits n'avait pas échappée à Marcus. Il ne sut comment réagir, jamais son oncle n'était apparu affecté par la disgrâce de son frère … clairement le masque était tombé un court instant. Cela l'atteignit profondément. Son père, un Romain parfait lui avait-il dit … La confiance de son oncle dans son père était une rassurante nécessité à laquelle il s'était accrochée tentant de se convaincre à son tour. Savoir qu'il en souffrait lui aussi … était effrayant. Un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il sentit son cœur douloureusement se serrer, pris dans un étau de honte, mais la voix d'Esca mit brusquement fin à cette spirale de désespoir.  
>- Maître, un objet est arrivé pour vous, lança-t-il d'une traite alors que les deux hommes étaient, enfin, silencieux.<p>

Marcus se tourna pour faire face à cette voix qui le détournait de son chagrin. Esca le fixait, habillé tout de beige, la lumière de l'après-midi l'entourait de ses rayons chauds qui lui rappelaient que je jour était là, qu'il devait choisir ce chemin et non celui des ténèbres qui l'attirait l'instant d'avant. Cette vision ne faisait peut être pas le même effet à son oncle, quand Marcus se tourna vers lui, il avait le visage fermé, l'œil affuté braqué sur le fauteur de trouble.  
>- Esclave, tu n'as pas été invité à parler, assena-t-il durement.<br>Oui, c'était bien cela, Marcus venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Le celte faillit rétorquer mais il tint finalement sa langue prouvant à Marcus combien il pouvait être maître de lui-même quand il le voulait.  
>- Des esclaves attendent dans l'entrée, ajouta-t-il avant de baisser la tête puis de se tourner pour les laisser.<br>- C'est extraordinaire ! s'exclama Aquila en se levant d'un bond. Les esclaves peuvent _attendre_ toi y compris, fit-il en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas vif au milieu des papiers qui jonchaient le sol.  
>Le celte s'était retourné vivement, surpris par le ton autoritaire et menaçant. Marcus l'était également, une certaine haine habitait ses mots qui étaient déjà désagréables. Il comprit immédiatement que contrairement à lui, cette tristesse s'était transformée en colère quand Esca était apparut.<br>- Excuse-toi ! exigea Aquila planté devant lui.  
>Marcus passa d'Aquila à Esca mais ce dernier ne chercha pas son aide, il affrontait seul la colère de son oncle.<br>- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement en baissant la tête.  
>- Ne recommence pas. Tu mériterais que je te corrige pour ton arrogance ...<br>La main de son filleul arrêta son bras levé, prêt à frapper l'esclave, et le coupa net dans son élan. Il lui jeta un regard noir, et comme sortant d'une transe il retourna vers ses livres, plus posément, les épaules légèrement courbées. Chez cet oncle chaleureux, souriant se cachait pourtant un homme meurtri, un soldat certainement courageux et intransigeant mais surtout un tacticien hors pair.  
>- Allons-y, murmura Marcus le regard posé sur les épaules de son oncle qui avait repris sa lecture.<p>

- C'est bien, commença Marcus en suivant son esclave, tu t'es changé de vêtements.  
>Il accompagna ses paroles encourageantes d'une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule qu'il sentie crispée. Leur sourire fut mutuel et la tension dissipée.<p>

oOoOoOo

- Cet objet est remarquable, non ? questionna Marcus devant un support de lampe en forme d'arbre.  
>Il en fit le tour, une fois de plus. Il en avait vu beaucoup mais après quelques minutes d'observation de ce modèle, il en était venu à cette conclusion.<br>- D'où vient ce candélabre ? demanda-t-il.  
>- De Pompéi, répondit l'un des esclaves d'Atia venus apporter le présent.<br>- Un objet de grande valeur ... murmura-t-il en reportant son attention sur le support qui trônait sur la table qui leur servait à prendre tous les repas.  
>Marcus renvoya finalement les esclaves d'Atia en leur indiquant qu'il acceptait le magnifique cadeau. Il leur demanda de remercier leur maîtresse.<p>

Esca se tenait à une distance respectable de l'objet, des esclaves, le dos contre le mur. Il tentait une fois de plus de se fondre dans le paysage, ses intentions étaient claires, et cela amusait Marcus car il y arrivait fort mal malgré ses efforts. Il y avait toujours une telle force qui émanait de lui, mêlée à une fierté qui frisait la révolte, qu'il ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Pas aux yeux de Marcus en tout cas. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir un loup sous son toit. Un loup fidèle, espérait-il.  
>- Esca, approche.<br>Il se décolla lentement du mur, faisant sentir combien cela était à contre-cœur, pour s'approcher de son maître.  
>- Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda Marcus en fixant Esca.<br>Son regard se posa sur le candélabre puis il haussa les épaules mais, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'objet pour autant.  
><em>Sa curiosité l'emporte toujours<em>, pensa l'ancien centurion.  
>- Je crois qu'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il sur un ton neutre.<br>- Non, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.  
>Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il tint sa langue finalement et se tut, trouvant certainement qu'il en avait trop dit.<br>- Je ne me vexerais pas … le rassura Marcus ravi que son esclave ait réagi à sa provocation. Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, insista-t-il.  
>- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas romain, fit-il encroisant les bras sur son torse.<br>- Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça, le taquina Marcus avec un sourire en coin en examinant attentivement ses traits.  
>- Cet objet est pour les romains, je ne peux pas le comprendre … je ne sais même pas où est située cette ville …<br>- Pompéi ?  
>- Oui.<br>- C'était une grande ville située au sud de là où je vivais, en Italie, elle a une histoire tragique. Une ville parmi les plus évoluées de l'empire, où il faisait bon vivre, située près de la mer. Les terres étaient fertiles, on y cultivait principalement de la vigne … pour faire du vin, ajouta-t-il en réponse aux sourcils froncés du celte. Une ville riche grâce à son commerce et celui de l'huile, très peuplée mais aujourd'hui disparue. Tous les habitants, ou presque, sont morts.  
>- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Esca.<br>- Une éruption, est-ce que tu sais ce que sais ?  
>Esca hocha la tête.<br>- Alors, tu sais que le volcan a craché des pierres brûlantes, de la lave embrasée a coulé vers la ville brûlant tout sur son passage … les cendres ont recouvert la ville obscurcissant le soleil pendant deux jours et un air mortel venu de la montagne a tué les habitants, si les projectiles ne l'avaient pas déjà fait … La ville entière a été ensevelie, les habitants surpris sont morts avec elle.  
>- N'ont-ils pas pu fuir par la mer ?<br>- Effectivement, ils auraient pu, si un raz de marée ne les en avait pas empêché … Il n'en reste plus rien ou presque, conclut Marcus.  
>- Cet objet vient vraiment de cette ville ? douta Esca en reportant son attention sur le support à lampes.<br>- Je pense qu'Atia dit vrai. Ce sont les détails qui m'y font penser …  
>- Mais comment ? le coupa Esca.<br>- Certains ont réussi à fuir emportant avec eux des objets, mais je pense plutôt que sa famille l'a acheté avant que la ville ne soit ensevelie.  
>- Est-ce que …<br>Esca s'était arrêté, il se pinça les lèvres, pouvait-il parler aussi librement que cela ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Est-ce que vous avez creusé, fouillé les décombres ?  
>- Cela s'est passé il y a 80 ans. Non ils n'ont pas cherché à défaire ce que les dieux avaient fait. Une ville entière et ses habitants disparus ... une telle catastrophe était écrite. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont été punis par les Dieux.<br>- Je n'ai rien lu dans le livre à ce sujet … murmura Esca son attention concentrée sur cette relique.  
>- A ma connaissance, aucun livre n'a été écrit sur Pompéi, elle est plus ou moins tombée dans l'oubli. Je connais l'histoire parce que mon père me l'a contée.<br>Esca releva brusquement la tête et sourit en entendant cela.  
>- As-tu fini le livre ?<br>Esca acquiesça. Il avait tout lu et découvert énormément sur les romains. Tout ce qu'il avait deviné, entrevu s'était confirmé mais sa lecture lui avait aussi révélé beaucoup de la vie politique de ce peuple. Cela lui avait même semblé le point central une fois le livre terminé, l'ambition commune à tous ces empereurs.  
>- C'est une bonne chose. Il y a beaucoup de descriptions de batailles ?<br>Le celte hocha la tête. Il y en avait pléiade, certains passages étaient écrits de la main des empereurs eux-mêmes, il avait ainsi expérimenté différentes manières de raconter ce genre d'histoire. L'empereur César était de loin le meilleur. Il n'avait pu lâcher les passages qu'il avait écrits concernant la guerre des Gaules. Il avait été happé par le récit tant ces Gallois, qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui rappelaient son propre peuple. Il avait lu une bonne partie de la nuit avant de finalement céder au sommeil qui se faisait pressant.  
>- Tu vas me raconter, ordonna Marcus. Tu vois ces dessins, dit-il en désignant le pied de la lampe et en s'approchant, je ne sais même pas comment ils ont été faits pour apparaître ainsi … Et ces chaînes en bronze sont d'une finesse incroyable. Tous ces petits crochets permettent de disposer les petites lampes dans différentes positions pour varier les effets … Bref, fit-il devant l'air incrédule de son esclave.<p>

Il se redressa. Il réalisa quEsca ne pouvait effectivement pas comprendre, comme il lui avait fait remarquer. L'éclairage des pièces, en particulier pendant les fêtes ou les banquets était un art à part entière que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Il lui sembla tout à fait impossible d'expliquer cela à Esca … peut être ce soir pourrait-il lui montrer mais comprendrait-il l'importance qu'ils y accordaient ? Il en doutait.  
>- Est-ce que tu le trouves beau ? questionna-t-il.<br>- Non.  
>La réponse spontanée et très claire du celte le prit par surprise et le fit rire à gorge déployée.<br>- Après tout ce que je t'ai expliqué … et bien moi non plus, lui fit-il savoir en souriant. Le travail est magnifique mais franchement la ressemblance avec un arbre, ces pieds de bête … cela ne me plaît pas du tout. Tu le mettras quand même dans ma chambre, conclut-il en soupirant, se remémorant l'ancien propriétaire.  
>Les raisons de ce cadeau d'une grande valeur n'étaient pas claires. Peut être voulait-elle s'excuser puisque le précédent cadeau venait des grands-parents d'Octavia … mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Non, vraiment il n'avait pas d'indice et il n'aimait pas cela.<br>- Tu feras cela plus tard, ordonna Marcus alors qu'Esca soupesait l'objet. Suis-moi.

Marcus traversa sa chambre, Esca sur ses talons. Il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient au jardin et enjoignit son esclave à faire de même. Il laissa son regard traîner de ci de là, simplement heureux de ce moment de calme mais pas solitaire.  
>- Alors ce livre ? demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers le celte. Pourrais-tu m'en faire la lecture ?<br>Esca secoua la tête.  
>- Hum … tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?<br>- Je ne peux pas … répondit-il en déglutissant difficilement.  
>Il ne voulait pas lui faire la lecture et encore moins de cet ouvrage. C'était une demi-vérité ...<br>- Y a-t-il des descriptions de batailles ?  
>- Oui, beaucoup …<br>Marcus sentit que cela n'était pas tout.  
>- Mais quoi ? ajouta le romain. Tu peux parler, fit-il en allongeant sa jambe un peu douloureuse ainsi pliée.<br>La retenue de son esclave lui paraissait excessive, Marcus aurait aimé qu'il se sente plus à l'aise pour exprimer ses idées.  
>- L'empereur César en particulier écrit des descriptions très réalistes.<br>- Oui probablement …  
>Marcus repensa à son oncle, lui aussi méritait sa place à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait jamais lu ou entendu une telle analyse sur la tenue des sièges.<br>- As-tu entendu ce qu'expliquais mon oncle, tout à l'heure ?  
>- Un peu … maître.<br>L'épisode n'avait pas été glorieux, une pointe de respect était probablement la bienvenue.  
>- As-tu maintenant compris pourquoi nous conquérons tous les pays ?<br>Esca se raidit. Il sentit une vague de haine le parcourir. Leur conquête … il ne l'avait pas lue ! Il l'avait vécue, subie, endurée. L'avait-il oublié ? ! Ils lui avaient tout pris, jusqu'à sa dignité d'homme, lui ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Mais ces romains n'étaient pas que des théoriciens de la guerre, ils réduisaient les peuples conquis en esclavage puis en soldats, amassaient toujours plus d'argent pour alimenter leur conquête de l'_opinion_. Voilà le véritable but de ces guerres dont les victoires étaient achetées. Il prit une inspiration et tenta de chasser tout le mépris que la suffisance de Marcus lui inspirait. Il tâcha de conserver un regard neutre quand il tourna lentement son visage vers celui sévère de son maître.  
>- Je l'avais <em>déjà<em> compris.  
>- N'as-tu donc rien appris dans ces livres ? insista le romain.<br>- Si … Que la politique est plus importante que l'armée, lâcha-t-il en avalant difficilement.  
>Il ne pouvait lui livrer le fond de sa pensée qui pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres. Un jour, il espérait réussir à lui faire comprendre tout le mal que son armée, qu'il portait aux nues, avait fait et continuait de faire. Une nausée le saisit subitement, peut être aurait-il dû accepter la proposition du médecin et quitter cette arrogance si typiquement romaine. Un bien grand défaut.<br>- Je détester les politiciens, rétorqua immédiatement Marcus. Tu n'as pas tord, tu as su lire entre les lignes … murmura-t-il le regard au loin. Ils sont la gangrène de l'armée, ils décident de tout sans jamais se salir les mains ni même comprendre à quoi ressemble un champ de bataille … Ils sont pourtant les fondements de notre société mais … ils parlent si bien de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas que cela en est obscène, quant à ce manque de franchise, il m'est insupportable.  
>De la franchise, Marcus n'en manquait pas et Esca appréciait cela. Il ne cachait pas ses pensées, il n'avait pas à le faire, mais les autres romains qu'il avait connu pratiquaient abondamment cet art, y compris avec leurs esclaves. On en pouvait se fier à eux … ils revenaient sans cesse sur leur parole. Il n'en était pas de même avec Marcus, il devait lui reconnaître là une qualité parmi ses défauts romains. Son oncle était différent, tout comme Atia il vivait sur des terres celtes mais les détestait ouvertement. Il abritait pourtant un celte sous son toit … il l'avait même acheté mais il le tolérait tout au plus. Il avait probablement pensé que cela allait distraire son filleul, comme on offre un animal de compagnie à un enfant. Sur cette dernière pensée désagréable mais qu'il savait juste, il se leva brusquement. Il devait occuper ses mains pour éviter à son cerveau de lui chuchoter ce genre de conclusion fort désagréable.<br>- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Marcus.  
>- Préparer tes affaires …<br>- Oui, tu as raison. Le soleil décline, il est temps. Je viens avec toi.

oOoOoOo

Lavé, parfumé, habillé, Marcus était prêt à partir, il n'attendait plus qu'Esca qui préparait les chevaux.  
>- C'est une bonne idée d'y aller, c'est de ton âge, fit remarquer Aquila.<br>Ils se tenaient tous deux sur la terrasse à l'entrée de la maison. Marcus ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'il lui avait révélé tous les secrets de son livre. Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, sans se résoudre à lui répondre. Il préférait regarder devant lui en priant pour qu'Esca arrive, vite.  
>- Amuse-toi bien, fit Aquila en posant une main sur son bras.<br>Puis il le laissa. L'ancien légionnaire drapé dans sa toge se détendit, il respira profondément l'air du soir chargé de l'humidité du lac. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa toge … Esca était habile, il l'avait placée relativement vite. Les dieux lui en étaient témoins, il n'aimait pas être habillé de la sorte … son costume militaire lui manquait terriblement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, Esca arrivait avec les chevaux.

Ils chevauchèrent, côte à côte, silencieux plus ils approchaient de la villa plus Marcus avait le sentiment qu'il faisait une erreur. Il épia à plusieurs reprises son esclave mais celui-ci semblait détendu, en tout cas il regardait droit devant lui. Bientôt, ils furent devant une somptueuse villa, les échos ne laissaient aucun doute sur les festivités qui s'y déroulaient. Un esclave les attendait pour les mener au banquet.

La maison n'avait rien à voir avec celle de l'oncle Aquila qui semblait bien modeste en comparaison. Rectangulaire, elle s'organisait autour d'un jardin intérieur digne des jardins suspendus de Babylone. Essences d'arbres et plantes importées, statues, fontaines, rien ne manquait. Marcus traversa le jardin, où d'autres invités discutaient déjà verres en mains, le torse bombé et la tête haute. Esca suivait son maître tête baissée, mais sa curiosité le poussait à la relever de temps en temps. Le jardin était entièrement entouré de galeries où l'on distinguait les portes de diverses pièces de la maison. Mais le plus impressionnant était ces immenses colonnes qui soutenaient le toit de la maison tout autour du jardin.

Une fois sous la galerie, Esca remarqua, en regardant le plafond, que celui-ci était percé par endroits pour laisser la lumière passer. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, il y avait beaucoup de monde, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. A ses pieds, une mosaïque l'accueillait : un chien de garde, néanmoins enchaîné, couché devant des portes entrouvertes.

Esca avait déjà assistait à des banquets, mais celui-ci dépassait de loin tout ce que son imagination avait pu lui montrer de plus extravagant. La pièce où ils se trouvaient était immense et entièrement recouverte de peintures murales. Il y avait des plantes exotiques dépaysantes, des méridiennes un peu partout, de petites tables débordant de fruits et surtout du monde, beaucoup de monde. Des hommes, des femmes, des esclaves, des musiciens … tous mangeaient, parlaient, chantaient, riaient, bref le banquet avait débuté. Esca savait d'expérience que cette retenue n'allait pas durer et bientôt il ne supporterait plus ce que ces romains allaient faire. Marcus fut présenté à l'hôte de la maison puis installé sur une méridienne où il se mit à discuter avec d'autres hommes et une femme. Esca se posta en retrait, non loin. Les plats se succédaient, accompagnés de vin ou peut être était-ce l'inverse ... les restes étaient jetés à même le sol. Certains esclaves se dénudèrent, hommes et femmes, exerçant leurs charmes à la vue de tous. Le bruit augmenta, certains chantaient, dansaient éclipsant les danseurs et musiciens. Ils se donnaient en spectacle et Esca les jugeait grotesque, il avait honte pour eux. Marcus buvait mais pour le moment il n'avait pas bougé de sa méridienne. Il n'avait pas non plus eu un seul regard pour lui. Cette débauche à la romaine lui était insupportable, sans un bruit il s'éclipsa.

Esca repartit vers le jardin. La nuit était tombée mais le jardin était illuminé grâce à des torches plantées à même le sol. L'air frais lui fit du bien, à l'intérieur il était saturé d'odeurs diverses qui se mélangeaient et l'avaient quelque peu étourdit, surtout qu'il avait le ventre vide. Il se promena un long moment, fit le tour de la maison. Personne ne le remarquait, les romains étaient tous ivres et les esclaves affairés. Il regarda un long moment un petit garçon jouer avec une grenouille, puis un groupe d'esclaves qui discutaient autour d'un feu. Il rejoignit finalement les cuisines poussé par une faim grandissante. Les cuisiniers s'affairaient autour d'un sanglier entier qui devait être amené aux convives ... Il régnait dans cette pièce stratégique une effervescence incroyable pour fournir aux convives toujours plus de plats. Il pensait que personne ne l'avait remarqué et pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, lui tendit une assiette garnie. Elle avait une grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres et le celte se rendit compte qu'il les regardait tous travailler bouche bée. Il accepta le plat en lui rendant son sourire, puis repartit vers le jardin manger tranquillement. Il eut à peine le temps de terminer son assiette, par ailleurs délicieuse, qu'un esclave vint le chercher. Marcus avait besoin de lui et c'était très urgent …

* * *

><p><em>Toujours à court de temps pour ce chapitre, j'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira ...<br>__Feedback ? Yes please ^_^_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

_Désolé pour le délais fêtes oblige. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous une bonne année !  
>Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long que les autres ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, j'ai hâte de vous lire à mon tour ! <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Le banquet, partie 2<strong>

* * *

><p>- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Esca en posant son assiette à même le sol.<br>Il était dans les jardins d'une somptueuse villa, caché dans de grandes herbes … il s'était échappé du banquet auquel participait Marcus. Un spectacle qui le mettait mal à l'aise, qu'il jugeait lamentable, des coutumes qu'il ne comprenait pas, des excès qui lui semblaient honteux ... il préférait largement se trouver dans ce jardin d'où, il ne percevait du banquet, que des bruits étouffés.  
>- Vite, le pressa l'esclave en trépignant, ton maître te cherche et il n'est pas content.<br>- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Esca en se levant. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? ajouta-t-il en pressant le pas pour rattraper l'esclave qui était déjà reparti.  
>Celui-ci haussa les épaules sans néanmoins ralentir son allure au milieu d'une végétation reconstituée, mais néanmoins luxuriante.<br>- Ils sont venus me chercher parce que je saurais te reconnaître.  
>En effet personne ici ne savait qui il était, à part l'esclave qui les avait accueillis. Il ignorait donc ce qui s'était passé … Esca déglutit difficilement en imaginant Marcus en colère, le cherchant sans réussir à mettre la main sur lui … Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui ? Il était encore tôt … Ils traversèrent rapidement le jardin pour rejoindre la grande salle du banquet.<p>

Esca fut immédiatement saisi par l'odeur, elle l'arrêta net, et quand il vit l'état de la pièce et des Romains, un profond dégoût le saisit. Depuis son départ, les choses ne s'étaient bien entendu pas arrangées … Le jeune esclave tira sur sa manche pour le faire avancer.  
>- Tu as envie de te faire fouetter ? ! lui demanda-t-il incrédule les sourcils froncés en le dévisageant.<br>- Pas particulièrement, rétorqua Esca en tournant vivement la tête vers l'esclave, les yeux pleins d'une colère contenue.  
>- Alors viens ! fit-il en l'entraînant littéralement.<p>

Ils avancèrent néanmoins lentement, au milieu des restes de repas qui recouvraient les magnifiques mosaïques du sol, des méridiennes disposées un peu partout, des esclaves qui ravitaillaient les Romains en particulier leurs verres, qui ne devaient jamais être vides. Ils semblaient plus nombreux que les maîtres romains, courant dans tous les sens au rythme des musiciens … Dans un coin de la pièce, Esca vit un chien faire son festin des restes, l'esclave le vit aussi et le chassa. Cette nourriture était réservée aux morts, le sol ne serait nettoyé que le lendemain, quand le dernier des convives aurait quitté les lieux. Esca connaissait quelques-unes, mais pas _toutes_ les règles qui régissaient les banquets et autres fêtes ou jeux que les Romains affectionnaient tout particulièrement, il savait qu'il y en avait, beaucoup. Il s'était justement fait fouetter par ses anciens maîtres parce qu'il en avait transgressé quelques-unes, que bien entendu, personne n'avait pris le temps de lui enseigner. Des règles … quand il voyait leur ivresse, l'abondance de nourriture gâchée, il se demandait vraiment à quoi cela servait d'en avoir autant.

L'esclave le pressait et pourtant Esca ralentissait à mesure que la méridienne beige de Marcus se profilait. Il ne voyait que sa tête en dépasser, immobile, droite et fière, même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage, il l'imaginait parfaitement. Quelques pas de plus l'emmenèrent tout près, il contourna le siège pour lentement se placer devant son maître, au centre du demi-cercle que formaient un petit groupe de méridiennes. La table basse devant eux, où jonchaient des assiettes et les restes du plat que l'on venait de leur servir, les séparait. Une seule assiette était vide … elle devait appartenir au Romain qui avait un ventre comme celui d'une femme portant un enfant. Marcus était toujours couché sur son côté gauche comme la tradition l'exigeait, dans l'exacte position où il l'avait laissé … Il constata avec soulagement qu'il portait toujours sa toge, bien qu'une femme soit couchée à ses pieds et tienne sa main dans la sienne. Marcus braqua immédiatement son regard sur lui.  
>- Maître … fit Esca en prenant une inspiration pour chasser toute hésitation.<br>Il se tenait à bonne distance, une distance de sécurité. Esca vit du coin de l'œil l'esclave qui l'accompagnait l'observer puis sourire. Son air, enfin contrit, sembla le satisfaire, il les laissa. Marcus était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux brillaient et contrairement aux autres, il ne semblait pas joyeux du tout.

Pourtant, Esca ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemblait à une des statues qu'il venait de contempler dans le jardin. Il en avait les traits réguliers, la stature, toujours le dos si droit. Ses beaux vêtements bruns tranchaient avec le beige de la méridienne et s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur cuivrée de sa peau. Nul doute qu'il aurait pu avoir toutes les femmes qu'il souhaitait à ses pieds.  
>- Approche, fit-il, l'air grave.<br>Esca obéit bien sûr, en tentant d'oublier tout ce qui passait autour de lui, ces Romains tout près qui le dévisageaient en riant un verre bien rempli en main, cet homme un peu plus loin qui hurlait son plaisir. Il ne pouvait néanmoins cacher sa gêne et même concentré sur Marcus dont il n'arrivait à deviner les pensées, il se sentait, plus que jamais, un étranger sur ses propres terres.  
>- Plus près, exigea-t-il alors qu'Esca avait fait un pas vers lui.<br>Son cœur battait vite, la scène, irréelle, lui semblait une lente torture. L'ancien légionnaire allait le frapper, il en était certain, à la vue de tous pour laver l'affront. Obéir tout en sachant ce qui allait se passer lui était difficile, il sentait déjà son corps se raidir et ses poings se serrer. Lui aussi avait sa fierté.

Un homme hurla dans son dos et Esca se retourna vivement vers lui. L'homme qui, fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres acclamations, fixait le nouveau plat qui venait de faire son entrée, le sanglier qu'il avait vu dans la cuisine … ils en étaient toujours au plat principal, réalisa Esca avec horreur. Il était accompagné de danseuses et de jongleurs qui furent largement applaudis. Quand il reporta son attention sur Marcus, la femme à ses pieds s'était déplacée. Il dépassa la table basse, le regard baissé sur son maître. Lui regardait toujours droit devant lui.  
>- Je ne vais pas te battre, murmura-t-il en relevant lentement la tête.<br>Ses yeux étaient vitreux … Marcus les ferma en se redressant sur la méridienne. Il massa son bras gauche endolori, les yeux toujours fermés et le Celte remarqua qu'il transpirait. Il comprit alors.  
>- Que se passe-t-il, chuchota-t-il en s'accroupissant devant Marcus.<br>La tension qui habitait le celte s'était volatilisée, remplacée par une appréhension pour son maître.

Marcus sentit de l'affection dans ses mots. Il avait eu besoin de le rassurer sur ses intentions, Esca était toujours prêt, lui semblait-il, à se battre quand cela était nécessaire. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien … l'emmener ici était une erreur. Venir ici était une erreur. Il avait remarqué ses poings serrés, mais lui ne voulait pas se battre, non pas maintenant et surtout pas dans cet état. Il avait alors vu son visage s'adoucir et ses paroles lui avaient confirmé, avec délice, son attachement. Des paroles simplement murmurées, destinées à n'être entendues que par lui et pourtant, elles n'avaient pas manqué de force, elles l'avaient parcouru de bout en bout le dégrisant quelque peu.

Pourquoi il avait tant bu, il ne le savait même pas ... Mais comme toujours, cela ne lui réussissait pas. Il se sentait plus mal que jamais, la nausée ne devait pas y être étrangère, son bras gauche était endolori, sa tête tournait … autour de ses idées noires qui ne le quittaient jamais vraiment. Tels des vautours, elles attendaient le bon moment pour lui donner le bourdon. Il avait alors pensé à la seule personne qui était susceptible de lui apportait un tant soit peu de réconfort ... Tout était parti de cette conversation avec son oncle et de la révélation qu'il en avait eue. Il avait ressenti beaucoup de tristesse pour lui et la honte, qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment, ravivée, l'accablait à nouveau … elle le paralysait. D'un côté, il ne pouvait avancer dans sa vie en ignorant le déshonneur qui entachait son nom. Mais, d'un autre côté, le chemin de la rédemption restait caché. Il avait bu pour oublier, mais la boisson avait eu l'effet inverse ... soûl, la paranoïa l'avait gagné. Au milieu de ce banquet, il lui avait soudain semblé que tous savaient, que tous se moquaient de lui, de son père qui pourtant avait servi Rome pendant de longues années et lui avait donné in fine sa vie …

Pour arranger le tout, son esclave s'était volatilisé quand il avait eu besoin de lui. Il était bien trop ivre pour rentrer seul. Si la plupart appréciaient de perdre ainsi le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, lui ne le supportait pas, il luttait maintenant pour garder les idées claires. Il avait donc décidé d'agir et de partir, il ne retirait plus aucun plaisir ni de la nourriture, ni du vin, ni du spectacle.

À présent qu'Esca était devant lui, il sentait une certaine force le porter. Il passa sa main droite autour du cou de son esclave et le tira vers lui avec force, il faillit même le faire tomber. Comme toujours, il le sentit résister.  
>- Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille.<br>Marcus avait presque sa tête sur son épaule, il le sentait toujours tendu sous ses doigts posés sur sa peau étonnement fraîche.  
>- Plus jamais, tu as compris ? lui dit-il les yeux dans les siens, en relâchant légèrement sa pression sur sa nuque.<br>- Oui, souffla Esca.  
>- Maintenant, fit-il en le libérant et en parlant un peu plus fort, aide-moi. On s'en va.<br>- Marcus, fit un des Romains couché près de lui. Tu pars déjà ? ! Avec ton barbare ? fit-il en souriant et en dévisageant ouvertement le celte.  
>Celui-ci resta de marbre, sans croiser le regard du romain qui avait pris la parole. Le barbare … n'était-ce pas lui, sa toge tâchée de sauce, ventripotent, affalée à manger tant et plus, se faisant sucer les doigts par une esclave ?<br>- Le dessert promet d'être extraordinaire, voyons ! reprit-il. Regarde, Aurelia est d'excellente composition ! termina-t-il en riant à gorge déployée.  
>Esca jeta un bref regard à cette Aurelia. Elle léchait de manière très suggestive et avec beaucoup d'application plusieurs des doigts dodus et pleins de bagues du Romain joufflu. Cela ne lui donna pas du tout envie … et à Marcus non plus apparemment.<br>- Tu regretteras demain ! ajouta-t-il manifestement ravi des attentions de la jeune esclave.  
>Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Esca qu'il allait très bientôt baisser son pantalon. D'autres l'avaient déjà fait et cela ne semblait déranger personne, à part lui-même bien sûr.<br>- Il faut m'excuser, je ne me sens pas bien, déclara simplement Marcus.

Il se leva et Esca s'approcha immédiatement pour attraper discrètement son bras. Fort heureusement, car la station debout était loin d'être évidente à maintenir … mais il le lâcha très vite quand il sentit qu'il se stabilisait. Il lui en fut vraiment reconnaissant, il comptait bien quitter le banquet comme il y était arrivé, ce que très peu de convives allaient faire. Mais cela lui sembla important. Venir avait été une erreur, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter un banquet, entouré des notables de Calleva. Le souvenir de sa vie de soldat était probablement encore trop vif pour supporter cette abondance de nourriture, mais surtout le gâchis qui en était fait. La nourriture du légionnaire était frugale malgré la vie dure qu'il avait à affronter. Quelques galettes de blé, un peu de lard, du vinaigre coupé avec de l'eau … Cela avait été son quotidien pendant plus de dix ans. Le contraste entre cette vie et ce banquet était tel, qu'elle lui semblait pour le moment, incompatible.

Marcus quitta le banquet soulagé d'avoir réussi à prendre cette décision avant d'être encore plus mal en point. Inutile de chercher à saluer le propriétaire, il l'avait cherché des yeux, avant qu'Esca n'arrive. Il avait fini par le repérer, fort occupé avec plusieurs jeunes hommes. À présent qu'il reposait sur ses jambes, il réalisait combien le chemin du retour promettait d'être difficile, bien qu'il fasse tout pour le cacher. Ce serait comme afficher une faiblesse, c'était impensable … il n'aurait pas dû chercher dans le vin un quelconque réconfort. Comme toujours, il fallait maintenant assumer les conséquences de ses actes, et tâcher de garder sa dignité.

Il marcha doucement vers la sortie, Esca sur ses talons. Malgré cette précaution, son pied glissa sur ce qui lui sembla être un reste de lièvre qu'il n'avait pas vu … il évitait de trop bouger la tête et fixait plutôt le but à atteindre : le bout de la pièce. Esca le rattrapa par le bras lui évitant la chute et quand, lentement, il réussit à voir son visage, il n'y vit qu'un amusement sans une once de moquerie. A la seconde glissage, Esca sourit un peu plus et, cette fois il en fit de même. La situation n'était pas ridicule, juste drôle. Il continua à avancer, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le regard trouble, il se sentait lourd et il avait terriblement chaud. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter cette pièce surchauffée et respirer un air frais. Il accéléra le pas sentant la douce brise de la nuit arriver jusqu'à lui et évidement, cela lui valut une glissade de plus, rattrapée, de justesse cette fois, par un Esca hilare comme il le fut aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à rire de ses maladresses à quelques mètres seulement des grandes portes qui encadraient l'entrée de cette pièce. Plusieurs esclaves les dépassèrent, l'un deux leur proposa une coupe de vin, d'autres du sanglier … ils refusèrent bien sûr.

Marcus n'était pas un Romain comme les autres, Esca le savait déjà, mais à chaque fois qu'il en avait la confirmation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

L'air de la nuit fit le plus grand bien à Marcus, il en avait rêvé, le respirer le fit revivre. Son mal-être sembla se diluer dans cette brise fraîche des plus agréables. Le Celte ne disait rien, il l'observait simplement. Il le guida à travers le jardin étonnement éclairé par des torches plantées dans la terre, jusqu'à l'entrée de la villa. Marcus s'assit sur un banc en pierre tandis que son esclave allait chercher leurs chevaux aux écuries.  
>- Est-ce que tu vas monter ? lui demanda-t-il en revenant, les rênes des chevaux entre les mains.<br>Le chemin du retour n'était pas très long, mais bien assez pour faire une mauvaise chute. Il n'y avait aucune raison de monter seul maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que lui et son esclave, qu'il s'était soustrait au regard et au jugement des autres romains, il pouvait être lui-même.  
>- Non, décida-t-il.<br>Esca l'aida à monter comme l'avaient fait avant lui de nombreuses fois ses soldats, mains croisées et le dos courbé. Il avait alors placé son pied dans ses mains et il s'était facilement hissé sur le cheval. Son esclave l'avait immédiatement rejoint. Il mena tranquillement les deux chevaux, mais Marcus lui fit accélérer le pas quand il sentit nausée refaire surface.

Il vit avec bonheur la villa d'Aquila se profiler au loin. Esca abandonna bien vite les chevaux, Marcus avait davantage besoin de ses soins qu'eux. Ils allaient devoir attendre le lendemain … il leur murmura des excuses, en Celte, à leurs oreilles. Tout était silencieux dans la villa, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur comme deux voleurs … mais les portes qu'Esca ouvrit grinçant terriblement en firent de bien mauvais voleurs. Une fois dans la chambre de Marcus, il lui enleva rapidement sa toge.

Marcus avait hâte, elle semblait bien plus lourde à porter que d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce vêtement peu pratique pour bouger, mais là, il lui tenait terriblement chaud. Il s'assit sur le lit tandis que son esclave lui délassait ses chaussures … une scène qui lui sembla familière, le premier service que lui avait rendu Esca en arrivant dans la villa, après lui avoir dit qu'il le détestait … les choses entre eux avaient évolué lui semblait-il. La nausée se faisait plus violente et Esca courut chercher un seau.

Il revint juste à temps pour le donner à Marcus. Celui-ci tomba à genoux et se soulagea en de longs râles douloureux qui, malgré lui, tordirent les boyaux d'Esca. Mais cela sembla aller mieux ensuite, il partit néanmoins chercher quelques serviettes et de l'eau fraîche. Il finit de le déshabiller, sans qu'aucun d'eux deux ne sente le besoin de parler. Il passa le linge frais sur son corps, pour le laver, le rafraîchir. Marcus sembla apprécier l'attention, en tout cas c'était ce qu'Esca aurait souhaité et apprécié à sa place. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, malgré le faible éclairage il reconnût ça et là de petites ou de plus importantes cicatrices. Des souvenirs de batailles comme lui en portait. Marcus se laissait faire, comme tout maître romain, ce qui en temps normal aurait agacé Esca et pourtant … cela lui faisait plutôt plaisir. Il s'était attaché à ce romain, il l'avait vu tellement souffrir de sa jambe qu'il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir à nouveau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier de son état. Mais ce souci viscéral venait aussi de sa condition, il le savait pertinemment. Sa vie dépendait de la sienne, de ses décisions sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant les influencer. Alors, c'était aussi par égoïsme qu'il veillait ainsi sur son maître.

Il détestait cette idée. Celle de s'être transformé en un esclave et d'agir comme tel. Cela le mettait en colère, pas contre lui-même, mais contre Marcus. Il avait le pouvoir de le libérer et ne le faisait pas. Il le traitait mieux que la plupart de ses autres maîtres romains, mais … il était toujours son esclave.

Ses pensées avaient dû transpirer dans ses gestes ou sur son visage, car il surprit un regard curieux du Romain qui occupait ses pensées. Esca lui tendit son vêtement de nuit et tandis qu'il s'allongeait dans son lit. Il sortit nettoyer le seau dans le lac, en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il pensait trouver Marcus endormit en revenant, mais pas du tout, il avait les yeux grand ouverts fixés au plafond. Le Celte sortit deux couvertures du coffre, en installa une sur le sol pour s'isoler du froid et partit souffler les petites lampes à huile qui garnissaient le nouveau et imposant porte-lampe.  
>- Non, ne les éteint pas ... demanda Marcus. Je ne l'aime pas, mais vois-tu, il donne une jolie lumière.<br>Esca laissa les lampes brûler et vint se coucher au pied du lit son maître.  
>- Comme au banquet ce soir, reprit Marcus en se penchant pour observer l'installation de son esclave.<br>Il ne fit aucune remarque, mais lui donna un de ses coussins. Vomir lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais il sentait toujours un poids sur l'estomac. Il craignait d'être à nouveau malade, avoir son esclave sur place serait, dans ce cas, fort pratique. Il remarqua que, contrairement à lui, il dormait torse nu.  
>- As-tu remarqué Esca ? Insista-t-il.<br>- Non. Mon esprit était occupé ailleurs.  
>Marcus sourit un peu, il ne s'attendait pas à une remarque si ouverte.<br>- Qu'as-tu remarqué alors ?  
>- Le gâchis, tous ces animaux chassés … pour rien. Personne ne devrait manger autant ni, utiliser la nourriture de cette manière.<br>- C'est un peu l'effet que cela m'a fait … murmura Marcus en se penchant vers son esclave, surpris par l'avis tranché exprimé sans crainte.  
>- Ne te penche pas ainsi, lui fit Esca en souriant.<br>- Oh, je sais me tenir, rétorqua Marcus un peu vexé en se remettant à sa place.  
>- Je sais, Marcus Flavius Aquila. Bien mieux que ce que j'ai vu ce soir, murmura-t-il.<br>Marcus fixait le plafond en souriant malgré la tristesse qu'il avait sentie dans ses mots. Il appréciait d'entendre son nom dans la bouche de son esclave celte. Il l'avait prononcé avec une touche de fierté qui le flattait grandement.  
>- Pour en revenir à l'éclairage, c'est un point important et ce porte-lampe crée un effet intéressant.<p>

Pas de réponse, pas de remarque : inutile de poursuivre. Comme il l'avait déjà pressenti, un Celte ne pouvait comprendre cet art subtil typiquement romain, et grec.  
>- Enfin, fit-il en soupirant, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me retrouve avec ça dans cette chambre.<br>- Ah bon, hoqueta le celte avant de se taire.  
>- Quoi ?<br>Pas de réponse.  
>- Esca, l'admonesta-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi elle t'a fait un cadeau ? s'étonna-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé.  
>- Non, je ne vois pas, dit-il rapidement sous le coup de la colère. Mais dis-moi donc, l'encouragea Marcus en se calmant, sur un ton de défi le regard au plafond. Il prit une profonde inspiration.<br>- Cela me paraît évident.  
>Cette fois, Marcus se pencha vers lui.<br>- Comment ça, évident ? !  
>- Hey ! fit le Celte outré.<br>Marcus le trouva fort décontracté, ses mains sous sa tête. Mais son état lamentable le rattrapa.  
>- Oulà, tu as raison …<br>La nausée revenait au pas de course et la pièce tournait autour de lui accentuant cet effet. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que tout serait à nouveau à sa place en les rouvrant. Ce fut le cas, mais il prit plusieurs coussins et les plaça dans son dos. Il ne pouvait plus s'allonger.  
>- Bon alors ? le pressa-t-il.<br>- C'est pour Octavia.  
>- Comment … commença-t-il, mais la suite ne passa pas la barrière de ses lèvres.<br>Lentement, la révélation faisait son chemin dans son esprit.  
>- Pour arranger les choses entre vos familles. Elle est certaine de te plaire, clarifia Esca.<br>- Quoi ? ! Mais pas du tout. Elle se trompe complètement.  
>- Pourtant, il y avait des signes ...<br>- C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna Marcus.  
>- La manière dont elle te regarde et je pensais que, toi aussi, tu …<br>- Eh bien tu t'es trompé, le coupa Marcus. Et elle aussi. Dieu, cela va être compliqué, soupira le Romain.  
>- Elle est pourtant jolie, non ?<br>- Si, reconnut-il.  
>- Elle a l'esprit vif.<br>- C'est certain ...

- Tu ne la voudrais pas comme femme ? se hasarda finalement le Celte.  
>- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ? Riposta le Romain en riant.<br>- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pour elle qu'un …  
>- Objet, le coupa Marcus. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, fit-il en pesant ses mots.<br>Le sérieux d'Esca lui avait fait retrouver le sien. Même si Esca se comportait comme un esclave, cela ne signifiait pas que cela lui plaisait, c'était même une évidence. Mais les choses étaient ainsi, il avait perdu cette guerre. Son peuple avait été soumis et les combattants réduits en esclavage. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.  
>- Je crois que tu te trompes, tu es celte et donc intéressant, ajouta-t-il malgré tout.<br>- Je suis un esclave, donc insignifiant, s'entêta Esca.  
>L'amertume alourdissait les mots, les rendant pesants dans le silence de la chambre.<br>- Pas insignifiant, rectifia lentement Marcus.  
>- Pour qui ? Pour … toi ? se risqua Esca dont la voix trahissait son émotion et ses hésitations.<br>Sa voix avait tremblé, il n'aimait pas afficher ainsi sa servitude ni son intérêt pour le Romain, pourtant … c'était la réalité. Et il voulait savoir … ce qu'en pensait Marcus.  
>- Oui, pour moi, répondit Marcus avec un sourire satisfait. Et toi, alors, avec … ta Celte ? lança-t-il pour quitter ce sujet douloureux pour son esclave.<br>- Aëla ?  
>- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ! fit-il en riant.<br>Son rire et ses paroles l'étonnèrent, probablement autant qu'Esca qui ne disait plus rien. Décidément, il ne lui fallait plus boire de la sorte, il riait pour n'importe quoi.  
>- Non, opposa lentement Esca.<br>Son hésitation n'échappa pas à Marcus malgré l'alcool qui compromettait grandement ses facultés de déduction, mais qui déliait manifestement les langues ... la sienne et celle de son esclave pourtant sobre.  
>- C'est ça, ironisa-t-il. Il y a des signes ! répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.<br>- Pas plus qu'avec Octavia.  
>- Les apparences sont contre nous alors, conclut Marcus en riant. Enfin, il va falloir que je clarifie la situation, soupira-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité. Mais comment ? Elle ne comprend rien … elle n'écoute rien, elle ne sait pas comment se comporter …<br>- Malum est mulier, sed necessarium malum*, fit Esca amusé en baillant.  
>- Tu te transformes en Romain Esca … murmura Marcus amusé à son tour. Raconte-moi un peu, qu'as-tu vu à la villa après t'être <em>enfui<em> ? Sans mon accord, lui reprocha-t-il.  
>- Je ne sais pas. Rien … fit-il gêné.<br>Le sourire de Marcus, invisible pour son esclave, s'agrandit encore un peu.  
>- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Raconte-moi, ordonna-t-il.<br>Esca raconta ce que ses déambulations lui avaient permis de découvrir. Assurément, la villa était grandiose. Le jardin, qu'ils avaient parcouru, regorgeait de statues, parfois bien cachées dans la végétation et de fontaines qu'Esca avait trouvées fascinantes. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il avait ouvert quelques portes, discrètement, et découvert des bains privés ainsi qu'un petit temple avec un masque recouvert d'or ... Il lui conta enfin son passage dans les cuisines.  
>- Tu as bien fait Esca de quitter le banquet, le rassura-t-il après son récit.<br>Même s'il avait dû le faire quérir et qu'il s'était attiré quelques regards curieux. Ce banquet typique dans sa culture n'avait pas d'équivalent chez les Celtes, du moins il le présumait. Même lui ne s'était pas senti à sa place, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il se soit soustrait à ce spectacle. Il aimait que son esclave prenne des initiatives, il les approuvait. Pour le moment il l'avait toujours fait avec intelligence et il était, par ailleurs, très attentionné avec lui. Il le servait avec le dévouement d'un esclave qui serait à ses côtés depuis longtemps ... Il l'avait un peu inquiété sciemment pour voir sa réaction et réaffirmer son autorité … Il s'était senti embarrassé, c'était ce qu'il voulait.  
>- Tu as bien fait aussi de manger, ajouta Marcus.<br>Esca lui semblait encore bien maigre. Si cette esclave ne lui avait pas proposé un plat, en aurait-il réclamé un ? Rien n'était moins sûr.  
>- Dormons, décida Marcus. Peut-être, les choses seront plus claires demain … murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, les mains posées sur son aigle.<p>

- Esca ? Murmura Marcus.  
>Il avait fait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, <em>son<em> cauchemar celui qui revenait sans cesse hanter ses nuits comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il y pense toute la journée … son père, perdu dans une forêt, perdant l'aigle, la vie et l'honneur ... Comme toujours, une angoisse terrible l'étreignait au cœur de la nuit, le faisant trembler, accélérant son pouls … ses rêves étaient d'un tel réalisme, qu'il semblait les vivre. Même éveillé, il avait du mal à réaliser que tout n'était que le fruit de son imagination ... Aujourd'hui, il sentait en plus le contenu de son estomac prendre le chemin inverse de celui naturel ...  
>- Esca, répéta-t-il.<br>- Le seau ? Fit une voix endormie.

- Non … répondit finalement Marcus, ça passe.  
>Mais pas l'angoisse qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.<br>- Je devrais être mort ...  
>Marcus réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Cela finit de le réveiller. Sa pensée s'était échappée ... Peut-être que l'intimité de la nuit noire, l'huile des lampes s'étant épuisée, était propice aux confidences ... ou plus probablement, cela était dû à son état lamentable. Il se jura de ne plus boire à s'en rendre malade comme il l'était à présent.<br>- Si tu meurs, je meurs, murmura le Celte.  
>- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Marcus dont l'esquisse d'un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres tremblantes.<br>Il avait pourtant raison, c'était même une des raisons pour lesquelles son oncle l'avait acheté … malgré son courage suicidaire qui avait suscité son admiration et celle de son oncle. Contrairement à lui, sa mise à mort l'avait révolté et poussé à agir. Il était responsable de lui … sans son aide, il serait mort et vu comme il cherchait les ennuis, Esca aurait toujours besoin de sa protection.

Se résigner … voilà ce qui ressemblait le plus à la mort. Dans cette arène, il avait vu Esca résigné devant cette mort annoncée. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte ? Il l'imaginait mal baisser ainsi les bras … pourtant, il l'avait fait et lui ne l'avait pas supporté. Pas plus qu'il ne supportait de faire une croix sur l'aigle perdu par son père. Cela était en train de dévorer son âme.  
>- Il faut dormir Marcus … fit une voix paresseuse qui le tira de ses pensées vers la réalité. Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever ...<br>Marcus ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer l'usage de son nom qu'Esca n'employait pratiquement jamais. Cela le fit sourire malgré lui, il eut envie de rappeler à l'ordre son esclave bien trop familier, mais la force lui manqua. Le sommeil le happa.

* * *

><p>* Malum est mulier, sed necessarium malum.<br>La femme est un mal, mais un mal nécessaire (!).  
><em>Autant dire que je n'adhère pas ^^<em>


	23. Chapitre 23

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Malentendu<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus naviguait dans un demi-sommeil, il semblait ondoyer sur une mer calme, enveloppé dans un brouillard qui étouffait les bruits de la maison … un monde calme d'où volontairement il ne faisait rien pour sortir. Il s'y sentait bien, aucune ombre menaçante ou fantôme du passé pour raviver de douloureux souvenirs … juste le néant dans lequel son esprit flottait, apaisé lui semblait-il. Mais tout cela changea quand, après avoir vaguement entendu des pas, un bruit tonitruant le fit sortir de son état de semi-conscience. L'espace d'un éclair, la brume se dissipa, la peur lui fit accélérer le cœur et ouvrir les yeux. D'un mouvement brusque, il se retrouva, hagard, assis dans son lit.<p>

Il vit immédiatement son oncle dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres … il se laissa aller dans le lit en soupirant, mais sans néanmoins refermer les yeux. Après un réveil pareil, cela était impossible surtout que son injustice l'irritait, le réveillant encore un peu plus. Il sentit immédiatement un terrible mal de tête le rattraper. Il posa ses mains sur ses tempes, tentant désespérément de limiter sa progression …  
>- Oh ! s'exclama Aquila en entrant dans la chambre. Cette odeur ! Esca, fit-il donnant un petit coup de pied sur sa couche, fais quelque chose, tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.<br>Tiens, Marcus avait oublié que celui-ci dormait au pied de son lit … Le Celte se leva immédiatement et Marcus surprit un visage fort ensommeillé, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et pieds nus, il saisit le seau qu'il avait posé à la droite de son maître, ouvrit en grand les portes en face de son lit et … sortit, probablement. Marcus avait fermé les yeux, ébloui par l'éclat du soleil qui avait envahi la pièce.

- Alors, cette soirée ? demanda Aquila.  
>Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira à nouveau, il semblait très satisfait de son entrée … mais lui, ne savait que lui répondre. Les yeux mi-clos, il devina la silhouette de son oncle qui faisait le tour du lit. Il rapprocha une chaise … malheur, il se préparait apparemment à un compte rendu détaillé.<br>- Que fait cet esclave … jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.  
>Comme un aiguillon qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair, Marcus se redressa brusquement en rouvrant les yeux. L'injustice de la remarque le toucha plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Hier soir, ses gestes et même la discussion qu'ils avaient eue ensemble lui avaient été d'un grand secours. Assurément, il était là quand il avait besoin de lui. La remarque d'Aquila s'ajoutait à la manière dont il le traitait ces derniers temps et qui le gênait. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, cela lui déplaisait d'autant plus.<p>

Il aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il venait justement de le chasser, mais heureusement la volonté lui manqua. Cela aurait été inapproprié. Pour son oncle, pour lui-même et même pour Esca qui n'était pas là, mais qui savait fort bien se défendre seul.  
>- Le vin devait être excellent, non ? Taquina Aquila, manifestement amusé par la l'état lamentable de son filleul.<br>Cela était pour lui le signe qu'il avait profité de la soirée …  
>- Certes … il y avait beaucoup de monde, j'ai fait connaissance avec quelques personnes …<br>- Bien, bien. Il faut sortir plus souvent et t'amuser ainsi.  
>Marcus ne voulait pas trop le décevoir, surtout maintenant qu'il avait entrevu la douleur qui l'habitait lui aussi. Néanmoins, il ne pourrait lui cacher bien longtemps sa répugnance pour ce genre de divertissement. Un de ses amis finirait bien par lui raconter la soirée et son départ précipité … Il valait mieux qu'il comprenne auquel cas, connaissant l'enthousiasme de son oncle, il allait se retrouver invité à toutes les fêtes de Calleva.<br>- Ce n'était pas amusant, rétorqua-t-il froidement.  
>- Ça viendra Marcus, fit Aquila avec sagesse en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les jambes. Tu dois oublier ton ancienne vie …<br>Il se tut en voyant Esca revenir du jardin les mains vides. Il l'observa tandis qu'il se plaçait lentement dans un coin de la pièce, toujours aussi peu habillé. Marcus resta quant à lui concentré sur son oncle. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard, l'étonna une fois de plus. Il fut stupéfait de voir ses traits changer si vite, de constater à quel point ils se durcissaient.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner ? Reprocha Aquila.<br>Esca releva la tête et interrogea son maître du regard sans pour autant bouger. La colère qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de son oncle l'amusa énormément. Cela conforta Marcus, il n'avait nullement besoin de voler à son secours, le Celte se défendait très bien par lui-même.

Petit déjeuner … pas sûr que son estomac le supporte. Il leva les sourcils en signe d'indécision, il avait la bouche sèche, mais absolument pas faim. Il prit une inspiration … le poids sur son estomac s'était clairement allégé, remplacé par un mal de tête terrible, un véritable cataclysme faisait rage dans sa tête ... L'un n'était pas mieux que l'autre.  
>- Quelques fruits peut-être ? proposa-t-il à Esca.<br>Celui-ci hocha la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas mesuré, sous le regard colérique d'Aquila.

- Tu t'y feras Marcus, reprit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son filleul. On en passe tous par là.  
>Marcus se redressa, intéressé, il avait besoin de repères dans cette nouvelle vie et son oncle était passé par les mêmes étapes, pas au même âge, mais quand bien même, il avait l'expérience. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis tandis qu'il l'enveloppait de son regard, il était sincèrement concerné par son bien-être.<br>- Tu savais alors, réalisa Marcus.  
>- Bien sûr, mais tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Le retour à la vie civile n'est pas une chose facile et il te faudra d'autres banquets et fêtes pour t'habituer. Mais cela viendra, je peux de l'assurer. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, mais cela me semble bien parti …<br>Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste ample vers le candélabre. Marcus soupira bruyamment, c'en était trop, il désirait plus que tout fermer ces portes qui donnaient sur le jardin et qui laissaient entrer un soleil douloureux dans son état. Il désirait plus que tout se rendormir en espérant que cela chasse ses douleurs … mais parler affaires féminines lui semblait au-delà de ses forces, en particulier avec son oncle. Encore, avec Esca cela avait été drôle, mais lui allait prendre cette affaire très au sérieux. Il était bien trop fatigué pour faire valoir son avis avec la force nécessaire pour le convaincre.  
>- Très bien, très bien, le rassura Aquila compréhensif. Nous avons le temps, fit-il en se levant. Repose-toi, nous reparlerons de tout cela quand tu auras mangé.<p>

Esca, revêtu cette fois d'une tunique et chaussé, choisit ce moment-là pour réapparaître un plateau en main, une image familière à présent. Il le posa le plateau sur les genoux de son maître tandis qu'Aquila les laissait. Marcus était en train d'envisager de manger quand il vit du coin de l'œil son esclave partir à son tour. Il s'en étonna, car malgré son état et son mal de crâne, il se souvenait parfaitement de leur conversation. Il se souvenait de tout.

Esca quitta la chambre de son maître avec une idée précise de ce qui allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Il connaissait bien l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il l'avait expérimenté plusieurs fois avec des alcools bien plus forts et meilleurs d'ailleurs, que ce vin qu'ils chérissaient tant. Il avait bien reconnu les signes typiques du mal de tête qui vous accable après ce genre de nuit. Le médecin lui avait donné ce qu'il fallait pour lutter contre les siens, il allait préparer le remède pour Marcus. Soustrait de tout regard, il en profita pour s'étirer, la nuit avait été courte et le sol peu confortable pour dormir. Il s'était réveillé un peu plus raide que d'habitude sans le confort de sa paillasse ou plutôt l'habitude de ne plus dormir attaché d'une quelconque manière, tel un animal.

Aquila semblait encore lui en vouloir depuis l'épisode de la veille, à moins que cela ne soit sa vraie nature qui se révélait. L'expérience d'Esca lui faisait préférer la seconde explication, Aquila le traitait maintenant comme un maître Romain bien qu'il soit, de toute évidence, bien plus magnanime que ses anciens maîtres. Mais cette attitude n'était absolument pas une source d'inquiétude pour lui, Marcus avait toujours besoin de ses services qu'il lui rendait de bon cœur. Dans la petite remise qu'il venait de rejoindre, il appuya son dos contre le mur froid. S'enticher d'un Romain, vraiment … la vie était parfois bien étrange. Elle était à présent si différente de celle qu'il avait connue …

Un vieux souvenir lui revint en tête, il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais … il lui semblait se souvenir d'une séance chez le druide du village, où ce dernier lui avait parlé de **_ses_** vies. Il était très jeune à l'époque, il n'avait pas compris la signification ni la portée de ses paroles ... à présent, il aurait aimé se souvenir précisément de ce que le druide lui avait révélé ou conseillé. Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, malheureusement. Néanmoins, il se sentit apaisé comme si la magie du druide faisait à nouveau son effet. Ce qu'il vivait était sa destinée, écrite depuis longtemps et dont le druide avait eu connaissance. Il n'y avait plus à douter. Ragaillardi, il prépara rapidement le médicament de Marcus.

Il le retrouva cloué au lit, souffrant, pâle ou plutôt grisâtre ce qui lui tira malgré lui un sourire qu'il tenta de cacher. Marcus avait néanmoins mangé quelques fruits, ces Romains … ils ne se laisseraient jamais mourir de faim. Il lui tendit la préparation. Marcus la considéra avec suspicion.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il très méfiant.<br>- Mon médicament pour les maux de tête, très efficace.  
>Le Romain saisit alors le verre et en avala le contenu d'une traite. Le Celte ne put s'empêcher de rire, il devait vraiment souffrir le martyre.<br>- Merci, fit Marcus en lui rendant le verre, ignorant le rire quelque peu moqueur de son esclave. Tu peux manger ce qu'il reste. Assis toi, proposa-t-il en désignant le lit de la tête.  
>Il se leva lentement pour s'étirer, mais Esca, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. La proposition était plus qu'inhabituelle, même pour Marcus.<br>- Vas-y, insista le Romain en remarquant l'attitude de son esclave, en poussant le plateau vers lui. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le gâchis ? !  
>Esca fit ce que son maître lui demandait, en espérant que cela reste entre eux. Il avait bien vu que sa réaction l'amusait, mais il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment pourquoi il lui proposait ce genre de familiarité …<p>

Marcus fit le tour du lit pour aller sur la terrasse, à l'ombre d'une vigne vierge. Il aimait sentir la pierre froide sous ses pieds et la brise caresser ses jambes nues. Du concret, des choses simples auxquelles se raccrocher. Au bout de quelques minutes, il constata que le médicament commençait à agir, la tempête sous son crâne perdait de sa force. Ce retour à un certain calme était bien appréciable. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il constata avec satisfaction que son esclave avait mangé une partie de son assiette. Il était toujours si mince, qu'il lui fallait veiller à ce qu'il mange plus. Esca se releva prestement comme pris en faute, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Marcus avait simplement envie qu'il se sente plus à l'aise à ses côtés. Il en ressentait le besoin, l'envie. Il était pour lui ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami, un soutien dans cette phase de réajustement à la vie civile.  
>- C'est vrai que c'est efficace, fit Marcus avec soulagement. Est-ce que tu as toujours besoin du médicament ?<br>- Pas depuis quelques jours, réalisa Esca.  
>Au moins trois ou quatre jours, réfléchit-il. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était entièrement guéri ? Il l'espérait.<br>- Tant mieux. À propos de la nuit dernière …  
>Marcus ne finit pas sa phrase, hésitant soudain sur ce qu'il allait dire, il enleva plutôt sa tunique. Esca ne dit rien, il se mit à déposer au sol les objets disposés sur le dessus du coffre de sa chambre. Des objets de culte, mais Esca ne devait même pas en avoir conscience. Marcus les avait pourtant toujours retrouvés à leur place exacte, il avait même remarqué qu'il les nettoyait. Il prenait soin de ses affaires … Esca lui tendit des vêtements propres.<br>- Je me souviens de tout, révéla-t-il en s'habillant.  
>- Moi aussi, rétorqua immédiatement Esca, ce qui fit franchement rire le Romain.<br>Il découvrit, alors, le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son esclave avant que celui-ci ne se concentrât sur le rangement du coffre. Cela frisait l'impertinence, mais cette complicité était bien trop agréable pour qu'il la gâche comme tant d'autres le faisaient. Tant que chacun connaissait sa place, il ne voyait pas le mal à avoir ce genre de familiarités avec son esclave. Il allait même l'encourager dans ce sens. Esca se releva, lui tendit sa ceinture qui parachevait sa tenue.  
>- Attends, ordonna-t-il en saisissant son bras tandis qu'Esca emportait son linge sale.<br>Celui-ci, surpris, plongea son regard dans le sien. Même s'il avait toute son attention, le Romain ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il voulait une certaine proximité, il en avait besoin.  
>- Ce que je t'ai demandé hier, commença Marcus dans un murmure, en prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage, reste vrai. À moins que je ne te l'ordonne directement, tu restes à mes côtés. Est-ce clair ?<br>Esca hocha la tête, mais il lut une certaine incompréhension dans ses yeux.  
>- Tu peux y aller, fit-il en relâchant son bras.<br>Les choses se clarifieraient d'elles-mêmes. Il lui fallait simplement un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait et agir en conséquence.

Marcus récupéra vite de sa nuit d'ivresse et Esca tâcha d'agir comme il lui avait demandé. Ce qu'il avait pris la veille pour de la confiance n'était probablement qu'une punition pour sa conduite. Il ne voulait plus qu'il n'aille nulle part sans un ordre direct. Il restreignait considérablement sa faible autonomie et cela lui faisait mal. Mal à son amour propre, sans parler de sa déception, pour quoi le prenait-il ? Un chien, tout au mieux. Il avait vu comment les Romains les traitaient, souvent mieux que leurs esclaves. Comme toujours, il cacherait sa déception, ravalerait sa fierté et serrerait les dents en continuant de servir celui qui avait sauvé sa misérable vie. S'il avait su … il n'aurait pourtant pas agi différemment la veille au soir.

En début d'après-midi, Marcus lui donna néanmoins l'occasion de consumer sa colère. Il saisit sa chance. Le Romain en bien meilleure forme, après quelques foulées, lui mit une épée entre les mains avec pour ordre de se battre avec lui.

Ce qu'il fit avec une application et un enthousiasme qui étonnèrent visiblement le Romain. Lui-même se surprit, ses réflexes étaient intacts et sa force toujours la même. Il fut particulièrement fier de certains coups qui prirent le Romain par surprise, car il constata rapidement qu'il avait bien plus de technique que lui. Son maître lui avait clairement indiqué qu'ils devaient éviter de se blesser, mais qu'il ne devait pas retenir ses coups … il se battait presque comme si sa vie en dépendait, un excellent défouloir. Malheureusement, Octavia les rejoignit assez vite. Il la vit le premier et, inattentif, il se retrouva immédiatement à terre, une épée sous la gorge. Il répondit au sourire de satisfaction de Marcus par de gros yeux en direction de la jeune femme qui s'approchait. Marcus jeta un coup d'œil et soupira longuement en relâchant sa respiration.  
>- On continue, murmura-t-il en tendant sa main pour aider Esca à se relever. Fais comme si elle n'était pas là. Enfin, tu peux la saluer, mais pas plus. C'est clair ?<br>- Je ferais comme tu me l'ordonnes, répondit Esca le visage soudain fermé.  
>Il n'allait pas facilement digérer la requête de Marcus, chaque nouvel ordre était plus douloureux qu'auparavant. Il n'avait pas envie d'être plaisant, juste l'esclave qu'il voulait avoir à ses ordres.<br>- Reprenons alors, ajouta Esca froidement.  
>Il vit les sourcils de Marcus se froncer, mais il ne dit rien, Octavia venait de les rejoindre.<p>

* * *

><p><em>C'est toujours la course pour poster, mais ouf il est prêt ... j'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^<em>


	24. Chapitre 24

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

_NB1 : désolé pour le retard, mais mon fils est parti ce matin au ski avec l'école, cela m'a accaparée question logistique, et puis ... c'étaient les soldes ^_^_

_NB2 : binomecat, je suis désolée que tu aies été déçue par Marcus-Channing Tatum (je l'ai été moi aussi dans le film) mais j'adore ta remarque ! ! Cela signifie que tu as aimé le Marcus de cette histoire, j'en suis ravie ^_^ _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Une déception<strong>

* * *

><p>- Marcus ! Appela Octavia en arrivant au niveau des deux hommes.<br>Si l'épée du Romain continuait à fendre les airs, son adversaire ne répondait plus du tout de la même manière. Au début de leur entraînement, il avait été agressif, malin et débordant d'entrain, mais il contrait à présent tout au plus les coups de son maître.  
>- Bonjour Octavia, fit Marcus en se tournant brièvement vers elle quand elle fut arrivée à leur niveau.<br>Esca nota son grand sourire ainsi que son regard appréciateur qui détaillait ouvertement son maître. Il la comprenait … simplement vêtu d'une tunique sans manches, Octavia pouvait à loisir admirer les muscles gonflés du Romain. Ses yeux brillants indiquaient sans doute possible qu'elle appréciait cette vision. Elle ne cachait plus du tout son intérêt, ce qui promettait d'être amusant.  
>- Octavia, fit Esca poliment en inclinant la tête.<br>- Esca, répondit-elle comme si elle le découvrait, quittant des yeux lentement et à regret son champion. Comment vas-tu ?  
>- Bien, merci.<br>- Bien, bien, fit-elle distraitement en reportant son attention sur Marcus.  
>- Allez, fit justement Marcus d'un coup de tête vers son esclave.<br>Ils reprirent leur jeu d'épées et si Esca se sentait quelque peu gêné par la présence de la jeune romaine, il l'oublia très vite. Il avait bien plus important sous les yeux. Un parfait soldat romain.

Il en avait connu d'autres, dans d'autres circonstances, des circonstances bien plus terribles. Y repenser lui donnait la rage de vaincre, mais à sa manière. Fort différente de celle de Marcus, il l'avait déjà éprouvée et constaté qu'elle permettait de contrer la technique romaine au corps à corps. Mais aujourd'hui, la terre ne sentait pas le sang des siens, sa peau n'était plus recouverte de sang et de sueur, la mort ne rôdait pas. Non, aujourd'hui, il lisait dans le regard du soldat en face de lui de l'étonnement, mais aussi de l'amusement. Rien à voir avec les regards sombres, froids, enragés, sanguinaires -parfois fous !- qui s'étaient posés sur sa carcasse pendant les batailles. Octavia les contemplait sagement, se permettant parfois quelques commentaires ou applaudissements. C'était pour elle un divertissement comme elle pouvait en voir dans les arènes. Comment pouvait-on réduire un affrontement avec mise à mort à un divertissement ? ! Cela dépassait son entendement. La vie des hommes ne comptait pas, tout comme celle des bêtes, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il avait compris cela en lisant cet épais livre, le peuple romain, les citoyens comme ils s'appelaient, était écrasé par le destin de leur peuple tout entier. Pas d'individualité, tout un peuple en mouvement au profit des empereurs … Cela rendait les soldats irrespectueux, dominateurs, fourches et sanguinaires. Tout l'inverse du peuple celte, dont l'esprit résidait dans ses petites tribus et pour qui la vie était sacrée même s'ils en faisaient eux aussi le commerce.

Marcus ne prêtait volontairement aucune attention à la jeune romaine et à chaque regard du Celte, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait avoir toute son attention. La manœuvre était brutale, mais elle avait néanmoins l'avantage d'être claire. Au bout de quelque temps, Octavia lassée d'être délaissée, tenta de les attirer en leur faisant miroiter vin, fruits, fromages, mais … Marcus refusa poliment et fermement à chaque proposition. Esca voyait grandir son dépit, son sourire se faner, la déception transformer ses traits. Plus le temps passait, plus elle comprenait qu'elle n'aurait pas le beau centurion redevenu citoyen à tout juste trente-et-un ans. Il lui tournait le dos et n'avait pas un regard pour elle. Elle les laissa en feignant d'aller saluer Aquila et moins d'un quart d'heure après, ils entendirent vaguement les adieux, puis les sabots de son cheval. Pas un instant Marcus n'avait perdu sa détermination, son visage strict était resté concentré sur Esca à qui il avait demandé beaucoup. Il n'avait pas parlé, mais ses regards et ses gestes l'avaient sans cesse encouragé et poussé à se dépasser. Chaque nouveau geste avait été répété plusieurs fois dans une phase d'entraînement, ses erreurs réparées jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent à une phase d'affrontement ...

Comme si le départ de la Romaine le libérait d'un fardeau, Esca se retrouva sur les fesses en en temps record, la pointe de l'épée de son maître sur son torse. Il était doué, nul doute là-dessus. Esca vit alors ses traits se détendre, heureux d'avoir gagné, heureux d'être libéré de sa prétendante. Il déplaça lentement son épée et Esca ne put réprimer un frisson quand il sentit la pointe quitter son torse. Marcus tendit une main amicale à son esclave accompagnée du sourire du vainqueur. Esca vit alors le centurion qu'avait dû être Marcus, déterminé et courageux, mais soucieux de ses hommes. Il dardait son regard sur lui, il se sentait jugé, mais dans le bon sens, cet homme le galvanisait. Il avait envie de se relever et de lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire mieux, qu'il pouvait le battre grâce à son agilité. Qu'aurait donné Octavia pour ce regard ? Beaucoup, car si le Romain n'était pas intéressé, elle semblait tout à fait éprise. Elle lui avait même fait de la peine quand elle avait quitté silencieusement son banc. Pourtant, elle était plus belle que jamais, ses longs cheveux peignés en arrière, son corps orné d'une robe délicate faite d'un tissu ressemblant à des lanières de diverses couleurs dont la teinte tirait sur le saumon. Esca réalisa à quel point son maître ne s'était pas attaché à elle … était-il attaché à quelqu'un ? Même avec son oncle, Esca avait parfois des doutes.  
>- Maintenant, fit-il, tu peux aller chercher de quoi nous récompenser.<br>Esca accepta la main tendue puis abandonna Marcus, le temps de préparer quelques victuailles. Avec l'arrivée d'Octavia, ils avaient passé du temps à s'entraîner, plus de temps que ce que Marcus avait envisagé en premier lieu, très probablement. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, son corps éreinté avait évacué toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie et emmagasinée.

Il choisit des fruits, du pain, du fromage, mais aussi un porridge que venait de préparer Stephanos. Il n'oublia pas, bien entendu, le vin qu'il transvasa dans un pichet et coupa avec de l'eau fraîche. Il retrouva Marcus assis sur le banc en pierre occupé par Octavia quelques instants auparavant, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Il avait momentanément perdu sa bonne humeur, Esca reconnut cet air grave qu'il avait parfois. Ses yeux étaient voilés, comme si toute vie les avait quittés. L'obscurité de son esprit prenait possession de ses traits et Esca n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il posa le plateau sur le banc près de lui. Marcus, en réalisant sa présence, lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
>- Tu as oublié ton verre et ton assiette, fit-il en inspectant ce qu'avait amené le Celte. Vas-y.<br>Ce dernier se leva et repartit aussitôt vers la villa.  
>- Et que cela ne se reproduise pas, ajouta-t-il.<br>Le Celte se retourna et fit un oui de la tête, incapable de parler, et accéléra le pas. Vraiment, il ne le comprenait plus. D'un côté, il le voulait en permanence à ses côtés, attendant un ordre pour bouger et par ailleurs, il le traitait bien plus familièrement qu'avant. Cette contradiction le laissait perplexe.

Marcus servit lui-même du porridge dans l'assiette d'Esca tandis que celui-ci remplissait les verres de vin. Ils étanchèrent en premier lieu leur soif, le soleil avait dardé ses rayons sur eux toute l'après-midi, ils étaient morts de soif comme Octavia l'avait bien compris ...  
>- Alors, tu te décides ? Se moqua Marcus.<br>Esca avait saisi son assiette sans toucher à son contenu.  
>- Tu n'as jamais goûté ce plat ? S'étonna le Romain.<br>- Si, répondit immédiatement Esca.  
>C'était même le plat du pauvre, il n'avait guère mangé que cela avant d'être esclave dans une villa.<br>- Mais, reprit le Celte, celui-ci semble différent …  
>- Je dois reconnaître que Stephanos excelle dans cette préparation, le coupa Marcus. Je ne sais quelles céréales il choisit, mais mélangées avec du miel et des fruits, c'est très bon. Goûte et mange, conclut-il d'un coup de tête vers l'assiette.<br>Esca plissa les yeux, pourquoi insistait-il sans cesse pour qu'il mange tant et plus ? Il porta précautionneusement une petite quantité à sa bouche. C'était étonnant et pas mauvais effectivement, doux et sucré.  
>- Tu vois ! s'exclama Marcus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Je te l'avais bien dit, conclut-il en mangeant, lui, une grosse cuillère de sa propre assiette.<br>Ils mangèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, piochant dans le même plat, tous deux silencieux. Esca ne mangea que très peu, la préparation de Stephanos était trop douce à son goût et bien trop riche.

L'après-midi était belle et calme, mais cela ne dura pas. Ils eurent une visite qui les surprit l'un autant que l'autre.  
>- Elle revient ! s'exclama Marcus déçu, en attendant les sabots d'un cheval sur l'allée de gravier.<br>- Ce n'est pas possible ...  
>- Va voir, je ne bouge pas, ordonna le Romain dont les traits s'étaient subitement assombris.<p>

Contre toute attente, c'étaient les rênes du cheval d'Octavius qu'Esca saisit, il descendit de son cheval en sautant.  
>- Esca ! Ravi de te revoir, fit-il en le saluant comme il se doit.<br>Il était plus grand que ce qu'il avait gardé en mémoire, plus massif également. Mais cela ne l'étonna guère, il n'avait pas les idées claires lors de leur première rencontre. Cette fois il avait pleinement conscience de la montagne rugueuse aux yeux fins, intensément bleus qui le scrutaient.  
>Marcus le rejoignit rapidement, son soulagement se lisait sur ses traits.<br>- Octavius, fit-il en attrapant son avant-bras, soit le bienvenu. Viens te désaltérer.

Quand Esca les rejoignit, après avoir amené le cheval à l'écurie, il fut étonné d'entendre des éclats de rire.  
>- Esca, fit Octavius en le voyant approcher, amusé lui sembla-t-il. Tu n'as pas fini ton assiette.<br>C'était donc cela qui les amusait, son soi-disant manque d'appétit. Évidemment pour des Romains, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais se tint à leur disposition les mains croisées devant lui.  
>- Va chercher un verre pour Octavius, lui ordonna Marcus en lui tendant le pichet.<br>Évidemment ! Il aurait pu le deviner.

oOoOoOoOo

- C'est drôle de le voir ici … fit remarquer Octavius en suivant la silhouette d'Esca qui se dirigeait vers la villa. À Calleva, j'ai vu un homme qui aimait vivre dangereusement.  
>- Je vois ce que tu veux dire … j'ai eu cette même impression dans l'arène.<br>- Tu as acheté un gladiateur ? ! Ce n'est pas habituel … il t'avait fait forte impression malgré son gabarit ?  
>Marcus tiqua sur cette remarque.<br>- Son gabarit n'est pas un problème, fit-il sérieusement. Il sait se battre et se défendre, il a la force et le courage nécessaire.  
>- Je vois, fit Octavius en regardant les épées qu'Esca n'avait pas encore rangées. Tu as de bien belles épées et une très belle villa.<br>- La villa n'est pas à moi et les épées font partie d'un cadeau.  
>- Mais ce bracelet militaire est bien le tien ? ! Le taquina Octavius.<br>- Oui, acquiesça Marcus en posant la main dessus.  
>Ce bracelet le quittait rarement. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de son passé militaire. Octavius eut le tac de ne pas en demander plus. De toute manière, il avait déjà probablement remarqué les cicatrices sur son genou et déduis sa retraite anticipée de l'armée.<p>

Esca revint avec le vin, le verre, du pain et du fromage. Octavius ne se fit pas prier pour manger et boire.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda finalement Marcus.<br>- Un désistement, fit-il en avalant sa bouchée.  
>Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Esca se tenait debout en retrait, mais suivait attentivement la conversation.<br>- J'organise des jeux, dans une forêt à un jour de marche, vers le nord.  
>- Quel genre de jeux ? Se renseigna Marcus.<br>- Chasse, pêche, orientation … des jeux faciles pour un soldat comme toi, plus difficiles pour les notables qui me payent pour les perdre en forêt.  
>- Centurion, corrigea Marcus.<br>Il sourit en imaginant la chose. Il posa son regard sur son esclave, mais celui-ci était stoïque.  
>- Tu peux venir avec ton porte-lance, ajouta Octavius à qui le regard de Marcus n'avait pas échappé. Trois jours en forêt, tout est déjà payé.<br>- Pourquoi me le proposes-tu alors ? Rétorqua Marcus, méfiant.  
>- Parce que, cela ne rendra la chasse que plus intéressante, se justifia Octavius en glissant son regard vers le Celte.<br>Marcus devina alors ses pensées, un Celte et un ancien centurion, rien de tel pour attirer les clients. Peut-être même que cette histoire de désistement était inventée pour l'attirer lui. Mais, peu lui importait. Quelques jours en forêt lui feraient le plus grand bien.  
>- Pourquoi pas … c'est d'accord.<br>- J'en suis heureux, répondit Octavius. Je passe vous chercher dans deux jours, inutile d'emporter des flèches ou des épées, j'ai tout le matériel. Oh, fit-il en se levant, cette forêt est réputée pour sa dangerosité, les loups bien sûr, mais elle abrite aussi des barbares.  
>- Comment assures-tu la défense de tes clients ?<br>- J'ai mes hommes. Au revoir Marcus, fit-il en le saluant.  
>- À dans deux jours.<p>

Le Celte lui emboîta le pas, puis ce fut au tour d'Octavius de le suivre jusqu'aux écuries, un endroit où ils pourraient parler seuls.  
>- Est-ce que tes blessures ont guéri ? Se renseigna-t-il.<br>- Je pourrais être son porte-lance, n'aie pas d'inquiétudes, rétorqua Esca.  
>- Je n'y pensais même pas ! Se moqua Octavius notant que le Celte était sur la défensive.<br>Ses gestes étaient brusques avec son cheval. Il l'arrêta.  
>- Est-ce que tu es déçu que ton maître ait accepté mon offre ?<br>Il l'était, dans une certaine mesure. Octavius était bien malin pour l'avoir si facilement deviné. Il était pourtant ravi de partir en forêt, mais il était vrai qu'il aurait aimé que Marcus … juge ce divertissement indigne de lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait, il se plierait à sa volonté même s'il était certain que son plaisir serait gâché par la présence romaine.  
>- Non. Allons-y, fit-il fermement en se libérant d'Octavius.<br>Il n'avait pas envie de Marcus se fasse des idées. Le Romain ne dit rien, mais ses yeux le scrutaient attentivement et Esca en eut des frissons. Cet homme le sondait et ses yeux allaient au-delà des apparences. Il entraîna rapidement le cheval sur l'allée et regarda Octavius partir. Il tendit le bras en signe d'au revoir en passant les colonnes qui marquaient l'entrée de la propriété des Aquila.

- Quoi que dise Octavius, je veux que tu prennes mon épée et toi ton poignard, lui dit Marcus quand il le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Ces jeux organisés en forêts, commença-t-il en soupirant, cela me déplaît, mais cela nous permettra de nous éloigner. On ne sait jamais, les femmes sont parfois un peu longues à comprendre … ajouta-t-il en jouant avec l'une des petites lampes à huiles du candélabre.  
>Tout sembla plus clair au Celte, il avait une peur bleue d'Octavia … réalisa-t-il.<br>- Pourquoi souris-tu ? Il n'y a rien de drôle, je t'assure qu'elle est capable de revenir. Elle n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit.  
>- Oui maître, répondit Esca en se reprenant.<br>- Marcus, fit Aquila en entrant dans sa chambre. Il jeta un regard à Esca avant de se concentrer sur son filleul. Que s'est-il passé avec Octavia ? !  
>- Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. C'est la stricte vérité, il valait mieux lui dire au plus vite.<br>- Marcus … soupira Aquila. Sa famille est la plus riche de Calleva, ils connaissent tout le monde … Il me semblait pourtant que tu aimais sa compagnie, elle est jolie et jeune … fit-il valoir.  
>- Peut être, mais je ne veux pas me marier et certainement pas avec elle. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête …<br>- Ce sera toujours ainsi ! Le coupa Aquila. Promets-moi d'y réfléchir. Rien n'est définitif, elle était très déçue ...  
>- Si tu le souhaites mon oncle, j'y penserais, mais je ne pense pas changer d'avis.<br>- C'est dommage, murmura Aquila en quittant la chambre.

Le lendemain soir, les choses avaient changé. Aquila reçut de mauvaises nouvelles et il en informa immédiatement son filleul.  
>- Le pire est arrivé, fit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Marcus.<br>Celui-ci était lavé et habillé pour la nuit, il venait de renvoyer son esclave.  
>- Appelle ton esclave, fit-il.<br>- Esca !  
>Aquila tenait un bout de papier entre les mains.<br>- Que se passe-t-il ? Le pressa Marcus tandis qu'Esca ouvrait les portes simplement vêtu d'une tunique.  
>- Octavia s'est enfuie de chez elle, elle est partie avec le médecin qui a soigné ton esclave ! C'est de sa faute, conclut-il en désignant Esca du doigt et en posant son regard furibond sur lui.<br>Il soutint son regard, parfaitement immobile tandis que Marcus se tournait vers lui.

_A suivre ..._


	25. Chapitre 25

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Qui bene amat, bene castigat*<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquila reçut de mauvaises nouvelles et il en informa immédiatement son filleul.<br>- Le pire est arrivé, fit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Marcus.  
>Celui-ci était lavé et habillé pour la nuit, il venait de renvoyer son esclave.<br>- Appelle ton esclave, fit-il visiblement nerveux.  
>- Esca !<br>Aquila tenait un bout de papier entre les mains.  
>- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Le pressa Marcus tandis qu'Esca ouvrait les portes simplement vêtu d'une tunique.<br>- Octavia s'est enfuie de chez elle, elle est partie avec le médecin qui a soigné ton esclave ! C'est de sa faute, conclut-il en désignant Esca du doigt et en posant son regard furibond sur lui.  
>Esca soutint son regard, parfaitement immobile tandis que Marcus se tournait vers lui.<p>

- Voyons Aquila, commença Marcus.  
>Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Aquila traversa rapidement la chambre vers Esca qui ne fit rien pour éviter la confrontation. Le Romain le frappa au visage, dans son élan. L'homme bien qu'âgé, avait toujours de la force et Esca fut projeté au sol, dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Marcus.<br>- Le savais-tu ? hurla-t-il tandis qu'à terre, le Celte essuyait du sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre fendue.  
>Il vit Marcus se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte, derrière son oncle. Esca avait le cœur qui battait vite encore sous l'effet de la surprise, de la douleur se répandait dans son visage, il tentait de repousser une sourde colère pour rester maître de lui-même.<br>- Il a essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai coupé, il ne m'a rien dit, je ne sais rien … se défendit-il.  
>- Sur tes genoux, esclave ! ordonna Aquila dont la colère s'était à peine calmée.<br>- Je le jure, déclara Esca en obéissant et en braquant ses yeux sur Marcus.  
>Il lui en coutait, la rage circulait dans ses veines aussi sûrement que son sang.<br>- Ça suffit les mensonges, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ? ! aboya Aquila.  
>- Je ne sais rien ! Rétorqua Esca avec force. Maître … fit-il plus doucement le regard braqué sur Marcus.<br>Et puis, il se tut, il était inutile de continuer à se justifier. Aquila croirait ce qui l'arrangeait, pas ce qu'il lui disait. La famille d'Octavia était puissante, il était en colère et que se soit la faute de l'esclave était vraiment très arrangeant. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour changer cela.  
>- Esca, relève-toi, ordonna Marcus le visage grave.<br>Il était sous le feu du regard du Celte, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il y lisait de la colère, de la rage et la même frustration que lui-même ressentait. Pas du tout le regard sans vie qu'il avait devant le gladiateur, il était bien vivant, sous sa responsabilité et non celle de son oncle. Il obéit promptement.  
>- J'ai mis Octavia en garde et elle n'a rien écouté. Ce n'est que de sa faute à elle, fit-il le visage grave autant pour Esca que pour son oncle.<br>- Te rendus-tu compte des conséquences ? Cette lettre nous accuse ! Et d'abord, où est-elle allée ? !  
>- Il n'en sait rien, répondit Marcus à la place de son esclave.<br>- Peut être, mais tu pourrais …  
>- Inutile de tenter d'aller la chercher, le coupa Marcus qui avait parfaitement saisi l'idée de son oncle. Sa mère a très probablement déjà envoyé ses hommes. Elle va la ramener, ce n'est qu'un caprice de plus. Peut-être même qu'elle va revenir d'elle-même, sans serviteurs pour la coiffer et l'habiller, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle résiste longtemps, s'amusa le Romain.<br>- Prions pour que tu dises vrai.  
>Aquila quitta la chambre et Esca ferma les portes avant même que Marcus ne le lui dise ou ne soit couché.<p>

Dans le couloir, il s'assit sur sa couche pour masser sa mâchoire douloureuse. À croire que les problèmes lui collaient à la peau, quoi qu'il fasse de nouveaux semblaient surgir de nulle part. Mais, il n'était pas un novice, même si un esclave était une marchandise de valeur, quelques coups ne l'altéraient pas durablement. Alors, pourquoi se priver ? Ici comme ailleurs, cela se passait, à peu de choses près, toujours de la même manière. Surtout qu'Aquila l'avait payé une misère ... Marcus avait sauvé sa vie, sa place était à ses côtés tant qu'il voulait bien de lui. Il se devait de le servir, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il s'endormir sur cette pensée.

oOoOoOo

Marcus se réveilla en sursaut, il lui semblait avoir entendu un cri sans en être certain. Couché sur le ventre, il se tourna paresseusement vers la porte-fenêtre, le soleil semblait tout juste levé. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, profitant de ces derniers instants de bien-être à la lisière de la conscience. Néanmoins, il se réveilla rapidement tandis que les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Jamais il n'avait vu son oncle autant en colère, à tel point qu'il avait regretté d'avoir connu Octavia et sa mère. Il ne rejetait pas la faute sur Esca, mais bien sur son oncle qui avait insisté pour lui présenter les femmes de cette famille, certes influente, mais bien trop compliquées à son goût. Elles faisaient et défaisaient les réputations sur Calleva. Marcus lui, avait tendance à fuir ce genre de personnes, il n'en avait que faire de sa réputation mondaine. Mais bien sûr son oncle ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière, probablement inquiet pour son avenir qu'il avait tenté désespérément de garantir en lui présentant Atia et Octavia. Un bruit le tira définitivement de son sommeil, le bruit d'un fouet suivi d'un cri, nul doute possible.

Il attrapa le couteau caché sous son oreiller et se leva d'un bond. Il chaussa rapidement ses sandales et ouvrit en grand les portes donnant sur le jardin. Il attendit quelques instants puis entendit à nouveau ce bruit si caractéristique. Il contourna la villa, toujours sur la terrasse qui en faisait le tour. Ses craintes se matérialisèrent alors devant lui. Esca attaché au poteau qu'il lui avait fait placer pour son entraînement, son oncle le fouet à la main et Stephanos, planté là à les regarder.  
>- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il pour faire cesser les coups, en se les rejoignant rapidement.<br>Marcus braqua son regard sur le fouet et réalisa avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait d'un flagrum dépourvu de balles de plomb au bout des lanières, heureusement car elles faisaient des dégâts considérables et rapidement mortels. Son oncle avait utilisé un fouet à trois lanières et elles étaient couvertes du sang d'Esca. Dès les premiers coups, la chair avait été coupée, imbibant le fouet ainsi que son pantalon.

La vision d'Esca attaché au poteau, son corps d'un blanc laiteux zébré de rouge, son pantalon teinté rouge sang, le marqua profondément. Il coupa immédiatement les liens qui entravaient les mains d'Esca et qui étaient placés au-dessus du poteau pour le maintenir debout. Marcus constata avec colère qu'il avait déjà reçu de nombreux coups. Il se tenait prêt à le soutenir, mais il ne tomba pas. Il s'appuya au contraire sur le poteau, sans se tourner vers eux, respirant vite.  
>- Tout cela est ridicule, déclara Marcus les yeux fixés sur son oncle.<br>- Il nous a trahis, il devait être puni, s'expliqua-t-il.  
>- Stephanos, amène-le à la remise, demanda le jeune romain. J'arrive.<br>Aquila soupira, mais ne dit mot.

Esca se tourna lentement, Marcus le détailla rapidement cherchant d'autres blessures. De ses pieds, nus, jusqu'à ses cheveux, il ne remarqua qu'un bleu apparu sur sa mâchoire et sa lèvre fendue. Ses traits étaient bien entendu marqués par la douleur, il avait les oreilles rouge sang, mais rien de plus. Il ne semblait pas en colère comme il l'aurait imaginé, non il le vit résigné et souffrant le martyre … Marcus jugea sa condition tout à fait misérable et cela le révolta. Stephanos s'approcha, prêt à l'aider pour marcher, mais le Celte refusa son aide avec une brusquerie qui tira un sourire en coin à Marcus. Il préférait le voir ainsi, mais cela n'atténuait pas sa colère, ce sourire disparût aussi vite qu'il était apparu. En le regardant s'éloigner, d'un pas mal assuré, il tenta d'imaginer ce que pensait son esclave. Il savait très bien que chaque homme avait ses limites, il l'avait maintes fois constaté. Certains pouvaient en supporter beaucoup, rien ne semblait jamais altérer leur courage ou leur combattivité. Ceux-là étaient assurément de grands hommes. Tandis que d'autres perdaient leur courage face à l'adversité, au mieux finissaient aigris au pire fuyaient la dure vie de soldat ou restaient prisonniers des expériences traumatisantes qu'ils avaient vécues. Esca était volontaire, mais il ignorait ce qu'il avait déjà enduré … qui pouvait prédire sa réaction ? Le voir ainsi exacerbait sa colère, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fouetter -punition hautement humiliante- ceux qui le servaient bien, avec qui il partageait son temps, et sur qui il comptait. Non vraiment, cela remettait en cause toute la confiance qu'Esca pouvait avoir en lui, et il en était vraiment contrarié. Il avait, oh combien de fois, analysé sa situation et la manière dont il pouvait arriver à y survivre, la tête haute. Esca faisait partie de ses plans. Il l'aimait bien, il appréciait sa compagnie et nulle autre pour le moment. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner et certainement pas Octavia ou cette Atia si vulgaire. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de recommencer à zéro avec un autre esclave ... Son oncle était bien trop âgé pour l'accompagner, de plus sa fierté l'empêchait de lui dévoiler entièrement ses pensées les plus profondes et les plus intimes, il craignait d'être incompris ...

- Esca est mon esclave, commença-t-il durement.  
>Son oncle l'observait, il avait bien entendu compris leur désaccord. Il l'avait saisi dès la veille et c'était aussi ce qui chagrinait Marcus. Devait-il vraiment réaffirmer sa possession et son autorité avec son propre oncle ? ! Il semblait que oui et cela était regrettable. Tout lui déplaisait dans cette situation, son oncle qui outrepassait son autorité, Esca qui avait été puni injustement, et la manière, déshonorante.<br>- Je décide quand et comment le punir, déclara-t-il en tentant de canaliser sa colère pour éviter de s'emporter.  
>- Nous sommes en famille, fit valoir Aquila. Qui bene amat, bene castigat*, Marcus. Il s'en souviendra de cette manière, il n'en sera que plus prudent et obéissant, finit-il sur un ton de défi.<br>Inutile de discuter les intentions que son oncle pensait louables, il y perdrait son calme et il n'y tenait pas. Il détourna son regard des yeux scrutateurs de son oncle pour les poser sur le fouet qui gouttait. Il était temps pour lui d'aller montrer à son esclave son propre point de vue.  
>- Est-ce que l'affaire est close ?<br>- J'avais prévu quelques coups de fouet de plus compte tenu de la gravité de ce qu'il nous a caché et des conséquences, fit Aquila en insistant lourdement.  
>Marcus ne put cacher son irritation.<br>- Néanmoins, puisque tu tiens être clément, cela suffira.  
>- Range le fouet, ordonna Marcus avant de partir d'un pas décidé retrouver son esclave qui l'attendait.<p>

oOoOoOo

- Merci, fit Marcus en entrant dans la remise et en voyant que Stephanos n'avait pas perdu de temps pour préparer de quoi soigner les plaies. Tu peux nous laisser.  
>- Comme tu veux, fit le vieil esclave sans même être surpris.<br>Stephanos savait comment soigner ce genre de blessure, mais le Romain le savait tout aussi bien. Les coups de fouet n'étaient pas fréquents, mais pas rares non plus dans l'armée. Il n'avait jamais eu à subir cela, mais il avait déjà soigné des amis, il connaissait les blessures et même les douleurs occasionnées.  
>Esca s'était assis sur une petite table collée contre un mur, il lui tournait le dos et ne s'était pas retourné à son entrée dans la pièce exigüe. Il avait ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses et toujours son pantalon tachait de sang. Marcus s'approcha doucement, incertain de la réaction de son esclave, il n'avait pas envie que cela dégénère. Il sentit aussi son appétit se réveiller, la pièce était remplie de provisions qui saturaient l'air de bonnes odeurs ... Il attendrait.<br>Il attrapa le linge propre qu'avait apporté Stephanos, y déposa un peu de produit désinfectant qu'il avait également préparé et, sans un mot, commença à désinfecter les longues griffures du fouet et à nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé. Il fallait éviter toute infection, Marcus doutait que son oncle ait nettoyé le fouet avant de l'utiliser et puis, il fallait éviter des croutes trop épaisses. Esca se tendit dès que le Romain posa le tissu sur son dos. Il posa ses mains sur la table et se tint bien droit, raide même.  
>- Essaye de ne pas bouger, demanda Marcus.<br>Lentement, il s'occupa du dos de son esclave. Celui-ci ne disait rien, pinçant ses lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements et Marcus ne savait que lui dire pour atténuer sa douleur, pas physique, de celle-ci il s'en occupait. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il devinait que ses gestes n'avaient rien d'agréable, il voyait sa mâchoire se serrer régulièrement. Il était tendu à son maximum et l'atmosphère était lourde, Marcus avait le sentiment d'avoir failli à ses responsabilités. Il comprenait la rancœur que son esclave devait ressentir, lui-même n'avait pas encore décoléré. Mais, comme toujours, impossible de défaire le mal qui avait été fait. Il ne pouvait que panser les plaies et tenter d'arranger un peu les choses.  
>- Arrête-moi si je te fais mal, fit-il en sentant le Celte tressaillir sous ses doigts.<br>- Qu'est-ce que cela changera ? Rétorqua-t-il.  
>- Rien, soupira Marcus. Esca, je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il finalement en suspendant ses gestes. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.<br>Après tout, la simplicité et l'honnêteté valaient tous les discours. Esca hocha simplement la tête, mais ne dit rien, le Romain reprit ses soins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le ventre d'Esca grogner de manière plutôt sonore. Il s'en étonna tout en ressentant le sien se comporter à peu près de la même manière.  
>- N'as-tu pas mangé ?<br>L'esclave fit non de la tête. Marcus était persuadé du contraire, il avait eu largement le temps de déjeuner.  
>- Je ne comprends pas … commença le Romain en suspendant ses gestes. Tu viens de te lever ?<br>- Non.  
>- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas déjeuné ?<br>Pas de réponse.  
>- Esca, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?<br>- Rien.  
>Cette réponse attisait sa curiosité.<br>- Regarde-moi, ordonna le Romain. Qui t'a réveillé ? demanda-t-il en voyant enfin son visage.  
>Il reprenait depuis le début, patiemment.<br>- Aquila.  
>- Au lever du soleil ?<br>Le Celte hocha la tête.  
>- Et ensuite ?<br>- Il a dit que je serais fouetté.  
>- Et alors ? S'impatienta Marcus.<br>- J'ai attendu.  
>- Tu n'as pas mangé … soupira Marcus plus pour lui-même que pour son esclave, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.<br>- J'avais perdu l'envie.

Il l'avait laissé attendre au moins deux heures ...  
>- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ? ! réalisa Marcus.<br>- Parce que je fais comme tu m'as dit ! s'exclama le Celte en se levant subitement.  
>Il fit une grimace, son dos était en feu et bouger devait être une torture.<br>- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Marcus sans comprendre de quoi parlait son esclave.  
>Mais il voyait à présent la colère habiter ses traits. Quelque chose le mettait plus en colère que ces coups de fouet injustement distribués ... Son esclave le fusillait du regard, il avait les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Dangereux et menaçant.<br>- D'être ton esclave ! Bien obéissant, qui ne prend jamais de décisions, cracha-t-il en avançant vers Marcus.  
>Celui-ci l'observait, le visage fermé, sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre, la tension entre eux était palpable.<br>- Un chien a tes côtés ! S'exclama-t-il en levant son poing.  
>Marcus saisit son bras, le retourna brutalement dans son dos ce qui tira un gémissement au Celte. Il posa immédiatement son autre main sur son autre bras, l'immobilisant complètement.<br>- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, lui dit Marcus doucement à son oreille. Pourquoi crois-tu que je veille un chien à mes côtés ?  
>- Parce que tu me l'as dit ! Réussit à dire Esca d'une voix éraillée.<br>Marcus saisit en un éclair le malentendu, il n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il eut envie de le lâcher, de s'expliquer. Mais même s'il en avait envie, il ne pouvait pas, pas encore.  
>- Je t'ai demandé d'être à mes côtés, je veux pouvoir compter sur toi. Mais je ne veux pas d'un chien, plutôt un loup … est-ce que tu comprends la nuance ?<br>Esca acquiesça.  
>- Tu as ma confiance. Tu auras mal compris … j'apprécie ta compagnie. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà revendu.<br>- Mais pas au point de m'affranchir … murmura Esca.  
>Marcus le lâcha.<br>- Non.

- Tu aurais dû venir me chercher ce matin, je suis ton maître, pas Aquila, reprit Marcus.  
>- Mais vous êtes de la même famille, se défendit l'esclave dans un murmure.<br>Il respirait vite, il était blanc comme un linge. Seules ses oreilles avaient gardé une teinte rouge sang.  
>- Oui, tu as raison, soupira le Romain.<br>Il n'avait eu aucune échappatoire, il avait attendu longtemps son châtiment … Aquila aurait pu le fouetter immédiatement, mais il avait préféré le laisser y penser plusieurs heures, de bien longues heures probablement. L'attente avait dû être difficile, son oncle savait être cruel quand il le voulait.  
>- Il est même la seule famille qui me reste … Et toi ?<br>- Je suis le seul qui ait survécu.  
>- Je suis désolé, finit par dire le Romain. Tu as été courageux et tu t'ais bien comporté.<br>Esca ne dit rien, mais ses yeux étaient concentrés sur ceux de Marcus, comme s'il cherchait à y lire quelque chose. Marcus espéra qu'il y voyait la sincérité qui habitait ses mots.  
>- Moi aussi, finit-il par avouer.<br>- Et pourquoi donc ?  
>- Pour Octavia, pour avoir mal compris …<br>- Ah non, pas pour Octavia. Elle a pris sa décision seule, elle n'a ni besoin de toi, ni de moi, ni même du médecin pour faire des erreurs. Tu vois, j'avais bien raison sur son compte. Oublions tout cela ... Viens te rasseoir et nous irons manger ensuite. Octavius passe nous chercher demain … penses-tu pouvoir y aller ?  
>- Oui, s'empressa de répondre le Celte.<br>- J'en ai envie moi aussi, confirma Marcus amusé par la hâte de son esclave. Cela promet d'être amusant …

* * *

><p>* Qui aime bien, châtie bien.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Feedback please, cela m'aide énormément à trouver la motivation pour continuer à écrire, et puis votre avis est important ! <em>


	26. Chapitre 26

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Patria potestas*<strong>

* * *

><p>Assis dans la remise, Esca se laissait soigner par son maître. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il se sentait presque heureux. Marcus n'imaginait probablement pas la portée de ses mots, ils en avaient pourtant une considérable. Il avait sa confiance, il appréciait sa compagnie … c'était vraiment une bouffée d'air frais que d'entendre ces mots. Être réduit en esclave était une torture sans fin, comme une noyade dont il ne voyait aucune issue, il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément et remonter à la surface devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps passait … Marcus venait de lui permettre de prendre une respiration. Il se noyait toujours, mais il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux.<p>

Marcus était son maître, Aquila était un maître romain comme tous les autres. Qu'une personne ait la maîtrise absolue sur lui était LA véritable torture, celle qu'il endurait jour après jour et qui menaçait d'anéantir sa volonté. Il avait eu le temps de bien analyser sa situation … Les coups de fouet, l'humiliation, la souffrance n'étaient que des moyens d'assoir l'autorité sur la terreur et son sentiment d'impuissance face aux événements. Oh oui, ça, Aquila savait bien le faire. Le vieux Romain l'avait réveillé à l'aube, sans ménagements, traîné jusqu'à la cuisine de la villa sans lui laisser le temps de s'habiller ou de se chausser. Il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il allait le fouetter pour son mauvais comportement, son manque de loyauté et qu'il devait attendre ici. Il avait désigné un coin de la cuisine et Esca était allé s'y asseoir. Pas la peine d'attendre un coup pour s'exécuter, bien qu'il en ait eu l'envie : l'avenir lui en réservait bien assez. Il avait alors attendu, longtemps, le châtiment promis. Bien sûr, l'idée d'aller réveiller Marcus avait traversé son esprit. Il aurait dû pour cela mettre de côté sa fierté, mais c'était sa déception quant à ses derniers desiderata qui l'en avait définitivement empêché. Il voulait un chien à ses côtés, c'était ce qu'il aurait.

Assis dans cette cuisine, il s'était d'abord remémoré des scènes similaires à ce qu'il allait vivre. Les cris, il se rappelait parfaitement les cris déchirants des hommes suppliciés, Celtes ou Romains leur sang coulait, il se souvenait aussi de la détermination bien cruelle des soldats romains, et sa propre détresse face à son impuissance. Beaucoup étaient morts des suites de leurs blessures … les images dansaient devant ses yeux, il pensait les voir oubliées pourtant aujourd'hui elles revenaient avec force et précision. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, puis ses jambes, la terreur faisait son chemin en lui. Il déglutit difficilement et se demanda s'il était autorisé à boire un verre d'eau. Après un petit moment, il décida que oui. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la table et l'eau lui apporta un peu de force.

Il se rassit rapidement dans le coin qu'on lui avait assigné. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attiser la colère d'Aquila. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de faire très exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il le faisait attendre pour accentuer la pression et le faire paniquer. Esca vit alors le soleil pénétrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'était un bon jour pour mourir, peut-être était-ce son jour. Il l'attendait, l'espérait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer de courage le moment venu. Mais pour cela, il devait se ressaisir, absolument. Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux ramassés sous son menton, ferma les yeux et imagina sa tribu avant l'arrivée des Romains, le petit village, le lac tout près, la forêt au nord … Il s'imagina là-bas, entouré de son peuple sans pour autant imaginer ses proches aujourd'hui disparus. Il se remémora les lieux, tenta de les visualiser au mieux … petit à petit, il ne sentit plus le sol froid, mais l'herbe qui chatouillait ses mains, il sentait à nouveau l'odeur des pins, il entendait le bruit du vent dans les arbres, les bruits de la forêt. Il était chez lui et même si une boule se formait dans sa gorge, il se relaxait et tentait d'oublier ce qui l'attendait. Il était entièrement tourné vers son passé. Le présent n'avait plus d'importance, non tout ce qu'il vivait comptait si peu … Seule importait sa vie d'avant, ce qu'il avait réalisé, le clan, la nature qui l'entourait et qui nourrissait sa famille …

Quand Aquila était venu le chercher, son esprit était resté près du lac de son enfance à écouter les moustiques roder et à sentir le poisson frétiller sous ses mains. Il était serein. Il avait été déçu quand il avait découvert le fouet. Dépourvu des balles au bout de ses lanières, il ne le tuerait pas. Esca se laissa attacher restant courageux jusqu'au bout, il avait enduré les premiers coups sans un bruit, mais n'avait pu retenir très longtemps ses cris.

Les mots de Marcus étaient plus que bienvenus pour retrouver un peu d'estime de soi. Il ne lui aurait pas dit s'il ne les pensait pas, il ne serait pas là à panser ses blessures s'il ne tenait pas un peu à lui … c'était très réconfortant. Quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait mal interprété sa demande, il s'en était voulu. Il lui semblait pourtant être doué pour cerner les personnes, mais parfois il avait tendance à s'emporter et à toujours voir le pire … Quant à Octavia, il ne pouvait que s'excuser étant donné qu'Aquila prenait cette affaire très à cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son médecin, qui avait tenté de le recruter, allait se rabattre sur la jeune romaine. Vraiment, cela dépassait son imagination alors … il lui aurait fallu lire l'avenir pour avertir Aquila et Marcus du danger qu'il représentait. Mais, comme toujours, avec un esclave cela importait peu. Il ne l'avait pas fait, et cela était donc de sa faute. Aquila pourrait se targuer d'avoir corrigé son esclave, voilà ce qui importait. Atia l'avait probablement réclamé et, cette fois, obtenu. Était-elle vraiment inquiète pour sa fille ? Esca en doutait, il n'avait pas vu une mère aimante. Lui ne l'était pas vraiment, elle avait du caractère, il avait le sentiment que c'était son destin, qu'elle ne pourrait être heureuse que de cette manière.

Marcus termina ses soins en lui bandant le dos de manière bien serrée. Clairement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Même si cela n'atténuait pas la douleur, cela était tout à fait indiqué pour stopper les saignements. La douleur allait et venait par vagues, parfois il avait l'impression que des aiguillons se plantaient dans sa chair, parfois cela se calmait. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être douloureux.  
>- Va te changer, je t'attends, lui demanda Marcus.<br>Esca se leva lentement en espérant que son économie de mouvements éviterait les douleurs trop vives. Quand il se retourna, il vit Marcus à l'entrée de la remise qui suivait ses pas mal assurés vers la chambre des esclaves. Il avait le visage grave, assurément il ne prenait pas cela à la légère et Esca lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir sa douleur ignorée.

Habillé, chaussé, il avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé un peu de sa dignité. Étonnement, il retrouva Marcus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé et c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent la cuisine. Stephanos s'y affairait déjà pour préparer le repas.  
>- Petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il en voyant les deux hommes.<br>- S'il te plaît Stephanos, fit Marcus en désignant un siège à Esca et lui faisant les gros yeux pour qu'il s'y assoie.  
>L'esclave sortit une montagne de mets, Esca se demanda si c'était fait pour le réconforter. Après tout, romains ou grecs, ils accordaient une telle importance à la nourriture que cela n'était pas impossible. Il avait faim, mais très vite, il fut rassasié. Son dos le lançait et son estomac, qui pourtant l'instant d'avant criait famine, s'était très rapidement tu. Il s'était habitué à manger peu et en arrivant ici, il n'avait pas changé cette habitude. C'était son instinct qui lui dictait et il s'y fiait.<br>- C'est tout ? Fit Marcus la bouche pleine.  
>Son sérieux tira un sourire à Esca, il hocha la tête.<br>- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable de manger si peu.  
>Esca reçut alors un regard concerné de Stephanos pour appuyer les dires du Romain. Un dicton** romain lui revint en mémoire, mais il attrapa plutôt un morceau de fromage pour faire taire ces deux-là. Marcus replongea le nez dans son assiette et même Stephanos parut sincèrement soulagé … il lui tendit un morceau de pain pour accompagner son fromage. Qu'ils s'associent tous les deux était plutôt étonnant et réconfortant … ils faisaient bloc autour de lui et cela était extrêmement plaisant. Il mangea un peu plus simplement pour faire durer ce moment.<p>

- Tu as terminé c'est sûr ? Le taquina Marcus en ayant lui-même avalé une quantité de nourriture impressionnante.  
>Esca leva les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse, cela eut l'air de satisfaire Marcus qui se mit à rire. Le Celte ressentit un pincement au cœur, cela aussi faisait du bien, mieux que n'importe quel baume sur ses plaies. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ce début de matinée, extrême, lui faisait ressentir chacune de ses émotions plus intensément, il en était conscient et en même temps il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était nerveusement épuisé, paradoxalement vulnérable maintenant qu'il se sentait entouré.<br>- On va aller pêcher, décida le Romain en regardant bien son esclave dans les yeux.  
>Un éclair de mutuelle compréhension passa entre eux. Marcus parlait toujours avec une telle assurance qu'Esca la trouva, en cet instant, apaisante. D'habitude il trouvait sa fierté excessive, son arrogance toute romaine, mais aujourd'hui il s'y accrochait. C'était en effet une excellente idée, qui l'éloignait de la maison, mais qui demandait patience et immobilisme, tout ce qu'il avait à offrir aujourd'hui. Il se leva prestement.<br>- Prépare nos affaires, j'arrive.  
>Esca quitta la pièce, mais il ne fit que quelques pas en arrière, trop curieux d'entendre une conversation que clairement Marcus souhaitait privée.<br>- Ce matin … commença Marcus.  
>Il entendit l'esclave grec soupirer.<br>- Il a été courageux, très courageux. Il n'a rien dit, pas un mot et ton oncle a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour la réputation, pour la famille d'Octavia, mais …  
>Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Stephanos ne contredirait jamais Aquila, en revanche son attitude était claire.<br>- Où est-il en ce moment ? demanda Marcus.  
>- Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau …<br>Il entendit son maître soupirer puis Esca rejoignit silencieusement la chambre de Marcus. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient pêcher ensemble, mais en rangeant ses affaires, il avait vu le matériel. Il sortit tout et puis s'assit sur le lit en attendant le retour du Romain. Que faisait-il ? Était-il avec son oncle ? Il désapprouvait son geste, il lui avait dit … Étaient-il en froid par sa faute ? Non, cela était inconcevable. Il existait toujours cette part de férocité chez tous les Romains qu'il avait rencontrés, Marcus ne pouvait pas lui reprocher même s'il ne semblait pas approuver pas son oncle tout comme Stephanos apparemment. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa propre personne un sujet de discorde entre ces deux Romains. Un esclave était certes une possession précieuse, et encore dans son cas cela se discutait étant donné son prix d'achat, mais il n'était qu'un objet pas une personne, il n'était personne en fait. Il le savait et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer, par vengeance.

oOoOoO

- Aquila ? Fit Marcus en entrant dans son bureau.  
>Que venait-il chercher là ? Il ne le savait pas bien lui-même. Il avait le désir de mieux connaître son oncle, la seule famille qui lui restait. Il lui semblait important qu'ils se comprennent bien et leur discussion du matin lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer que le petit déjeuner n'avait pas réussi à chasser. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là.<br>Aquila n'était pas là, parti se promener probablement. Il trouva sur son bureau, sa toute récente correspondance avec la famille d'Octavia. Il se plongea dans la lecture de ces lettres et la colère refit son apparition. Il n'était pas question que d'Octavia ou d'Esca, mais de son propre comportement également. C'est ainsi que son oncle le trouva à son retour.  
>- Est-ce intéressant ? fit-il en le surprenant.<br>Marcus se tourna vivement, mais Aquila avait un sourire aux lèvres, il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de son intrusion.  
>- J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, se justifia immédiatement Aquila.<br>Marcus avait effectivement lu les longues lettres d'Atia, compris qu'Aquila lui avait confié que le médecin n'avait fait que soigner l'esclave de Marcus et bien entendu, elle avait réclamé cette punition. Oui, il avait fait ce tout le monde trouvait normal. Marcus se remémora alors l'arène, la manière dont Aquila s'était _lui_ immédiatement rangé à l'avis de la foule alors qu'il avait pourtant jugé l'attitude d'Esca brave face à une mort certaine. Il avait aujourd'hui agi de la même manière.  
>- Quand tu auras mon âge, commença Aquila le tirant de ses pensées.<br>- Je ne l'atteindrais pas, le coupa son filleul.  
>- Ne dis pas de telles choses, rétorqua-t-il, ne baisse pas les bras Marcus.<br>L'ancien centurion eut envie de lui demander pourquoi il devait continuer à se battre, mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait que son oncle avait bien sûr raison, même s'il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre son chemin et vivre de cette manière, dans une villa, avec des esclaves à son service. Il mourrait d'ennui bien avant d'atteindre cet âge honorable.  
>- Il est brave, reprit l'oncle, sache qu'il t'a fait honneur.<br>- Il est brave et pourtant tu viens de le fouetter pour satisfaire la vindicte de la famille d'Octavia, rétorqua-t-il rudement. Qui baisse les bras cette fois ?  
>- C'est un esclave, voyons …<br>- Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Je respecte son courage, même si c'est celui d'un esclave, d'un Celte.  
>Aquila avait perdu depuis longtemps son sourire. Il le scrutait, prenait conscience qu'au-delà de la colère qu'avait suscitée la vision de son esclave malmené, il n'acceptait pas sa manière de gérer cette affaire. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une réaction épidermique était bien un désaccord sur le fond. Il n'était pas son père, il n'avait aucune autorité sur lui, il devait accepter la vision de Marcus. Surtout qu'il avait le désir de mieux le connaître, de le voir garder cette maison, de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il était probablement temps.<br>- Bien, fit Aquila en baissant le regard le premier. Je ferais comme tu le souhaites, fit-il en se laissant tomber sur une méridienne. Tu n'as pas mon âge et je comprends ta fougue, murmura-t-il en retrouvant l'ombre d'un sourire.  
>- Parfait, le coupa Marcus.<br>Il avait l'esprit plus serein, maintenant seulement il était certain que cela ne se reproduirait pas.  
>- Il temps que cette maison trouve son nouveau maître.<br>Marcus sortit sans répondre.

Il retrouva son esclave assis sur son lit et cela lui fit plaisir qu'il ait pris cette liberté. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Matériel en main, ils rejoignirent le lac. Ils mirent un petit moment à trouver l'endroit idéal, ils longèrent le lac en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les herbes hautes qui l'entouraient. Plusieurs lièvres déguerpirent sur leur passage, jusqu'à ce qu'Esca réussisse à en attraper un. Cela n'était même pas venu à l'idée du Romain, se remémorant des scènes de chasses où c'étaient les chiens qui les poursuivaient, mais le Celte avait été vif comme un éclair. Il lui avait brisé la nuque aussi sec, puis l'avait attaché à sa ceinture. Tout cela le plus naturellement du monde. Le Romain ne lui fit rien savoir, mais ses réflexes l'impressionnèrent.

Marcus finit par trouver un endroit qui lui plaisait et ils s'installèrent. Il laissa son esclave tout installer et il eut la confirmation que c'était probablement également un pêcheur expérimenté. Contrairement à lui, il avait probablement chassé pour se nourrir. Marcus adorait la chasse, mais cela avait toujours été une distraction sur ses terres, beaucoup de produits étant disponibles au marché de son village natal évitant ainsi à sa famille cette tâche. Soldat, d'autres avaient chassé pour lui et sa légion.  
>- Tu sais, ton lièvre me rappelle une discussion, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'était il y a au moins un an de cela, j'étais en Égypte.<br>- Est-ce à côté de Pompeï ?  
>Marcus se mit à rire.<br>- C'est la seule autre ville étrangère que je connais, se défendit le Celte.  
>- C'est au sud, beaucoup plus au sud, expliqua Marcus en tentant de maîtriser son rire. Et c'est un pays pas une ville.<br>Esca l'écoutait attentivement, toujours manifestement vexé d'en connaître moins que lui, mais curieux.  
>- Une nuit, j'ai eu une discussion avec d'autres soldats sur les étoiles. C'était en hiver et pourtant l'air était encore chaud ... Je leur ai montré la constellation du Lepus*** et, les soldats Égyptiens y voyaient eux la Barque d'un de leurs dieux, Osiris il me semble tandis qu'un autre y voyait quatre chameaux …<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'un chameau ? Le coupa Esca.  
>- Un animal, cela ressemble vaguement à un cheval, mais cela va beaucoup, beaucoup moins vite. Je ne pense pas que tu les aimerais autant que les chevaux ...<br>L'esclave ne le contredit pas.  
>- Alors, comment appelles-tu cette constellation ?<br>- Où se trouve-t-elle ?  
>- Tout près de la constellation d'Orion. Tu connais Orion ?<br>Esca secoua la tête.  
>- C'était un chasseur exceptionnel qui à force de se vanter fut piqué par un scorpion envoyé par un dieu. Il fut transformé en constellation.<br>Esca sourit puis se remémora sa propre histoire.  
>- Cette constellation porte le nom d'un arbre …<br>Mais Marcus ne connut jamais la suite, car un poisson venait de mordre à l'hameçon. Un beau poisson d'eau douce que le jeune esclave eut même du mal à maîtriser tant il avait de la vigueur.  
>- Ça a failli être plus difficile qu'avec le lièvre se moqua le Romain.<br>- Presque … est-ce que je remets un hameçon ? Hésita Esca.  
>- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Marcus. On ne rentre pas tant que je n'en ai pas attrapé un, un plus gros d'ailleurs, finit le Romain à moitié sérieux.<br>Esca ne répondit pas, mais replaça un hameçon avec beaucoup de minutie.

Ils rentrèrent finalement en retard pour le repas, Esca fièrement avec son lièvre et plusieurs beaux poissons et Marcus avec un seul petit. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup bien que le temps soit passé vite, Esca lui ayant conté une légende sur un monstre marin**** qui vivrait dans le plus grand lac du pays et qui avait tout à fait captivé son intérêt. C'était autant l'histoire que la soudaine envie de parler de son esclave. Marcus en était resté sans voix.

Stephanos attrapa le tout, ravi par ces victuailles, sans prêter gare à qui avait pêché quoi.  
>- Qu'est-ce que je cuisine ce soir ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.<br>- Marcus ? interrogea Aquila.  
>- Le poisson.<br>Marcus s'installa à table ainsi qu'Aquila qui ne lui cacha pas que l'attente en valait la peine, mais que cela avait été bien long. Il mourait de faim, ce qui pour lui était une vraie torture et, il lui faisait gentiment savoir. Esca se plaça dans le dos de son maître et Marcus surprit un regard appuyé vers le Celte. Mais il n'y vit pas d'animosité, il y vit simplement un retour à la normale au détail près qu'il possédait maintenant la patria potestas*. Stephanos le servit le premier signe qu'il était au courant et Marcus planta sa fourchette sans attendre, lui aussi était affamé.

oOoOoOo

- Bonjour Marcus, salua Octavius en arrivant le lendemain matin à cheval.  
>Les deux hommes de la maison Aquila l'attendaient déjà installés sur leurs chevaux.<br>Il posa son regard sur Esca et perdit momentanément le fin sourire qu'il avait eu en saluant le Romain.  
>- Esca, fit Octavius en baissant légèrement la tête. Je vois que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, allons-y, fit-il en tirant sur ses rênes pour repartir au galop.<br>Marcus ne put ni rétorquer ni s'expliquer. Il lança son cheval au galop bientôt suivi d'Esca. Ils rejoignirent un groupe d'une dizaine de Romains et d'autant d'esclaves. Octavius les présenta à la cantonade, l'ancien centurion et son esclave celte …

* * *

><p>* La patria potestas : la puissance paternelle (pourvoir de vie et de mort sur les membres de sa famille).<br>** Esse oportet ut vivas, non vivere ut edas.  
>Il faut manger pour vivre et non pas vivre pour manger.<br>*** Lepus : lièvre  
>**** Le monstre du loch ness ? ! Peut être …<p>

* * *

><p><em>Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires, comme toujours ^^<em>


	27. Chapitre 27

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Octavius<strong>

* * *

><p>Octavius en tête, Marcus et Esca ensuite, rejoignirent un groupe d'une dizaine de Romains et d'autant d'esclaves. Octavius les présenta à la cantonade, l'ancien centurion et son esclave celte, les derniers clients à rejoindre le petit groupe.<p>

Marcus salua tour à tour chaque Romain, Octavius s'occupant des présentations. Il vit très bien l'effet que son nom avait sur les autres clients … dans leurs yeux, il lisait l'admiration que ce seul titre suscitait. Quand il eut fini, il se rendit compte qu'Esca n'était plus à ses côtés, qu'il avait rejoint son propre groupe, à l'arrière. Il le distingua au milieu des autres esclaves. Étonnement ils avaient pour la plupart le visage grave et la tête baissée. Cela le frappa, car pour lui cette excursion les sortait d'un ordinaire laborieux et ne pouvait être qu'amusante.

Ils se mirent en route, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour rejoindre le camp de base avant la tombée de la nuit.

Ils firent une pause pour manger, mais là encore les deux groupes furent clairement séparés. À mi-chemin, Octavius avait prévu ce qu'il fallait pour un repas léger qui leur permit à la fois de reprendre des forces, mais aussi de reposer leurs fesses malmenées sur le cheval. Comme Marcus l'avait prévu, la compagnie de ces notables Romains venus chercher quelques frissons l'ennuya très vite. C'étaient de riches commerçants pour la plupart dont la vie n'était faite que de loisirs, d'ennui et n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne présente ou passée. Plus il les côtoyait plus il acquérait la certitude qu'il ne voulait pas leur ressembler. Il se surprit même à chercher des yeux son propre esclave. Ce qui eut un effet inattendu et déplaisant.

Un négociant en esclaves, assis près de lui et qui avait engagé la conversation, suivit son regard qui s'était posé sur Esca. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement un autre esclave, il semblait même suspendu à ses lèvres. Pour quelque sombre raison, Marcus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son esclave et revenir sur le Romain qui lui parlait. De là où il se trouvait, il saisit les intonations si caractéristiques de leur langue natale, ils parlaient en Celte. Son attention fut détournée par le négociant qui se leva d'un bond le surprenant par son agilité, il avait un abdomen tout à fait impressionnant, et la soudaineté de la réaction. À grandes enjambées colérique, il se dirigea vers Esca. Marcus suivit son déplacement sans comprendre ce qui semblait l'irriter autant et légèrement inquiet. L'homme gifla l'esclave qui parlait à son ilote sans plus de cérémonie. Il lui ordonna, de manière passablement énervée, de parler latin et plus jamais Celte.

Sa voix forte attirera tous les regards et les conversations se turent. L'esclave en question baissa la tête, s'excusa et les conversations entre Romains reprirent. Néanmoins, Marcus fut frappé par le regard dangereux d'Esca. Il faillit se lever craignant une réaction excessive, mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire, le négociant revint immédiatement. Marcus jeta un œil à Octavius, il fixait lui aussi Esca.  
>- Il le sait pourtant, mais ça ne fait rien, il faut qu'il continue ! Râla le négociant en reprenant sa place.<br>- En quoi est-ce un problème ? Se hasarda Marcus.  
>- Tu n'imagines même pas … quoique tu possèdes toi-même un barbare. Un conseil Centurion, fit-il en s'approchant, empêche-le de parler sa langue, de cuisiner à sa manière, de chanter, de raconter ses histoires, bref tout ce qu'ils font d'habitude. Ils doivent adopter <em>toutes<em> nos coutumes et oublier leurs bêtises, sinon tu auras une insurrection. On leur rend service de toute manière, fit-il en s'allongeant et en piochant du raisin. Mais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le surprends, fit-il en soufflant bruyamment. Qu'il ne m'obéisse pas, me met hors de moi.

Marcus était à la fois d'accord avec le négociant, c'était ce que son précepteur lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge et en même temps, après avoir traversé l'Empire de bout en bout, son ressenti était très différent. Il était bien entendu fier de ce que Rome avait accompli, ils dominaient le monde connu et ils étaient tellement en avance par rapport aux autres peuples, que cela ne pouvait leur être que bénéfique. En même temps, il appréciait quand Esca lui racontait ses propres légendes avec cet accent si différent du sien ou cuisinait à sa manière. Pendant son court séjour en Égypte, il avait été fasciné par les croyances si radicalement différentes des hommes qu'il avait rencontrés. Une part de lui-même respectait cela … il devait reconnaître que cela le fascinait. Même s'il n'avait pas toujours bien compris, il avait toujours appris quelque chose, vouloir tirer un trait sur ces singularités lui semblait simplement du gâchis. L'empire était un mixage de toutes ces cultures et même s'il devait y régner l'ordre, il lui semblait possible de vivre ensemble sans être tous parfaitement identiques ... Octavius n'était clairement pas un Italien et pourtant il se revendiquait Romain. Son accent le trahissait, mais aussi son attitude lui semblait-il. Peut-être était-il possible de prendre le meilleur de chacun.  
>- Ton ilote m'a lancé un drôle de regard, fit le négociant de manière désinvolte le tirant de ses pensées. Il est obstiné, non ? En tout cas, je vois que tu le tiens d'une main de fer. De quelle tribu est-il ?<br>- Brigantes, répondit Marcus les dents serrées en fronçant les sourcils.  
>Il ne pouvait démentir et le malentendu ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'aimait pas passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Avait-il vu les bandages sous la tunique ? Probablement. Un sentiment de solitude le saisit. Il jeta un œil à Esca, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il semblait contempler la forêt au loin le visage fermé. Comme les autres esclaves d'ailleurs, l'épisode avait fait taire leurs discussions, il remarqua que plus aucun ne parlait.<br>- Je connais cette tribu, de bons guerriers par rapport aux autres … Où l'as-tu acheté ? Peut-être chez moi ! Ce serait drôle n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Non, c'est impossible. À moins que tu ne possèdes aussi l'arène de Calleva.<br>- Ce n'est pas le cas … mais, quel drôle d'endroit pour acheter un esclave ! S'exclama le Romain en se redressant.  
>Marcus avait piqué sa curiosité.<br>- Raconte-moi.  
>L'ancien centurion soupira intérieurement, combien de fois allait-il devoir raconter cette histoire ?<br>- Il n'y a rien à dire, sa manière de se battre m'a plu, expliqua Marcus en restant volontairement vague pour que ça aille vite. Mon oncle a pensé que cela me ferait plaisir de l'avoir.  
>- Moi je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! C'est amusant !<br>Marcus fut sauvé de l'interrogatoire par Octavius qui attroupait ses clients et rassemblait les affaires, il était temps de repartir.

Le chemin fut long jusqu'au camp, mais quelle surprise en arrivant ! Assurément, Octavius s'était octroyé plus de confort que ce qu'imaginait Marcus. Il y avait plusieurs tentes toutes simples faites de grosses branches plantées dans le sol et sur lesquelles était tendu un tissu beige. Plusieurs feux donnaient une certaine chaleur au lieu et offraient un éclairage assez spectaculaire au milieu des arbres. Plusieurs endroits étaient aménagés pour dormir avec des couches faites de paille. Des torches plantées dans la terre en délimitaient les frontières, le camp était grand. Un sanglier cuisait dans un coin, lentement tourné par un esclave d'Octavius probablement. L'odeur chatouillait agréablement les narines des nouveaux arrivants. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tout cela.  
>- Je vois que cela te plaît, fit Octavius en lui tapant dans le dos.<br>Il semblait ravi de l'effet produit par son installation, Marcus n'était pas le seul à laisser s'exprimer son étonnement en découvrant le camp de base.  
>- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, répondit-il avec franchise.<br>Il dénombra au moins une dizaine de personnes qui s'affairaient déjà dans le camp. Ils auraient chacun deux esclaves à leur disposition ?  
>- Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde, fit-il remarquer.<br>- Mes hommes de main, déclara Octavius avec fierté. Ils nous défendront la nuit venue en cas d'attaque.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de leur loyauté ? !<br>- Je les paye pour cela voyons !  
>Octavius se mit à rire en voyant la surprise balayer le visage de Marcus.<br>- Je ne possède pas d'esclave et n'en posséderait jamais, déclara-t-il. Tu peux dormir sous une tente Marcus, dépêche-toi d'en choisir une, fit-il en le laissant. Il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.  
>Octavius lui tourna le dos, ayant probablement beaucoup à faire.<br>- Où dors-tu ? demanda malgré tout Marcus.  
>Octavius lui désigna un coin du camp.<br>- Tu ne prends pas une tente ?  
>- Non. Installe-toi Marcus, insista-t-il doucement en souriant et en posant son bras sur le sien.<br>Marcus chercha son esclave des yeux. Il le localisa enfin, il avait déjà posé ses affaires sur une couche ce qui le déçut quelque peu. Il réalisa qu'il avait suivi les autres esclaves … Octavius se dirigeait vers lui, il fit de même.  
>- Esca ! fit Octavius avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.<br>Marcus accéléra le pas.  
>- Va chercher du bois, on va en manquer.<br>- Non ! S'exclama Marcus en les rattrapant. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, fit-il plus calmement en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Octavius lui lança un regard mystérieux tout en souriant et les laissa.  
>- Viens, fit Marcus, et prends tes affaires.<br>Ce que fit Esca ravi, non seulement d'échapper à une corvée, mais aussi de retrouver Marcus. Il l'avait observé de loin et il lui avait semblé qu'au-delà de son masque fier et hautain qu'il affichait, il n'allait pas bien. La fêlure dans sa voix qu'il avait perçue tandis qu'il s'opposait à Octavius, trahissait sans doute possible son mal-être. Même s'il ne comprenait pas bien d'où cela venait, sa tristesse faisait, en cet instant, écho à la sienne. Était-ce cela qui l'attirait chez lui ? Étrangement, oui. Ils étaient tous deux seuls, mais pas solitaires. Le Celte jeta un œil à Octavius, il était malin, il provoquait les situations … pour quelle raison ? Vu son camp, pour en tirer profit, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance … il avait une idée en tête et tant qu'il ne la dévoilerait pas, Esca comptait bien rester sur ses gardes.

Marcus choisit rapidement une tente libre, on pouvait parfaitement y dormir à deux. Autant partager avec Esca et éviter toute autre personne.  
>- On va dormir là, pose tes affaires.<br>Le soir venu, son sentiment de solitude s'était largement renforcé. Il se sentait isolé parmi les siens, totalement incompris … Il avait le sentiment qu'Esca le voyait tel qu'il était ou plutôt il était lui-même en sa présence. Cela lui manquait déjà.  
>- Je vais chercher tes affaires, proposa Esca.<br>Marcus acquiesça tout en s'essayant sur sa couche à même le sol, confortable sans trop, c'était très bien ainsi.  
>Au retour d'Esca ils finirent d'installer leurs affaires ainsi qu'un couchage supplémentaire, Marcus s'attendait à un commentaire, mais Esca n'en fit aucun, il ne semblait même pas surpris.<p>

En quittant leur petite tente, on proposa à Marcus du vin chaud. La nuit était tombée sur le camp et le froid y était plus présent. Pour se réchauffer et avant le repas, un homme distribuait du vin chaud.  
>- Donne-lui-en, ordonna Marcus en désignant Esca et en prenant le verre tendu.<br>L'homme tiqua, ce n'était certainement pas fréquent, mais il obéit.  
>- Alors, commença Marcus, que penses-tu de cet endroit ?<br>- Je connais cette forêt. Ce lieu est sacré pour mon peuple.  
>Le centurion ne dit rien.<br>- Est-ce pour cela … murmura-t-il comprenant soudain ce qu'il avait lu sur les visages.  
>Cela expliquait probablement les conversations et les airs consternés des Celtes qui les accompagnaient.<br>- Nous ne devrions pas être là et chasser sur ces terres. Certains les défendent encore.  
>- Est-ce qu'Octavius le sait ?<br>- Je ne sais pas … je pense que oui.  
>Ils sirotèrent leur vin chaud en silence, debout près d'un feu. Tout le monde s'installait, le camp était plutôt calme.<br>- C'est une belle forêt.  
>Esca sourit à la remarque, Marcus essayait d'être gentil … c'était touchant. Il acquiesça.<br>- On ne la voit pas bien d'ici.  
>- Allons voir alors, proposa Marcus.<br>Ils traversèrent le camp, Esca s'empara d'une torche, puis le quittèrent pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent dix minutes avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher. Un peu plus loin la pente était raide et la mousse sur les pierres ne facilitait pas l'ascension, autant s'arrêter là. L'endroit était magnifique … La lumière de la torche les entourait d'un halo jaune, mais un peu plus loin, de la cime des arbres gigantesques descendait la lumière blanche de la lune qui était pleine. Il y avait une grande quantité de blocs rocheux qui rendait la forêt peu commune, surtout par leur forme bien ronde. Tout était recouvert de mousse, les pierres, le sol, les arbres … Au bout de quelques minutes, Marcus frissonna, il sentait l'humidité mouiller ses vêtements. Il régnait un calme surnaturel que venait troubler de temps en temps le cri d'un animal, les loups étant ceux que l'on entendait le plus.

Esca ne disait rien, il laissait la magie du lieu agir. Il voyait son maître attentif à chaque bruit, aux feuilles qui bougeaient sous l'effet d'une brise fraîche. Le silence entre eux grandissait, mais cela n'avait jamais été un problème, bien au contraire. Marcus n'était pas bavard et lui non plus. Ils se comprenaient malgré cela, la plupart du temps. Esca remarqua un couteau à la ceinture du Romain, tout comme lui avait glissé le sien au même endroit. Ce lieu pouvait s'avérer dangereux, mais tous deux étaient prudents. Partager ce moment de calme et de respect faisait du bien après la journée passée. Elle avait été exactement comme il l'avait imaginée, pleine de Romains suffisants, mais cela était un pléonasme. Il avait été néanmoins heureux de faire la connaissance d'esclaves, celtes comme lui ou d'ailleurs. Certains venaient de loin de la région de Narbonensis et de Tarraconensis. Il avait retenu les noms, pourtant ils ne lui disaient rien. Il lui faudrait demander à Marcus une carte, il était certain qu'il serait ravi de lui montrer toute l'étendue de son Empire …  
>- Est-ce un problème de chasser ici pour toi ? demanda finalement Marcus en tournant son visage vers lui.<br>- Non, répondit Esca.  
>Cette forêt était sacrée et il était interdit d'y chasser, par respect pour les âmes perdues qui y séjournaient et pour ne pas offenser Cernunnos*. Mais, Esca savait pertinemment que les divinités ne lui en voudraient pas, le druide le lui avait enseigné. Il avait tenté de rassurer les autres esclaves, mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Ils ne croyaient plus rien … à chaque fois qu'il touchait du doigt le mal qu'avaient fait les envahisseurs romains, un vent de révolte soufflait en lui. Mais en ce lieu hautement symbolique, même accompagné par celui qui le possédait corps et âme, il se sentait mieux. Même son dos douloureux tout au long de la journée semblait s'apaiser.<br>- Nous devrions y retourner, décida Marcus en se levant.  
>Esca sourit en coin.<br>- Quoi ? L'interrogea le Romain.  
>- Le premier arrivé ?<br>- Tu as la torche, tu es avantagé.  
>Esca la jeta au sol et l'étouffa rapidement avec des feuilles mortes.<br>- La lune nous guidera, ajouta le jeune homme.  
>Marcus posa inconsciemment sa main sur son genou.<br>- Très bien, allons-y ! cria-t-il en s'élançant.  
>Le Celte se lança à sa poursuite.<p>

Cinq minutes plus tard, Esca arriva le premier au camp. Ses poumons brulaient tout comme son dos, mais peu importait. Il avait largement dépassé le Romain bien moins agile que lui. Il le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et comme lui, il se courba en deux pour reprendre son souffle.  
>- Tu … tu, ne m'avais pas dit … j'aurais dû me douter … commença Marcus en cherchant son souffle.<br>Mais, il ne termina pas sa phrase, des cris attirèrent leur attention. En s'approchant, ils virent que tout le camp s'était regroupé en cercle. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'avancer. Ils découvrirent alors qu'Octavius avait organisé un petit spectacle qui déplut immédiatement à Esca qui s'était mis sur la pointe de pieds pour regarder.  
>- Un simulacre de combat de gladiateurs, murmura-t-il dégoûté.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ces combats ? l'interrogea Marcus. Quand ils ne sont pas truqués bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
>- La vie des hommes n'est pas un jeu, je ne comprends pas que cela te plaise, murmura-t-il.<br>- Ce n'est pas que nous, c'est un jeu très prisé dans tout l'Empire. On y amène les enfants pour leur éducation, c'est pour moi la meilleure leçon de courage à leur donner. C'est le spectacle de la vertu et du courage jusqu'à la mort. Il n'y aucun autre loisir qui soit meilleur que celui-ci.  
>Esca hocha la tête puis se concentra sur le combat. Il ne pouvait contredire son maître. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui et ne le serait probablement jamais.<p>

Octavius s'était dévêtu malgré le froid de la nuit qui avait enveloppé le camp. Comme ses vêtements le laissaient deviner, il avait une musculature impressionnante. Étonnement, la peau de son corps était aussi mate que celle de son visage. En face de lui, un de ses clients romains à qui il faisait bien attention de ne pas faire mal. C'était vraiment ridicule … un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que Marcus pensait la même chose, il souriait en regardant les deux hommes. Esca se détourna quand il entendit son nom.  
>- Esca ! réclama Octavius son épée à la main.<br>Tout à coup, tous les regards étaient sur lui, y compris celui de Marcus fort étonné.  
>- Approche, demanda Octavius en souriant et en tendant la main à son client assis sur ses fesses.<br>Esca entendit alors un murmure désapprobateur. Ils pensaient donc qu'il ne méritait pas de se battre contre lui ? ! Il s'avança en scrutant Octavius du regard. Que voulait-il de lui ?  
>- Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une épée. Viens nous montrer comment les Brigantes se défendent.<br>Il titillait sa fierté, lui le dernier représentant de sa tribu. Il sentait le regard des autres sur lui, il ne pouvait se désister. Il passerait pour un lâche. Ses muscles étaient chauds après sa course, il saisit l'épée.

Marcus suivait la scène en passant d'Esca à Octavius. Aucun des deux ne le regardait. Quand enfin le regard de son esclave glissa vers lui, il fit non de la tête. Il était blessé, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Mais, il lut sa détermination dans ses yeux bleus, fins comme ceux d'un chat. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
>- Ne me déshonore pas, glissa-t-il à son oreille.<p>

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p>* Cernunnos : dieu-cerf, vraisemblablement une divinité du monde souterrain, intermédiaire entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, mais aussi lié à la nature et aux animaux (wikipedia).<p>

* * *

><p><em>Au plaisir de vous lire comme toujours ^^<em>


	28. Chapitre 28

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

NB : désolé pour le retard ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ... rendez-vous en bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Combats de gladiateurs … bis repetita ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus suivait la scène en passant d'Esca à Octavius. Aucun des deux ne le regardait !<p>

Quand enfin le regard de son esclave glissa vers lui, il lui fit non de la tête. Il était blessé, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il allait se ridiculiser et lui par la même occasion. Néanmoins, il lut une telle détermination dans ses yeux bleus, fins comme ceux d'un chat, qu'il comprit qu'il ne lui obéirait pas. Marcus dépassa les quelques personnes qui les séparaient, posa sa main sur son épaule et chuchota à son oreille.  
>- Vas-y, mais ne me déshonore pas.<br>Puisqu'il voulait aller se battre, qu'il y aille. Il était prévenu et assumerait les conséquences de ses actes, si le mot Honneur voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour lui.

Esca ne répondit rien, mais le regard qu'il posa sur lui valait tous les discours. Marcus ne put s'empêcher d'en frissonner. _Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il parle_, pensa-t-il. Il y avait du défi dans ces yeux, il le défiait lui autant qu'Octavius.

Quant à celui-ci … il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Marcus l'observa tandis qu'Esca saisissait une épée à terre ainsi qu'un bouclier. Il souriait en attendant _son_ esclave. Que cherchait-il ? Du spectacle, de toute évidence. Tous autour de lui chuchotaient, pariaient sur le vainqueur ... Ils discutaient à voix basse, mais Marcus surprit de nombreux regards sur sa personne. Évidemment, ils le jugeaient lui. Cela l'énerva encore plus, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et foudroya Octavius du regard. La faute lui incombait et au vu de son attitude amusée, il le savait pertinemment.

Autour de lui les conversations s'intensifiant. Bien entendu, peu de paris donnaient Esca gagnant. Octavius était grand et sa musculature impressionnante, rien à voir avec la morphologie du Celte. Même si à l'évidence la carrure d'Octavius lui donnait l'avantage, Marcus savait pertinemment que cela ne faisait pas tout, Esca était malin, vif et particulièrement combattif. Il pouvait gagner, Marcus en était convaincu, mais ses blessures remettaient tout en cause ... Les autres romains ne voyaient pas les choses de cet œil, écouter leurs commentaires ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Marcus. La rumeur montait, tous se demandaient pourquoi Octavius leur imposait un tel spectacle. Car à l'évidence le Romain allait vaincre le sauvage qui n'avait rien d'un combattant. L'injustice de leur propos quand ils parlaient de son esclave lui faisait mal dans ses tripes, il était sa possession. Un sentiment de honte et de colère l'envahit malgré lui, c'était décidément une habitude quand Esca descendait dans une arène même improvisée … il avait honte de ces Romains qui l'accompagnaient. Ils eurent la décence de ne pas lui proposer de parier. Il se concentra sur Esca, il voulait qu'il _gagne_.

Le terrain avait été dégagé autour d'un feu, les deux hommes se jaugeaient tournant autour, épées et boucliers en main. Octavius n'avait pas perdu ce sourire que Marcus jugea de crétin satisfait, tandis qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux son adversaire. Légèrement courbé vers l'avant, il paraissait toujours une montagne en regard du Celte qui se tenait bien droit. La petite foule commençait à s'impatienter et des cris fusèrent pour encourager Octavius. Il attaqua le premier et pendant quelques minutes, le Celte ne fit que recevoir les coups et reculer. Marcus bouillonnait intérieurement attendant que son esclave se révèle enfin. Ce qu'il fit, pour son plus grand plaisir, la satisfaction des esclaves et la surprise des Romains. Le combat changea du tout au tout quand Esca décida, enfin, de se battre. A sa manière.

Une vraie anguille. Octavius était un bon combattant, clairement rompu aux techniques romaines du corps à corps. En face de lui, Esca manquait cruellement de technique, mais il compensait largement par une combattivité à toute épreuve, il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu et cela rendait le combat inventif et intéressant. Octavius perdit bien vite son sourire tandis que sur les lèvres de Marcus commençait à s'en dessiner un. À chaque fois que le Romain semblait prendre l'avantage, Esca s'en sortait par miracle et immédiatement la foule réagissait, laissant s'exprimer sa surprise. Il avait observé et trouvé le moyen de mettre le Romain en défaut … Mais, cela était à chaque fois très juste, il ne pouvait pas avoir le dessus, leurs forces étaient trop inégales et sa blessure l'handicapait. Marcus était toujours incertain de l'issue du combat, mais … le regard des Romains avait déjà changé. Ils s'étaient tu et ils ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle dont ils ne voulaient pas quelques instants avant.

Tous avaient crié quand le Romain était tombé dans le feu, Esca aurait pu gagner, mais il avait laissé au Romain le temps de se relever. Marcus avait senti la fierté parcourir son échine.

Les esclaves étaient tout aussi attentifs, mais silencieux, aucun n'avait osé encourager le Celte. Octavius semblait de plus en plus agacé par la tournure des événements, il avait dû imaginer une victoire plus rapide et plus glorieuse … il accéléra le rythme. Il voulait en finir. On n'entendit plus que les épées qui se percutaient ou qui s'abattaient avec force sur les boucliers. Cette fois, maîtres comme esclaves se mirent à encourager les hommes, on se serait cru aux jeux … Les deux hommes en sueur et essoufflés se déplaçaient plus vite, un petit nuage de terre accompagnant chacun de leurs pas. Le rythme effréné des coups n'était pas l'avantage du Celte et Marcus vit pour la première fois la souffrance habiter ses traits. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenir, mais pour combien de temps ?

Les esclaves se mirent à parler entre eux, inquiets, Marcus sentit l'humeur de la foule changer. Il vit les Romains reprendre leurs discussions, il les sentit plus sereins vis-à-vis de leur champion. Évidemment, le combat semblait tourner enfin à l'avantage d'Octavius qui frappait avec force, acharnement et moins d'élégance.

- Allez Esca, vas-y ! Tu peux le faire ! Plus de précision ! hurla Marcus au milieu d'un brouhaha général.

Certains regards se tournèrent vers lui, qu'attendaient-ils ? Il encourageait son esclave, même s'il était celte. Il resta de marbre, ignorant ces reproches à peine déguisés, concentré sur le combat. Etait-ce son conseil qui valut sa victoire ? Il le pensait. Alors qu'Esca parait un coup avec son bouclier, il donna un coup dans les cotes de son adversaire avec la crosse de son épée. Octavius se plia en deux, un coup dans les jambes le fit tomber à terre. Il se retrouva avec la lame d'une épée sous la gorge alors même qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce qui lui arrivait ... rapidité ET précision.

Marcus ne voyait pas le regard d'Esca qui lui tournait le dos, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il voyait son reflet dans les traits d'Octavius. Un instant le Romain crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. La terreur traversa ses traits, Marcus devina qu'une certaine furie devait habiter ceux d'Esca. Ce n'était pas un combat à mort, mais un combat pour la dignité et l'honneur. Le Celte avait tout gagné.

Il murmura des paroles inaudibles pour Marcus puis, lentement, il retira sa lame et tendit sa main pour aider le Romain à se relever. Ce dernier avait retrouvé toute sa composition ... Imaginer combien son orgueil devait souffrir était tout à fait satisfaisant. Tous applaudirent le Celte, mais il eut la victoire modeste. Quand il se tourna du côté de Marcus, il le découvrit en sueur, blanc – plus qu'à l'accoutumée- mais ses traits étaient neutres, il ne semblait ni heureux ni fier comme il l'aurait pensé. Cela figea Marcus.

Octavius lui leva le bras et tous l'acclamèrent. Il indiqua ensuite que le sanglier allait être servi, ce qui valut de nouveaux applaudissements tout aussi enthousiastes. Il faut dire que l'odeur du sanglier qui rôtissait avait ouvert l'appétit du groupe déjà depuis longtemps.

Esca le rejoignit tandis que la foule se dispersait, il reçut quelques félicitations et tapes sur l'épaule.  
>- Tu ne me le vendrais pas par hasard ? lui demanda le commerçant d'esclave. Tu as un spécimen tout à fait intéressant, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.<br>- Non, répondit rudement Marcus sans quitter des yeux Esca.  
>- Ne m'en veut pas, il fallait que je te demande, persifla-t-il, toujours souriant.<br>- Allons dans la tente, fit Marcus quand Esca arriva à son niveau.

Une fois dans leur petite tente, ils y tenaient tout juste à deux avec leur couche, il baissa le tissu pour se soustraire aux regards. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant avec son esclave ne regardait qu'eux deux. Les autres interpréteraient mal ses gestes … autant éviter qu'ils les voient. Le Celte le dévisageait, curieux bien sûr. Il se mit à genoux et Esca l'imita.  
>- Maintenant, enlève ta tunique, il faut refaire le bandage …<br>- Pas besoin, le coupa Esca. Je n'ai pas mal, mentit-il.  
>- Bien sûr, murmura le Romain. Enlève ta tunique et c'est un ordre, dit-il fermement.<p>

Esca obéit même s'il n'en avait pas envie, pourtant il avait mal. Son dos était à nouveau en feu. Mais, il était fier d'avoir réussi à battre le chef du camp et que Marcus ne lui dise rien à ce sujet … le décevait, pire cela le vexait. Il avait envie d'être seul et certainement pas soigné par son maître romain. Pendant le combat, il s'était senti libre. Libre de se battre, car cette fois cela avait été à décision, libre de ses gestes. Il avait laissé cette liberté prendre possession de son corps, elle l'avait guidé vers la victoire en lui donnant la force, la volonté et le courage. Il avait oublié son dos abîmé par les coups de fouet, car l'espace d'un instant il n'était plus un esclave.

Le retour à la réalité était difficile.

- Les autres esclaves étaient fiers de toi, commença Marcus en se plaçant dans son dos.  
>Les bandages étaient rouges, les plaies s'étaient rouvertes … Marcus marqua un arrêt en découvrant l'étendue des blessures. Il avait dû souffrir le martyre pendant le combat.<br>- Et toi ? Murmura Esca toujours le regard devant lui.  
>Marcus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait qu'il pose cette question, qu'il cherche sa reconnaissance. D'autres l'avaient fait avant lui, ses soldats lui avaient posé ce même type de question. Le Celte aurait fait un excellent soldat.<br>- Oui, moi aussi, reconnut-il. Je vais te faire mal Esca, tu es prêt ? murmura-t-il en plaçant un bras sur le torse de son esclave.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et le Romain retira le tissu qui avait adhéré à certains endroits aux plaies. Il lui refit un bandage serré avec un tissu propre … tout était à refaire, il fallait oublier les deux jours de cicatrisation. Il nota que pour une fois, il avait posé ses mains sur son esclave sans que ce dernier ne tente de s'y dérober. Même lui l'avait fait sans y penser, naturellement … Sa peau était chaude et ses muscles tendus sous l'effort.  
>- Je n'ai qu'un seul autre bandage propre, alors … plus de combats, c'est clair ? Le mit en garde gentiment Marcus en se laissant aller sur sa couche tandis qu'Esca se rhabillait.<br>- Je peux le laver à la rivière, j'en ai entendu une un peu plus loin ...  
>Marcus sourit avant de répondre.<br>- Tu es bien prétentieux tout à coup … Non ! Plus de combat, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à te bander le dos. Et rappelle-toi ce que t'avais demandé mon chirurgien, il faut plonger les bandages dans l'eau bouillante. Tu ne feras pas différemment d'accord ?

Esca acquiesça en souriant à son tour, même si cela lui était difficile, la douleur était vraiment intense. Que Marcus lui applique les mêmes règles qu'à lui-même était simplement étrangement attentionné. Il prenait soin de ses blessures comme lui l'avait fait. C'était tout à fait inespéré …  
>- Allons manger ce sanglier ! s'exclama le Romain en se levant. Je meurs de faim.<br>Ils mangèrent séparément dans le froid de la nuit qui était tombée. Octavius apparemment remit de sa défaite, veilla à se qu'il ait double ration de viande.

oOoOoOo

En se couchant, Marcus ne put s'empêcher de repenser au combat auquel il venait d'assister. Il en avait vu tellement … qu'il savait juger et reconnaître le talent quand il le voyait. Octavius avait reçu une bonne formation et il la retranscrivait à la lettre … mais, il n'avait aucune intelligence du combat, peu d'intuition et … beaucoup de force, tout l'inverse d'Esca. Même si l'homme avait eu la force d'Hercule, il n'aurait pas pu venir à bout du Celte. Marcus se demanda si Octavius avait fait son service militaire … probablement, mais il n'avait pas dû beaucoup combattre. Il manquait d'expérience et, clairement, Esca en avait. Comment, ce même homme, avait-il pu se laisser faire à l'arène? Il avait pris les coups sans chercher à se défendre ni même à se protéger. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait « admiré » le résultat … en teintes de bleu et de rouge. Il voulait mourir à ce moment-là, mais plus maintenant. Cela ne cadrait pas avec l'homme qu'il venait de voir se battre, Marcus se sentit tout à coup curieux.

- Dis-moi … pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas battu à l'arène avec le Janus ?  
>La requête surprit Esca, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il cherchait désespérément une position qui ne lui fasse pas trop mal … Il haussa les épaules comme si cela n'était rien. Cette désinvolture était bien sûr feinte, il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer.<br>- Je t'ai trouvé bien maigre et ce gladiateur fort impressionnant. Cela faisait des semaines que personne ne l'avait battu, je comprends que tu aies eu peur …  
>- Je pouvais le battre, le coupa Esca agacé.<br>Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire cela même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il tentait, fort maladroitement, de le provoquer. Octavius était aussi grand que le gladiateur et plus musclé. Il avait prouvé sa valeur, alors pourquoi ces questions …  
>- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? rétorqua-t-il. Pourquoi maintenant ?<br>- On ne répond pas à un « pourquoi » par deux autres « pourquoi » Esca, le réprimanda gentiment Marcus. Tâche un peu d'obéir.  
>- Est-ce que je ne suis pas obéissant ?<br>- Ne sois pas insolent … et ne change pas de sujet. Réponds à la question.  
>- Je vois tant de raisons … que je ne saurais en choisir une.<br>- C'est un ordre. Je veux savoir.  
>- C'est trop compliqué … murmura Esca.<br>- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. Je veux la vérité.  
>- Parce que … je ne voulais pas jouer à ce jeu, satisfaire le … public. C'était déshonorant.<br>- Est-ce que tu voulais mourir ?  
>Qu'aurait-il fait lui, à sa place ? Réduit en esclavage par un peuple qui avait pris possession de son pays, seul survivant de sa tribu … bien sûr qu'il voulait mourir et il y avait pléiade de raisons pour cela. Le reconnaître était autre chose.<br>- Je … je voulais avoir le courage de me rebeller. Pour une fois que je pouvais agir à ma guise … j'ai fait l'inverse de ce que l'on attendait de moi.  
>- Je te reconnais bien là, sourit Marcus en regardant les étoiles qu'il voyait à travers un petit trou dans le tissu qui leur servait de toit.<br>Il tira la peau de bête qui lui servait de couverture, la nuit était fraîche dans ces bois.  
>- Mais tu savais que cela conduirait à ta mort.<br>- La preuve que non ...  
>- Esca.<br>- Cela signifiait mourir, oui je le savais, avoua-t-il au bout quelques instants de silence.  
>Il n'avait pas envie d'en reparler et ne comprenait pas le soudain intérêt de Marcus pour cet épisode.<br>- Veux-tu mourir maintenant ?  
>Cette question-là était la pire de toutes. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Mais en même temps, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui rappeler les paroles du druide. Il était tiraillé même si au fond de lui, il avait fait son choix.<br>- Non, répondit-il lentement. Plus maintenant … ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
>C'était la vérité et il en ressentait tout le déshonneur, la tristesse au fond de son cœur. D'une certaine manière, il trahissait les siens morts au combat. Cette dette, il devait la vie à Marcus, n'était pourtant pas aussi lourde à porter qu'il le pensait. Ce Romain lui ressemblait trop pour cela …<br>En cet instant, Marcus voulait simplement vérifier qu'il n'était pas accompagné par un esclave suicidaire, rien de plus, rien de moins.  
>- Je déshonore les miens en restant en vie, murmura finalement Esca.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Prie et tu honoreras la mémoire des morts.  
>- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes dieux ! Pas les mêmes coutumes, tu ne sais rien de mes dieux ! S'offusqua Esca.<br>- Tu serais étonné … Il y a beaucoup de points communs entre les dieux, mes voyages m'ont appris cela, répondit le Romain très calmement. Ils ont leur propre volonté n'est-ce pas ? Ne décide pas toi-même de ta destinée, eux le font pour toi. Il n'y pas de déshonneur …  
>- Parce qu'un esclave n'a pas d'honneur … murmura Esca.<br>- Ne sois pas têtu, tu sais très bien ce que je pense. Il faut se battre, toujours.  
>Aucun des deux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Leurs pensées se perdirent dans la forêt … y avaient-ils trouvé un écho ? Pas pour Esca dont Marcus entendit très rapidement une respiration régulière signe qu'il s'était endormi. En revanche pour lui, cela fut bien plus compliqué. Ce qu'il avait dit spontanément à son esclave le troublait, cela ressemblait tellement aux questions qu'il se posait lui-même et aux réponses qu'il cherchait … La nuit noire cacha sa main serrée autour de son aigle.<p>

Le lendemain matin, Octavius les accueillit pour un petit déjeuner copieux qui dura longtemps au goût des deux hommes. Enfin vint le temps de la chasse et de la compétition …

_A suivre._

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu.<em>  
><em>N'oubliez pas le livre d'or, juste là en dessous,<br>__avant de cliquer sur la croix en haut de la page ...pour me laisser votre avis, si précieux.  
>A très vite pour la suite. <em>


	29. Chapitre 29

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Chasse en pays sacré<strong>

* * *

><p>Après une nuit agitée, Marcus fut ravi d'avoir un petit déjeuner copieux pour lui redonner de la force. Tout le camp se réveillait doucement, il régnait une petite agitation joyeuse. S'éveiller ainsi au milieu des pins, dans cette forêt peu commune et mystérieuse, était un bonheur que Marcus savourait à sa juste valeur.<p>

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là, il avait d'abord écouté le bruit de la nature. Il avait perçu ensuite les bruits du camp, un feu qui crépite, des ustensiles de cuisine qui s'entrechoquent, des bribes de conversations, de rires ... Mais plus que tout, c'étaient les odeurs qui le transportaient le plus. Celle des arbres, de la mousse, de la rosée du matin … celle de cette peau de bête qui le protégeait du froid matinal. Son compagnon de tente dormait encore, tandis que lui s'était réveillé à l'aurore. Le sommeil avait décidé de le fuir cette nuit-là et finalement il en avait profité pour savourer ce moment de calme, de solitude et de sérénité.

L'agitation grandissante du camp avait finalement réveillé son esclave. Marcus avait noté combien son réveil était douloureux, il n'avait pu retenir quelques gémissements de douleur et sa respiration rapide n'était pas un bon signe. Aucune plainte n'avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres bien serrées, il avait enduré en silence et Marcus avait respecté son courage. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'il puisse se lever. Ils avaient alors tous deux revêtu, avant de sortir, une cape qu'ils avaient emportée. Esca avait alors agi étrangement, il avait saisi avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même sa fibule et lui avait attaché. Cela l'avait surpris, mais une fois encore, il n'avait rien dit.

Il avait déjeuné avec lui abandonnant momentanément ses amis d'infortune, mais c'était bien normal, le jeu allait commencer. Marcus l'avait observé tandis qu'il mangeait, il aurait voulu engager la conversation, mais ne savait que lui dire … jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle un détail sur lequel il avait omis de l'interroger.  
>- J'ai oublié de te demander ce qui tu avais dit, hier, à ce <em>pauvre<em> Octavius quand il était à terre, demanda-t-il avec une ironie qui n'avait pas échappée à Esca.  
>Il s'était bien sûr posé la question puis l'avait oubliée, néanmoins sa curiosité était intacte.<p>

Esca sourit avant de répondre se remémorant le regard du Romain à cet instant. Cela avait été une petite vengeance pour l'avoir attiré sur ce terrain de jeu qu'il réprouvait au moins autant que les Romains l'aimaient.  
>- Je lui ai dit … « Choisis tes derniers mots ».<br>Marcus sourit à son tour en posant son plat vide, il avait donc bien interprété son air terrorisé ... Esca s'était joué de lui et il ne pouvait lui jeter la pierre, il l'avait bien mérité.  
>- Il t'a cru, fit Marcus en cherchant le grand Octavius du regard.<br>Il le trouva, de l'autre côté du camp, en pleine discussion avec le marchand d'esclaves ... cela ne l'étonna pas, il était tellement bavard celui-ci … il ne l'envia pas.  
>- Je sais … répondit Esca. Que fait-ton aujourd'hui ?<br>- Chasse.  
>- Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?<br>Le Romain posa son regard sur Esca, il était comme lui : pressé de commencer.  
>- Aucune idée, mais je vais arranger cela.<br>Marcus se leva d'un bond qui fit craquer son genou, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Octavius. Tous le saluèrent sur son chemin. Il répondit à demi-mot, fraterniser ne l'intéressait pas.

Ce dernier en le voyant arriver se redressa quelque peu.  
>- Centurion, je ne suis pas encore venu te voir. Bien dormi ?<br>- Parfaitement. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend là ?  
>- Rien, rien … pressé de commencer ?<br>Marcus hocha la tête sans se déparer de son air grave. Le combat d'Octavius avait figé son avis sur cet homme. Il avait déjà compris qu'il avait un dessein caché, mais il avait révélé sa vraie personnalité pendant qu'il se battait avec son esclave, tout comme Esca l'avait fait avant lui. A tord ou à raison, il interprétait les caractères à la manière dont les personnes se battaient et son jugement était bien souvent définitif. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en était ainsi et il s'était très rarement trompé. Octavius n'avait de beau que son apparence, car à l'intérieur il manquait de courage, de patience et même s'il était efficace, il manquait de loyauté et préférait la ruse à l'honnêteté. Voilà ce qu'il avait décrypté de ses gestes. Il avait eu peur une fois la lame d'Esca sur sa gorge, il aurait dû y penser avant de le provoquer … Marcus n'était pas prêt à lui rendre ce sourire que lui portait sans cesse sur ses lèvres quand lui, ou son esclave, s'approchaient.  
>- Bien, bien … fit Octavius en comprenant sa détermination. Tu peux aller te rassoir centurion, je m'occupe de tout.<br>Le marchand d'esclaves ricana bêtement dans le dos de Marcus qui rejoignait son esclave, enfin le feu qu'ils étaient approprié ce matin-là, car lui n'y était plus.

Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant d'entendre un chant puissant s'élever. Un carnyx … Tous applaudirent la prestation d'Octavius qui en avait joué lui-même et se rapprochèrent comprenant que les « festivités » allaient commencer. Marcus chercha du regard son esclave tandis qu'il suivait le mouvement vers Octavius, il le voulait à ses côtés. Il le localisa, avec les chevaux qu'il affectionnait tant, encore en train de s'en occuper. Marcus était certain qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu une telle attention … Enfin, il avait une brosse en main, mais avait suspendu ses gestes et son regard en disait long sur ses pensées.

Un carnyx dans les mains d'un Romain, c'était grotesque, pire irrespectueux. Détourner cet objet, en faire un divertissement était simplement insupportable. Esca se demanda même s'il savait qui utilisait cet instrument et quand … Il était magnifique bien sûr … mais combien étaient morts sous le son de cet instrument, au combat ? Le voir ici, utilisé dans ce contexte, le faisait bondir intérieurement. En même temps, il devait reconnaître son efficacité, on avait dû l'entendre à l'autre bout de la forêt et tous ces Romains, feignants, s'étaient approchés pour connaître les consignes. Il fit de même en soupirant, on ne pouvait pas se battre pour tout, il fallait choisir ses combats.

Il se positionne près de son maître, là où il imaginait qu'il voulait qu'il soit. Parfois, des angoisses jaillissaient de nulle part, comme ce matin dans la petite tente. Il avait soudain réalisé qu'il ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité depuis bien longtemps … la peur d'être revendu l'avait alors assailli. Il voulait payer sa dette envers cet homme qui pouvait se débarrasser de lui à tout moment. Cela l'avait poussé à agir maladroitement, il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Marcus qui s'étaient agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise. Il l'avait aidé à placer sa fibule, ce qui n'était jamais aisé seul ... mais qu'il arrivait bien sûr à faire seul. Il se posait souvent des questions, car Marcus ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'indications contrairement à ses autres maîtres romains qui eux, lui en donnaient trop. Ils ne les avaient jamais vraiment écoutés, il avait refusé d'appendre, mais là, il aurait aimé que Marcus le guide parfois un peu plus sur ses expectations. Il ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il attendait de lui, il essayait de se mettre à sa place, mais sans grand espoir de réussite, pouvait-il, lui, imaginer les pensées d'un Romain ? Non, il fallait être réaliste.

Octavius distribua des armes et chacun choisit ce qu'il souhaitait, personne n'hésitait vraiment.  
>- Alors, Esca que vas-tu prendre ? demanda joyeusement Octavius.<br>Le Celte ne répondit pas, mais interrogea Marcus du regard.  
>- Prends ce que tu veux, l'autorisa-t-il en saisissant, pour sa part, un poignard.<br>- Des flèches et une lance.  
>- Tu es bien un Brigantes ! S'exclama Octavius en continuant sa distribution.<br>- Que veut-il dire par là ? Murmura Marcus en se penchant vers lui.  
>- Que suis archer, comme tous les hommes de mon clan.<p>

Quand tous furent servis, Octavius annonça les bêtes qui devaient être chassées : un cerf, une oie et un lièvre … Marcus leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui amusa Esca. Le premier à revenir au camp de base avec l'intégralité des animaux gagnait la chasse. Un coup de trompette avec le canyx préviendrait toutes les équipes qui devaient alors rejoindre le camp. Il termina son petit discours en rappelant la « dangerosité » de la forêt ainsi que sa géométrie toute particulière qui gênait bien souvent les chevaux. Esca vit combien cela amusait les Romains … Ce n'était pas la seule « épreuve » de la journée, Octavius avait foi en la victoire rapide de certains, il avait donc prévu l'après-midi, une course d'orientation ou plutôt de désorientation. Il ne voulut pas en dire plus. Ces dispositions prises, tous repartirent vers leurs chevaux, armés et chargés de nourriture pour parer à toute éventualité.

Chacun partit de son côté. Dans un premier temps, Marcus et Esca se promenèrent dans la forêt, silencieux, à l'affût. Il faisait encore frais malgré le soleil qui filtrait à travers les arbres, il n'avait pas encore réchauffé l'atmosphère. Leur respiration était encore visible et leurs capes nécessaires. Marcus avait les mains gelées et il remarqua que les oreilles de son esclave étaient rouges sang … Esca le premier repéra un envol d'oies, il tira quelques flèches et deux au moins tombèrent un peu plus loin. Ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait.  
>- Laissons les chevaux Esca, le terrain est trop difficile.<br>Ils prirent alors la direction des oiseaux tombés et les trouvèrent assez rapidement. Deux beaux spécimens.  
>- C'est Stephanos qui sera heureux, fit remarquer Esca en saisissant les oiseaux.<br>Ils repartirent aussitôt, toujours attentifs, cherchant un terrier pour débusquer le lièvre. A plusieurs reprises, l'un comme l'autre perçurent des bruissements de feuilles. Ils échangèrent des regards et pressèrent le pas.  
>- Les chevaux, murmura Marcus, inquiet. Tant pis pour le lièvre.<p>

Néanmoins, contre toute attente, ils étaient là où ils les avaient laissés.  
>- Nous sommes observés, déclara le Celte en tirant sur la bride du cheval. Quelle idée aussi … murmura-t-il en soufflant de dépit.<br>Pourquoi les Romains cherchaient toujours la complication là il pourrait être simple de vivre ensemble ?

Octavius avait dit vrai, les chevaux avaient beaucoup de mal à avancer. Ils glissaient sur les rochers mouillés et sans aspérités, les passages étaient étroits et les chevaux nerveux, à l'image de leurs maîtres. Tous deux étaient autant attentifs aux animaux qu'aux signes de présence humaine … Marcus repéra enfin un cerf, il fit un signe à Esca qui stoppa son cheval. Le cerf était un animal rapide et bondissant, bien plus adapté à ce terrain que leurs chevaux, il ne serait pas facile à attraper. Ils descendirent tous deux de leur monture, Esca tendit son arc, prêt à tirer, mais concentré sur sa proie, il fit craquer un bout de bois sous sa botte. Le cerf tourna la tête, tous deux se figèrent et bien sûr le cerf s'enfuit. Marcus se lança dans sa direction, son esclave sur ses bottes. Se déplacer était finalement aussi difficile pour eux que pour les chevaux, et Marcus finit par se tordre le genou sur une pierre glissante.  
>- Non, non, ne t'arrête pas Esca, fit-il alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, vas-y rattrape le !<br>Esca le dépassa et continua sa course. Il ralentit, avança plus doucement, sans bruit cette fois. Le cerf n'était pas allé bien loin, il l'avait à nouveau à sa portée. Encore quelques pas et il assurerait son tir … mais le bruit de chevaux, le fit à nouveau fuir. Esca cette fois n'hésita pas, il lança au moins quatre flèches visant le cœur et la tête de l'animal … il était quasiment certain d'avoir touché l'animal qui avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Marcus s'était assis sur une pierre, il massait son genou douloureux. Il pensait avoir retrouvé toutes ses capacités, mais clairement il était encore fragile. Il soupira, la patience n'avait jamais été son fort, il était un homme d'action … il n'avait donc pas fini de maudire cette blessure. Il se leva, fit quelques pas, plia et déplia son genou, cela semblait passer. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre son esclave qu'il espérait retrouver près du cerf. Finalement, cette mousse qui l'avait fait glisser avait un avantage : il était particulièrement facile de suivre une piste. Esca en avait retourné de petits morceaux et il lui suffisait de les suivre. Mais avant qu'ils ne le mènent à son esclave, des éclats de voix le surprirent. Il accéléra le rythme en prenant bien soin de ne pas glisser à nouveau.

Il retrouva Esca raide comme un piquet et la tête haute face à un homme qui vociférait tant et plus. Il le reconnut immédiatement sans réussir néanmoins à retrouver son nom ou même sa profession.  
>- Que se passe-t-il ? ! fit-il en les rejoignant.<br>- J'ai tué ce cerf et _ton_ esclave a le culot de me dire que c'est lui ! Et ce gosse m'empêche d'aller la récupérer, se renfrogna-t-il.  
>Esca n'avait pas bougé, bloquant effectivement le passage, la bête gisait deux mètres derrière lui. Il avait toujours son arc et ses flèches entre les mains.<br>- J'ai marqué mes flèches, fit-il doucement.  
>Cela doucha le Romain et Marcus eut un sourire en coin. Ça, c'était intelligent. L'homme lui arracha des mains son petit panier contenant ses flèches et chercha la fameuse marque.<br>- Un E … et un C ? fit-il incrédule.  
>- Il n'y a plus qu'à aller vérifier sur le cerf, murmura Esca en scrutant Marcus.<br>- Allons-y, fit Marcus bien décidé à en finir.  
>Un esclave les rejoignit à ce moment-là.<br>Esca se poussa pour laisser passer le Romain, mais l'homme le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule, clairement il était mécontent.  
>Marcus inspecta les flèches tout comme l'autre homme, c'étaient bien deux flèches marquées qui avaient atteint la bête à la tête et en plein cœur.<br>- Désolé, fit Marcus sans réussir à contenir le sourire de la victoire.  
>Quand il se tourna, Esca ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux en disaient long.<br>Le Romain s'en retourna, sans un mot, déçu, suivi de son esclave qui les regardait sans bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un lièvre ! s'exclama Marcus. Dépêchons-nous, je suis certain que jamais personne n'a fait aussi vite. Octavius ne va pas en revenir …  
>- C'est sûr, nous avons eu de la chance, fit Esca en souriant enfin.<br>Ils ramèrent la bête, un beau mâle, jusqu'aux chevaux en partageant un moment de joie et de satisfaction même si le paquet était bien lourd, la victoire était proche et cela les motivait. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver un lièvre, la forêt en était remplie. Mais ce ne fut finalement pas proie la plus difficile à attraper. Ils les firent courir longtemps, se cachant entre les pierres, bondissant … Esca tomba à plusieurs reprises en tentant d'en attraper, il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait et cela fit bien rire Marcus qui avait fini par abandonner le combat, c'était tellement plus amusant de suivre son jeune esclave dont la dextérité était mise à mal par cette forêt décidément bien curieuse. Il semblait avoir oublié son dos douloureux et clairement il s'amusait tout comme Marcus.  
>- Ça y est, tu l'as ? ! fit Marcus en se moquant un peu.<br>- Je ne le lâche plus, déclara Esca en s'asseyant, un lièvre mort dans ses bras.  
>Il reprenait sa respiration, il avait eu un mal fou à l'attraper …<br>- Pourquoi Octavius n'a pas de chien ? Râla-t-il à voix haute.  
>- Ce serait trop facile, déclara Marcus, allez viens. Il y a une trompette à faire sonner.<br>- Un carnyx.  
>- Comment ?<br>- Cet instrument, ça s'appelle un carnyx.  
>- Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, mais c'est très impressionnant.<br>- C'est son but … sur les champs de bataille.  
>- Oh … Ça fait un bruit tonitruant … et il va sonner pour nous !<br>- Absolument, fit Esca en se levant doucement.  
>Il épousseta quelque peu ses vêtements, sa tunique et son pantalon initialement beiges, étaient couverts de terre et de feuilles.<p>

En arrivant au camp, Octavius inspecta rapidement les animaux, ils étaient les premiers comme ils l'avaient pensé.  
>- Alors, là, je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Bravo Marcus, le félicita-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.<br>Celui-ci sourit, ravi de l'admiration suscitée.  
>- Incroyable … il va falloir que je revois les défis … Mes cuisiniers vont les préparer. Mais … tu verras, cet après-midi, je ne suis pas certain que tu gagnes aussi facilement.<br>- Nous verrons …

Esca laissa les deux Romains discuter pour attacher les chevaux. Le carnyx sonna avertissant les autres participants de la victoire de l'un d'eux. Il nettoya les sabots pleins de cette terre meuble et presque noire. Il enleva leurs selles et les brossa, longuement. Octavius le rejoignit.  
>- Est-ce toi qui as tué le cerf ? demanda-t-il.<br>Esca hocha la tête sans cesser de s'occuper de ses chevaux. Le Romain se mit aussi à les caresser.  
>- J'étais certain que tu réussirais plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai connu d'autres Brigantes et vous faites toujours honneur à votre peuple.<br>Esca soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il reprit ses mouvements.  
>- Comment as-tu fait ? ! La moitié de la matinée seulement est passée …<br>Esca fronça les sourcils.  
>- Nous étions deux, dit-il seulement.<br>- Oui, oui bien sûr. Marcus devait être un excellent centurion, il a dû en tuer de tes compatriotes pour obtenir ce bracelet qu'il porte au bras. Moi, je n'ai jamais supporté ce qui était fait ici. Ils ont fait la même chose dans mon pays et … je n'avais pas envie de vivre cela. J'ai quitté l'armée dès que j'ai pu et comme tu peux le voir, je vis en restant le plus souvent possible en forêt.  
>- Cette forêt est sacrée, fit Esca en contournant le cheval pour observer le Romain.<br>- Oh oui, ça, je le sais. Mais nous ne faisons rien de mal … rien qui ne pourrait fâcher tes dieux. Je me suis renseigné … elle est trop belle cette forêt, pleine d'histoires et de mystères. Elle est juste parfaite, comme beaucoup d'endroits dans ton pays Esca. Je te laisse … mais si tu veux te changer, je peux te prêter des vêtements. Au moins un nouveau pantalon, fit-il en le détaillant.  
>Esca fit de même, il était vrai qu'il était dans un état lamentable et passablement mouillé.<br>- Oui, je veux bien.  
>- Suis-moi.<br>Dans une petite tente, Octavius conservait de nombreux vêtements de rechange. Esca était impressionné par l'organisation, rien ne semblait manquer. Le Romain lui donna un nouveau pantalon et finalement une nouvelle tunique aussi, assortie et parfaitement à sa taille.  
>- Tu es blessé, fit simplement Octavius en découvrant les bandages. Je ne le savais pas … tu aurais dû me le dire hier soir, lui reprocha-t-il.<br>- Ça va très bien, rétorqua Esca en terminant de s'habiller.  
>- Si tu le dis … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?<br>- C'est … compliqué.  
>Le Romain pouffa de rire.<br>- C'est très simple au contraire : tu es un esclave et lui ton maître. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut être compliqué.  
>Esca prit une inspiration, il avait certainement raison.<br>- Merci pour les vêtements.  
>- Tout ce que tu veux Esca, je veux que tu te sentes bien ici.<br>Quand il sortit de la tente, ses vêtements sales en main, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard de Marcus sur lui. Son visage était fermé, mais il dardait son regard sur lui. Simple, Octavius avait dit que cela ne pouvait être que _simple_.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, ils me motivent tellement ... en fait, ma motivation suit la vôtre.<em>  
><em>Bon ou mauvais, votre avis m'intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le laisser ! Il me donner une raison de continuer à écrire ...<em>  
><em>Au plaisir de vous lire ^^<em>


	30. Chapitre 30

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Les jeux sont terminés<strong>

* * *

><p>Petit à petit, les différentes équipes rejoignaient le camp. Tous félicitèrent Marcus, personne ne le fit avec son esclave. Cela lui convenait très bien ainsi, moins il se faisait remarquer moins il aurait de problèmes. Son dos et sa mâchoire toujours douloureux étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Marcus et de ressentir une certaine injustice … il était peut-être la propriété matérielle d'un homme, mais lui n'avait pas changé pour autant. Il avait toujours sa fierté.<p>

Les autres équipes avaient toutes attrapé des oies, la proie la plus facile et aucune de cerf … Esca observa les cuisiniers préparer les mets. Avec tout ce gibier, ce n'était pas la viande qui allait leur faire défaut, mais il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de personnes à nourrir, il fallait bien cela. Il allait se faire une cure de viande à ce rythme … il en avait que très peu mangé ces derniers temps, ce nouveau régime était vraiment appréciable.

La plus mauvaise période, de ce point de vue, était celle qu'il avait passée chez ce boulanger de Calleva. Pourquoi il l'avait acheté, jamais il n'avait réussi à le comprendre. Le prix probablement, car l'homme était avare. Il venait de passer plusieurs mois avec l'armée romaine, après avoir été capturé dans son village, quand il le boulanger s'était décidé. Les pires mois de son existence qui avaient laissé des traces visibles et d'autres, imperceptibles, mais qui –elles- ne guériraient jamais. Au marché aux esclaves, l'orgueil des soldats les avait poussés à lui retirer sa tunique. N'importe quel marchand aurait plutôt tenté de cacher sa maigreur et ses blessures. Mais pas eux, comme si l'humiliation de ce retrouver là n'était pas suffisante. Peut-être le boulanger avait-il pensé qu'il serait un esclave docile la suite lui ayant démontré qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de ses esclaves.

Quelles que soient les raisons, il avait mis fin à ce calvaire. Un autre avait commencé, mais sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Enchaîné dans une pièce avec un autre compagnon d'infortune, ils actionnaient dès l'aube une meule à grain circulaire, en pierre, fort lourde. Ils aidaient ensuite à la fabrication du pain et le Romain s'occupait de le vendre le reste de la journée, qu'ils passaient eux toujours dans la même pièce, toujours enchaînés. Il essayait de dormir le plus possible. Le pain, ils ne le mangeaient que dur ou rassis. Et la viande, il n'en mangea qu'à de très rares occasions. Cette vie, certes moins dure qu'avec l'armée, ne lui donnait aucun espoir. Entre ces quatre murs blancs, il n'avait d'autre occupation que de ressasser les événements dramatiques qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne parlait pas, aucun d'eux ne parlait. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images s'imposaient à lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et les chaînes qui entravaient ses pieds lui rappelaient douloureusement sa condition. Il serait devenu fou si le boulanger n'avait pas été un piètre commerçant. Quand Esca était arrivé, il vendait son pain trop cher. Il l'avait entendu râler sur ses ventes, trop maigres pour vivre … Il avait alors baissé de manière drastique son prix … mais c'était trop et surtout déjà trop tard, il n'avait plus de quoi payer ses fournisseurs, malgré des coupes drastiques en particulier dans l'alimentation de ses esclaves … Il fit faillite et Esca se retrouva au marché aux esclaves.

Ce temps semblait loin, ce n'était pourtant que quelques mois en arrière ... Les choses avaient bien changé dans sa tête et même dans son cœur. C'était grâce à Marcus, il en était bien conscient. Appuyé contre un arbre, Esca mangeait une pomme en observant le camp. Il faisait beau, il allait bien manger, ses vêtements étaient secs, ce n'était finalement pas si mal. Marcus était entouré de Romains avec qui il discutait chasse. Il semblait de bien meilleure humeur qu'à la villa. Il souriait ce qui était assez rare chez lui. Octavius, organisait tout cela sans y paraître, il papillonnait de groupe en groupe … il était évidemment ravi de l'ambiance qui régnait. Esca l'appréciait également, ce moment ressemblait à ceux qu'il avait vécu avec son clan, au retour de la chasse … Il jeta son trognon et, discrètement, il s'échappa.

Il avait entendu une rivière, il voulait aller la voir. Il vérifia la présence de son poignard caché dans sa ceinture, en cas de mauvaise rencontre -humaine ou animale- il pourrait se défendre. Lentement, en prenant volontairement son temps, il s'enfonça dans cette belle forêt. Bientôt, les bruits du camp furent lointains, puis il ne les entendit plus. Tout était calme, c'était reposant, ressourçant. Arrivé à la petite rivière, il s'assit sur une pierre, en plein soleil, pour simplement observer la nature. Faire corps avec elle, cela lui manquait à la villa. Un cerf brusquement surgit devant lui, ils s'observèrent longuement aussi étonné l'un que l'autre par la rencontre. L'animal, superbe, but à la rivière puis repartit comme il était venu, libre. Esca s'aspergea d'eau puis repartit à son tour. Un moment volé dans sa vie d'esclave auquel il pourrait repenser ... quand il en aurait besoin.

- Où étais-tu ?  
>Marcus lui avait laissé faire deux pas dans le camp avant de l'accoster.<br>- Pas très loin …  
>- Viens, ordonna simplement le Romain.<br>Il l'amena s'asseoir sur l'une des pierres disposées autour d'un feu, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard dans ce lieu. Deux verres les attendaient, Marcus lui en colla un entre les mains, nerveusement, lui-même saisit l'autre. Apparemment, il était attendu.  
>- Il est hors de question que je fête notre victoire seul, râla-t-il.<br>C'était pour la forme, Esca connaissait très bien l'air qui flottait sur les traits du Romain. Exaspération, douleur, colère, toute la joie qu'il avait vue quelques instants auparavant s'était évaporée. Il connaissait l'humeur, il avait plus qu'expérimentée, elle surgissait souvent de nulle part et repartait sans qu'Esca ait le sentiment de pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'il devait tenir compagnie à son maître, sa présence était exigée avec la force du désespoir. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire : être une présence silencieuse, ou plutôt à son écoute. Esca trempa ses lèvres dans le vin et il fut étonné par son goût, meilleur qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils attendaient d'être servis et Esca nota que les épaules de Marcus se détendaient, tout comme les traits de son visage. L'orage passait.

Marcus fut servi le premier, une belle part de cerf cuite à point accompagnée de poireaux et d'oignons. Ça sentait vraiment bon … la faim d'Esca se réveilla d'un coup. Il remarqua qu'il était le seul à être resté près de son maître, les autres esclaves s'étaient regroupés dans un coin un peu en hauteur du camp. Ils discutaient en attendant de pouvoir aller se servir et le Celte ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de les rejoindre. Tous n'étaient pas celtes, mais il se sentait plus à sa place là-bas qu'avec Marcus qui attirait tous les regards sur lui, surtout après leur prestation du matin.  
>- Une autre assiette, demanda Marcus à l'un des hommes qui s'affairaient à servir tous les Romains.<br>Il donna la sienne intacte à Esca. C'était clair, il le voulait à ses côtés pour le repas.

- Mangeons, fit-il tandis qu'il recevait une belle assiette, généreusement garnie ainsi que les couverts.  
>- Délicieux n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Octavius en s'asseyant avec eux et en déposant une jarre de vin près de lui.<br>Esca ne cacha pas son admiration quant à l'organisation du camp, il avait tout prévu … Il récolta un regard en biais de la part de Marcus, preuve qu'il ne partageait pas cette opinion.  
>- Le vin est très bon, commenta-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.<br>- Si tu savais comme cela me fait plaisir Esca ! S'exclama Octavius, il vient de chez moi, ajouta-t-il fièrement.  
>Esca ne put étouffer un petit rire qui faillit le faire recracher le précieux breuvage. Il ne manqua pas de constater combien la réaction d'Octavius agaçait son maître. Là résidait la différence entre les deux romains qui l'encadraient : l'un laissait ses émotions s'exprimer sans aucune retenue tandis que l'autre les gardait pour soi même si cela l'étouffait. Esca connaissait sa préférence.<br>- Tu n'es pas d'Italie n'est-ce pas ? le questionna Marcus avec une pointe de défi.  
>- Non, je viens de Tarraconensis, fit-il la tête haute.<br>- À l'ouest de l'Italie, expliqua Marcus en regardant son esclave, répondant à sa question avant qu'il ne la pose. Du nord ou du sud ?  
>- Du sud mon ami, ne vois-tu pas la couleur de ma peau ? ! Elle a été tannée par un soleil plus rude encore que le tien.<br>- Cela reste à vérifier, rétorqua Marcus avec un sourire en coin.  
>- Quand tu veux …<br>- As-tu envie de repartir chez toi ? l'interrogea le Celte en prenant une bouchée de cerf.  
>- Parfois, j'ai le mal du pays. Surtout l'hiver, il pleut tellement ici que le soleil me manque. Je pensais m'en ficher, je pensais que cela n'était pas important, mais en fait si. C'est ici que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'aimais le soleil brûlant sur ma peau. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Oui, ça l'est, s'amusa Esca.  
>Ce qui fit rire Octavius à gorge déployée et excéda, une fois de plus, l'ancien centurion.<br>- Mais, on ne comprend la vraie valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'elles vous ont été enlevées, non ?  
>- C'est sûr … murmura Esca. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de repartir ?<br>- Ma vie est ici, fit-il en désignant le camp. J'ai des amis, mon affaire … ma famille. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. Et toi centurion, envie de repartir ?  
>- Non, répondit-il un peu rudement.<br>- Que fait-on cet après-midi ? demanda immédiatement Esca pour éviter un sujet clairement douloureux pour son maître.  
>- Tu es bien curieux … Je vais te le dire, murmura le Romain en se redressant.<br>Il resservit du vin à Esca et Marcus.  
>- On va vous mettre un sac sur la tête, à vous tous.<br>Marcus fronça les sourcils.  
>- Ensuite, mes hommes vont vous perdre en forêt. Quand vous entendrez le carnyx vous pourrez retirer le sac et il vous faudra rejoindre le camp.<br>- Facile, déclara Marcus.  
>- Nous verrons centurion, tu ne connais pas cette forêt. Certains endroits sont plus sombres que d'autres, plus escarpés et tu n'auras pas de point de repère, tu ne connaîtras pas ton point de départ, tu ne sauras pas dans quelle direction nous t'aurons amené …<br>Esca regarda autour de lui. Tous les Romains mangeaient et buvaient en riant. Il y avait de la nourriture et du vin en abondance et ils en profitaient.  
>- Tu as déjà fait cela ? l'interrogea-t-il.<br>- Inquiet ? Le taquina Octavius.  
>Le Celte hocha la tête. Il ne l'était pas pour lui, mais pour les autres … même avec leurs esclaves qui eux ne buvaient pas, cela lui semblait bien compliqué.<br>- Mais non ! Tout va bien se passer et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que mes hommes ne vous laisseront pas. Passé une certaine heure, ils les ramèneront, fit-il décontracté.  
>- Comme un troupeau égaré, sourit Esca qui comprenait mieux comment cela pouvait fonctionner.<br>- Exactement, fit Octavius en mangeant.  
>- Je n'aime pas l'idée du sac sur la tête, murmura le jeune celte.<br>Marcus s'arrêta de manger pour l'observer.  
>- De mauvais souvenirs ? S'enquit Octavius. Ça va aller, fit-il en lui tapant l'épaule avec un grand sourire censé dissiper ses craintes.<br>- Bien sûr, le rassura-t-il sans y croire lui-même.  
>Plus personne ne dit rien, dévorant simplement le délicieux repas. Les deux Romains demandèrent à être resservis, bien entendu, mais pas Esca, il allait en profiter pour leur fausser compagnie et rejoindre les autres esclaves.<br>- Tu n'en veux pas plus ? ! S'offusqua Octavius tandis qu'il se levait.  
>- Non, se lamenta Esca déjà excédé par la remarque.<br>- Pourtant, reprit calmement Octavius en pesant ses mots, ceux qui ont été privés de nourriture, qui ont été affamés ont tendance à compenser, par la suite.  
>- Cela ne m'a pas changé.<br>- C'est bien cela, ne change rien Esca ... reste comme tu es.  
>- Garde tes conseils Octavius, le prévint Marcus d'une voix sourde. Tu peux y aller, l'autorisa-t-il toujours concentré sur le Romain.<p>

Esca n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise deux fois, il rejoignit l'autre groupe. Les discussions là-haut étaient tout autres, on parlait clan, chasse et pêche. On lui fit immédiatement une place dans le cercle. Ils l'acceptaient facilement et il se sentait bien dans ce groupe. C'était simple et chaleureux, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

L'heure du jeu arriva enfin et comme il le pressentait, mettre un sac sur la tête lui déplut grandement. Même si cela faisait partie du jeu, perdre le contrôle lui rappelait des souvenirs si désagréables qu'à eux seuls ils l'oppressaient. Il ne sut ce que cela faisait à son maître, mais il dut prendre, à plusieurs reprises, de grandes inspirations pour chasser la nausée qui le saisissait. Il se concentra sur ses sensations pour oublier ce que son corps lui rappelait. La brise, l'odeur de la forêt, le bruit de la rivière, la respiration de son cheval … aveugle, tous ses autres sens étaient en éveil. Quand la délivrance arriva au son du carnyx comme prévu, la lumière l'éblouit, mais l'air frais et humide de la forêt avait un goût de liberté, ou plutôt de libération.  
>- Vous pouvez y aller, leur dit l'homme qui les accompagnait.<br>Habitués à la lumière, ils prirent connaissance des lieux. La forêt était sombre, dense, la lumière s'y frayait difficilement un chemin. Esca l'avait deviné avant de le voir à l'odeur d'humus plus prononcée. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et avancèrent, lentement, cherchant le chemin du retour. Marcus cherchait une piste, Esca tentait plutôt de se diriger par rapport au soleil, au sens du vent, il avait immédiatement déterminé les points cardinaux en particulier grâce à la mousse qui poussait plus au nord ... Au bout d'une dizaine seulement de minutes d'observation, Esca était convaincu d'avoir la direction du camp.  
>- C'est de ce côté, fit-il savoir à son maître.<br>- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en contenant un sourire et en s'approchant.  
>- Parce que je le sais.<br>- Et moi, je pense que c'est plutôt cette direction-là, fit Marcus en pointant une autre direction.  
>- Tu te trompes romain.<br>Marcus tiqua sur cette remarque qu'il avait pourtant provoquée.  
>- On va par là, insista-t-il simplement pour l'énerver.<br>Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il se trompait, même si c'était le cas ...  
>- Si tu veux suivre le mauvais chemin …<br>- Parce que toi, tu as raison ? le coupa-t-il avant qu'il n'ajoute un « Romain » qui aurait été de trop.  
>- Si tu veux gagner, tu dois me suivre.<br>Marcus observa le jeune homme, il semblait bien décidé et en même temps au fond de ses yeux, il lisait autre chose. De l'envie ? Un espoir. Oui, cela semblait être cela. Il avait envie qu'il lui fasse confiance, ce qu'il allait bien sûr faire. Il l'avait su au moment même où Esca lui avait dit connaître le chemin. Il avait confiance dans ses talents.  
>- Je te suis, mais si tu te trompes …<br>- C'est le bon chemin, le coupa Esca en tirant sur la bride de son cheval et en avançant.  
>Ils firent le chemin du retour à pied, suivis par l'homme d'Octavius qui les avait amenés. Plus le temps passait plus la forêt ressemblait à celle autour du camp. Bientôt, Marcus reconnut les lieux.<br>- Je dois reconnaître Esca, que tu avais raison, admis-t-il en s'arrêtant.  
>Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais passa de l'autre côté de son cheval pour s'approcher.<br>- Tu nous as conduits ici comme si le chemin était tracé ...  
>Du coin de l'œil, Marcus vit l'homme qui les accompagnait sourire et les dépasser en direction du camp.<br>- Tu es un bon pisteur, fit-il en posant sa main sur la nuque d'Esca.  
>Peut-être était-ce sa taille inférieure à la sienne, en tout cas c'était facile de le toucher ainsi. Le Celte baissa la tête. Son esclave était peut-être fier et bagarreur, il n'en demeurait pas moins humble. C'était même un trait de caractère que Marcus remarquait de plus en plus. Cela, et son économie de mots.<br>- Grâce à toi, on va encore gagner, fit-il en laissant la fierté accompagner librement ses mots. Je pense qu'Octavius n'aura plus qu'à revoir ses jeux, sourit Marcus. Allons-y.

Néanmoins, aucun coup de carnyx n'accompagna leur victoire car en arrivant, ils ne purent que constater avec effarement, que le camp avait été saccagé.

- Octavius ! s'écria Marcus après avoir contemplé les dégâts. Mais que s'était-il passé ?  
>Les tentes étaient à terre, les vêtements éparpillés, les torches et les feux éteints, tout le matériel de cuisine détruit … il ne restait rien du camp tel qu'ils l'avaient connu. Deux hommes ramassaient ce qui pouvait être récupéré en enjambant piquets, pierres et autres ustensiles qui jonchaient le sol.<br>- Marcus, Esca … je suis content de vous voir. Nous étions partis … il ne restait que Claudius au camp et ils l'ont tué, fit-il désespéré. Claudius était avec moi depuis si longtemps …  
>- Octavius, le coupa Marcus. Sonne le carnyx, fait revenir tout le monde.<br>- Impossible, se lamenta-t-il, ils l'ont volé.  
>Marcus soupira.<br>- Quel est le nom de la tribu ? Se renseigna-t-il.  
>- Ancalites. Je ne comprends pas, ils n'ont jamais fait cela avant … tout est détruit.<br>Marcus observa le Romain si fier et satisfait auparavant, il semblait à présent complètement abattu et pire que tout, perdu alors qu'il avait une dizaine de clients romains perdus en forêt ... Il promenait son regard vide sur le camp, les bras ballants puis il les laissa, sans un mot.  
>- Esca, est-ce que tu les connais ? fit-il en se tournant vers son esclave qui l'avait suivi.<br>- Non.

Marcus avait son regard braqué sur lui, il le soutint. C'était faux, en partie. C'était un petit clan, qui avait toujours vécu dans cette forêt avec du bétail … il avait rencontré leur chef il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Son père lui avait fait apprendre le nom de beaucoup de tribus, rencontré beaucoup d'autres chefs, il était important à l'époque de les connaître. À présent … il ne pourrait rien leur apprendre d'important. Il était plus prudent de ne rien dire.  
>- Je sais pourquoi ils ont fait cela, mais que vont-ils faire ensuite ?<br>- Je ne le sais pas maître.  
>Marcus réfléchit quelques instants.<br>- Octavius.

Il le retrouva près de Claudius, il semblait très attristé par sa mort. Il était penché sur lui, le visage grave, parfaitement immobile. Un instant, Marcus crut qu'il pleurait … il devait être très attaché à l'homme.  
>Marcus posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.<br>- Tu dois aller chercher des renforts. Prends ton cheval et ramène des soldats. Il y a vingt hommes dans cette forêt, il faut les ramener vivant, d'accord ?  
>- Oui, oui, fit Octavius en reprenant sa composition. Merci centurion …<br>- Vas-y.  
>Il le regarda s'éloigner, les épaules basses.<br>- Esca je veux que tu restes ici.  
>- Mais …<br>- Certains vont peut être revenir, le coupa-t-il, je veux qu'ils ne bougent pas du camp tant qu'Octavius n'est pas revenu avec des renforts. C'est compris ?  
>Le jeune celte hocha la tête. Non loin d'eux, il repéra une épée à moitié enfouie dans le sol. Il la récupéra et la tendit à Marcus. Il récupéra également sa cape après quelques minutes de recherches.<br>- Merci. Ils doivent attendre les renforts, c'est important, insista Marcus connaissant parfaitement le courage des Romains qui l'accompagnaient.  
>- Et toi ? demanda Esca.<br>- Je vais aller les chercher, en ramener autant que possible.  
>Le Celte le regarda s'éloigner, à pied, jusqu'à ce que la forêt l'engloutisse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le meilleur est à venir, je peux vous l'assurer ;-)<em>  
><em>Au plaisir de vous lire, comme toujours, et de découvrir votre avis, un vrai bonheur à chaque fois ^^<em>


	31. Chapitre 31

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Culpabilité<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus avait arpenté la forêt et retrouvé la plupart des clients, mais pas tous. Ils continuaient à chercher les derniers, surtout après que le marchand d'esclaves lui ait expliqué qu'il avait entendu des cris humains ... Mais quand le soleil déclina et qu'ils voulurent rejoindre le camp malgré leurs recherches infructueuses, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise.<p>

À chaque fois qu'ils prenaient la direction du camp, un guerrier celte apparaissait au loin les poussant à faire un détour … les poussant à tourner en rond sans pour autant attaquer. Des ombres menaçantes qui surgissaient de nulle part et lui faisaient craindre le pire, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient sérieux avec le côté sacré de cette forêt. Ce jeu déplaisait à Marcus, non seulement ils étaient menacés, mais ils semblaient cernés. Au cours de l'un de ses multiples détours forcés, il trouva un lieu propice à un campement, une très grande roche creuse qui pouvait leur offrir un abri, une petite grotte et qui pouvait être facilement défendue. C'était parfait et Marcus prit la décision de s'y arrêter, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Chaque homme était armé, il faudrait se battre quand ils décideraient d'attaquer. Il distribua ses ordres, organisa la défense, mais … aucun d'eux n'était un soldat et cela se voyait. Marcus dut faire appel à toute sa patience pour éviter de s'emporter. Il explique et réexpliqua les notions de base. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, se battre ne s'improvisait pas, cela allait être un carnage.

Ils firent deux feux pour se tenir chaud car ils n'avaient pas de gibier à faire cuire, de toute façon, les Celtes savaient parfaitement où les trouver, inutile de rester dans le froid et l'obscurité. Marcus était nerveux et ce n'était pas seulement l'attente qui le mettait dans cet état, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Cette attente était insupportable, il aurait préféré se battre et en finir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
>Un bruit attira son regard, il attrapa le poignard caché dans sa ceinture. Il fit signe aux autres de se taire, ce qu'ils firent, mais avec un temps de retard … cela l'exaspéra. Il se désespérait de finir ses jours aux côtés de ces amateurs. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de percer l'enveloppe noire de la nuit qui était tombée sur la forêt et il reconnut immédiatement la fine silhouette de son esclave. À pied, armé de son arc et décoré de quelques lièvres autour de sa ceinture. Il les jeta su sol en arrivant. Marcus le dévisagea interloqué, mais comme toujours, son esclave avait un visage impénétrable.<br>- Mais que s'était-il passé ? !  
>- Rien. Octavius est revenu, fit-il simplement.<br>- Je t'avais _ordonné_ de rester au camp, lui reprocha Marcus en s'approchant.

Il le savait bien, il voyait combien cela contrariait Marcus, combien il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il en avait eu pleinement conscience en quittant le camp. L'envie d'être utile et surtout le désir impérieux de s'éloigner d'Octavius l'avaient poussé à désobéir sachant qu'il y aurait probablement des représailles. Il n'était pas prêt moralement à supporter les épanchements d'Octavius, sa peine irradiait, il cherchait une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher. Il avait refusé que ce soit la sienne. Il partageait déjà les humeurs de son maître, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Le Romain avait même eu le culot de lui rappeler ses propres pertes comme si, en ayant vécu l'horreur de la guerre et de l'extermination de ses proches, de son clan, cela le rendait plus humaniste. Pour couper court à toute discussion, il avait proposé à Octavius de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci avait refusé arguant que Marcus allait ramener ses clients, qu'il avait foi dans le centurion et du travail au camp… Esca n'avait rien répondu du tout. Il avait jugé son attitude lâche et tellement peu courageuse qu'elle ne méritait pas de réponse, même si s'il avait bien vu qu'il était très affecté par cette attaque et la perte de Claudius. Il avait quitté le camp sans regret et à grands pas.

Il avait arpenté la forêt, d'abord peu attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Octavius avait déclenché un véritable raz de marée d'émotions en son for intérieur. Même si personne n'aurait pu le devenir, car il avait bien veillé à garder un visage neutre, et certainement pas Octavius … pourtant, ses paroles le poussaient à s'interroger. Bien sûr que la mort de cet homme le renvoyait à ses propres pertes, il n'était pas devenu insensible, au contraire il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'y penser. Ce qu'il avait vécu teintait chacune de ses pensées, influençait chacune de ses actions depuis. Il n'était plus le même … mais qu'était-il devenu ? Était-il plus enclin à comprendre la peine des autres, même si cet autre était un Romain ? Un Romain certes, mais pas celui qui tenait l'épée qui a transpercé le corps de son frère. Cette question le taraudait, il voulait trouver une réponse, il en avait besoin pour sa paix intérieure, sa conscience.

Il avait alors cherché un arbre centenaire et s'était assis au creux de son tronc. Il s'y était même blotti. Ramassé sur lui, même, le menton sur ses genoux, il avait fait le point avec lui-même jusqu'à se sentir mieux et pouvoir continuer.

Les Romains lui avaient appris la haine en détruisant tout ce que son clan avait construit depuis tant de générations, tout ce que son père avait sous son autorité depuis sa jeunesse. La colère avait habité son cœur et elle ne l'avait pas rendu meilleur, bien au contraire. La tristesse ne l'ait jamais anéanti, non, il s'était toujours battu pour la libération de son pays sans jamais renoncer à ses convictions, aux principes que ses parents lui avaient inculqués. C'était certainement son côté têtu qui avait tant fait se lamenter son père … Il avait vécu ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'armée le capture, lui et sa liberté. Les mois passés en leur compagnie avaient été les pires de son existence au point qu'il avait décidé que la mort valait mieux que la vie. Une vie de servitude, d'obéissance et de souffrances, qui en voudrait ? Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, devenu une possession, il était privé de son libre arbitre, autant finir ce que les soldats Romains avaient commencé.

Marcus, sans même le savoir, lui avait redonné le goût de vivre en le privant de la mort qu'il avait choisie. Pourtant, rien n'avait vraiment changé, sa vie était toujours la propriété d'un autre Romain, la sienne en l'occurrence. Sa dette l'avait contraint à le servir, mais les effets n'avaient pas été les mêmes qu'avec ses autres maîtres. Il y avait mis plus de cœur à l'ouvrage et cela avait, étrangement, donné un sens à sa vie, lui qui avait échoué à en trouver un … parce qu'il semblait aussi accablé que lui, ce Romain avait su toucher un point sensible. Il avait ouvert la porte à ses sentiments retenus jusque-là, il pensait l'avoir minutieusement verrouillée, mais clairement, Marcus avait trouvé la clé. Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mais cet homme lui avait permis de ressentir à nouveau des sentiments qu'il pensait à jamais disparus. Le pardon en faisait partie. Il n'oubliait pas, comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'avait que quinze ans quand l'armée romaine avait tué ses parents, détruit son village et quasiment exterminé son clan. Il était le seul survivant. Mais, il sentait au plus profond de son être qu'Octavius avait raison.

Il se mettait facilement à la place du Romain qui venait de perdre un compagnon parce que lui-même avait, un jour, tout perdu. Il le faisait même spontanément, comme avec Marcus. Cette empathie était nouvelle tout comme le pardon qu'il sentait faire son chemin en lui. Il ne voulait plus se battre, il cherchait plutôt comment vivre avec l'occupant, comment s'adapter. La culpabilité d'avoir survécu faisait maintenant place à un sentiment de responsabilité. Au nom de ceux qui étaient morts, il voulait leur faire honneur. Il avait changé, il espérait que toutes ces épreuves, toutes ces souffrances l'avaient rendu meilleur homme, car lui avait le sentiment qu'il empruntait le bon chemin. Mais, ce n'était pas un chemin facile et ses angoisses lui tenaient une drôle de compagnie. Savoir que le pire pouvait se produire le poussait à agir différemment par crainte que cela ne se reproduise. Il y pensait souvent, car, le peu qu'il avait maintenant, il voulait le conserver. C'était une faiblesse qu'il attribuait à la précarité de sa situation. Être un esclave était difficile, pas seulement le statut, rien n'était certain et il n'avait de prise sur rien. Cela avait clairement empiré depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Aquila, depuis qu'il reprenait goût à la vie, depuis qu'il avait quelque chose à perdre en fait … C'était pour cette raison, qu'il ne s'était présenté à Marcus qu'une fois qu'il pouvait lui apporter quelque chose. Dans son regard il lisait son énervement, il n'apprécierait pas vraiment cette prise de liberté qui lui avait, pourtant, était plutôt profitable.

Marcus avait quelques remontrances en tête pour son esclave, mais elles attendraient qu'ils soient sortis de ce pétrin.  
>- Esca ! Salua le marchand d'esclaves en faisant un grand signe de la main en guise de bienvenue.<br>Esca lui répondit de la même manière, sans l'immense sourire qu'affichait le Romain.  
>- Est-ce qu'Octavius est revenu avec des soldats ? Reprit Marcus sans cacher son impatience.<br>Tous les regardaient, mais personne n'osait interrompre le centurion.  
>- Avec quelques amis, révéla Esca avec un air désolé. Il ne viendra pas, ajouta-t-il.<br>Le Romain ne put réprimer un mouvement d'humeur. Tous plus incapables les uns que les autres ...  
>- Je crois qu'il très affecté par la mort de Claudius. Je pense, commença Esca en hésitant, qu'il était plus que son homme de confiance.<br>Marcus réalisa qu'il devait avoir raison, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.  
>- Mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à nous ? S'étonna-t-il.<br>Il avait dû rencontrer la tribu …  
>- Quoi ? À pied, répondit le Celte avec un haussement de sourcils, sans comprendre.<br>- Non, non, tu n'y es pas Esca. Nous sommes encerclés.  
>- Oh … j'ai senti leur présence, mais rien de plus. Je vous ai cherché, avec le feu c'est facile, on vous voit de loin ...<br>- Étrange, réfléchit Marcus à voix haute.  
>Son regard se perdit dans la forêt sombre et menaçante.<br>- Est-ce que d'autres ont rejoint le camp avant que tu ne _partes_ ?  
>- Non, personne.<br>- Alors, il nous en manque encore trois, déclara l'ancien centurion en embrassant son petit camp du regard.  
>- Je les ais trouvés, révéla le Celte avec assurance.<br>Il exposait sa botte secrète, espérant impressionner le Romain et lui faire oublier son délit.  
>- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vivement vers son esclave.<br>- Ils sont blessés, attaqués par des loups, surtout le Romain. Je … je voulais d'abord te trouver et voir ce que tu voulais faire.  
>- Ton esclave a ramené de quoi manger ! Se réjouit le vendeur d'esclave en les rejoignant. Ça, c'est bon garçon, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Si l'on veut, répondit Marcus entre ses dents, sans bouger, ses yeux braqués sur son esclave.  
>Il avait arpenté les abords du camp … certes, il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il voulait, mais tout de même, il était impressionné.<br>- Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu n'en voulais plus, je te le rachetais !  
>- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris.<br>Le marchand saisit les lièvres sans plus de cérémonie et les emporta, ragaillardi par l'idée d'un repas.

Marcus abandonna le groupe après avoir distribué ses ordres. Aucun n'était ravi de du départ du centurion et de son esclave. Il avait d'ailleurs quelque peu hésité, mais il était hors de question d'abandonner des Romains blessés dans la forêt.

Ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin et la curiosité du Romain était de plus en plus grande. Ils trouvèrent le petit groupe qui s'était arrêté dans une partie très en contrebas de la forêt. Il comprit alors pourquoi il les avait manqués … il se demanda, aussi, comment son esclave, lui les avait trouvés. Mais il s'abstint de l'interroger muselé par sa fierté. Quel aveu d'infériorité ce serait de lui demander … pourtant, la question brûlait ses lèvres. Il ne cessait de le regarder oscillant entre l'envie de le questionner et un silence digne, mais qui avait le défaut de le maintenir dans son ignorance. Son esclave le regardait sans parler attendant la question qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler. En même temps, Marcus se rassurait en se disant qu'il ne faisait que se frotter à ces Celtes réputés dans tout l'empire pour avoir tenu, mieux que quiconque, l'armée romaine en échec … même désorganisés en clan, s'ils avaient tous les mêmes qualités que son esclave, cela était assez logique.

Ils trouvèrent donc Lucilius, un riche marchand, son esclave et un homme d'Octavius, prénommé Septimus. Ce dernier les avait laissés chercher longtemps leur chemin jusqu'au camp, il attendait le coup de carnyx pour les ramener … coup qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Surpris par nuit, faiblement armés, ils avaient été des proies faciles pour les loups. Ils les accueillirent avec ferveur, ils attendaient avec impatience le retour du Celte qui leur avait promis d'aller chercher de l'aide. Marcus inspecta les blessures, Lucilius avait été mordu à plusieurs reprises à la jambe, tandis que les autres n'avaient que des égratignures, aux mains essentiellement. Pendant son inspection, le Celte ne s'était même pas approché, il leur tournait le dos et faisait face à la forêt.  
>- Maître, murmura-t-il.<br>Marcus se releva et dû même se pousser pour éviter Esca qui reculait sans même regarder où il posait ses pieds. Il allait lui faire la remarque quand soudain il distingua deux, non trois formes dans l'obscurité. Des Celtes à cheval, ceux qu'il avait déjà croisés, mais jamais d'aussi près. Cette fois la confrontation était inévitable.  
>- Esca, répondit Marcus tout aussi doucement la main sur le poignard attaché à sa ceinture.<br>Esca fit de même. Ils échangèrent un regard, lourd de sens. Un des trois cavaliers s'avança. La torche d'Esca éclaira ses traits et Marcus fut abasourdi par ce qu'il découvrit.

Un jeune homme qui se tenait sur son cheval blanc, un simple tissu faisait office de selle. Il était juvénile et ses traits étaient d'une finesse et d'une beauté inégalée. Il ressemblait à une statue de marbre par la couleur de sa peau, Grecque pour la perfection de ses traits. Ses cheveux blonds, bouclés, entouraient un visage aux pommettes hautes et aux lèvres charnues. Il promena son regard sur eux et Marcus sentit son cœur se serrer. Le jeune celte descendit de cheval et Marcus devina, malgré l'obscurité, des yeux d'un bleu clair. Il était torse nu, les épaules simplement recouvertes d'une peau de loup assortie à ses bottes et maintenue sur son torse par une fibule. Il portait un pantalon beige maintenu par une ceinture. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de penser aux nombreuses statues d'Antinoüs, bien que l'adolescent fût plus frêle que les représentations du favori de l'empereur Hadrien et plus musclé aussi. La statue grecque parla, mais ce qu'il dit resta bien sûr un mystère aux sonorités étranges et envoûtantes. Sa voix en revanche n'avait rien de juvénile, elle était assez grave et posée. Tandis qu'il accompagnait ses paroles d'un geste de la main, Marcus distingua un tatouage sur son bras, au même endroit que celui de son esclave, mais il était bien différent. Que signifiait-il ?

- Ne laisse pas le gosse leur parler ! Maugréa Lucilius entre ses dents le tirant de sa rêverie, fasciné par l'homme enfant qui se tenait devant eux.  
>Il le quitta enfin des yeux pour regarder le Romain allongé à terre qui avait ses mains crispées sur sa jambe en sang. Il le trouva laid en comparaison … Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il parlait d'Esca. Un gosse … pas vraiment, il ne voyait pas ainsi même s'il était bien plus jeune que lui. La remarque l'étonna, car il lui semblait au contraire qu'il était un atout pour éviter de se faire transpercer par les arcs que pointaient les deux hommes qui accompagnaient le jeune chef.<br>- Il va nous faire tuer, centurion, insista-t-il. Il ne faut pas négocier avec ces sauvages …  
>- Ça suffit, le coupa Marcus. Ne me <em>dis pas<em> ce que je dois faire, ordonna-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.  
>Cela le fit taire, il serra sa mâchoire et baissa légèrement la tête.<p>

Marcus réalisa alors que son atout se tenait légèrement en retrait, parfaitement immobile et qu'il n'avait pas traduit ce que le jeune éphèbe venait de dire.  
>Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer près de lui.<br>- Qu'a-t-il dit ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
>- Il a demandé ce que nous faisions là.<br>- Dis-lui que nous venons chercher les blessés.  
>- <em>Mon nom est Esca, mon maître Marcus Flavius Aquila. Il est venu chercher le Romain blessé.<br>- Qui es-tu Esca ?  
>- Personne ... Je ne suis personne, répéta-t-il plus sûr de lui. N<em>ous_ ramenons le Romain et demain nous serons partis._  
>- Demande-leur ce qu'ils veulent, le pressa Marcus.<br>- _Personne ? Fit le jeune chef en souriant._  
>Esca se força à rester immobile, il leva le menton devant le poignard que sortit le jeune homme tout en s'approchant de lui. Marcus sortit le sien même s'il avait deux arcs tendus en face de lui.<br>- _Dis-lui de le ranger. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal._  
>Marcus entendit les arcs se tendre un peu plus. Le jeune chef était tout près d'eux, toujours d'une beauté à couper le souffle en particulier quand un bref sourire avait étiré ses lèvres rouge sang … à moins que ce ne soit le danger qui le prive ainsi d'air. Esca lui fit un signe de la tête et Marcus comprit qu'il devait ranger son arme, ce qu'il fit à regret. En les regardant tous les deux, il trouva finalement qu'ils avaient un air de ressemblance. Même peau diaphane, des cheveux blonds de même longueur, un nez bien présent. En revanche, Esca avait un visage plus émacié et de plus petits yeux, fixés sur le jeune homme qui était plus grand que lui. Marcus se sentit sur la défensive plus que jamais quand il s'approcha de son esclave. Celui-ci était tendu, mais parfaitement immobile, Marcus lui faisait confiance pour bien gérer la situation, lui-même tentait de rester maître de ses nerfs. Le jeune chef écarta la cape d'Esca puis déchira la manche de sa tunique, exposant ainsi son tatouage. Il prit quelques instants pour le découvrir plus recula.<br>- _Je vous laisse la vie, Brigantes, décréta-t-il le visage grave. Ne revenez jamais.  
><em>Il fit quelques pas en arrière.  
>- <em>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas tous nous tuer ?<em> Réclama Esca.  
>Ils n'étaient plus en danger, la question était légitime, il voulait mieux comprendre<em>.<br>- Parce, si vous faisons cela, d'autres Romains viendront, beaucoup d'autres Romains. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Juste leur faire peur._  
>- Que dit-il ? Le pressa Marcus.<br>Esca lui fit un signe de la main pour le faire patienter.  
>- <em>Qui es-tu ? Continua Esca.<br>- Pourquoi te le dirais-je, toi qui n'as pas voulu te présenter_ _?_  
>Esca baissa la tête, il avait honte, mais c'était ainsi. Il était un esclave, il ne voulait pas citer le nom de son père, pas dans ces conditions.<br>- _J'ai eu l'honneur d'être présenté à ton père, dit-il enfin_.  
>Le jeune homme monta sur son cheval.<br>- _Il est mort, tué par ces monstres, fit-il en désignant les Romains_._ J'ai pris sa place.  
><em>Il fit un signe à ses deux compagnons qui baissèrent leurs arcs. Esca vit du coin de l'œil Marcus se détendre un peu.  
><em>- Es-tu un traître Esca ?<em>  
>Il reçut la question comme une flèche qui transperçait son cœur. Cela faisait mal.<br>- _Non_, répondit-il doucement tandis qu'il sentait une certaine chaleur l'envahir.  
>Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.<br>- _Je n'ai pas choisi d'être esclave et j'ai une dette d'honneur envers mon maître.  
><em>Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour se mettre ainsi à nu devant cet homme, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Comprendrait-il ?  
>S'ensuivit un silence étrange. Marcus passait d'Esca au jeune chef, voyant bien la tension qui les habitait. Esca ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune celte. Tout à coup son avis revêtait une importance capitale. Il s'accrochait à son regard.<br>- Esca, que se passe-t-il ?  
>La question était posée, mais elle ne trouva aucune réponse.<em><br>- Il faut toujours s'acquitter de ses dettes, fit enfin le jeune éphèbe en le fixant tandis que ses traits s'adoucissaient. Tel est ton destin.  
><em>Esca vit dans ses yeux un éclair de bonté et d'indulgence qui lui fit chaud au cœur. _  
>- N'oublie pas Brigantes, vous partez dès demain, à l'aube<em>.  
>Sur ce, ils partirent sans une parole ou un regard pour Marcus. Esca se détendit enfin profitant du bonheur qui accompagnait les paroles, sages, du jeune chef. La relève était assurée.<br>- Alors ? S'exclama Marcus impatient et mécontent de n'avoir pas pu suivre l'échange.  
>Esca comprenait sa frustration, il avait eu la même avant d'apprendre sa langue, le latin.<br>- Il ne nous fera rien, mais il faut partir, demain, dès l'aube. Ce sont ses paroles.  
>- Pourquoi ? !<br>- C'était un avertissement.  
>Marcus prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'Esca rabattait sa cape. Le Romain sentait qu'il y avait bien plus, mais il s'abstint de toute remarque, ce n'était pas le lieu. Mais, sa curiosité était grande, il interrogerait Esca plus tard sur cette rencontre et leur échange.<p>

Ils repartirent au campement de Marcus, mais cela leur prit bien plus de temps qu'à l'aller. Il fallait porter Lucilius qui hurlait de douleur à chaque fois que l'on touchait sa jambe. C'était son esclave et Septimus qui s'en chargeaient non sans difficulté, l'homme avait une belle carrure. Esca ouvrait la marche, Marcus le voyait disparaître puis réapparaître, manifestement ils n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. Ce qui était aussi l'avis de Marcus, mais comment faire autrement … Le Romain hurlait de douleur dès qu'il leur ordonnait d'activer le pas. Leur retour était sonore et cela irritait dangereusement les nerfs de Marcus. Il leur fit savoir, plusieurs fois, mais le soulagement était de courte durée. Il fut franchement heureux en voyant de loin la lumière des feux du petit camp éclairer les arbres aux alentours. Ce calvaire allait pouvoir prendre fin.

Ils purent s'y réinstaller, avaler quelques bouchées de viande qu'on leur avait gardée. Marcus discutait avec le marchand d'esclaves quand il entendit Lucilius monter le ton.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il en s'approchant, curieux de voir son esclave près du Romain.<br>- Ton esclave veut m'empoisonner !  
>Marcus interrogea le coupable du regard, amusé par la remarque qu'il savait fausse.<br>- J'ai cueilli quelques plantes. S'il préfère perdre sa jambe, ou même mourir, ça le regarde, fit-il en leur tournant le dos et en s'éloignant.  
>- Quoi ? Comment ça, perdre ma jambe ? ! Centurion ?<br>- Ça peut s'infecter, sans parler de la rage …  
>- Qu'il revienne, fit le marchand apeuré.<br>- Esca.  
>- Reste, insista le marchand dans un souffle en attrapant son pantalon, vérifie ce qu'il fait, je t'en prie.<br>Il allait lui dire non, mais il se ravisa. Le Romain semblait tellement hostile que Marcus craignait que cela finisse mal. Il regarda donc faire son esclave, qui le soigna avec bien moins de douceur que ce qu'il avait fait avec sa propre jambe. Le Romain se remit à hurler et Marcus soupira bruyamment.  
>- Mais moins fort ! Par tous les dieux, ce n'est pas possible de hurler de cette manière.<br>Le Romain serra ses lèvres, mais cela ne dura pas.  
>- Je crois qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement, déclara Esca en relevant la tête.<br>- Continue, ne t'arrête pas, l'exhorta Marcus. Il _pourrait_ le faire s'il le voulait. Il ne mérite pas toute cette attention, murmura-t-il en se levant.  
>Trop, c'était trop, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'attitude de l'homme. Il préférait s'éloigner avant de l'assommer pour le faire taire.<p>

Tard dans la soirée, Marcus ordonna à son esclave de faire le guet. Le suivant serrait le marchand d'esclaves et puis lui-même. Il insista lourdement sur l'ordre, faisant comprendre à son jeune ilote qu'il ne voulait pas de désobéissance cette fois. Il s'endormit, sur un sol agrémenté de feuilles mortes pour adoucir sa dureté. Il se réveilla en sursaut, il ne savait ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais il se sentait reposé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le sommeil troublait son regard. Il se souleva légèrement pour vérifier le camp ce qui lui permit de découvrir Esca, recroquevillé devant son feu, les mains tendues vers lui pour se réchauffer. Des mains qui tremblaient. Il passa une main sur son visage pour chasser le sommeil avant de s'asseoir.  
>- Mais, tu es mouillé, réalisa Marcus.<br>Sa chevelure n'avait plus aucun volume, des gouttes perlaient. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleuvait, incroyable il avait bien dormi bien que ce soit une pluie fine, sans bruit. La grotte l'avait protégé, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il l'entendait. L'air s'était rafraîchi. Il allait lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas revenu se mettre à l'abri quand il se souvint de ses ordres, stricts. Il le traitait comme un de ses soldats, occultant le fait qu'il était un esclave. C'était à lui de tout prévoir … Avec Esca, il expérimentait un tout nouveau sentiment fort désagréable, la culpabilité. N'importe lequel de ses soldats serait revenu se mettre à l'abri plutôt que de rester sous la pluie à se refroidir et à risquer d'attraper la mort. Mais lui n'avait pas cette liberté. Marcus posa une main sur sa joue, elle était glacée. Esca ne dit rien, il restait concentré sur le feu, périodiquement secoué de tremblements. Il toucha ses vêtements, ils étaient trempés eux aussi. Marcus prit une décision.  
>- Esca déshabille-toi, murmura-t-il. Viens près de moi, je vais te réchauffer.<br>Ce dernier lui lança un regard étonné puis outré. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui tout en restant près du feu.  
>Marcus repensa alors à ses paroles au sujet d'Octavius.<p>

- Allons Esca, je ne te ferais rien, je te le jure. Tous les Romains ne sont pas comme Octavius.  
>- Beaucoup, fit-il d'une voix mal assurée.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, d'où vient cette réputation ?  
>Esca secoua la tête, refusant de répondre.<br>- Peu importe. Tu grelottes de froid, tu es resté trop longtemps sous cette pluie glaciale. Tu sais très bien que c'est le meilleur moyen de te réchauffer. Esca enlève tes vêtements, lui demanda-t-il fermement.  
>Il lui jeta quelques regards en biais.<br>- Allez, dépêche-toi, l'encouragea le Romain. Tout le monde dort, le rassura-t-il.  
>Esca défit enfin sa ceinture ce qui soulagea Marcus, il s'inquiétait vraiment de son état. Mais, il le faisait avec une lenteur qui démontrait son peu d'enthousiasme. Il enleva sa tunique et Marcus fit de même avec sa cape puis sa tunique qu'il déposa sur le sol. Esca posa sa tunique sur une pierre près du feu et il fit de même avec son pantalon.<br>- Tu ne crains rien, approches, le rassura à nouveau le Romain dans un murmure.  
>Ce qu'il fit. Marcus lui fit de la place et Esca s'allongea devant lui. Il ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements qui laissaient voir son second tatouage, Marcus ne l'avait pas oublié et cela le fascinait toujours autant. Le Celte s'allongea si lentement qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se brûler. Le Romain le laissa faire puis, avec douceur, il colla son torse sur son dos gelé. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux au contact de leurs peaux. Marcus sentit alors le cœur de son esclave, il battait vite. Il avait peur, lui si brave craignait ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait tout lui faire subir, comme il avait certainement dû le voir ou le subir lui-même ? Il comprit mieux alors sa répulsion à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur lui. Tout cela était de sa faute … Il rabattit sa cape sur eux deux et posa son bras sur le sien. Il était glacé, il tentait de réfréner ses tremblements, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il grelottait. Mais, bientôt, il sentit son corps se réchauffer, ses tremblements diminuer. Plus petit que lui, il s'était ramassé sur lui-même et il était toujours extrêmement tendu. Marcus essayait de rester parfaitement immobile, le nez dans ses cheveux. Quand il le sentit se détendre, il ferma les yeux. Ils brûlaient de sommeil, mais il avait lutté pour rester éveillé. C'était sa responsabilité.<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu ... en particulier la fin ^^ p<em>_as très réaliste, mais un peu de fluff ne fait jamais de mal, non ?  
><em>_Vous me direz, j'ai hâte de vous lire comme toujours !  
>Merci à tous les lecteurs, tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un message. A la semaine prochaine. <em>


	32. Chapitre 32

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Révélations <strong>

* * *

><p>Esca était resté assis dans le froid, longtemps, suffisamment pour que cette pluie fine, froide, qui descendait des cieux, détrempe ses vêtements. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Ce n'était pas par peur d'un danger imminent, simplement son maître avait insisté, lui faisant lourdement sentir à quel point il serait dangereux pour lui d'à nouveau désobéir. Son visage grave et ses yeux brillants de colère contenue et de défi l'avaient convaincu au-delà des mots conventionnels qu'il avait utilisés.<p>

Avant qu'il ne parte, Marcus lui avait demandé le nom du chef de la tribu des Ancalites. Il l'avait fait d'une manière désinvolte, comme s'il venait d'y penser mais Esca ne s'y était pas trompé. Au seul énoncé du nom de la tribu, le visage de son maître, qu'il avait appris à bien connaître et déchiffrer, s'était métamorphosé et cela l'avait fortement intrigué. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, ils n'avaient même pas croisé leurs regards, comment était-ce possible ? Le jeune celte avait bien pris garde de traiter son maître par le mépris, comme si celui-ci était invisible. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas, Esca considérait même qu'il attirait les regards, on ne pouvait l'ignorer que sciemment. Il avait la beauté pour lui, une carrure impressionnante et une certaine présence … il l'avait imaginé offensé par l'attitude du jeune homme. À l'évidence, cela avait produit l'effet inverse. En parlant de lui, le nuage noir qui habitait ses yeux s'était envolé, c'était inattendu et donc tout à fait digne de son intérêt. Esca lui révéla qu'il ignorait son nom, il crut percevoir une certaine déception, mais peut-être se trompait-il. Il écarta le sujet d'un geste de la main.

Marcus n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans la promesse du jeune chef sans nom, il avait donc instauré un guet. Sans cette pluie, il aurait certainement apprécié cette communion avec la forêt et les esprits qui la peuplaient. Mais voilà, des nuages gris avaient caché la lune et Esca s'était rapidement retrouvé trempé jusqu'aux os. Il avait néanmoins assisté à un ballet non dénué de charme, celui des animaux de la forêt qui allaient eux, se mettre à l'abri. Cela avait été tout une belle nuit solitaire et calme, perdu dans cette forêt majestueuse. Il s'était senti chanceux d'être là.

Transi de froid, il avait nerveusement réveillé le vendeur d'esclaves pour qu'il prenne la relève. Le bonhomme était sympathique, il avait pourtant un bien terrible métier pour gagner sa vie. Un métier qui n'était pas honorable et Esca cherchait désespérément à le détester, pourtant il n'y parvenait pas. L'homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'extirper de son profond sommeil, sans pour autant lui en vouloir de le réveiller ainsi. Il avait senti ses mains mouillées, reçu les gouttes qui perlaient de ses cheveux, il avait tout naturellement décidé de faire le guet pile à l'endroit où il se trouvait, juste à côté du feu. Parfait pour voir venir l'ennemi, lui avait-il dit avec un grand sourire espiègle.

Esca n'avait fait aucune remarque, il n'en avait pas le droit, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'envier la liberté de pensée et d'acte de l'homme. Il aurait aimé, comme lui, surveiller les alentours, bien abrité de la pluie. Mais, quelles que soient les excuses qu'il aurait invoquées, Marcus n'en aurait accepté aucune. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation. Il avait enduré bien pire, et ce, depuis tout jeune. Il s'était donc installé devant un feu qu'il avait ravivé pour tenter de se réchauffer avant d'essayer de dormir un peu. Il entendit rapidement les ronflements sonores du guetteur … bah, peu lui importait. Contrairement à Marcus, il savait qu'ils étaient parfaitement à l'abri là où ils se trouvaient. Il avait certainement dû faire un peu trop de bruit, car quelques instants après Marcus se réveillait. C'était l'inconvénient de la grotte, le moindre bruit se répercutait sur la roche et s'en trouvait amplifié. Il l'avait vu sortir des limbes du sommeil, cligner des yeux, l'observer et sa réaction l'avait, cette fois, abasourdi.

Certes, il grelottait de froid, mais il savait par expérience qu'il ne serait pas malade. Son pays était ainsi, souvent pluvieux, humide et venteux. Il l'aimait ainsi. Il y était habitué et son corps également. Marcus avait pris son refroidissement très à cœur, trop ... Il n'avait cependant rien dit, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'obtenir une certaine attention. Sa solution pour le réchauffer l'avait d'abord étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel investissement de sa part. Et puis elle lui avait fait peur, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait à se déshabiller et à se laisser toucher par un maître, Marcus comme les autres était un homme qui détenait son corps contre sa volonté. Aucun homme ne devrait avoir un tel pouvoir sur un autre, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait et il avait vu ce dont les Romains étaient capables. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé personnellement, mais y avoir assisté lui suffisait largement pour savoir combien cela était terrible. Marcus ne l'avait jamais touché de la sorte, mais il avait vu d'autres maîtres passer à l'acte sans que cela par goût, simplement pour affirmer leur domination. Et puis, il l'avait vu fasciné par ses tatouages … l'ancien centurion était peut-être meilleur que ses autres maîtres, il n'en restait pas moins Romain.

Il l'avait forcé à se déshabiller tandis qu'il faisait de même, bien qu'il évitât de le regarder. Ce n'était pas de la pudeur, mais la peur qui avait envahi ses gestes, son regard, elle transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Sa fierté le poussait à tenter de la cacher, mais il y échouait lamentablement. Ses mains tremblaient et pas uniquement à cause du froid, le rythme de son cœur s'était accéléré sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il tenta, discrètement, de prendre quelques inspirations pour chasser cette peur primaire, ou pour au moins, tenter de la cacher, mais cela resta sans effet.

Marcus l'attendait et lui retardait le moment de le rejoindre. Il avait pris son temps pour se déshabiller, pour étendre ses vêtements près du feu. Le Romain ne le quittait pas des yeux, au point qu'Esca se demanda vraiment ce qui se passait. Il avait le sentiment que la situation lui échappait, comme le poisson qu'on essaye d'attraper à mains nues. Il n'avait aucune prise sur les événements qui se déroulaient et subir n'avait jamais été une option acceptable. Il trouvait en général une solution pour avoir –simplement- l'impression de pouvoir influer sur le cours des choses. En général, il se battait ou se faisait battre … Aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune échappatoire et les yeux de Marcus qui le scrutaient sans relâche le troublaient.  
>- Tu ne crains rien, approches, le rassura à nouveau le Romain dans un murmure.<p>

À contrecœur, il avait obéi. Il s'était recroquevillé devant lui, en position fœtale, un bras sous sa tête, la peur au ventre. Il avait senti Marcus se serrer contre lui, contre ce corps froid et mouillé ... Esca s'était dit qu'il tenait vraiment à le réchauffer ou qu'il avait d'autres intentions ... Il avait retenu sa respiration dans l'attente, même si le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne glacée était vraiment agréable. Cela le fit frissonner au milieu de ses grelottements de froid. Il tenait sa mâchoire fermée, mais ses dents claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Le Romain rabattit sa cape de laine sur eux deux. Il ne bougea plus restant parfaitement immobile. Malgré lui, Esca apprécia cette chaleur humaine, elle lui rappela d'autres étreintes du temps où il était libre, où une femme avait partagé sa couche. Marcus avait dû sentir qu'il se détendait sous l'effet en particulier de ces souvenirs agréables, il passa un bras par-dessus le sien et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Ce fut moins désagréable que ce qu'il imaginait, ce corps masculin contre le sien. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de dormir avec d'autres hommes de son clan, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient fait ainsi, nus. Esca se rappela combien les Romains étaient à l'aise avec la nudité, aux bains, aux soirées, il avait vu tous ses maîtres dans leur plus simple appareil. Il en avait été le seul étonné. La respiration de Marcus était rassurante, régulière et calme. Au bout d'un petit moment, il sentit la fatigue supplanter sa peur. Marcus tenait parole, il ne tentait rien, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas de but caché. Il n'y avait pas que de la chaleur en jeu, c'était attentionné, une vraie preuve d'amitié et d'intimité entre eux. Il était très touché par le geste et sa générosité. Réchauffé, rassuré, il s'était autorisé à fermer les yeux et à prendre enfin du repos.

Il avait encore les yeux clos quand il sentit une main caresser son dos, sans que cela soit douloureux malgré ses blessures. La main montait et descendait, caressait ses épaules et repartait, à chaque fois un peu plus bas ... bientôt, elle caressa aussi ses fesses. C'était doux, agréable et cela ravivait un feu qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de garder sous contrôle. Ces caresses au creux de ses reins, sur ses fesses à peine effleurées devenaient frustrantes, il avait envie de plus. Il avait envie qu'elle s'aventure ailleurs, mais comme si elle savait, il sentit des baisers au creux de son cou. Les lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, les baisers langoureux. Il allait se tourner pour capturer ses lèvres et les faire siennes quand il se souvint qu'il était dans les bras de son maître. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'il ouvrait brusquement les yeux.

Un rêve, c'était un rêve. Le bras de Marcus était toujours sur lui, il avait glissé sur ses hanches. Sa respiration était régulière, contrairement à la sienne et ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Il dormait encore … quel soulagement. Le jour se levait tout juste, Esca regarda autour lui en essayant de se calmer. Tous dormaient, y compris le Romain blessé. Il n'osait pas bouger, il n'avait pas envie de réveiller Marcus, mais il voulait éviter qu'on le voie ainsi. Il se décida finalement. Très lentement il déplaça le bras de Marcus, puis doucement, il se leva en lui laissant la cape en laine qu'il avait bien voulu partager.

Il était tantôt sévère et tantôt si attentionné, il n'était pas facile à suivre comme maître. Mais, il fallait reconnaître que c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez lui.

Il attrapa ses vêtements toujours humides et les enfila prestement. Ce n'était pas agréable, il était mieux sous la cape de Marcus, où il bénéficiait de sa chaleur en plus de celle du feu.  
>- Ne remet pas cette cape trempée, fit une voix rauque dans son dos tandis qu'il avait sa cape entre les mains.<br>Marcus s'était réveillé, Esca ferma les yeux un instant avant de lui faire face.  
>- Prends la mienne, ajouta-t-il.<br>- Je n'ai pas froid, répondit-il en se tournant.  
>Marcus était en train de s'asseoir, torse nu, il passait ses mains sur son visage pour chasser son sommeil. Dire qu'il avait dormi contre ce torse, qu'il avait fait de drôles de rêves, tout cela était étrange. Tout comme ces sensations qui l'assaillaient tandis que ses yeux étaient posés sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Il ressentait quelque chose au fond de lui qui émergeait, dans son cœur, dans ses tripes … Esca sourit malgré lui, Marcus avait une tête affreuse, il n'avait vraiment pas assez dormi. Il remarqua aussi sa main posée sur son genou. L'habitude ou une douleur ?<p>

Il se secoua mentalement. De l'affection, voilà ce qu'il ressentait, en particulier après cette nuit. Toujours cet attachement embarrassant, heureusement qu'il était de son devoir de servir cet homme …  
>- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, commença Marcus en levant son visage vers le sien.<br>Il attrapa sa tunique, celle sur laquelle Esca avait dormi et l'enfila. Il lui tendit ensuite sa cape. Esca qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, ne bougea pas. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait encore droit à un traitement de faveur ? Cela devenait suspect.  
>- Tu vas la prendre, lui confirma-t-il en se levant.<br>Il épousseta les feuilles qui collaient sur sa tunique puis, il fit quelques pas vers lui et attrapa son bras.  
>- Oui, toujours humide, confirma-t-il pour lui-même dans un murmure.<br>Il se débarrassa du vêtement sur les épaules de son esclave avec un regard si déterminé qu'Esca ne put faire autrement que d'attacher cette cape qui sentait la forêt, mais qui portait surtout l'odeur des deux hommes qu'elle avait couverts … elle lui rappelait cette nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Marcus retourna lentement s'asseoir autour du feu en s'étirant. Esca s'occupa alors de le raviver, mais en gardant un œil sur les mains de son maître. Il guettait ses mouvements, il était certain que son genou était douloureux. Cela devait inquiéter le Romain toujours traumatisé par la blessure.  
>- Est-ce que je peux aller chercher de quoi manger ? Demanda Esca en posant une pierre dans le feu.<br>Cela plongea Marcus dans une grande réflexion, mais il acquiesça finalement. Il fila avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

La cape lui fut bien utile pour transporter quelques baies, des champignons et aussi deux herbes médicinales qu'il allait utiliser sur la jambe de Marcus avant leur retour au camp. Quand il les rejoignit, il le trouva près du Romain qui avait été mordu.  
>- Esca ! Approche, l'appela-t-il.<br>Il se retint de soupirer, déposa sa cueillette et les rejoignit.  
>- Regarde sa plaie, ordonna Marcus.<br>Avec précaution, il enleva les tissus qui la recouvraient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le Romain et Marcus étaient très concentrés sur lui. Il se sentait épié.  
>- C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux, décréta-t-il en se levant.<br>- Attends, murmura Marcus en attrapant son bras. Tes soins ont permis de nettoyer la plaie et d'éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte, fit-il plus fort.  
>Il allait répondre, mais Marcus serra son bras lui intimant le silence. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, quelque chose était à l'œuvre.<br>- Oui, fit le Romain en déglutissant difficilement. Sans tes plantes, dit-il lentement, j'aurais pu perdre ma jambe.  
>Cela sonnait terriblement faux. Clairement il se forçait et Marcus ne le regardait même pas. Non, il le regardait lui et au fond de ses yeux il lisait de la fierté.<br>- Tiens, c'est pour toi.  
>L'homme saisit le poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture et lui tendit, le visage grave.<br>- Prends-le, ordonna Marcus alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé.  
>C'était donc cela … il s'en saisit et le Romain, blessé, mit quelques secondes avant de le lâcher.<br>- C'est donné de bon cœur, ironisa Marcus en lui lâchant le bras avec un petit sourire qui fit grincer des dents le Romain à terre.  
>- Prends en grand soin, ce poignard est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations.<br>Esca fit un signe d'assentiment avant de s'éloigner.

Il retourna près du feu qui leur avait tenu chaud cette nuit. À genoux, il découpa sa cueillette puis la plaça sur la pierre qu'il avait choisie et déposée dans le feu. Elle était maintenant bien chaude et la petite cuvette en son centre était parfaite pour cuire ces champignons et les herbes qu'il avait choisies. Le poignard était providentiel, il lui permit de découper aisément le tout. Marcus vint l'observer faire, ainsi que le vendeur d'esclaves, guidé par son gros ventre qu'il ne nourrissait pas.  
>- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, fit-il remarquer dépité.<br>- Nous allons partir de toute façon, déclara Marcus. J'ai demandé à tout le monde de se tenir prêt.  
>- Qu'attendons-nous ?<br>- La fin de la confection d'un traîneau pour Lucilius. Il y a du chemin à parcourir pour retrouver le camp d'Octavius. Je ne compte pas y passer la journée.  
>Esca suivit le regard de Marcus et découvrit Septimus à l'œuvre. Il trouva l'idée ingénieuse. Le Romain les laissa après avoir longuement soupiré devant le semblant de petit déjeuner en train de cuire sous ses yeux. Il avait compris qu'ils ne partageraient pas leur maigre butin. Esca avait nettoyé de grandes feuilles dans la rivière, il y déposa les aliments encore chauds.<br>- Merci, fit Marcus en saisissant la feuille. Pratique finalement, fit-il en désignant le poignard. Tu le méritais. Je ne t'avais rien demandé et malgré … l'humeur de Lucilius, fit-il avec un geste qui voulait tout dire, tu l'as quand même soigné. Cela méritait une récompense.  
>- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour cela, fit doucement Esca.<br>Il ne voulait pas contrarier toutes les bonnes intentions de son maître. Tout en mangeant, il se dit que la pluie qu'il avait endurée cette nuit avait des vertus insoupçonnées, mais il tenait à être honnête.  
>- Je le sais. C'est pour t'expliquer, fit-il nonchalamment en jetant sa feuille. C'était très bon, frugal, mais très bon.<br>- J'ai cueilli quelques fruits aussi.  
>- J'ai rêvé cette nuit, lui rappela-t-il en saisissant quelques baies.<br>Esca se rapprocha, silencieux.  
>- J'ai rêvé de cette tribu, les Ancalites ... Que t'a dit leur chef ?<br>- Il m'a demandé … si j'étais un traître.  
>Marcus le dévisagea interloqué.<br>- C'était donc cela … Que lui as-tu répondu ?  
>- Que j'avais une dette d'honneur.<br>- Et alors ?  
>- Il a compris.<br>Marcus digéra l'information le regard perdu dans le feu.  
>- N'est-il pas un peu jeune pour être à la tête d'une tribu ?<br>- Vous avez tué son père. Il n'a pas eu le choix, fit-il un peu sèchement.  
>Marcus soupira doucement à nouveau absorbé par la danse des flammes, elle n'était jamais la même, il aimait s'y perdre.<br>- Quel était ton rêve ? Relança Esca.  
>Marcus secoua la tête.<br>- Cette forêt …  
>Les mots restèrent en suspens.<br>- Oui, fit Esca en comprenant ce qui ne pouvait être dit.  
>Après tout, il avait fait lui aussi un rêve étrange.<br>- Elle influe sur nos rêves, lui confirma-t-il.  
>Le Romain le fixait, tentant de déceler s'il lui disait la vérité.<br>- Bon … je vais aider Septimus. Merci pour ce petit déjeuner.  
>- Attends, j'ai une préparation pour toi, pour ton genou, lui dit-il à voix basse.<br>- Cela peut être utile ?  
>- Oui, avant la marche.<br>- Pas ici, éloignons-nous.  
>Marcus descendit son pantalon. Esca réalise en massant son genou que sa peur avait été excessive. Ce qu'il avait craint pouvait se passer à n'importe quel moment et aurait pu déjà se produire maintes fois depuis son arrivée à la villa. Bien sûr, la nuit était un moment plus propice, mais des occasions Marcus en avaient tout le temps. La fatigue, la nuit noire, le froid, leur nudité, leur promiscuité … tout cela avait contribué à un affolement qu'il trouvait maintenant disproportionné. Marcus ne semblait pas lui en tenait pas rigueur, heureusement.<p>

Ils firent le chemin du retour en marche forcée, Marcus veillant sur ses troupes. Esca avait été très attentif car il entrevoyait dans ces moments-là, le meneur d'hommes qu'il avait été. Cette autre vie qu'il imaginait à partir des bribes d'informations qu'il collectait. L'ancien centurion donna beaucoup d'ordres, les répétant sans cesse, motivant ses troupes pour quitter le camp improvisé, les faisant marcher plus vite, leur laissant de courtes pauses … les raisons ne manquaient pas. Il n'avait pas des soldats sous ses ordres et cela se voyait, la discipline n'était pas leur point fort. Il lui jetait de temps en temps des regards désespérés, mais Esca n'avait jamais rien dit. C'étaient des Romains, il n'avait qu'à assumer. En revanche, il avait apprécié sa manière de les mener, sans changer de méthode, sans s'adoucir.

Octavius fut ravi de les retrouver sains et saufs et il leur fit savoir. Il serra dans ses immenses bras absolument tout le monde. Dans sa grande générosité, il ne faisait pas de distinction entre ses clients, ses hommes et les esclaves … Esca s'enfuit avant d'avoir droit à ce traitement. Il rejoignit leurs chevaux et il fut rapidement rejoint par Marcus qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution lui non plus. Le camp avait été nettoyé, tous les objets ramassés et évacués. Ils avaient bien travaillé.  
>- A vous voilà, fit le marchand d'esclaves en soupirant et en rejoignant les deux hommes. Je voulais vous présenter ma femme qui a appris la triste nouvelle et qui a rejoint le camp.<br>Marcus et Esca ne purent faire autrement que de cesser leurs soins un instant. Esca eut envie de sourire en découvrant la femme qui accompagnait le Romain. Elle lui ressemblait tellement … tout aussi brune et ronde, c'était drôle.

- Je te présente Marcus Flavius Aquila, qui nous a sauvés !  
>- Je vous remercie d'avoir ramené mon mari sain et sauf.<br>- C'était normal.  
>- Et ça, c'est Esca, son fidèle esclave. Tu vois ?<br>Son fidèle esclave se répéta Marcus dans sa tête. Cela avait sonné étrangement, mais en fait, il avait raison. Fidèle et attentif. Oui, il avait prouvé beaucoup ici, dans cette illustre forêt. Il aurait pu aisément partir avec cette tribu ou les faire tuer … Il avait fait preuve de courage et de loyauté. Sans parler de ses qualités de chasseur qu'il soupçonnait avant de venir ici.  
>- Oh, oui, ça je vois, fit-elle en observant Esca qui se tenait derrière Marcus.<br>La jeune femme le contourna pour venir tout près du celte, elle lui caressa les cheveux mais celui-ci recula. Il ne pouvait s'enfuir mais il avait envie de le faire. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
>- Fais attention, il mord, la prévint-il en reprenant tout son sérieux.<br>- J'en suis sûre et j'aimerais assez voir cela. Il est très mignon, n'est-ce pas chéri ?  
>- Absolument.<br>- Mignon et si jeune … Merci à toi aussi, fit-elle.  
>Esca baissa sa tête et reprit ses activités.<br>- Alors, combien ? Fit-elle en revenant se placer devant Marcus, les mains sur les hanches.  
>- Comment ça, combien ?<br>- Combien pour lui, fit-elle en désignant Esca.  
>Celui-ci avait relevé brusquement la tête, piqué au vif. Marcus se tourna brièvement pour le regarder. Il soupira.<br>- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas à vendre.  
>- Mais il est parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cela fait longtemps, que j'en cherche un comme ça. Dis-lui toi ! fit-elle en donnant un coup à son mari qui ne disait plus rien.<br>- Je ne sais pas dans quelle langue il faut vous le dire, déclara Marcus en fixant le Romain avec colère. Tiens, Esca dis-leur en celte.  
>Marcus se tourna vers lui.<p>

Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en entendant parler de lui comme d'une marchandise, en entendant décider de son avenir comme s'il n'était pas là ? Il regardait la scène la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans arriver à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Même la réaction de son maître était étonnante.  
>- <em>Allez retrouver Cythraul* en enfer, maudits Romains<em>, fit-il en celte.  
>Marcus lui lança un drôle de regard avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres.<br>- Je sais centurion, soupira le vendeur. Allez viens, il ne changera pas d'avis. Je t'en trouverai un, ne t'inquiète donc pas ...  
>Cela n'avait pas été si long finalement, mais à présent c'était fait. Esca n'avait plus à se forcer, il détestait le vendeur d'esclaves et sa femme.<p>

* * *

><p>* Cythraul : dieu celte du mal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ou qu'il ne manque pas de mots ... je poste mais je n'ai pas les yeux en face des trous !<br>J'espère que cela vous a plu, comme toujours j'ai hâte de vous lire à mon tour ^_^_

_Pour répondre à la review anonyme pour la traduction, mon anglais n'est pas assez bon, désolée !_


	33. Chapitre 33

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : Les fantômes du passé<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus et Esca regardaient le vendeur d'esclaves et sa femme s'éloigner. Ils avaient insisté plus que de raison, assez pour mettre Marcus en colère et il devinait celle –palpable- de son esclave. Il n'avait jamais pris à la légère le marchandage des hommes, que ce soit ceux d'une patrouille prise en otage ou celle d'hommes asservis, anciens soldats ennemis capturés. En particulier quand ces personnes étaient sous sa responsabilité. Il était attaché aux hommes de sa légion même s'il ne les connaissait pas personnellement, il était de son devoir de les mener au combat sans pour autant les sacrifier, son rôle était aussi de prendre les bonnes décisions pour les protéger autant que possible. Il ressentait cette même responsabilité avec son ilote, pourtant celte, qui partageait sa vie de manière si intime.<br>- Tu te sens mieux ? fit-il en se tournant vers lui.  
>Celui-ci ne prononça aucune parole. À l'évidence ce n'était pas trop le cas. Esca hocha finalement la tête.<br>- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as dit, dit Marcus doucement avec un petit sourire.  
>Il était inutile de lui demander de traduire, ce n'était pas le but, il l'avait fait pour lui donner l'occasion d'exprimer sa colère. Et puis, son ton en avait dit autant que ses paroles. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être avide de le savoir.<br>- J'aime la musique de ta langue, ajouta-t-il, sincère.

Esca se tourna vers son cheval sans desserrer la mâchoire, il s'occupait de le seller quand le marchand et sa femme les avaient débusqués, il reprenait maintenant sa tâche après cette vaine interruption. Marcus, de son côté, était en train de le regarder et il était tenté de continuer. Avec les chevaux, il avait des gestes lents, enveloppants, doux, hypnotiques … en un mot, amoureux. Il les aimait et cela se sentait et les chevaux le lui rendaient bien. Étant donné qu'il partageait cette inclinaison, il appréciait de le regarder faire. Mais, dans l'immédiat, il avait une autre mission pour lui.  
>- Tu dois aller voir Octavius. Pour lui parler du chef sans nom.<br>- Il a un nom, le coupa Esca sans cesser pour autant son activité.  
>- On ne le connait pas, il faut bien que je le nomme. Il faut y aller pour lui et pour Claudius.<br>Esca figea ses gestes et lui jeta un regard comme il le faisait parfois, difficile à interpréter, et cela l'ennuyait. Dans ses bons jours, il y voyait de la fierté mêlée à de l'étonnement ou de l'intérêt, mais rien n'était certain.  
>- Allez, l'encouragea-t-il, vas-y.<br>- C'est un Romain.  
>- Et alors ? Ce serait à moi de le faire ? Je ne comprends pas ta langue, je n'ai pas parlé avec le chef sans non. Non, c'est à toi de le faire, maintenant. Cela fait deux fois que je te le demande, je n'aimerais pas avoir à le faire une troisième fois.<br>Les bras d'Esca tombèrent le long de son corps sur cette dernière remarque qu'il avait ajoutée pour clore le sujet. Il se résigna à obéir et abandonna le cheval à contrecœur. Marcus le comprenait, c'était même peut-être à lui d'y aller. L'envie lui manquait et avoir un esclave servait aussi à cela, déléguer les tâches secondaires. Octavius et son Claudius étaient clairement secondaires. Il regarda son ilote s'éloigner, sa colère s'égrenant au rythme de ses talons enfoncés nerveusement dans la terre meuble de la forêt. Cela le fit plutôt sourire, parce que face à cette situation, il réagirait comme lui.

Esca rejoignit Octavius sans regarder autour de lui. Sa trajectoire était directe, il voulait en finir et éviter de croiser certains regards. Celui de cette femme qui le voulait tant, par exemple. Avec Marcus, il avait un espoir. Celui de payer sa dette, celui de retrouver sa liberté. L'espoir était ténu, mais il le faisait revivre. À ses côtés, il lui semblait qu'il faisait la paix avec lui-même, avec les Romains. Il était un trait d'union improbable et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Avec cette femme, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il deviendrait. Marcus avait été un bon centurion, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Un combattant de premier ordre, un meneur d'hommes et pourtant il gardait une sensibilité qui était toute à son honneur.  
>- Esca, mon ami ! fit Octavius en le voyant arriver.<br>Il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer sur ce raccourci entre eux. Il se tint à quelques pas de lui, lui laissant finir sa conversation avec ses clients. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement et Esca récolta quelques regards lourds de sens. Octavius ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il avait le sentiment d'avoir droit à un traitement de faveur. Il le traitait toujours comme s'il était important à ses yeux, très gentiment, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Cela tranchait avec la manière dont on le traitait depuis quelque temps. Étonnement, il ne trouvait pas cela agréable mais gênant, probablement parce qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison et donc il se méfiait de lui. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que la bonté romaine n'existait pas.  
>- Esca, répéta Octavius en s'approchant, je suis content de te voir, fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Content que tu ailles bien, murmura-t-il. C'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en le détaillant de ses petits yeux perçants.<br>- Oui … je suis venu te voir au sujet des Ancalites.  
>- J'ai compris que vous les aviez rencontrés. Septimus m'a expliqué ainsi que Lucilius bien sûr. Il a beaucoup souffert … Apparemment une partie de son chagrin vient du poignard que tu portes à ta ceinture, finit-il avec un sourire.<br>Esca haussa les épaules.  
>- Je lui ai remboursé ce qu'il m'avait payé, bien sûr, continua le Romain. J'ai beaucoup perdu ici, conclut-il avec une peine évidente.<br>- Justement, tu ne dois pas revenir.  
>- Je ne faisais rien de mal, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, soupira-t-il, j'ai compris. J'ai déjà pensé à un autre endroit ... Tu ne porterais pas la cape de Marcus par hasard ? fit-il remarquer avec un sourire malicieux.<br>- Si … la mienne était mouillée, s'expliqua-t-il en détachant la fibule avec empressement.  
>Il avait conscience de son embarras, il ignorait si cela se voyait … probablement. Octavius était concentré sur lui, ses yeux en amande semblaient le transpercer comme autant de flèches. Il sentait une chaleur remonter son échine et il savait d'expérience qu'elle allait migrer vers ses oreilles …<br>- Je n'y pensais plus, il faut que je lui rende.  
>- Hum … Je ne voyais pas Marcus si attentif, mais apparemment je me trompais, susurra-t-il. Sois tranquille Esca, je ne reviendrais pas ici. Ou alors, seul, pour me recueillir. Tu comprends ?<br>Esca hocha simplement la tête.  
>- Je dois y aller, Marcus m'attend.<br>- Il n'est pas venu me saluer … Je comprends qu'un centurion n'apprécie pas tout ça, dit-il en balayant de la main son ancien camp. Cela a été une catastrophe ...  
>- Je ne pense pas, le coupa Esca. J'ai apprécié pour ma part.<br>- Merci. Tu le salueras pour moi ? J'ai encore beaucoup à faire.  
>- Bien sûr, fit le Celte en tournant les talons.<br>- Oh, Esca. J'espère que l'on se reverra, dit-il en croisant son regard.  
>Leur petite conversation terminée, il fut immédiatement rejoint par ses clients. Esca retrouva rapidement Marcus qui avait terminé de seller les chevaux, ils partirent sans plus attendre.<p>

- On va s'arrêter manger à Calleva, fit Marcus à l'approche de la ville après une longue chevauchée.  
>Les vêtements d'Esca étaient définitivement secs. Après plusieurs jours dans la forêt humide, il avait apprécié le soleil et la brise qui, passant sous ses vêtements, l'avait caressé.<br>- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! s'exclama Marcus. Stephanos voudra me préparer un repas quand il saura le nombre que j'ai manqué. Et cela va être long.  
>Esca ne dit rien, il n'avait pas tort. L'esclave grec allait râler, il était trop tard pour le repas du midi et trop tôt pour le repas du soir … malgré cela, il aurait certainement préparé un repas digne de ce nom pour le retour de Marcus. Il était un peu le maître dans la cuisine … voir Marcus le reconnaître et agir en conséquence était amusant.<p>

Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux à l'entrée de la ville et Marcus partit bille en tête vers les rues commerçantes, bondées et bruyantes de Calleva. Esca était bien sûr à sa suite. Il n'hésita pas longtemps et choisit rapidement un thermopolium*. Il y pénétra avec la même détermination que celle qui l'avait menée dans les ruelles de la ville.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit-il en ressortant et en s'adressant à Esca qui était resté dehors.<br>Celui-ci connaissait la mauvaise réputation de ces établissements, ils n'aimaient pas voir d'esclaves, avec ou sans leurs maîtres, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait compris. Il n'avait pas bien saisi d'ailleurs le choix de Marcus, ces établissements étaient plutôt pour les pauvres … il aurait pu choisir un caupona**, il lui semblait que cela correspondait mieux à son rang. Mais, peut-être se trompait-il, il n'était jamais entré dans un thermopolium avant maintenant.  
>- Viens, ordonna Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Il le suivit à l'intérieur et comme il l'imaginait, le lieu était bondé, saturé d'odeurs diverses et variées. Cela sentait plutôt bon d'ailleurs et soudain il eut la même urgence que son maître. Son dernier vrai repas remontait à plus de vingt-quatre heures, ces odeurs réveillaient un appétit féroce. Ils jouèrent des coudes pour cheminer entre les tables, parmi les hommes qui mangeaient debout avec leurs doigts. Tous buvaient, mangeaient sans retenue ou savoir-vivre, cela discutait, jouait, chantait … en latin, en Celte et d'autres langues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y faisait chaud, Esca devina que les fours pour cuire les aliments se trouvaient dans cette même et grande pièce. L'ensemble était plutôt agréable, il ne semblait pas régner ici ce carcan de règles comme dans les autres lieux romains. Et étonnement, il n'y avait aucun aliment sur le sol … vraiment différent ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Marcus saisit son avant-bras pour le faire avancer à son rythme. Il l'avait un peu oublié, perdu dans ce décor où tout était nouveau pour lui. Ils atteignirent finalement le fond de la pièce où Esca découvrit un comptoir en marbre percé d'orifices dans lesquels étaient placés des pots où mijotaient les aliments. Marcus commanda du vin auprès de la jeune femme derrière le comptoir, le meilleur ainsi que deux plats de patina***, sans bien sûr lui demander son avis. La femme braqua alors son regard sur lui.  
>- Il est avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.<br>- Oui, confirma Marcus.  
>- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils en montrant bien son étonnement.<br>Elle attrapa deux plats en bronze et les servit généreusement.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura Esca.<br>- C'est ta manche déchirée, tes vêtements sales, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
>Il se regarda. Sa manche pendait largement, le jeune chef n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure et son tatouage était bien visible. Il était certain que les vêtements beiges d'Octavius racontaient l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre, de petits bouts de feuilles y étaient accrochés, la terre meuble avait taché ses fesses, ses genoux, ses manches … Evidemment Marcus avait meilleure allure avec ses vêtements de couleur foncée. Elle leur tendit les deux plats, puis du pain. Elle filtra du vin et leur tendit leurs verres. Marcus la paya avant de chercher un endroit où ils pourraient s'installer.<p>

Ils mangèrent debout, avec leurs doigts, appuyés contre un mur, autour d'une petite table sur laquelle ils avaient posé leurs verres et le pain. Ils avalèrent leur repas plus qu'ils ne le mangèrent, se remplissant un ventre devenu douloureux à force d'avoir faim. Ce n'était pourtant pas mauvais, très épicé, mais bien préparé.  
>- Va en chercher d'autre, lui ordonna Marcus en lui glissant des pièces dans sa main ainsi que son plat. Pour toi aussi, précisa-t-il en saisissant son verre.<br>Esca s'exécuta et attendit patiemment son tour en s'empreignant de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans le thermopolium.  
>- Ah, déjà de retour, fit la femme les mains sur les hanches.<br>- Un autre, demanda Esca en lui redonnant leurs deux plats. La même chose.  
>Elle sourit largement en les saisissants, découvrant de rebutantes dents gâtées.<br>- Je me demande d'où vous pouvez venir tous les deux, affamés comme vous l'êtes, marmonna-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas assortis ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux de ses fourneaux.  
>Esca réalisa qu'elle avait probablement raison, ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun pour des yeux extérieurs.<br>- Tiens mon mignon, je t'en ai mis un peu plus, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. T'en as besoin !  
>Cette fois, ils prirent le temps d'apprécier leur repas. Esca était séduit par l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce lieu à la fois non conformiste et joyeux. Il n'en manquait pas une miette, surtout que Marcus faisait la même chose que lui. Ses yeux passaient de son plat à la petite salle, qu'il semblait apprécier observer, Esca ne se gênait donc pas. Il avait eu une excellente idée de venir ici. Même si le plat n'était pas aussi fin que celui qu'aurait préparé Stephanos, il n'en demeurait pas moins excellent et, pour une fois encore, ils l'avaient partagé. Presque sur un pied d'égalité.<p>

En sortant, les pas de Marcus étaient plus lents, il faut dire qu'ils avaient mangé vite et beaucoup. Esca en ressentait le contrecoup, comme son maître probablement.  
>- Marcus !<br>Ce dernier leva la tête et chercha qui dans la foule l'appelait, il fit la même chose.  
>- Marcus, fit un soldat en s'approchant.<br>Il enleva son casque et le salua.  
>- Lutorius ! S'exclama Marcus en souriant largement. Que fais-tu ici ? !<br>- Je suis venu saluer le nouveau commandant de la garnison de Calleva. L'illustre Général Julius Agricola.  
>- Je ne le connais pas.<br>- Il est soi-disant illustre par ses faits d'armes, expliqua Lutorius doucement avec une lassitude évidente. Il a de l'ambition, ça c'est certain. Mais la manière dont il traite ses hommes … fit-il en secouant la tête, ça ne va pas du tout. Il est possible qu'il prenne également le commandement de la quatrième cohorte. C'est pour cela que je suis ici, aujourd'hui.  
>- Comment … tu as toujours la charge de la garnison ? !<br>- Et oui, toujours pas de remplaçant. Les hommes te regrettent, ils se posent des questions à force ... Mais je ne veux pas de lui, même si je suis fatigué, ajouta-t-il avec fermeté. Il arrive.  
>Contrairement à Marcus, Esca le connaissait. L'évocation de son nom le remplissait d'effroi. Il allait revoir en chair et en os l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars. Affronter son pire cauchemar … quelle allait être sa réaction ? Elle dépendrait beaucoup de la sienne. Il entrevit cette silhouette familière qui s'approchait tandis qu'un poids s'installait dans son estomac. Il se plaça derrière Marcus, il espérait que sa petite taille lui évite toute confrontation.<p>

- Marcus Flavius Aquila, se présenta-t-il en attrapant l'avant-bras du commandant.  
>- Oh, celui qui vous a valu le laurier d'or ? fit-il à Lutorius en feignant mal l'étonnement.<br>- Celui-là même, confirma Lutorius avec fierté et un sourire sincère.  
>- J'aime rencontrer les hommes qui se sont illustrés de la sorte, sourit-il en regardant le bracelet militaire que Marcus portait. Dommage qu'une blessure t'ait coupé les ailes. Je suis certain que tu aurais volé fort loin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui était tout sauf compatissant. Enfin, c'était la volonté des dieux. Chacun son destin … Celui-ci t'appartient, fit-il en pointant du doigt Esca.<br>Marcus se tourna juste à temps pour le voir se mettre à genoux.

Son corps avait réagi sans même qu'il le commande, comme si cela avait été celui d'un autre. Il retrouvait ses automatismes, ceux qu'il lui avait inculqués dans la douleur. Cet homme ne supportait pas de le voir autrement qu'agenouillé devant lui et tête baissée. Une des choses qu'il aimait parmi tant d'autres. Sa nuque se mit à fourmiller à l'endroit exact où il aimait poser la pointe d'une lame. Il l'avait supplié tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur lui avec un fouet ou un bâton, mais jamais il ne l'avait supplié de l'épargner. Il ne l'avait jamais, non plus, encouragé à le tuer.  
>- C'est mon esclave, répondit Marcus avec une hésitation dans la voix.<br>- Te donne-t-il satisfaction ?  
>- Oui.<br>Cela fit rire le général à gorge déployée.  
>- Le monde est vaste et parfois si petit. Tu peux me remercier, c'est moi qui l'ai dressé.<br>Marcus ne dit rien. Esca vissait son regard au sol, il voulait éviter de croiser son regard. Il devinait combien il devait être satisfait de le voir se soumettre de la sorte comme à l'époque où il lui appartenait. Il avait pleinement conscience du poignard à sa ceinture. Il avait croisé ses mains dans son dos pour éviter toute tentation. Cet homme méritait de mourir, cent fois même. Mais pas de sa main, d'abord parce que cela signifiait sa propre mort. Il s'était juré de survivre à cet homme, de ne pas le laisser gagner et prendre sa pauvre vie insignifiante. Et puis, hier comme aujourd'hui, il voulait rester fidèle à ses principes, il ne laisserait pas la colère, la douleur ou la vengeance guider ses actes. Esca se concentrait là-dessus, il lui fallait beaucoup de force pour éviter de se jeter sur lui avec ce poignard. La voie de la facilité, mais aussi de la honte pour Marcus. Alors, il courbait le dos en attendant que cela passe.  
>- Nous y allons, Lutorius ?<br>- Certainement Général. Adieu Marcus. Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux, je le dirais aux troupes.  
>- Merci.<br>Ils s'éloignèrent. Deux crêtes rouges qui semblaient naviguer au-dessus de la foule.  
>Marcus les quitta des yeux pour reporter son attention sur son ilote. Jamais il ne l'avait vu agir de la sorte. Il savait très précisément ce que cela signifiait. Il en avait connu d'autres comme le Général, tout comme Lutorius. Pour qu'il lui en parle de la sorte, il devait vraiment se distinguer ... C'étaient les politiciens qui se hissaient à de telles responsabilités, rarement ceux qui le méritaient le plus. Ils confondaient souvent bravoure et sacrifice, discipline et injustices, guerre et massacre, pouvoir et armée. Il y en avait beaucoup ici, dans ce pays qui avait tant résisté. On les envoyait là où les autres ne voulaient pas aller, faire le sale travail.<p>

Esca s'était redressé, il avait toujours les yeux baissés et le teint pâle, mais au moins il n'était plus sur ses genoux.  
>- Allons-y, décida Marcus. On va acheter du bon pain, Stephanos sera content. N'est-ce pas ?<br>- Oui, répondit Esca en déglutissant difficilement.  
>Marcus avait ajouté cette remarque juste pour l'entendre parler. Il n'était pas un animal comme le pensait le Général. Un esclave, qui n'avait pas besoin de se jeter à ses pieds pour bien le servir. Il lui avait fait honneur au point de ressentir de la fierté, il lui avait été loyal quand il aurait pu le trahir. Les paroles du Général l'avaient choqué, mais moins que le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui. Il y avait vu une étincelle dangereuse, malfaisante … de la cruauté, voilà ce qu'il avait entrevu. Ses paroles le concernant avaient été blessantes. Nul doute que l'homme était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un boulanger et Marcus, qui surveillait le Celte de près, le vit prendre appui contre le mur.<p>

Esca luttait contre une nausée tenace. Cet homme avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, enfin c'était plutôt la terreur qu'il lui inspirait qui avait cet effet. Même s'il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur lui, il l'avait marqué durablement. C'était si facile pour un homme comme lui … il n'y avait vraiment aucune gloire à en tirer. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas vomir son repas devant Marcus, il avait une certaine fierté que le Général n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire perdre. Il entendit Marcus demander un verre d'eau. Il releva la tête et essaya de se reconcentrer sur le présent, cette rencontre l'avait replongé de force dans un passé qu'il préférait oublier.  
>- Tiens, fit Marcus en lui tendant une coupe. Bois lentement.<br>Il reprenait difficilement pied avec la réalité, mais la sollicitude de Marcus en cet instant lui allait droit au cœur. L'eau était fraîche et elle lui fit le plus grand bien.  
>- Merci.<br>- De rien. C'est _normal_.  
>Marcus insista du regard et le Celte comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son état. Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence : tout était dit dans ces coups d'œil furtifs que lui lançait son maître régulièrement.<p>

Aquila les accueillit avec son grand sourire habituel et Stephanos s'empara immédiatement du pain avec un bonheur non dissimulé. Aquila posa quelques questions et Marcus lui conta rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Il perdit son sourire … Marcus lui promit un récit détaillé pendant le repas. Esca le suivit dans sa chambre et, tandis que Marcus se laissait aller sur son lit, il quitta la chambre. Il le retrouva dans la même position que celle où il l'avait laissée. La fatigue lui était subitement tombée dessus.  
>- Bonne idée, fit-il en se redressant et en voyant l'eau qu'avait apportée le Celte. Absolument nécessaire.<br>Il défit sa ceinture, retira sa tunique et la jeta au sol. Il s'assit sur un tabouret. Esca plongea un tissu dans de l'eau chaude agrémentée de quelques huiles et entreprit de le laver.  
>- Nous irons aux termes demain. Tu as gagné tous les jeux d'Octavius n'est-ce pas ? Lui rappela Marcus en cherchant son regard. Cela mérite une récompense. Je sais, le coupa Marcus alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la bouche, tu ne l'as pas fait pour cela. Tu m'as fait honneur, tu te baigneras donc avec moi. Est-ce que tu es déjà allé aux bains ?<br>- Non.  
>- Tu verras, c'est assez extraordinaire. Il y a un système très ingénieux pour chauffer le sol, une piscine froide, une tiède et une autre chaude, expliqua-t-il avec entrain qui ne suscitait pas d'enthousiasme chef son ilote. On peut faire du sport, jouer, lire …<br>Le manque de réaction d'Esca le contrariait. Peut-être s'imaginait-il qu'il n'allait pas aimer cela. Il changerait d'avis après y être allé, aucun doute là-dessus.  
>- Ce sont des bains payants … Si tu n'y es jamais allé, tu ne peux pas savoir que cela ne va pas te plaire, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Je ferais ce que tu veux.  
>- Bien sûr, répondit Marcus machinalement.<br>Une douche froide, voilà ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Il n'avait pas la même personne que celle qu'il avait appris à apprécier devant lui, son fantôme tout au plus. Esca ne semblait pas avec lui dans cette chambre, ses yeux étaient vides et son expression absente. Marcus n'était ni aveugle ni insensible, il voyait bien que la rencontre avec le Général avait ravivé des plaies encore vives. Il le laissa terminer sa tâche, rechercher dans le coffre des vêtements propres et les lui donner.  
>- Attends, le retint-il quand il eut terminé. Il faut encore vérifier que ton dos a suffisamment guéri. Voyons cela. Défais ta ceinture s'il te plaît.<br>Il obéit immédiatement. Les plaies étaient encore rouges, mais bien refermées.  
>- Il te faudra peut-être éviter de te tremper dans le bain chaud. Certains n'arrivent pas à suivre l'itinéraire, tu sais. Certains omettaient l'échauffement, d'autres manquent de courage pour nager dans le bain chaud et encore plus pour se jeter ensuite dans l'eau glacée. Ça en a fait reculer plus d'un et crier beaucoup …<br>Cette remarque dérida enfin son esclave dont une étincelle de vie s'était enfin allumée dans les yeux.  
>- Vas-tu y arriver ?<br>- Oui maître.  
>- Nous verrons, en attendant va te laver et changer. Je t'attends.<br>Esca ramassa leurs affaires et remporta l'eau. Marcus suivit du regard la silhouette mince de son esclave. Il venait d'entrevoir ses meurtrissures, son passé forcément traumatique qui l'avait conduit à cet acte de bravoure dans l'arène, qui l'avait finalement conduit à lui. À l'évidence le Général et lui n'avaient pas la même conception de ce que devait être un esclave, de la manière dont il devait se comporter et, probablement en poussant un peu, pas la même idée de ce qu'était un bon soldat. Lutorius lui avait confié son avis, il avait confiance dans son jugement et puis cela se lisait dans le regard de cet homme.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas voir Esca ainsi. Non, c'était plus que cela. Comme dans l'arène, il ne _pouvait_ pas le regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Parce qu'il voyait le courage, l'honneur et la loyauté bien avant de voir le Celte ou l'esclave. Ces qualités-là étaient si fortes chez Esca qu'elles réveillaient en lui une impétuosité qui le surprenait elle-même, qu'il ne pouvait complètement expliquer même s'il avait compris que sa personnalité trouvait un écho en lui. Il lui était impossible de ne pas agir, de ne pas prendre le destin d'Esca entre ses mains. C'était ce qu'il faisait ce soir … Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, néanmoins ensemble, on pouvait essayer d'en adoucir les réminiscences. C'était même lui qui lui avait enseigné cette leçon pendant sa propre convalescence. Soudain, il eut le sentiment que ce n'était que le début de quelque chose. La certitude de faire ce qu'il fallait s'imposa à lui.

* * *

><p>* thermopolium : dans l'Antiquité, le thermopolium correspondrait au fast food actuel. On y servait des repas chauds, des boissons. C'était une petite boutique très fréquentée, du type taverne, avec notamment le fameux comptoir en forme de L, bloc de maçonnerie englobant des pots de terre cuite et revêtu de plaque de marbre. (Wikipédia)<br>** caupona : restaurant.  
>*** patina : purée de légumes et de poissons mêlée d'œufs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>33 chapitres ? Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est grâce à vous ... ou de votre faute, ça dépend du point de vue <em>^_^ <em>_  
><em>Merci aux lecteurs, encore plus à ceux qui m'encouragent.<br>__J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ... ce sont les messages qui me poussent à continuer. Vous savez quoi faire pour en avoir plus !  
>Trêve de plaisanteries, chaque message est très motivant et votre avis m'aide à construire l'histoire en me confortant le plus souvent, en me faisant ajouter des passages ou des explications ... bref, c'est très important pour moi.<br>Bonne semaine à toutes et tous. _


	34. Chapitre 34

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

_Helloooooooooo, désolé pour l'attente ! Mais j'ai eu des semaines vraiment bien remplies sans temps mort.  
>J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, on se retrouve en bas ^_^ <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : Fierté &amp; Jalousie<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans l'intimité de la chambre de Stephanos, enfin seul, Esca, avec des gestes lents, se prodigua les mêmes soins qu'à Marcus. Rencontrer son tortionnaire avait été aussi difficile que ce qu'il imaginait, bien qu'il pensait ne jamais le revoir. Une malheureuse coïncidence qui lui avait démontré combien cet homme l'avait marqué, bien malgré lui car il avait tout fait pour lui résister, mentalement. Il ne l'avait vu que très brièvement et pourtant … Il avait presque réussi à oublier le ton de sa voix, sa démarche, ses grosses mains qui dénotaient son manque de finesse, son odeur si piquante, ses petites phrases cruelles ou ses jeux sadiques … ses yeux, eux, il ne les oublierait jamais. Il avait replongé incroyablement vite.<p>

Assis sur le lit de Stéphanos, Esca soupira profondément. Comme son maître avant lui, la fatigue des derniers jours semblait s'abattre sur lui. C'était cela et rien d'autre, Esca se le répétait pour s'en convaincre lui-même et ne pas donner plus de pouvoir à cet homme qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Marcus ne lui en voudrait pas de prendre un peu de temps pour lui-même malgré le fait qu'il l'attendait. Il était incroyablement compréhensif … son passé de centurion lui venait en aide. Il avait besoin de temps pour faire le point et retrouver sa maîtrise. Il laissait le calme de cette chambre toute simple l'envahir et apaiser la myriade de sentiments qui l'assiégeaient. Propre, vêtu de doux vêtements, il se sentait mieux et il se savait –en cet instant et dans ce lieu- protégé de cet homme. Un sentiment qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir, même brièvement comme aujourd'hui, en étant un esclave. L'angoisse suscitée par cette rencontre n'était plus aussi forte, mais il en restait un quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser. Une douleur indéfinissable, pas localisable et pourtant elle était là. Cet homme avait réussi à briser sa carapace, il l'avait atteint profondément et cela l'irritait. Il se sentait vulnérable en sa présence. Quoique, il n'avait pas cédé à ses pulsions de mort, il avait conservé son libre arbitre malgré l'acharnement du Général, une victoire en soi. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour tenter de chasser son mal sans succès. Autant rejoindre Marcus et laisser le temps faire son travail.

Il l'attendait, comme il lui avait indiqué et comme il l'avait pressenti, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait sorti le jeu de société de son oncle et lui demanda de le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Cet homme le surveillait du regard. Il ne cessait de scruter ses moindres faits, gestes et attitudes. Il ne portait pas son nom pour rien, tel un aigle sur sa proie, il ne le lâchait plus. Il n'avait jamais vu personne parler autant avec ses yeux … D'un coup d'un seul, ces yeux noirs posés sur sa personne avaient chassé tout ce mal-être tenace. _Marcus … Marcus_, se répéta-t-il dans sa tête. Il lui rendit un regard dans lequel, il espérait vraiment qu'il y lise toute sa reconnaissance.

Son maître avait ce regard déterminé qu'il connaissait bien, il avait une idée en tête et rien ne le ferait dévier de l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il était ainsi, volontaire et doué dans bien des domaines, bien que ses mauvaises manières romaines viennent parfois tout gâcher. Esca avait compris qu'aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de s'occuper de lui. Il croisait ses regards sans honte ou gêne et même si c'était en partie par égoïsme qu'il se souciait ainsi de lui, cela lui importait peu tant que ce n'était pas par pitié. Il sentait un certain lien se nouer entre eux, bon ou mauvais, c'était une réalité sur laquelle ils s'appuyaient tous deux. À cette pensée, un petit soupir s'échappa qui lui valut un nouveau regard scrutateur. Il trichait un peu, il se sentait tout à fait bien à présent, mais lui seul le savait. Il n'y avait pas de mal à profiter de cette attention inattendue … même si cela n'était pas complètement honnête, c'était si rare qu'il n'avait pas envie que cette électricité entre eux disparaisse si vite.

Ils s'installèrent sur les marches qui s'étiraient de la terrasse vers le jardin. Une plante grimpante leur offrait une ombre légère qui leur évitait de souffrir du soleil qui régnait en maître dans un ciel d'un bleu immaculé de tout nuage, tandis qu'une brise de fin d'été caressait leurs jambes nues. La vue sur le jardin et un peu plus loin le lac était un bonheur sans cesse renouvelé. Marcus avait bien choisi l'endroit et même l'activité … Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de se plaindre ni de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Finalement, cette rencontre n'avait fait que lui confirmer avec force ce qu'il savait déjà.

Ils jouèrent quelques parties, dans un silence absolu ou plutôt accompagné de la musique de la nature. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, dans les draps étendus non loin par Stephanos, dans les canes au bord du lac, le bruit de feuilles remuées par un lézard … Esca s'y concentrait autant que sur la partie qu'ils jouaient. Les moments comme celui-là étaient si rares, qu'ils en devenaient importants. Il en était pleinement conscient, il appréciait les plus infimes détails de cet après-midi, de petits détails soudains si importants, qui lui faisaient relativiser tout le reste. Le spectacle de son maître n'était pas mal lui non plus. Il s'en délectait à son insu, un excellent remède qui l'avait remis d'aplomb en quelques regards lourds de sens. L'inquiétude de Marcus l'avait libéré, il appréciait de le voir ainsi l'épier, un spectacle dont il ne se lassait décidément pas …

Au bout de quelques parties, ils furent rejoints par le jardinier grec.  
>- M-maître … Mar-cus, fit-il essoufflé, en sueur et les joues rougies par l'effort à moins que ce ne soit la chaleur.<br>Il surgissait toujours de nulle part et à peu près toujours dans cet état. Esca réalisa que dans la maison, il était à peu près invisible. Il ne le connaissait pas du tout alors qu'ils vivaient depuis plusieurs mois sous le même toit. Il ne mangeait pas avec eux, il ne dormait pas dans la même chambre, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'autre chose que de son jardin. Pour lequel il avait un amour inconditionnel qu'il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre et qui expliquait la durée vraiment brève de leurs conversations ... Il pouvait saisir son attachement à réaliser un travail parfait, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait pester -dans sa langue maternelle- contre cette nature qu'il s'évertuait à copier, mais qui ne se pliait pas à sa volonté, cela le laissait perplexe. Il y avait là une contradiction qu'il semblait être le seul à voir.

- Il me faudrait Esca pour venir à bout de la taille d'un arbre. Je …  
>- Non, ça ne va pas être possible, le coupa immédiatement et fermement Marcus.<br>Esca avait déjà retiré ses mains du plateau de jeu, prêt à aller aider l'esclave grec. Mais lui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Il était inquiet … pour lui, pour sa garnison, pour ses hommes, pour Lutorius. Il ne pouvait agir que sur son esclave, le reste lui échappait. Il était donc hors de question qu'il aille faire du jardinage maintenant. L'esclave grec resta bien sûr estomaqué, il passa de Marcus à Esca puis à nouveau à Marcus. Une attitude qui l'agaça immédiatement. Quoi, il ne pouvait pas disposer de son esclave comme il voulait ? ! Il fronça les sourcils prêt à réaffirmer son autorité, quand l'esclave comprit enfin sa détermination.  
>- Bien … bien maître Marcus, se résigna-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix et en levant les mains pour tenter de se faire pardonner.<br>Il repartit, dépité, à pas comptés.

Un bref instant, en voyant le dos de l'esclave courbé par la vieillesse et la fatigue, Marcus sentit une décharge de culpabilité le parcourir. Il posa ses yeux sur Esca et la sensation s'évanouit immédiatement. Ses cernes sous les yeux n'avaient pas disparu et il était toujours plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée. Il lui semblait le revoir après sa blessure à la tête, alors que la mort l'avait frôlé. Mais, c'était peut-être ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui … Le Celte s'était à nouveau concentré sur le jeu, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le menton reposant sur ses mains jointes … il semblait réfléchir intensément. Marcus n'avait pas vu sa réaction tandis qu'il renvoyait le jardinier, il regretta tout à coup de ne pas lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil … il l'imita et tenta à son tour de reprendre le jeu. Il était en mauvaise posture après une série de défaites, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Mais le Général troublait sa concentration. Il ne cessait de penser à lui, à Lutorius, à sa garnison … il n'avait pas envie qu'il prenne sa succession. Il avait fait sienne l'inquiétude de son second en commandement. C'était un homme qu'il appréciait et en qui il avait toute confiance, même s'il n'avait servi que peu de temps à ses côtés. Il l'avait vu se battre avec courage, il agissait toujours dans l'intérêt des hommes, ce qui ne serait pas le cas de ce Général. Et puis, il lui avait donné sa chance sans le juger brutalement comme les autres l'avaient fait. Qu'il redoute ce commandement n'était pas de bon augure pour les hommes. Mais d'autres questions le taraudaient … voir Esca se soumettre ainsi l'avait franchement étonné puis révolté. Son attitude par la suite lui avait confirmé ses craintes. Ce n'était pas faire honneur à l'armée romaine que de traiter ainsi ses ennemis capturés, alors que le pays était déjà conquis. La mort valait mieux que ce qu'il avait subi et il pressentait qu'Esca devait être d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Son imagination s'emballait, il ne cessait de se demander ce qui s'était passé, de quelle manière il avait été capturé, pourquoi il avait été l'esclave personnel du Général ... Oui, pourquoi l'avait-il choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Il y avait probablement une raison … parce qu'il s'était distingué au combat ? Parce qu'il s'était échappé, pour le punir ? Parce qu'il était lui-même le chef de son clan comme chez les Ancalites ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans sa tête et cette danse l'empêchait littéralement de réfléchir. Lui qui ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur son passé, en voir surgir ainsi un élément aiguisait sa curiosité, en effleurer seulement la surface lui donnait la furieuse envie d'en savoir plus. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été sous les ordres du Général tandis que celui-ci possédait Esca comme esclave ? Rien, bien sûr. Il n'aurait jamais connu Esca de manière aussi personnelle, et sans cet attachement il aurait déploré les sévices, comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais rien de plus. Et cela ne l'apaisait pas, bien au contraire.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, seul, Marcus retourna à Calleva. Il voulait savoir si une décision avait été prise concernant son ancienne garnison et le Général. Cette histoire ne le laissait pas en paix, alors le cœur agité par cette question, il avait rejoint la cité. S'assurer que ses hommes aient un homme d'honneur à leur tête lui tenait à cœur, il lui semblait que cela parachevait sa courte carrière militaire. Il voulait chasser ce sentiment d'inachevé qui l'habitait, lui collait à la peau sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait donc décidé d'agir et de partir chercher cette précieuse information. Il était parti seul, car il savait où chercher et y amener son esclave celte était exclu. Il allait devoir boire en compagnie de soldats, une fois éméchés il ne valait pas mieux qu'ils tombent sur un Celte, qui plus est, téméraire.

En revenant, son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il vit Aquila, habillé avec sa toge, qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la villa. La joie de savoir sa garnison toujours sous la garde de Lutorius avait fait place à une sourde inquiétude. Il pressa son cheval sur l'allée de graviers.  
>- Que se passe-t-il ? ! fit-il en sautant à terre sans même penser à son genou.<br>- Octavia est revenue, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave, comme s'il annonçait une mort.  
>- C'est bien, non ? Fit Marcus en haussant les épaules et en se retenant de rire. Pourquoi ce visage décomposé ? !<br>- C'est encore pire qu'avant, soupira l'Oncle. Elle est arrivée ici comme une furie, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, habillée quasiment comme un homme et elle a exigé de voir Esca … seul !  
>- Et qu'as-tu dit ?<br>- J'ai fait chercher Esca bien entendu ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Si ses parents apprennent que je lui ai refusé quelque chose … surtout maintenant qu'elle est revenue … Vas-y toi, ils sont dans le jardin, fit-il d'un ton las avec un grand geste de la main vers l'arrière de la maison, peut-être entendra-t-elle raison … murmura-t-il en repartant vers la maison.  
>Il regarda son oncle s'éloigner avec un grand sourire qu'il n'avait plus à retenir. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre ces histoires mondaines au sérieux. La contrariété de son oncle devrait l'ennuyer alors qu'en fait, cela lui donnait envie de rire. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait léger et ce n'était pas Octavia qui allait gâcher cette journée, journée qu'ils allaient d'ailleurs passer en grande partie aux bains. Il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le jardin.<p>

Pourtant, quand il les vit tous les deux, épaule contre épaule, leurs regards vrillés l'un et l'autre et Esca qui lui parlait … il se figea. Il venait de ressentir un pincement dans la poitrine dont il était le premier étonné. À distance, il pouvait les observer à leur insu … Ils étaient assis sur un muret en pierres, le soleil se reflétait dans les cheveux d'Esca les rendant flavescents. On aurait dit un couple dans ce jardin parfait … une image qui s'imprima sur sa rétine et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ... Lui portait une tunique simple, grossière même, resserrée à la taille par une ceinture toute simple faite en corde. Octavia portait effectivement une tenue extravagante, d'une couleur tellement proche de celle d'Esca qu'on aurait cru qu'ils avaient assorti leurs tenues, d'où l'image du couple probablement. Elle avait revêtu une tunique brune, plus longue que celle de son esclave et moins grossière, ainsi qu'un pantalon qui lui descendait à mi-mollet … c'était effectivement étonnant et intrigant. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon léger d'où s'échappaient des mèches rebelles qui bouclaient … à moins que ce ne soit une coiffure, c'était plus probable. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que cela … En tout cas, il voyait ainsi parfaitement son visage. Toujours aussi belle, mais soucieuse, concentrée sur Esca qui lui parlait avec verve même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre à cette distance, avec gestes à l'appui ... Il reconnut l'expression de la jeune femme, celle qu'elle avait dans ces moments où son empathie prenait le pas sur toute autre considération. Que son esclave se lance dans un discours était tout à fait inhabituel. Quand à son attitude elle était également singulière, bien plus insouciante que d'habitude, il souriait presque … plus naturel, il était clairement libéré de son rôle de serviteur. Elle posa une main sur son genou et Marcus retint sa respiration. Chacun de ses muscles semblait contracté, il sentait une certaine colère faire son chemin en lui. Il attendait, il craignait ce qui allait se passer. Esca se tut, le regard perdu devant lui. Octavia retira sa main et se mit à regarder dans la même direction. Marcus souffla sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il choisit ce moment-là pour les rejoindre. Cette complicité apparente lui avait fait perdre définitivement toute décontraction. Il avait envie maintenant de comprendre, il en voulait à son esclave. Pourquoi accepter une entrevue avec cette femme qui avait failli le tuer ? ! Ce n'était pas elle, mais cela revenait au même. Et surtout pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attendu …

- Octavia ! fit-il en feignant l'étonnement.  
>Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, mais sans finir son geste, car Esca s'était levé prestement attirant son regard. Il avait sa préférence ! Ce que ses yeux lui dirent, Marcus ne le saurait probablement jamais. Il se concentra sur ceux de son esclave, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il semblait calme, il avait un visage impassible et impossible à déchiffrer, bref, il était comme d'habitude.<br>- Depuis quand es-tu revenu ? Reprit Marcus pour attirer l'attention de la jeune romaine sur lui.  
>Elle baissa la tête, regarda ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Cette absence de réponse devenait gênante ... elle ne pouvait pas être chez lui et l'ignorer ainsi. Brusquement, elle se leva, planta son regard dans celui étonné de Marcus. Un instant il crut qu'elle allait le frapper … mais, son regard perdit de son intensité, la haine fit place à un abattement certain.<br>- Non, non … se plaignit-elle en lui lançant un regard désespéré qui figea littéralement le Romain.  
>Ses beaux yeux se remplirent de larmes et il ne savait que faire pour endiguer la chose. Elle paniquait littéralement sous ses yeux et il sentait que cela le gagnait de la même manière. Elle porta ses mains sur sa bouche, baissa la tête et lui restait là, les bras ballants. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il posa alors son regard sur Esca qui lui n'avait pas changé d'expression. Il l'interrogea du regard, il lui fit un petit non de la tête qui le laissa perplexe. Comment ça non ? ! Que voulait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ?<p>

- Non, gémit-elle, je ne suis pas prête, lança-t-elle en s'enfuyant littéralement.  
>Marcus suivit sa silhouette, mince, traverser le jardin.<br>- Je peux aller préparer son cheval ? S'enquit Esca.  
>Sa voix, douce et calme, ramena Marcus à la réalité.<br>- Vas-y, s'entendit-il lui dire.  
>Elle lui en voulait énormément … Il n'avait pas voulu la rendre malheureuse comme elle semblait l'être.<br>_- Que la vie peut être compliquée surtout quand des femmes d'en mêlent_, pensa-t-il en regardant maintenant son esclave se diriger vers les écuries du domaine.  
>Il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en femmes, il en avait rarement côtoyé et jamais il n'avait eu de relation sérieuse avec l'une d'elles. Il avait toujours assouvi ses désirs dans des bras devenus accueillants grâce à quelques pièces … Il se décida finalement à les rejoindre, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'apprendre. Il avait atteint les écuries quand le cheval d'Octavia en sortit précipitamment. Elle lança immédiatement son cheval au galop et en quelques secondes elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il ne restait plus qu'un nuage de poussière au-dessus du sol pour attester son passage.<p>

- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Réclama Marcus en entrant dans le petit bâtiment.  
>À présent, il était furieux. Esca s'arrêta immédiatement de brosser un cheval et lui offrit, en se tournant vers lui, un visage presque candide qui le calma immédiatement. Et pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. La jalousie qu'il avait ressentie en les voyant tous les deux n'allait pas disparaître si facilement, même s'il savait qu'il avait maintenant Esca pour lui seul et qu'Octavia ne reviendrait probablement jamais. Comme son oncle, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu voir son esclave et non eux. Il croisa les bras sur son torse en attendant la réponse à cette question toute simple.<br>- Je ne sais pas … tenta-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous la surprise.  
>- Bien sûr que tu sais, de quoi avez-vous parlé alors ? Tu n'as pas déjà oublié quand même ? ! S'énerva-t-il en posant les poings sur ses hanches.<br>- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, se contenta-t-il de murmurer en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Nous avons parlé de la tribu qui l'a accueillie ...  
>- Où est-elle allée ? l'interrompit-il.<br>- Au nord. Elle a rejoint une tribu … rebelle.  
>- Et alors ? ?<br>- Elle a beaucoup appris de leurs coutumes, de leur vie, expliqua-t-il doucement. Elle a assouvi sa curiosité …  
>- Et adopté leur habillement apparemment, ajouta Marcus en souriant. Pas une grande réussite, se moqua-t-il.<br>Esca reprit son rangement en voyant Marcus sourire, pensant que l'affaire était close.  
>- Non, non, commença Marcus en posant une main sur son torse pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Nous n'avons pas fini. Bon, alors, elle a tout appris et après ? fit-il en le lâchant.<br>- Elle juste revenu dire adieu. Elle veut vivre avec eux …  
>- Ils sont rebelles à quel point ? Le coupa Marcus, avec moins de colère et une préoccupation sincère qu'il essayait de cacher, mais qui s'entendait au ton de sa voix moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumée.<br>- Bien plus combattifs que les Ancalites, rien à voir.  
>- Eux, nous auraient tués, en conclut Marcus. C'est dangereux Esca, conclut-il.<br>- C'est son choix, murmura-t-il.  
>Marcus souffla bruyamment et se mit à faire les cent pas.<br>- Elle ne sait rien ! Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est de la bêtise.  
>Esca ne dit rien, mais Marcus vit bien ce qu'il en pensait.<br>-Tu as vu beaucoup de femmes sur un champ de bataille ? fit-il remarquer avec acidité.  
>Marcus se ressaisit devant le regard baissé de son ilote, s'il voulait en savoir plus il devait s'y prendre autrement, paraître plus ouvert. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore posé les questions qui lui tenaient vraiment à cœur.<p>

Concentré sur ses chaussures ou sur le sol, il ne voyait plus que la chevelure d'Esca qui avait pris de l'ampleur depuis que son oncle l'avait ramené. Les mèches bouclaient maintenant et il les trouvait plus blonds, probablement le soleil de l'été. Il avait déjà remarqué cela chez d'autres. Quand Esca releva son visage vers lui, il comprit qu'il était vraiment gêné. Cela n'allait pas l'arrêter. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver son attitude touchante. Comme toujours il savait y faire avec lui.  
>- Réponds Esca, l'encouragea-t-il en s'adoucissant. Honnêtement ... S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il.<br>Le jeune esclave parut hésiter, mais finalement il se décida.  
>- Les femmes de mon peuple peuvent faire beaucoup de choses, plus que les femmes romaines. Je crois que cela lui a plu plus que tout le reste ... Elle s'est sentie libre là-bas, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.<br>Marcus se retint d'exploser, mais cela était difficile, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Elle était en manque de liberté ? ! Les femmes, mais elles avaient tout ce qu'elles voulaient sans jamais travailler, elles régnaient généralement en maître sur la maisonnée, elles avaient des bijoux, des robes … quel manque de reconnaissance, il n'en revenait pas. Octavia n'avait jamais manqué de rien, il lui concédait qu'elle avait eu un mauvais exemple de mère et qu'elle avait peut être manqué d'amour, rien de plus. De là à déclarer qu'elle n'était pas assez libre, cela démontrait qu'elle ne savait rien de la vie. Un caprice d'enfant gâtée … Non, vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu vivre auprès d'une femme comme elle. Et pourtant, elle l'avait désiré …

- Elle m'en veut toujours et toi pas du tout semble-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Souffla-t-il.  
>- Elle a dit, commença lentement Esca tandis que Marcus se rapprochait inconsciemment de lui, que cela avait été comme un déclic. Elle était à mille lieues de croire que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose qu'elle … Je crois qu'elle était sincèrement amoureuse, qu'elle a été très déçue et voilà … elle a décidé de mettre en pratique ses idées, résuma-t-il, prudemment.<br>- Elle est malheureuse, chuchota Marcus.  
>Il n'avait pas besoin de parler plus fort pour se faire entendre, il était tout proche de son esclave. Il avait besoin de cette proximité pour cette conversation qui coûtait beaucoup à son amour propre. Pourtant, Esca n'était qu'un esclave … il se sentait bêtement en compétition avec lui, particulièrement après avoir surpris cette conversation intimiste.<br>- Non … enfin si bien sûr, se rattrapa le Celte après avoir récolté un regard noir.  
>Il baissa brièvement les yeux, déglutit difficilement.<br>- Te revoir l'a rendue malheureuse à cause des sentiments qu'elle ressent toujours …  
>- Mais elle semblait triste en t'écoutant parler, insista-t-il sans se déparer de son regard perçant.<br>Esca haussa les épaules une fois de plus, une fois de trop.  
>- Ah ! Non, ça suffit, fit-il en tapotant son index sur le torse du Celte. Tu sais très bien, alors raconte.<br>- Je lui relatais nos derniers jours en forêt.  
>- Oh, je vois. L'histoire de la forêt sacrée l'a heurtée j'en suis sûr.<br>Esca tiqua sur la remarqua, il fronça les sourcils.  
>- Esca ! Je sais qu'elle est vraiment sacrée et puissante, lui confirma-t-il comme une évidence. Mais pourquoi revenir te voir ?<br>Esca n'osa pas hausser les épaules, mais Marcus comprit qu'il cherchait désespérément une réponse.  
>- Je ne sais pas maître, je te le jure.<br>- Je vous ai vus, tu ne te forçais pas vraiment à lui parler n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais qu'elle te prenait pour un objet ? lui rappela-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.  
>- Elle a changé, se défendit-il.<br>Marcus eut un rictus.  
>- Tu ne penses pas que l'on puisse changer ? Rétorqua Esca.<br>- Pas elle. Je crois que tu t'es fait avoir. Elle a été élevée dans l'opulence, crois-tu que cela soit facile à oublier ? C'est une Romaine quoiqu'elle en dise et elle le restera. Elle renie ses pères, ceux qui l'ont nourrie, regarder grandir, gâtée, trop. Ils l'ont laissée faire ce qu'elle voulait … Non, je ne trouve pas qu'elle ait raison. Bientôt, nous apprendrons sa mort, déclara-t-il très sérieusement en reprenant confiance en lui.  
>Le Celte ne dit rien, mais Marcus vit que ses paroles avaient une portée. Il y réfléchissait avec son regard posé sur le sien.<br>- Esca prépare nos chevaux, ordonna-t-il, nous partons après le repas. Et, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir, il y a une drôle d'odeur ici …  
>- Ce sont mes vêtements, le coupa-t-il en tirant sa tunique vers lui pour la sentir. Avec Stephanos, nous avons fumé du poisson ce matin.<br>- Et tu ne t'es pas changé, soupira-t-il. Octavia a supporté cette odeur ? !  
>- Il semble que oui, dit-il en levant les sourcils.<br>- Il est possible que tu aies raison, fit Marcus en souriant, elle a peut-être changé. En tout cas, moi je ne le supporterais pas, alors change toi.

Esca hocha la tête et le regarda quitter l'écurie, il entreprit de préparer les chevaux comme Marcus lui avait ordonné. Il était quand même soulagé d'en avoir fini, cela n'avait pas été facile à négocier comme conversation. Dès l'instant où Octavia l'avait rejoint, il l'avait deviné. Déjà Aquila était contrarié, mais cela était assez habituel, en revanche il savait qu'il devrait faire son rapport à Marcus. Pourtant, la sincérité de son discours l'avait convaincu, elle ne s'était pas jouée de lui comme il le pensait. Elle s'était confiée et c'était avec plaisir qu'il lui avait parlé, Marcus s'en était rendu compte et cela lui avait déplu. Il était toujours aussi possessif … Il ne lui avait rapporté qu'une infime partie de leur conversation et il avait d'ailleurs trouvé dommage que Marcus ne l'entende pas, vraiment dommage. Elle avait découvert une vie simple dans une tribu qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, elle avait expérimenté une vie rythmée par la nature, les rites de passage, l'artisanat, la chasse … une culture où les femmes avaient leur place dans toutes les décisions. Malheureusement, elle avait également assisté à la lutte difficile qu'ils menaient contre l'occupant. Elle avait vu de ses yeux le mal que les Romains faisaient au peuple celte ...La réalité était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et il n'y avait pas de retour possible après cela … Il s'était tout à coup senti proche d'elle, il admirait son courage et sa persévérance. Il avait également tu le rôle du médecin qui l'avait introduit dans la tribu … à tort ou à raison. Néanmoins, Marcus avait raison en disant qu'elle reniait ses pères. Elle aurait très bien pu mener son combat à l'intérieur du camp romain. Il ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle, mais c'était effectivement de son devoir d'éclairer les siens.

Esca n'avait pas prévu en revanche d'avoir à affronter une jalousie si forte … il sourit tout seul en serrant la selle de Marcus. En un sens, il les mettait sur un pied d'égalité et cela en général, les Romains n'aimaient pas vraiment. Octavia l'avait fait sciemment, elle avait voulu le blesser dans son amour propre, et elle avait réussi. Mais il l'avait blessée en premier … Elle avait vraiment été choquée par la manière peu subtile utilisée par Marcus pour lui montrer son désintérêt. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte sur le moment … à présent, il avait compris. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné et la réaction de Marcus prouvait qu'il n'était pas si indifférent. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Il termina rapidement son travail et rejoignit la villa pour se changer de vêtements. Il se demanda à quoi bon puisqu'ils allaient aux bains cet après-midi. Les bains … une institution que tous les Romains adoraient. Il savait vaguement ce qu'il allait y trouver et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout ...

* * *

><p><em>Marci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu O_O<br>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
><em>_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	35. Chapitre 35

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http : / / arianrhod34 . livejournal . com / 3782 . html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

_J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre ... j'espère, néanmoins, qu'il vous plaira et que ces difficultés ne se verront pas trop.  
>Attention, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des bains romains malgré ma visite de ceux de Bath ... si j'ai fait des erreurs, veuillez me pardonner ! Merci ...<br>Bonne lecture ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : Les bains, partie 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus venait de quitter Esca, après avoir distribué ses ordres et rejoignait la villa à grandes enjambées déterminées. Il ne voulait penser qu'à sa garnison, à la promotion de Lutorius pour le remplacer et à leur future visite des bains de Calleva. Il s'en faisait une joie, il avait toujours beaucoup aimé y aller. Qui n'aimerait pas ? C'était une belle récompense qu'il offrait à son esclave … son esclave avec qui il venait d'avoir une conversation des plus étranges en grande partie de sa faute. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments sans vraiment réfléchir. Qu'Octavia rejoigne cette tribu et ne revienne jamais était une bonne chose. Il ne la regretterait pas, d'autant qu'elle avait une attitude non seulement insultante, mais tout à fait inappropriée, en particulier avec son esclave. Finalement, son oncle avait raison, mais il n'était pas en colère pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Une colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser … quand il avait Esca en face de lui, elle se calmait, mais une fois seul, elle l'habitait à nouveau. Il ne savait ce qui l'énervait le plus, ses propres sentiments ou le fait de les ressentir : il avait le sentiment qu'Esca lui avait fait une infidélité et c'était idiot ! Il ne cessait de se le dire, mais son esprit ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur ce poids qui comprimait sa poitrine et dont il avait parfaitement analysé l'origine.<p>

Il était conscient de vouloir autre chose qu'un esclave à ses côtés sans pour autant désirer changer quoi que ce soit. Le libérer ? Certainement pas. Non seulement c'était dans l'ordre des choses, mais c'était la condition sine qua non pour l'avoir près de lui, même si Esca lui devait la vie. Cette dette d'honneur comptait pour le Celte, il en était convaincu, mais était-ce suffisant pour l'empêcher de partir une fois libre ? La réponse était évidemment non. Tant de choses les séparaient, il troquerait très vite sa position de maître avec celle, peu enviable, d'ennemi. Ce n'était pas son souhait, il s'était attaché au Celte ... _Non,_ pensa-t-il en secouant la tête, _Esca doit rester un esclave, mon esclave_. Mais il voulait plus qu'un simple ilote dévoué à son maître.

Il voulait qu'il lui parle comme il l'avait fait avec _elle_. Ce qu'il avait vu le rendait fou.

Marcus retrouva son oncle pour le repas du midi. Il lui confirma rapidement, avec un air détaché qui était tout sauf sincère, la folie de la jeune femme, son attitude inappropriée et son probable destin funeste. Aquila approuva chacune de ses paroles, qu'il pense la même chose que lui sembla vraiment le réjouir. Marcus était convaincu qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais et c'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. Aquila sembla en douter, il craignait encore des complications. Ils changèrent alors de sujet pour parler de l'ancienne garnison de Marcus, de Lutorius … une conversation détendue et joyeuse après avoir écarté les tracasseries du matin. Aquila semblait tout à fait satisfait … il le serait probablement moins s'il découvrait qu'en fait, les pensées de son filleul étaient toutes tournées vers son esclave planté dans son dos, prêt à le servir.  
>- As-tu mangé ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, après avoir terminé son propre repas.<br>Esca répondit négativement d'un geste de la tête.  
>- Tu aurais dû, lui reprocha-t-il d'un ton dur. Vas-y et retrouve-moi, ordonna-t-il.<br>- Tu as des projets pour cet après-midi ? L'interrogea Aquila qui avait assisté à l'échange.  
>- Je vais aux bains, lui dit-il en suivant des yeux la silhouette mince de son esclave qui les laissait.<br>- Tu amènes Esca ? S'étonna Aquila en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a des esclaves là-bas, inutile …  
>- J'ai besoin de lui, l'interrompit Marcus fermement.<br>- Bien, bien … Amuse-toi bien.  
>- J'y compte bien, lança-t-il avant de rejoindre sa chambre.<p>

Esca grignota en vitesse quelques restes du repas des maîtres, Marcus était plus pressé que ce qu'il avait pensé. Et toujours aussi contrarié apparemment … lui ne cessait de penser à leur après-midi. Il savait vaguement ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas et il n'avait aucune envie d'y accompagner l'ancien centurion. Une récompense … ce n'en était nullement une, il ne cessait de lui répéter et l'absurdité de ses propos commençait à l'irriter. Marcus avait très envie d'y aller et souhaitait être accompagné, quel besoin avait-il de déguiser cela en _récompense_ ? ! Marcus se fichait bien que sa _récompense_ ne lui plaise pas, cela démontrait bien que ce n'en était pas une. Comme s'il avait besoin de récompenses pour le servir honorablement … Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir insulté. Marcus était sincère, convaincu que leurs bains si réputés ne pouvaient pas lui déplaire. Et puis, comme tout bon Romain, il lui imposait sa civilisation sans lui demander son avis, ils étaient tous comme ça. Se promener nu de bain en bain … son inquiétude était vraiment légitime, il allait se retrouver un esclave au milieu d'hommes romains libres. Il connaissait leurs mœurs quoi qu'en dise son maître. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il lui demandait et du danger de la situation. Que ferait-il si les rôles étaient inversés, si c'était lui l'esclave ? ? Aurait-il toujours autant envie de s'y rendre ? Tout comme lui, il aurait peur pour sa dignité. Il lui en restait malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il avait réussi à préserver souvent grâce à son intelligence, il y tenait plus que tout. Marcus ne se mettait jamais à sa place, jamais. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Lui si fier ne pouvait s'imaginer esclave … mais, encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir, il était comme lui _avant_. Même si dans sa culture, il y avait nettement moins d'esclaves que chez les Romains, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à leur condition avant d'en être un soi-même.

Si bien, qu'en le rejoignant dans sa chambre, il décida de ne rien faire pour cacher son appréhension. C'était rare, il faisait habituellement tout pour masquer ses émotions et conserver un visage neutre et si possible impassible quelque soit la situation. Pas cette fois.

Marcus l'attendait assis devant une des portes-fenêtres de sa chambre, elle était grande ouverte sur le jardin qu'il observait. Esca remarqua qu'il ne se tournait pas vers lui malgré le grincement de la porte en bois. Il attendit … et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son profil. Il se tenait toujours si droit, il revoyait son père le lui répéter … Marcus transpirait la fierté et l'assurance que son père voulait voir chez lui, sans jamais être hautain, il était trop franc pour cela. _Il a de l'allure, celle d'un prince_, pensa-t-il amusé. Mais Esca savait voir au-delà de ce beau visage, car ses traits étaient souvent tourmentés, pour celui qui le connaissait bien. Il pénétra dans la chambre dès que son maître se tourna vers lui, à pas comptés, en prenant un air accablé … il accentuait un peu la chose, mais il voulait faire en sorte que Marcus ne puisse ignorer son malaise. Peut-être changerait-il d'avis en comprenant enfin …

- Esca ! s'exclama Marcus en se levant de sa chaise d'un bond brusque. Cesse de … prendre cet air ! Ce n'est pas possible, s'exaspéra-t-il, nous allons aux bains ! Tu devrais me remercier !  
>- Oui maître, murmura-t-il la mâchoire serrée en se figeant.<br>- Non, non … je ne veux pas de ça, tu entends ? ! Tonna le Romain en s'approchant lui.  
>Cette sourde colère qui n'avait jamais vraiment disparu refaisait surface avec force. Elle éclatait comme un orage en fin d'après-midi quand la journée avait été trop chaude. Un mal nécessaire.<br>Esca écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de l'étonnement, puis baissa les yeux, faisant le dos rond pour éviter ses foudres. Marcus, tout proche, le toisait. Il lui releva le menton sans douceur.  
>- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu baisses le regard, lui rappela-t-il durement. Tu n'es pas un lâche, si ? !<br>Cette petite phrase alluma une lueur dangereuse dans les prunelles de son esclave. Instinctivement, Marcus sentit ses muscles se contracter prêt à affronter une réaction musclée. Il dardait toujours son regard intransigeant sur son ilote.  
>- Je veux, j'<em>exige<em>, se reprit Marcus en parlant lentement, en mettant toute sa force dans ses mots, que tu me parles comme tu l'as fait avec _elle_.  
>Le palpitant de Marcus battait vite. Ses lèvres se serreraient dans un rictus. Il se dévoilait, rendait ses désirs et sa jalousie évidents, mais son appétence était plus forte que tout cela. Il voulait qu'Esca soit différent … surtout avant de partager les bains avec lui. C'était d'une importance capitale, au-delà de du plaisir que la baignade lui procurerait, mais bien sûr Esca ne savait pas ce que les thermes représentaient, comment le pourrait-il ? Il voulait se libérer de ce problème avant d'y aller, une nécessité à laquelle il ne pouvait plus résister. Esca fronça les sourcils sans baisser la tête ni même fuir son regard. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever plus vite. Sa requête semblait l'avoir plongé dans une intense réflexion.<p>

_C'était donc cela_ … pensait Esca. Cet homme ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments, il était entier. Il disait tout, il osait lui livrer le fond de sa pensée. Il aimait ce trait de caractère même s'il avait l'intuition qu'une fois sa considération perdue, il devait être difficile de la reconquérir et qu'il devait devenir un homme dangereux. La mâchoire de Marcus se contractait tandis qu'il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il voyait combien il pouvait être sans pitié, sévère, mais juste ? Il l'espérait et très exigeant, plus il lui en donnait plus il en voulait. Il lisait facilement en lui et pourtant, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas compris que sa jalousie concernait sa pauvre personne. Comment aurait-il pu devenir ce qu'il pensait inconcevable ?

Il avait déjà joué beaucoup de rôles … mais pouvait-il vraiment prendre le risque de jouer ce rôle-là ? Ce n'était presque plus un rôle, il ressentait de l'amitié et de l'affection au-delà de leurs différences. Néanmoins, le risque était de rester esclave toute sa vie. Et cela, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Je ne connais pas cet endroit, expliqua-t-il d'une voix butée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut _me_ _faire_ là-bas.  
>- Toujours cette réputation stupide ? Demanda le Romain avec une douceur qui surprit Esca.<br>Son souffle sucré vint mourir sur sa joue. Il répondit par l'affirmative.  
>- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur …<br>- Je n'ai pas peur, déclara Esca d'une voix assurée en le coupant. Je serais à la merci d'hommes libres, clarifie-t-il en levant le menton.  
>La lutte était inégale, injuste. Marcus posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son esclave.<br>- Je ne te laisserais pas seul. Il ne t'arrivera rien de tel, je te donne ma parole.  
>Esca s'empressa d'acquiescer certain qu'il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse. Il savait d'expérience que, malheureusement, cela ne serait peut-être pas suffisant.<br>- N'oublie pas Esca … murmura-t-il en lâchant ses épaules.  
>Esca lui donna son assentiment en soupirant intérieurement. Il prenait un chemin dangereux, il en était convaincu.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

En arrivant à Calleva, ils abandonnèrent leurs chevaux à l'endroit habituel. Marcus se faisait une joie d'aller aux thermes. Il n'avait rien dit pendant le chemin, mais Esca l'avait senti et vu à sa manière de chevaucher. Il était comme un gosse et sa joie finissait par être communicative. Il le suivit comme son ombre dans un dédale de rues bruyantes et odorantes … il commençait à s'y faire. Cela ne lui donnait plus envie de fuir, il ne ressentait plus cette oppression qui l'avait rendu malade lors de leurs premières visites. Pourtant, cela revint très vite quand il se trouva face à l'entrée des bains de Calleva. Le bâtiment était gigantesque et toute sa masse semblait l'écraser. Il eut l'intuition que ce qu'il allait trouver derrière ces murs épais, faits de la sueur et du sang d'esclaves, allait une fois de plus le surprendre.  
>- Allez Esca, l'encouragea Marcus en redescendant quelques marches.<br>Il les avait gravis sans même qu'il s'en rende compte trop occupé à détailler cette façade à couper le souffle. Son sourire sincère était encourageant, il se décida à attaquer les marches qui menaient aux bains.

Chaque marche le rapprochait d'un inconnu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un étranger dans son pays qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, projeté dans des lieux et des coutumes qui le dépassaient. Ce même malaise qu'il avait eu en arrivant dans cette ville revenait le hanter. Il conservait ses yeux braqués sur le dos de son maître devant lui, car en cet instant, il était sa clef de voûte.

Évidemment, Marcus était coutumier de ce genre de bâtiments, ils faisaient partie de sa propre culture, il y était habitué. Mais pour lui, le choc avait été brutal. Il n'avait jamais vécu que dans la nature avant d'être capturé et réduit en esclavage. Par la suite, non seulement il avait perdu sa liberté, mais on lui avait également demandé d'adopter les us et coutumes de ses nouveaux maîtres venus de contrées lointaines, remplies de soleil et d'oliviers lui avait-on souvent répété. Il n'arrivait à rien imaginer de tout cela. Aujourd'hui comme hier, il se sentait impressionné, déstabilisé, pas à sa place dans ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'adapter et comprendre pour survivre, tels étaient maintenant ses défis.  
>- Ça va aller, je te guiderais, dit Marcus en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.<br>Son silence devait l'inquiéter.  
>- Il n'y a rien d'insurmontable, ajouta-t-il.<br>Esca ne put retenir une moue dubitative. Il voyait dans les yeux de Marcus tantôt étonnés tantôt amusés qu'il ne comprenait pas ses réactions même si en cet instant, il les respectait.  
>- Cette tête là, n'est pas accueillante, se décida enfin à parler Esca en désignant le haut du bâtiment où trônait une gorgone.<br>La remarque ou le ton firent rire Marcus à gorge déployée … Esca attendit patiemment que cela passe.  
>- C'est le but d'une gorgone … finit-il par dire.<br>Marcus descendit quelques marches pour rejoindre Esca et voir le fronton dans son ensemble.  
>- C'est très étrange, commença-t-il les sourcils froncés. C'est un travail magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?<br>Esca acquiesça, il avait immédiatement remarqué le fronton triangulaire* orné de sculptures et supporté par quatre colonnes cannelées. Impossible d'y échapper … Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des bains. La puissance de l'image l'avait impressionné.  
>- Je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, fit-il toujours dans une intense réflexion.<br>- Pourquoi est-elle étrange, maître ? Le relança-t-il.  
>- Parce que cette tête, réalisée à mon avis par des sculpteurs de Gaule ou d'Italie, devrait être une femme.<br>- Il a des moustaches, fit remarquer Esca avec un mince sourire.  
>- Oui j'avais remarqué, s'agaça le Romain. C'est pourtant une gorgone, pas de doute. On distingue bien les serpents à la place des cheveux … Bon, dans les coins tu peux voir des Tritons, commença-t-il en tendant son index pour lui montrer. Ce sont des dieux à moitié hommes et à moitié poissons, la tête est brandie par des Victoires, des déesses ailées comme tu peux le voir qui personnifient la victoire. Au sommet, c'est une étoile. Mais cette tête … je ne comprends pas, finit le Romain perplexe et ennuyé de ne pouvoir l'expliquer.<br>Ils se firent dépasser par plusieurs Romains qui les regarderaient un peu étonnés.  
>- Le visage me fait penser à un dieu celte, murmura Esca les yeux braqués sur le fronton.<br>- Lequel ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur son esclave.  
>- Le dieu de l'eau …<br>- C'est cela ! S'exclama Marcus en le coupant et en lui tapant dans le dos, tu as trouvé ! Tout s'explique. C'est un mélange de nos deux dieux, affirma-t-il. Avançons.

Ils franchirent les colonnes pour entrer enfin dans le bâtiment. Esca jugea l'entrée petite, surtout en comparaison avec la façade si imposante, mais elle était richement décorée. Le sol était embelli de mosaïques, il y avait des fleurs coupées dans un vase et une énorme tête de femme qui trônait dans la pièce. Il trouva la chose étrange, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Marcus qui demandait déjà le prix de l'entrée. Ils furent rejoints par deux autres Romains et Esca se déplaça dans un coin de la petite pièce, à côté de la tête justement, afin de ne pas gêner.  
>- C'est cher, fit remarquer Marcus en tendant quelques pièces à un homme qui se tenait debout derrière un comptoir. Deux entrées, précisa-t-il.<br>L'homme, qui n'avait pas prononcé une parole, lui tendit, avec un air blasé, deux serviettes et des vêtements légers d'un blanc immaculé. Marcus le chercha alors du regard, un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres quand il le vit à côté de la statue.  
>Esca réalisa que sa gêne l'amusait beaucoup, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.<br>- Allons-y, fit Marcus en lui donnant ses affaires.  
>L'entrée donnait sur un grand vestiaire orné de nombreux bancs et dans lequel se trouvaient nombre d'esclaves en plus des clients. Esca imita son maître et se déshabilla. Leurs affaires furent placées dans un casier et Marcus paya un esclave pour les surveiller. Ils portaient tous deux des tuniques blanches très légères, Marcus avait retiré l'aigle en bois qu'il portait autour du cou, mais avait conservé son bracelet militaire.<p>

Du vestiaire ils empruntèrent des couloirs avec d'autres romains qui s'étaient changés en même temps qu'eux. Ils discutaient bruyamment tandis qu'Esca lui ne perdait pas une miette du lieu dans lequel ils évoluaient. Luxueux à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Pourtant, il pensait avoir tout vu du luxe romain dans la maison où s'était déroulé le banquet, mais en fait, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce lieu. Le sol était recouvert de mosaïques partout, les murs de fresques, des colonnes de marbre rythmaient le couloir et quand il regardait par les fenêtres, il voyait des jardins et des fontaines. Vraiment extraordinaire.

Rapidement, ils débouchèrent sur un grand terrain, couvert d'un préau et ouvert sur un seul côté. Il donnait sur un jardin luxuriant qui tranchait avec le sol en terre battue. Nul bain en vue.  
>- C'est un gymnase, expliqua Marcus en se mettant sur le côté pour laisser passer les personnes qui les suivaient. Il est traditionnel de faire de l'exercice avant de se baigner.<br>Esca fronça les sourcils tout en examinant les Romains qui se trouvaient là. Il manquait l'homme ventripotent qu'il avait évité de regarder tandis qu'il se déshabillait dans le vestiaire. Et ceux qui s'exerçaient aux haltères ou qui jouaient étaient plutôt jeunes et minces … Il voyait mal ses anciens maîtres venir ici.  
>- Récemment, cela s'est un peu perdu … non ?<br>- Oui et c'est bien dommage, lui accorda Marcus. Il y a aussi une salle de lecture, enchaîna-t-il si rapidement que cela parut suspect au Celte, et une petite bibliothèque. Vois-tu, ici c'est autant l'esprit que le corps qui est soigné. Mens sana in corpore sano**.  
>Esca leva un sourcil, cela ne cadrait pas avec les Romains qu'il connaissait. En revanche, cela correspondait parfaitement à Marcus.<br>- Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-il après avoir posé ses affaires sur un banc.  
>Esca l'imita en tous points, comme lui il se mit à trotter puis courir sur la piste qui faisait tout le tour du gymnase. Il faisait chaud et tous deux, malgré leurs vêtements légers transpiraient déjà. La poussière qu'ils soulevaient se collait à leur peau. Fallait-il se salir avant d'aller se laver ? ? Cela lui parut étrange, mais il n'en dit rien, Marcus était clairement très fier, ce n'était pas le moment de le vexer, il avait vraiment besoin de lui aujourd'hui.<p>

Après un long moment, ils furent interrompus par un appel. Deux jeunes gens hélèrent Marcus pour qu'il complète une équipe qui venait de perdre un joueur. Marcus fit signe à Esca de s'asseoir. Ce dernier comprit rapidement que le jeu de balle se jouait à trois contre trois, il saisit tout aussi les règles qui n'étaient pas compliquées : chaque équipe devait maintenir le ballon dans sa propre moitié de terrain. C'était amusant à regarder. Marcus semblait bien connaître ce jeu*** et il y excellait. Il y avait beaucoup de matériel à disposition des clients dans ce grand gymnase, mais Esca constata qu'il était presque vide. Cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait et que Marcus rechignait à reconnaître. Il l'avait souvent vu en opposition avec ses semblables, les traitant d'idiots quand il le pensait. Malgré cela, il ne supportait pas quand les critiques émanaient de lui, parce qu'il était celte ? Probablement.

À l'occasion d'une pause, les jeunes gens quittèrent le terrain de jeu, mais d'autres hommes les remplacèrent, des hommes plus âgés. Ils se présentèrent, donnant chacun leurs noms et le jeu reprit, Esca toujours spectateur et ravi de l'être. Un des Romains, un homme bien bâti à la peau tannée, entreprit immédiatement de taquiner Marcus. Esca ne comprenait pas les allusions, il constatait en revanche que cela énervait particulièrement son maître. D'ailleurs, rapidement il se mit à jouer moins bien et de manière beaucoup plus agressive. Cela ne semblait pas déranger l'autre homme qui souriait tant et plus. Ils se bousculaient, s'attrapaient par leur tunique, tentaient de se faire tomber, se donnaient des coups de pieds … Plus l'autre Romain se réjouissait plus le visage de Marcus se fermait. Esca voyait les autres joueurs parler entre eux, comme lui ils semblaient ne pas comprendre, ni apprécier le tournant que prenait le jeu. L'un d'eux leur indiqua qu'il partait se baigner.  
>- Le gringalet peut jouer ? demanda alors le Romain à l'origine de la colère de Marcus.<br>Celui-ci essoufflé, posa pour la première fois son regard sur lui et Esca sentit des frissons le parcourir. Il y lisait toute sa détermination, mais aussi la rage qui l'habitait et qui assombrissait ses yeux, à la place du romain il aurait peur.  
>- Tu le prends dans ton camp ! S'écria toujours le même Romain.<br>Esca n'avait jamais joué à un tel jeu, mais il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire honte à son maître qui lui brillait par sa maîtrise.  
>- Mais c'est une teigne ! S'exclama un joueur du camp opposé.<br>Sa petite taille et sa minceur induisaient souvent ses adversaires en erreur, il fut ravi par la remarque. Les piques continuaient de pleuvoir à l'encontre de Marcus et elles se précisaient. Elles concernaient toutes la famille de son maître et des faits antérieurs dont Esca ignorait tout. Marcus lui demanda de se taire à plusieurs reprises, mais l'autre ne daignait même pas répondre. Le provoquer semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Sentant que la situation allait mal tourner et que Marcus ne prenait plus de plaisir à jouer, il proposa à son maître, dans un souffle, de partir se baigner. Il récolta un regard noir, puis celui-ci marmonna qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Peut être, mais les autres joueurs eux, lassés, mirent fin au jeu. Ils quittèrent rapidement le gymnase tandis que Marcus prenait son temps pour s'essuyer tout comme l'autre Romain. Ils se toisaient dans un silence pesant. Esca se dit qu'il suffirait d'une étincelle pour que la situation dégénère en bagarre. Ce qui était souvent une bonne chose de son point de vue, parfois la seule solution pour régler un différend. Le Romain à la langue bien pendue se décida enfin à quitter le gymnase et Marcus lui emboîta le pas.

Ils traversèrent le terrain pour s'engouffrer dans un nouveau couloir. Marcus n'avait clairement pas digéré l'épisode et tout son corps était tendu. Cette tunique courte et sans manches ne laissait pas de doute. Il avait ses poings serrés, Esca le comprenait, il n'avait pas crevé l'abcès. Néanmoins, après quelques pas, il fut à nouveau distrait par la richesse des lieux. Tous les sols étaient décorés, il n'en revenait pas. Il savait le travail que cela représentait, il avait vu des artisans travailler dans la villa de son ancien maître. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour réaliser une mosaïque de taille modeste en comparaison de celle qu'il foulait …  
>- Tiens-toi loin de moi, cracha subitement le Romain en se tournant vers eux, ta seule présence est une insulte.<br>Esca se figea, mais pas Marcus. Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient rapidement et il attrapa le Romain par sa tunique. Il le projeta vilement contre le mur avec une force saisissante, bloquant son corps avec le sien pour l'empêcher de bouger. Son avant-bras se plaça immédiatement sur son cou l'empêchant de respirer. Tout allait très vite, mais Esca avait eu le temps de voir la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage du Romain et à présent il voyait la peur. Quel idiot il faisait … Marcus lui assena un coup dans le ventre avec son genou qui le fit devenir plus rouge qu'il n'était déjà par le manque d'air, puis un second plus vicieux dans les genoux. Il le lâcha brutalement et celui-ci s'effondra au sol avec un cri d'agonie qui lui glaça le sang. Son genou faisait maintenant un angle tout à fait anormal avec sa jambe … Marcus fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour revenir à son niveau. Essoufflé, il regardait toujours le Romain, tout comme Esca complètement hébété par le déchaînement de violence dont il n'avait pas pressenti la force. L'homme blessé fit une tentative désespérée pour se relever, inconscient encore de ses blessures. Il hurla de douleur et Esca fit un pas malgré lui pour aller l'aider.

- Ne bouge pas, le prévint Marcus d'une voix calme et froide malgré sa respiration rapide.  
>Esca n'était pas étonné, il le savait féroce et implacable. Marcus se tourna vers lui, rencontra son regard et y lut certainement toutes les questions qu'il avait envie de lui poser. Dans son regard, Esca vit un homme dangereux guidé par sa fureur, mais aussi blessé. Marcus expira, serra ses lèvres dans un rictus qui lui était familier, puis baissa la tête comme s'il abandonnait la partie. Esca comprit que, quoi que le Romain malveillant ait réveillé en lui, ce feu n'était pas éteint malgré cette vengeance. Il fit demi-tour.<br>- Ne me laisse pas, vociféra le Romain à terre qui sous le choc, s'était mis à trembler.  
>- Bien qu'innocent, tu dois expier les péchés de ton père****, articula Marcus d'une voix à peine audible même pour Esca.<br>La tristesse de sa voix lui fit oublier son absence de pitié, elle l'émut.  
>- Suis-moi Esca, lui demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.<br>- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec assurance.

* * *

><p>* Temple dont j'ai pris l'entrée pour exemple (temple des bains romains de Bath) : http :  / www . romanbaths . co . uk / images/gorgon3_v_Variation_2 . jpg  
><em>(supprimer les espaces comme d'habitude)<em>

** Mens sana in corpore sano : un esprit sain dans un corps sain.

*** Nom du jeu de balle (de l'époque romaine) : Harpastum qui signifie « le jeu du petit ballon ».

**** Bien qu'innocent, tu dois expier les péchés de ton père : Horace, Odes - env. 22 av. J.-C.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ...<br>A très bientôt pour la suite !_


	36. Chapitre 36

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http: / /arianrhod3 .livejournal. com /3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

_En retard, je suis en retard ! Aucun rapport avec un certain lapin blanc ^_^  
>Mais voilà, après une cure de films, j'ai enfin terminé le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ... bon ou mauvais, j'espère avoir votre avis. J'ai eu peu de messages au précédent chapitre, ça démotive ... Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas ! Merci ^_^<br>Allez, j'arrête les babillages, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : Les bains, partie 2<strong>

* * *

><p>- Bien qu'innocent, tu dois expier les péchés de ton père, articula Marcus d'une voix à peine audible, même pour son esclave tout près de lui.<br>La tristesse de sa voix fit oublier à Esca son absence de pitié, elle l'émut même.  
>- Suis-moi, requit-il avec une poigne que ses yeux démentaient.<br>Ses yeux le suppliaient.  
>- Avec plaisir, s'entendit-il répondre avec assurance.<br>Les yeux d'Esca ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux de son maître. Sa respiration était encore saccadée et ses poings fermés… L'assurance de ses mots était là pour le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il le suivrait partout où il déciderait d'aller, parce que c'était ce dont il était question et ils le savaient tous deux.

Ils repartirent en sens inverse, débouchèrent sur le gymnase que d'autres avaient investi. Le Romain blessé n'allait pas tarder à être découvert. Ils bifurquèrent vers les jardins qu'Esca avait brièvement aperçus. Leur conception, différente de celle du jardin des Aquila, lui plaisait davantage. Cela ressemblait plus à un décor naturel au détail près qu'il était agrémenté de statues et de fontaines. Malgré tout, il était moins strict et rectiligne que celui des Aquila, il s'y sentait bien. Il se laissa chatouiller la paume des mains par de hautes herbes qui n'avaient pas été coupées, ce lieu était étonnamment calme, seulement bercé par le bruit de l'eau qui coule, c'était vraiment très agréable. D'ailleurs, les pas de Marcus se faisaient plus lents. Peut-être était-ce le contraste entre ce qui venait de se dérouler et le feuillage léger des arbustes qui ondulait gracieusement sous l'effet d'une légère brise, qui rendait la promenade si douce. Peu lui importait, cela lui faisait du bien et à Marcus aussi apparemment. Il fut soulagé de le voir se détendre au fil de leurs déambulations, il sourit en le voyant retrouver son port de tête impérial… il l'avait perdu précédemment, en même temps que son calme. Qu'il retrouve les deux était rassurant étant donné que le pire était quand même à venir en ce qui le concernait.

Le Romain, lui, avait déjà eu son propre enfer à affronter, bien que l'après-midi ne fasse que commencer, cela n'était peut-être pas fini. Esca sourit en pensant à ses réticences, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Marcus en victime… enfin, tout était relatif, c'était l'autre qui avait le genou brisé et non lui. D'ailleurs, il l'avait probablement frappé à cet endroit intentionnellement, Esca ne croyait pas à une coïncidence. Ce Romain avait insulté le père de Marcus et cela l'avait mis dans une rage incroyable, le soldat qu'il entrevoyait était sorti de l'ombre… Il portait le fardeau d'une erreur passée, voilà ce que Marcus lui avait confié, mais quelle faute, il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Il n'était pas fou au point de lui poser la question ! Contrairement au Romain qui l'avait piqué au vif, lui savait à qui il avait à faire. L'autre l'avait pris pour un lâche, peut-être pensait-il l'accabler avec ses remarques… c'était bien mal le connaître. Il en avait fait les frais, tant pis pour lui.

- Nous allons au Tepidarium, on aurait normalement dû sauter cette étape… mais on s'est refroidis, on va donc commencer par une sale tiède avant de passer à celle chaude, expliqua Marcus en s'arrêtant devant un bâtiment rectangulaire.  
>Moins imposant que l'entrée des termes, il était malgré tout majestueux. Néanmoins, en cet instant, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Esca. Son maître était toujours troublé et cela ne lui convenait pas du tout. Lui aussi l'était à l'approche de ces fameux bains… La voix du Romain ne semblait pas la même, l'amertume en changeait la musique.<br>- Ah, vraiment ? fit-il en prenant un air étonné, voire candide. Pourtant, continua-t-il lentement, tu me paraissais plutôt chaud, termina-t-il en levant son visage vers lui.  
>Les yeux de Marcus s'agrandirent avant que l'impertinence de son esclave ne les obscurcisse. Le cœur du Celte manqua un battement tandis qu'il voyait le regard de son maître se durcir. Esca esquissa un sourire en coin, moqueur. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, il eut le plaisir de le voir se refléter sur le visage de Marcus. Il reprit une respiration normale tandis que le Romain expirait en souriant plus franchement.<br>- Très drôle, commenta-t-il les yeux pétillants.

Comme Esca le pressentait, il se glissait aisément dans son nouveau rôle auprès du Romain.  
>- C'est l'eau qui est tiède ? Demanda-t-il curieux à présent de l'endroit où ils allaient pénétrer.<br>- L'eau… l'atmosphère, les murs.  
>- Mais, hoqueta Esca en fronçant les sourcils, comment ? !<br>Bien entendu, son émerveillement ravit Marcus et lui se mordit la langue d'avoir parlé si vite. À présent, son orgueil romain allait reprendre le dessus.  
>- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer, fit-il en faisant quelques pas, en arborant un sourire fier par anticipation.<br>Celui-ci agaça gentiment le Celte qui s'y attendait ou plutôt s'y résignait. Chez la plupart des Romains, cela l'irritait, mais chez Marcus, cela l'amusait – parfois.  
>- Oh, Esca, dit-il en s'arrêtant. Il peut y avoir des représailles, le prévint-il d'un air sérieux. Alors, sois sur tes gardes.<br>- Qu'ils viennent, répondit le Celte avec fierté sans sourciller sous le regard scrutateur de son maître.  
>Il épousait les défis de son maître, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il choisissait de le faire avec honneur. Celui-ci le dévisagea avec, dans les yeux, une certaine curiosité mêlée, à l'évidence, à du contentement.<p>

Marcus demanda à un esclave non loin de leur montrer le mécanisme de chauffage de la salle dont il était question. L'esclave le regarda avec des yeux ébahis, la requête n'était apparemment pas classique. Marcus insista auprès de différents esclaves jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, sans jamais tenir compte des regards outrés qu'il obtenait. C'était à la fois étonnant et amusant, parfois Esca se demandait comment il pouvait être romain. Finalement, ils suivirent un esclave qui leur fit emprunter un couloir bien moins luxueux que ceux qu'ils avaient parcourus puis des escaliers, apparemment la salle était en sous-sol.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre, Esca fut saisi par la chaleur et l'odeur âcre d'un feu de bois. Plusieurs esclaves s'affairaient à maintenir un brasier dans une immense cheminée, la chaleur était à peine supportable. Tous se retournèrent en les voyants entrer dans la petite salle, mais bien vite ils reprirent leur travail. Un Romain y veillait, un bâton à la main. Ils travaillaient avec ardeur, simplement vêtus d'une jupette, transpirant face à ce feu impressionnant. Leurs corps luisaient, enveloppés par la lumière ambrée du foyer. Esca repensa immédiatement à son travail dans la boulangerie, bien que les conditions de travail ici fussent bien pires que ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Il observa leurs visages, rougis par la chaleur, leurs traits tirés, la maigreur de leurs membres. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre comment ils étaient traités dans ce lieu si luxueux dont ils ne connaîtraient jamais rien. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le bonheur des Romains se fasse au détriment des autres hommes… il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées maussades par Marcus qui lui attrapa le bras pour le faire passer derrière ce qu'il avait pris pour une cheminée. En fait, la chaleur du feu n'était pas évacuée par un conduit comme d'habitude, mais elle s'engouffrait sous le sol du Tepidarium qui était surélevé au moyen de petites piles. Marcus lui montra également les conduits qui partaient du foyer et qui courraient le long des murs du Tepidarium. Si les esclaves transpiraient en travaillant, Marcus lui transpirait la fierté devant cette démonstration d'ingéniosité. Quand Esca apprit que le sous-sol du Tepidarium devait être nettoyé et que, par conséquent, des esclaves se faufilaient entre les petites piles pour retirer les dépôts de cendre et de suie, sa colère monta d'un cran. Il manquait d'air et l'envie de secouer ces Romains pour leur faire entendre raison le démangeait. Mais heureusement, la visite ainsi que les explications se terminaient, leur présence était seulement tolérée, les clients ne devaient pas s'aventurer dans ces endroits. En quittant l'antre, Esca sentit immédiatement un air frais caresser son visage, nettoyer ses narines emplies de cette odeur forte et piquante. C'était néanmoins un vent de révolte qui grondait en lui. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher quand il voyait à quoi servait son peuple aux mains des Romains.

- Alors que penses-tu de la technique romaine ? S'enquit immédiatement Marcus en ressortant à l'air libre.  
>- Il faut combien d'esclaves pour faire fonctionner ce système ?<br>- Ne peux-tu pas répondre à la question au lieu d'en poser une autre ? S'agaça immédiatement le Romain. Je ne sais pas moi, beaucoup…  
>- Tout cela ne serait pas possible sans eux n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa-t-il.<br>- Certes…  
>- Alors, ce n'est pas uniquement Romain, l'interrompit à nouveau le Celte en croisant les bras sur son torse.<br>- La conception est Romaine Esca, ensuite les moyens… fit-il évasif, mais visiblement contrarié du manque d'admiration de son esclave.  
>Ses sourcils se fronçaient nerveusement.<br>- Mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas sans eux, insista-t-il. L'un est aussi crucial que l'autre.  
>- Et alors ? S'agaça Marcus en montant le ton.<br>- Rien, abandonna-t-il en baissant les yeux, c'était juste pour le dire, marmonna-t-il.  
>- Allez viens, l'entraîna Marcus avec un sourire en coin qu'Esca, lui, avait définitivement perdu. Tu n'as encore rien vu, ajouta-t-il avec assurance.<br>Une assurance qui trouva immédiatement un écho en lui, cette promesse éveillait en lui une curiosité insatiable qui reprenait le pas sur toute autre considération, _comme souvent_, pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement. Il était ainsi, son père lui avait bien assez reproché pour qu'il ne puisse l'ignorer.

En entrant dans le Tepidarium, Esca dut se résoudre à donner raison à son maître. Ce n'était pas la douce chaleur dont il connaissait l'origine qui le surprit, mais la décoration de la grande salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Pourtant, il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à la demi-obscurité qui y régnait, seule une petite ouverture dans le plafond amenait de la lumière dans ce lieu béni par les dieux tant il regorgeait de beautés. Il leva les yeux et ne put les rebaisser, la voûte était entièrement décorée de peintures et ornée de nombreuses frises toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Bien sûr, Marcus pourrait lui en expliquer la signification, mais impossible de lui demander… Il avait momentanément perdu l'usage de sa voix au profit de ses yeux qui, avidement, parcouraient la salle. Il ne pouvait néanmoins en avoir une vue d'ensemble, celle-ci était munie de renfoncements, il devinait de petites salles intimes qui, pour le moment, échappaient à son regard scrutateur. Tout autour de la salle, le plafond paraissait soutenu par des statues d'hommes. Il s'en approcha pour mieux les voir, posa une main sur la pierre sculptée avec talent.  
>- Est-ce des dieux ? Chuchota Esca pour ne pas déranger la quiétude du lieu.<br>Seul un petit cliquetis venait de temps en temps rappeler que ce lieu était occupé. Il regarda alors son maître qui, tout comme lui, découvrait ce lieu.  
>- Des Atlantes, expliqua Marcus en adoptant le même ton bas que lui.<br>Il n'eut pas la suite des explications. Parce qu'il avait très peu mangé le matin et à midi, le ventre d'Esca se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il gronda, oh pas longtemps, mais assez pour que Marcus l'entende malgré la main qu'Esca avait prestement posée sur son estomac, qui roulait sous ses doigts, pour tenter d'en calmer le bruit. Le Romain se tourna promptement oubliant ses commentaires que pourtant il affectionnait. Son regard plein de reproches lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Elle le sortit brusquement de la rêverie dans laquelle ces lieux l'avaient plongé.  
>- Pardon, s'entendit-il répondre.<br>- Sais-tu pourquoi tu t'excuses ? L'accusa Marcus.  
>- Non, mais…<br>- Alors, ne le fais pas, le coupa-t-il.  
>- Parce que je t'ai offensé, parce que j'ai offensé tes dieux ? Tenta le Celte en plongeant dans le regard vide de la statue qui le surplombait.<br>Il eut la surprise de voir les épaules de Marcus soubresauter sous l'effet d'un rire contenu.  
>- Mais non. Ce ne sont pas mes dieux. Tu n'as pas mangé comme je te l'ai demandé, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. On ne va décidément jamais y arriver, râla-t-il en repartant vers l'entrée de la salle.<br>- Mais… cela ne fait rien, je n'ai pas faim, se défendit Esca sans bouger, plein d'espoir.  
>Il avait l'habitude d'avoir faim, il n'avait même pas l'estomac vide, mais Marcus semblait déterminé, une détermination dont il ne réussissait pas à comprendre l'origine.<br>- Suis-moi.  
>- Mais…<br>- Je ne veux plus entendre un mot, l'interrompit-il en s'arrêtant.  
>Puis il sortit. Esca jeta un dernier regard à cette salle, puis se résigna à emboîter le pas de son maître, sans retenir un soupir de dépit. Il avait offensé Marcus sans le vouloir et pour une broutille… il ne comprendrait jamais ces Romains, c'était désespéré. En sortant, il fut quelque peu ébloui par le soleil qui brillait juste en face de lui.<br>- Dépêche-toi.  
>Il entendit Marcus plus qu'il ne le vit, il le rejoignit rapidement en protégeant ses yeux clairs. Celui-ci l'entraîna à nouveau dans le jardin central. Rapidement, il entendit un brouhaha de voix, mais surtout de divines odeurs parvinrent à ses narines. Son estomac se manifesta à nouveau, mais heureusement il fut le seul à l'entendre. Quelques mètres plus loin se profilaient de petites baraques. Esca devina facilement ce qu'il allait trouver. Décidément, ce lieu ne manquait d'aucune commodité. Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'il découvrait la restauration des bains de Calleva.<p>

Chaque baraque proposait ses propres plats préparés sur place et une odeur de cuisine embaumait le lieu. Esca commençait à penser que son maître avait eu bien raison de venir là… Contrairement au gymnase ou même au Tepidarium, il y avait du monde et des femmes. Leurs bains étaient séparés de ceux des hommes, mais ce lieu au milieu des bains permettait la rencontre des deux sexes.

Au détour d'une cabane, Esca reconnut son ancien maître, le boulanger auquel il venait de penser quelques instants auparavant… étrange coïncidence. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta, ses yeux posés sur lui. Ils étaient deux dans cette petite cabane en bois qui abritait une cuisine sommaire. Un Romain vendait les plats, apostrophant bruyamment les passants pour en vanter les mérites, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il était concentré sur son ancien maître qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir et bêtement, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son profil. Concentré dans sa cuisine, il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Cet homme l'avait traité comme un objet, une possession. Il réveillait en lui de mauvais souvenirs ainsi que la haine qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là pour cet homme médiocre.  
>- Esca.<br>Il se tourna pour croiser le regard interrogateur de Marcus. Il aurait voulu croiser celui de son ancien maître, mais il était trop occupé. Dommage. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil espérant le voir se retourner, mais non. Il emboîta le pas de Marcus.  
>Néanmoins, la chose le travaillait, il avait bien une idée…<br>- Maître, je peux acheter à manger ?  
>Qui n'ose rien n'a rien.<br>- Si tu veux, répondit lentement Marcus en le scrutant.  
>Le Celte eut l'impression que ses yeux le transperçaient, qu'il voyait clair en lui. Il détourna le regard, gêné par sa demande qu'il ne saurait justifier. Il arrêta son regard sur la baraque, un jeune couple de Romains venait de s'y arrêter. Le vendeur était insupportable… il leur faisait l'éloge de son plat avec sa voix nasillarde tout en cherchant à attirer d'autres acheteurs, Metius devait en baver. L'idée n'était pas désagréable... Quand il reporta son attention sur Marcus, il vit qu'il lui tendait le petit sac qui contenait l'argent, tout l'argent.<br>- Achète ce que tu veux, pour toi et moi, je vais t'attendre là-bas, fit-il en désignant un banc en pierre un peu plus loin.  
>Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour le laisser au milieu du monde qui se pressait pour se restaurer.<p>

Esca prit une inspiration en soupesant le petit sac à monnaie en peau, c'était bon de se sentir autonome. Lentement, il revint sur ses pas pour se poster devant la baraque.  
>- Ah, l'ami ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Sache que nous avons la meilleure patina de Calleva !<br>Esca se pencha un peu en prenant appui sur le rebord de la cabane pour mieux voir ce qui était en préparation.  
>- Nous avons de la patina de concombre, de laitue, mais si tu préfères du fromage, du vin…<br>- Deux plats, le coupa Esca avec assurance, un de concombre et un de laitue.  
>- Bien ! S'exclama le Romain sans se vexer. Metius ! Une patina de concombre et une de laitue ! Répéta-t-il à tue-tête avec un immense sourire.<br>Metius ne s'était pas tourné au son de sa voix. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé, il ne connaissait tout simplement pas le son de sa voix. Mais, quand il se tourna en tendant le premier plat à son chef, il le découvrit enfin. Son regard rencontra le sien, il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître son visage. Mais quand cela fut le cas, la surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage et Esca ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit sa stupeur. Metius le détailla de haut en bas, il portait la tunique pour les bains et tenait dans ses mains l'argent pour manger…  
>- Metius ! S'exclama le vendeur en lui donnant un coup de coude, rude. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! Au travail, fit-il avec mépris.<br>Le ton devenu colérique sonnait plus juste dans la bouche de cet homme et son visage reflétait la méchanceté dont il était capable.  
>Cela secoua Metius aussi sûrement qu'un coup de bâton dont cet homme avait certainement dû user avec lui. Il lui suffisait maintenant d'élever la voix pour en avoir les mêmes effets. Esca vit ses épaules se baisser, il se ratatina tout en préparant le second plat. Il avait tout perdu, sa boulangerie, ses économies et il venait de rencontrer son esclave celte, libre. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais cette petite rétorsion faisait du bien à Esca. Une petite compensation pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne croisa plus son regard.<br>- Vous n'avez pas de pain ? Demanda Esca en payant l'homme.  
>- Siiiii ! Metius en prépare de délicieux.<br>- Je n'en doute pas.  
>Il repartit le cœur léger vers Marcus.<br>- Ce serait vraiment idiot de se baigner le ventre vide, marmonna ce dernier en attrapant la patina de laitue ainsi que son argent. Je me demande vraiment à quoi tu pensais, le réprimande-t-il gentiment. C'est important. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais c'est important. Tâche d'avoir du respect. Et pioche dans mon plat si tu préfères la laitue au concombre, ajouta Marcus alors qu'Esca allait répondre. Maintenant, mange.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, lecteur, qu'en penses-tu ? !<em>  
><em>Il y aura une troisième partie, je n'en ai pas fini avec les bains !<em>  
><em>A bientôt pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu.<em>


	37. Chapitre 37

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http: / /arianrhod3 .livejournal. com /3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

_Vous l'avez compris, mon emploi du temps ne me permet plus de poster une fois par semaine ... mais pas d'inquiétudes, je finirai cette histoire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : Les bains, partie 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Esca s'était donc exécuté, il avait attaqué sa patina, par ailleurs délicieuse, comme l'avait ordonné Marcus. Ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour goûter son plat et il en avait fait de même. En cet instant, le Celte se sentait presque heureux. Non seulement il avait eu sa petite vengeance avec Metius, mais la sollicitude de Marcus, même maladroite, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il semblait d'excellente humeur lui aussi… ce lieu revêtait une importance capitale qu'Esca n'entrevoyait qu'à travers lui. Il était flatté qu'il souhaite s'y rendre avec lui, il mesurait aussi l'importance de leur venue aux efforts que le Romain faisait pour que cela reste un bon moment. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il reconnaissait volontiers la magnificence des lieux, mais il ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi ce lieu était si important dans la vie de Marcus et dans celle de la plupart des Romains.<p>

Son Romain de Maître avait bien sûr deviné cette incompréhension et le manque de considération qui en découlait. Dans ces moments-là, Esca sentait combien leurs cultures, si différentes, pouvaient les séparer, un gouffre bien difficile à franchir malgré ses efforts. Un gouffre qui ne l'avait pas gêné, en revanche, pour se sentir proche de Marcus… les hommes restent des hommes, ils ont tous leur fierté, leur courage, leur lâcheté, ils aiment, haïssent, se battent pour leur honneur… il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être Romain pour saisir les souffrances de Marcus. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de mots. Il avait du respect pour lui, pour sa combativité, sa loyauté… il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'opportunité.

Le ventre plein, ils repartirent enfin vers la salle tiède. En y pénétrant, Esca eut à nouveau le sentiment d'entrer dans un lieu de culte. Cela en était presque intimidant. Moins concentré sur l'architecture et la décoration des lieux, Esca prit conscience de la présence de plusieurs bancs en bronze disposés dans la pièce principale ainsi que dans les petites pièces attenantes. Des hommes y étaient alanguis, cela accentua son malaise. Pourtant, il s'y attendait… Il remarqua également des esclaves cachés dans la pénombre du lieu. Marcus se dirigea vers le bassin circulaire et il le suivit. Elle avait un bord large, en pierre blanche et Esca devina que certains devaient s'y asseoir. Ils laissèrent leurs serviettes sur le bord, deux marches s'enfonçaient dans le bassin scintillant. Le fond était recouvert d'une mosaïque verte et dorée qui brillait de mille feux malgré la pénombre. Un siège courait tout autour du bassin permettant de s'asseoir dans l'eau. Elle était, comme prévu, chaude… cela fit une drôle d'impression à Esca. C'était étonnant, agréable, jamais il ne s'était baigné dans une eau à une température si douce. Il aimait nager et se baigner dans les lacs, plonger parmi les algues, c'était revigorant, amusant, parfois intense quand il le faisait la nuit. Mais ici, c'était autre chose qui était recherché, la détente, la volupté que la chaleur pouvait apporter. Il pensait que Marcus lui demanderait son avis, mais contre toute attente il se tut. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Romain ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Alors, il fit comme lui.

La quiétude des lieux fut rapidement troublée par l'arrivée de jeunes gens, joyeux et insouciants comment pouvaient l'être des âmes innocentes. Ils apportaient un vent frais, au sens littéral, qui fit frissonner Esca. Et au sens abstrait, ils dénotaient par leur âge et leur attitude dans ce lieu. Esca se tourna vers son maître pour voir sa réaction à cette intrusion. Il avait rouvert ses yeux, mais restait silencieux.  
>- Il n'est pas interdit de parler, commença-t-il. En général, les bains sont bruyants, nous sommes simplement en<em> retard<em>, ajouta-t-il en appuyant du regard ses dires. Habituellement, c'est bondé et donc sonore.  
>Le Celte reporta son attention sur les jeunes, romains à l'évidence. Il n'avait reconnu ses compatriotes que du côté des esclaves. Esca écoutait d'une oreille distraite leur conversation qui tournait autour de leurs exploits sportifs. Sans hésitation ni pudeur, ils retirèrent leurs tuniques et les rejoignirent dans le bain. Celui-ci était grand, il fallut néanmoins qu'ils se mettent de leur côté. Esca maudit intérieurement leur sans-gêne. Il se rapprocha un peu de son maître. Il ne lui avait rien expliqué sur déroulement de leur après-midi, il ne savait donc pas combien de temps ils allaient rester ici. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? De toute façon, il n'avait aucun choix. Comme tout bon esclave, il devait le suivre sans poser de question. Pourtant, cela aurait atténué son stress et calmé son imagination… Marcus ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses. Il avait tellement l'habitude des esclaves et lui si peu, qu'il était offensant sans même le vouloir.<p>

En cet instant, Esca comprit néanmoins une chose à propos des bains : c'était intime. Il connaissait Marcus, il l'avait soigné, massé, ils s'étaient réchauffés à peau nue… il n'aurait pu accompagner personne d'autre que lui dans ce lieu. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème de se rapprocher de lui pour s'éloigner de ces jeunes gens. Leur gaîté lui paraissait surnaturelle, leurs jeux enfantins… ils n'avaient probablement connu aucun malheur. Cela se voyait. Leurs yeux n'avaient parcouru aucun champ de bataille, ne s'étaient attardés sur aucun corps mutilé. Ils n'avaient jamais respiré un air saturé par l'odeur du sang et de la sueur, si lourd qu'il semblait manquer. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti la mort rôder autour de ces lieux de désolation. Lui l'avait fait et ses yeux ne l'oublieraient jamais, en particulier la vision de ses parents morts. Comme une empreinte indélébile dans son iris, elle changeait sa vision des choses. Ils avaient probablement son âge, et pourtant, il lui semblait avoir perdu depuis longtemps l'insouciance qui les habitait. Son regard se porta sur un esclave, debout dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Forcément fatigué, il les regardait lui aussi, prêt à les servir probablement. Leur joie paraissait presque indécente dans ce lieu dédié aux plaisirs, bâti sur une nécropole, celle de la liberté de son peuple.

Évidemment, son tatouage finit par attirer leur curiosité, comme la plupart des Romains, même Marcus y avait succombé.  
>- Quel tatouage étrange…<br>- Je n'en ai jamais vu de tel…  
>- Il est beau non ?<br>- Non, moi je le trouve laid. Les traits sont grossiers…  
>- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, à propos de leurs rites… et des druides…<br>Ils chuchotaient, mais leurs regards posés sur Esca anéantissaient toute discrétion. Ce dernier avait l'habitude, il regardait droit devant lui en attendant une issue, quelle qu'elle soit.  
>- Que signifie-t-il ? Finit par demander un des jeunes hommes à Marcus.<p>

Ce dernier se tourna vers son ilote qui fit de même à la rencontre de sa réaction. Tous deux se scrutaient, mais Marcus n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression d'Esca, comme toujours, il lui cachait ses pensées. Il restait de marbre, le laissant décider. Marcus reporta son attention sur le jeune romain qui les regardait avec amusement.  
>- Je ne le sais pas. Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ?<br>- Si, répondit-il en prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?  
>Le ton était un peu brutal et cela fit sourire Marcus dans sa barbe. Ils étaient nerveux, Esca les rendait nerveux.<br>- Rien, répondit le Celte avec un regard dangereux de défi.  
>- Il veut forcément dire quelque chose, sinon tu n'auras pas cette laideur sur toi tout le temps, non ? Fit un autre plus téméraire.<br>- _Pauvre crétin heureux_, murmura-t-il en Celte. Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer ensuite, ajouta-t-il en se tournant complètement vers le petit groupe qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.  
>Marcus manqua l'expression de son ilote, mais elle devait être convaincante, car cela fonctionna à la perfection. Les jeunes échangèrent des regards à la fois étonnés, mais clairement impressionnés. Ils chuchotèrent à nouveau entre eux, formant un petit cercle. Ils conspiraient.<br>- Oh, le Celte ! L'interpella l'un deux après quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu es prêt à relever un défi ?  
>Esca envisagea longuement le jeune romain qui avait pris la parole. Brun comme Marcus, plus svelte bien que musclé, clairement sportif. Il entendit Marcus expirer.<br>- Une course ? Reprit le jeune Romain intrépide. Je suis certain de te battre. Un lancer de poids ? Ce sera pareil. Et si je gagne, tu m'expliqueras ton tatouage. Est-ce que tu acceptes le défi ? !  
>- Tir à l'arc, rétorqua Esca sèchement en jetant un coup d'œil à Marcus.<br>Celui-ci ne dit rien, donnant ainsi tacitement un accord à son esclave.  
>- D'accord, fit le jeune en se levant.<br>- Attends, l'appela Esca. Si je gagne, tu me donnes… ta bague.  
>Le jeune romain resta interloqué, il n'avait manifestement pas pensé à une contrepartie pour le Celte. À moins que ce ne soit le fait que les esclaves ne répondaient pas d'habitude, mais obéissaient. Son regard se posa sur Marcus surpris qu'il ne réagisse pas.<br>- Tu as peur de la perdre ? Insista Esca profitant du silence.  
>- Non, pas du tout, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je <em>vais<em> gagner. Allons-y, les pressa-t-il en attrapant sa tunique d'un geste brusque qui montrait son mécontentement.  
>Chacun remit sa toge, ils regagnèrent le gymnase, la troupe joyeuse en tête, suivie par Esca et enfin par Marcus. Il laissait faire, cela l'amusait en fait. Il aimait voir son esclave ainsi taquiné, obligé de révéler sa vraie personnalité.<p>

Tout l'équipement était disponible dans le gymnase. Les deux adversaires se placèrent à une distance plus que respectable de la cible. Apparemment, ils étaient tous deux confiants dans leurs capacités… Marcus remarqua qu'ils avaient à peu près la même silhouette, au détail près de leur taille, Esca était bien plus petit que le Romain. Ils avaient certainement le même âge. Marcus prit ses aises sur un banc, il n'était pas inquiet. Les autres jeunes du groupe se mirent autour de lui. Deux s'assirent à côté de lui, les autres à ses pieds. À voix basse, les paris allaient bon train.  
>- Le premier tir ne compte pas ! Indiqua le Romain. Il faut tester nos arcs.<br>Ils tirèrent…

Esca rata son tir, le jeune Romain fit mieux sans néanmoins obtenir le centre de la cible. Il sourit largement en voyant le manque d'habilité de son adversaire et Esca choisit nerveusement une nouvelle flèche. Marcus se redressa subitement sur le banc en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Trois tirs… et tu m'expliqueras tes tatouages ! ! le prévint-il, tout joyeux. Les deux, n'oublie pas.<br>Ses jeunes amis se mirent à pouffer de rire, bêtement, ce qui agaça Marcus. Il leur lança un regard noir qui ne les impressionna même pas. _L'insouciance de la jeunesse_, pensa-t-il, _un manque de maturité grotesque à cet âge_, jugea-t-il. _Dommage que l'armée ne soit plus obligatoire. Cela mettrait un peu de plomb dans leur cervelle…_  
>Esca laissa le jeune Romain tirer sa première flèche, ce qu'il fit après avoir pris un long moment pour se concentrer. Satisfait de son tir, il se tourna vers le Celte, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier l'invita d'un geste de la main à continuer. Le jeune romain, certain de sa victoire sourit largement en acceptant. Il tira ses deux autres flèches, toujours en prenant son temps pour bien se préparer. Ses tirs étaient précis, sans être excellents.<p>

Esca le félicita avant de saisir un petit sac qu'il passa sur son épaule, il y plaça trois flèches qu'il choisit avec minutie. Il tira alors les trois flèches, en les retirant de son sac les unes après les autres, avec une rapidité qui laissa les jeunes romains bouche bée. Non seulement les trois flèches atteignirent la cible, mais elles vinrent se planter précisément dans son centre. Le jeune homme à quelques pas d'Esca rougit violemment humilié par celui qu'il pensait battre si aisément. Marcus se détendit en souriant, savourant la scène cocasse. Le déshonneur du jeune Romain se transforma rapidement en colère, il jeta violemment son arc à terre. Il était aussi rouge que les fleurs du jardin qu'ils venaient de traverser. Marcus se leva tandis qu'Esca s'approchait de lui, toujours son arc à la main.  
>- Tu as perdu, lui dit-il. Donne-moi ton bien.<br>- Certainement pas. Tu as encore les traces du fouet de ton maître ! Se moqua-t-il. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te la donner ? ! Cracha le jeune homme avec fougue.  
>Marcus les rejoignit.<br>- Tu n'as donc pas de parole en plus d'être mauvais au tir à l'arc ? Demanda Esca en s'approchant.  
>Marcus posa sa main sur le torse de son ilote pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Cette fois, décrypter son regard était aisé, il était furieux tout comme l'homme en face de lui. Néanmoins, les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers sans être rapides. Lui non plus n'accordait pas une grande importance à tout cela. Esca tirait extrêmement bien et il savait cacher son jeu. Rien de nouveau, mais la démonstration était toujours intéressante à voir.<br>- Ça suffit Esca, on s'en va.  
>- C'est ça ! Qu'il s'en aille. Un conseil, commença le jeune Romain en fixant Marcus, tu devrais lui brûler la peau pour effacer ses tatouages, pour effacer ces infamies, déclara-t-il sans cacher son mépris.<br>Esca gonfla le torse et Marcus raffermit sa pression. Il avait senti le cœur de son ilote faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Les insultes… c'était autre chose. Marcus le repoussa en arrière en s'intercalant entre lui et le jeunot. Il n'arrivait pas à capter le regard de son ilote malgré ses efforts. Mais, ses oreilles rougissaient, il avait le sang qui s'échauffait sous l'affront… En baissant le regard, il remarqua ses poings serrés, ce n'était pas bon du tout.  
>- C'est ce que fais mon père et c'est bien mieux ainsi ! Tu le traites trop bien…<br>- Ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire, le coupa Marcus sèchement en se tournant vers le romain.  
>Il avait réussi lui aussi à l'énerver.<br>- Il faut savoir accepter la défaite avec honneur, reprit Marcus calmement, ce que tu n'as pas fait, c'est regrettable. Et c'est un centurion qui te le dit, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner et d'entraîner Esca à sa suite.  
>En passant devant les autres jeunes qui les dévisageaient, celui-ci posa l'arc sur le banc.<br>Marcus avait agrippé Esca par l'épaule, il ne le lâcha qu'en sortant du gymnase.

- Est-ce que l'on doit repasser par les bains tièdes ? S'enquit finalement le Celte tandis qu'ils traversaient le jardin.  
>- Non, répondit Marcus en riant. Je crois que ça va aller question échauffement, fit-il en lui jetant une œillade. Nous allons aux bains chauds.<p>

* * *

><p><em>C'est un peu court, je suis désolée !<br>Mais, j'espère que cela vous a plu ... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, vous savez combien cela me motive pour écrire la suite ..._  
><em>A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et merci d'être ici, au rendez-vous ^_^<em>


	38. Chapitre 38

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http: / /arianrhod3 .livejournal. com /3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

_Promis, c'est la dernière partie aux bains ! Je tourne la page au prochain chapitre ^_^  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : Les bains, partie 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Les bains chauds… et de nouvelles coutumes à découvrir pour Esca. Tout un monde qui se dévoilait sous ses pas. Il ne traînait pas, motivé par sa curiosité éveillée par tant de nouveautés. Les Romains ne cessaient de le surprendre… et de le décevoir aussi. À l'image de ce jeune homme qui n'éprouvait que de la haine pour le peuple originaire du pays dans lequel, pourtant, il vivait. Les Celtes avaient maintes fois tenté de résister à l'occupant romain, des décennies de lutte… qui avaient aussi forgé une hostilité mutuelle qui semblait bien difficile à réconcilier. Esca foulait les pas de son maître, perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit bien lui rentrer dedans quand celui-ci s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un bâtiment richement décoré, mais de plus petite taille que le Tepidarium.<p>

- Mets ces sandales, lui ordonna-t-il.  
>Il y en avait une dizaine disposée à l'entrée du bâtiment.<br>- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua Esca sans bouger.  
>Sa question fut accueillie par un regard perçant et un sourire en coin.<br>- C'est toi qui vois, si tu veux te brûler les pieds, après tout pourquoi pas, répondit le Romain avec un sourire narquois.  
>Esca lâcha un « oh » de surprise.<br>- Puisqu'il le faut, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant.  
>Avant qu'il ne puisse les saisir, un esclave lui en tendit une paire. Il se tenait à l'entrée du bâtiment dans le même costume beige que tous portaient. Esca s'en saisit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête, l'ilote en tendit une seconde paire à Marcus.<p>

Le Celte fut surpris en pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il s'attendait à une grande salle, il eut à l'inverse un couloir orné de nombreuses portes en bois. Il suivit son maître qui s'avançait quand il se figea. Un cri effrayant venait de déchirer l'atmosphère alourdie par la chaleur qui y régnait.  
>- Mais quel est cet endroit, fit-il en saisissant l'avant-bras de Marcus pour l'arrêter.<br>- Ce n'est rien, c'est certainement un homme qui se fait épiler, fit-il le plus simplement du monde.  
>- Quoi… mais…<br>- Vois par toi-même, l'interrompit le Romain en l'entraînant vers une porte entrouverte.  
>Un homme était allongé sur une table, sur le dos les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête, un esclave s'affairait sur une petite table sans qu'Esca puisse deviner ce qu'il préparait. Les effluves qui s'échappaient de la pièce étaient bien agréables, néanmoins le cri abominable retentissait encore dans ses oreilles… quoiqu'il se passe dans cette pièce, cela n'avait rien d'agréable. L'esclave se tourna, se pencha au-dessus de l'homme et d'un geste brusque arracha une sorte de pâte blanchâtre qui était collée sur ses aisselles, arrachant par là même un nouveau cri déchirant au Romain. Il referma vivement son bras en étouffant des gémissements.<br>- Mais, commença le Celte en murmurant, qu'est-ce que…  
>Marcus le tira en arrière.<br>- Épilation, répéta Marcus. Arracher les poils. Sous les bras, les jambes ou même le torse.  
>- Mais pourquoi ? ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le Celte dont le regard ne quittait pas les doubles portes entrebâillées.<br>- Parce que l'on considère que c'est plus beau ainsi.  
>Un nouveau cri vint conclure son explication, mais Esca en était arrivé à une tout autre.<br>- C'est de la torture.  
>- Peut-être bien, sourit Marcus.<br>Il ne savait ce qui l'amusait le plus, l'air ahuri de son esclave ou l'affirmation. Il avait à peu près ce même air à la fois effrayé et impressionné qu'au moment de l'intervention du chirurgien, quand il était prêt à lui rouvrir le genou.  
>- Est-ce que… commença Esca en hésitant.<br>- Quoi ? Le coupa-t-il. Parle, le pressa-t-il.  
>- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait épiler ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.<br>- Oui, rit le Romain, mais peu de fois. Avançons. Nous irons dans une de ces salles ensuite.  
>- Pas pour l'épilation… fit un Esca offusqué. Pas les esclaves, n'est-ce pas ? S'empressa-t-il de vérifier.<br>- Si, les esclaves aussi.

Esca se tut en dévisageant Marcus et en fronçant les sourcils, il semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion qui faillit le faire éclater de rire, mais il réussit à se retenir de justesse. Il s'amusait avec lui, certes à son détriment, mais son étonnement était total et c'était drôle à voir.  
>- Quoi, tu ne penses tout de même pas t'enfuir pour quelques malheureux poils arrachés ?<br>Il vit alors son esclave déglutir et baisser la tête. C'était donc à cela qu'il pensait !  
>- Dois-je te rappeler ta promesse ? Ajouta Marcus en haussant le ton.<br>Mais bientôt, l'ilote releva ses yeux. Rétrécis, ils l'inspectaient.  
>- Je ne te servirais pas mieux après être passé par là, fit-il en désignant la pièce d'où sortaient des gémissements.<br>Il avait ce ton buté que Marcus commençait à bien connaître.  
>- Tu refuses d'y aller ? Clarifia-t-il en s'approchant.<br>- Je n'y irais pas, confirma-t-il, d'une voix posée, en soutenant le regard de son maître qui le dominait par la taille.  
>- Et bien… moi non plus, lâcha-t-il enfin en l'attrapant par la nuque et en riant. Quel manque de courage tout de même, se moqua-t-il.<br>Remarque qui, bien entendu, déplut à son esclave, il se dégagea de son emprise d'un geste un peu brusque. Marcus le vit expirer, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se faire torturer de la sorte. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la porte qui le trahit et ravit son maître.

Dans un vestiaire, ils déposèrent leurs affaires, toutes leurs affaires au grand dam du Celte dont la nudité ne le gênait pas dans un cercle restreint… ici, c'était autre chose. Son embarras augmenta quand ils entrèrent dans une petite salle ronde où quatre hommes d'un âge mûr avaient déjà pris place. La chaleur le saisit à la gorge l'empêchant presque de respirer, mais pas de détailler rapidement les Romains. Leur décontraction ne le surprit pas et pourtant il ne s'y habituait pas. Ils ne faisaient rien pour cacher ce qui devait rester intime, Esca ne put, lui, s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Un homme jeta de l'eau au sol, elle s'évapora dans un nuage de vapeur donnant une légère humidité plus que bienvenue. Une large coupelle placée au centre de la pièce, plate, s'élevant du sol, contenait de l'eau à cet effet.  
>- On ne peut pas rester là, murmura le Celte en s'approchant de Marcus après que celui-ci ait salué les autres Romains assis ou allongés sur un banc en pierre qui courrait le long du mur.<br>Marcus le gratifia d'un regard de biais qu'il prit comme un avertissement. Il ne parlerait plus.  
>- On ne reste pas longtemps, maintenant assis toi.<br>L'ancien légionnaire se choisit une place qu'un homme venait de libérer, mais Esca ne se put se décider à bouger. Il resta planté là, près de la sortie.  
>Un autre Romain le visage rougit par la chaleur, se leva et s'aspergea d'eau. Cela servait donc aussi à cela, avait-il le droit de faire la même chose ? Esca n'hésita pas longtemps et copia le Romain, puis il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son dominus.<p>

Malgré ses yeux baissés, il capta certains regards, mais ceux-ci étaient dirigés vers son maître. Tout à son aise, il avait appuyé son dos contre le mur et fermé ses yeux. Esca sourit malgré lui, il avait une carrure et des muscles qui devaient les faire rêver, il y avait de quoi tant l'écart était important. D'un côté Marcus, bien proportionné, grand, large d'épaules, le cou massif. Même assis, ses abdominaux se voyaient, redessinant gracieusement un ventre dénué de graisse. Ses bras posés à plat sur le banc montraient des biceps bien musclés. Ses pectoraux tendus sur une poitrine large se soulevaient rapidement, on sentait à chaque inspiration la puissance dont il devait être capable. Même assis, on devinait des fesses rebondies et bien fermes… non, vraiment, rien à voir avec ces formes flasques posées à côté de lui. Il attirait les regards… mais pas le sien. Lui connaissait déjà ce corps parfait et enviable. Il avait expérimenté sa peau, douce et chaude, il s'était même endormi au creux de ses bras, bercé par son cœur, réchauffé par sa proximité, apaisé par cette chaleur humaine même si elle était Romaine. Que d'émotions l'avaient alors parcouru… ce n'était pas un mauvais souvenir. Bien au contraire, sa bonté l'avait profondément touché, c'était un cadeau devenu si rare qu'il en mesurait la valeur. Il avait expérimenté sa force pendant leurs entraînements, quand il l'avait giflé… mais aussi sa maîtrise et son courage quand blessé, il était cloué au lit. Il lui semblait le connaître par cœur.

Un des Romains avachit sur le banc, se leva, avec grande difficulté. Tout était mou chez lui et pendait lamentablement… c'était affreux à regarder et Esca se demanda comment les Romains pouvaient aimer leur corps au point de l'épiler et finir de cette manière. Esca posa ses coudes sur ses genoux puis sa tête entre ses mains. Il se massa les tempes, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ignorait quand ils allaient partir, mais il avait vraiment hâte. Son corps se couvrait de sueur et il frissonna quand le Romain ventripotent quitta la salle. Il s'était presque décidé à jeter un peu d'eau au sol quand, Marcus ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui fit signe de le suivre, à son grand soulagement. Ils sortirent de la pièce, la différence de température était saisissante. Des esclaves leur tendirent une coupelle d'eau pour qu'ils puissent se désaltérer puis les conduisirent, sans un mot, vers une petite salle de massage, une de celles qu'ils avaient vues en entrant. Marcus demanda une salle pour deux et il l'obtint, la demande devait être fréquente, car aucun des deux esclaves ne sourcilla. Deux tables furent installées dans une petite pièce sobre par rapport au reste du complexe. Les murs étaient beiges ornés de peintures murales dans des tons ocre, vert et brun, l'ensemble était très doux. L'air de la pièce était saturé des fragrances des huiles utilisées pour les massages. Deux esclaves leur demandèrent de lever leurs bras à l'horizontale. À l'aide d'un strigile, consciencieusement, ils les nettoyèrent. Esca n'avait pas l'habitude de se laver de cette manière, mais il connaissait bien cet objet. On lui avait demandé de l'utiliser avec ses maîtres romains et même les chevaux… passer de l'autre côté lui laissait un goût amer. Une forme de honte s'empara de lui, parce qu'il collaborait sans résister, lui qui se disait guerrier dans l'âme… Oui, il avait honte de se laisser ainsi nettoyer et cette fois, sa nudité n'avait rien à y faire.

L'esclave fit ce qu'il put avec son dos, les coups de fouet avaient cicatrisé, mais ils restaient sensibles. Il fit bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal, Esca se tourna une paire de fois pour croiser son regard, mais à chaque fois l'esclave poussa son épaule pour qu'il regarde à nouveau devant lui. Ils étaient tous comme ça, silencieux et mornes, comme déshumanisés. Être un esclave aux bains devait être bien difficile. Marcus lui jeta des coups d'œil curieux, mais comme souvent, aucune question ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Une fois cette toilette terminée, ils s'allongèrent pour un massage, la tête calée dans une serviette. Les esclaves utilisèrent des huiles pour faire glisser leurs mains. Il se détendit, vit du coin de l'œil Marcus fermer les yeux, ce qu'il fit à son tour. Le masseur avait clairement une grande habitude, il s'y prenait très bien. Si bien qu'Esca fut pris de bâillement, tandis que le sommeil frayait son chemin dans son esprit. Il s'était pratiquement endormi quand l'esclave lui demanda de se tourner. Le dynamisme apporté par le mouvement s'estompa rapidement et à nouveau, il laissa son esprit flotter au-dessus des plaines et des montagnes de son enfance, là où il pouvait lâcher prise et s'endormir facilement. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que les mains de l'esclave avaient quitté son corps et qu'il lui fallait rouvrir les yeux. Il tourna tout de suite la tête vers Marcus, mais il ne vit que son dos. Il était assis sur la table, prenant son temps lui aussi pour se lever. Les esclaves les laissèrent, puis revinrent avec leurs serviettes et tuniques.  
>- Comment était ton masseur ? lui demanda-t-il quand ils sortirent de la petite salle.<br>- Bien merci…  
>- Le mien était très moyen. La prochaine fois que nous viendrons ici, c'est toi qui me le feras. Ainsi, je ne serais pas déçu.<br>_La prochaine fois…_ pensa Esca. Il ne pensait pas devoir y retourner, il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Ici plus qu'ailleurs, il ne pouvait ignorer le progrès romain et cela l'agaçait.  
>- Voyons Esca. D'Égypte en Gaule, partout j'ai vu des lieux comme celui-ci, le sermonna-t-il. Et c'est un grand bien pour ton peuple.<br>_Ah, la vanité et la supériorité romaine font son retour_, pensa Esca en levant des yeux perçants à l'encontre de ceux de son maître.  
>- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il en ignorant des yeux pleins de reproches. Nous allons repasser par les bains tièdes, puis la piscine froide.<p>

Cette piscine d'eau froide était en plein air, _enfin quelque chose de connu_, pensa Esca. En sortant des bains tièdes, l'eau allait probablement mordre la peau, mais il avait l'habitude contrairement aux Romains : le bassin était quasiment vide. Il était d'une taille imposante et l'eau relativement claire, tirant légèrement sur le vert. Une fois de plus, Esca ne pouvait que constater le génie romain, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant Marcus. Celui-ci posa ses affaires au bord du bassin puis descendit lentement les marches, s'enfonçant dans l'eau. Il était hors de question de lui laisser l'avantage, Esca longea donc le bassin puis plongea la tête première dès que le bassin lui parut assez profond.  
>- Tu m'as pris par surprise, lui dit Marcus en le rejoignant. On fait la course.<p>

Après plusieurs longueurs, des recherches d'objets au fond de la piscine -chose qu'Esca pensait réservée aux très jeunes enfants- Marcus décida de se faire couper les cheveux. Le Celte l'observa distraitement tandis qu'un esclave s'affairait et que des mèches brunes maculaient un sol somptueux. Il les trouvait déjà bien courts, mais il savait que les Romains les aimaient ainsi.  
>- À ton tour, fit-il en se levant et en donnant une pièce à l'esclave.<br>- Non.  
>Il déglutit avant d'ajouter :<br>- S'il te plaît, non.  
>Marcus resta interdit, Esca continua à le dévisager en le suppliant du regard. Ce n'était pas anodin, il touchait à son identité. Il haïssait le fait d'être esclave, il détestait la capacité des Romains à vouloir façonner le monde à leur image. Couper ses cheveux, brûler ses tatouages, nier ce qu'il était. Sa prière silencieuse porta ses fruits, il vit Marcus épousseter les petits cheveux de ses épaules, Esca espérait qu'il n'insisterait pas. Mais, il reporta son attention sur lui.<br>- Veux-tu avoir les cheveux longs ? Ressembler à ces sauvages ?  
>- C'est ce que je suis.<br>À nouveau, ses paroles parurent stopper net ses décisions.  
>- Je le sais. Obéis, ordonna-t-il en articulant bien ses mots.<br>Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour le braquer.

Il finit par baisser son visage, braquer ses yeux sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage satisfait de son maître quand il avancerait vers lui.

Il fit quelques pas, que pouvait-il faire d'autre si ce n'est se soumettre à son diktat ? Il n'allait pas l'implorer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Marcus posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la surprise lui fit relever le menton.  
>- Tu seras plus en sécurité avec des cheveux un peu plus courts. Je n'ai pas oublié ta rencontre avec les soldats… Moins tu ressembleras à un sauvage, moins tu t'attireras les problèmes.<br>Il lui donnait des leçons maintenant… ne pouvait-il pas commencer par ces arguments-là ? ! Résigné, Esca prit place sur le siège du coiffeur. Son dominus indiqua comment il devait couper… finalement très peu. Il démêla ses cheveux et le coiffa. Ça, ce n'était pas un mal.

En sortant, Marcus décida de l'emmener à la bibliothèque. Il se faisait tard, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à la villa. Et puis, sa vanité le poussait à lui montrer toute la puissance de Rome qui avait su imposer leur mode de vie jusqu'aux confins de l'Empire, ici à Calleva. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais c'était aussi de sa faute à lui. S'il était impressionné, il le cachait bien, et cela titillait grandement sa fierté. Ils n'étaient pas encore partis.

Quoique… en entrant dans la bibliothèque pourtant modeste, Esca ne cacha ni sa joie ni son admiration face aux rayonnages garnis.  
>- Est-ce qu'il y a une carte de l'Empire romain ou des pays dont tu m'as parlé… s'enquit-il dans un souffle, concentré sur les rayonnages dont ses doigts fins courraient sur les rouleaux de papyrus savamment rangés.<br>Un jeune homme apparut promptement entre deux meubles de bibliothèque, ses doigts noircis indiquèrent à Marcus sans erreur possible qu'il était en train de copier un livre.  
>- Puis-je vous être utile ?<br>- Oui. Il cherche une carte de l'Empire. Je vous le confie, déclara Marcus en les laissant sur le champ.  
>On pouvait également se désaltérer comme partout dans le complexe, il n'allait pas se gêner. Au comptoir, il se paya un verre de vin puis observa les deux jeunes gens qui discutaient. Le bibliothécaire avait choisi quelques livres qu'il montrait à Esca dans un coin aménagé à cet effet. Ils étaient assis sur une méridienne, plusieurs rouleaux étalés sur leurs genoux… l'ignorance du Celte semblait exalter le jeune Romain qui avait entrepris de lui faire un cours abrégé d'histoire et de géographie… quoique, il était parti de bien loin. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si abrégé que cela…<br>- Quand il commence, il ne s'arrête plus, déclara une jeune femme dont Marcus avait seulement aperçu la silhouette en entrant.  
>Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, il se demandait comment il avait pu l'ignorer. Elle lui plaisait, il le sut immédiatement. Elle était grande, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche fort simple, mais élégante, celle-ci était ceinturée et mettait en valeur une taille très fine. Des cheveux noirs, souples, tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un anneau d'argent autour du cou ainsi que des boucles assorties, mais l'ensemble était très léger. Son visage était fin, régulier et surtout très doux… Non, vraiment, elle était tout à fait digne d'intérêt.<br>- Je parle de mon filleul qui vient de prendre ton esclave sous son aile _protectrice_.  
>- Comment… comment, reprit Marcus en affermissant sa voix, comment sais-tu que c'est mon esclave ?<br>- La manière dont tu le regardes, la manière dont il agit. Il est dans ton ombre, sa vie dépend de la tienne, c'est l'évidence, fit-elle en posant son menton dans sa main et en regardant Marcus avec les yeux brillants de malice.  
>Marcus comprit qu'elle était satisfaite de ne pas s'être trompée, il laissa échapper un sourire qu'il tenta de masquer en prenant une gorgée de vin.<br>- Est-ce toi qui l'as choisi ?  
>Marcus fronça les sourcils devant cet intérêt soudain et inexpliqué, elle crut bon de s'expliquer :<br>- Excuse ma curiosité, mais je suis coincée ici, régulièrement, et je m'ennuie… Cette bibliothèque attire peu de personnes…  
>- On me l'a offert, la coupa le Romain, compréhensif.<br>Il avait senti l'ennui lui chatouiller la nuque dès ses premiers pas dans la bibliothèque.  
>- Oh, c'est un cadeau alors. Une femme ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.<br>- Mon oncle, pour me tenir compagnie.  
>- Ah, je vois… Il est jeune et plutôt mignon…<br>- Non, pas pour cela, clarifia immédiatement le Romain avec un regard en biais.  
>- Cela est si fréquent, fit la jeune femme avec désinvolture en regardant son filleul et Esca. L'a-t-il choisi parce qu'il était ton exact opposé ? S'amusa-t-elle.<br>- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>- Et bien, on ne peut pas faire plus différent. Tu as grand, fort, musclé… brun et mat de peau, tout son inverse. Et tu es… un soldat ?<br>- Ancien centurion.  
>Son regard se posa sur le bracelet au poignet de Marcus. Il s'expliqua, anticipant sa prochaine question.<br>- Une blessure, aujourd'hui guérie, m'a obligé à quitter cette vie, finit-il d'un ton amer et une gorgée de vin qui ne réussit pas à lui faire ravaler sa fierté malmenée.  
>- C'est tant mieux, répondit-elle dans un souffle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il y a tant de morts, trop de morts… murmura-t-elle avec souriant réconfortant. N'as-tu pas peur une nuit, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en riant presque, de te retrouver avec sa tribu dans ta chambre pour venir le récupérer ? !<br>Marcus sourit à son tour, ses idées noires concernant sa blessure, l'honneur de sa famille qu'il n'arriverait jamais à reconquérir s'étaient évaporées, emportées avec le souffle de cette jolie jeune femme.  
>- Il est le dernier de son clan.<br>- Oh… c'est triste. Je te dis cela parce que l'on m'a conté une histoire comme celle-ci, toute une famille égorgée pour un esclave, un enfant si mes souvenirs sont exacts.  
>Son regard se porta sur le Celte, Marcus lui ne la quittait pas du regard.<br>- Mais, c'est mieux ainsi. Il s'attachera plus à toi de cette manière. Quoi ? ! S'exclama-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur du Romain. J'ai eu plusieurs esclaves… les orphelins sont les plus fidèles et pas les plus tristes, rien ne les retient plus, c'est juste une constatation que je fais. Alors, comment occupes-tu tes journées, centurion ?  
>Marcus ne sut quoi répondre.<br>- Est-ce que tu continues à t'entraîner ? Tu te sers de lui ?  
>- Cela nous est arrivé.<br>- J'aimerais te voir… J'aurais préféré que mon filleul rentre dans l'armée plutôt que de venir travailler ici. Son amour des livres est dévorant, sa mère se désespère.  
>- Est-ce pour cela que tu es ici ?<br>- En partie, sa mère ne sait pas qu'il préfère les garçons, et pour étudier. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, cela m'ennuie… Ton esclave en revanche semble ravi. Il faudra que je te l'emprunte… car mon filleul n'a pas abandonné l'idée de m'instruire, et ce, malgré mon désintérêt que je ne cache pas, bien au contraire. Au moins, là, il se régale. J'aime que l'on me fasse la lecture, mais je n'arrive pas, moi-même, à lire longtemps.  
>- Pour moi, c'est pareil.<p>

En discutant, les deux Romains se trouvèrent d'autres points communs. Marcus trouvait la simplicité de la jeune femme rafraîchissante. Elle était franche, mais non dénuée de tact et sa douceur était contagieuse. Elle parlait, beaucoup, mais cela n'indisposait pas Marcus. Tour à tour ses paroles étaient sages ou drôles, piquantes ou rassurantes. Sa compagnie aussi agréable soit-elle, devait prendre fin, il se faisait tard.  
>- Excuse-moi, mais nous devons partir.<br>- Bien sûr, allons les chercher, fit-elle avec un sourire complice.  
>- Esca, appela Marcus en se plantant devant les deux jeunes hommes.<br>Celui-ci releva la tête, sembla prendre conscience de la jeune femme à ses côtés et Marcus réalisa à quel point il avait été absorbé par le cours de l'Histoire.  
>- Nous partons.<br>- Est-ce que je peux emprunter cette carte ? Demanda Esca à la fois à Marcus et au jeune bibliothécaire.  
>- Non, ici on n'emprunte pas…<br>- Mais si, le coupa la jeune Romaine, prends-le, fit-elle avec gentillesse. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes, mais en même temps cela ne manquera à personne n'est-ce pas ?  
>La remarque ne sembla pas plaire au filleul qui se renfrogna immédiatement.<br>- Vous nous le ramènerez. Je suis certaine qu'Esca en prendra le plus grand soin.  
>- J'y ferais très attention, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux qui tira un sourire à Marcus.<br>La jeune femme sourit également, elle posa une main sur l'épaule du Celte toujours assis.  
>- Bon, c'est d'accord, fit le filleul. Mais, attends. Tiens, fit-il en glissant le livre dans un tube prévu pour les transporter. Ainsi, il sera protégé si tu le fais tomber ou s'il pleut.<br>- Merci beaucoup…  
>Esca semblait presque ému et cela troubla Marcus. Il l'avait certes poussé à apprendre à lire, mais le résultat était au-delà de ses espérances. Jamais, lui, ne serait ému par un livre…<br>- Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, allons-y, le pressa Marcus.  
>- Vous pourriez manger avec nous, proposa la jeune Romaine précautionneusement.<br>- Merci, mais non.  
>Marcus se dirigea vers la sortie, le Celte derrière lui.<br>- Peut-être la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.  
>- Avec plaisir Marcus, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer.<p>

- Quel est son nom ? S'enquit Esca en sortant.  
>Le Romain lui glissa un de ces regards dont il avait l'habitude, par en dessous.<br>- Niobé, concéda-t-il en soupirant.  
>Esca esquissa un sourire.<br>- On ne rentre pas à la villa ? Demanda-t-il finalement en voyant Marcus se diriger vers le centre du complexe.  
>- Non. On va manger ici.<br>- Ah… pourquoi ne pas être resté à la bibliothèque alors ?  
>- Cela ne te regarde pas.<br>- Les bains ne ferment-ils pas ?  
>- Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ? S'enquit Marcus d'un ton menaçant en s'arrêtant. Tu veux rentrer ?<br>Cela ressemblait plus à une menace qu'une question.  
>- Je ferais ce que tu décideras, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer en baissant la tête devant l'éclat de colère de son dominus.<br>- Bien.

Il était possible de manger aussi tardivement, les petites baraques étaient ouvertes jusque tard dans la nuit. Marcus trouva une méridienne, ils s'y installèrent avec un repas bien chaud dans la fraîcheur du soir. De grandes torches brûlaient un peu partout, les baraques avaient sorti leurs lampes à huile. Des esclaves passèrent distribuer des couvertures. Cela était fort différend des veillées dont il avait l'habitude, mais Esca réalisa qu'il appréciait la soirée en compagnie de son maître, même si celui-ci semblait de bien moins bonne humeur qu'à la bibliothèque. Il était ainsi, ses humeurs changeaient aussi vite qu'un ciel, passant d'un bleu éclatant à un gris menaçant et chargé en électricité.

- La vie pourrait être douce, murmura Marcus en observant les personnes autour d'eux.  
>Tous mangeaient, discutaient à tue-tête, riaient…<br>- Elle pourrait, tenta Esca les yeux perdus dans les étoiles au-dessus de lui.  
>- Mais, elle ne l'est pas.<br>- Non. Non, elle ne l'est pas…

Ils se comprenaient sans connaître précisément le fardeau de l'autre, mais assurément chacun avait le sien. Et cela changeait leur vie. Leur vie à deux.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu, d'être toujours là au rendez-vous. N'hésitez pas à commenter si le coeur vous en dit ... j'aime bien connaître votre avis ^_^<br>j'espère juste que je ne vous ai pas trop lassé avec les bains ..._  
><em>une p'tite review ... comme Ka-cendres, BellaCam, AmbreOnyx et Alyceis sur le dernier chapitre, un big merci ! <em>  
><em>A bientôt pour la suite.<em>


	39. Chapitre 39

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http: / /arianrhod3 .livejournal. com /3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 : Etat de manque<strong>

* * *

><p>Calleva sombrait peu à peu dans l'obscurité à mesure que la soirée avançait. Un astre succédait à un autre, prenant lentement possession de la voute étoilée, baignant la ville de ses doux rayons, éclairant à peine les rues bien agencées de la ville. De petits êtres profitaient de ce clair-obscur, jouant avec les ombres, se faufilant sans plus personne pour les remarquer. Les terrasses éclairées et joyeuses se taisaient peu à peu, les rires se faisaient rares, les commerces fermaient les uns après les autres. La nuit avait recouvert la ville de son manteau sombre et froid.<p>

Esca et Marcus avaient passé leur soirée à contempler les étoiles, à festoyer comme il se devait dans un silence qui convenait bien à leur personnalité. Les nuages avaient fait leur apparition, cachant peu à peu cette immensité propice à la réflexion. Un ciel étranger pour l'Italien, familier pour le Celte. Quelques gouttes de pluie virent leur rappeler qu'un toit était nécessaire pour passer une bonne nuit.

Ils repassèrent par les vestiaires, récupèrent leurs affaires surveillées par l'esclave que Marcus avait payé en arrivant. Ils étaient presque les derniers à quitter le complexe, Esca eut pitié du pauvre bougre qui avait dû atteindre leur départ pour terminer sa journée. En montant sur leurs chevaux, ils constatèrent qu'un vent d'orage s'était levé arrachant de nouvelles gouttes aux nuages épais qui s'amassaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il s'engouffrait sous leurs tuniques les gonflant, les empêchant de leur tenir chaud. La soirée, douce bien que fraîche en cette fin d'été, prenait un air d'apocalypse. Le beau pays britannique était ainsi, le temps y changeait vite. Rapidement, au vent s'ajouta une pluie cinglante qui les trempa en quelques minutes, leur fit baisser la tête et accélérer le rythme alors qu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Les arbres qui bordaient la route semblaient des jouets dans les mains d'Éole qui s'amusait à les tordre dans tous les sens. Ils savaient tous deux à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux. Marcus ouvrait la voie, son corps massif était un point fixe pour Esca qui le suivait. Le tonnerre semblait se rapprocher, son grondement perturbait les chevaux, zébrait périodiquement le ciel. Jusqu'à ce que la foudre ne tombe non loin d'eux, l'éclair plus proche que les autres illumina la route comme en plein jour, il s'abattit sur un arbre illuminant le sommet dans un bruit tonitruant. Esca ne sut ce qui effraya le plus son cheval : l'arbre qui prit feu ou le son assourdissant, il se cabra en hurlant sa peur. Esca tenta de s'accrocher au cou de l'animal, mais ses poils étaient glissants, il fut projeté au sol. Il tomba sur ses fesses et roula rapidement sur le côté afin de se protéger du cheval dont Marcus tentait déjà d'attraper les rênes. Il le tint fermement tandis que le Celte se relevait rapidement. Il caressa son cheval pour tenter de le calmer, prenant son temps malgré la pluie et le vent, sous le regard du Romain. Ils repartirent vers la villa.

Enfin arrivés, ils sautèrent tous deux avec énergie de leur cheval, Esca fut étonné de voir son dominus se diriger avec son cheval vers les écuries, il pensait s'en occuper seul. Une fois à l'abri des éléments, il caressa longuement son cheval tentant de le rassurer après la tempête qu'ils avaient traversée. Il se pencha alors sur son rouleau détrempé ...

- Non, non, pas maintenant Esca, s'empressa de le prévenir Marcus en le voyant défaire le bouchon du rouleau.  
>Ses mains tremblaient, tout comme les siennes. Ils avaient tous deux les lèvres bleutées… Un courant d'air vicieux s'engouffrait sous leurs tuniques détrempées, les faisant frissonner.<br>- Mais …  
>- Tu as les mains mouillées, tu risques de l'abîmer.<br>- S'il ne l'est pas déjà, fit-il remarquer l'air dépité.  
>Marcus le considéra un court instant, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre la villa. Le jeune homme, agenouillé, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'emballage du livre. Ses mains crispées sur le cuir trahissaient son inquiétude. L'image frappa Marcus.<br>- Je ne pense pas, dit-il pour le rassurer. Viens, rentrons.  
>Il avait vraiment hâte de se mettre à l'abri. Il vit Esca glisser le rouleau sous sa tunique, il faillit lui faire remarquer que cela était une bien piètre protection face aux conditions climatiques, mais il se retint. Même s'il ne partageait pas son inclinaison, il appréciait particulièrement le respect dont il faisait preuve. Le Celte lui fit un signe de tête et, ensemble, ils rejoignirent la villa.<p>

Marcus affrontait à nouveau la tempête le dos courbé et la tête baissée pour tenter de résister aux bourrasques de vent. Il releva la tête vers la villa qu'ils allaient très vite atteindre, il fut surpris de discerner à travers les claustras des fenêtres, la lumière dansante de plusieurs lampes à huile. On l'attendait... il avait imaginé la villa plongée dans le noir et silencieuse. Aquila et Stephanos avaient déplacé deux chaises dans l'entrée et il fut accueilli par le sourire étincelant de son oncle et un soupir de Stephanos. Marcus en fut très surpris, agréablement surpris.  
>- Mon oncle ? l'interrogea-t-il, la surprise s'étant transformée en inquiétude.<br>Aussitôt, celui-ci se leva et, toujours avec un sourire bienveillant, il lui tendit une serviette en s'écriant avec chaleur :  
>- Marcus ! Avec ce mauvais temps, je pensais bien te voir arriver. Alors, raconte-moi ton après-midi, as-tu fait connaissance ou…<p>

Stephanos s'était également levé d'un bond.  
>- Ne reste donc pas là, tu mouilles tout, râla-t-il en contournant Marcus et en se plantant devant Esca. Tu laveras tout ce qui a été sali, le prévint-il.<br>Sur ce, il partit en cuisine.

Esca posa précautionneusement le rouleau, Marcus discutait toujours avec son oncle sans lui prêter attention, tout en s'essuyant les cheveux. Il ressortit de la villa pour s'enlever ses sandales. Il s'ébroua, tenta d'essorer ses vêtements sans grand résultat, puis pénétra à nouveau dans la villa.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'entrée, seul son livre rappelait leur passage… ainsi qu'une flaque d'eau. Le salon était plongé dans le noir, Stephanos manifestement toujours en cuisine, Aquila avait dû aller se coucher. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner où Marcus était parti, il suffisait de suivre les traces d'eau. Elles le conduisirent dans sa chambre où il avait commencé à se déshabiller. Il y déposa le livre avant de reprendre son rôle d'esclave qu'il avait quelque peu occulté pendant l'après-midi. Il déplaça les objets de culte disposés sur la malle de Marcus, puis lui tendit une tunique propre, enfin surtout sèche.  
>- Merci.<br>D'habitude le Romain dormait torse nu, mais Esca avait pensé qu'il apprécierait sa chaleur et puis les températures étaient bien plus fraîches ce soir. Stephanos fit alors son entrée, surprenant les deux hommes. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.  
>- Tiens, fit-il en tendant un bol fumant au Romain, une bonne soupe bien chaude.<br>- Merci Stephanos, mais…  
>- On mange mal aux bains, le coupa-t-il. Cela te réchauffera, fit le vieil homme avec espoir.<br>- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Stephanos.  
>L'esclave leva la main puis sortit, lentement.<br>- Ils sont étranges tous les deux ce soir, murmura Marcus en secouant la tête. Tu en veux ?  
>Esca fit non de la tête en reprenant son rangement.<br>- Moi non plus, murmura le Romain en posant le bol et en se glissant non sans plaisir sous ses draps.

Les vêtements d'Esca collaient à sa peau, ils étaient froids et la sensation était vraiment désagréable. Il faisait aussi vite que possible en prenant néanmoins soin de bien replacer les objets de culte à leur place. Les Romains priaient tout le temps… Marcus ne dérogeait pas à la règle même s'il ne le faisait jamais en sa présence. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, il craignait de tout faire tomber et le regard de Marcus dans son dos, qu'il savait attentif, n'arrangeait pas la chose.  
>- Tu peux aller te coucher, lui dit-il quand il eut fini.<br>Il laissa une seule lampe à huile allumée comme son maître l'aimait, elle allait brûler toute la nuit avant de s'éteindre sur le petit matin. Il s'inclina légèrement puis le laissa, sans néanmoins oublier son livre.

Les yeux de Marcus lui piquaient, une fois son ilote partit, ils se fermèrent tous seuls. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché son livre… ce qui lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange pour un Celte tout juste converti à la lecture. C'était à l'image de cette journée, un peu étrange. Il était conscient d'être lui-même à l'origine du phénomène… Il soufflait le froid et le chaud, parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Parfois, il oubliait… et il agissait alors comme n'importe quel Romain, s'autorisant à profiter des bains, à prendre du plaisir en compagnie de ses semblables. Et puis cela revenait le hanter, il devenait maussade, honteux, pourtant il était fier de son père. Il avait eu une carrière militaire bien plus longue et glorieuse que la sienne… elle s'était terminée de la pire des manières, gâchant toute cette gloire difficilement acquise. Le nom de sa famille entaché pour toujours... Comme être heureux dans ces conditions ? Il ne méritait pas d'avoir plus que ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

Plus rien ne lui semblait possible. Il se fermait aux autres, cette jeune femme rencontrée à la bibliothèque en avait fait l'expérience. Elle avait dû le prendre pour un fou… Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une relation avec elle… ou plutôt dès qu'il imaginait cette relation, dès qu'il se projetait dans le futur, sa défaite l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Dans ces moments-là, il s'imaginait mort sur le champ de bataille. Son destin lui avait joué un drôle de tour dont il ne se remettait pas.

La journée avait été riche, des moments lui revenaient en tête, comme des flashs alors qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil et justement de faire le vide. Son altercation avec cet homme qui le connaissait sans que la réciproque soit vraie, il lui faudrait en parler avec Aquila. Il se remémorait d'autres baignades avec ses camarades, dans d'autres contrées... des moments heureux. Ou encore certaines mimiques de son esclave découvrant des coutumes qui lui étaient inconnues. Certaines de ses réflexions l'avaient fait réfléchir presque malgré lui. Il resongea enfin à cette jeune romaine rencontrée à la bibliothèque… Le sommeil le happa finalement tandis qu'il souriait en repensant à elle.

Esca s'essuya les mains et avant même de se changer, retira le rouleau de papyrus de sa protection. Il était intact, un immense soulagement l'envahit. Il expira, il avait retenu sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte. Le jeune bibliothécaire lui avait raconté ses longues journées de travail pour recopier ce livre, il aurait été catastrophé d'avoir réduit à néant son labeur. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur le nom de l'auteur inscrit en grosses lettres. Ce nom allait traverser les âges, à l'image des dieux, l'homme devenait éternel. Ce qu'il avait compris en lisant ces cartes dépassait son imagination. Il avait entrevu le monde… Les livres avaient un pouvoir incroyable, ils rendaient le savoir accessible à n'importe qui puisque même lui avait pu les lire. Cela lui semblait rare dans la culture romaine de vouloir à ce point mettre les hommes au même niveau. Aquila lui avait enseigné la lecture, Marcus l'y encourageait… c'était tout à leur honneur. Rares, précieux, les livres étaient des trésors à chérir, il était convaincu. Le jeune bibliothécaire lui avait fait confiance en lui remettant cet objet, il aurait été accablé de le décevoir. D'autant plus que lui-même ne possédait rien, jamais il n'aurait pu rembourser cette dette… cela le rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Rassuré, il se coucha.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent pour Marcus. Chasse, pêche, entraînement… toujours seul avec Esca. Celui-ci était ce qu'il avait exigé, un compagnon attentif et ouvert. Il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois plongé dans les cartes prêtées par la bibliothèque ou dans les livres de son oncle. Cela ne lui faisait plus bizarre, cela le rendait plutôt satisfait. Satisfait de lui avoir fait découvrir un monde si fascinant et inexistant dans sa propre culture. Il lui avait d'ailleurs livré le fond de sa pensée. Esca ne l'avait pas contredit, mais avait quand même rétorqué que l'écriture existait dans sa langue aussi, mais que les druides en avaient interdit l'usage préférant l'oral. Cela n'avait pas réconcilié Marcus avec les druides, loin de là.

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine réparation des armes offertes par les parents d'Atia, Octavius fit son retour.  
>- Mes amis ! Bien le bonjour !<br>- Octavius, le salua simplement Marcus sans partager l'enthousiasme exubérant de l'homme.  
>Il ne s'en offusqua pas et alla saluer Esca même si celui-ci ne s'était pas approché. Cela n'entama pas non plus sa joie manifeste de retrouver les deux hommes, les esclaves n'étant pas habituellement salués par les hommes libres.<br>- Je vois que rien n'a changé, déclara-t-il avant de rire à gorge déployée ce qui irrita immédiatement Marcus lui confirmant qu'un accueil froid et distant ne serait vraiment pas suffisant pour faire fuir l'homme.  
>- Esca, va chercher de quoi nous désaltérer, ordonna-t-il en posant un magnifique poignard dont il venait d'affûter la lame.<br>Sa réparation serait pour plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas faire moins que de lui offrir à boire, la journée était chaude.  
>- Quoi de neuf Marcus ? Demanda Octavius en suivant Esca du regard.<br>- … Pas grand-chose.  
>- Bien, bien… Alors de mon côté, commença-t-il avec entrain, les affaires reprennent, se réjouit-il en se tournant vers le Romain qui n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire.<br>- Tant mieux, finit-il par lui concéder en voyant l'autre attendre sa réaction.  
>- Oui, rebondit immédiatement le Romain, j'ai repensé les plans du camp et une partie des jeux et bien sûr, je me suis déplacé pour éviter de froisser les sauvages.<br>Devant le silence du Romain, il se tut quelques instants. Marcus n'était pas dupe : il y avait plus. Esca revint finalement avec le vin et trois coupes. Il servit les deux Romains et Marcus lui fit signe de se servir également. Octavius vida sa coupe d'une traite et l'ilote la remplit immédiatement. Ce dernier en but quelques gorgées lui aussi avant de reprendre la réparation d'une lance romaine.  
>- C'est drôle parce que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, vous faisiez pratiquement la même chose tous les deux.<br>- Pourquoi revenir Octavius ?  
>Esca leva les yeux sur son maître, surpris qu'il aille si vite au but. Pour un Romain, il était vraiment peu sociable. Octavius fut tout abasourdi par la demande directe et un peu brusque, il le regardait bouche bée.<br>- Bien sûr Centurion, fit-il en se ressaisissant. Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre plus de temps. Je suis venu te demander un service. J'ai un client, un riche négociant en chevaux qui a eu connaissance de nos exploits… Il pensait, enfin il imaginait que j'avais gardé l'esclave celte…  
>Il ne finit pas sa phrase, espérant que Marcus comprenne à demi-mot sa requête. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur. Les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête entre ses mains, il ne faisait aucun effort et regardait droit devant lui. Octavius jeta un coup d'œil à Esca, qui ne lui fut d'aucune aide non plus.<br>- Je suis venu te demander, reprit-il en déglutissant, si je pouvais t'emprunter Esca jusqu'à demain… Je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas important, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer. C'est que l'homme n'est pas facile… et vraiment très riche. Si j'arrive à satisfaire un client comme lui, il va en parler et …

Marcus ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard avait croisé celui de son ilote. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il l'observait. Il n'arrivait pas deviner ses pensées ni à se décider. Le laissait-il y aller ou pas ? Il soupira, se redressa, il avait pris sa décision.  
>- C'est bon, je te le prête, le coupa-t-il.<br>Du coin de l'œil, il vit Esca se redresser vivement.  
>- Fantastique ! Tu me rends un grand service …<br>- Ce sera la seule fois, le prévint-il en glissant son regard vers lui, les yeux rétrécis.  
>- Bien sûr centurion. Il me le faudrait… maintenant, ajouta-t-il, incertain.<br>- Tu ne doutes de rien, murmura-t-il. Esca, commanda-t-il la voix sûre, va te préparer.  
>Ce dernier se leva immédiatement, emporta avec lui deux verres ainsi que le pichet.<p>

Il revint vêtu d'une tunique à manches longues, d'un pantalon et de bottes, une tenue plus adaptée aux jeux en forêt. Octavius et Marcus n'avaient pas échangé une parole en son absence… Il déposa le pichet rempli à côté du verre de Marcus, ce qui était une excellente idée. Un dernier service rendu à son maître avant son départ; les lèvres d'Octavius s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique. Un sourire qui l'agaça profondément. C'était une attention comme tous les esclaves se devaient d'en avoir, son rôle était de le servir non d'accompagner Octavius. Si Esca l'avait compris, Marcus doutait que cela soit aussi clair dans l'esprit de son compatriote romain. Il lui faisait une faveur et lui se moquait ? ! Avec sa spontanéité qui frisait une naïveté certainement feinte, cet homme l'horripilait. Il espérait vraiment qu'il le voyait pour la dernière fois.  
>- Il peut monter avec moi, proposa Octavius en se levant.<br>- Non. Il prend un cheval.

oOoOo

Marcus les regarda s'éloigner en serrant la mâchoire. Il luttait contre le sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait à mesure qu'Esca disparaissait à l'horizon. Ce dernier se retourna avant de disparaître, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son malaise. Il déglutit difficilement, sa gorge était serrée. Réparer le poignard lui sembla tout à coup inutile. Il s'assit néanmoins sur le muret en pierres et but quelques verres de vin frais. Les oiseaux lui tenaient compagnie, ils étaient bien plus bruyants qu'Esca, piaillant tant et plus. Mais c'était la compagnie de son esclave qu'il désirait et il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait déjà. Il rangea les armes puis rejoignit le bout du ponton qui surplombait le lac, il s'y assit. Le spectacle était somptueux et apaisant. La brise ridait la surface lisse du lac et agitait les roseaux qui, en se frottant les uns aux autres, avaient leur propre langage. Les nuages se déplaçaient vite dans le ciel, il observa leur course qui se reflétait dans l'eau. Ce lieu était vivant et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour éviter de se sentir mort à l'intérieur.

En rentrant à la villa, Stephanos s'étonna de le voir seul, puis s'étonna de sa décision.  
>- Tu l'as laissé partir ? !<br>- Il revient demain, répliqua Marcus calmement.  
>- Il ne reviendra pas, à mon avis.<br>- Et pourquoi cela ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec une pointe d'irritation.  
>- Il va en profiter pour s'enfuir.<br>- Il ne l'a pas fait quand Aquila l'a acheté, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?  
>Stephanos haussa les épaules.<br>- C'est mon idée, c'est tout. On va bientôt manger. Sans le Celte, il faut que je prépare tout, grommela-t-il en repartant vers la cuisine.  
>- Fais vite, j'ai faim, ajouta Marcus mécontent, avant de rejoindre sa chambre.<br>Il se lava et se changea de vêtements. Il entendit les assiettes s'entrechoquer, il s'allongea sur son lit en attendant que tout soit près. Les mains sous sa tête, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Sa contemplation du plafond lui rappela l'époque où il était immobilisé et souffrant le martyr. Les choses avaient bien changé, physiquement du moins. Pour le reste, il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota. Il perçut une discussion entre Stephanos et son oncle, des rires, puis distinctement il entendit une chaise que l'on tire. Il se leva d'un bond et les rejoignit.

La soirée passa lentement, en partie dans le bureau de son oncle entouré de livres pour s'occuper, car son oncle était absorbé dans l'écriture de son livre. Marcus se défaussa rapidement, les livres n'étaient pas une compagnie qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il avait besoin d'action, de se dépenser… Il se promena autour de la villa jusqu'à ce que des nuages viennent occulter sa seule source de lumière, la lune.

La journée du lendemain passa plus vite, d'abord le matin il s'occupa de réceptionner la livraison d'Aëla. Stephanos aurait pu s'en charger, mais tout était bon pour s'occuper. Elle ne cacha pas sa déception face à l'absence du Celte, Marcus faillit se vexer. Il la trouva néanmoins très en beauté, la colère lui allait bien. Marcus négocia quelques mets de plus et constata qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé qui lui ajoutait un charme indéniable. L'après-midi, il se rendit aux bains, retrouva Niobé et rendit le livre emprunté par son esclave. Il passa un moment agréable en leur compagnie et cette fois la pluie ne malmena pas son retour. Il fut un peu déçu en constatant qu'Esca n'était pas encore rentré comme il l'espérait.

Il assista alors aux protestations incessantes de Stephanos qui se lamentait tout en effectuant ses tâches. Marcus finit par lui faire remarquer qu'il devait apprécier sa présence pour autant se lamenter de son absence. Cela moucha définitivement l'esclave grec et soulagea Marcus. Il l'attendait autant que lui, guettant son arrivée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regretter sa décision. Ce retard le mettait en colère et plus les heures passaient, plus il s'inquiétait. Et si Stephanos avait raison et qu'il s'était enfui ? Il ne se voyait pas racheter un esclave et tout recommencer... Il se coucha en maudissant Octavius et en se jurant de lui donner la leçon de sa vie, et cela dès le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Merci ^_^<strong>  
><strong>A très vite pour la suite.<strong>


	40. Chapitre 40

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _http: / /arianrhod3 .livejournal. com /3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 : Loupiot*<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises cette nuit-là. Le sommeil avait décidé de le fuir, laissant ses méninges libres de cogiter tant et plus… Il savait d'expérience que cela n'amenait rien de bon, ses pensées seraient aussi noires que la nuit qui les faisait naître.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son futur en dehors de l'armée, et pourtant c'était celui-ci qui l'attendait. Tout comme il n'imaginait pas sa vie à la villa sans son esclave personnel aujourd'hui absent. Le jeune homme, pourtant d'apparence frêle, lui été devenu indispensable et admettre cette vérité lui faisait mal, son éloignement le tourmentait. C'était à contrecœur qu'il comprenait l'importance qu'il avait prise dans sa vie quotidienne. Il était à la fois insignifiant, rien de plus qu'un couteux objet, et à la fois la béquille qui le soutenait dans sa nouvelle vie, sans elle… il s'effondrait, ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il ne voudrait pas d'un autre compagnon, il avait prouvé sa valeur et rien n'était plus important que cela : courage et honneur. Il parlait peu, mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il faisait beaucoup pour lui, ses gestes étaient toujours justes, exactement ce dont il avait besoin, à croire qu'il était entré dans sa tête… Il avait vaincu sa blessure en grande partie grâce à ses bons soins, même si son âme était toujours aussi douloureuse et torturée, il allait mieux.

Son absence lui faisait réaliser que sa présence lui était devenue aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. C'était idiot, profondément idiot de s'enticher d'un esclave qui plus est, celte. Il n'était pas prêt à le dire à quiconque… Son oncle le prendrait pour un fou, lui qui souhaitait le voir poursuivre de ses assiduités Octavia, oui vraiment il se poserait des questions sur sa santé mentale. Pourtant, elle allait bien... Il appréciait cette personnalité mystérieuse, ses yeux qui en disaient souvent beaucoup, ce tempérament faussement calme qui cachait une nature complexe. Cela l'attirait comme un abîme, à la fois dangereux et beau, il aimait le taquiner et voir ses réactions, elles l'étonnaient bien souvent. Il y avait beaucoup de contradictions dans sa manière de l'appréhender, Marcus le savait et pourtant... Cette vie difficile qui était la sienne, foisonnante de regrets et de souvenirs là où elle devrait être pleine de projets, ne semblait pas supportable sans cette présence fidèle à ses côtés. Même si sa fidélité venait de sa servitude et de sa dette envers lui. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, cela ne le gênait pas de le lier ainsi à lui. Il était un fou qui avait pris quelques heures plus tôt une décision fort stupide. Et voilà qu'il se tourmentait de la sorte alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter en disant simplement non à Octavius. Mais ce dernier était malin, il cernait aisément les personnes, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Lui refuser Esca aurait été reconnaître son importance et sa propre dépendance. Il en avait eu peur et honte, mais à présent il le regrettait amèrement, Octavius n'était rien à ses yeux alors qu'Esca... Sa fierté l'avait une fois de plus aveuglé et il avait pris la mauvaise décision.

- Marcus… Marcus …  
>Ce dernier sentit une main, froide qui le secouait. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, il se sentait bien là, après avoir passé la nuit à chercher le sommeil… qui tentait donc de le réveiller ? Cette voix lui était familière : Esca… Il fallut un certain temps à son esprit ensommeillé pour analyser cette information. Mais dès lors, il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne se faisait pas des idées ou qu'il ne rêvait pas.<br>- Esca ?  
>Il cligna des yeux, mais il y voyait flou et la pénombre quasi totale de sa chambre ne l'aidait pas. Une seule lampe à huile y brûlait, il l'avait remplie pendant une de ses insomnies. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis replongea dans les yeux de son esclave avide de le retrouver, il avait envie de le toucher pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à mutuellement s'observer, jusqu'à ce que Marcus se rende compte à quel point Esca le dévorait du regard. Il réalisa que ses yeux devaient en révéler autant que les siens et il détourna le regard, gêné. Un esclave, corvéable, remplaçable, une valeur marchande. Il se le répéta pour s'en convaincre.<br>- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il finalement.  
>- Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, l'horizon s'éclaire à peine.<br>- Tu es blessé ?  
>- Non... répondit Esca en hésitant, puis en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Il avait un air incrédule qui ne convainquit pas le Romain, bien au contraire. Il se redressa un peu, planta un coude dans le matelas et y déposa sa tête… Il ne fallait pas trop en faire ! Sa tête était lourde et elle lui faisait mal, le manque de sommeil probablement. Il voyait un peu mieux son esclave agenouillé au pied de son lit. Il portait toujours sa cape l'empêchant de vérifier de visu ses dires. Il remarqua également avec étonnement qu'il s'était déchaussé.  
>- Tu es sûr ? Insista Marcus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'observer de la tête aux pieds.<br>- Sûr, fit le Celte dans un murmure et avec un sourire …  
>Un sourire qui donna des frissons à Marcus. D'abord, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sourire, étrangement cela métamorphosait son visage, ensuite son ton l'avait étonné, plus précisément touché en plein cœur. Il était plein de chaleur, de tendresse… Il se repassa une main sur le visage, il s'imaginait des choses. Doucement, il écarta les pans de sa cape. Il lui semblait étrange qu'il la garde alors qu'il avait retiré ses chaussures. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce … mais … mais, c'est quoi ça ? !  
>- Un cadeau, répondit simplement Esca en attrapant un jeune loup par la peau du cou pour qu'ils puissent tous deux l'examiner.<br>L'animal se réveilla, bailla longuement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis tenta maladroitement d'attraper la main d'Esca avec ses pattes.  
>- Ces idiots ont tué sa mère et tous les petits… Il n'y a que lui que j'ai réussi à sauver.<br>Il le posa sur le lit de Marcus. Aussitôt le louveteau vint se caler tout contre Marcus, cherchant la chaleur d'un nouveau corps contre lequel il allait pouvoir reprendre sa nuit déjà bien agitée. Il était doux, entièrement gris et vraiment petit. Marcus le caressa un peu, il semblait apprécier : dès que le Romain s'arrêtait, il lui donnait de petits coups de museaux pour avoir de nouvelles caresses. Son attitude l'étonna, en même temps il n'avait jamais vu de louveteaux, néanmoins il les imaginait plus agressifs, même si petits. Il interrogea son ilote du regard amusé par le comportement du petit loup.  
>- En le prenant si jeune, il sera un compagnon redoutable à tes côtés.<br>- Pourquoi me l'avoir ramené ? Rétorqua-t-il, toujours concentré sur le petit être lové contre son torse.  
>- Tu as dit que voulait un loup à tes côtés, expliqua-t-il très sérieusement.<br>- Esca… commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à lui faire la leçon.  
>Mais il vit un sourire en coin se dessiner à la commissure de ses lèvres : il se moquait de lui.<br>- Très drôle, fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
>- Aï, murmura-t-il en posant une main là où il venait de le frapper, en souriant plus largement.<br>Le Romain se remit à caresser la petite chose, il lui mordilla le doigt tandis qu'il lui grattait la tête.  
>- Ton cadeau mord, lui reprocha-t-il en suçant son doigt qui saignait. Mais ne compte pas que j'oublie si vite ton retard. Alors, pourquoi ne pas être rentré hier comme cela était prévu ?<br>Esca haussa les épaules et se redressa. Il retira sa cape et s'assit sur le lit, Marcus fit de même en observant attentivement ses traits. Ses yeux semblaient plus petits que d'habitude, il avait des cernes, il était fatigué. Il distingua quelque chose dans ses cheveux… Les yeux de son ilote s'agrandirent tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui puis passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il attrapa un petit papillon de nuit qui avait élu domicile là.  
>- Tu as chevauché de nuit ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Pourquoi ne pas être parti hier soir ? Fit Marcus de plus en plus suspicieux.<br>- Nous sommes rentrés tard… pour quelques heures de sommeil.  
>- Tu es parti en plein milieu de la nuit ?<br>Esca lui confirma.  
>- Tu t'es enfui, déclara Marcus d'une voix qui laissait entrevoir sa colère face à sa déduction.<br>- Non …  
>- Que s'est-il passé alors ? L'interrompit-il sentant clairement un malaise chez le jeune homme.<br>- Mais rien …  
>- Ça m'étonnerait, le coupa à nouveau le Romain en le scrutant tant et plus.<br>Pour seule réponse, Esca caressa à nouveau le louveteau.  
>- Donc, la prochaine fois qu'Octavius vient te chercher, fit-il avec désinvolture, je le laisse t'emmener.<br>Esca releva vivement ses yeux vers son dominus, ils étaient pleins de reproches, mais aucun ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Marcus attendait qu'il parle, il ne comptait pas en rester là.  
>- Je ne suis pas une marchandise, murmura-t-il finalement, crispé, avec son air buté que Marcus avait déjà largement expérimenté.<br>Il n'était pas une marchandise pour lui, mais il lui appartenait et si Octavius s'en était pris à Esca, alors c'était à lui qu'il s'en était était hors de question de lui laisser croire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec son esclave personnel.  
>- Non. Mais tu es mon esclave, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Esca baissa les yeux en se tassant un peu. La fatigue semblait s'abattre sur lui.  
>- Pourquoi ne pas être parti sur le petit matin ?<br>- Je voulais …  
>Mais devant la mine furieuse et déterminée de son maître, il se reprit :<br>- Il n'y a rien dont tu doives t'occuper avec Octavius, déclara-t-il.  
>- C'est à moi et à moi seul d'en juger.<br>Esca expira doucement.  
>- Il voulait que je reste, aujourd'hui.<br>- Quelle enflure ! Tu as bien fait de partir, vraiment bien fait. Il aurait mérité une correction, enragea-t-il. Un jour de plus et ensuite un autre jour. Il ne comptait pas que tu reviennes, n'est-ce pas ? !  
>Marcus était en colère, il se sentait trahi, cet homme n'avait aucune parole... Ou alors, était-ce l'idée de perdre Esca qui le révoltait de la sorte ?<br>- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Esca avec sincérité, tout le monde savait qui était mon maître et que ce n'était pas Octavius. Ça l'arrangeait que je reste quelques jours de plus, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas osé te le demander, c'était plus facile de te mettre devant le fait accompli…  
>- En racontant n'importe quelle jolie histoire ? Compléta Marcus.<br>- C'est ça.  
>- Comme cette histoire de désistement la première fois que nous y sommes allés, réalisa-t-il.<br>- Probablement. Il arrange les choses à sa manière…  
>- Il y a un mot pour cela Esca : un menteur, c'est un menteur, voilà tout. Et cela me fait regretter de lui avoir rendu un service, vraiment regretter, répéta-t-il avec colère.<br>Son poing le démangeait furieusement, il en méritait un bien senti, sa carrure ne lui faisait nullement peur. Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de laver l'affront.  
>- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, jugea Esca dans un murmure.<br>Ce fut le tour de Marcus de se détendre. Quand Esca leva ses yeux clairs sur lui, il fut saisi par la sincérité qu'il y lisait, il y avait d'autres choses importantes. La lumière dansante de la lampe à huile donnait à la peau du Celte de faux airs halés et faisait briller ses poils de barbe ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille. Il en avait une quantité… qui aurait fait rêver Marcus dans sa jeunesse. Depuis, il s'était fait une raison, il n'aurait jamais autant de cheveux. Heureusement qu'il lui avait payé une petite coupe aux thermes... Il en aurait mérité une vraie, mais cela serait pour plus tard. Il soupira, il était content de le retrouver.  
>- Tu n'as pas tort, lâcha-t-il. Tu as chevauché toute la nuit, hein ? Et bien cela se sent… Surtout, lave-toi avant de te changer. Et mange.<br>Esca acquiesça en retrouvant un doux sourire tout à fait inhabituel qui troublait Marcus. Était-il aussi heureux que lui de le retrouver ? C'était ce que ses yeux brillants lui disaient.  
>- Tu as manqué à Stephanos.<br>- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.  
>- Il apprécie ton aide apparemment. Il n'a pas arrêté de râler et je peux t'assurer que c'est pénible. Tu peux dormir ce matin, je me passerais de toi. Fais en sorte que Stephanos et Aquila ne te trouvent pas, d'accord ? Si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais rien pour toi.<br>- Ils ne me trouveront pas.  
>L'assurance de ses mots surprit Marcus, mais il le croyait. Il était un sauvage, il l'oubliait en le voyant soumis à la vie romaine, mais c'était son essence. Un loup apprivoisé, comme le serait celui lové dans ses bras.<br>- Mais, reprit Esca, quand Stephanos verra ce que je lui ai déposé à la cuisine, je pense qu'il ne dira plus rien.  
>- Pour qui est-il –<em>exactement<em>- le gibier que tu as ramené ?  
>Sans sourciller, il répondit :<br>- Pour toi.  
>- Et les jeux ? Demanda finalement Marcus. Comment ça s'est passé ? J'espère que tu m'as fait honneur…<br>- J'ai tout gagné.  
>Bêtement fier de son esclave, il lui fit signe de déguerpir. Il se rallongea en prenant soin de ne pas déranger la petite chose qui dormait à poings fermés. Esca était revenu… Était cela qui améliorait subitement son état ? Il se sentait léger, libéré d'un poids, presque heureux. La respiration régulière du louveteau lui donnait envie de se rendormir. Il s'allongea en veillant à ne pas déranger celui qui partageait son lit et qui l'avait attendri. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit, libéré, vagabonder.<p>

Esca pimentait indéniablement sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas attendu pour savoir que c'était toujours mieux à deux. Son oncle ne lui apportait pas ce réconfort qu'il sentait en sa présence. Peut-être était-ce sa jeunesse… Il se sentait lié à lui, et cela depuis sa convalescence. Il se souvenait très bien du moment où il l'avait vu sous un autre jour, où il avait accepté beaucoup de choses sur son devenir et où, il l'avait acceptait lui. Il s'était présenté avec un plateau de jeux, il se souvenait encore de son air embarrassé, il ne savait plus où se mettre… et cela se voyait, cela en était presque comique. Il s'attendait à se faire renvoyer comme un malpropre, ce que Marcus faisait tout le temps. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, sans être jamais violent physiquement, mais il le rejetait jusqu'à ce moment précis où la sincérité de son malaise l'avait touché. Il ne savait pas expliquer vraiment pourquoi, en revanche il savait pertinemment que cela ne s'était plus jamais arrêté. Cela aurait une fin, il ne savait pas encore quand ni comment, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer une quelconque séparation. Peut-être que cela ne se produirait pas, comme Stephanos, il resterait longtemps à ses côtés. Le sommeil du louveteau finit par l'entraîner avec lui et il se rendormit calé contre lui, soulagé par ce retour tant espéré.

oOoOoOo

Marcus ramena Esca aux bains, plusieurs fois, en partie pour revoir Niobé dont il appréciait la compagnie. Cela occupait agréablement leurs après-midis, bien qu'ils aient encore attiré l'attention sur eux, mais un peu de bagarre ne semblait déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. De plus, son ilote s'avérait être un masseur hors pair dont Marcus appréciait le doigté. Il dénouait ses tensions, assouplissait ses muscles, s'occupait avec une attention particulière de sa jambe anciennement blessée et toujours un peu plus faible que l'autre. Il le connaissait bien et cela faisait toute la différence. Il ne rechignait plus du tout à l'accompagner, il appréciait grandement la bibliothèque, mais aussi comme lui, le gymnase, les jeux de dés ou de stratégie, et Marcus le soupçonnait même de commencer à également apprécier les bains chauds. Cela flattait sa fierté romaine… Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, au détour d'une chasse, Esca ne le défie d'aller se baigner dans un lac. Un lac profond, noir, qui ne le tentait pas du tout. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire, il vit deux fesses passer devant lui. Esca se jeta tête première dans le lac qu'ils dominaient légèrement. Il ne put faire autrement que de l'accompagner, mais la baignade lui déplut au plus haut point. L'eau était glaciale, le fond insondable et quand il voulut imiter son ilote et plonger, alors qu'il s'était largement éloigné des berges, il ne trouva que des herbes géantes qui le firent paniquer. Elles lui chatouillèrent les jambes, s'accrochèrent à ses mains qui brassaient pour remonter à la surface, elles semblaient vouloir le retenir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le spectacle de ce monde figé et inhospitalier lui fit peur. Il imagina des monstres qui allaient surgir du noir, comme ceux qui peuplaient ses rêves. Il tourna la tête autour de lui, il venait de sentir quelque chose le frôler, serait-ce un de ces soldats morts qu'Esca lui avait dit hanter cette forêt ? À cette pensée, il se débattit avec plus de force, il voulait remonter et quitter ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. L'air commençait à lui manquer, il donna de grands coups dans l'eau pour rejoindre la surface qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Les secondes furent longues, tout comme sa première inspiration, le soleil réchauffa son visage tendu vers lui, son cœur battait encore la chamade. Il chercha immédiatement Esca du regard, celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire avant de replonger. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il le voie si peureux… Une fois calmé, il rejoignit la berge. Le jeune celte, manifestement à son aise dans cette eau glaciale, surgit à ses côtés alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Marcus se dirigea vers leurs vêtements abandonnés un peu plus loin, mais Esca attrapa son bras et sans un mot, il l'entraîna sur un rocher à quelques mètres de là qui surplombait le lac. Il râla sur le petit chemin qui y menait, d'abord parce que la pente était raide, ensuite parce que les cailloux lui faisaient mal aux pieds. Quand il s'assit à côté d'Esca, il réalisa que celui-ci avait dû repérer l'endroit pendant sa baignade, lui n'avait rien fait de tel, il s'était plutôt concentré sur sa survie dans ces eaux troubles. La vue était magnifique… Le lac noir était entouré d'arbres, il était plus grand que ce qu'il avait de prime abord aperçu. Il frissonna devant cette immensité d'eau, s'il l'avait vu ainsi, il ne s'y serait peut-être pas jeté si promptement...  
>- Froid ? S'enquit Esca.<br>Rien ne lui échappait à celui-ci, mais s'il avait vu ses poils se dresser sur ses bras, il espérait bien lui cacher la peur qui avait habité son cœur.  
>- Ça va aller.<br>- Le soleil va vite nous sécher, rajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire qui en disait long.  
>Il appréciait d'être perché là. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de comparer cela à ses bains qu'il tentait coûte que coûte de lui faire apprécier.<br>- Et ne me dis pas que c'est mieux que les bains, ça ne l'est pas, rétorqua-t-il à ce sourire provocant.  
>C'était surtout pour la forme, mais il tenait à lui faire la remarque.<br>- C'est pour les sauvages, maugréa-t-il.  
>Le sauvage en question haussa les épaules, sans se déparer de son air réjoui qui était contagieux, Marcus devait bien le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas totalement tord, Marcus ressentait les bienfaits de ce bain froid, qui l'avait revigoré, après une longue chasse infructueuse, et ouvert l'appétit, avant leur retour à la villa. Perdu ainsi dans la nature, il se sentait en harmonie avec elle, sentant sa respiration sur sa peau, laissant sa chaleur le réchauffer. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler le paysage, les jambes ramassées sur eux pour se tenir chaud. Puis ils rentrèrent.<br>- Quelqu'un est là, fit savoir Esca après avoir rentré les chevaux.

Ils eurent la surprise de trouver Octavius en grande conversation avec Aquila. Malin, car seule la présence de son oncle, comblé d'avoir un visiteur, l'empêcha de le jeter immédiatement hors de la villa comme un malpropre. Dès qu'il le put, il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'ils devaient parler d'Esca, seuls.

* * *

><p>* L'idée du loup n'est pas de moi, mais dans le livre.<p>

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, merci à tous les précédents commentaires, ils m'ont beaucoup motivée !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite pour la suite ^_^_


	41. Chapitre 41

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _ arianrhod3 .livejournal 3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 : Marchandage<strong>

* * *

><p>Installé sur une des terrasses de la villa, à l'ombre d'un très beau chèvrefeuille en fleurs qui courrait le long d'une petite pergola, Aquila semblait ravi de rencontrer Octavius dans cette ambiance décontractée et parfumée. Ce dernier lui faisait du charme, en lui racontant toutes sortes d'anecdotes qui distrayaient le vieil homme. Marcus voyait clair dans son jeu, mais il ne pouvait être que spectateur de son manège. Et cela le faisait enrager intérieurement, car il ne laissait rien paraître, par respect pour son oncle. Il ne voulait pas paraître mal élevé ni avoir à s'expliquer… Il attendait donc que cela se passe, en prenant sur lui. Il y avait une chose qui le faisait patienter, le regard de son esclave sur lui. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis à la table, il était évidemment étonné par sa maîtrise. Il lui avait jeté des coups d'œil curieux puis admiratifs en le voyant si calme… Cela l'amusait et l'aidait à tenir. Il était en fait plus concentré sur son esclave que sur la conversation. Bien sûr, la phrase d'Octavius avait piqué sa curiosité, elle était faite pour cela, à moins qu'il ne se soit réellement passé autre chose que ce qu'avait bien voulu lui raconter son esclave pendant son échappée. Comme souvent, il était resté évasif et peu bavard. Il posa d'ailleurs une fois de plus son regard sur lui. Il agissait à la perfection, remplissant les coupes vides, débarrassant les plats au bon moment, amenant fruits et autres douceurs.<p>

Stephanos se comportait avec lui comme s'il avait été absent un mois, il ne cessait de lui donner de nouvelles tâches en plus de celles qu'il remplissait habituellement. Comme aujourd'hui où il se trouvait planté là, à les servir, en lieu et place de l'esclave grec. Si Esca avait d'abord tenté de lui cacher, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi son esclave baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et semblait si fatigué. Il travaillait en fait au lieu de se reposer… finissant les tâches qu'il ne pouvait terminer le jour. Marcus avait remis Stephanos à sa place, et depuis il surveillait son esclave, il veillait à ce qu'il ait le temps de manger, de dormir et de lui tenir compagnie.

Marcus vit son oncle se lever, il l'imita. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu annoncer qu'il se retirait. Octavius le salua et ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois. Il régnait un silence gênant entre les deux Romains, Marcus hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter avec cet homme imposant physiquement, malin et avec qui il se sentait en concurrence.  
>- Esca, laisse-nous, finit-il par demander son regard planté dans celui du romain qui n'attendait que cela.<br>Du coin de l'œil, il vit que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, et quand il se tourna vers lui, il lut tout le désarroi dans lequel sa demande le plongeait. Son incompréhension se transforma sous ses yeux en colère. Il tenait le pichet de vin, il le posa sur la table, si brutalement que Marcus crut qu'il allait se briser. Il tourna les talons et les laissa sans cacher son mécontentement.  
>- Je n'ai pas apprécié le retard d'Esca…<br>- Bien sûr le coupa Octavius en se redressant un peu sur sa chaise, je comprends tout à fait, il a beaucoup d'importance pour toi.  
>Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, d'abord d'être coupé, ensuite par cette entrée en matière. Octavius était parfaitement sérieux, le visage grave il affrontait son regard avec semble-t-il beaucoup de calme.<br>- Non, tu comprends mal, rétorqua Marcus en bougeant de position sur sa chaise. C'est une question de parole et de confiance.  
>- Mais ce n'est qu'un esclave, tenta-t-il avec un sourire que Marcus trouva perfide.<br>- C'est pour le principe, insista-t-il.  
>- Je comprends Centurion, et tu as raison.<br>Octavius avala une gorgée de vin et Marcus l'imita. Il était habillé élégamment, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec une toge. Cela lui allait d'ailleurs fort bien… Il était plus grand que lui, très musclé et il faisait ce qu'il souhaitait de sa vie. Il sentit la jalousie parcourir son échine, il était charismatique et cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il se soit refait rapidement une clientèle après leur mésaventure. Il respirait l'aventure, la force et pourtant il n'en était rien. Il manquait bien trop de courage pour cela. Les apparences étaient bien souvent trompeuses, Marcus ne s'y arrêtait plus depuis longtemps.

- Que voulais-tu donc me dire à propos d'Esca ? Enchaîna-t-il, pressé d'en finir.  
>- Toujours droit au but n'est-ce pas ? Oui, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en déglutissant tandis que le visage de Marcus se crispait. Je voulais venir te dire en personne que tu pouvais être fier de lui. Il a été en tous points parfait. Je lui avais assigné le riche marchand dont je t'ai parlé, il s'est montré tout à fait courtois… pas comme ce qu'il vient de faire !<br>- J'ai été particulièrement mécontent de son retard. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ravi de te revoir, expliqua-t-il sèchement.  
>- Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! fit valoir le Romain. L'as-tu réprimandé ? Se renseigna-t-il dans un souffle.<br>Ses petits yeux s'étaient agrandis, comme s'il se sentait vraiment concerné par le sort du Celte. Il jouait bien la comédie, Marcus eut presque envie de s'en moquer. Il ne le connaissait pas comme lui le connaissait.  
>- Cela ne te regarde pas, riposta plutôt le centurion. Si je ne lui ai rien dit tout à l'heure, c'est que son attitude n'était pas offensante.<br>- Je… commença Octavius, visiblement ennuyé. Comme je te le disais, il s'est parfaitement bien comporté avec l'homme que je lui avais assigné, dit-il en reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Il a pris grand soin de ses armes, de son cheval, même si je ne lui avais rien demandé de tel. Je lui avais simplement demandé d'être son porte-lance.

Marcus ne dit rien, il savait déjà que son ilote savait jouer un rôle tout en faisant preuve d'initiative. Il attendait la suite et le dessein caché de tout cela. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être seuls pour parler de l'attitude de son esclave, il y avait donc plus.  
>- Le marchand était particulièrement satisfait et quand en plus ils ont remporté chacune des épreuves, je dis bien : toutes, tu comprendras qu'il a vraiment apprécié cette journée en sa compagnie.<br>- Parfait, j'ai compris. Tu peux partir.  
>- Tu es donc très occupé… Est-ce que tu vas retourner dans l'armée ?<br>- Non.  
>- Tu comptes retourner dans ta province ?<br>- Non. Pour l'instant, je reste ici, avec mon oncle. Et Esca, ajouta-t-il à toutes fins utiles.  
>Octavius voulait lui acheter son esclave, cela était très clair à présent.<br>- Tu as raison, la famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Il faut en profiter… Moi, je n'ai plus de parents, tu es chanceux d'avoir un oncle.  
>- Je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois.<br>- C'est une bien belle villa, fit Octavius en regardant autour de lui. Mais c'est tellement éloigné de la vie que tu as connue… Moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre ainsi, pas longtemps en tout cas.  
>- Où vit ta femme ? demanda Marcus avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.<br>- Dans une petite villa en effet, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Mais, je n'y vis pas vraiment. Je préfère la vie en forêt, c'est plus difficile et moins confortable, mais c'est la vie que j'aime. J'aurais dû intégrer l'armée ! Esca aussi semble l'apprécier, tout comme toi centurion, non ?  
>- Cette vie, ta vie n'a rien à voir avec la vie d'un soldat, alors ne les compare pas.<br>- Elle y ressemble un peu… mais très peu, je sais bien que c'est une vie très dure, se rattrapa-t-il. Comme celle qu'a connue Esca, je pense. Nous en avons, ensemble, longuement parlé.  
>Marcus tourna sa tête un peu vivement vers l'autre romain. Jamais il n'avait abordé ce sujet avec son ilote. L'avait-il vraiment fait avec lui ? ! Rien n'était certain, il pouvait très bien mentir…<br>- Esca semble apprécier cette vie dans la forêt où il peut montrer toutes ses qualités. C'est un excellent chasseur, il est particulièrement habile à l'archer…  
>- Je sais très bien tout cela, l'interrompit Marcus agacé. Mieux que toi, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Où veux-tu en venir ?<br>- Il semblait heureux en forêt, je pense qu'il s'y sent utile. C'est important, n'est-ce pas de sentir un sens à ce que l'on fait ?  
>- Octavius ma patience a des limites que tu viens d'atteindre.<br>- Je trouve simplement qu'il est bien moins utile dans une villa. Il détone ici et semble tellement à sa place en forêt…  
>- Il n'est pas à vendre Octavius, tu peux partir. Il n'est pas non plus disponible pour une nouvelle journée de prêt.<br>- Tu parles de lui comme d'un objet ! ? ! S'offusqua-t-il.  
>- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.<br>- Je comprends surtout que tu es très attaché à lui.  
>- C'est un esclave Octavius, mon esclave. Il me connaît et c'est bien pratique.<br>- Il t'est donc si précieux que tu ne puisses ni le vendre ni même t'en séparer ne serait-ce qu'une journée?  
>- Ne sois pas ridicule. Il est précieux comme un esclave peut l'être. Mon oncle l'a payé une misère.<br>- Quel flair ! Si tu es attaché à lui, ne devrais-tu pas préférer ce qui est meilleur pour lui ? Un Brigantes dans une villa romaine, c'est du gâchis. Comme tu le disais, un soldat n'oublie jamais la vie qu'il a vécue… Tu ne crois pas ? Esca est un sauvage, un guerrier. Il n'a pas sa place ici.  
>Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de reproches et pourtant... Il le faisait douter.<br>- Il était fier de gagner ces jeux, continua-t-il. Il a ramené un louveteau pour toi et tué un mâle… Le marchand lui a même donné quelques pièces, te l'a-t-il dit ?  
>- Non…<br>- Il pourrait refaire sa vie, enchaîna Octavius. Qui voudrait contrecarrer cela ? C'est cruel de l'en empêcher alors qu'il est si jeune et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Rien ne l'empêche de regagner son honneur perdu, d'avoir cette vie dans la forêt en faisant ce pour quoi sa tribu l'a élevé, chasser, fonder une famille…  
>- Que veux-tu ? Murmura Marcus réalisant pour la première fois qu'il le privait peut-être de son destin comme les dieux l'avaient fait avec lui... mais si la volonté des dieux lui échappait, il était maître de la sienne.<br>- Je te l'achète, le prix que tu voudras. Il aura une vie différente, plus en adéquation avec ce qu'il est.  
>- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, tu décides pour lui, finit par cracher Marcus.<br>- Tu as raison, donnons-lui le choix.  
>- Mais…<br>- C'est un homme avant d'être un esclave, le coupa Octavius. Il saura décider.  
>- Je le sais bien ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il ne viendra pas avec toi.<br>- Et pourquoi cela ? Tu sembles sûr de toi.  
>- Cela ne te regarde pas.<br>- C'est bien ce que je pensais… J'ai senti le lien particulier qui vous unissait.  
>- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Reviens demain.<br>- Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite ?  
>- Parce que je te le dis ! Va-t-en maintenant.<br>Octavius se leva sans un mot, la mine défaite, probablement déçu de ne pas être arrivé à ses fins.

Enfin seul, Marcus réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais senti égoïste envers son esclave, cela n'avait pas de sens, mais les paroles d'Octavius avaient un impact considérable. Il avait su trouver les mots justes qui le renvoyaient à sa propre histoire... à celle de son esclave qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était probablement injuste en effet de le garder près de lui, mais la vie était ainsi, difficile, dangereuse et cruelle en plus d'être injuste. Il ne sentait pas cette injustice, elle était tout simplement normale. En revanche, il avait changé son destin en sauvant sa vie dans l'arène, il s'était de prime abord voilé la face, mais il avait changé son destin et à présent… sa destinée se trouvait entre ses mains. Il n'était pas son Dieu, et pourtant il rejouait le triste sort que les siens avaient choisi pour lui. Cela le faisait réfléchir, douter…

Esca finit par se présenter à lui. Il débarrassa la table sans lui poser de questions et en évitant consciencieusement son regard. Marcus le regarda faire, pouvait-il vraiment le laisser partir ? Sa raison lui dictait de le faire tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureux à cette idée.

Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'Esca lui en voulait, ses gestes étaient brusques, ses épaules contractées et surtout il éviter de le regarder. Il lui faisait la tête et Marcus se dit qu'il le méritait probablement. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir ainsi mis de côté, il le comprenait aisément. Quand enfin il croisa son regard, il fut surpris de l'intensité de son regard, pourtant, il s'y était préparé. Ses yeux étaient brillants, expressifs comme jamais. Il lui en voulait, mais cela allait au-delà, ils brûlaient d'une colère tout juste contenue et son menton levé bien haut montrait qu'il était blessé dans sa fierté. Quant à ses poings fermés, Marcus en déduit qu'il était tendu et prêt à exploser au moindre mot… Il soupira, il se sentait tout à coup fatigué, le poids des responsabilités probablement. Lui qui avait toujours su quoi faire, il se mettait à douter de tout, c'était fatiguant. Il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de chasser toute son anxiété face à un futur dont il ne savait plus rien, ni pour lui-même ni pour son ilote.

Ilote qui ne posa aucune question sur la venue d'Octavius ni sur leur conversation privée. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas aimé être désagréable. Il le congédia rapidement ce soir-là, ils n'étaient pas d'une bonne compagnie l'un pour l'autre, il avait besoin d'être seul pour prendre une décision et Esca continuait à lui faire la tête. Oh, bien sûr personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu le deviner, c'était subtil et habilement fait. Il parvenait malgré tout à être froid, distant, banal et silencieux… en fait, c'était pire que cela, il était totalement muet. Autant être seul.

Pouvait-il le laisser partir, décider d'un destin meilleur pour lui ? Il s'était posé plusieurs fois cette question, plus il se la posait, plus le temps passait et moins les arguments d'Octavius lui semblaient acceptables. Les Dieux l'aidaient quand il avait une décision à prendre, seul dans sa chambre il leur demanda conseil. D'autres que lui en avaient fait un esclave, c'étaient eux qui avaient scellé son destin pas lui.

Quand Esca l'aida à se coucher, il lui annonça qu'ils iraient chasser le lendemain puis qu'ils se rendraient à la bibliothèque de Calleva. Il était enjoué, il s'était décidé et il se sentait mieux. Cela sembla avoir le même effet sur le Celte, le masque tomba et il retrouve le visage habituel de son compagnon. Et il fut vraiment ravi de le retrouver ce qui ne fit que lui confirmer qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il le gardait avec lui.

Le lendemain, Octavius se présenta à la villa, Stephanos l'accueillit et vint chercher Marcus qui déjeunait encore dans sa chambre en compagnie, bien entendu, de son esclave personnel.  
>- Je vais le renvoyer rapidement, pas la peine de te déplacer, dit-il à Esca. Va préparer les chevaux, nous allons chasser comme je te l'ai dit. Allez, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il d'un geste.<br>Esca avait accueilli la nouvelle de la venue d'Octavius avec stupéfaction, Marcus avait donc décidé de le rassurer sur le champ. Il allait faire vite, aucun doute là-dessus. Il observa son ilote se diriger vers les écuries de son oncle, il n'était pas serein, par deux fois il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Marcus lui fit un petit signe à chaque fois, ce qui sembla l'agacer et qui, lui, l'amusa beaucoup. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas inquiet, et aussi s'assurer qu'il allait bien s'occuper des chevaux. Hors de question qu'il soit témoin de leurs discussions, sur ce point Octavius avait raison. Quand il eut disparu, il fit venir ce dernier dans sa chambre.  
>- Tu as une collection mon ami…<br>- Je ne suis en aucun cas ton ami.  
>- Centurion, voyons, tu m'en veux encore ?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- J'en suis désolé… Tu as une très belle collection d'armes, de tous horizons…<br>- J'ai pris ma décision Octavius, l'interrompit Marcus, Esca reste avec moi.  
>- Oh, je vois. Sais-tu que je t'ai amené un esclave ? Un beau jeune homme grec, sportif, éduqué, pour quoi ne pas échanger avec Esca ? Il m'a coûté cent fois plus cher, tu fais une affaire !<br>- C'est non.  
>- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Marcus Flavius Aquila qui ne peut plus se passer de son petit sauvage celte, c'est drôle ! Pour refuser un esclave d'une telle valeur, j'imagine qu'il doit être extrêmement doué de ses mains ! Ou de sa bouche ! Centurion, ta réputation va en prendre un coup !<br>Marcus vit rouge, il l'attrapa par ses vêtements et le plaqua contre un mur de la chambre. Loupiot qui se trouvait là, les rejoignit en grognant. Marcus appuyait avec force sur sa cage thoracique de manière à le priver d'air, il le tenait à sa merci et pouvait le tuer, cela ne laisserait presque pas de traces. Cet homme était perfide, seuls les Dieux savaient ce qu'il allait raconter, il ne pouvait le laisser partir sans clarifier ce point.  
>- Tu te trompes ! Je t'interdis de raconter n'importe quoi sur mon compte. Tu entends ? !<br>- Alors, réussit à articuler un Octavius dont le visage virait de couleur, laisse le prendre sa décision.  
>Il se racla la gorge, tenta de déglutir avant d'ajouter d'une voix éraillée :<br>- Cela me prouvera qu'il n'est pas irremplaçable à tes yeux...  
>- Je pourrais te tuer, murmura Marcus en approchant son visage de celui du Romain.<br>Il lut la peur dans ses yeux. Il le lâcha finalement d'un coup, ce dernier tomba sur ses genoux en toussant.  
>- Je connais beaucoup de monde, des personnes bien placées… menaça-t-il d'une voix faible. Si tu tiens à l'honneur de ta famille, qui est déjà bien bas…<br>Il ne put aller bien loin, un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit définitivement taire. C'en était trop, cette fois Marcus ne retenait plus ses coups. Il lui en assena un second. Comme il le pressentait, le Romain à terre n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui rendre ses coups. Trop lâche pour cela… Il sortit de sa chambre, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'acharner sur une personne qui ne se défendait pas. Il prit un instant pour se calmer.

Puis, il demanda à Stephanos de lui ramener son esclave. Il fut surpris par la requête, mais ne fit aucune remarque. À son ton il avait compris qu'il était dangereusement énervé. Marcus enrageait tout simplement, il n'avait _jamais_ eu de choix, Octavius l'avait ferré avec une telle facilité que cela le mettait hors de lui.  
>- Relève-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en le rejoignant.<br>Il était pitoyable, le retrouver ainsi à traîner encore à terre montrait son manque total de fierté. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, il se concentrait sur les écuries. Il vit Stephanos y pénétrer puis en ressortir. Quelques instants après, Esca sortit à son tour en s'essuyant les mains avec un tissu. Il le jeta avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son maître.  
>- Et ne parle pas d'honneur devant moi, ajouta Marcus avec dédain. Dans ta bouche, cela me dégoûte, dit-il en daignant finalement le regarder.<br>Il s'était enfin relevé et le sourire qui se dessina sur ce visage, qui pourtant ne manquait pas de noblesse, lui fit peur tant il était perfide.  
>- Je te laisserais lui parler, mais fais vite ou je ne réponds plus de mes poings, le prévint-il la mâchoire serrée.<p>

Esca entra dans la chambre et se figea. Marcus le détailla un instant, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, les paroles d'Octavius étaient justes. Il y avait un lien unique qui s'était créé, le hasard les avait réunis et les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble avaient tissé ce lien invisible, mais oh combien réel. Son ambition l'avait souvent éloigné des autres, il avait toujours voulu se démarquer, vaincre à tout prix, être le meilleur. S'il avait toujours été un bon meneur d'hommes, il n'avait jamais été trop proche d'eux pour justement éviter ce qu'il était à présent en train de vivre… La douleur de la perte. Il lui semblait ne plus éprouver que ce seul sentiment. Il avait d'abord perdu sa mère, puis son père et avec lui l'honneur de sa famille, il avait perdu le droit d'exercer son métier et donc l'espoir de reconquérir la réputation des Aquila. Toutes ces victoires gagnées en maniant l'épée sans jamais ménager ses efforts, tout ce qu'il avait construit, il l'avait perdu en fermant les yeux sur ce champ de bataille tandis qu'un char menaçait de l'écraser. Perdre son esclave pouvait sembler dérisoire en comparaison, mais en cet instant il était son compagnon d'infortune, le seul avec qui il pouvait chasser, pêcher, s'entraîner… Partager cette nouvelle vie qu'il se construisait tant bien que mal. Il s'était attaché à lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, est-ce qu'au moins la réciproque était vraie ? ! Il allait le découvrir.

Il avait le cœur qui battait vite, sa colère s'était transformée en une angoisse sourde qui lui donnait la nausée. Il devait absolument cacher son anxiété… Il s'assit sur une chaise et Loupiot le rejoignit. Il sauta sur ses genoux et s'y lova. Il encore petit, il mangeait et dormait beaucoup, entre les deux, il faisait des bêtises. Il le caressa histoire d'occuper ses mains qui tremblaient, il sentit le regard d'Octavius sur lui. Il lutta contre une vague de haine qui le submergeait et lui dictait de le corriger sans plus attendre.  
>- Esca, finit-il par dire en réalisant que son esclave l'observait attentivement.<br>Ses petits yeux étaient plissés, Marcus déglutit avant de continuer. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour connaître ses pensées… et avoir un pichet de vin pour sa gorge sèche.  
>- Écoute s'il te plaît ce qu'Octavius a à te dire.<br>- Oui, écoute-moi attentivement, enchaîna immédiatement ce dernier.  
>Il avait posé une main sur son bas-ventre, malgré cela il irradiait de bonheur et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que sa vision faisait si mal à Marcus. Il avait gagné… cette bataille, mais pas encore la guerre. Le centurion ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle et de se concentrer sur son ilote.<br>- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander et nous voudrions que tu décides par toi-même. Marcus est là et il est d'accord pour te donner le **choix**. C'est compris ? Tu peux choisir.  
>- J'ai compris, répondit le Celte concentré à présent sur Octavius.<br>- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir vivre avec moi…  
>- Non, le coupa Esca sans aucune hésitation. Est-ce que je peux y aller ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son maître.<br>Marcus réprima un sourire de satisfaction, mais un petit rictus lui échappa. Il avait raison d'avoir confiance dans les valeurs qu'il partageait avec Esca.  
>- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé parler ! Marcus, il doit m'écouter, je n'ai pas fini… Rien ne sera fini tant que je n'aurais pas tout dit.<br>Marcus lui lança un regard mauvais, il était finalement un mauvais perdant. La liste de ses défauts s'allongeait considérablement.  
>- Esca, dit-il calmement, écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, ne le coupe pas.<br>- Je te propose de choisir ton destin, reprit Octavius avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.  
>Marcus le trouva une fois de plus excellent acteur. Il jouait l'homme blessé à la perfection et maintenant, l'homme concerné.<br>- C'est maintenant que tu décides et cette fois tu es libre de choisir. Tu peux venir avec moi, vivre en forêt comme nous l'avons fait. Je ne pense pas que tu apprécies la vie à la romaine, est-ce que je me trompe ?  
>Esca ne dit rien. Pas une expression ne traversa son visage et Marcus voyait son rival se décomposer à vue d'œil. Lui se sentait de mieux en mieux, finalement il allait avoir une grande déception et cela lui ferait probablement plus mal que ses coups de pieds.<br>- Eh, bien réponds ! Insista un Octavius visiblement outré.  
>- Est-ce que je suis obligé ?<br>- Non, il ne l'est pas, répondit Marcus promptement avant que l'autre ne puisse rétorquer.  
>- Je comprends, fit Octavius en se redressant un peu.<br>Il grimaça, toujours une main posée sur son ventre douloureux.  
>- Je te mets dans une situation difficile, pardonne moi. Je te propose donc cette autre vie que tu as expérimentée, avec moi… et tu sais que je n'ai pas d'esclaves. Je te rendrais ta liberté si tu me choisis.<br>Marcus se redressa sur sa chaise, il n'avait jamais été question de lui rendre sa liberté ! Son poing se mit à le démanger à nouveau. Cet homme était un faussaire et il venait une fois de plus, une fois de trop, de se faire avoir. Cela changeait l'offre… évidemment qu'il souhaitait retrouver sa liberté, il lui avait même déjà posé cette question. L'angoisse refaisait son apparition tandis qu'il se tournait vers son esclave pour connaître sa décision.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ^_^<strong>

**Et merci pour tous vos messages au précédent chapitre, cela m'a vraiment motivée pour celui-ci, il est sorti (presque) tout seul !  
>J'ai hâte de lire vos avis... comme toujours, j'espère que le chapitre ne vous a pas déçu.<strong>

**Les images arrivent sur FF, une mini révolution, non ? ! C'est joli en tout cas ^_^**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	42. Chapitre 42

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _arianrhod3 .livejournal 3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 : Les masques tombent<strong>

* * *

><p>Octavius et Marcus braquaient leurs regards sur l'esclave celte. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, Marcus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son calme qui contrastait terriblement avec son propre état. C'était à peu près la seule pensée cohérente qu'il avait réussie à formuler, pour le reste, il était suspendu aux lèvres du jeune homme.<br>- Non, articula Esca plus lentement que précédemment, mais le ton était ferme et le visage fermé, sans expression.  
>Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de dix secondes pour se décider.<p>

Si Marcus fut étonné par cette réponse, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'effarement d'Octavius… il l'avait immédiatement scruté pour ne rien rater de sa réaction face à cette décision inattendue et réjouissante. Son visage, si expressif, se figea dans un masque de stupeur qui démontrait à la fois combien cela le surprenait et combien il avait envie aujourd'hui de repartir avec Esca. Cela amusa Marcus sur l'instant, mais rapidement il réalisa combien il allait être compliqué de le faire partir ; or il le désirait ardemment maintenant. Peu lui importait en fait, s'il fallait le jeter dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière, il le ferait. Cela parachèverait parfaitement la leçon que son esclave venait de lui donner.

Il était fier d'Esca, impressionné même, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il n'avait même pas essayé de discuter ou de négocier avec lui... Étonnant. Dans les yeux d'Octavius, il lisait toute son incompréhension face à cette réponse négative et surtout si courte ! Mais lui savait. Il avait sauvé sa misérable vie et, pour honorer cette dette, ce dernier avait juré de le servir. Ce qu'il faisait à la perfection. C'était la réponse d'un homme d'honneur et non celle d'un esclave, celle d'un homme qui avait placé cette valeur au-dessus de toutes les autres, tout comme lui le faisait. Il le possédait corps et âme. La sensation était enivrante.

Loupiot se mit à lui lécher la main… il l'avait oublié lui, bien calé sur ses genoux. En le caressant, il découvrit que la pomme de sa main était entaillée... Il avait tellement serré les poings, que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Parfois, son corps parlait pour lui avec une intensité qui l'étonnait toujours… Comme ce jour où il avait tellement serré ou grincé des dents pendant la nuit, qu'il en avait retrouvé de petits bouts dans sa bouche le matin.

- Comment ? ! Explosa enfin Octavius. Pourquoi dire non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour le lier ainsi à lui ? ! Rien ne mérite un tel sacrifice ! Je te protégerais Esca si tu as peur…  
>- Ça suffit, le coupa fermement Marcus. Respecte sa décision…<br>- Mais enfin, l'interrompit à son tour le Romain.  
>Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne pouvait en rester là, Marcus le comprenait bien et en même temps, il ne voulait pas qu'Esca s'explique, ni que ce moment désagréable ne dure plus longtemps.<br>- Il est évident que ce n'est pas son choix ! Continua-t-il en prenant à partie les deux hommes.  
>Marcus se leva et Loupiot sauta gracieusement à terre, il avait déjà l'élégance de son espèce.<br>- Octavius, tu repars seul, accepte-le. Maintenant, quitte cette maison et ne reviens jamais.  
>Le ton était calme, mais impérieux et il espérait son regard suffisamment menaçant pour que l'autre homme comprenne.<br>- Esca ? ! Explique-toi, le supplia-t-il sans un regard pour Marcus qui venait pourtant de s'adresser clairement à lui.  
>Il était sincèrement dépité. Esca détourna le visage en fermant les yeux et son maître vola à son secours. Il se plaça entre lui et Octavius, Loupiot à ses côtés. Il avait été le premier à lui donner de la viande, et comme le Celte lui avait expliqué, cela avait fait officiellement de lui son maître. Depuis il le suivait partout. La tension qui régnait entre les hommes n'échappait pas à son instinct qui lui dictait de se placer près de son maître.<br>- Je t'interdis de lui parler, déclara Marcus.  
>Octavius ne bougea pas, son expression changea subitement, son regard devint vide. Il était en train de réaliser. Cet homme n'était finalement pas si perspicace pensa Marcus… Peut être avait-il besoin qu'on lui remettre les idées en place. Le centurion s'approcha, clairement menaçant.<br>- Tu es un monstre Marcus, tu mérites la malédiction qui pèse sur ta famille, déclara-t-il alors lentement, en pesant bien ses mots.  
>Ils claquèrent comme un fouet dans l'air électrisé par la tension qui régnait entre les hommes.<br>- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, continua-t-il, mais tu es bien cruel et je le plains de t'avoir comme maître.  
>Il avait tout juste murmuré, ses paroles étant uniquement destinées à le blesser, mais Esca avait entendu, il en était certain. Son regard malfaisant n'avait pas lâché Marcus qui le lui rendit bien. Cet homme savait assurément appuyer là où cela faisait mal, le centurion était fou de rage qu'il parle ainsi de sa famille, mais il en avait aussi honte et cela tempérait ses ardeurs. Il pensa alors à Esca, à ce qu'il devait imaginer, il manqua malheureusement la réaction de son esclave planté dans son dos.<br>- L'offre est toujours valable Esca ! S'écria Octavius en le cherchant son regard.  
>- Mais pas du tout ! Répliqua Marcus sans se retourner. Ne comprends-tu donc pas, fit-il en secouant la tête incrédule, c'est cruel ! Pars, pars vite Octavius si tu tiens à ta vie, le menaça-t-il d'une voix grave. Dans d'autres lieux, tu serais déjà mort. Ne tente pas trop longtemps ta chance.<p>

Le Romain eut un mouvement d'humeur puis le dépassa sans cacher son énervement. Marcus le suivit du regard, en revanche il ne put croiser celui de son ilote qui avait gardé son visage baissé. Il avait placé une main sur son tatouage, ses épaules étaient un peu trop hautes, une attitude qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
>- Tu es bien bête Esca, ne put-il s'empêcher d'assener une fois à sa hauteur.<br>- Tu ne sais donc pas reconnaître la bravoure ? ! S'insurgea Marcus en faisant un pas vers lui et en le bousculant brutalement.  
>Octavius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il baissa la tête et franchit, enfin, la porte de la chambre de Marcus qui menait au jardin, aux écuries, puis à l'allée de gravier qu'il fallait suivre pour quitter la propriété des Aquila. Marcus le suivit du regard quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur son esclave qui se tourna à cet instant précis lui aussi vers le jardin. Avait-il senti son regard vers lui ?<br>- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit-il.  
>Aquila choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce, sans frapper comme d'habitude, seul le grincement de la porte avertit Marcus de l'intrusion. Il soupira intérieurement.<br>- Je vais finir de préparer les chevaux, répondit doucement Esca sans lever ses yeux du sol.  
>Sa voix était différente, éraillée, elle portait les traces de la bataille verbale qui avait fait rage à laquelle pourtant, il n'avait pas participé. Cela frappa Marcus, retourna ses entrailles en un instant. Sa voix portait en elle une tristesse qui l'avait atteint en plein cœur.<p>

- Marcus ! Que se passe-t-il ? Exigea de savoir Aquila resté à l'embrasure de la porte.  
>Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard chargé de reproches devant cette scène dont il réprouvait probablement l'intimité. Le Romain se détacha à regret de son esclave.<br>- Rien de grave mon oncle. Vas-y Esca, je te rejoins tout de suite, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Il faut que je te parle de cet Octavius, fit-il en s'adressant à son oncle.  
>Sans lui donner trop de détails, il lui dressa le portrait de l'homme, les injures et les menaces qu'il avait utilisées, son manque total de courage et d'honneur. Il ne devait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison.<br>- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, dans son cas, cela est frappant. Il est si… beau et d'une belle carrure, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cette carcasse cachait un homme d'une telle lâcheté, s'étonna l'oncle. Je regrette de l'avoir reçu comme je l'ai fait.  
>- J'ai moi aussi le sentiment très désagréable de m'être fait avoir. Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise.<br>- Tu as raison. Je vais avertir les esclaves.  
>Marcus acquiesça, cet homme ne serait plus jamais le bienvenu dans cette maisonnée.<br>- Tu dois partir quelque part ? L'interrogea Aquila en voyant Marcus se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre.  
>- Oui, nous partons chasser.<br>- Mais, fit-il hésitant, il va pleuvoir.  
>- Comme trop souvent ici !<br>- Comme tu veux… Je voulais te montrer de nouveaux passages de mon livre, déclara Aquila, déçu.  
>- Sans faute cet après-midi, quand le ciel nous tombera sur la tête, lui promit-il en arrêtant son regard sur les nuages noirs qui assombrissaient en effet le ciel.<br>Il avait trop hâte de rejoindre Esca, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul maintenant. Même si sa décision avait été rapide, ferme devant les arguments d'Octavius, il pouvait y réfléchir à nouveau et changer d'avis… Non, il voulait passer quelques heures avec lui maintenant. Sceller ce qui avait été décidé.

Il rejoignit l'écurie d'un pas normal qui s'accéléra quand il entendit des bruits suspects… Ce qu'il découvrit le surprit puis le fit enrager.  
>- Esca ! Lâche-le ! Ordonna-t-il.<br>Octavius et le Celte se battaient, allongés l'un sur l'autre, à milieu de la paille et des chevaux qui s'agitaient. Incrédule, il vit Esca assener un dernier coup de poing avant de se relever, essoufflé et l'air furibond. Marcus l'observa, à part une lèvre fendue, il ne semblait pas blessé. Il respirait vite sans lâcher Octavius du regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. En revanche, ce dernier avait le visage en sang… une arcade sourcilière fendue, la lèvre également, une pommette abîmée… L'esclave n'avait pas retenu ses coups. Il daigna, enfin, planter son regard dans le sien. Marcus apprécia ce qu'il y vit, de la détermination et du courage, l'envie de continuer ce qu'il avait bien entamé… Il lui demandait silencieusement son autorisation.  
>- C'est non Esca, lui confirma-t-il.<br>Il était hors de question qu'il l'autorise à se battre avec un Romain. Il devait les respecter, tous, il n'y avait pas d'exception.  
>- Tu vois, commença Octavius en respirant fort lui aussi, toujours à terre, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? ! Tu n'es qu'un chien à ses côtés ! Il t'ordonne et tu obéis, il te tient en laisse ! Regarde toi, tu devrais porter un collier, termina-t-il avec perversité, en essuyant sa lèvre douloureuse.<br>Exaspéré comme Esca avait dû l'être avant lui, Marcus le frappa à son tour, un uppercut qui le libéra de sa rage trop longtemps contenue. Même s'il était à terre, ses paroles étaient aussi douloureuses que des coups, Octavius s'en servait comme Marcus lui se servait de ses poings, naturellement.  
>- Mais, hoqueta Octavius en accusant le coup, tu lui as dit d'arrêter de me frapper !<br>- Lui oui, mais moi c'est autre chose. Que fais-tu encore chez moi !  
>- Esca ne s'est pas expliqué parce que tu étais là, se défendit-il. Je suis venu lui dire en face ce que je pensais. Il fait le travail d'une… femme, fit-il avec dédain. Mais peut-être que Marcus t'utilise comme substitut de femme ? dit-il à son attention. C'est bien cela Esca ? Le pressa-t-il avec un regard étrange.<br>Marcus posa une main sur le torse bombé de son esclave pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il fut surpris par une lueur étrange qui s'attardait dans les yeux d'Octavius.  
>- C'est ce que tu veux que je sois pour toi, déclara alors Esca, surprenant passablement son maître.<p>

Sa voix, sans chaleur, était si posée, que Marcus se surprit à le dévisager avec curiosité. Son regard, dur et intransigeant, était posé sur Octavius qui gisait à ses pieds. Il ne croisa pas le sien, pourtant il était intense. Esca avait à présent la mâchoire serrée, les lèvres fermées et cet air fier qu'il aimait particulièrement chez lui. Plus aucune colère ne semblait l'habiter. Il changeait vite d'humeur, bien plus que lui. Marcus sentit intimement qu'il avait raison et que cela expliquait l'acharnement d'Octavius… Il avait déjà remarqué son attachement à de jeunes hommes sans comprendre qu'il voulait la même chose avec son propre esclave ! Il avait été aveugle… il se sentit naïf de ne pas l'avoir découvert par lui-même, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

- Moi, continua le blessé, je ne te traiterai pas comme un animal, en sortant mon fouet pour te corriger. Je te rendrais heureux, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le voir ? Je ne te forcerai pas, tu feras comme tu le souhaites… Je veux juste t'avoir à mes côtés, je te propose la liberté, quel mal y a-t-il à cela pour que tu me repousses de la sorte ? !  
>Marcus trouva sa tirade désespérée, sincère, mais pitoyable… C'était la seconde fois qu'il imaginait le Celte être son amant, était-il jaloux de lui ? ! Marcus se ressaisit avant qu'il ne déblatère, encore.<br>- Par Mithra, que faut-il faire pour que tu te taises ! Hurla-t-il en le saisissant par sa toge tachée par le crottin des chevaux. Je ne traite pas mon esclave comme un animal, et lui me sert avec loyauté. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, objectiva-t-il après l'avoir soulevé de terre, son visage proche du sien. Tu ne l'auras pas, murmura-t-il avant de le traîner à l'extérieur de l'écurie.  
>Il ne faisait aucun effort pour avancer et Marcus fut rapidement à bout de force, il le lâcha sans ménagement. Octavius s'écroula à terre en gémissant.<br>- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches Octavius en t'acharnant de la sorte, mais tu vas l'obtenir, annonça-t-il en défaisant lentement sa ceinture.  
>- Ne te donne pas tant de mal, je m'en vais, abandonna-t-il.<br>Marcus continua malgré tout ce qu'il avait commencé, le Romain avait parlé de fouet lui rappelant un moment humiliant pour Esca et dont il n'était pas fier, jamais il n'aurait dû être ainsi battu. Octavius avait touché, une fois de plus, un point sensible. Cela lui donnait des idées de vengeance et sa ceinture remplacerait le fouet.

Octavius obtempéra enfin, se hissant sur ses jambes avec beaucoup de difficultés. Le Centurion le regarda sans bouger, sa ceinture toujours en main, prête à être utilisée. Il avait laissé son cheval un peu plus loin, il le rejoignit tant bien que mal, seul. L'esclave qu'il avait acheté pour remplacer Esca l'y attendait. Après avoir hésité, il se précipita pour l'aider et Marcus ne les lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'aux limites de la propriété. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à expirer puis à se détendre. Il était foncièrement satisfait, mais il gardait un arrière-goût bien amer. Des regrets, réalisa-t-il, il s'était laissé manipuler bien trop facilement, Octavius avait mené la danse dans sa propre maison, une insulte parmi tant d'autres. Parler de liberté, la proposer à Esca alors qu'il en était hors de question, c'était insinuer la tentation dans son esprit. Qui pouvait savoir l'effet qu'auraient ses paroles ? Il haïssait Octavius pour cela, pour le mal qu'il avait fait en se targuant d'intentions louables. Il remit sa ceinture en place et rejoignit les écuries.

Quand il y pénétra, tout était à nouveau calme. L'odeur des chevaux, familière, l'aida à calmer ses nerfs. Il chercha Esca des yeux, mais ne le vit point. Il sentit alors un poids familier se matérialiser dans son estomac, l'angoisse de le perdre. Il inspecta rapidement les pièces, serrant la mâchoire, luttant contre ses démons. Il le trouva finalement dans le recoin d'un box vide, assis sur ses fesses, ses bras embrassant ses genoux, sa tête posée sur eux.  
>- Esca ?<br>Son absence de réponse et de réaction l'alerta immédiatement. Il s'approcha doucement puis s'agenouilla devant lui.  
>- Esca… Esca, dit-il un peu plus fort en posant une main sur son épaule pour le secouer gentiment.<br>Celui-ci releva enfin son visage, un visage réceptif qui dardait un regard céruléen sur lui. Il fut saisi par sa jeunesse, comme il avait été saisi quelques minutes auparavant par sa force et sa dureté. Il avait décidément plusieurs visages… en cet instant, sa tristesse faisait réapparaître son jeune âge. L'injustice de sa situation lui sauta aux yeux.  
>- Octavius a la langue fourchue, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Marcus se sentit aîné plus que maître en cet instant. Esca cherchait son approbation, peut être du réconfort.  
>- Oui, comme un serpent, lui confirma-t-il dans un souffle.<br>- Ses mots sont pires que du poison.  
>Le Romain soupira en repensant aux paroles blessantes du Romain.<br>- Esca, je suis désolé.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne sais pas… Pour tout cela.  
>- Un jour, tu m'as dit de ne pas m'excuser si je ne savais pas pourquoi.<br>- C'est vrai, sourit Marcus en se remémorant le moment dans le Tepidarium*.  
>Un souvenir récent et fort agréable, leur première visite aux bains était assez mémorable. Un vent frais, un vent d'orage le fit frissonner.<br>- Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Octavius agir à sa guise, précisa-t-il.

Esca ne lui avait pas rendu son sourire, ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas et Marcus avait le sentiment, presque désagréable, qu'il cherchait -et réussissait- à lire en lui, comme dans un de ses livres qu'il affectionnait tant à présent.  
>- Je t'ai donné ma parole et... tout ce que je possédais, répliqua-t-il avec fierté même si ses yeux démentaient le ton orgueilleux.<br>- Je le sais, je n'ai pas douté, lui dit-il sans sourciller alors que c'était un mensonge. Il y a toujours un médicament pour une morsure de serpent, non ?  
>Esca ne répondit pas, mais il buvait ses paroles, comme un assoiffé, Marcus sentait à quel point il y accordait de l'importance.<br>- Stephanos a fait de petits pains qui embaument jusque dans ma chambre. Ils seraient délicieux avec du miel dessus. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
>- Que vous, romains, pensaient que la nourriture est une solution à tout.<br>- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Ajouta Marcus avec un petit sourire.  
>Apparemment non, le Celte ne lui avait toujours pas rendu son sourire, la morsure d'Octavius avait été profonde et son venin puissant. Le poison agissait toujours, troublant l'équilibre précaire qui s'était établi entre eux deux... Marcus réalisa qu'il avait encore ce combat-là à mener, néanmoins il se savait persévérant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être confiant. Il débarrassa doucement les cheveux de son ilote de la paille qui s'y était emmêlée. Il avait envie d'être doux, pour effacer les paroles assassines de son compatriote romain. Il compatissait, remplir son devoir n'était jamais le chemin aisé il fallait être brave pour l'emprunter, assurément son esclave l'était. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Il avait une idée précise des affres par lesquels il passait, il avait pourtant quelques reproches en tête, frapper un Romain était répréhensible quelques soient les actions du Romain en question, il aurait pu aller le chercher en voyant Octavius revenir même si cela allait contre sa nature. Mais, cela serait pour plus tard… ou peut-être jamais.<br>- Tes cheveux sont longs, murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans cette chevelure abondante et souple.  
>Ce moment-là était un peu étrange, Marcus se sentait proche et pas parce que leurs visages étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, leurs yeux n'étaient plus connectés, l'ilote regardait droit devant lui, mais le fait qu'il le laisse faire signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Ils se comprenaient, même si beaucoup les séparaient, même si l'un était la possession de l'autre, ils acceptaient de mutuellement prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Esca toucha sa lèvre fendue, elle était enflée et certainement douloureuse.<br>- Elle est fendue, lui fit savoir Marcus. Comme quoi, il sait se battre…  
>- Se défendre, rectifia Esca en le coupant, mais cela n'a pas duré.<br>- Cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est un lâche et un menteur, ajouta-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Allez viens, fit-il en se relevant avec raideur.  
>La position était inconfortable pour son genou.<br>- Tu te changeras, je ne pense pas que Stephanos apprécie l'odeur du crottin.  
>- Il n'appréciera pas non plus que nous mangions à cette heure-ci, fit remarquer Esca sans bouger.<br>- Très probablement, mais ce n'est pas cela qui va nous arrêter ? dit-il taquin.  
>- Toi non, mais moi si.<br>- Tu m'appartiens et je suis le maître dans cette maison. Cela fait de toi un esclave au-dessus des autres.  
>Esca parut tout à fait intéressé par la chose, mais il fronça les sourcils.<br>- Tu l'ignorais ?  
>- Oui, personne ne me l'a dit… Il n'agit pas comme si cela était le cas, ajouta-t-il, suspicieux.<br>- Pourtant, c'est le cas. Fais-le valoir et tu verras qu'il se pliera à ta volonté.  
>- Il ira se plaindre à Aquila.<br>- Peut être, et mon oncle ignorera ses plaintes.  
>- Ou, il sortira son fouet.<br>En l'occurrence, cela fit à Marcus le même effet que si l'on avait utilisé l'objet sur lui. Mais la douleur se transforma rapidement en colère.  
>- Ce qu'a dit Octavius était insultant et faux. Il l'a dit uniquement pour te faire du mal, es-tu si faible pour te laisser atteindre de la sorte ?<br>- Il ne le faisait pas vraiment pour mal… au début.  
>- C'est ton point de vue, je n'ai pas le même, marmonna Marcus déçu malgré lui.<br>Il détestait Octavius et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour son ilote. C'était oublier bien vite ses qualités… Esca était plus nuancé, et pourtant il s'était battu avec lui quelques instants auparavant. Il avait une capacité à comprendre et pardonner qui le dépassait. Il le savait déjà et pourtant cela l'étonnait toujours.  
>- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai pensé de ce…<br>Les mots lui manquèrent tout à coup. Ce qu'avait fait son oncle était injuste, cruel, vraiment préjudiciable pour un homme et insignifiant si l'on considérait les esclaves comme des animaux. Ils savaient tous deux que le Celte n'était pas tellement plus aux yeux de l'ancien. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer son regard, rien faire pour effacer cet affront qui l'avait marqué et pas uniquement dans sa chair. Il en porterait probablement les stigmates longtemps.  
>-… de cet incident. Est-ce que je te traite comme un animal ? demanda-t-il en se baissant à nouveau à niveau de son esclave.<br>Son regard baissé lui déplut, il l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'obliger à l'affronter.  
>- As-tu à te plaindre ?<br>- Non… pardon. C'est un honneur de servir le Centurion, déclara-t-il d'une voix sûre.

Ces mots sonnaient étrangement dans la bouche d'Esca, il ne les avait que rarement entendus. Il avait plutôt tendance à être têtu, obstiné et sa fierté l'empêchait de parler de cette manière. Mais ils sonnaient juste, il savait qu'il était sincère, et Marcus se sentit satisfait. Il voyait bien qu'il était remué par les paroles d'Octavius, par cette liberté si proche qu'il avait refusée pour honorer sa dette. Il était blessé, probablement en train de ruminer sa décision. Oh, ça il connaissait bien, cela avait été son activité favorite pendant quelque temps. Il lui en demandait peut être beaucoup, peut être préférait-il rester un peu seul pour digérer tout cela… Marcus n'en avait pas envie. Lui aussi avait eu peur, il s'était fait insulter tout comme lui… Il voulait l'avoir près de lui. Même s'il avait pris la bonne décision et qu'elle était tout à son honneur, il savait au fond de lui que cela restait précaire. Il avait besoin de le garder près de lui pour se rassurer. C'était une fois de plus égoïste et certainement dominateur, mais il était son esclave. Il décidait pour lui sans se gêner, Esca s'adapterait comme il le faisait toujours.  
>- Rien de ce qu'il a dit n'était vrai et tu le sais bien, se radoucit Marcus.<br>Il le lâcha doucement et se releva. Il posa volontairement une main sur son genou qui manquait de souplesse dans ces mouvements là. Un geste qu'il savait très bien que son esclave n'ignorerait pas.  
>- Tu as mal ? S'enquit comme prévu le jeune homme.<br>- Un peu. Tu pourrais me masser.  
>- Je voulais m'occuper des chevaux…<br>- Qui passe avant, moi ou les chevaux ? S'offusqua Marcus pour la forme.  
>- Mon maître passe avant tout le reste.<br>Même si c'était le serviteur qui parlait, il apprécia à sa juste valeur la confirmation.

* * *

><p>* Chapitre 36<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà... merci d'avoir lu !<strong>  
><strong>J'avais dit, en répondant aux reviews, que nous aurions le point de vue d'Esca, il va falloir patienter encore un peu...<strong>  
><strong>Je me suis promis de le faire revenir au premier plan au prochain chapitre, j'espère, cette fois, tenir ma promesse !<strong>

**Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous a plu, bon ou mauvais, votre avis m'intéresse ! J'ai hâte de vous lire à mon tour ^_^  
>On se retrouve au prochain chapitre...<strong>


	43. Chapitre 43

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _arianrhod34 .livejournal / 3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43 : Peintures tribales<strong>

* * *

><p>Le corps d'Esca se mit en mouvement, suivant son maître comme celui-ci lui avait suggéré, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Perdu dans une complainte que lui chantait souvent sa mère. La musique était son refuge secret, un rempart de son esprit aux tortures mentales qui étaient les siennes. Déconnecté du monde réel, il se laissait bercer par les paroles, par cette musique qui parlait à son cœur, apaisait son esprit, le délivrait d'un présent qu'il n'avait pas envie d'affronter. C'était une chanson d'hiver qui parlait de combats, d'épées, de froid, de magnifiques guerriers qui partaient, qui sait, vers leur fin. La noirceur de ces jours, la tristesse de leurs regards, leur désir de vengeance… est-ce que tout pouvait se terminer si facilement ? Seul le vaincu a besoin de se relever… et si la foudre les touchait deux fois ? Trouveront-ils un chemin pour se coucher côte à côte ? Trouveront-ils jamais le chemin… La chanson*, triste, ne donnait pas de réponses, elle ne faisait que poser des questions.<p>

Des questions, il en avait beaucoup. Par deux fois**, des Romains lui avaient généreusement proposé de le libérer et par deux fois il avait refusé. Ses mains se remirent à trembler à cette pensée défiant le bon sens... Il n'était pas fou, ni idiot, ce seraient peut-être les deux seules opportunités qu'il aurait dans cette vie de se libérer de sa servitude. Et il les avait refusées.

Un choix cornélien ? Non ! Il n'y avait jamais eu de choix, ou plutôt il s'était décidé il y a bien longtemps. Précisément quand Aquila l'avait acheté : il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un nouveau maître, celui-là même qui l'avait sauvé de cette épée pointée sur son cœur quelques heures plus tôt. En un instant, son sort avait été scellé, sa destinée toute tracée : une route parallèle à celle de ce Marcus Flavius Aquila qu'il connaissait si peu. Il ne se souvenait plus que de ses yeux… Il s'était accroché à ce regard perçant tandis que lui faisait tout pour le sauver… Il pensait avoir rendez-vous avec la mort ce jour-là, Marcus avait usurpé la place in extremis.

Il s'était senti puni par les dieux de le lier ainsi à ce qu'il pensait être la pire espèce d'hommes qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Bien qu'il ait suspecté, dès le départ, que ce Romain-là était différent : la détermination, énergie et fougue qu'il avait déployée pour le sauver l'avait passablement troublé. Tout comme sa langue bien pendue pour ses compatriotes… Chose que le centurion s'autorisait régulièrement, mais qu'il lui interdisait strictement. Marcus restait un ethnocentrique, il était inconcevable qu'un Celte critique un Romain ou pire qu'il se batte avec l'un deux…. Une interdiction qu'Esca avait outrepassée régulièrement et qui lui avait, bien entendu, valu quelques ennuis. Mais rien de bien grave en comparaison des dangers qu'il avait bravés, ni du traitement que ses autres maîtres romains lui avaient réservé. Les directives de Marcus étaient très claires, mais il continuerait à les outrepasser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis ce jour où Aquila était venu le chercher, ses pas s'inscrivaient dans ceux de ce Romain, il se laissait guider sans jamais pouvoir infléchir le chemin emprunté. Une ombre dans son ombre, son insignifiante vie lui appartenait. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable et les paroles d'Octavius n'avaient fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elles l'avaient blessé dans son amour propre même ses propos étaient exagérés... certaines parties étaient malgré tout, vraies.

Cela avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé, passé un bref moment d'étonnement face à la proposition d'Octavius, il avait mis un point d'honneur à leur faire connaître sa décision rapidement. Il avait bien vu que cela impressionnait Marcus, ce qui était précisément son objectif. Parce que les Romains n'imaginent pas qu'un sauvage puisse être un homme de parole ou d'honneur, à cette occasion, il lui avait démontré l'inverse. Le regard du centurion l'avait largement récompensé, il avait été étonné puis satisfait et même fier de lui. C'était une petite récompense… comme il en avait régulièrement avec lui, l'inverse lui semblait vrai d'ailleurs. Ils opposaient régulièrement leurs cultures, et cela avait pour effet d'en réduire les écarts, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Si Marcus le réconciliait avec les Romains, il lui semblait que l'inverse était également vrai.

Octavius n'avait bien entendu rien compris, et cela était tout à fait prévisible. C'était presque drôle à voir avant qu'il ne se déchaîne et débite ses paroles insultantes, qui l'avaient -malgré lui- secoué. Mais Octavius n'était rien ni personne. En perdant sa liberté, Esca avait également cessé d'être une personne à part entière, il n'était que « l'esclave de ». Seul Marcus comptait. Ce monde si vaste qu'il venait seulement d'entrevoir grâce à lui ne le concernait plus vraiment : le sien se réduisait à cette seule personne, son maître. Il était devenu sa seule perspective, il devait oublier les autres et cela était douloureux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait imaginer vivre autrement sans renier le peu qui lui restait d'honneur. On lui avait volé sa liberté, mais jamais il n'avait changé, il y avait pris garde en résistant devant le mal sans devenir mauvais à son tour. Un combat rude, mais qu'il espérait avoir remporté. Probablement le combat le plus important qu'il ait eu à mener dans sa courte vie. Il était resté celte dans l'âme, sa tribu lui avait enseigné comment se battre tout en acceptant la défaite, son père lui avait appris à être fier et valeureux, à respecter la nature et la vie qu'il détenait bien souvent au bout de son arc. Il ne voulait pas changer même s'il jouait au Romain dans une villa... Bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait honnête, il avait cessé de jouer la comédie avec Marcus. Il lui avait fait découvrir les cartes de l'Empire, la lecture, les bains… Des activités purement romaines qu'il avait appris à apprécier en sa compagnie. Les écarts se réduisaient.

Marcus… Il devait certes le rembourser de son acte généreux et, semblait-il, totalement gratuit, mais au-delà de cela il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer loin de lui. Une grande faiblesse qui le torturait… Son cœur bridait son esprit, il n'avait pas _envie_ de quitter Marcus… Il s'était attaché au Romain qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. S'il avait été abasourdi sur le moment, maintenant qu'il connaissait son âme, il aurait pu anticiper cet acte. Il avait compris l'absurdité de ce combat et reconnu son courage, il avait logiquement regagné l'estime du public pour lui. Marcus était ainsi, il savait reconnaître la bravoure, l'honneur et il ne se laissait pas abattre par l'adversité… Il était aussi fier et c'était probablement ce qui l'avait empêché de reconnaître tout cela quand il s'était présenté à lui, mais Marcus expliquait rarement ses actes avec des mots.

Il se haïssait parfois, souvent, de s'être entiché d'un Romain, mais quand il se remémorait ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, ce qu'il faisait jour après jour, l'humiliation s'estompait. C'était même la première fois qu'il acceptait ce statut peu enviable, qu'il acceptait sincèrement de servir un maître romain, auparavant il ne s'y était jamais résolu. Il ne voyait plus Marcus simplement de cette manière, il l'avait vu endurer un calvaire, lutter pour guérir après sa blessure, cauchemarder la nuit torturé probablement par ce secret de famille, semblait-il, bien lourd à porter… plus important que tout, il l'avait soigné, il s'était occupé de lui. Cette fragilité entre aperçue, beaucoup devaient la méconnaître, il parvenait si bien à la cacher… jamais il ne l'oublierait. Elle était là, tapie au fond de son regard, maintenant il la voyait et ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Marcus s'allongea tandis qu'il partait chercher une préparation qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà utilisé. Une mixture à base de plantes qui aideraient ses muscles à se détendre. S'il en avait vraiment besoin… Il le suspectait de mentir au sujet de sa jambe pour le garder près de lui. Peut-être craignait-il qu'il s'enfuie… pas si convaincu finalement par sa prestation. Esca soupira en s'adossant au mur de la petite remise. Ou alors il avait simplement envie qu'il lui tienne compagnie, Octavius l'avait lui aussi blessé en reparlant de son père. Il y avait décidément là un bien grand mystère qu'il brûlait de connaître...

Le tonnerre le sortit définitivement de ses pensées. Il rejoignit rapidement le Romain qui l'attendait bien sagement sur son lit. Ses mains se mirent à travailler ses muscles, il les trouva bien raides… Possible, en effet, qu'il en souffre. Ses mains blanches sur ces jambes hâlées… une fois de plus son esprit s'envola ailleurs, vers de bien sombres contrées. Sans qu'il en connaisse précisément la raison, il était abattu. Il souffrait intérieurement… pourquoi maintenant plus qu'hier ? ! Il avait analysé sa situation sous toutes les coutures, il avait fait les bons choix, il n'avait pas de doute. Alors pourquoi son cœur blessé saignait-il de la sorte ? Cette odeur de pluie n'arrangeait rien, la nostalgie de son pays, des siens, s'ajoutait à cette tristesse latente dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il était faible... Marcus lui avait bien fait remarquer, à juste titre. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles dans ce monde, lui -mieux que quiconque- le savait bien. Cet homme si docile sous ses mains le scrutait du regard. Il ne voulait pas d'un faible à ses côtés… Esca aurait bien voulu rester seul le temps de se ressaisir, mais la patience n'était pas le fort de Marcus. Il lui fallait agir, il était un homme d'action… Ses yeux l'inspectaient et lui fuyait du regard à défaut de pouvoir être là où il voulait, c'est-à-dire loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit ainsi, car il n'avait pas de doute sur la manière dont Marcus traitait les faibles.  
>- Marcus ! S'exclama Aquila en entrant dans la chambre. Je pensais bien que vous ne seriez pas partis. Est-ce que ta jambe te fait souffrir ? Ajouta-t-il en fronçant involontairement les sourcils.<br>- Non. Pas avec ces bons soins.  
>- Bien ! Puisque tu es là, pourrais-tu venir parcourir mes nouveaux chapitres ?<br>L'entrain, voire l'excitation, d'Aquila était palpable.  
>- Oui, concéda Marcus à contrecœur. Tu peux t'arrêter Esca. Attends-moi ici, ajouta-t-il doucement.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin seul, Esca avait choisi le perron de la porte-fenêtre pour patienter en attendant Marcus. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation des gouttelettes d'eau qui atterrissaient de manière aléatoire sur la terrasse pourtant protégée par un petit toit. Mais l'orage était violent et le vent poussait la pluie jusqu'à ses jambes. Absorbé par ce spectacle, il espérait que son désespoir allait se dissoudre comme le sucre dans de l'eau. Pourquoi les paroles d'Octavius ne suivaient-elles pas le même chemin que ces gouttelettes sur sa jambe ? Elles glissaient sans laisser de traces. C'était froid sans être désagréable, en un geste il était facile de s'en débarrasser et de les oublier… Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que sa vie était difficile, et le présent n'était pas la période la plus terrible, bien au contraire. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal au point qu'il n'arrivait même plus à le cacher ? ! Son triste destin lui avait été rappelé, aucun espoir n'était là pour lui donner une raison de lutter... Servir Marcus, rembourser sa dette d'honneur, certes, mais lui n'était plus rien ni personne dans cette équation.

Il avait besoin de changement, il ruminait dans cette villa, en vivant à la romaine. Une vie par procuration. Octavius avait raison sur ce point, il était pathétique à laver du linge, récurer les latrines et les sols. Il avait eu d'autres ambitions à des époques révolues. Une autre vie qu'il ne voulait oublier à aucun prix. Ses souvenirs étaient ses biens les plus chers, mais ils le faisaient terriblement souffrir.

Il fallait se faire une raison une bonne fois pour toutes, il avait été battu par les Romains, abandonné par ses dieux qui ne lui avaient pas donné cette mort si souvent désirée. Coupé définitivement des siens, de sa culture, il n'avait personne à qui parler. Parfois, il s'imaginait se donner la mort avec ce poignard que le Romain lui avait confié, enfin, contraint forcé par Marcus. Cela lui aurait plu, nul doute, il aurait certainement aimé que son arme lui ôte la vie... Il avait toujours laissé le destin décider du jour de sa mort, mais aujourd'hui, il priait pour que ce jour soit proche.

Il fut surpris quand Marcus s'assit à côté de lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Heureusement, il avait eu le temps de se recomposer un visage impassible, dépourvu de toutes ces émotions qui le rongeaient. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment côte à côte, assis à même le sol, à contempler la pluie qui arrosait généreusement le jardin. Parfois, elle forcissait et le paysage disparaissait derrière ce rideau de pluie, parfois elle faiblissait les laissant admirer la beauté du lieu malmené par les éléments.  
>- Est-ce que tu es nostalgique ? Se hasarda finalement le Romain.<br>Esca hocha la tête.  
>- Je viens du Nord et… il pleut plus qu'ici.<br>- C'est possible ? ! S'exclama Marcus en souriant.  
>- Oh oui…<br>Marcus hocha la tête à son tour, puis ses yeux embrassèrent l'horizon. Un voile noir passa sur son visage.  
>- Toi aussi ? Osa demander le Celte dans un élan spontané qu'il regretta aussitôt.<br>Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se jurant de se fermer comme une huître.  
>- Oui.<br>Il fit une pause avant de continuer :  
>- Les oliviers me manquent, le soleil de plomb, le ciel azur sans un nuage… Enfant, ma chambre donnait sur un vieil olivier centenaire. Je m'endormais bercé par les oscillations de son feuillage argenté, tandis que le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons sur lui, cette même image tous les soirs. Elle est gravée en moi.<br>- La lumière du soir est particulière….  
>- Exactement, s'empressa d'approuver le Romain.<br>C'était cette lumière spéciale qui lui plaisait tout particulièrement et qu'il se remémorait avec intensité. Esca avait mis le doigt dessus.  
>- Rentrons, j'ai froid.<br>_Il_ avait froid et envie de rentrer, mais pas Esca, pourtant comme toujours sans un mot, il se leva à sa suite.  
>- Nous irons chasser cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-il.<br>L'envie l'avait poussé à poser cette question, chasser avait toujours été un excellent moyen de se vider la tête.  
>- Pas avec ce temps ! S'exclama Marcus.<br>- Il fera beau dans peu de temps.  
>Le Romain le considéra un instant pas convaincu du tout.<br>- Si tu le dis, capitula-t-il, tu vis ici depuis plus longtemps que moi.  
>Cette simple phrase, reconnaissance banale de cet état de fait, lui fit un bien fou. Et cela n'était pas fini, car il reconnut quelques instants après la carriole d'Aëla.<br>- Je vais l'aider à décharger ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher au mieux la joie que le procurait la venue de son amie celte.  
>- Vas-y, murmura machinalement Marcus.<p>

- _Esca_ !  
>- <em>Tu es trempée<em>, lui reprocha-t-il en celte.  
>- <em>Tu es extrêmement observateur, le taquina-t-elle en entrant dans la villa par l'arrière de la maison. Serre-moi pour me réchauffer. La pluie a forcit alors que j'étais déjà partie, expliqua-t-elle en retirant sa capuche<em>.  
>Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'aider à retirer complètement sa cape détrempée, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit comme un petit oiseau et Esca ferma les yeux. Il laissa son visage toucher ses cheveux dorés, ses bras encercler son corps, son odeur l'enivrer. C'était bon, doux, réconfortant.<br>- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_  
>- <em>Oh, ce n'est rien…<em>  
>- <em>Oh que <em>s_i_, fit-elle en le repoussant doucement pour voir son visage, _tu ne peux rien me cacher Esca Mac Cunoval. Raconte-moi en déchargeant la charrette_.  
>Esca lui conta toute l'histoire sans omettre aucun détail, en particulier sur sa propre attitude. Plus il y pensait, plus il se trouvait lâche.<p>

Sans même y prêter attention, il utilisait sa langue maternelle, c'était naturel avec Aëla, il n'imaginait pas lui parler en latin… cela faisait partie du charme de ces rencontrées volées à sa routine.

Pas si volées que cela, comme presque à chacune de ses visites, Marcus en était un spectateur invisible. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ces instants privés. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'un autre que lui le touchait, qu'un autre que lui le réconfortait… Il l'avait fait, quel besoin avait-elle de le prendre ainsi dans ses bras ? !

Il se savait exagérément possessif, jaloux et exigeant… Tant de choses concernant Esca lui échappaient, qu'il venait ici garder d'une certaine manière le contrôle. Il aurait honte si quiconque le voyait ainsi caché… mais, il le devait pour savoir. Savoir quoi ? Il ne le savait pas bien lui-même, ce dont il avait la certitude, c'est que dans ses tripes, il avait besoin de connaître ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Il lui avait dit que son maître passait avant tout le reste, il venait le vérifier, de visu. C'est pourquoi, il s'était trouvé un recoin sombre pour une fois de plus les observer à défaut de comprendre leurs propos. La méthode lui était, malheureusement, plus que familière. Néanmoins, il sentait un changement, toutes ces émotions qui le traversaient quand il s'agissait de son esclave… ne le gênaient plus tellement.

- _C'est normal, _commença Aëla avec douceur après qu'ils aient rangé toute la commande de la famille Aquila.  
>Esca tenait ses mains dans les siennes, pour les réchauffer.<em><br>- Tu es bien trop dur avec toi-même, continua-t-elle. Même les dieux doutent, pourquoi pas toi ? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils t'ont oublié ?  
>- Parce qu'ils m'ont lié à un Romain, parce que… parce que c'est difficile de tout oublier.<br>- Ils te mettent à l'épreuve, nul doute. Tu es courageux et un homme bon, ne l'oublie jamais_, fit-elle en caressant sa joue.  
>Une main qu'Esca attrapa pour la baiser.<br>_- Tu es jeune et seul pour affronter cette vie. Mais tu as choisi ta voie, celle de la bravoure, mais aussi de la grâce, là réside ton courage, celui dont peu d'hommes sont capables. _  
>Elle fit une pause, Esca buvait ses paroles. Aëla incarnait cette grâce dont elle parlait. Elle était capable d'une telle empathie, d'une telle douceur que le simple fait qu'elle lui parle l'apaisait, un simple regard le soulageait de ses peines. Il y avait cette pluie, incessante, qui emplissait le couloir de sa musique. La beauté de cette femme, ses yeux débordants de vie, tout dans cet instant était magique.<br>- _Tu souffres, je le sens._  
>Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.<br>- _Partage ta peine avec moi, tu l'as gardée trop longtemps. Il faut qu'elle sorte et elle a choisi ce jour. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour cela_.  
>- <em>Et pour Marcus ? Murmura Esca en la serrant. Pour les sentiments que je ressens pour lui… souffla-t-il.<br>- N'aie pas honte. Une vie sans amour n'est pas une vie. Ce que tu ressens est de l'amour.  
>- Non ce n'est pas cela, la coupa-t-il.<br>- De l'amour fraternel si tu préfères, fit-elle en riant presque et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne sais-tu donc pas que deux hommes peuvent s'aimer ?  
>Esca soupira longuement en réfléchissant.<br>- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus…  
><em>Aëla défit alors la ceinture du jeune celte, lentement, ses yeux clairs plongeant dans ceux de son ami.  
>- <em>Que fais-tu ?<em> Chuchota-t-il.

Marcus frémit en la voyant faire. Elle l'avait embrassé… Si Marcus s'était demandé si cela faisait partie de leurs coutumes, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il était partagé entre l'envie de les voir et celle d'intervenir. Tout comme Esca avait réagi quand il avait partagé sa couche avec l'esclave romaine, son corps réagissait à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Aëla était une très belle femme, bien assortie à Esca, selon lui. Oui, ils allaient bien ensemble… Un petit bout de femme, forte et fière, un trait de caractère du peuple celte, lui semblait-il. On sentait qu'elle était capable de beaucoup, il l'imaginait sans mal une épée en main. Là encore, elle ressemblait à son esclave… Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un tout autre visage qu'elle lui présentait. Ses gestes étaient doux, ses sourires incessants, le ton de sa voix posé et compatissant… Sa féminité lui sautait aux yeux, il se mit à les désirer tous les deux.

- _Ai confiance Esca, laisse toi faire. Tu sembles perdu, laisse-moi te guider_, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.  
>Elle lui retira sa tunique et Esca frissonna. Était-ce l'humidité ambiante ou ses mains sur son dos qui le caressaient ? Elle plongea ses mains humides dans un pot de farine posé tout près dans la remise, puis elle se mit à dessiner sur son corps, sur son torse, dans son dos, jusqu'à son cou. De larges bandes tribales dont elle seule avait la signification. Passée dans son dos, ses bras l'encerclèrent, ses cheveux chatouillèrent son dos. Elle joignit ses mains aux siennes, les leva au-dessus de sa tête.<br>- _Puisses-tu trouver le chemin Esca. Les dieux ne t'ont pas oublié, te voilà marqué. Je prédis du changement, une nouvelle voie pour toi, différente de la nôtre. Très bientôt Esca, les mondes vont s'inverser. Cela a déjà commencé_.  
>Elle repassa devant lui, son doux visage rayonnant, elle souriait. Esca la trouva magnifique.<br>- _Merci_, murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.  
>Elle reprit sa cape et s'enfuit presque sous la tempête qui ne s'était pas calmée.<p>

Subjugué par la grâce de leurs mouvements, par la beauté du corps dénudé d'Esca, Marcus les avait observés sans en perdre une miette. Il se ressaisit en la voyant partir sans pour autant quitter des yeux son esclave. Il semblait serein, toujours cet air un peu triste qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment, mais il était apaisé. Cela n'avait pas eu tout à fait le même effet sur lui… Même sans comprendre ce que cette femme lui avait dit, le ton de sa voix mêlé à celui de la pluie, à la fois doux, compréhensif, mais aussi sûr était calmant, une invitation à la suivre qui le séduisait. À présent, il ne restait plus qu'Esca immobile et toujours aussi beau. Encore plus ainsi peint…

* * *

><p>* Vous avez reconnu la chanson ? Elle est toute récente ^_^ et magnifique...<p>

** Le médecin & Octavius

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... ce chapitre là est un peu étrange ! Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait folle ;-) il y a eu de l'inspiration...<strong>  
><strong>D'abord cette photo de Roberto Fonseca (tapez précisément WEB_Fonseca dans la recherche d'images de google, c'est la première). Ça m'a fait tout de suite penser à Esca, allez comprendre ^_^ Cela faisait un moment que je voulais "caser" cette image, c'est maintenant fait ^_^<strong>  
><strong>Et puis, j'ai enfin vu The tree of life... un ovni que j'ai beaucoup aimé même si la narration est parfois difficile à suivre. La toute fin où Mrs. O'Brien regarde le ciel et murmure, "I give him to you. I give you my son"... J'ai essayé de la retranscrire avec Aëla.<strong>

**Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous a plu... ou pas ! Mais surtout que vous ne serez pas timides, et que vous me le ferez savoir ;-)**  
><strong>1 an aujourd'hui que cette histoire a débuté, je n'en reviens pas... c'est un p'tit anniversaire. Merci à tous les lecteurs fidèles ! !<strong>  
><strong>A bientôt pour la suite... et la fin.<strong>


	44. Chapitre 44

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _arianrhod34 .livejournal / 3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44 : Alea jacta est*<strong>

* * *

><p>Esca s'accorda quelques instants pour permettre aux émotions qui l'habitaient de s'y loger durablement… Les paroles d'Aëla, son soutien, avaient réchauffé son cœur d'une manière incroyable, son savoir l'avait apaisé, comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. Elle avait hérité des dons de son père druide, il était convaincu qu'elle communiquait avec les dieux. Il se sentait à nouveau guidé, serein, il suivait <em>son<em> chemin parmi les Romains.

Le poids qu'il sentait sur son estomac s'était envolé comme par magie, il se sentait étrangement léger, libéré de ce mal-être qui lui collait à la peau seulement quelques instants avant. Aëla avait ce pouvoir incroyable, il se livrait à elle sans crainte et avec dévotion. Il était heureux qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie, une chance… peut être, en effet, que les dieux ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Ils l'avaient même envoyée livrer la maison des Aquila aujourd'hui. Un signe.

Il frotta la farine qu'elle avait déposée sur son corps en se remémorant ses gestes, un sourire heureux se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de bonté et de douceur, il réalisa que lui savait si peu sur sa vie en dehors de ses livraisons. Il se jura de la questionner à ce sujet à sa prochaine visite.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'Aëla a apporté ? S'éleva une voix dans le couloir sombre de la demeure.  
>Esca frémit en voyant le Romain arriver si vite, alors qu'il venait seulement d'effacer les dernières traces de farine et de se rhabiller. Il déglutit avant de répondre.<br>- Beaucoup de choses… Fit-il vaguement en examinant le contenu de la remise.  
>Il avait certes aidé Aëla à décharger sa carriole, mais il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait rangé. Absorbé dans son histoire, il l'avait été beaucoup moins sur ce qu'il faisait…<p>

Marcus s'approcha et, comme lui, embrassa la remise du regard. À eux deux, ils occupaient toute l'entrée de la petite pièce, leurs épaules se touchaient presque. Une odeur de plantes vint piquer le nez d'Esca, Marcus sentait bon les herbes médicinales qu'il avait passées sur son genou. Loupiot, qui les avait rejoints se trouvait entre les jambes de son maître et observait lui aussi la remise. Il semblait avoir également remarqué l'odeur inhabituelle de son maître. Il ne cessait de humer l'air et de jeter des regards interrogateurs à son maître, clairement cela lui déplaisait. Esca le suivit du regard tandis qu'il les abandonnait. En tendant simplement le bras, le Romain saisit une petite bourse en peau posée sur une étagère et en examina le contenu.  
>- Tu ne l'as pas payée ?<br>Esca l'avait réalisé dès que la main du Romain s'était posée sur l'objet. Son esprit avait alors cherché une explication logique à donner, sans la trouver. Elle était partie si vite… qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé, l'un comme l'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant que Marcus ou Stephanos seraient probablement présents à son prochain passage.  
>- J'ai oublié...<br>- C'est étonnant de sa part, le coupa Marcus en reposant les pièces. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle s'enrichira.  
>Ces paroles l'offusquèrent, il ne l'imaginait pas cherchant à devenir riche. Mais il ne pouvait en être certain, il manquait de connaissances sur sa vie et sur ses proches. Il avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus… Bien entendu, il ne livra pas le fruit de ses réflexions intérieures à son Romain de maître, qui ne les attendait pas d'ailleurs.<br>- Cela ne se reproduira pas, lui assura-t-il doucement, et pourtant, il déjà résigné.  
>Il n'y aurait plus jamais cette intimité entre eux deux s'il se mettait à commettre ce genre de fautes.<br>- J'en suis certain, rétorqua Marcus avec assurance.  
>La réponse surprit franchement le Celte. Les erreurs n'étaient pas admises, ici comme ailleurs, et les punitions systématiques pour les esclaves. Même si Marcus était différent de ses autres maîtres romains, plus enclin à partager certaines valeurs avec lui, il ne comprenait pas moins la raison de cette subite indulgence. Il était tenté de croiser son regard… et pourtant, il ne lui jeta pas même un coup d'œil. Au contraire, il veilla à conserver un visage sans émotion, le regard perdu parmi ce garde-manger si bien garni. Mais quand la main de Marcus se posa sur sa nuque, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Lentement, il tourna son visage vers le sien, curieux et inquiet de connaître l'explication de ce geste.<p>

Marcus était pensif, absorbé dans ses pensées lui semblait-il, et le regard fixé sur son dos. Son regard avait chassé le sien… Une pointe d'angoisse fit son apparition et le cœur d'Esca se serra douloureusement. Marcus épousseta doucement sa nuque, un petit nuage de farine s'en dégagea… Il avait oublié cet endroit dans sa toilette hâtive. Il sentit une certaine chaleur parcourir son échine tandis qu'il réalisait que le Romain allait vraiment se poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait fait avec Aëla. Il n'aimait pas ce contact… et pourtant en tant qu'esclave il ne pouvait que le subir. Tendu, il luttait pour rester immobile alors que cette proximité soudaine le rendait mal à l'aise... Il sentait la poitrine de Marcus contre son bras se soulever régulièrement.  
>- Reste tranquille, murmura-t-il comme s'il avait compris la lutte intérieure de son esclave. Tu as de la farine.<br>Esca obéit, mais son cœur échappa à son emprise et commença une course folle. De la farine peut-être… mais les doigts de Marcus s'attardaient. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il se maudit d'être à nouveau si faible devant le Romain... Toutefois, il ne pouvait se maîtriser plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, chaque contact l'électrisait, lui semblait étrange, il en avait eu si peu ces dernières années qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude même avec Aëla, il avait encore du mal à les apprécier. Le manque de chaleur humaine l'avait peut-être rendu un peu sauvage... Il s'était battu, on l'avait battu, souvent, jusqu'à pratiquement le tuer, ce qui était dans l'ordre des choses. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose une fois capturé par l'ennemi. Ce que faisait Marcus en ce moment même, il ne savait plus comment le gérer. Marcus était curieusement silencieux… Esca espérait vraiment que cela dure.

Le temps semblait suspendu entre eux. Esca se concentra sur le visage de son maître qui le fuyait du regard, mais où toutes sortes d'émotions s'y peignaient. Un spectacle captivant dont il ne pouvait plus en détacher son regard. Il était fasciné par l'homme, troublé par cette soudaine douceur, inquiet, il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qui se passait… il sentait les doigts de Marcus caresser doucement sa nuque, s'enrouler autour de ses cheveux qu'il jugeait trop longs… la sensation n'était pas désagréable même s'il ne maîtrisait rien et qu'il détestait cela.  
>- Tu pourras aller la payer chez elle, si tu veux, chuchota Marcus en se penchant vers lui.<br>Son souffle sur le lobe de son oreille le fit frissonner malgré lui. La poigne sur sa nuque s'était affermie pour l'attirer vers lui. Il avait senti le métal de son bracelet militaire sur sa peau. Il ressentait, entendait, mais réalisait à peine ce qu'il lui disait ou faisait, tout lui semblait si surnaturel. Peut-être rêvait-il.  
>- Tu as entendu ? Demanda Marcus doucement en croisant enfin son regard.<br>Il connaissait ce visage devenu si familier, ces yeux, il avait appris à en reconnaître chaque expression aussi subtile soit-elle… interrogateurs, admiratifs, incrédules, fiers, mais aussi hautains, colériques, furibonds, mais toujours si déterminés… pourtant il les redécouvrait aujourd'hui plein d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Il plongeait dans ces yeux à la recherche de réponses alors que Marcus semblait avoir trouvé les siennes. Sa main était toujours posée sur lui, le caressant doucement. Il s'approcha encore un peu, et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Évidemment, leur différence de taille était importante. Il le sentit remuer dans ses cheveux, respirer leur odeur, et cela le fit sourire. Il céda à la gentille pression de Marcus sur sa nuque, il se reposa sur le torse musclé du Romain. Il sentit son aigle caché sous sa tunique tandis qu'il collait son torse au sien. Celui-ci referma immédiatement ses bras autour de lui, de manière très possessive. Esca n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort, il frissonnait sans avoir froid, au fond de ses entrailles il ressentait tant d'émotions inconnues jusqu'à ce jour que cela le tétanisait. Il se savait toujours aussi raide dans ses bras, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier d'être ainsi tenu, avec lui semblait-il, de la ferveur. Il découvrait lui aussi la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour le Romain et même si cela lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange, il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient partagés. Il sentait le cœur de Marcus qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Esca n'avait plus aucune idée du temps, mais il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Lentement, les mains du Romain remontèrent son dos, qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? ! Esca retint sa respiration dans l'attente. Doucement, elles s'arrêtèrent sur ses épaules pour le détacher de lui. Il ne sut jamais ce que Marcus lut dans ses yeux, mais cela parut le troubler. Son visage si déterminé, paru quelque peu ennuyé, sa bouche fit ce rictus qu'il connaissait bien quand il le voyait frustré. Le Romain déplaça une main sur son tatouage, ses doigts le parcoururent tandis qu'Esca ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait un très beau visage, bien plus harmonieux que le sien, il aimait la couleur de sa peau et sa bouche… Mais c'étaient ses yeux qu'il préférait. Leur couleur était changeante, tantôt verts au soleil, tantôt noirs dans la pénombre comme maintenant. Les yeux du centurion quittèrent son tatouage qui semblait toujours autant le subjuguer pour se planter dans les siens et, tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Il lui laissait le choix, le choix de tout arrêter… mais Esca avait envie de connaître le goût de cet homme aux lèvres si désirables. Il le laissa donc les poser sur les siennes… cela fut sensuel et subtil. Sa patience l'étonnait, sa douceur le charmait, sa beauté et sa force le fascinaient. Marcus posa ses mains sur son visage et accentua sa pression sur ses lèvres. Un simple baiser… et pourtant, Esca sentit sa tête tourner, il était pris dans un ouragan de désir, de peur, de colère aussi. Il sentit les lèvres de Marcus s'entrouvrir et il fit de même. Le baiser intense devint passionné, à la découverte de leur saveur intime. Il lui sembla tout à coup avoir attendu longtemps, trop longtemps… il le connaissait si bien, cela n'était que la continuité naturelle de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il entendit Marcus gémir de plaisir, lui-même ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Son envie était impérieuse, il le désirait ardemment. Marcus ne pouvait l'ignorer tant cela était visible et quand celui-ci se colla un peu plus à lui, il sentit sans erreur possible son désir charnel pour lui. Et pourtant… La colère prenait le dessus, tout cela n'était que le désir d'un maître pour son esclave. Même s'il partageait son inclinaison, jamais il ne l'assouvirait dans ces conditions. Si Marcus était trop bête pour le comprendre, tant pis pour lui. Fermement, il le repoussa.

Le Romain comprit qu'il n'était plus consentant et recula de quelques pas. Il respirait vite, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et rougie par le baiser, les yeux brillants, les sourcils froncés… Il le dévisageait, attendant qu'il parle, mais parler n'avait jamais été son fort. Il avait juré de le servir, mais pas de cette manière, pas dans ses conditions. Esca joignit ses mains sur son érection plus que douloureuse et baissa la tête.  
>- Je comprends, murmura Marcus en soufflant bruyamment.<br>Il se tourna brusquement avant d'ajouter :  
>- Rejoins-moi pour le repas. Et s'il ne pleut pas, nous irons chasser.<br>Sur ce, il le laissa. Toute tension quitta brusquement le corps d'Esca et celui-ci s'appuya lourdement sur le mur. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Ce qu'il lui faisait subir était bien cruel… peut-être n'avait-il que du désir pour lui et aucun sentiment. Peut-être avait-il été guidé par ses besoins et nullement par un quelconque amour. En étant esclave, jamais il ne s'autoriserait à aimer une autre personne et certainement pas son maître. Ne le savait-il donc pas ? ! Ne le comprenait-il donc pas… Il avait le pouvoir de lui rendre sa liberté et qu'il ne le fasse pas lui était insupportable. Pire que n'importe lequel des coups qu'on lui avait infligés. Il rejoignit la cuisine en laissant le dos de sa main traîner sur le mur, un douloureux exutoire à sa colère. Une réponse physique à sa douleur intérieure.

Marcus rejoignit rapidement sa chambre. Il pleuvait encore un peu, néanmoins cela semblait se dégager, comme Esca l'avait prédit. Il s'assit sur son lit en tentant d'ignorer son immense frustration. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Spontané, irréfléchi, idiot… mais si bon, par Mithras, il avait adoré. Tout était de la faute d'Aëla. Elle l'avait en partie déshabillé, ses mains avaient savamment parcouru son torse, son dos… elle avait sublimé ce corps parfait, soulignant sa fine musculature, le montrant tel qu'il était : une beauté sauvage. Cela l'avait rendu terriblement jaloux comme toujours, mais cette fois cela avait également réveillé son désir pour son jeune esclave. Dénudé, avec ces peintures tribales, il l'avait trouvé tout simplement irrésistible. Il aimait son corps si différent du sien, ses yeux perçants, sa mâchoire volontaire et si souvent serrée, ses cheveux... son odeur, sa manière d'embrasser, suave et fougueuse, à son image. Tout en lui semblait désirable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre d'attirance, mais jamais avec un sauvage, toujours avec un ou une Romaine. Il avait senti son érection contre la sienne quand il l'avait embrassé et cela n'avait fait que l'exciter un peu plus. Et pourtant, il l'avait repoussé... Trop fier, il était bien trop fier pour accepter de se soumettre ainsi à lui, d'avouer son attirance. Têtu et obstiné devrait-il ajouter. Il avait compris ses yeux pleins de reproches qui avaient plongé dans les siens. S'il espérait qu'il allait le libérer si vite… eh bien, il se trompait. D'abord parce que Marcus doutait qu'il reste près de lui et il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre, cela était impensable. Ensuite parce que cela ne s'était jamais vu un esclave affranchi six mois après avoir été acheté. Sa dette d'honneur n'était pas payée, tous deux le savaient. Il était peut-être entêté, voire buté, mais lui l'était aussi.

À table avec son oncle, personne n'aurait pu devenir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Stephanos amena leurs assiettes garnies et le Celte servit le vin, planté dans son dos comme toujours. Si Aquila ne remarqua rien et la conversation débuta tandis qu'il mangeait, Marcus repéra immédiatement la main droite râpée de son esclave. Et il comprit soudain ce qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas… que cela puisse le faire souffrir. Il déglutit tandis qu'une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir plutôt que de se laisser guider égoïstement par son seul désir. Il aurait pu deviner qu'Esca ne se laisserait pas soumettre si facilement, c'était pour cela aussi qu'il l'aimait, pour sa résistance et son courage. Mais, à l'évidence cela l'avait blessé.

Le repas fut frugal comme toujours le midi, et comme le temps était à présent radieux, il rejoignit rapidement sa chambre pour se changer. Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes. Il saisit brusquement le poignet de son jeune esclave alors que celui-ci lui tendait un pantalon. Il examina sa main attentivement avant de le dévisager. La peau avait été arrachée, mais cela était superficiel, il guérirait… Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler pour lui interdire de refaire ce genre de chose. Avoir remarqué la blessure -qu'il s'était intentionnellement infligée- était bien suffisant.

Il ne fuyait pas son regard, pourtant il était clairement très tendu. Ce n'était pas son style de fuir, mais Marcus le sentait sur ses gardes, méfiant et comme toujours curieux. Il connaissait ce visage, il avait eu précisément ce même air tandis que ces doigts s'emmêlaient autour de ses mèches blondes… cela avait d'ailleurs quelque peu ébranlé ses certitudes... Pourtant, il avait continué convaincu de ce qu'il faisait, certain d'avoir un ascendant sur lui, ne le possédait-il pas entièrement ?

À présent, il était moins sûr de lui. La haine est-elle si proche de l'amour ? ! Parce qu'à présent c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à lire dans les yeux cernés de son esclave. Il s'assit sur le lit soudain malade à l'idée d'être haï par celui qu'il voulait à ses côtés. Ses épaules se courbèrent toutes seules, mais le Celte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il posa finalement ses affaires sur le lit et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Il parlait si rarement… _Saleté de caractère,_ soupira Marcus en saisissant sa tunique. Loupiot les attendait sur le perron de la villa, Marcus lui assura qu'il les accompagnerait dès qu'il aurait grandi. Il les regarda partir avec un air triste qui lui tira un sourire.

La chasse lui changea les idées comme toujours. Ils débusquèrent un magnifique sanglier, enfin son porte-lance le trouva et lui le tua. Il le dépeça avec le fameux couteau que ce Romain blessé lui avait donné de mauvais cœur, dans cette forêt où ils avaient côtoyé la mort... Cela lui semblait loin. Ce couteau… c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait lui semblait-il. Il repensa à celui de son père qu'il avait jeté à ses pieds, il repensa à ses paroles. Tandis qu'il se désaltérait au bord de ce petit lac, il mesurait le chemin parcouru et celui restant… Esca n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la villa. Loupiot avait eu droit à une caresse et lui pas un regard. L'atmosphère était lourde entre eux, cela mettait ses nerfs à dure épreuve.

En rentrant, ils eurent la surprise de trouver plus de cheveux qu'à l'accoutumée dans les écuries. Assurément, son oncle avait de la visite. Deux soldats se tenaient à l'entrée de la villa, il les ignora, les dépassant sans vraiment croiser leur regard. Il était irrité, bien malgré lui, par le la force de caractère de son esclave qui, plus le temps passait, plus se détendait. Tout l'inverse de lui. Cet uniforme clinquant sous son nez finit de l'agacer.  
>- À mon souvenir, il semblait bien vous aimer.<br>- Marcus ! Je vous présente mon neveu, Marcus Flavius Aquila. Claudius Marcellus, mon vieil ami, et le légat très estimé de la Sixième Légion.  
>- Votre oncle est un vieil adversaire. Le tribun Servius Placidus. Un membre indispensable de mon personnel.<br>Le regard de Claudius sur Esca n'échappa pas à Marcus tandis qu'il le renvoyait d'un simple signe de la tête.

Néanmoins, la discussion du repas l'envoya très loin de ses préoccupations du jour. L'aigle de la neuvième légion… devenait accessible ! Regagner l'honneur de sa famille était à nouveau possible. Cette information balaya tout le reste. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son oncle comprenne, il réagissait en oncle, en vieillard devant le dernier homme de sa lignée. Il désirait autant que lui restaurer l'honneur de sa famille, sans souhaiter son sacrifice. Il comprenait, mais pour lui plus rien ne comptait d'autre que cet aigle d'or. Plus rien, ni même sa vie ou celle de son esclave. Il lui avait alors tout dit, livré le fond de sa pensée et cela l'avait fait sourire, comme à son habitude. Aquila était ainsi… Marcus supportait difficilement cette vie à la villa, mais à présent cela était simplement impensable. Il lui fallait agir et vite. Esca lui serait fort utile, un argument que son oncle avait balayé très vite, il s'était toujours méfié du Celte. Pourrait-il se retourner contre lui et le tuer ? Peut être, il avait vu tant de haine au fond des yeux du briton cet après-midi, qu'il doutait… et pourtant, quelques heures auparavant il y avait vu du désir. Peu lui importait, il savait à présent pourquoi les dieux l'avaient placé sur son chemin, il devait partir avec lui.

oOoOoOo

Esca ne dormait pas, comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait appris tant de choses en une soirée, tant de révélations… Son père avait peut-être tué celui de Marcus ! S'il l'apprenait, il le tuerait. Il fallait le lui cacher, le plus longtemps possible... Les idées se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Esca et rien n'était clair. Sa loyauté, l'histoire de son peuple, ses sentiments envers le Romain… rien n'était simple, il savait qu'il aurait à choisir, mais y avait-il une bonne décision ? Il soupira en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'allait être leur quête. Les choses seraient différentes après le mur. Il y serait plus chez lui que Marcus, il ne parlait pas le Celte, en bon Romain, il ne connaissait rien de leur culture... le manipuler, lui mentir, voilà la solution à son problème. Il devait se taire… Mais tout de même, cela allait être compliqué, il n'était pas si naïf que cela. Il entendait Marcus tourner et retourner dans son lit, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Esca finit par sombrer, la journée avait commencé tôt, elle avait été riche en révélations, il était épuisé physiquement, mais surtout nerveusement.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le réveilla brusquement, il se redressa immédiatement sur sa couche, une main sur le couteau caché sous son oreiller.  
>- Ce n'est que moi, murmura Marcus.<br>En voyant la réaction vive de son esclave, il s'était remémoré de bien mauvais souvenirs. Il l'avait trouvé ici même gisant dans son sang.  
>- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus dormir ici ? Lui reprocha-t-il.<br>Personnellement, il n'aimerait pas dormir là où l'on avait tenté de l'assassiner... à l'évidence, cela ne gênait pas.

Il lui avait demandé, mais Esca ne s'y était pas résolu. Il ne dit rien et Marcus se laissa glisser sur le sol, là n'était pas le sujet de la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir. Il resta un long moment silencieux, Esca devinait à peine son visage. À quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? ! Il espérait vraiment que non. Ce voyage ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives, il en avait besoin, désespérément besoin. Malgré la détermination et sa bravoure de Marcus, il avait des doutes. Les Romains n'étaient pas ainsi, même s'il comprenait les raisons qui poussaient Marcus à s'aventurer au-delà du mur, il les avait toujours vus avancer en nombre, minimiser les risques. Ils faisaient la guerre d'une manière qui lui était étrangère, mais il reconnaissait son efficacité. Ils savaient tuer et faire régner la terreur, eux qui se réclamaient le peuple le plus civilisé, ils ne l'étaient guère sur un champ de bataille. Marcus choisissait de partir sans aucun de ses congénères, accompagné d'un esclave celte, cela semblait désespéré… son oncle lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer, sans réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

- Tu prépareras nos sacs, déclara finalement Marcus. Combien de temps te faut-il ?  
>- Il faudra acheter de nouvelles capes et fibules, réfléchit le jeune homme à voix haute. Tes vêtements devront être quelconques et les miens Celtes. Il faudra aussi des vêtements chauds. Il faudra emporter deux ou trois jours de nourriture. Quels chevaux prenons-nous ?<br>- Pas ceux d'Aquila.  
>- Il vaudrait mieux pourtant, ils nous connaissent…<br>- On lui en achète de nouveaux dans ce cas. Combien de temps, alors ?  
>- Une journée ? Proposa le Celte en hésitant.<br>Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire plus vite sans risquer d'oublier quelque chose.  
>- Il ne faut pas partir mal préparé, se risqua-t-il à ajouter.<br>- Je sais, mais je veux partir vite, répondit fermement Marcus. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te plaît ici, fit-il remarquer alors qu'un courant d'air lui chatouillait la nuque lui tirant un frisson. Il avait envie d'éternuer.  
>Esca avait ses raisons. Les courants d'air ne le dérangeaient pas, au contraire. Il n'y avait que de cette manière que l'on pouvait devenir endurant au froid, en soumettant son corps à ce type de traitement. Il faisait froid et humide au Nord, Marcus allait le découvrir.<br>- Réponds quand je te pose une question, exigea-t-il.  
>La colère grondait sous ses mots. Il avait changé, Esca le sentait fébrile, nerveux, pressé. Inquiet aussi, à propos de sa quête, peut être également à son sujet. Les paroles d'Aquila l'avaient probablement troublé, ou ce qui s'était passé entre eux… Marcus doutait probablement de sa loyauté. Il avait besoin de réaffirmer son autorité, il lui incombait maintenant de s'en tenir à son rôle d'esclave pour rester à ses côtés et participer à ce voyage. Il ne voulait pas lui non plus pourrir dans cette villa. Sur ce point, il était entièrement d'accord avec lui.<br>- Ainsi, je suis près de mon maître et les courants d'air me rendent moins frileux, répondit-il docilement, mais honnêtement.  
>- Bien, bien, murmura le Romain.<br>Esca ne pouvait le rassurer davantage… Marcus plaçait sa vie entre ses mains en le choisissant comme compagnon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Dès le mur d'Hadrien franchi, sa vie dépendrait en grande partie de lui.

- Est-ce que je pourrais saluer Aëla avant de partir ? Osa-t-il finalement demander, profitant d'un long silence.  
>Marcus darda son regard sur lui, un regard sévère qui lui fit baisser le sien. Il détestait se mettre dans une telle position, se sentir si dépendant de la volonté d'un autre, si vulnérable… malgré cela, il n'avait pu se retenir.<br>- Je t'en prie, ajouta-t-il après une longue minute de silence.  
>L'attente lui faisait mal. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne la revoie plus, il lui tenait à cœur de lui parler une dernière fois, de la remercier, de lui dire qu'elle avait raison : leurs mondes allaient s'inverser comme elle l'avait prédit.<br>- Oui, répondit finalement le Romain. Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais aller la payer, insista-t-il clairement mécontent. Je tiens toujours parole, ajouta-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Marcus était resté momentanément sans voix tant le ton de son esclave était empreint d'émotion, tant il était étonné de l'entendre le supplier de la sorte. C'était suffisamment rare pour qu'il le remarque. Il n'avait pas voulu être cruel en le faisant attendre, simplement cette requête était lourde de sens. Il devinait tout juste les traits de son esclave dans la pénombre du couloir légèrement éclairé par les lampes à huile qui brûlaient dans sa chambre. Malgré cela, il avait senti plus que vu, sans erreur possible, le soulagement d'Esca. Lui, ne le serait que le jour où il tiendrait l'aigle entre ses mains... Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'on lui avait expliqué au sujet des druides… qu'ils étaient écoutés, suivis, qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Il ne se souvenait de rien de plus. Il ne savait rien des coutumes des gens qui vivaient ici, rien de leurs croyances, de leurs vies... Pour reconquérir l'honneur de sa famille, il avait besoin d'Esca, il était convaincu que, sans ses connaissances, ses chances étaient nulles.

Marcus avait fini par réintégrer son lit, par s'endormir malgré l'excitation. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil en entendant la porte de sa chambre grincer, la nuit avait été agitée. Il avait rêvé de son père, comme souvent, mais aujourd'hui il aurait pu parier dessus. Des cauchemars, d'un réalisme incroyable, terrifiant même. Il savait que très bientôt, il allait vivre ses cauchemars.

Marcus s'étira tandis que le plateau de son petit déjeuner était posé sur son lit. Il allait interroger Esca pour savoir s'il avait commencé à empaqueter leurs affaires, ce qu'il espérait, quand il remarqua une odeur… pas celle de son esclave. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Et en effet, il découvrit Stephanos dans sa chambre.  
>- Où est Esca ? Fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, et pourtant déjà agacée.<br>- Claudius a réclamé sa présence et ton oncle l'y a envoyé.  
>- Mais… pourquoi ? ! S'exclama Marcus.<p>

TBC.

* * *

><p>* Alea jacta est : le sort en est jeté.<p>

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous me le ferez savoir. Vous savez que je carbure à cela !<br>Comme vous l'avez constaté, on rattrape le film, enfin ^_^  
>Un dernier chapitre et ce sera la fin de cette histoire.<p>

Un big merci à BellaCam, AmbreOnyx, Hinatasara et Yunyun1806 pour leurs messages sur le précédent chapitre !  
>A bientôt pour la suite.<p> 


	45. Chapitre 45

**Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.**

**Galerie des personnages**_ : _arianrhod34 .livejournal / 3782 .html  
><em>(supprimer les espaces pour reconstituer l'adresse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45 : Argumentum baculinum*<strong>

*employer la force pour convaincre

* * *

><p>Marcus s'étira tandis que le plateau de son petit déjeuner était posé sur son lit. Il allait interroger son esclave pour vérifier qu'il avait bien commencé à empaqueter leurs affaires, ce qu'il espérait, quand il remarqua cette odeur… pas celle de son esclave. Il se força à ouvrir ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil et en effet, il découvrit Stephanos dans sa chambre.<br>- Où est Esca ? Fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, mais aussi agacée.  
>- Claudius a réclamé sa présence et ton oncle l'y a envoyé.<br>- Mais… et pourquoi cela ? ! S'exclama-t-il bouche bée.  
>Stephanos le dévisagea en soupirant, il pesait le pour et le contre apparemment.<br>- Stephanos, le menaça le jeune centurion d'une voix grave en s'asseyant sur le lit et en le foudroyant du regard.

- Maître Aquila ne sera pas content, murmura-t-il. Parce qu'il aime les jeunes hommes comme lui, avoua-t-il finalement en ramassant les affaires que Marcus avait négligemment jetées au sol.  
>Le Romain se leva d'un bond.<br>- Passe-moi mes affaires, le pressa-t-il. C'est _mon_ esclave, j'ai besoin de lui maintenant ! ajouta-t-il comme une évidence.  
>Une évidence bien douloureuse en cet instant.<br>- Comme tu veux… murmura l'esclave grec, résigné.  
>Il s'attendait à cette réaction, mais cette vivacité au réveil l'avait tout de même surpris.<br>Il ouvrit le coffre sous le regard concentré et colérique du Romain.  
>- Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant des affaires propres.<br>Il les saisit en râlant, il n'avait pas besoin de complications inutiles, vraiment pas besoin.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas que son oncle ait cédé à la demande de son vieil ami. Il cédait toujours aux impératifs mondains, c'était à se demander jusqu'où il irait pour conserver ses relations… en tout cas, il avait vite choisi entre lui et Claudius. Il n'était pas ravi de sa décision… en éloignant Esca peut-être pensait-il retarder son départ. Cela ne se passera pas ainsi, pensa-t-il en nouant sa ceinture. Rien ne pourrait le détourner de sa quête et de celui qu'il avait choisi pour l'accompagner. C'était à près la seule chose dont il était certain, il ne laisserait pas son oncle lui enlever. Sa détermination était plus forte que jamais.  
>- Où sont-ils ? Requit-il avec autorité.<br>Il avait presque réussi à intimider Stephanos, il le dévisageait bouche ouverte.  
>- Claudius fait sa toilette…<br>Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Marcus quittait déjà la pièce, furibond.

- Viens par là, n'ais pas peur…  
>Marcus s'était arrêté devant la porte de la pièce d'eau de la maison, il y avait jeté un regard à travers le bois ajouré. Malgré sa colère, il ne voulait pas se montrer indélicat avec l'ami fort influent de son oncle. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait arrêté net… Claudius assit sur une chaise de fer, complètement nu, les pieds dans une bassine. Ses fesses bien grasses s'écrasaient sur un confortable coussin rouge... Marcus avait rapidement quitté cette vision pour embrasser la pièce du regard. Claudius lui tournait le dos et devant lui, au milieu d'un nuage de vapeur d'eau, son propre esclave les mains jointes, la tête baissée. Esca portait une simple tunique ceinturée et avait retiré ses sandales. Marcus s'était figé devant cette attitude étrangement soumise, puis la curiosité l'avait poussé une fois de plus à observer sans être vu. À son grand étonnement, <em>son<em> Esca obéit à l'ordre et s'approcha de l'homme. _Il est bien plus farouche que cela ! _pensa Marcus en réalisant que son ventre se tordait douloureusement.  
>- Tu es doux, murmura Claudius en lui caressant les bras, le regard levé vers lui.<br>La scène lui semblait surréaliste, à quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? Il se reprit et poussa avec force la porte derrière laquelle il se tenait. La jalousie lui faisant oublier la bienséance qui l'avait arrêté quelques instants avant. Enterrée, balayée par ses propres sentiments.  
>- Esca ! Je t'ai donné des ordres et rien n'est prêt !<br>Claudius tira immédiatement une serviette de lin pour cacher son intimité, son air gêné et étonné donna soudain à Marcus une furieuse envie de sourire. Il se reconcentra immédiatement sur Esca qui avait levé son visage vers lui, vierge de toute expression comme souvent, et certainement pas la surprise comme il l'avait vu chez Claudius après cette entrée brusque.  
>- Dépêche-toi donc, continua Marcus. Désolé Claudius, je t'envoie immédiatement un autre esclave.<br>Il sortit avec, à sa suite, Esca. Il capta néanmoins le regard de Claudius… un regard clairement mécontent.  
>- À quoi tu joues ? ! Murmura le Romain sans cacher son agacement.<br>- J'obéis, rétorqua le Celte.  
>Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, il sentait un certain défi se frayer un chemin parmi cette docilité.<br>- Attends, fit Esca en lui attrapant le bras pour l'arrêter. Viens.  
>Il tira sur son bras pour le faire revenir vers la salle d'eau.<br>- Quoi ? ! Non, on n'a pas le temps.  
>- J'ai déjà commencé à préparer nos affaires.<br>Cela calma quelque peu Marcus, le Celte en profita.  
>- Viens, répéta-t-il dans un souffle en souriant.<br>Un sourire qui, bien entendu, vainquit immédiatement ses faibles résistances. Il revint lentement sur ses pas, des yeux noirs braqués sur son esclave.  
>- Regarde, insista-t-il dans un murmure en lui indiquant d'un coup de tête la salle dont ils venaient de sortir.<br>Claudius finissait sa toilette, leur tournant toujours le dos. Il était encore plus gros nu qu'habillé, l'imaginer avec de jeunes gens le dégoutait.  
>- Esca… commença Marcus sur un ton d'avertissement.<br>Il s'impatientait, tant de choses les attendaient… Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Si Esca pensait qu'il aimait ce genre de spectacle, il se trompait !  
>- Son sexe Marcus, il est vraiment minuscule, lui révéla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.<br>- Quoi ? S'étrangla le Romain en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Tu m'as entendu, attends de voir.<br>Seule la main posée sur son avant-bras et leur proximité le retenait. Esca était étrangement… léger ce matin. Il agissait différemment, comme si leur dispute de la veille n'avait jamais existé. Ce qui était une bonne chose… il espérait à nouveau. Il soupira en reportant son attention sur Claudius. Quand celui-ci se tourna enfin vers eux, Marcus ne vit d'abord que les plis de son ventre. Mais ensuite, en cherchant bien, il _le_ vit… Pas simplement petit, minuscule, la taille d'un pénis… de nouveau-né ! Il avait entendu parler cette maladie, c'était la première fois qu'il en était témoin.  
>- Tu vois…<br>- Je vois, fit Marcus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire aux dépens de cet homme qui avait scellé son destin.  
>- Il ne m'aurait fait aucun mal, chuchota-t-il sans même regarder le Romain.<br>Les craintes de Marcus avaient été légitimes, mais, en effet, à l'évidence, infondées. Il n'aurait pu le deviner, même s'il faisait largement confiance à Esca pour se défendre. Ce dernier lâcha doucement son bras.  
>- C'est un… lâche, murmura-t-il. Et tu voulais lui confier ta vie, termina-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.<br>Il partit sans attendre de réponse. Marcus suivit sa silhouette qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, était-il fier de se moquer d'un Romain ? Certainement, il le sentait à sa démarche lente, à ses mots assurés et définitifs, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de partager cette découverte... Pourtant, il savait très bien que Marcus lui avait interdisait ce genre de chose. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que la particularité de Claudius était assez extraordinaire… Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil alors que celui-ci continuait sa toilette, inconscient de sa présence. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il était lâche ? Vicieux, il aurait compris, mais lâche… En référence au repas probablement. Marcus partait seul, sans aucun soutien de Rome. S'il réussissait, toute la gloire en reviendrait à son pays, s'il échouait, son nom ne serait même pas honoré de cet acte de bravoure. Il n'avait pas attendu aujourd'hui pour savoir que la vie était souvent ingrate, régulièrement injuste et qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur sa propre volonté pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. C'était certainement lâche de la part de Claudius, mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné venant d'un politicien. Bienheureux Esca qui ne connaissait pas la politique et ceux qui la pratiquaient… En revanche, Marcus avait été choqué par le manque de confiance de ses compatriotes, en particulier celui de son oncle. Même ensuite, alors qu'il s'était entièrement livré à lui, lui livrant l'essence même de sa vie et de son engagement, il s'était senti incompris et seul. Un sentiment que son cœur avait combattu avec force lui rappelant qu'il possédait cet homme, si différent de lui à l'extérieur et si identique à l'intérieur. Il avait Esca.

Pendant leurs préparatifs, les deux invités quittèrent la villa. Il les salua en ravalant sa rancœur avec Servius, en tâchant de ne pas rire avec Claudius, surtout avec Esca juste derrière lui... Marcus et Esca partirent ensuite en ville choisir des manteaux, des ustensiles de cuisine et des tas d'autres petites choses utiles, sans oublier leur plus gros achat, de nouveaux chevaux pour Aquila. Il laissa à son esclave le privilège de les choisir ainsi que de négocier avec le marchand. Il avait confiance dans son jugement, Esca connaissait bien les chevaux et puis cela semblait lui plaire, contrairement à lui. Marcus se rendit rapidement compte qu'il excellait dans le jeu de la négociation, un jeu qu'il avait certainement déjà pratiqué, cela se sentait. Il ne lâchait pas prise et Marcus faillit presque venir en aide au pauvre marchand qui semblait à bout de nerfs. Le résultat fut à la mesure des efforts déployés, Aquila fit, sans le savoir, deux très belles acquisitions à un prix tout simplement exceptionnel. En repartant, Marcus l'informa qu'ils faisaient un détour pour qu'il puisse aller saluer son amie celte. Le jeune homme sembla surpris, ce qui était rare. Il resta songeur tout le long du chemin. Ses pensées restaient décidément un mystère, toute sa personne était une énigme fascinante, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Esca avait retrouvé Aëla chez elle, dans une demeure conforme à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Simple, chaleureuse, sentant bon la cuisine et la terre des champs qu'ils cultivaient. Le long des couloirs, dans les pièces, il y avait un peu partout des paniers qui débordaient de fruits et légumes.  
>- Ce sont mes prochaines livraisons, lui dit-elle en arrivant tandis que son regard était perdu parmi ce joyeux bazar.<br>- Tiens, fit Esca en lui tendant le payement qu'ils avaient tous deux oublié.  
>Elle saisit lentement l'argent réalisant seulement à ce moment-là son oubli.<br>- Que s'était-il passé ? S'enquit-elle le visage grave.  
>- Beaucoup de choses, mais pas à cause de cela, la rassura-t-il. Nous partons avec Marcus, au-delà du mur, chercher un aigle auquel il tient plus qu'à sa vie…<br>- Et la tienne, le coupa la jeune femme.  
>- Oui. Tu avais raison…<br>Il ne put finir, Aëla avait posé son index sur sa bouche.  
>- Je sais Brigantes. Agis avec prudence, suis ton cœur même si cela te semble un chemin impossible à emprunter. Tout est possible. J'ai confiance en toi… Nous allons nous revoir, je le sais, et tu seras libre, finit-elle en souriant.<br>Elle était plus belle que jamais, ses cheveux détachés, blonds comme les blés, encadraient ce doux visage aux yeux de la couleur d'un lac, pétillants de vie et d'intelligence. Il voulait graver ce moment dans son esprit, se souvenir des moindres détails, des expressions de la jeune femme, de cette pièce où elle triait ses légumes, des odeurs, des bruits… pour s'en souvenir dans les moments difficiles.  
>- Je ne veux pas le faire attendre…<br>- Vas-y, fit Aëla en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est une bonne chose que tu aies pu venir.  
>Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à son cheval.<br>- Adieu, fit-elle au Romain.  
>Il la salua d'un signe de tête.<br>- Tu es honnête, ajouta-t-elle en référence au paiement oublié. Et bien courageux… pour un Romain, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.  
>Le Romain en question lui jeta un regard noir, mais demeura silencieux. Son corps était peut-être là, mais son esprit était au-delà du mur.<br>- A bientôt Esca !  
>Ils la laissèrent, mais Esca ne put s'empêcher de se retourner avant que la route ne prenne un virage. Elle était toujours là, les regardant jusqu'au dernier instant. Il pria alors pour qu'elle ait raison, que les Dieux l'épargnent, lui permettent de retrouver sa liberté. Il pourrait alors la revoir.<p>

- Te voilà en possession d'un magnifique étalon et d'une jument ! Conclut Marcus.  
>Il était allé trouver son oncle dans son bureau dès leur retour à la villa.<br>- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en acheter...  
>- Esca a bien négocié le prix.<br>Aquila sembla douter, plus que jamais le Celte n'était pas dans ses petits papiers.  
>- Où est-il celui-là ?<br>- Il s'occupe des provisions. Nous partons demain à l'aube. Pas besoin, commença Marcus en levant une main, d'essayer de m'en dissuader.  
>Il quitta son oncle sur-le-champ, mais il entendit tout de même son commentaire.<br>- Tu vas échouer et il y aura un mort de plus…

Marcus s'assit sur son lit, momentanément abattu par les mots de son oncle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements, mais pas besoin de ça non plus… Un peu de soutien ne fait jamais de mal même si rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Même Aëla avait eu un mot réconfortant, à sa manière, mais tout de même… Marcus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié par le manque de soutien de son oncle. Il se décida finalement à aller voir où en était son esclave, au moins avec lui il ne prenait pas de risque... sa situation était pitoyable. Si seulement il avait eu un ordre de Rome entre les mains…

Il rejoignit la remise en tenant de chasser ses idées noires. La veille, à peu près au même moment, Aëla était en train de déshabiller son esclave pour faire… eh bien, quelque chose dont Marcus ignorait tout. Y repenser était plus qu'agréable… cela réveillait ses sens. Voir Aëla promener ses mains sur son torse alors que lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, lui avait donné la furieuse envie de toucher cette peau laiteuse, ces muscles tendus, ces cheveux flavescents... Même terriblement, frustré, ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui l'avait fasciné. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de rite, religieux, nul doute. Il ne l'avait jamais vu prier et lui veillait à garder les siennes privées. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée le fit sortir de ses fort plaisantes pensées, il vit alors Esca sortir de la remise en courant, ce qui compte tenu de la taille de la pièce, était un exploit. Il percuta le mur du couloir, puis s'effondra son visage figé dans un masque d'horreur tourné vers la remise. Il se mit à reculer lentement toujours fixant un point que Marcus ne pouvait voir. Mais alors qu'il se demandait qui attaquait son esclave, qu'il pestait contre lui-même de ne point avoir d'arme sur lui, Aquila sortit de la remise, un immense couteau en main. Respirant vite, complètement décoiffé, il lui fit peur.

Esca se rendit compte de la présence de son maître, il continua à reculer toujours sur ses fesses, plus vite cette fois, et Marcus s'avança pour faire barrage à son oncle. Il était peut-être un vieillard, mais il n'était pas un Aquila pour rien. Sa détermination, son courage le surprenaient, il ne manquait pas de ressource… son esclave non plus heureusement. Il leva les bras, de part et d'autre.  
>- Ça suffit, dit-il fermement. Vous ne bougez plus, aucun de vous deux.<br>- Marcus ! S'écria Aquila outré d'être ainsi traité au même niveau qu'un esclave. Il doit mourir, crois-en mon expérience. Je t'ai trouvé un bien meilleur guide.  
>Marcus n'en revenait pas de cette perfidie, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Était-il le dominus de cette maison ou en avait-il simplement eu l'illusion ? Il n'était pas chez lui et ne le serait jamais. Il aimait son oncle, mais il avait largement passé l'âge de se faire commander. Il était indépendant depuis si longtemps… la disparation précoce de son père l'avait contraint à s'assumer très jeune. Sa force de caractère l'avait toujours mené là où il le souhaitait, Aquila ne changerait jamais cela.<p>

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son esclave, toujours à terre, se remettre à bouger. L'expression d'Esca lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Son absence de réponse lui laissait penser qu'il changeait d'avis… Esca scrutait ses traits cherchant à savoir maintenant s'il allait le tuer ou pas. La peur le faisait respirer vite, ses muscles à nu étaient tendus. Un chat sauvage prêt à bondir pour survivre, coûte que coûte. Marcus réalisa qu'il avait changé, il n'était plus le même que dans cette arène, il ne se laisserait pas mourir sans rien faire. Il fut fier de lui en cet instant pourtant extrême. Fier de lui-même également, quoique d'autres lui aient fait subir, il avait réussi à le défaire : il lui avait redonnait goût à la vie. Une chose pourtant ne changeait pas, il semblait toujours aussi jeune, plus beau que jamais dans l'adversité, fascinant même.  
>- C'est Esca qui va m'accompagner ! Je pensais avoir été clair ! Rugit-il. Tu ne vas pas mourir, est-ce clair ? fit-il en s'adressant à son esclave.<br>Celui-ci déglutit difficilement avant de baisser légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
>- Marcus… le menaça Aquila.<br>Marcus saisit son couteau d'un geste rapide et sûr, il le jeta dans la remise. L'objet claqua sur le sol en pierre sonnant définitivement la fin de la menace.  
>- J'ai trouvé un soldat Marcus, un Romain, commença Aquila en parlant vite, qui a vécu deux années derrière le mur…<br>- Esca est celte ! Le coupa-t-il. Il est l'un d'eux ! Ce n'est pas un deux ans que l'on comprend un peuple, j'en ai des exemples sous les yeux tous les jours.  
>- Tu te souviens quand j'ai trouvé ce chirurgien… tu n'y croyais pas et pourtant aujourd'hui tu marches. Grâce à moi.<br>- Et je remonte à cheval, murmura Marcus tandis qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessinait. Je te dois ma guérison et tu as fait ta maison tienne, je te remercie pour tout cela...  
>- Tu m'as fait confiance ce jour-là, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? ! S'exclama Aquila en lui coupant la parole.<br>- Parce que je ne suis pas malade ! Que je suis un soldat et que je sais ce que je dois faire. Je t'ai dit que j'avais choisi mon destin, avec lui. Ne le touche pas.  
>- Sinon quoi ? ! Se moqua la montagne blanche.<br>- Esca, lève-toi.  
>Il attendit que le jeune homme s'exécute puis il le fit avancer devant lui.<br>- On ne se quitte plus, c'est clair ? Maugréa-t-il quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre.  
>Esca hocha simplement la tête en déglutissant. Il mit un long moment à être à nouveau efficace dans ses préparatifs. Pendant ce laps de temps, Marcus le surveilla de près. Il ne le lâcha pas, l'aidant à chaque fois que cela était nécessaire. Ses mains tremblaient, son esprit était clairement ailleurs, un ailleurs qu'il ne pouvait devenir, il demeurait terriblement silencieux. Marcus maudit Aquila -silencieusement lui aussi- une paire de fois. Mais après le repas, qu'ils prirent dans la chambre, il le sentit plus détendu. Naturellement, il se relaxa lui aussi. Stephanos lui révéla, en venant débarrasser, que son oncle avait pris le sien dans son bureau. La salle à manger était donc restée vide… des gosses qui se disputaient, voilà à quoi ils ressemblaient. Mais Aquila jouait avec le feu…<br>- Mais où vas-tu ? ! S'exclama Marcus tandis qu'Esca ouvrait les portes de sa chambre.  
>- Chercher ma couche…<br>- Non, répondit-il en refermant la porte. Aide-moi.  
>Ils placèrent des barres de bois dans des coches prévues à cet effet sur les portes. Un moyen simple de se barricader. Esca en déduisit qu'il dormirait dans cette pièce, ce qu'il préférait largement. L'entêtement étant clairement un trait de famille chez les Aquila, il ne voulait pas retomber sur l'oncle. Il avait vraiment cru sa dernière heure arrivée, si proche de leur départ… Aquila était rapide et encore agile, mais moins que lui. Il lui avait échappé de justesse et pourtant le vieil homme avait eu l'effet de surprise pour lui. Ensuite, il avait douté de Marcus, craignant que les paroles sages de son oncle ne finissent par le convaincre. Mais là encore l'entêtement étant de mise, Marcus était resté sur son idée, il partait avec lui et il allait vraiment le faire... C'était sa dernière nuit dans cette villa, et il allait dormir par terre… peut-être avait-il le droit d'utiliser une couverture.<br>- Mais que fais-tu maintenant ? Demanda le Romain tout en se dévêtant.  
>- Je… je prends une couverture, se défendit-il.<br>- Pas la peine, ce lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux. Dépêche-toi, nous partons à l'aube.

Esca aurait dû y penser…  
>- Laisse brûler une lampe, souffle les autres.<br>Il s'exécuta, puis se glissa avec une certaine appréhension dans ces draps qu'il avait si souvent changés.  
>- Je ne te ferais rien, murmura le Romain. On va chercher l'aigle, il n'y a plus que cela qui compte, tu as compris ?<br>- Oui.  
>Esca s'endormit en tentant d'imaginant cet aigle, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi tant d'hommes étaient morts pour lui, pourquoi Marcus ne craignait pas de mourir pour le retrouver. Il avait beau tourner quelques idées dans sa tête, la chose lui semblait toujours aussi ridicule… Il se réveilla en sursaut, à force de penser à cet aigle, il avait rêvé de la bataille que son père lui avait contée, celle où l'aigle avait été dérobé des mains du père de Marcus. Un rêve rouge sang… Il se tourna immédiatement vers Marcus pour découvrir qu'il était parti. La porte donnant sur le jardin était ouverte… Esca se glissa hors du lit, s'étira avant de rejoindre son maître dont il apercevait la silhouette au bout du ponton qui surplombait le lac.<br>- Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher, marmonna Marcus alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.  
>La lune, pleine, les auréolait de sa lumière blanche. Elle se reflétait dans l'eau du lac, ce qui l'attira immédiatement. Ce reflet à la surface lisse de l'eau lui donnait envie de plonger.<br>- Tu m'as laissé, répondit simplement Esca.  
>- Je surveille.<br>Il soupira avant d'ajouter :  
>- Le danger vient de l'intérieur…<br>Esca hocha la tête, ce n'était certainement pas agréable pour Marcus de le reconnaître. Il le protégeait contre son oncle, cela relevait du miracle. Il veillait sur lui et bientôt cela serait son tour.  
>- Tu n'as pas sommeil ? Interrogea le Celte.<br>- Rarement la veille d'un départ ou d'un combat.  
>Il semblait grave et déterminé, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Esca se dit, une fois de plus, qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un meneur. S'il n'avait pas été Romain, si lui n'avait pas été un esclave, il se serait battu pour lui, avec lui. Il vit ses mains se poser sur son aigle de bois. Et Esca regarda lui aussi l'horizon. Ils courraient vers un danger certain, tout cela pour un malheureux aigle… Il serait aisé d'en fabriquer un à l'identique et de prétendre l'avoir ramené... Allaient-ils vraiment chercher l'objet ou ce qu'il représentait ? L'honneur de son père... cette chose l'incarnait d'une manière ou d'une autre, perdre l'un signifiait perdre l'autre. Comment, pourquoi ? Tout cela restait un mystère pour Esca. Il espérait que Marcus lui explique rapidement ses raisons, il allait risquer sa vie lui aussi. En attendant, il ne pouvait plus résister.<br>- Mais… que fais-tu ! S'exclama le Romain.  
>Esca continua à se déshabiller en ignorant la question et plongea tête première, nu comme au premier jour. Il passa quelques minutes dans l'eau, il se sentait dans son élément et libre. Il aimait l'eau, même froide, même la nuit.<p>

Il fallait nager pour ne pas avoir trop froid, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il rejoignit le ponton. Marcus l'aida à remonter, il lui attrapa le bras et le hissa hors de l'eau avec facilité. Le Romain tentait de le cacher, mais Esca avait bien vu son regard, dévorant. Il n'y avait peut-être plus que l'aigle qui comptait, pourtant son bain nocturne avait eu un spectateur plus qu'attentif. Quand il l'avait remonté, ils avaient été si proches, qu'il avait senti son souffle sur lui. À son regard, intense, Esca avait cru un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser… Mais non, il avait résisté, ce dont le Celte n'avait jamais douté. Il l'avait quand même mis à l'épreuve ce soir... Il avait voulu une dernière fois, mesurer son attachement, vérifier l'impossible. Son corps l'attirait, une certitude qu'il avait pourtant toujours du mal à croire. Ce soir, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de lui. C'était toujours aussi étonnant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse lui plaire. Il reprit sa place, à la différence près qu'il était trempé et nu…  
>- Tu n'es qu'un sauvage, murmura Marcus sans le regarder.<br>Esca enfila sa tunique, puis secoua légèrement la tête, dispersant quelques gouttelettes d'eau froide autour de lui, particulièrement sur son compagnon, ce qui lui valut un coup dans l'épaule.  
>- Tes cheveux, fit-il d'un ton agacé, sont toujours trop longs.<br>- Finalement tant mieux.  
>- Mum, fit simplement le Romain.<br>Un petit air, pourtant doux, le fit frissonner dans la nuit.  
>- Tu es gelé, quelle idée de se baigner…<br>- Il fera froid plus au Nord, le coupa Esca.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Non, tu ne sais pas Romain. Tu auras si froid que tu ne pourras t'arrêter de trembler, tu ne sentiras plus tes mains, ni ton visage fouetté par des vents glacials, tes forces te quitteront…  
>- Ça va, j'ai compris, le coupa Marcus.<p>

- Tu ne seras pas seul, se risqua finalement le Celte. J'étais le meilleur archer de ma tribu, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.  
>- Je sais.<br>Marcus ne l'amenait pas sans raison, bien au contraire. Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître. S'il avait prouvé son courage dans l'arène, par la suite il lui avait montré ses qualités de guerrier. De ce point de vue il n'avait pas d'inquiétudes, ensemble ils sauraient se défendre. Mais se placera-t-il à ses côtés le moment venu ? Il n'avait, en effet, que sa parole d'esclave sur laquelle compter. Cela lui rappela sa tirade quand son oncle le lui avait amené.  
>- Je déteste tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu…<br>- Représentes, le coupa Esca complétant les mots sur lesquels son maître hésitait.  
>- Tu l'avais préparé, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Tout le long du chemin, entre l'arène et la villa. Ton oncle sur son cheval et moi à pied.  
>Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :<br>- Mais avant, j'ai juré sur l'honneur, rappela-t-il en levant le menton, piqué au vif. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait dans cette arène, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, pleine d'une émotion contenue.  
>Marcus ne dit rien, la réponse sembla le satisfaire.<br>- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? S'enquit finalement Esca avec appréhension.  
>Marcus lui décrocha un long regard. Un de ses regards où il semblait l'interroger, attendre quelque chose de lui, sans pourtant jamais rien demander. Il se leva finalement et ils rejoignirent la villa, ils y étaient encore en sécurité pour quelques heures.<p>

En fermant les yeux, tard ce soir-là, Esca réalisa qu'il se trouvait, une fois de plus, à la croisée des chemins. Les directions semblaient plus multiples que jamais, combinant son propre honneur, celui de son clan décimé, ses sentiments pour le Romain, le destin qu'avaient choisis les dieux pour lui, les mots d'Aëla… Il aurait à choisir le moment venu, rien ne serait simple ni facile, il le savait. Pourtant, il se sentait si bien allongé près du Romain... il aimait son regard sur lui, savoir qu'il était désiré. Même s'il l'avait repoussé, rien n'avait changé. Ils en étaient tous deux conscients et le moment venu, Esca espérait pouvoir lui prouver son amour pour lui.

**FIN...**

* * *

><p>... de cette partie. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, j'ai tenté de conclure et de ne pas vous laisser trop insatisfaits.<br>**Vous pouvez retrouver Marcus et Esca, après leur retour, dans cette courte suite : Anywhere On This Road (voir mon profil).**

**Un big merci** **à tous les lecteurs**, **à ceux qui m'ont laissé un p'tit message**, très souvent hyper positif, enthousiaste (j'ai été très gâtée), les critiques ont toujours été utiles, j'ai essayé au maximum de répondre aux demandes qui étaient formulées. Ça m'a boosté pour continuer, sans cela je me serais arrêté bien avant le chapitre 45 ! C'est la récompense que l'on attend après avoir travaillé sur un chapitre, ça fait plaisir, ça motive énormément... bref, je carbure à ça, comme tous ceux qui écrivent sur FF je pense.

Allez, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin, alors au-revoir à toutes et tous !


End file.
